The Time In Between
by kjc1123
Summary: This is a look at the developing relationship between Hermione and Ron set during the Deathly Hallows. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Please read and review, this is my first fan fiction! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Late Night Wanderings

**The Time In-Between**

_Chapter One: Late Night Wanderings_

The Burrow was eerily quiet considering how many people were lodged under its roof. The past few hours seemed like a dream. The hysterically awful transformation of seven people into Harry Potter followed by a wild flight across the sky. The loss of one of their own. How could he be gone? To Ron, Mad- Eye was indestructible. But somewhere out in the night, his broken body had lain on the ground before it was snatched up by Death Eaters waiting to impart their final revenge on the Order, a punishment for failing to obtain their one goal: Harry Potter.

It just didn't seem real to Ron. One minute he was secure with Tonks on her broomstick, the next he was dodging off curses and firing ones blindly into the dark sky. Tonks had given him too much credit in that respect. He really wasn't aiming when knocked that Death Eaters off his broomstick. It was blind luck. Blind luck that rewarded him with Hermione throwing herself into his arms. His face flushed up to the tip of his ears at the memory of her small, slight frame hugging him in relief. Relief, of course, that one of her friends was safe, Ron thought. He couldn't dare to hope that it was anything else.

Hermione. He had thought about her constantly since the end of term. Those few weeks of school before Snape killed Dumbledore came back to him like a fuzzy dream. He had accepted the relationship between Harry and his sister and the four of them had spent those warm, spring days on the grounds of Hogwarts, laughing and joking, no notion of horcruxes or the task that was awaiting them. He had finally rid himself of Lavender and things between him and Hermione had started to return to normal. Ron had a lot of time to observe her during those weeks. Hermione studying for exams in the common room, curled up on her favorite chair with a book, Crookshanks at her feet. Hermione sitting in the stands at the Quidditch pitch watching himself, Harry, and Ginny fly around, her face upturned towards the sun, catching its warm rays. And then Hermione at Dumbledore's funeral, quiet tears streaming down her face, leaning slightly into him as if she needed him for support.

Ron had finally come to terms with his feelings for her. He felt like the world's largest git, having denied them for so long. He was now hoping that there was a possibility that she felt the same. She must. Her reaction to his relationship with Lavender should be proof that she also felt something more than just friendship. But there was a nagging in the back of Ron's head. Had he messed it up? The more he thought about Hermione the more he realized that he might not be worthy of her affections. He had treated her horribly at times when she had done nothing more than call him on some of his more awful behavior.

And now here they were, on the eve of who knows what. Something had changed in Ron after the night that Dumbledore was killed. He felt as if something within him had shifted. Maturity, some would say but Ron thought it went deeper. He thought it was maturity with a good measure of fear mixed in. Fear for what was yet to come, fear for those that he loved. He tried to put those thoughts aside as he struggled to fall asleep in his warm attic room.

Ron looked over to Harry, fast asleep on his cot. His face seemed to be at peace, a peace Ron knew that Harry was far from feeling. There would be no peace until the horcruxes had been found and destroyed and Tom Riddle vanquished from the wizarding world. Ron pushed himself off his bed, slightly shaking his head as to rid it of the foreboding feelings that had he was having. A trip to the loo, he thought. Maybe a splash of water on my face will set me straight.

Ron walked the two flights down to the bathroom that all of the inhabitants of the Burrow shared. His brow furrowed as he saw that the light was on, the door slightly ajar. Probably Fred or George forgot to turn out the light, he thought as he went to push open the door. He had only pushed the door slightly when it pulled him forward with a jerk, the doorknob going right into his gut as he fell into it.

"Bloody hell!," he exclaimed fully expecting to see another Weasley staring back at him. Instead, it was Hermione, a look of surprise and concern on her face.

"Oh my gosh Ron," she exclaimed, "I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were on the other side of the door! I thought I was the only one still up!" She stood before him, obviously just finishing up her nightly shower. Her curly hair was still damp and hung in ringlets down here back. She was wearing her pajamas but not any pajamas Ron had ever seen her wear. A pink tank top was clinging to her torso to places where she had not dried off properly. Places Ron had only imagined seeing before. She wore plaid shorts on the bottom, shorter than anything Ron had ever seen Hermione wear. He never realized how long her legs were.

"It's ok, it only sounded worse than it looked," he said. Ron started to rub his stomach where the doorknob had hit him, in an effort to distract him from all of her exposed skin.

Hermione must have noticed him staring as she shifted uncomfortably from one barefoot to another. "So, what are you doing up," she asked. Her arms crossed over her chest as if she were trying to cover herself up from his curious eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, too hot up in my room," he answered,"Plus, Harry is snoring. I was just going to splash some water on my face to try to cool down."

Hermione took a look at him, rubbing his stomach, trying hard to keep his eyes at level with her own. She almost smiled. Boys, she thought. Or men, maybe. Ron had definitely shot up a couple of inches since the end of term. She let her eyes linger on his arms, which were well-defined from all of the pre-wedding gardening Mrs. Weasley had been making him do. His t-shirt was a tad too tight across his broad chest and shoulders, a sure sign of a hand me down from one of his older brothers. Hermione glanced back up at his face and noticed he was still bleeding from his injury from the night's adventures.

"Ron, you are bleeding! Here, take a seat and I will put some Dittany on it," she said as she gestured toward the toilet. He moved further into the narrow bathroom, trying to move past her but just barely skimming the front of his body against her own. Hermione sucked in her breath at the heat of it. He looked down at her, the surprised expression on her face mirrored on his own. They had certainly touched before, even sharing one or two hugs earlier that day. But this was different. Hermione turned around quickly to the medicine cabinet, searching for the vial as he sat down.

"So," he began as she looked for the vial," you never said how it was when you were up in the air with Kingsley?" He was desperate to keep her talking, he was half afraid she wasn't real. He had never felt more attracted to her than he did at this moment. She was standing on her tiptoes, peering into the cabinet, leaning forward slightly. He liked this view of her, her bottom sticking out as her tank top clung to all the right parts of her. Blimey, he had to stop! He looked away, hoping his flushed face wouldn't reveal his thoughts, just as she found the vial, closing the cabinet, turning to him with her reply.

"Well, you know I have never been very comfortable on a broomstick. Kingsley was amazing though, the way he navigated around those Death Eaters. I managed to get a few curses and hexes off but I am not sure if anything connected. I didn't do nearly as well as you did!" She couldn't hide the admiration in her voice causing Ron to puff up with pride slightly.

"It really was nothing," he said quickly, "Tonks was exaggerating, that's all." He looked up at her as she shook her head replying, "You are too modest Ron Weasley. Now turn your face, this might sting a bit." She knelt down in front of him as he turned his head to the side, showing her the large cut on the right side of his face. He was trying not to notice how close she was and how delicious she smelled. He couldn't place his finger on the scent; it was just a soapy clean smell. She had just come out of the shower, after all. Hermione, in the shower, naked, just moments before. Ron looked at her from his peripheral vision, again hoping she hadn't noticed his flushed cheeks.

Hermione moved closer to him, their faces just a few inches apart. He could see the pulse racing in her neck, her chest moving up and down as she breathed in and out. Ron jolted as she put the first drops of dittany on his cut, instantly embarrassed that he had done so.

Hermione winced in response. "Just a bit more," she said,"the stinging should ease in a minute." Ron watched as she put the cap back on the vial, disappointed that she was done with her ministrations. He looked down for a moment only to look back up to see her still close to him. Then she did it. She absolutely sent him over the edge. She had put her lips together and was blowing lightly on his cut as if to take the sting away. He felt as every nerve in his body has come alive.

"Feel better?" she whispered, her eyes locked with his. She loved how blue his eyes were, the same shade as the sea at that beach in France she had visited with her parents. What was the name of that beach again? It didn't really matter; his eyes were more beautiful than any ocean. Millions of freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, another testament to all of the work he had been doing outside in preparation for Bill and Fleur's upcoming nuptials. Hermione thought she could spend a lifetime staring into his eyes and counting his freckles.

Ron didn't trust himself to reply. He didn't think he was physically capable of saying anything as he looked into her large brown eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw there. Confusion, definitely confusion. And, was it possible, desire? She quickly licked her lips, a nervous habit of hers. Ron knew she didn't mean anything by it, there was nothing coy about Hermione, but nonetheless, the sight of her full, moist lips was having a physical effect on him.

It seemed as if time had stopped for them. He was so close to her, he would only have to move his face an inch or two and those beautiful lips would finally be on his. Ever so slowly, Ron started to move forward, his heart in his throat. His pulse started to pound as he realized that she had closed her eyes, moving her own head forward as well.

"Hermione, I think I found a great hairstyle for you to wear for the wedd—Oi! Sorry!" Ginny said. She was standing in the doorway holding a Muggle magazine, a look of embarrassment on her face. Ginny backed out of the room and they could hear her beat a fast retreat down the hall to her room.

The spell had broken, the moment was gone. Hermione was already on her feet, gathering up her shower items. Ron stood, unsure of what to do or say. He quickly moved past her out into the hallway. He watched as she turned off the light and came out to stand on the landing.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said. "Or maybe not. Your mom seems to have a list of chores as long as Merlin's beard!"

Ron nodded, feeling as if a fog was lifting. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Oh please, it is so exciting with the wedding and, remember, Harry's birthday too!"

"That's right! I had almost forgotten!"

"Well, good night Ron!"

" 'Night Hermione."

He watched her walk down the hall towards Ginny's room. Before she went in, she turned, giving him a shy smile. Ron waited until the door closed before turning to go up the stairs to his attic room. If he wasn't able to sleep before than there was no possible way he would be able to go to sleep now.

Hermione lay on the spare bed in Ginny's bedroom. She still hadn't processed exactly what had happened in the bathroom. After she had left Ron on the landing, Hermione had to face an interrogation by Ginny: What happened? What were you doing? The honest answer was that she had no idea!

She was mortified for a few reasons, the first one being that Ron had seen her in _these_ pajamas! Had it not been so hot in the Burrow she would not have even worn them. She had never felt so exposed in her life. And then, blowing on his cut. Good Lord, what made her do that? It seemed like a logical thing to do. Hermione remembered instances when she was a little girl and had scraped her knee and her mum had put an antiseptic lotion on her cut and had blown on it to take away the sting. Hermione told herself it was strictly a maternal instinct, that was why she had done it. Even she could not believe her own lie. She had just been looking for a way to get closer to Ron.

Hermione closed her eyes as she recalled that moment. He was going to kiss her. Ron Weasley had been leaning in to kiss her! She remembers how wonderful he smelt. All of the things that she had smelled in the Amortentia potion but other smells as well: the soap he had used in the shower, the sugary smell of the biscuits he had probably snuck in his room after dinner, the musky smell of his shaving cream. It all smelled heavenly.

Hermione knew she had to hold on to these moments, she knew deep down that there might be few and far between in the days that lay ahead. The past few weeks had been horrible. She had spent days perfecting the Obliviate curse, days creating new identities for her parents and arranging them transportation to Australia. The hardest part was watching them leave. She had hidden across the street, watching them lock up the house and load their luggage into their car. And then, they just drove away. Hermione had felt part of her heart die that day. She knew that what she had done would probably save their lives in the end but that didn't make it any easier. She had sat on the curb and sobbed for what seemed like hours before she picked up her beaded bag and disapparated to the Burrow.

Ron had been waiting outside for her and didn't say a word when he saw her tear-streaked face. Hermione had sent him an owl detailing her plans. He just took her in his arms and held her as the last few sobs worked their way through her body. Then, he led her into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea, sitting next to her to make sure she drank all of it. They had not spoken a word. It was almost as if they didn't need to. Ron had understood.

And then, before anything could be spoken between them, the kitchen was suddenly full of people. Mad-Eye, shouting directions at everyone. Fred and George cracking jokes. Tonks and Lupin exchanging mysterious looks and Bill and Fleur holding each other tightly. Before she knew it, she had transformed into Harry and was seated behind Kingsley on a broomstick. Hermione had never been as frightened as she was during that flight across the sky. The minute they had gotten up into the air the Death Eaters had been on them. She remembers firing spells wildly, having no idea if they were making contact with anyone. Her relief at arriving at the Burrow was short-lived as she realized that not everyone was back yet. Ron and Tonks were supposed to have arrived before her but only Harry, Hagrid, George, and Lupin were there.

It had been agonizing, waiting there. Her stomach turned as her mind played over different scenarios as to why Ron and Tonks were not back yet. And then, suddenly, there they were, walking up the lane toward the Burrow. Hermione only had eyes for Ron as she hurled herself into his arms, a warm feeling of relief washing over her. She had stared up into his face, seeing relief there as well as he mumbled something about her being alright.

And now it was hours later although it had felt like days. Hermione knew that the next few days would pass quickly in a flurry of activity leading up to the wedding. It would give her time to reflect on everything that had happened today, especially the incident in the bathroom. She tried to calm the flutter in her stomach. Was there a possibility that Ron had finally come to realize that something more than friendship existed between them? It was more than Hermione could hope for.


	2. Chapter Two: The PreNuptial Affair

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great feedback on the first chapter. This one is not as long but I hope you enjoy it! I am really trying to stay true to the book. There really are a lot of moments where Hermione and Ron are on their own! All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter Two: The Pre-Nuptial Affair_

It had been three days since Ron encountered Hermione in the bathroom. The next morning had been…uncomfortable. Maybe only for him but he had a hard time reconciling the Hermione sitting across from him at breakfast with the Hermione he had seen in the bathroom. Ron thought he much preferred "bathroom" Hermione—slightly damp from her shower, wearing very un-Hermione-like pajamas. But then, there she was the next morning in her usual jeans and t-shirt and Ron found he was even more intrigued, knowing what lay beneath the denim and cotton.

Ron loved food, especially his mother's food, but he could not wait to get through that breakfast. Hermione was already sitting at the table, looking fresh and well-rested, exactly opposite of how he felt. His mum had made the usual fare for the morning: eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. She had also made a pot of oatmeal, Hermione's favorite. For six years Ron had watched her eat oatmeal. She was methodical: two spoonfuls of brown sugar, a handful of walnuts and a handful of raisins. That morning shouldn't have been any different except for one thing: after Hermione stirred in her toppings of choice, she would take her first spoonful, hold it before her lips and blow on it. Ron had never thought anything of it before. But now, the sight of her lips like that had taken on a whole new meaning for him. It had only been a few short hours earlier that those lips had been blowing the sting away from the cut on his face.

Ron was anxious all day, concerned about being along with Hermione and even more concerned that he wouldn't be able to be with her at all. His mum made short work of that. In fact, Ron thought, the only time they had been alone was that first night in the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley had them cleaning, cooking, gardening, washing, all in preparation for the wedding. Ron couldn't remember a time when he had been so physically exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open during dinner! He would stumble up the stairs, take a quick shower, and then stumble back to his room, collapsing on his bed. Then just when he could feel himself drifting off, there she would be. Some image of Hermione would pop into his head. It was like a flashback of the moments he had seen her during the day: washing dishes at the sink, trying to blow her curls out of her eyes. Sitting with Ginny in the dining room, polishing endless trays of silver, a smudge of dirt on her nose (how he would have loved to point that out to her.) It seemed like every time he had a spare moment to talk with her, one of his parents would appear with a new and tedious chore for him to do. The only other person who was probably just as frustrated was Harry.

Ron could tell that Harry was chomping at the bit to get started on the horcrux search. The three of them had thought they would have plenty of time to plan here at the Burrow but things weren't working out the way they had thought they would. Even Ron was getting a bit panicked over it. There were so many unanswered questions. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Although he was supposed to be cleaning his room, Ron was sprawled out on his bed after dinner, pondering the issues of the horcruxes. He was hoping that Dumbledore had passed on some extra bit of wisdom to Harry, something that would be revealed at the right moment. He couldn't help but somewhat doubt that though. Ron was pretty confident that Harry had confided everything to himself and Hermione. A bloke could hope though.

A timid knock at the door broke his reverie. Before he could jump off his bed (his mum had a sneaky way of appearing), the door opened a crack as a pert little nose peered around it.

"Hi," said Hermione. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up in here," she asked, staring pointedly at him lounging on his bed.

"Well, yeah," Ron replied," just like you are supposed to be changing sheets, right?"

Rolling her eyes in that trademark way, Hermione said, "We did it yesterday, your mother forgot."

She entered the room closing the door behind her. She had a pile of books in her arms. Ron straightened up on his bed, very aware that Hermione and he were quite alone in his room. His heart started that familiar tattoo whenever she was near him. He watched her cross the small attic and drop the books on the camp bed that Harry used. She plopped down next to them and turned to look at him. She looked beautiful, but then again, he always thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was loosely pulled back, a few curly tendrils framing her face. It was another warm day and she had chosen a pair of khaki shorts instead of jeans, flip-flops (Muggles certainly came up with strange names for things) dangling from her feet as she leaned back on the bed.

"Oh, sitting down feels wonderful," she said. "Ginny and I were scrubbing out the kitchen cabinets all morning. I don't know what hurts more, my back from all of the scrubbing or my feet from all of the standing!"

Ron glanced down to her feet again and was surprised to see her toenails painted a dark red. He never thought of Hermione doing such a feminine thing like painting her toenails. There was probably a lot about Hermione he didn't know and he felt like kicking himself for wasting the past few years. He thought about all of the time they could have spent together, good times not time wasted in petty squabbles and arguments. And then, before he could stop himself, he was off the bed and at her feet.

Ron wasn't sure what made him do it probably some deep seated need to touch her, any part of her. He had never thought too much about feet but Hermione's seemed perfect. They were smooth on the bottom and arched in the most erotic way. She was wriggling her toes, unaware that he had moved to sit in front of her. Ron took her right foot into his hands, marveling at how small it was. Hermione sat up in a flash, her hair finally winning the battle against her clip, coming free and whipping around as she looked down into Ron's face.

"What, what, are you doing," she stammered. A slow flush was working its way up from the v-neck of her t-shirt, up her throat, and finally her face. She looked like a blooming rose, Ron thought.

"Well, I was going to give you a foot massage if you'll let me? I kind of feel responsible for your feet," he joked, "considering it was my mum who had you on them all day! Now, just relax, I mean how often are you gonna get a free foot massage!"

Ron moved his thumbs on the pad of her foot, moving them down her arch to massage her heel and then back up again. He stole a quick glance back up at her and saw that she was reclining back on the bed, her weight resting on her elbows. She was staring at him, a most shocked expression on her face. Ron smirked to himself, thinking that he had done what many had tried but had not achieved: he had rendered Hermione speechless. The thought had barely left his brain though when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know," she quickly said, "the Chinese believe that all sensation in your body starts at your feet. Supposedly there are all these little pressure points—oh, my, that does feel good!" She had closed her eyes, giving herself up to the warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

"Jeez," he said, "for a moment I thought I was going to get a lecture on the History of China."

Ron put her right foot down, picking up her left one, repeating the same motions. He looked up at her again and almost dropped the foot he had just picked up. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped from them. This was not the Hermione he had come to—gulp—love? The Hermione he knew was always in control, prim and proper. Not this, this, sensual young woman, lost in a moment of obvious pleasure. It was almost too much for him to handle, seeing her like this. It was how he had pictured her in some of his more randy fantasies, like the one when they were in his room (check), on his bed (not quite but close), just about ready to…No, he definitely couldn't start thinking about that, especially not when he was in such close proximity to her, with so much of her lovely, soft skin exposed.

He turned down her foot so her toes were pointing towards the floor, massaging the top of it now, working his way up towards her ankle. Ron's hands moved over the delicate bone, feeling the strong muscle of her calf which contradicted wildly with the softness of her skin. A soft hiss, escaped from Hermione's lips. Ron looked up to see her eyes open, staring hypnotically at his hands on her calf. Her brown eyes were slightly cloudy, her breathing becoming a little shallower. Blimey, he was going to have to check that bloody book of Fred and George's to see if there was a chapter on massages. If this how she reacted to a foot massage he could only imagine how she would react to a neck massage!

Although it took every ounce of strength he possessed, Ron put her foot back down on the floor, looking up at her as he did. "Better?" he asked.

The clouds in her eyes drifted away as Hermione looked down at Ron. "Much," she whispered. "Thanks. You are quite good at that Ron!" Their eyes were locked together and it seemed as if she were looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

Ron smiled up at her saying, "Well, if this saving the world from the Dark Lord thing doesn't work out, I need to have a back-up plan."

A slow smile spread across Hermione's lips. "Yes Ron, that's a great plan. I am sure there will be loads of Death Eaters lining up to feel your magical touch," she said and promptly turned pink. She seemed to realize where they were, how they were positioned because she jumped up off the bed like it was on fire. Ron fell back on his bum with the force of her movement and then got up quickly so she wouldn't see. He threw himself back down on his bed as she sat on the floor, starting to sort through the books she had brought with her

Had she really just described his touch as magical? He glanced down at her to see she was doing her best to pretend he wasn't even there. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed. He really had thrown her for a loop. Her hands trembled slightly as she started to sort through the books. Ron felt like he could spend his whole life watching Hermione and her books. The way her hands held them, moving over them in a careful, almost respectful manner. He loved the way her nose scrunched up slightly as she considered the merit of one book over another. She truly was a fascinating creature. He was starting to feel that overwhelming need to be close to her again when the door slowly opened and Harry walked in.

For the second time in three days Hermione was left to wonder what had just happened. She didn't think she had ever been so happy to see Harry in her life. She was actually becoming a little frightened by these recent encounters with Ron. She could always depend on Ron to be, well, Ron. Funny, immature, slightly rude, and in a constant state of hunger. She wasn't sure what to make of this new Ron. He was sensitive, considerate, and affectionate, all of the things she had always hoped he would be. Hermione felt the ridiculous need to shout from the mountaintops that Ron Weasley had just—given her a foot massage? Get a grip Granger, she thought. But his behavior had definitely changed towards her. It was just confirming her belief that maybe they were destined to be more than friends.

It had taken a while for her heart to heal from the wound that was Ron and Lavender's relationship. She still got slightly sick to her stomach when she thought back to them, displaying their affection for everyone to see. Even when things had broken off between the two of them and her relationship with Ron had returned to normal (whatever that meant), Hermione was still plagued with insecurities. How long would it be before another Lavender came around to claim Ron?

Hermione hated feeling like this. She was supposed to be the mature one of the group. But she wasn't mature. She had acted abominably towards Ron when he was dating Lavender. Thinking back on it caused her to flush now with embarrassment. He hadn't owed her anything, there was nothing spoken between them. After all, he was not a mind reader. The fault lay with her. She should have been able to confront Ron and been open about how she felt but she just couldn't do it. And, sadly, she knew why. When it came down to it, Hermione Granger was just a plain, old coward.

But in the back of her mind was a nagging voice, _"This isn't the time Hermione. Harry needs both of you right now, you can't risk jeopardizing the future by going down this trail."_ And there it was. The pull back and forth between what she so longed to tell Ron and what she felt her responsibilities for the future of their way of life were. Risk a broken heart or risk not having a heart at all?


	3. Chapter Three: Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the great feedback. There is a small nod here to the movie and I took the liberty of stealing a line from the book. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 3: Wedded Bliss_

Hermione twisted and turned in front of the full length mirror in Ginny's room. Why did she ever let Ginny talk her into buying this dress! It was lovely but Hermione wasn't used to showing so much skin. The back of the dress dipped low while the bottom flared out above her knees, perfect for spinning around on the dance floor. It was held up by tiny straps and the bodice was quite fitted, molding to her tiny waist while giving her a boost in the bosom department. Ginny had picked open-toe high-heel sandals in the same lilac color. Hermione wasn't used to looking so feminine and, as she gave herself a final glance over, she thought she could get used to it!

The morning had been filled with fun, feminine activity. All of the women in the house, including Hermione, had gone into Ottery St. Catchpole to have their hair and make-up done. Mrs. Weasley had been able to locate a witch who owned her own shop right in the village. Hermione's hair had been straightened and put into a loose bun, sitting at the nape of her neck while curly tendrils framed her face. One of the witches in the shop had used some charms to make-up Hermione's face. A smoky gray eye shadow had been applied to her lids along with a few swipes of mascara along her lashes, finishing the look. A quick swipe of pink gloss made her lips look plump and inviting. Hermione could have done without the eye shadow but she did purchase the mascara and lip gloss before they left the shop to head back to the Burrow.

Everyone looked beautiful, especially Fleur. Her elegant white gown clung to her figure perfectly. The goblin made tiara from Ron's Aunt Muriel made her look like a princess. Ginny and Gabrielle looked spectacular in their matching bridesmaid dresses, gold in color which only served to compliment Ginny's skin tone and hair. Mrs. Delacour and Mrs. Weasley also looked resplendent in their new robes, blue for Mrs. Delacour and magenta for Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed the morning. She felt as if she were truly a member of the family.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny. She really felt as if Ginny were her sister. A sister who needed comforting at the moment. It couldn't be easy for Ginny, knowing that three of them would be embarking on a dangerous mission and she would be left behind, not knowing what was happening. Hermione knew she was also upset about the pause in her relationship with Harry. Harry. So noble, so honorable, so—foolish! Hermione didn't like to think that but she couldn't help it. She knew Harry had only broken it off with Ginny as a way to protect her and the Weasley's but that didn't make it any easier for Ginny. She couldn't blame her for wanting to kiss Harry as much as she possibly could before they left. Hermione thought back to the previous night and Ron's reaction.

"_What do you think they are doing?" he asked, pacing his room back and forth. Hermione was pretty certain they were snogging but didn't think Ron needed to hear the honest truth._

"_Well," she said as she packed more of his clothes into her purse," it is Harry's birthday. Maybe Ginny wanted to give him her present in private."_

_This stopped Ron in his tracks. "In private! What could she possibly have to give him that she wouldn't be able to give him in front of everybody else?"_

_Hermione turned from the bed to face Ron. "Does it matter? Really Ron, you need to accept the fact that there is something between Harry and Ginny! Think about how she must be feeling. The three of us are going off together and she is being left behind. Now, while I am sure she is concerned about you and me, she must be out of her mind with worry about Harry. "_

_Ron was staring at her now, his face slightly flaming. "So, I should feel sorry for the bloke who wants to snog her?"_

_Hermione crossed the room to stand in front of him, rolling her eyes as she replied, "No, not feel sorry but empathize Ron! Don't you want him to be happy? Is it too much for you to trust your sister and her feelings for Harry? Think back to this past spring. You were fine with them and we all had such fun. Do you want to deny him that now?"_

"_No, Hermione, don't say that," Ron said, looking sheepishly down at his feet. "Of course I want him to be happy, he's my best mate. It' just that—"_

"_It's just what Ron? Ginny is quite capable of taking care of herself despite whatever you or your brothers might think," Hermione said. Her eyes were blazing now and her tone became fierce. "Imagine that you were sending off the only person you have ever loved, not knowing if or when you were going to see them again. What would you do?"_

_Ron swallowed hard, as if digesting the words that Hermione had just said. He thought about if it was him and he had to leave his family, leave Hermione. An image of Hermione in his arms came into Ron's head: his hands in her hair, his lips on hers. He knew _**exactly**_ what he would want to do and it wasn't anything that he would want to do in front of his family. With one last look at Hermione, he turned on his heel, headed out the door and back down the stairs._

"_Bloody hell, "Hermione muttered as she chased after him._

Poor Harry, thought Hermione. As if he didn't already have enough to deal with, he had to handle Ron's ridiculous protectiveness of Ginny. If the situation was different, Hermione would have admired him for it. If Ginny had been head over heels for some slick git, it would be understandable. But when she was in love with your best friend, someone you had known for 6 years, well, at some point you had to let go.

Putting the problems of Harry and Ginny, from her mind, Hermione bounded down the stairs and out the back door to the orchard where the marquee had been setup for the ceremony. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, a day any bride would love to have as her wedding day. As she walked, Hermione took in the natural beauty of the Burrow. It had become her second home and it broke her heart to have to leave it not knowing when she would return.

Hermione continued down the path, spotting Ron and Harry at the entrance to the marquee. They both looked dashing. The Weasley men had gone all out and purchased new dress robes for the occasion. Ron looked handsome, even more than usual due to the fact that he was wearing clothes that fit him properly instead of being too short or too tight. He really was quite tall and his lean frame had become more muscular over the past year. As much as she hated to admit it, Quidditch did certainly agree with him.

The two of them were laughing as she approached. Ron, though, had stopped mid-laugh as he watched her join their group. Hermione could feel a blush forming as she felt the intensity of his gaze. She really should pay more attention to her appearance, especially if she was going to get reactions like this from Ron. Maybe she should have bought the eye shadow too, she thought as she joined them in their conversation.

Ron could barely focus on what the little wizard was saying. He was still floored over Hermione. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He kept stealing glances at her, wanting to memorize every detail of her face. Damn that Krum for ruining his moment. Stupid, goatee growing git. He glanced down at Hermione again and felt his heart twist a little. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched Bill and Fleur exchange their vows. She must have felt him watching her because she turned and beamed at him, her eyes glittering with tears. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. It was to his great relief that she just kept smiling and did not pull her hand back.

The site of her walking toward him was one that would stay with him for a long time. The site of her walking away- even longer. Blimey, what had happened to the rest of her dress! It was all he could do to keep his composure as they took their seats before the ceremony. Hermione had led the way down the aisle, affording him the perfect view of her almost backless dress. He had been hypnotized by the sway of her hips and the way her dress swished out with every stride she took. As they sat down, he had felt beads of sweat along his forehead. Bloody hell, why did Bill and Fleur have to pick the summertime to get married?

Ron was just starting to feel comfortable with Hermione's hand in his own when the ceremony was over. The rows of chairs were being replaced with tables and a golden dance floor appeared. His first thought was to put as much distance between Hermione and Krum. He pulled her along the dance floor, Harry following, until they reached a table that Luna was sitting at. Ron had just started to relax (conversations with Luna were always entertaining) when there he was again—Krum. There was no way he was going to sit on the side and watch him dance with Hermione. It would be like the Yule Ball all over again.

"Come and dance," he said.

Some sort of Irish jig was playing. Years of attending various Weasley weddings had prepared Ron for such moments. He took delight in swinging Hermione around, enjoying the quick view of leg he saw as her dress spun away from her. As the music picked up in tempo and the dancing became quicker, her hair started to pull away from the bun at the base of her neck, the straightening charm starting to wear off. He liked it better like that, curly and wild, a perfect contradiction to her personality. The music suddenly slowed down. Ron glanced at Hermione, an eyebrow arched up in question. She smiled in return, stepping closer to him.

"Uh, well, should I," Ron stuttered. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands all of a sudden.

"Really, Ron," Hermione laughed, "I never knew you were such a great dancer. Don't ruin the illusion now!" She took his left hand in her right one, putting her left hand on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. They started to move to the music, an old Muggle tune by Ella somebody.

"It's been a wonderful day, hasn't it," Hermione asked. If Ron didn't know better, he could have sworn that she was part veela by the way she was glowing.

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, not bad for a wedding. Seems crazy, though, having a wedding with so much other stuff going on." He glanced down at her, noticing her hand had slid from his shoulder to his chest. He instinctively pulled her closer, bringing their joined hands in between their bodies.

"I know what you mean, " she said, "but I think that's why it is even more important to have it. It is a final testament to all that is good in this world, all that we are fighting to save. If Dumbledore was alive, he would say that it would be the most devastating act towards You-Know-Who."

Ron scrunched up his features, "What, a wedding? Devastating to You-Know-Who?"

"No not a wedding. Love," was her simple reply.

Hermione's eyes were like liquid as she looked into his blue ones. Ron was marveling at the feel of her against him. His hand spanned the width of her back and he could feel the heat of her skin as his fingers skimmed the edge of her dress. Ron knew nothing about fabrics but he wished Hermione would always wear this silky material. He could actually feel her beneath it, all curves and softness. No scratchy jumpers, no thick tights, no buttoned shirts. Just her body moving in time with his to the music. A few of the curls that had escaped her bun were loose around her face. He moved them behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his thumb as he did so. Her eyes instinctively closed and her face moved closer into his hand. When her eyes opened, she looked up at him expectantly, her lips parted slightly, practically begging to be kissed.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, now if you can please take your seats, dinner is about to be served," spoke the lead singer of the band.

Without letting her go, Ron looked down to Hermione saying, "Go find Harry, I'll grab us a couple of butter beers."

She smiled, nodding. She stepped out of his arms, turning to find the table they had left Harry at and again Ron was left to ponder whether he liked her dress better from the front or the back. After holding her so close, and looking down between them to see the soft curves of her breasts rise above her dress, Ron was pretty sure the front of the dress was winning the war.

Love, he thought. Hermione was right. It was the one emotion that Voldemort truly didn't understand, probably one of the only things he feared, besides death. Ron looked over and caught a glimpse of his brother and Fleur. They both had looks of pure joy on their faces, confident in their love for one another. At that moment, Ron wanted nothing more than to feel the same thing. He didn't care that he would be embarking into the unknown. He needed to tell Hermione how he felt because he didn't think he would be able to keep it inside of himself anymore.

Confident in what he was going to do, Ron grabbed three butter beers off the tray of a passing waiter. He had just spotted the table where Hermione and Harry were sitting when he saw it. It looked like a small ball of light and then it exploded into the tent, landing onto the dance floor.

Bloody hell, Ron thought.


	4. Chapter Four:  The Arrival

**Author's Note: I thought about condensing all of Grimmauld Place into one chapter but decided against it. Keep the reviews coming, I appreciate all of the tips I have received! All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 4: The Arrival_

Ron sat on the sofa, his hands running through his hair. They were safe, his family was safe. He could feel his whole body shaking with relief as the last wisps of his father's Patronus disappeared. He was aware of Hermione sitting next to him, hugging him, her body trembling as well. Ron couldn't believe how drastically things had changed in the past two hours. He stole a glance at Hermione, no longer in her silky dress but her hair still up in a bun. She had a small cut on her cheek, probably from a piece of flying glass at the coffee shop. He shuddered to himself thinking about the danger they had just been in. He had just barely pushed her out of the way of that Death Eaters spell. Now here they were at Grimmauld Place, safe for the moment.

The escape from the Burrow seemed surreal. Ron had been making his way back to the table, butter beers in hand, when Kingsley's Patronus had landed. Just as quick as it came, it disappeared and total mayhem ensued. Wedding guests were disapparating and Death Eaters were appearing, shooting curses and hexes throughout the remaining crowd. Ron had been desperate to find Hermione and Harry. They had just been in his line of view and then they were gone. And then, with heart wrenching awareness, he could hear Hermione screaming his name. People were everywhere, running, shouting for their loved ones. Ron didn't see anyone he knew, not his parents, or siblings. Everything was like a blur and then suddenly there was Hermione and Harry. She grabbed his hand and they were gone.

Ron felt as tightly wound as one of his mum's balls of yarn. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. The crowded streets of London, the duel in the coffee shop. He felt like it would be days before he would be able to process what had happened. But Ron knew he didn't have days. He knew that the days ahead would be spent in planning out their next move. Planning how to stay alive.

Hermione had just said something about spending the night in the drawing room. He agreed with her. He had never liked being at Grimmauld Place, even when the Order was here, arguing loudly about their course of action against Voldemort. Being surrounded by the heirlooms of the Black family, their matriarch screaming from her portrait was a constant reminder to Ron about what they were up against.

Harry muttered something about using the bathroom, leaving the room rather quickly. Ron looked over to Hermione who was arranging sleeping bags on the floor and pulling clothes out of her beaded bag. "Here are your pajamas Ron," she said as she crossed the room, holding out a well-worn t-shirt and a pair of plaid bottoms. They were about to spend their first night together. Somehow it wasn't quite how Ron had pictured it.

How could he be thinking of something like that after what they had just been through? Maybe there was a correlation between near-death experiences and physical reactions. Ron knew he wanted nothing more than to grab Hermione and hold her in his arms. So, he did.

Hermione gasped as Ron pulled her to him, crushing her in his arms. Her face was flush against his neck and she could still smell the cologne he had worn for the wedding, woodsy and musky both at the same time. His pajamas were the only barrier between them. Hermione pulled her arms free to wrap them around him, trying to put as much feeling into the hug as she possibly could. She was terrified by what had just occurred although she would never admit it to either Ron or Harry. She felt she had to be strong for them. She didn't want them having any ridiculous chivalrous notions of protecting her. Hermione knew what she had gotten involved with in joining Harry on the quest for the horcruxes.

Ron's heart almost burst as he felt her arms come around him, responding to his embrace. His chin rested on her head and he inhaled the lovely scent of her hair. "Are you alright", he asked, pulling away slightly so he could see her face.

"Just a little shaken, that's all", she said giving him a weak smile. "What about you?"

"The same," he replied and as much as he didn't want to, he stepped away from her, taking his pajamas out of her hands. It was the second time that day that he held her in his arms but so much had changed. He wanted desperately to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright but he didn't know _if_ everything was going to be alright. "Maybe you should go check on Harry. He's been gone for a while."

Hermione sighed, going back over to the beaded bag. "Your right. I have his toothbrush somewhere in here; I'll bring it to him. _Accio _toothbrush!" Three toothbrushes came flying out of the beaded bag. Hermione took one, heading towards the door.

Before she walked out, Ron said, "Hermione—you were beautiful tonight. You know, at the wedding."

She glanced back at him, her cheeks blushing becomingly, "Thank you Ron." It was all for you, she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

Ron took the few moments alone to quickly change into his pajamas before surveying the drawing room floor. Hermione had laid out all three of their sleeping bags on the floor, in-between the couch and fire place. He noticed, with a thrill, that she had placed her bag next to his. Whether on purpose or by chance, he didn't know, although he would like to believe it was on purpose. He took the pillows off the couch, laying them on the floor. He put Hermione's sleeping bag on top of them. There, he thought, much better.

"I don't think Harry is feeling too well. He really didn't' look all that-what are you doing?" Hermione said as she entered the room.

Ron turned slightly pink, not quite looking at her, replying, "Well, I thought that maybe you would be more comfortable, you know, uh, with the cushions."

"Thanks Ron, that was thoughtful of you," Hermione replied. So much for equal treatment she thought to herself. As much as she didn't want to admit it, though, she was touched. It was such a small gesture but it spoke volumes to her. She watched as Ron climbed into his sleeping bag, stretching his lean frame. With a jolt she suddenly realized that she would be spending the night sleeping next to him. She would most likely be spending many nights sleeping next to him. Something she couldn't identify stirred within in her making her feel warm yet slightly uncomfortable as well, although in a good way. Hermione realized Ron was looking up at her, a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "you look like you're gonna get sick."

Hermione flushed, replying quickly, "Nothing. I just need to change into my pajamas. I am going to pop into one of the bedrooms and change. I don't want to disturb Harry in the bathroom if he's not feeling well." She made a move to go towards the door when Ron jumped up blocking her path.

"No," he said, "I don't want you wandering the house on your own. I know we are the only one's here but this place is creepy. I'll step out into the hallway so you can have the room to yourself. I'll knock before I come back in." He squeezed her hand as he left the room.

Ron shut the door quietly behind him, leaning against it. He tried not to think about what Hermione was doing in the room he had just left. Merlin, he hoped she brought those little pajamas with her. Before he could even let his mind wander back to that evening just a few nights before, he felt the door open.

"That was quick," he said. Damn, he thought, no little pajamas. She did look adorable though in a t-shirt and pajama pants similar to the ones he had on.

"Are we having a meeting in the hallway," Harry asked as he came out of the bathroom.

Hermione smiled at both of them, "No, Ron just let me have a moment to myself to change. I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

Ron and Harry headed back into the drawing room. "How you feeling mate," Ron asked.

"Tired," Harry replied as he climbed into his sleeping bag. He smiled to himself as he realized how they were arranged. It felt so good to lie down, he thought. He could be lying on a board of nails and he could probably fall asleep.

Ron could hear Harry's breathing become heavy and within minutes, he was snoring lightly. Ron was exhausted himself and could feel his eyelids start to droop when he heard Hermione slip into the room. She turned off the lights but had conjured up some blue flames to prevent the room from sinking into total darkness. Ron hadn't slept with a nightlight since he was in nappies but he found the flames comforting. He watched as Hermione slipped into her sleeping bag next to him, slightly elevated from the cushions. She turned to him and smiled. Her eyes looked huge in her small face.

"I thought you would have fallen asleep already, "she whispered.

"Almost, I couldn't help it," he replied.

"I'm sorry if I woke you coming into the room." She shifted slightly, lying on her back and pulling the blanket of her sleeping bag down a little, folding her hands over the top of it. Her hair fanned out over her pillow, some of it cascading down toward Ron. He reached over and twirled one of her curls around his finger. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Maybe she should have slept next to Harry. It would have been much less—dangerous. She could feel the tension leaving her body as Ron continued to twirl her hair. She wanted to look at him so bad but didn't want to break the moment.

"Hermione," he asked, "are you scared?"

She turned over to look at him, forcing him to take his hand back as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yes, I am," she replied, " I am just scared about the unknown we are about to face. I am scared for our families and their safety but I am mostly scared for Harry."

Ron nodded slightly, "I know what you mean. It seems like every part of his life has been leading up to this. He better put that bloody sense of honor of his aside and let us help him."

Hermione laughed, "He can be frustrating at times, can't he? I guess we will just have to be more forceful." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Was it really only a few hours ago that we were at a wedding? It feels like years." She rolled over on her stomach, looking down at Ron.

"I know, it doesn't seem real, does it? But, as scary as this is, as much as we feel that we are going into the unknown, there is no place that I would rather be then here." There was fierceness to his tone that Hermione was not accustomed to hearing. The same fierceness was reflected in his eyes as well. Over the past few days at the Burrow, Hermione had witnessed a new side to Ron. He was still the same funny, slightly irresponsible boy she had come to love but there was a new side to him as well. A side that reflected maturity and strength. Although she didn't think it was possible, she felt as if she loved him more.

As Ron gazed up at Hermione he was moved by a strong feeling to protect her. He knew she would hate that, absolutely loathe the idea of not being able to protect herself, or even worse, believing that others didn't think she could protect herself. She had already been through so much, having to send her parents away, unsure if she would ever see them again. He wanted to do something to ease the hurt that he knew that she must be feeling but trying very hard from showing.

Her hand lay next to one of the cushions. He reached over and covered it with his own, his thumb moving in circles. He saw her eyes widen in response but she did not draw back. Instead, she moved her hand to lace their fingers together.

"There is no place I would rather be too," she said. They both fell asleep, hands intertwined and unspoken words left suspended in the air like the blue flames dancing above their heads.


	5. Chapter Five:  The Wait

**A/N: This one is a little shorter than the others but I want to make the Ministry its own chapter. For those who reviewed and want to offer suggestions about making it sound more "British", please do! All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 5: The Wait_

It was so 'effin hot, Ron thought. 12 Grimmauld Place had become positively stifling. They didn't dare open any windows or curtains. They couldn't, even if they wanted to, not with a half-dozen Death Eaters keeping constant vigil across the street. It had been three days since the night they fled the wedding. Three days that they had been waiting for Kreacher to come back with Dung. Thinking about Kreacher made Ron feel guilty. He had never liked Kreacher but after listening to his story about the locket, Ron couldn't help but pity him. Although he would never admit it to Hermione, Ron thought maybe creating S.P.E.W. wasn't a bad idea.

Ron groaned inwardly thinking about Hermione. Waking up next to her after the first night in the drawing room was something he could get used to. When he woke up she was still asleep, her hair in a tangle across her pillow. She had kicked off her covers slightly, her leg falling off the cushions. Her t-shirt was pushed up slightly and her pajama bottoms had slipped down exposing her flat stomach. At some point during the night, their hands had drifted apart but still remained close. Considering all they had been through that day, Ron thought it was probably one of the best nights of sleep he had ever gotten.

Harry had decided to move into Sirius' bedroom the next night. Ron wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he might be trying to give him and Hermione some privacy. The thought made him chuckle. He appreciated Harry's gesture and wondered what Hermione thought of it. She probably thought that Harry was too hot in the stuffy drawing room. The heat was having a definite effect on her choice of fashion. Pants were replaced with denim shorts and cardigans were replaced with camisoles. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ron knew that Hermione had always dressed like this during the summer except that, for the first time, he was aware of it. Uncomfortably aware of it. He felt like wherever he turned, there she was, scantily clad, too much leg and breast exposed. Ron was starting to feel a bit like a perv but he just couldn't help staring at her.

When she wasn't busy reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, she was doing her best to clean up Grimmauld Place in an effort to keep herself busy. Hair pinned back, on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. He almost dropped the dishes he was carrying when he saw her, bum up in the air shaking slightly with the ferocity of her scrubbing. The afternoon of the third day, she had decided to tackle the library, naturally. She had been perched precariously on a ladder, trying to dust shelves when Ron walked in. Feather duster in hand, she was stretched out doing her best to reach the top shelf.

"Forgot you can do magic," he said, walking into the room, admiring the site of her long legs. He barely had a moment to appreciate the view before she gasped in surprise and started to fall off the ladder. He dashed across the room just in time to catch her, rather sloppily, in his arms, her body sliding down his in a slow burn. Her feet were barely touching the ground, her hands wrapped in his shirt, Ron's own hands gripping her waist. He marveled at how tiny she was. He could feel all of her pressed up against him, like when they had danced at the wedding but it was different this time. This time there were no guests, no relatives, no interruptions.

Hermione gazed up at Ron, relishing the feeling of being in his arms. She wasn't prepared for the hardness of his body against the softness of her own. It made her feel safe but vulnerable at the same time.

"It looks like you forgot you could do magic too," she replied, her lips twitching. Ron smiled at her jest. A speck of dust had fallen from her duster landing right above his upper lip. Before she could stop herself, she took her thumb, running it across his lip to remove it.

Ron felt like he had been branded. Such a small touch but it filled him with a scorching heat. It was like fire had been stoked deep within the furnace of his body and the flames were being fanned. His hands were still at her waist and he started to move one of them up her back. He could feel the dampness of her skin through her tank top, the curve of her spine. He was trying to memorize everything about her, everything about this moment. Then, BAM!

"Ooof," Ron grunted as a several large books from the top shelf of bookcase Hermione had been attempting to dust fell on top of his head.

Hermione winced, stepping back and out of Ron's grasp. "I guess I should have used magic. Are you ok?"

Ron, rubbing his head, replied, "Yeah, fine. I guess I'll let you get back to it then." He turned from her, leaving the library. Hermione frowned, watching him leave. She didn't understand. Had she done something? Why had he left so quickly? Could he be that oblivious, did he not realize how much she craved being near him? Yes, knowing Ron, he probably was that oblivious. Or was it something else? Hermione had felt sure that he had finally realized his feelings for her. But what if he hadn't? Or worse, what if he just didn't feel the same? She looked down at the books, trying to ignore the tears burning her eyes as she put them back in their proper place.

Ron stood in the hall, right outside the library, trying to collect himself. He didn't think he could take much more. What would she think of him if she had gotten a good look at him before he left the room? She would probably be disgusted. He closed his eyes, gripping a credenza, counting down from ten as he waited for the tightness in his jeans to fade. Another moment had gotten away from him. Maybe they just weren't meant to be together. He shoved his hands in his pockets, heading down to the kitchen for a drink of water.

The rest of the evening was spent in the drawing room in stony silence. Hermione continued her reading while Ron played with the Deluminator from Dumbledore. They had barely spoken since the incident in the library except for Hermione to yell at him for turning the lights on and off. In typical fashion, he snapped back at her. Harry, finally fed up with their bickering, left the room where they continued to sit in silence until Lupin arrived.

It was many hours later, Ron ready for bed and lying in his sleeping bag. Hermione was in the bathroom, finishing up her shower. So much had happened in only a few short hours. The explosive scene between Harry and Lupin and then the return of Kreacher. The past few days had been spent in a false sense of security. They had been isolated here at Grimmauld Place but now the evil going on outside was brought into the house.

Ron was concerned on many levels but his utmost concern was for Hermione. His blood absolutely boiled at the thought of the Muggle- born Registration Commission. Hermione was no doubt the greatest witch of their age. Anybody would have to be barking to question her ability. The idea that she could be arrested and thrown into Azkaban filled him with a rage that he had never known. It made his resolve to protect her even firmer.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, wearing her little pajamas. Ron could hardly appreciate it though, since he could barely see her, the blue flames only offering a tiny amount of light. He noticed that she had moved her sleeping bag a little further away from his. He was rather put off by this but not surprised. The incident in the library had hung between them all day. He watched as she slipped into her sleeping bag, turning her back to him. He sighed.

"Good night Hermione."  
"Good night Ron."


	6. Chapter Six: BestLaid Plans

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the feedback—keep it coming! This one is a bit longer than the others, I hope everyone enjoys it. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter Six__**: **__Best-Laid Plans_

Light was just beginning to peak through the drawing room curtains when Hermione opened her eyes. Her heart felt heavy. She had not slept well, tossing and turning. Her dreams were dark and shadowy. Images of Ron and a girl without a face but with a high-pitched telling giggle. She felt as if someone had slipped her a Puking Pastille. Hermione turned over, to see that Ron was still sleeping.

At some point during the night, he had decided to take off his t-shirt and sleep on top of his sleeping bag instead of under it. She didn't blame him, it was hot in the room. She had cast a fan charm but it did nothing but push the steamy air around, offering very little relief. Hermione let her gaze trail over his body. She could feel heat rush to her cheeks as she took in his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His stomach was flat and she could make out a slight ripple of muscle. A narrow band of hair began below his belly button and made a march down, disappearing into the top of his pajama pants. Her face flamed even more at that realization. She had never seen so much of Ron exposed. Seeming him like this brought the physical attraction she felt for him to a whole new level. Like all girls her age, Hermione had fantasized endlessly about what it would be like to kiss him or just be in his arms. But now, a new stirring had begun within her. She allowed herself a moment to consider what it would be like to have the hard length of him pressed against her in the most intimate of ways, to let her hands run up and down his arms, and follow the dangerous path of ginger hair from his navel. It was with a start that Hermione realized Ron was awake and staring at her, a curious expression on his face.

"Good morning," he said, stretching his arms above his head. "Sleep well?"

"Horribly. You?

"Same."

Ron was watching her warily. When he woke-up, he was hoping that she would still be asleep. He loved watching her sleep. Her face was so peaceful. But more than anything, he loved the way she was sprawled out on her sleeping bag. Legs and arms akimbo, pajamas pushed up in all the right spots. It was so un-Hermione like. When he realized she was already awake he was slightly disappointed until he saw the look on her face. She hadn't realized he was awake yet and was studying him like a plant in Professor Sprout's greenhouse. Although it was not completely light in the room, he could see a blush working its way up from her neck and across her face. His heart skipped a beat—she was checking him out. Well, might as well give her the whole view, he thought.

Ron stood up, shaking out his sleeping bag and rolling it up. He looked over at her to see she was doing the same. Damn, he had forgotten that she had on those little pajamas he had seen her in at the Burrow. And here he thought he might have an advantage over her. He watched as she gathered her hair in her hands, slightly arching her back, her breasts thrust out as she put her hair up in that messy way girls seemed to be so fond of.

Merlin's beard, she was doing it to him again. Morning was already a tough time for a bloke, and here she was flaunting herself right in front of him. He turned away quickly, looking around for his socks which had also disappeared off of him during the night. By the time he turned around again, she had put a t-shirt over her camisole.

"Shall we go down to the kitchen, then?" she asked. Ron followed her out of the drawing room, noticing that she hadn't changed out of the shorts. He was wondering if she was wearing any knickers under them (he seriously doubted it, the material was so thin he was sure he would have seen them) when she stopped short at the kitchen door. He grabbed onto the doorframe to prevent himself from falling into her.

"Whats wrong?", he exclaimed. Hermione had gone as still as a statue. Ron moved past her, his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he took in the site of the kitchen. Kreacher had definitely been busy overnight. The copper pots were shining and the wooden table had been buffed to a gleam. The house-elf himself was working over the stove.

"Good morning Master Weasley, Miss. Granger," he spoke although it sounded like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. Old habits die hard, thought Ron.

"Good morning Kreacher, "said Hermione, looking at Ron with raised eyebrows. She sat down at the table, Ron sitting down across from her.

Kreacher bustled over with a tea service saying, "I trust you can pour Miss. Granger. I am just finishing up Master Weasley's eggs and sausages. Your pot of porridge is almost ready as well Miss. Granger." He turned back to the pots and pans on the stoves.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, open-mouthed and amazed at Kreacher's transformation. He even looked a little cleaner. Hermione grabbed the teapot of the tray turning to Ron saying, "You take two lumps, right?"

He nodded, secretly pleased that she knew how he took his tea. He watched as she added a healthy amount of cream to the cup and passed it over to him. Their hands accidentally brushed in the transfer of the cup. Hermione was amazed at how such a small touch could have such an effect on her. It was only the quickest warmth of skin on skin but if filled her with a glow. She smiled at Ron, a smile that vanquished any tension that existed between them. Kreacher then bustled over to the table with their breakfasts.

This was how Harry found them. He smiled to himself, thinking it was a cozy and domestic scene, both Ron and Hermione in their pajamas, sharing breakfast. Ron actually had quite the goofy look on his face, as he was watching Hermione add raisins to her porridge. He rather felt like his was disturbing them. Clearing his throat to announce himself, Harry entered the room.

Later, when Kreacher had cleared away all of the breakfast dishes and removed himself to another part of the house, Ron, Harry and Hermione sat and discussed their course of action.

"So, "Ron started, rubbing his full belly, "what do we do? Try to find out where she lives?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think we need to infiltrate the Ministry."

"Brilliant", Ron replied, "when do we go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing. "We just can't march down to the Ministry, Ron! We need to plan! We can definitely not go as ourselves, that's for sure. We will have to use some of our supply of Polyjuice Potion. This is what I think we should do…"

And so it began, the days, really weeks, of planning. It was exhausting but it was better then sitting around doing nothing. Having a goal had made it seem real. They took turns using the Invisibility Cloak so they could observe the comings and goings of people outside of the Ministry. Each night they met and collected all of their information in a sort of notebook.

It was during these journey's out of Grimmauld Place that Ron was most tense, especially when it was Hermione's turn to go. He couldn't sit still, alternating between pacing up and down the drawing room or making constant visits to the window in the hall. He would only visibly relax when he heard Hermione's voice calling out to say that she had returned.

At night, when it was just the two of them in the drawing room, they would talk about "the plan." And every night he would do his best to convince her that she should not go with them, that it was too dangerous for her. And every night she would fight him on the issue, insisting that the danger to her was no greater than the danger to him or Harry. In the end they would fall asleep, agreeing to disagree. Ron would wait until Hermione's breathing became steady, thinking that she was asleep, before reaching over to grab her hand, and not relaxing until he felt her squeeze it in acknowledgement.

Hermione didn't fare any better when it was Ron's turn to observe the Ministry building. Harry could only hope that they were as concerned for him when he had to go out! He had just returned to the house, the wonderful smell of onion soup coming from the kitchen as Kreacher was probably getting ready to serve lunch. He paused in the doorway, again, taking in the view of his two best friends at the kitchen table. They were sitting next to one another, backs to him, their heads close together as they poured over the notes that they had collected. He smirked as he watched Ron's arm hanging in mid-air, trying to decide whether or not to wrap it around Hermione's shoulder. She shifted slightly, causing him to pull it back quickly. Harry was filled with emotion as he watched them. They had both given up so much in order to help him. He only hoped that he wouldn't let them down.

The night before they were to put their plan into action, Harry decided to turn in early, heading up to Sirius' room. Ron and Hermione sat alone in the drawing room, Ron watching Hermione pack her beaded bag. He was filled with conflict. He knew it was pointless to argue with her any longer but felt he had to try at least one more time.

"How 'bout if you wait outside the Ministry while Harry and I go in? If we are not back in an hour then you can come in and look for us." He thought this sounded reasonable.

Hermione didn't respond right away, instead looking down at the bag, shaking her head slowly. "You just don't get it Ron, do you? How do you think I would feel, being left behind here or even in the alleyway? Not knowing what was happening, not knowing if you or Harry were okay? And if one of you were to get hurt, how would I be able to live with myself? I would constantly wonder if I had only been there maybe I could have helped or prevented something from happening? But at least I would be safe, right?" She turned to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione dropped down on the couch, her head in her hands.

Ron went over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I never thought about it that way. I just don't want to see anything happen to you. Please stop crying, I know I've been acting like a prat!"

She laughed at this, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry for getting all weepy, it's just that I am really nervous about tomorrow. Just the slightest mistake could get us all caught or worse." She looked up at Ron, who felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the tears tracking down her face. Keeping his arm around her, he used his free hand to wipe the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

"I understand, I feel the same. But it will be ok, you'll see. We'll be back here in no time." God, he wished she would stop looking at him like that, like he was going to fix everything and make it better. He wanted nothing more than to hold her face in his hands and kiss away her tears. Ron had never seen this side of Hermione, she seemed so vulnerable. He was used to her being the dependable one of the group, stoic to a point. Part of him was relieved to see this human side of her. He leaned back on the sofa they were sitting on, gently pulling her back with him so that her head rested on his arm. They sat there for a few minutes, in companionable silence.

After a while, Hermione spoke. "I guess we should go to sleep then. We will probably need all of the rest we can get." She stood, stretching slightly. Before she could move any further way from him, Ron grabbed her hand, looking up her. "Everything will be fine Hermione. You will see." She nodded, giving him a half-smile. "I am just going to go and get on my pajamas." She gave his hand a final squeeze, grabbed her beaded bag, and headed out the door.

Ron watched her go, hoping she believed his words. He wasn't sure if he believed them himself.

The world seemed to be spinning out of control. Ron felt like all of the breath was being squeezed from his body and then he felt nothing but pain. Excruciating pain. Then the world went black.

When he opened his eyes, Ron could just make out the shapes of Hermione and Harry floating above him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, it was like he had cotton balls in his ears. The only thing he could concentrate on was Hermione's touch. Her hands were moving over his left shoulder, the source of all the pain he was feeling. Gradually the stabbing pain started to fade, replaced with a more constant throb.

He couldn't believe they had gotten out of the Ministry alive. It had been a nightmare, a total disaster from the beginning. Walking into the Ministry had been frightening despite appearing as a Ministry employee. Probably the most stressful experience had been trying to stop the rain in Yaxley's office. He had tried both of the spells Hermione had told him but neither of them worked. He managed to use the Impervius charm to protect Yaxley's belongings from becoming wet. Ron was relieved to see his father in the lift and thrilled that he had been able to tell him how to stop the rain. He only wished he would have been able to spend more time with him, to find out if everyone in his family was safe and well.

Running into Hermione and Harry in the lift had been pure luck. It reminded Ron of the night on the Astronomy Tower. The Felix Felicis had saved them that night. He wasn't sure what had saved them today; sheer nerve most likely. Posing as Reg Cattermole had put things in perspective for him, though. Ron was distraught over whether or not the Cattermole's had managed to get away. He hoped so. Ron couldn't help but see how Reg's life paralleled his: both feared for the women they loved.

As they were running through the Ministry, Ron kept checking to see that Hermione was there. He prayed that the Polyjuice Potion she had taken would last until they escaped, if they escaped. Besides seeing wanted posters of Harry, while in Yaxley's office Ron had seen them of himself and Hermione as well. The pictures were taken from Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione both smiling broadly at the camera. It was bizarre to see them so happy with the words "Dead or Alive" emblazoned across the top of the paper.

Ron felt pretty close to dead now as Harry and Hermione half-dragged, half-carried him into the tent. Hermione kept glancing over to him as she prepared tea in the small kitchen. She was still dressed in Mafalda's robes which were too large for her giving her the appearance of a little girl dressed in her mum's clothes. She was concerned about Ron, hoping the dittany would help heal him. He looked so pale and drawn.

Hermione could not stop her hands from shaking. Even now, hours after they had made their escape, she was still trembling slightly. Harry was outside taking the first watch. Ron had drifted off to sleep, albeit a restless one. Hermione sat on a beat-up club chair reflecting on what had happened at the Ministry. Sitting in the chamber next to Umbridge, watching wizard and witches dragged away because they were Muggle-born. The sounds of them crying and screaming would stay with her for a long time. She tried not to think about how easily she could have been one of those witches being lead away. As much as she was frightened by it she was angered by it even more. Although they had barely escaped, they had gotten the locket. Now they just had to figure out how to destroy it.

Ron groaned slightly distracting Hermione from her thoughts. She rushed over to where he lay on the bottom bunk. His eyes fluttered opened as he felt her weight on the bed. Hermione brushed her hand across his forehead, sweeping aside a lock of his hair. She was concerned about an infection from his wound but he felt cool to her touch.

"How do you feel," she asked. He still looked so very pale, his eyes almost sunken into his head, dark smudges below them.

"A little better but tired. How are you?"

"I am relieved that you are alright. I feel horribly guilty Ron, I am so sorry. I don't know how it happened," she replied. "I thought I had a firm grip on you but I guess—"

Ron interrupted her, "Shh, shh. It's not your fault. We should be thanking you for your quick thinking." He grimaced as he tried to sit-up.

"Here Ron, let me help you." Hermione put her arms around his waist, pulling him into a sitting position. " I want to change your bandage and put more dittany on your wound."

Hermione lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, trying to move his arm as little as possible. There was quite a bit of dirt and blood still on his chest. It would be impossible for him to shower on his own, the last thing they needed was for him to collapse. Hermione stood up saying, "We need to get you cleaned up a bit. I'll be right back."

Ron watched her disappear into the bathroom. She came back quickly, carrying a washcloth and a basin of warm water. Pulling a small table next to the bed, Hermione put down the basin, dipping the washcloth into it. Ron's mouth went dry as he realized what she was going to do. It almost too much for him when she lifted off his shirt.

Slowly she pressed the washcloth onto Ron's chest, rubbing gently to remove the dirt and blood. Hermione swallowed, realizing the intimacy of what she was doing. She didn't look up at Ron, she didn't think she could without him seeing the emotion that was written on her face. As she moved the washcloth across his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. She forced herself to look up slowly, to see Ron staring at her. There was no mistaking what she saw in his eyes: it was desire. She lifted her other hand to gently wipe away a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"I have to change your bandage," she whispered. Hermione began to unwrap the gauze strips, exposing Ron's shoulder and arm. The wound looked raw but didn't show any signs of infection. Hermione took the washcloth, patting it gently. Ron winced but didn't say anything. She took more dittany, smoothing it over his shoulder and arm. She knew there were other spells she could use to heal him completely but was she was petrified of hurting him. She had taken out a new gauze strip from her bag and was winding it around his shoulder.

"Until it is completely healed, you should probably wear your arm in a sling. I don't think we should risk apparating either." Although she didn't want to, Hermione took Ron's shirt and eased it back over his head, helping him get his injured arm through the sleeve. She noticed Ron hadn't said a word while she had treated him. She looked at him now, his jaw tense. He must be in more pain than she thought. He had also paled a little bit, the exertion from putting on his shirt taking a toll on him.

"I am going to make you a cup of tea with a sleeping draught. You will feel better after a good night's sleep."

Ron watched Hermione as she went into the kitchen, preparing the kettle for tea. His arm throbbed only slightly. He was more concerned about other parts of him that were throbbing. Hermione's gentle touch across his body had woken up the beast of desire within him. He was actually surprised at his physical response considering the injury to his arm. Ron considered his growing (literally) attraction to Hermione. When he was with Lavender, she mostly took control, snogging him wildly. He wouldn't be human if he didn't have a physical reaction but it was nothing compared to how he felt when Hermione touched him. And now here they were in this smelly tent, on the run for who knew how long. Ron was excited at the prospect, of nights spent with Hermione so close. He was especially excited for when she would have to clean his wound again.

Hermione returned to the bunk, a cup of tea in hand. "Drink it all up!" She perched on the edge of the bed, watching as he drank. Ron felt the warmth of the tea spread throughout his body and something else less definable. Probably the sleeping draught, he thought. He finished the last drop of the tea, returning the cup to the small table.

"Let me help you lay back down," Hermione said, gently placing her hands on Ron's chest to guide him to his pillow. His head had just barely touched the pillow when his hands clasped around her wrists, dragging her down with him, her body tangled up with his. She caught her breath, relishing both the feeling of his hard body against hers and as well as the heat that was emanating from him.

"You look exhausted, "he said sleepily. "Just lie down with me for a while. Harry knows where to find us if he needs us." He wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her into the side of him. The last thing he thought of was Hermione's wild hair and how he could spend forever breathing it in and having it tickle his face.

Hermione looked up to see that Ron had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. She allowed herself as small smile as she nestled in closer to him. She would just close her eyes for a minute.

It was hours later when Harry walked into the tent to see his two best friends sleeping on the narrow bunk. He smiled, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them before he collapsed in exhaustion on his own bunk. Well, he thought, I guess I am to blame; I did leave them on their own for all of that time in the drawing room. Harry finally let sleep take him, dreaming of lockets and a smiling thief.


	7. Chapter Seven: Mounting Tension

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think Ron suffered a lot wearing that locket and it was fun to explore his darker side. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 7: Mounting Tension_

At some point Harry must have covered them with a blanket because Hermione didn't recall putting one over them. She must have fallen asleep with Ron on his bunk. Her head was still on his chest and she took comfort in the sound of his heart beating, the rise and fall of his body as he breathed in and out. Carefully as to not wake him, Hermione propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down on his face. His mouth was slightly open and every other deep breath resulted in a snore. His face did look peaceful, though, which pleased Hermione. The sleeping draught had worked and he was in a deep sleep. Hermione took advantage of this and tried her best to memorize all of his features.

She noticed a stubble spreading across his jawline. When had Ron started shaving, she wondered. She let her finger graze across his cheeks, reveling in the rough feel of his skin. What would it be like to have his face buried into the softness of her? Her finger continued on its journey, tracing his lips full enough to want to kiss but not too full to be considered effeminate. Before she lost her nerve, Hermione leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against his, barely enough to constitue a kiss but enough to cause a rush of heat throughout her body. Ron's face contorted just slightly but he continued to sleep. Hermione pulled herself off of the bed before she could do anything she might regret.

She looked around the tent, noticing that Harry's bunk was empty but slept then. Well, I might as well put some tea on she thought. She busied herself in the small kitchen, putting the kettle on before turning back to the tent. There were clothes and other belongings scattered about. She bent down to pick up a pile and then recoiled as she grabbed them. They were the clothes Ron had been wearing at the Ministry, Reg Cattermole's clothes. They were soaked in Ron's blood. Hermione turned them over in her hands, praying that she would never again have to see Ron soaked with blood. Involuntary tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about how much worse it could have been. Ron had only been splinched but what if something worse had happened at the Ministry? What if she wasn't able to help him?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hermione spun around to see that Ron was up and out of the bed. Without replying, she ran straight for him, wrapping her arms around his body. She heard a muffled "oomph" as she squeezed him as tightly as she could. In an instant, his arms were also around her enveloping her into his hard frame.

She looked up at him saying, "I'm sorry. I am just really glad you're okay. I found your clothes on the floor and everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to me."

Ron looked down at her and then down at the clothes on the floor. "Well, those are a bit of a mess aren't they? Good thing I won't be needing them again," he said jokingly trying to make light of the situation. Hermione looked up at him and he felt the smile melt away from his face as he saw the concern and fear in her eyes. He smoothed away a stray curl from her forehead, his thumb brushing over her furrowed brow.

"It will be fine Hermione, you'll see." The tea kettle started to whistle. Hermione stepped out of his arms, going into the kitchen.

Ron was left standing in the middle of the tent, watching her prepare the tea. He carefully rotated his left shoulder, testing it for pain. The throbbing had subsided slightly but it was still there. Putting his fingers to the wound, it still felt tender to the touch. Touch. Ron's mind wandered back to the previous night. Hermione playing nurse to his wounded soldier was going to be fuel for his fantasies for a longtime. Her gentle touch across his body had been scorching. Sleeping with her in his arms had been a piece of heaven. He had only woken up because he didn't feel her small frame pressed into his side, only coolness where a warm body had been.

Ron was keenly aware that they, him, Harry and Hermione, were now truly on the run. Their escape from the Ministry would have been widely publisized by now, their faces posted on the front page of the _The Daily Prophet_. He looked around the tent, realizing that this would be their home for a while. Hermione was walking over to him, carrying his cup of tea. How many nights would they have to spend together, he wondered. How many nights would he have to lie so close to her but yet so far? Their brush with disaster had brought things into clarity for him. If something had happened to him, Hermione would have never known the depth of his feeling for her. Hermione was a smart girl and Ron knew that the moments they had shared the over the past month had been an indication to her that he considered her more than a friend. If he thought about it, they had been heading towards this moment for a long time, longer than even he realized. The question remained, though, as to whether or not they should do something about it now?

"Here," she said, passing his a cup of tea, "I'm going to go and bring Harry inside. I will take the next watch. I left a sling on your bed. After you get dressed, put it on. Your arm really should be elevated a bit. I'll change the dressing on it when I come back in." At this last sentence, she flushed slightly, remembering how she changed his dressing the previous night. Giving him a half-smile, she turned, lifting up the tent flat to go relieve Harry.

* * *

It was his turn to wear the locket. He hated it. He hated the weight of it against his chest. He hated that despite the heat of his body, it would remain cold. He hated the way he could feel its irregular heartbeat against the regular rhythm of his own. He especially hated the darkness that accompanied it. Everything seemed to be emphasized when he was wearing the locket. His hunger, the pain in his arm, and especially his desire for Hermione.

He was watching her now, curled up on a chair, reading the book of children's stories. She was blissfully unaware of thoughts that he was having. She was twirling her hair absently as she flipped the pages, her long legs swung over the side the chair. Occasionally she would bite her bottom lip, as if in contemplation of something she had just read. At one point, she put the book on her chest, leaning back on the other arm of the chair, her long hair almost touching the floor, her eyes closed. She started to stretch, reminding Ron of Crookshanks. Her back arching off the chair, arms thrown back over her head, a look of pleasure on her face as her muscles stretched. Ron let his eyes wander over her, taking in every inch of her body. She looked like she was offering herself up to him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes skimmed over her chest. He could see the roundness of her breasts and just make out their slightly hardened tips, probably due to the coldness in the tent. He felt an instant surge of heat to his groin and shifted uncomfortably on his bunk. She was doing this on purpose, he thought, teasing him. Then later, in the darkness of the night, she would creep into his bunk, pressing into him and expect him to lie there and not do all of the things he fantasized about doing.

Hermione turned, to see Ron glaring at her. She shifted in the chair, noticing the chain of the locket peeking out from his shirt. She sighed inwardly. That damn locket. They all had noticed the affect it had on them when they wore it but it had a profound effect on Ron. She had suggested more than once that maybe he shouldn't have to wear it but he wouldn't hear of it. Of course he said that when he wasn't wearing it. To suggest anything to him when he had it on would be to risk having one's head bitten off. But yet, despite the tension during the day, when the night came, it would melt away. Harry had taken to doing the first nightshift, leaving Hermione and Ron to get a few hours of sleep. She would always start off in her own bunk but after a few minutes, she would go over to Ron. He wouldn't say a word, just throw back his blanket and make room for her. She could feel all of the stress melt away as he put his arms around her, pulling her back into him. Within minutes she would fall asleep. But the daytime was a different beast altogether.

Ron would never have the locket on at night, his twelve-hour shift seemed to fall during the day. His surliness would begin with breakfast, or the lack there of. It would continue as Harry and Hermione would spend the morning in discussion about where the other horcruxes would be. Ron would sit and brood on his bunk, offering very little or he would be outside, keeping watch. In the afternoon, Hermione was usually on watch until early evening. She would sit outside the tent, sometime joined by Harry and they would try destroying the locket only to be disappointed in their attempts. Ron would come outside but rarely say anything. If he did speak, it was with a tone of condescension. Harry could sense the toll it was taking on Hermione and would often volunteer to wear the locket more than his allotted time. But even then, the conversations between Hermione and Ron were tense and stressful.

Now here they were, mid-morning. Hermione had gotten close enough to a few campers yesterday to summon some bread and cheese. They had feasted on it last night and had the remains of it this morning. But it was getting closer to lunchtime and there was no food left. They would have to take their chances trying to catch a fish in the nearby stream.

Ron was still glaring at her and it was getting Hermione angry. "Can I help you," she asked.

"With what?", he replied, barely keeping the contempt from his voice.

Hermione jumped off the chair, stalking over to his bunk to stand over him. "Well, you are staring at me. What did I do now Ron? If looks could kill I would have been dead five minutes ago."

His face scrunched up, a look of contempt on his face, "You're barking. Why don't you go back to reading those kiddie stories." He lay back on his pillow, scowling at her.

"It'll be your turn soon. Don't get too comfortable. I am going to hop in the shower." She turned her back to him, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Within minutes, Ron could hear the shower turn on in the small bathroom. He was trying hard not to imagine what Hermione was doing in there. Knowing her, though, she probably had an exact routine. Ron thought about how she would probably wash her hair first. He could almost picture how the water would soak it, until it was a heavy mass hanging down her back. She would probably use that fruity shampoo on it that was supposed to tame her curls but never did. In his mind he saw the shampoo sliding from her hair and down her back, over her rounded bottom before traveling the long length of her legs. She would probably use her shower gel now, putting a dollop of it on that poufy thing that was always hanging from the spout. Ron loved the smell of that shower gel. He often found himself uncapping it when he was in the shower, just to get a quick whiff of her. It smelled clean and crisp, like cotton sheets drying in the summer sun. Perfectly Hermione.

He couldn't continue on this train of thought. If he let himself imagine where that poufy thing was traveling he might just bust down the bathroom door. It was with great relief that Harry walked into the tent and Ron walked out to begin his watch. The cool crisp hair felt wonderful, the perfect antidote for the heat that he had just been feeling. He needed to be outside, to try to clear his head. He often felt it was better to be alone, better to be away from Harry and Hermione when he was wearing the locket. Ron knew he was behaving horribly but he felt like he couldn't stop it. It was as if a demon was inside him, spurring him on.

He had only been sitting inside for a few minutes when he realized he hadn't grabbed his jacket. While the cool air had initially felt great, he was starting to feel chilled from it. He headed back into the tent and grabbed his jacket from one of the kitchen chairs. He was about to go back outside when he realized something, or rather someone, was missing—Harry. Ron felt a moment of panic. Then he heard it, Hermione's voice. She was talking to someone but she was still in the bathroom. Ron didn't hear the water running anymore though. He took a few steps further into the tent where he saw the bathroom cracked open a bit. He heard both Hermione and Harry talking in the bathroom, though he couldn't make out the words. A dull buzz had started roaring through his head. Before he could do anything, the door opened and they both walked out, laughing. Hermione was in her robe, a towel on her head, her skin flushed from the hot water. Harry was carrying his toothbrush, his shaving kit under his arm. They looked up, startled, to see him standing there.

Although he didn't think it was possible, Hermione turned even pinker. Even Harry flushed a little bit.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Harry. He had never seen Ron look so angry. His blue eyes were dark, his lips a thin slash in his face. He looked altogether menacing.

"Yeah, _mate_, everything's fine." He grabbed his jacket and headed back outside the tent. They knew better than to follow him out. He wanted to get as far away from the tent as possible but couldn't so he opted to go sit behind it. He had never known such rage. The scene he had just witnessed had woken the sleeping demon within him. And the demon wanted to play.

_Are you really surprised Ronald? After all of the years of dismissing her, did you think she was going to run into your arms? Ignorant git that you are, you probably did. But what do you have to offer her? Wit? Not likely, you are not as funny as you think you are Ron Weasley. Charm? Professor McGonagall might disagree with your charm ability. _

Ron put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice even though he knew it was coming from within him. He couldn't believe it. Hermione and Harry? No, it couldn't be. Harry was swooning for Ginny. But he had observed the two of them more and more over the past few weeks. Heads together pouring over one of the books Hermione had packed in her beaded bag. Or sometimes just sitting together outside the tent when they thought he was sleeping. She couldn't feel anything for Harry, she just couldn't. The more Ron tried to convince himself, the louder the voice got.

_Watch them Ronald, watch how they are together. Do they really even need you here? Maybe they would be better off without you. What have you been able to contribute? Nothing. And that' s what you are to them—nothing. Just the sidekick to the Boy Who Lived._

Ron took deep breaths trying to steady himself. After a few moments, the voice disappeared. It disappeared but it was never truly gone. It had left it's evil thoughts with Ron, who turned them over and over again in his head like a child playing with a new toy.

* * *

Hermione sat in the tent with Harry, waiting for Ron to come in from his watch. It was almost time for her to wear the locket. She dreaded it but she dreaded seeing Ron even more. She knew what he was thinking when he came back into the tent for his jacket and had seen her and Harry. She knew what conclusions his mind had jumped to. She also knew it was all because of the locket.

Hermione's face burned as she thought about how it must have appeared to Ron, the two of them coming out of the bathroom together, herself barely dressed. How could Ron think that, though? How could he doubt the feelings that she was having for him. It was his bed she crawled into every night, not Harry's. It was his arms she needed to feel around her, not Harry's. It was his lips that she had begun to crave since that first night when she had just barely brushed hers up against his. Not Harry's lips. Not Harry's anything.

Ron had come back into the tent. He looked horrible. He was still wearing the sling and he had dark smudges under his eyes. Maybe he would sleep better without her in the bed, she thought. He looks exhausted. Ron said nothing as he walked over to her, taking off the locket and dropping it on the table next to her, it hitting the wood with a resounding "thunk." He turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. They had not spoken about what had happened when Ron had returned to the tent for his jacket. There really was no need to speak about it. Hermione picked up the locket, placing it around her neck and tucking it underneath her jumper. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair she was sitting on and went outside.

Hermione didn't venture too far from the tent, instead perching herself on a rock right outside. She hated wearing the locket as much as Harry and Ron did. It did things to her, twisted her mind, twisted her thoughts. She wouldn't dare tell the others but it felt like the little piece of Tom Riddle inside the locket was talking to her. It made Hermione feel like she was losing her mind.

She tried to concentrate on the woods in front of her but the voice was there.

_You know they are talking about you. They are wishing that you weren't here but they need you. They are using you Hermione Granger. They have always been using you. How could you think that they want anything more than to tap your brain, use you for your knowledge. It has always been so, from the first day on that train._

Hermione tried her best to ignore the voice, instead concentrating on the list of ingredients needed to make Polyjuice Potion. It didn't work; the voice was able to penetrate her thoughts.

_He is using you too. You know who I mean. How could you think that he would ever be attracted to the likes of you? You are nothing but a Mudblood, an insult to his Pureblood status. It doesn't matter how smart you are, how beautiful you think you are. He would never stoop so low as to be seen with you. Your fantasies are ridiculous Hermione Granger. How can you think he could ever love you, ever want to marry you? Oh, he desires you yes, but only to meet a physical need. He is a man after all, and you are just an ignorant girl._

Tears started to stream down Hermione's face. She couldn't shut the voice out. Instead, she endured it in silence, watching the autumn leaves fall to the ground.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione walked back into the tent, emotionally drained. Ron was on his bunk, apparently asleep. Harry was sitting in the armchair, his snitch floating in front of him. He took one look at Hermione's face and jumped to his feet, waking Ron with his sudden movement.

"Do you feel okay Hermione? Don't take this the wrong way but you look bloody awful."

Hermione gave him a half-smile, trying to ignore the feeling of Ron's eyes on her. She knew he was studying her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I'm fine, just a little tired." She reached around her neck, taking off the locket, feeling instantly lighter but still haunted by the experience. She held it out to Harry saying, "Here you go. I am going to start on the fish you caught this afternoon."

She walked into the kitchen as Harry walked out. Ron hadn't moved off his bunk, instead watching her with a curious look on his face. She had forgotten about his damaged arm and said, "If you want, I can change the dressing before I start on dinner."

Ron shook his head, "No, it's alright. Harry helped me before, when you were on your watch." Hermione felt a slight twinge of disappointment. Although things had been strained between them, she looked forward to helping him, to having him near even though she could sense his anger.

"Oh, okay." Ron watched her in the kitchen for a moment, catching a glimpse of her crestfallen face. He so wanted to see her smile.

"I can help you with dinner if you like, "he offered, "I am not sure what good I'll be but I don't mind."

She looked at him with her red-rimmed eyes. "I was actually going to go back outside and look around for some mushrooms or onions to go with the fish. Do you want to come with me?"

Ron leaped off his bunk, grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

When they went outside, they could see Harry sitting close to the border of the protective charms. Hermione and Ron went around the back of the tent where there was some underbrush growth. They walked quietly, occasionally bending down when a particular plant or shrub caught their eye. The day had grown cold and it was easy to imagine winter right around the corner. The only sound that could be heard were their footsteps crunching on the fallen leaves. Hermione, summoning all of the courage she had, asked Ron the question that had been burning inside of her since her return to the tent.

"So," she said, trying to sound casual, " what did you and Harry talk about when I was on watch?"

Ron shrugged noncommittally replying, "Nothing really. Or nothing that you haven't heard before. We were just discussing possible locations for the rest of the horcruxes."

"Oh, "said Hermione, slightly relieved but still not sure as to whether or not he was telling the truth. "Did you come up with any good ideas?"

Another noncommittal shrug. "Not really." Ron bent down, ripping what looked like an onion out of the ground. He held it in his hand, almost as if he were weighing it. He turned to her asking, "Do you think he knows what he is doing?"

Hermione spun around at this question. It wasn't what she was expecting Ron to say. Here she thought they had been talking about her, questioning her ability. She answered slowly, "Yes, I do. I know you are hoping that Dumbledore told him something, something that will help us. But I believe that Harry has told us everything."

Ron nodded, throwing to the ground whatever weed he plucked up. Hermione had gathered some mushrooms that looked edible. She wasn't exactly sure what she would do with them but she would figure it out as she cooked. She had never really used magic to cook. When she was at home, she prepared meals as her Muggle parents would. She actually enjoyed it. Hermione had fond memories of being in the kitchen with her mother during the holidays, preparing Christmas dinner for her family. Another wave of melancholy washed over her. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon.

"Let's head back inside," she said. She put the few mushrooms she had collected into the pocket of her jacket. She turned towards the tent and was stopped by Ron, who had grabbed her hand with his. He didn't say anything, just gave it a warm squeeze, and allowed her to continue back to the tent.

* * *

Hermione was unsure as to what to do. Harry had taken his post outside after they had finished dinner. He would be out there on his own until at least midnight. She had already changed into her pajamas, a warm pair of flannel bottoms with a matching long sleeve tee. She had picked up _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ again, in the hopes that she would find something that would point them in the right direction. It was getting late, though, and her eyes were getting heavy. She was lying in her bunk. Now would be about the time she went over to Ron but tonight she was unsure. She rolled over to check to see if he was asleep and almost gasped when she realized he was look right at her.

It had been a horrible day, Ron thought, full of horrible thoughts. Even though he had taken off the locket this afternoon, he still felt its prescence. Dinner had been horrendous, barely edible. Although he knew it wasn't her fault, Ron couldn't help but direct his anger at Hermione. He knew that was irrational. Ron and Harry could try their hand at cooking but she was right, they let her do it because she was the girl. He didn't even want to know what she must think of him and the way he had been carrying on. Yet, he found it hard to apologize. Even without the locket on, he couldn't rid himself of the demon within him and the ideas it had planted within him. All he knew is that he wanted her in his bunk tonight. He needed to feel her near. By having her close he felt that maybe there was a possibility that all of the thoughts in his head weren't true.

He smiled at her saying, "Your place or mine tonight?" As he said it, he swept back his blanket in invitation. Was it his imagination or did he see a look of relief cross her face?

Hermione practically bounced off her bed, crossing the distance between them and sliding in-between Ron's bunk and blanket. He whisked the blanket back over them. Hermione was careful not to get too close to him, especially with her bare feet. She knew they probably felt like blocks of ice. Ron's hand went around her waist, pulling him close to her, though, even when she would have tried to keep her distance. He reveled in the way the fit together, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, her small frame locked into his large one.

Hermione smiled, her eyes closed. Ron's hand was clamped around her stomach, holding her in place. It felt simply delicious to lay with him. But somewhere in the back of her mind was the echo of Tom Riddle's voice. She tried not let him intrude, but there he was, like a particular nasty fly, relentless in it's quest to annoy. Hermione shifted against, Ron in an effort to get comfortable as well as dismiss the voice in her head.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was wriggling around too much, causing a wonderful friction between them. The feel of curved bottom moving against his groin was driving him mad. He tried backing away from her but she only moved closer. Ron concentrated, trying not to let her feel the arousal that she had created in him. Finally, she stopped, seemingly comfortable in the spot she nestled into. He released a breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding.

As his lids started to droop, Ron thought about the day. He knew that tomorrow would play out much like today, and the day after that, and the day after that. He also knew that he could get through it, knowing that at night she would be in his arms, even if it was for a few short hours.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Hermione could see Ron's lips moving but she couldn't believe the horrible things that were coming out of his mouth. Harry was shouting back at him angry but with a look of fear hidden deep within his green eyes, almost as if he was watching one of his nightmare's come true. She knew she spoke too, only to be brushed away by Ron, his blue eyes dark with rage. She had an image of his brother Charlie, taming dragons in Romania. It was like one of those dragons had come alive inside of Ron, unleashing fury and fire on all those in its path. That damn locket, if only she could get it off of him. He wouldn't be saying these horrible things if he didn't have it on.

Hermione panicked. What had he just said to her? Was she coming with him? How could he ask that of her? How could he want to leave them behind, leave her behind? What was wrong with him? Where was her Ron? She hadn't seen him in so long that she was afraid that he might not exist anymore.

She could see the anger in his face as she said she was staying. He turned fleeing the tent, saying something ridiculous about her and Harry. She tried to follow after him only to be bounced back by her own charm. By the time she took it down, he was already deep into the woods. She heard someone screaming his name. Who was screaming his name like that? Her voice felt raw. She was screaming his name, it was her voice she heard. And then she heard a pop. He was gone. He had left her behind. He had left them behind. Cold water rushed down her face, soaking her to her core.

Hermione stood there another moment hoping that it hadn't really happened, hoping that she would see his ginger head through the trees. But he didn't come. She turned, walking back into the warmth of the tent. Harry stood where she had left him, his chest rising and falling with the emotion of the horrible scene that had just happened. She walked past him and fell onto her bunk, letting the waves of tears take her. She would never forgive Ron for this. Ever.


	8. Chapter Eight:  One Without the Other

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I tried to stay true to the book here but I did have difficulties with Fleur's accent—forgive me for that. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 8: One Without the Other_

How did he end up here? No, scratch that. He knew how he ended up here, stupid git that he is. How could he have let it happen, that was the real question. He would like to blame it on that 'effin locket but he knew that the blame lay with him as well. He hadn't been strong enough. Harry and Hermione had been affected by the locket as well but they were able to stand up to it. He was too weak. And now, he was in a situation he wasn't sure he would be able to get out of.

Even miles away from where he left her, Ron could hear Hermione screaming his name, her voice echoing in his head. He felt like he was going to be violently ill. It was funny, that emotion called regret. The moment he had Disapparated he had regretted it, would have given anything in the world to be back in that tent with that bloody locket hanging around his neck. His face burned with shame as he recalled all of the horrible things that he had said to Harry. His best mate. Neither Harry nor Hermione deserved the treatment he had given them over the past weeks. Now he was left to replay the scenes over and over in his head like a sick movie stuck on repeat.

Focus Ron, he thought. When he had stormed out of the tent, he had no notion as to where he was going to go. And then, he thought about a family vacation the Weasley's had taken. They had gone to Dalby Forest, just west of Scarborough. It had been beautiful, exploring the moors and walking forest trails through the woodland. He almost chuckled at the memory of going into one of the Muggle pubs for a quick lunch. His father had been fascinated and Ron was sure that his family stuck out like a sore thumb.

When he landed in Dalby Forest, though, he walked right into a group of Snatchers. They had been camping and he scared the hell out of them with his sudden appearance. He should have capitalized on their momentary confusion but he had been outnumbered five to one. Before he could make a run for it the one of them caught him by the arms, preventing him from moving. He grabbed Ron's wand, throwing it over to a guy he called Hodges. The fifth guy was asleep or passed out in front of the fire. Nothing was moving him. The five of them were much older than he, closer to his parents' age, and they were arguing about what they should do with him.

"He looks like he's school age," said Hodges," he must be a Mudblood or I reckon he would be over at Hogwarts. Although, it's close to the holiday break, innit? Maybe he's a runaway?"

They had been sitting over the camp fire, roasting a rabbit they had caught when Ron had surprised them. The smell of the meat was making Ron's stomach grumble and his mouth water. The last thing he had eaten had been lunch and it was now almost midnight.

Another bloke, Smitty they had called him, was studying Ron from over the campfire. "No, there is something familiar about this one. Oi," he called over to Ron, "what's your name?"

A stab of fear penetrated Ron. He was hoping that these ignorant gits hadn't seen his picture in the newspaper but he didn't think he could be that lucky. He spit out the first name that came to him.

"Stan Shunpike. I am the conductor on the Knight Bus."

The third guy, Woodson, rubbed the growth of stubble on his chin," You know, I think that is Stan. I recognize that ginger hair anywhere."

Smitty, was shaking his head though. "No, I don't think so. It's been a while since I've seen Stan but this bloke ain't him. Stan's pretty skinny not like this one here. He still does look familiar, though I can't place it."

Woodson rolled his eyes, sighing audibly. "Here we go. Every 'effin kid we run into you think is Harry Potter. I can tell you one thing," he said, this time standing to poke a stubby finger in Smitty's face, "I'm getting' right sick and tired of it. Potter wears glasses and this bloke don't have any!"

Ron couldn't miss the menacing tone in Smitty's voice. The tension was palpable around the campfire. This was obviously a sore subject. Woodson had jumped to his feet and was now nose to nose with Smitty. Hodges, looking tired but wary, got up, pushing some space in between the two men.

"Now listen you two, the rest of us are getting a little tired of the way you have been carrying on. This whole thing can be solved easily. When the sun comes up, will march "Stan" down to the Ministry and verify his identity."

This didn't seem to placate Smitty. "And what if it is Potter? We should take him directly to the Dark Lord. Imagine the loot we might get!"

Woodson was not pleased with this response. "Oh yeah, well I got some loot for you right here!" And before Smitty could do anything, Woodson had punched him square in the nose. Total mayhem broke out. Ron could feel his captor loosen his hold on him and took advantage of it to break free. He jabbed his elbow down into the man's stomach, grabbing his wand at the same time. Before Hodges could react, Ron had Disarmed him and Disapparated on the spot.

After the familiar but still uncomfortable sensation, Ron felt his feet touch ground and he instantly became drenched. It was still raining. Ron looked around but the woods were too dark. He doubted he would be able to see his hand in front of his face. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his fingers, looking down to realize that he Splinched himself and was missing a couple of fingernails.

Hermione had cast her charms well. Too well. Ron spent the hours leading up to daybreak searching for their campsite. The only saving grace was that the rain had finally stopped leaving behind a cold dawn. By afternoon, he came across the spot they had been camped at, vacant. He had never felt so alone, even when he was wearing that locket. This was actually worse than wearing the locket. At least he had a place where he could be warm and dry, a place where he could sleep in a warm bed. And that is when it came crashing down all around Ron. He had left her. He had left Hermione. Tonight when he laid his head down, he wouldn't be holding some part of her to him. He felt as if his heart was in a vice and it was slowly being squeezed. She would never forgive him for this. Never

* * *

Hermione's eyes felt like sandpaper when she woke-up. She was still wearing her clothes from last night, she hadn't changed into her pajamas. Hermione turned over in her bunk and saw that Harry was still asleep. She tried to ignore the empty bottom bunk but there it was almost shouting to her in the silence. Last night was the first night she hadn't spent in that bunk with comforting arms around her.

They would be leaving today. Their quest would have to continue, with or without Ron. It hurt even to think his name. The moment they left it would become real. He wouldn't be able to find them, he would have no idea where their next destination would be. Would they ever see him again? Hermione jumped off her bunk and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dry heaves racked her body, her head pounding as she hung over the toilet, gripping the seat tightly. Standing slowly, she turned on the shower, hoping Harry hadn't heard, hoping that he would think she was just getting ready for the day.

The steam from the shower started to fill the bathroom, making it even more difficult for her to breath. She had always scoffed at romantic notions such as breaking hearts but she finally understood what it meant. There was a dull ache in her chest and an overwhelming feeling of sadness. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water did nothing to stimulate her. Instead, the first of many reminders of him popped up at her—his razor. It was such a small thing but it caused her to burst into tears, tears that mixed with the hot water running down the drain.

Somehow she managed to get herself dressed. She packed and re-packed the beaded bag several times in effort to stall the inevitable. The tent was the last item to go in. There was no more point in delaying. He was not coming back. She took down the protective enchantments around their campsite and then turned to grab Harry's hand who turned on the spot. When her feet touched the ground she was quite sure that her heart did too. Hermione dropped onto the nearest rock, as sobs wracked her body. She was barely aware of Harry walking in a large circle around her, casting the usual spells.

The next few weeks were agonizing for both Harry and Hermione. Hermione knew that Ron's angry words had cut Harry, cut him deeply. He had begun to doubt himself. Hermione would also catch him watching her, a look of unease in his eyes. She wanted to reassure him, to let him know that everything was going to be all right. But she wasn't sure if she would be telling the truth.

Their discussions during the day had turned toward the possible locations for the sword of Gryffindor. They were also moving around quite a bit as the season moved from autumn to winter. The nights had turned much colder and Harry and Hermione kept short watches, changing guard constantly in effort to keep warm. The only constant thing was the locket that hung around their necks. They were no closer to destroying it than they were when they had found it. And the voice was still there. The voice of Tom Riddle continued to torment her.

_You foolish, foolish, girl. You actually believed that he loved you, despite what I have been telling you? He is much smarter than either of you give him credit for. He knows a hopeless cause when he sees one. Trying to defeat the Dark Lord is futile. Submit to him. What do you have to live for now anyway? Your parents do not even know you exist. They would pass you by on the street if they saw you. And now, throwing your lot in with the Boy Who Lived? He is as clueless as you my dear, as clueless as you._

While the voice brought tears to her eyes, it also hardened her. It made her resolve to destroy the locket even firmer. She considered its hateful words. It seemed to cut to the core of her, know all of her weaknesses and insecurities. Hermione wondered if it did the same to Ron and Harry. For the first time she contemplated what it might have been saying to Ron. She could only imagine the horrible things that he must have heard. But despite that, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. In fact, she only became more angry with him. She started to crave the anger for it blocked out the overwhelming feeling of melancholy.

Her and Harry had come to a decision to visit Godric's Hallow. She understood Harry's desire to go. She also understood that he was just using the sword as an excuse to go visit. As dangerous as she thought it would be, though, it was the only solid lead she felt they had on the sword. They were planning to leave in the morning. Despite all of their planning, Hermione could not help but feel a sense of foreboding that stayed with her as she fell asleep, plunging into a night of fitful dreams.

* * *

Ron felt lost. The past month had found him bouncing around the south of England. He thought that maybe this is where Hermione and Harry would pop up but his efforts were fruitless. He visited all of the campsites he could think of, skirting some of the more popular wizarding hamlets. If he was lucky, Ron was able to get his hands on a newspaper, scanning it quickly, relief flooding him when he didn't see pictures of Harry or Hermione caught. Once or twice he even got close enough to a wizarding house and was able to hear the inhabitants listening to a show called _Potterwatch_ on the wireless. He was confident that if Harry and Hermione were captured, it would have been publicized widely. It offered him little comfort though.

Ron had never felt so exposed. He had taken to wearing a Muggle baseball cap in an effort to disguise himself. Finding food and shelter had become difficult. There were Snatcher's and Death Eaters everywhere. He even caught sight of a few Dementors as well. Most days, he would forage around the woods for something to eat, often taking shelter under trees. If he was close enough to a farm, he would wait until he was sure everyone was asleep and then sleep in the barn. Those were the best nights. Although his belly was empty at least his body was warm. He could almost imagine he was back in the tent. He wondered what they were doing, wondered what progress they had made. He felt a deep sense of shame, a shame that he knew would stay with him until the day he died.

It was only two days away from Christmas. Ron dared not return to the Burrow, he could only imagine the reaction he would get from his family, especially his siblings. He was sure his mother would be relieved to see him back, but, like his father, would be disappointed in his actions. It would be a lasting disappointment, something that would always linger in the back of their minds despite whatever else he was able to achieve during his life.

There was one person, though, who he thought might understand: his brother Bill. Bill always had a soft spot for Ron when they were growing up. He understood what it was like for Ron, always in the shadow of his older brothers. Maybe he experienced the same thing, coming right after Charlie in the birth order. He knew that Bill and Fleur had set up house on the beach, outside of Tinsworth. He needed someone to talk to; he felt the loneliness might be driving him mad. So, it was with great trepidation that he Disapparated, landing right outside the gate of Shell Cottage.

The smell of the ocean air brought comfort to Ron as he walked up to the front door, hesitating only a moment before knocking. He heard someone on the other side of the door almost immediately.

"Who eez it?," asked Fleur. Ron could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's Ron, your brother-in-law," he responded.

"Prove it. Tell me what Ron and his friends called me the summer before I wed Bill—don't think I don't know!"

Ron felt himself flush up to the tips of his ears. "Phlegm. We called you Phlegm."

The door opened and Fleur said quickly, "Come inside before you are seen."

Ron walked into the entryway taking in the small cottage. It was white-washed and looked like the inside of a shell, having a pink glow to it. The furniture was simple but chic. He wouldn't have expected anything less from Fleur. She ushered him into a small sitting room, gesturing him to sit down on a white couch. Festive Christmas decorations were hung around the room, including a beautiful Christmas tree glittering with white lights.

"What are you doing 'ere," she asked. "Where are 'Arry and 'Ermione?"

Before he could stop himself, Ron broke down, right there in front of Fleur, tears streaming down his face. When he was done, he could barely look at Fleur, afraid to see a look of disgust and pity in her eyes. But instead, he only saw concern. She crossed the room from where she had been sitting on a dainty wingchair to sit next to him on the couch, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You must be exhausted. Go upstairs, first room on the right. There is a private bathroom. Clean yourself up and have a rest. Bill will be home soon and we can sort through this together."

Ron did as he was told. The bedroom was decorated in shades of blue and white and had two twin beds. He threw his knapsack on one of them and headed into the bathroom. It had been a while since he had the luxury of a shower and he stood in it for a long time, relishing the feeling of the hot water streaming down his body. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, returning to the bedroom to find a clean pair of pajamas on one of the beds, the covers of which were turned down. He slipped on the pajamas and slid in between the sheets. Ron could just make out the roar of the waves as he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he sat up, not sure of where he was. He looked out the window seeing that it was dark. Millions of stars sparkled in the sky and the moon cast a glow on the ocean. He almost leaped out of the bed, though, when he saw a figure sitting in a chair. Before he could grab his wand, the figure jumped off the chair, crossing the room to the bed, grabbing Ron by the shoulders saying, "Ron! Ron! It's me, its Bill. You are here at Shell Cottage, you are safe." Before he could respond, Ron was pulled into a crushing hug. As he released him, Ron got a glimpse of Bill's face, his scars thrown into relief by the moonlight. He saw the questions in his eyes and Ron's heart grew heavy with the story he was going to have to tell.

It was much later and Ron was sitting with Bill in the small kitchen. He had told Bill all that he could, without giving away details of the mission Dumbledore had left for Harry. Fleur had already gone to bed when Ron had woken up but had left a tray for him in the kitchen, a fancy chicken stew called coq au vin. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten although he would never tell his mum that. The empty bowl sat in between him and Bill now. He could sense the disappointment in Bill's eyes and knew that he deserved it.

"So," said Bill, "what are you planning to do now?"

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have to figure a way to get back to them. I was hoping maybe you would have some ideas. I forgot though that tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You'll probably be heading to the Burrow or to France to visit Fleur's parents, right?"

Bill shook his head saying, "No. When I got home Fleur and I decided we would stay here with you. The rest of the family will understand. You know, newlyweds and all." Bill noticed Ron flush slightly at that. When had his baby brother grown up, he thought. Ron had gotten all of the best parts of his older brothers. He had Charlie's muscular build, Bill's own height, Percy's coloring, and the twins' sense of humor. He was the perfect combination of all of them but he probably didn't even realize it.

"Why don't you go on up to bed, you look like you could use a few more days of sleep." Bill stood up, pushing his chair in and clapping Ron on the back as he walked toward the door. "Don't worry Ron. We'll figure something out." The door closed, leaving Ron by himself in the kitchen. He picked up his bowl, bringing it over to the sink and rinsing it out.

As he returned to the bedroom, he realized he had left his clothes scattered about. He picked up his jeans, shaking them out and was surprised to feel something fall out and hit him on the foot. He bent over to retrieve the object. It was the Deluminator. He had forgotten all about it. He put it on the table next to the bed. With a full stomach, he climbed back into the bed where he slept for the next twelve hours in peaceful oblivion.

It was past lunchtime when he awoke on Christmas Eve. He felt embarrassed at how late he had slept. When he went downstairs, he found Fleur and Bill in the small sitting room. They were both curled up together on the couch, Fleur flipping the pages of a fashion magazine, Bill looking through a book of spells. He stepped out of the doorway quickly, not wanting to interrupt the cozy scene. He headed out the back door, through the small garden and down to the beach. He walked for miles, thinking of Harry and Hermione. If he did get back to them, would they be able to forgive him? And if they did, would they always worry that he would leave again when things got too hard? How was he going to win back their trust? How was he going to win back her trust?

Dinner was a quiet affair. Fleur served a roast chicken with potatoes and vegetables, an apple tart for dessert. The three of them sat around the fireplace, watching the flames, Bill occasionally throwing another piece of driftwood on, resulting in blue flames. They reminded him of the flames that Hermione conjured up. He wondered where they were tonight, prayed that they were safe.

Ron was laying in his bed Christmas morning, turning the dial on the wireless that was on the dresser in his room when he heard it. He was sure he had just heard Hermione say his name. It was like a whisper and then it was gone. Had she said something about a wand too? He couldn't be sure. Ron glanced at the Deluminator on the table and knew that he must open it. As the lights went out in his room, he noticed a light bobbing outside the window. Ron grabbed all of his gear, knowing that this was it. He followed the light into the garden and behind the shed where it was waiting for him. It came toward him going right into his center. The last thing he saw was the foam of crashing waves and the twinkling of stars as he was pulled towards an unknown destination but hopefully towards the beautiful owner of the voice he had heard.


	9. Chapter Nine: Bittersweet

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait in-between chapters—real life got in the way this week. Thanks to the reader who pointed out in the last chapter that Bill, not Charlie, is the oldest brother. I hate making mistakes like that! I had to guesstimate the timing of this chapter. I figure Ron leaves sometime in the fall and comes back right after Christmas, approximately two months. All character's and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter Nine: Bittersweet_

Hermione lay on her bunk, staring up at the roof of the tent. Guilty tears streamed down her face. She tried to catalog all of the different types of tears she had cried over the past two months: lonely, angry, sad. She was surprised she had any tears left at all to cry. But, this time, her tears were for Harry, not for Ron. She felt horrible about his wand. She could sense his restrained anger when he took her wand from her so he could guard the tent. Going to Godric's Hollow had been just as bad, if not worse, then infiltrating the Ministry. They had just barely escaped. She was still concerned for Harry; he had been out of it for so long. She would just sleep for a little bit then go outside to relieve him.

She didn't sleep well. Her dreams were of their escape from Bathilda's house. The horrible smell, the vicious snake, the feeling of impending doom. Hermione tried to scream out in her dream but her voice was lost. She would wake herself up only to fall back asleep into that same dream. Somewhere, she thought she could hear Harry calling her. He sounded so far away. It was with a start that Hermione realized he was just outside, not far away at all. She jumped off her bunk, looking for her wand before remembering that Harry had it. She dashed outside the tent, expecting the worst. Instead, she was face to face with a ghost.

He was back. She took him in like a thirsty man drinking his first glass of water. He looked horrible, which pleased her. He had lost weight and while he no longer had the sling on his arm, his hand was bandaged. Dark smudges were under his eyes but she had gotten used to seeing those. She walked slowly toward him. She was afraid if she moved too quickly he might disappear. He was holding his arms up slightly, like he was expecting her to run into them. That was when she snapped. She saw red. How dare him! How dare he think he could walk back in here and think everything would be forgiven, everything would be as it was before. Without thinking, she launched herself at him, not caring that she probably looked like a lunatic—he hadn't been around to see her says when she had looked even worse.

* * *

Ron was on his knees, still holding the sword in his hands, tears streaming down his face. His breath was coming in gasps and he fought to control it. His whole body was shaking. He had finally paid his penance for leaving them, for leaving her. He heard Harry speaking to him, making out only a few phrases: "like a sister", "I thought you knew","cried every night." It didn't matter now. He should have known all of those things before. He should have trusted in his feelings for her. He should have _told_ her his feelings for her.

The twisted images of Harry and Hermione had been the physical manifestation of the horrible things the horcrux had said to him. It had frightened Ron but what had frightened him even more was his response to it. As he had gotten closer to the locket, ready to destroy it, he had felt it inside him. It sounded bizarre but he couldn't describe it any other way. That small bit of Tom Riddle had made a last attempt to prevent part of his soul from being destroyed. It had felt like a surge of power and it was enough to make him pause a fraction of a second before he brought the sword down on top it. Then there was nothing.

He was following Harry back through the woods, back to where their tent was. Every step he took was taking him closer to Hermione which excited him but also filled him with trepidation. He knew Hermione well, more than she thought he did. He could be sure that forgiveness wouldn't come easy. Ron knew nothing of what had passed during the months of his absence. He didn't know any of the hardships they had endured, any of the challenges that they had faced. He could be sure, though, that Hermione would hold a grudge. She was an expert at grudge holding. She held a grudge against Harry this past school year just because he turned out to be better at Potions that she was. Or the Half-Blood Prince did anyway.

They had just reached a clearing and Harry was calling for Hermione. Even Harry had seemed excited at the prospect of their reunion. She came out of the tent, looking like she had just woken up. Her hair was wild and her clothes looked slightly rumpled. His breath caught at that sight of her because as disheveled as she looked, she was still beautiful to him. His brow furrowed slightly as he took in some injuries she had to her hand and some scratches and bruises to her face. Now that he looked at Harry a little closer, he seemed to also have similar injuries. There was a story there, he thought.

Ron noticed that she was walking toward him, slowly, like she was in a trance. Her face was expressionless and for a moment he thought she might still be sleeping. Then he saw her cheeks flush slightly and he knew she was awake. She kept taking more steps, impossibly small steps. This was more than he could have hoped for. Maybe he had misjudged her. Maybe she understood and all would be forgiven much quicker than he had assumed it would. In his excitement, he half-raised his arms, as if to welcome her into his embrace. And then he felt nothing but—pain.

She was hitting him. Hermione "I believe in peace for all living things" Granger was punching him, her small hands balled into fists. He almost laughed. Did she just call him an "arse?" He had never seen Hermione saw angry, so passionate. He was kind of turned on. He was also just a tad bit frightened. Wasn't there some sort of saying about a woman scorned? Then the pain stopped. Harry had cast a spell between them causing Hermione to rebound. Well, that didn't go as he thought it would, he thought.

* * *

Ron lay in his bunk, staring at Hermione's back. He was pretty sure there was no possibility of her joining him on his bunk tonight. Ron sighed, rolling over onto his back. It had been like this for the past two weeks. She would barely say a word to him and if he spoke to her, her answers were punctuated "yes's" or "no's." Whenever he was around her, Ron felt like he was walking on eggshells. He hadn't won her over either after the previous night's "incident".

Before Ron had left them, whenever they had moved from one spot to the next, Hermione would pack all of their belongings diligently in her bag. When they set up in the next location, she would unpack everything, leaving their clothes in stacks on the bunks for Harry and Ron to put away in the small bureau. Since he had returned, however, Hermione had not taken out Ron's clothes. At first, he was too afraid to ask her for them so he resorted to washing out his boxer shorts in the sink and wearing the few clothes he had packed in his knapsack. Ron soon grew tired of this though and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hermione and Harry were outside, it was late morning and Ron had finished his watch. He thought it was the perfect time to get his clothes out of Hermione's bag. She had left it on her bunk. Ron crossed the room, and once again marveling at Hermione's foresight to extend her bag in such a way, started to rummage through it. He could feel books and a variety of other items in the bag but it wasn't until his arm was almost totally plunged into the bag that he felt clothing. Thinking he was victorious, he pulled out what he had hoped was a pile of his clothing. Was he ever so wrong.

He was confused at first, staring down at the pile on his bunk. Then realization dawned: he was looking at a pile of knickers—Hermione's knickers. He had been holding two pairs in his hands when she had walked in. One pair was a black satiny pair; he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that Hermione even owned them. The other pair was a simple cotton pair that was orange and blue with the logo of the Chudley Cannnons on them, his favorite Quidditch team. Why would she have these? Hermione doesn't even like Quidditch, he thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted at him. Ron had dropped the knickers like a hot pot back onto the bunk, taking a few steps away. He put his hands up in front of himself; he had no desire to be pummeled by her again.

"I'm, I'm, sorry," he stammered, "I was just looking for my clothes. I didn't mean anything, I swear."

She was standing across for him, hands on hips, face flushed and eyes blazing. Ron was seized by a sudden desire to grab her and kiss the anger out of her. He wondered how she would respond to that. There's a thin line between love and hate, he thought. Before he could act on any of his thoughts, however, she had grabbed all of the clothing off the bunk and shoved it back into her beaded bag.

"If you wanted your clothes, Ronald, all you have to do is ask," she yelled at him. Turning her back on him, she opened the bag again and started taking at all of his clothes.

"I didn't want to bother you," he said, starting to get a little angry himself. How long was this going to last, he thought. Or was this it? Maybe her feelings for him weren't as strong as he thought and him leaving was just a reason, albeit a good reason, for her to write him off. Ron couldn't let himself believe that.

"So how long is it going to be Hermione? How long is it going to be before you forgive me?" he asked angrily. "Harry forgave me. How much of your cold shoulder am I going to have to endure? Everything I do is wrong. Maybe you were better off without me." Ron spit that last sentence out, not realizing how long he had been holding it in, praying that she wouldn't agree.

Hermione had her back to him and he noticed know that her shoulders were shaking slightly. When she turned to face him, he saw the tears streaming down her face. He immediately felt the anger leave him, anger that was replaced with guilt.

"You just left me. You left me so easily, without even looking back. I screamed for you Ron. And you were gone. What would prevent you from leaving me again? I can't let myself be hurt again by you, I can't," she said. And there it was. She had laid it all out in the open for him. The hurt of him walking out was horrible but the idea that he could do it so easily had been unbearable. For the months that he was gone, Hermione had lain awake, replaying all of the moments they had shared since the summer. Had she imagined them? Was he just being a horrible prat, a selfish boy, toying with her for his own amusement? Before he had left she would have refused to believe such a thing but his absence had made the idea bubble in her brain like a potion in a cauldron. And here he was, wanting forgiveness so easily. Couldn't he understand why she couldn't give it?

"I'm sorry," he said, so quietly that she wasn't even sure he said it. "I regretted it the moment I was gone, I told you that. That damn locket Hermione, it had a hold over me. It made me think such horrible and twisted things."

It seemed like everything came down to that locket. "What type of things," she interrupted him.

Ron's face flamed. He had nothing to lose by telling her now. "Things about you and Harry. Things about me and who I am."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean 'you and Harry'? Ron, that locket affected all of us. It was an evil, evil object. Insisting taking turns wearing it to keep it safe was probably not the wisest thing Harry could have done."

She wasn't going to make this easy for him, Ron thought. "The locket would say things to me." He saw her stiffen at this and wondered if she had a similar experience. "It made me believe that the two of you would be better off without me, that I was just the third wheel in the relationship, standing in-between you and Harry." He didn't think he could say anymore about it. His ears felt like they were on fire.

Understanding started to dawn on Hermione. The time when she had been in the bathroom and Harry had come in for his shaving kit. Ron had seen them come out of the bathroom, laughing. He misinterpreted the situation although she could understand how he could have. Even the comment he had made to her before he left. It all started to make sense now. How could he ever think something existed between her and Harry? He was like a brother to her, hadn't Ron seen that? She felt so deflated now, like all of the emotions had been sucked from her body.

Hermione shook her head, laughing softly, "You really are daft, aren't you? There has never been anything, _anything_, between Harry and me. I am sorry for what that locket did to you, what it did to all of us."

Ron took a step closer to her, wanting so much to hold her but knew that things were still too fragile between them to do that. "Listen to you, apologizing when it was me who was the git." Ron paused looking up at the tent ceiling before glancing back down at her. "I am sorry I hurt you. I never want to hurt you again. And I am not going to leave again. I will do everything I can to prove it to you."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before walking out of the tent. Before he left, he turned to look at her, hoping she believe him.

* * *

She knew he was awake. She could practically feel his eyes boring a hole in her back. It had been two weeks since he returned. Hermione knew she was being stubborn but she couldn't help it. Her heart still needed time. All she really wanted to do, though, was put everything behind them. Start fresh. She rolled over on her other side to look back at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi back," he replied. He smiled at her, stifling a yawn behind his hand. He was tired and they needed to sleep. Tomorrow they would be going to see Xenophilius Lovegood. Their track record on these types of journeys wasn't great and he knew they needed their rest in order to be prepared for whatever lay ahead. Harry was keeping the first watch and then he would be going out to relieve him so Harry could get some sleep as well. Hermione had spent most of the day packing up their gear into her bag. The only thing they would have to do tomorrow was take down the tent.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Just a little wound up that's all. I don't think we have to worry about tomorrow but given everything that has happened I can't help but feel a little nervous."

Ron propped himself up on one arm, nodding in agreement. "I know what you mean but don't worry. Lovegood has been telling it like it is, unlike _The Daily Prophet_. Hopefully he will be able to help." He lay back down rolling onto his back. They hadn't spoken much since their conversation the day before. She still needed time, he realized that. He didn't want to push his luck. He was just happy that she hadn't yelled at him at all today.

Hermione watched him, saw him trying to fight sleep. Within a few minutes, his breathing had deepened and he started to snore lightly. She had missed that sound during his absence. It had never disturbed her; in fact it helped her fall asleep. For the first time in a long time, Hermione smiled a real smile, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside of the tent, keeping watch. She felt horribly guilty. Going to see Lovegood was all of her idea, just like going to Godric's Hollow. The results were just as disastrous. And now Harry had this ridiculous idea about the Hallows stuck in his head, specifically about the Elder Wand. He would be a dog with a bone about this, she thought.

She jumped at the sound of someone behind her, turning quickly with her wand to see Ron approaching carrying a mug of tea in one hand and a small bottle in the other.

"Thought you might want another cup," he said passing it over to her.

"Thanks. What's that for," she asked, indicating the other bottle in his hand. She took a sip of the tea, its warmth spreading through her.

"Dittany," he replied. "In all of the chaos, you haven't noticed the nasty cut you have on your head. I saw it when we returned but then we got so distracted and all."

Hermione put her finger to her head, right above her hairline. When she withdrew it, she saw blood.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized. Here let me have—"But before she could finish, Ron had uncapped the bottle and was using a gauze pad to apply some to her cut. They hadn't been this close in a long time and Hermione took the opportunity to really look at him. He had some cuts and abrasions of his own but it looked like he had already put some of the dittany on it. She closed her eyes as he gently blotted the gauze pad along the gash, feeling a slight sting. How many months had passed since she had done the same thing to him? It felt like years.

When she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, she realized he must have been thinking the same thing. Her cheeks flushed at the memory. They had changed so much from those two teenagers in the bathroom. The only thing that hadn't changed was the feelings that they had for each other. She could feel the anger melt away from her, the insecurity that she had been holding inside of her since he left dissipating as well. Hermione knew that he was sorry, knew that he was filled with regret. They would have a fresh start now.

Ron finished applying the dittany, putting the dirty gauze and the small bottle on the ground next to him. Their faces were so close and she was looking at him with that look he had seen so many times before. He leaned forward, and placed a kiss on the cut he had just healed. He put his arm around her, drawing her closer.

"I'll sit with you a while." He felt her sag into him. He could feel the tension leave her body. Ron was just thrilled that she had allowed him to be so close, had allowed him to touch her. He could feel something shift between them. They had moved past his leaving. They could only look forward now.

Much later that night, Ron was asleep in his bed, Harry having relieved him from his watch. Hermione was listening to the rhythm of his snoring and couldn't hold herself back anymore. Creeping out of her own bunk, she crossed the space between and slid in next to Ron. At first she wasn't sure if he even realized she was there but then he turned over, pulling her close to him. A smile settled on his face, matching the one on Hermione's. All was finally forgiven.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sweet Interlude

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. I hope everyone likes this one too! **

**All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 10: A Sweet Interlude_

Hermione watched Ron fiddling with the wireless as she polished the sword. He was determined to find the station that was airing _Potterwatch_, intent on Hermione and Harry hearing the show. He was sitting at the small kitchen table, hunched over the outdated piece of technology, a lock of his hair falling across his brow. Hermione felt her fingers itch with the desire to sweep it away from his eyes. His tongue was also peeking out from the corner of his mouth, a habit that he had when he was serious into something. He probably didn't even realize he did it. Hermione had spent hours in the Gryffindor common room watching Ron struggle over a parchment, occasionally tapping his quill against his temple, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She loved the way he looked when he was so concentrated.

Ron looked up for a moment and did a double-take as he realized she had been staring at him. She quickly looked down at the sword, feeling the familiar flush spread across her cheeks. Things had slowly begun to return to the way they were prior to his leaving. They were even better without having to deal with the locket. Yes, they were still struggling to find meals but Ron didn't seem as cranky as he had been before about this subject. In fact, he had made some excellent suggestions as to villages that they should visit, wizarding villages that might have been of interest to You-Know-Who. Hermione blushed again thinking about what had happened just the day before when they ventured in to one of those villages.

_

* * *

_

_The Day Before_

It was a miserable day which had started with a cold drizzle and had developed into a piercing rain. On Ron's suggestion, they had Disapparated to the village of Upper Flagley. Hermione had wanted to take Polyjuice Potion if they were going to be so close to other people but Harry insisted they save it. So, the three of them were walking around under the Invisibility Cloak, not sure of what they were looking for. It was a small village, very few homes in the center of it. They had seen signs that either Death Eaters or Snatchers had come through recently, many homes had doors thrown open and one did not have to look too hard to see the belongings of the owners cast about. As an older couple passed close by to them, they were able to hear their conversation. Apparently the Death Eaters had visited the village just the previous night, taking many with them including a young newly married couple, accused of being Blood traitors. As Ron, Harry, and Hermione neared the outskirts of the village, they came across the couple's recently vacated house. Ice had started to mix with the rain and although they were quite dry under the cloak, the ground they were walking on was becoming increasingly treacherous. They had been standing looking at the cozy home of the young couple when Harry made the suggestion.

"Why don't we just pop in there for a little bit, at least until the rain slows a little?"

Hermione was reluctant. She wanted nothing more to feel the comfort of a warm house and a good meal in her belly but she was afraid.

"What if they come back," she asked, "I mean the Death Eaters. What if they need something from the house, something they forgot to take when they kidnapped the couple?"

"We can set up the same enchantments around the house that we set up around the tent. That way we will have advanced warning if anyone is trying to enter."

Hermione was shaking her head, "I don't know Harry, there are too many variables. What if-"

She was interrupted by Ron who said, "I'm with Harry. We are not looking to stay for a few days, just a few hours at the most. I say we go in."

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was outnumbered. She wasn't too angry about it, though; the house did certainly look comfortable.

"Okay, but let's go in through the back, just in case."

The three of them headed around the back. Hermione took out her wand, pointing to the door whispering, "_Alohomora_."

The door opened into a small but clean kitchen. It was painted a pale yellow that made it look cheerful and bright despite the dismal day. Ron immediately, pulled the cloak off of them.

"I'll use the cloak in the front of the house to cast some enchantments. You two cast some back here." He threw the cloak over himself and headed through a doorway that most likely led to the parlor in the front of the house.

Within minutes, the necessary spells were cast and the Sneakoscope sat on the kitchen table. Ron returned to the kitchen, making a beeline to the fridge. Opening the door, he exclaimed, "Oh boy, it looks like they just recently went food shopping." He reached in, grabbing a platter that contained a roasted chicken when Hermione slapped his hand.

"Don't eat that Ron! Who knows how it was prepared or if the Death Eaters left it there as a trap. This couple might only be the bait for them to catch someone else! Here, grab that carton of eggs and look, that package of bacon doesn't even look opened."

Within minutes, Hermione was able to serve up omelets with cheese, bacon, and toast. Ron had found an unopened jug of pumpkin juice in the cupboard and Hermione used her own supply of tea to make them each a cup. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron ate. She had made more than enough and got up to replenish their plates. She suddenly felt so tired and cold. She also had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she said, heading towards the doorway. The boys were so engrossed with their food that they barely acknowledged her.

As she passed through a dining room that led into a parlor, Hermione noticed a small bathroom off the front door, which she used quickly. When she stepped out, she observed the state of the house. The Death Eaters had torn everything apart. It was a shame, Hermione thought; it was a beautiful little house, perfect for a couple just starting their life together. It was exactly the type of house she would want if she was newly married. An image flashed in her mind of Ron in dashing dress robes, her in his arms in a beautiful white gown as he carried her over the threshold. She quickly dismissed the idea, blushing at her foolishness.

She bent down to pick up a picture frame that contained a picture of the couple or so she assumed. The picture had been taken on some tropical island. Maybe it had been their honeymoon, she thought. The woman had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, the man with hair almost the same color but with brown eyes. They were both wearing evening clothes and were sitting at a small table, their backs to the sun setting on the beach behind them. They kept glancing at each other, as if they couldn't take their eyes off one another even for a moment. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and she said a quick prayer for the couple, hoping that if anything were to happen to them that at least they were together.

Hermione made her way up the small staircase by the front door and up to the second level of the house. There were only two bedrooms. One had been converted into an office. The other was the couple's bedroom. In between was a large bathroom. Hermione entered the bathroom and almost gasped in surprise at its spaciousness. There was a beautiful white granite top vanity with his and hers sinks. Directly across from it was a smaller door, almost like a closet which Hermione opened to reveal the toilet. Right next to the vanity was a glass shower stall with a half a dozen shower heads all angled in different directions. But the showcase of the room was the beautiful white porcelain tub against the wall. It was a standalone tub, old-fashioned with lion's feet. A metal rack mounted to the wall above it held white towels and a shelf below it held a variety of bath salts and gels. Before she could stop herself, Hermione had filled the tub with steaming water, adding a bath gel that was freesia scented.

Leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, Hermione eased her body into the tub, now filled with bubbles. She quickly pinned her hair up and sank back against the tub, feeling the warmth of the hot water soak her to the bone. It was so nice to relax like this; it was almost like she was back in her own house. She stretched her legs out, pushing her feet against the other side of the tub, feeling her muscles loosen in response to the hot water.

Downstairs, Ron and Harry had finished their omelets, Harry offering to clean-up the dishes. Ron wondered what was keeping Hermione and told Harry he would just check on her. Harry nodded absently, probably lost in thought about the Elder Wand, Ron guessed.

He took the same path upstairs that Hermione did, pausing to look at the destruction the Death Eaters had left in their wake. He looked in the extra bedroom, seeing that it was an office. Ron was actually surprised Hermione was not in this room, given the amount of books that were lining the walls. He moved back out to the hallway to check the other bedroom when he noticed the bathroom door open and what he thought to be a faint smoke emerging from it. He gripped his wand, cursing himself for letting her come up here by herself while he stuffed his face. Ron walked to the door quietly, giving it the barest of touches to open it just slightly wider than what it was.

Hermione was in the bathtub, head thrown back and eyes closed. The "smoke" was a heavenly scented steam emerging from the tub. As he stood there watching her, Hermione, her eyes still closed, took the clip out of her hair, letting the curls cascade over the back of the tub. Then she quickly ducked under the water, emerging only a second later. Ron's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her all wet, bubbles, those damn bubbles, hiding the most intimate parts of her. Hermione had a washcloth and she was using it on her arms, rubbing in slow circular movements. Ron watched as she repeated with each leg, raising them out of the tub. When she started to move it from her throat down the front of her body, it took all of Ron's strength not to groan in desire. She had reached back to wring out her hair and Ron saw that her wand was lying on the floor next to the tub. Grabbing it, she pointed at the towels above the tub and one of them flew down to her, unfolding as it did, like a curtain in front of a stage. Hermione stood up but the view of her naked body was blocked by the towel. She was just wrapping it around her body when the silence was broken by Harry's voice calling out, "Ron, Hermione, where did you disappear to up there?"

Ron slid away from the bathroom door before she turned around, hoping that she hadn't seen him. He went quickly into the bedroom/office, sitting down in the swivel chair in front of the desk. He felt hot, like he had just taken a bath as well. He immediately flushed at the thought of himself and Hermione in that large tub together. He stopped himself before he could let his thoughts go any further.

Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, turning around to see that she had left the bathroom door open slightly. It could have been her imagination but she could have swore she saw a flash of red hair by the door but that couldn't be, could it? Surely she would have noticed if he was standing at the door. The thought that he could have just seen her in the tub didn't anger her, in fact, it made her feel quite the opposite—she felt empowered.

Hermione quickly dried her hair and got dressed, tidying up the bathroom so it was how she had found it. She stepped out into the hall to see Ron, standing in the door way of the second bedroom. He was slightly flushed and Hermione now knew there was no doubt about what he had seen. Hoping she wasn't blushing madly and trying to sound cool and sophisticated, she turned to him saying, "Ready to go?" She headed down the stairs, Ron staring after her, the smell of freesia's lingering in the air.

* * *

The three made a decision to straighten up the house as much as they could before they left. With that task done, they Disapparated to the woods located outside of the villages. The rain had stopped but it had left a lingering mist, giving the woods a medieval feel. Harry commented that it was almost like being back at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. They quickly setup the tent, casting the usual protective enchantments. Hermione volunteered to take the first watch, leaving Harry and Ron alone to their thoughts.

Ron sat, still in a daze over what he had seen at the house. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to join him on his bunk tonight, he didn't think he would be strong enough not to act on the desire she had caused to surge throughout his body. He had certainly done his fair share of picturing Hermione in various states of undress but this by far had exceeded anything his 18 year-old imagination could conjure. Again, Hermione had taken him by surprise. She always seemed so practical to him. The luxury of a bath was something that he had always thought she would dismiss as wasteful of water and time. Apparently not so.

Seeing Hermione enjoy something so feminine had also raised another issue for Ron. These past few months could not have been easy for her, being on the move, living out of a beaded bag, and having to share living space with two teenage boys. Harry and Ron had a convenient way of forgetting that she was a girl unless it was at an opportune time like when a meal had to be prepared or dirty clothes had to be laundered. Hermione had never been the type of girl to favor fashion over homework but over the years he couldn't help but notice the little things about her that made her "girly." She wore perfume, subtle perfume but perfume nonetheless. When she didn't think anyone was looking, she would take out a mirror to smooth out any unruly curls. And her clothes were never tight or revealing but flattered her figure.

Ron was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Harry talking to him. "Oi, Ron, hello! What are you thinking about?"

A brilliant plan had started to take form in Ron's head. "Listen, I have an idea…"

* * *

Hermione had been on watch since they returned from the village. She hadn't been able to calm herself after realizing that Ron had seen her in the tub. She knew that she should probably be mad at him for being a perv but she couldn't. The idea that he had seen her in such an intimate way secretly excited her. Knowing she had a physical affect on him thrilled her even more. As she looked out into the depth of the forest, she allowed herself a moment of fantasy, imagining what it would have been like if their places had been reversed and she had seen Ron in the shower (she just couldn't picture Ron sitting in a tub full of bubbles.)

After a while, Hermione had realized that she hadn't heard any noises coming from the tent. Looking at her watch, she noticed that is was almost supper time. Pulling herself off the ground, she sighed to herself, trying to figure out what she was supposed to make tonight. She walked into the tent, almost dropping her wand at the sight that greeted her.

"Table for one, mademoiselle?" Ron asked. Hermione looked around the tent in amazement. Candles were suspended in the air and the kitchen table had been set with crisp linens. A vase with a single rose bud sat in the middle. The most amazing transformation had been made to Ron and Harry. They had both donned their dress robes in an attempt to look like waiters in a Muggle restaurant. Ron walked over to her, tucking her arm into his, bringing her to the table while Harry pulled out the chair.

"What are you two doing? What is this all for?" she asked.

Harry smiled replying, "Well, Ron decided that we needed to pamper you a bit. It is also our way of saying thank you for taking such good care of us over the past few months. We wouldn't have even gotten as far as Grimmauld Place without you."

Hermione looked down at her plate, overcome with emotion, "Well that's just rubbish. We are a team, we three!"

Ron laughed saying, "We are a team we three but _we,_ Harry and I, have forgotten how much _you_ do for us. This is our way of saying thank you." He was looking at her intently and Hermione could see some of the unspoken words in his eyes. He had done this for her. Almost as if he had read her mind Harry said, "This was all of Ron's idea and it was brilliant! Didn't you wonder why you didn't hear us at all in the tent?"

Hermione blushed a bit, not wanting to tell them her mind was elsewhere. "Er, yeah, I was wondering but I figured you were just resting." That sounded lame even to her own ears.

"Ron used the Invisibility Cloak to go back to the village. He used some of the Muggle money we had to buy some things from the supermarket there."

Hermione looked at Ron and noticed he was blushing. "You went into a Muggle supermarket? You made the food?" she asked.

"Well, don't act so surprised. I've picked up a trick or two from living with my mum," he said. He went back to the kitchen bring out a tray with three covered dishes. He put them all down in front of Hermione.

"For your first course, the chef has prepared a lovely beef consommé with crouton. For your second course, a crisp salad of spring greens, cucumber, and bleu cheese crumbles. And for your main course, a lovely pork chop, seared to perfection with a grainy mustard sauce." He said each dish with flourish, lifting a silver cover off of them. Hermione was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe the extent that they had gone to. She looked up at them again, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. You need to sit down too; I can't sit and eat all by myself."

"Well," said Ron, grinning broadly, "we thought you would never ask!"

Harry produced two more place settings and he and Ron sat down, enjoying the feast that Ron had prepared. Hermione couldn't believe how delicious everything was. She was actually getting quite put out at the fact that Ron was so talented and yet had never offered to prepare a meal for all of them!

The meal passed with much laughter and cheer. It was almost as if the past few months were a figment of their imaginations and that the task before them had disappeared for the night. The boys cleared the table and Harry went outside to take the first watch for the night. Hermione made tea for the three of them, giving Harry a mug as he had headed outside. Ron had produced a tin of chocolate biscuits and they were enjoying them with their tea still sitting at the kitchen table.

Ron was watching Hermione, trying to guess when she was going to say something about the meal. He could practically see the thoughts whirring through her mind. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Ron, "she started, "I—"

Ron reached over and covered her hand with his, "You don't have to say anything Hermione. I wanted to do something special for you. I know it's not easy having to put up with us, put up with me especially. You deserved something nice." Ron stood, walking over to the small bedside table where the wireless was. He turned it on, turning the dials. Hermione stood as well, going over to her bunk to grab her pajamas.

As she headed into the bathroom, she turned to Ron saying, "I never 'put up with you' Ron. I hope you know that. I love being with you, even when things are bad. You remind me not to be too serious and to enjoy the little things, like chocolate biscuits and a hot cup of tea." Hermione walked into the bathroom shutting the door quickly behind her. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

Ron stared at the bathroom door, his heart probably pounding as much as Hermione's was. She had just used the word "love" in a connection with him. Hermione loved being with him. Ron felt giddy at the idea. He tried to regain his composure as she came back out of the bathroom, settling on one of the armchairs, book in hand. She instantly buried her head in the book. It was clear she wasn't going to say anything else to him. He turned his attention back to the wireless, trying to hide the smile from his face.

* * *

Hermione was so lost in memories from the previous day that she almost didn't realize that Ron had found _Potterwatch_ on one of the channels. Harry came running in from outside of the tent and they tuned in to the show, enjoying hearing the voices they knew but saddened over some of the news that they were delivering. Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron and felt a surge of emotion for them. She loved one and was in love with the other. They were both her best friends. Hermione knew that there was no place she would rather be then sitting in a smelly tent with the both of them by her side.


	11. Chapter 11:  A Living Nightmare

"**Malfoy Manor" was such a tremendous chapter in DH. I hope I do it justice in this chapter. Also, please forgive me I know I said I was staying true to canon, but I could not help but take the "Mudblood" tattoo from the movie; I thought it was an awesome move by the writers. Please let me know what you think. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter Eleven: A Living Nightmare_

Ron was trying to steady his nerves by taking deep breaths of the salt air but it did nothing to calm him. He opened his eyes to look at the ocean and beach, the moon casting a heavenly glow above it all. It didn't seem right to be in such a beautiful place after having seen such ugly things. He turned his head to look up at the cottage, finding the window that he knew to be the spare room that he had once occupied. Hermione was in that room, hopefully getting some much needed sleep. Ron shut his eyes tightly. The sound of the ocean could not block out the echoes of Hermione screaming in pain as Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her. He had failed her again, he thought, silent tears streaming down his face. When they had begun this journey, he had vowed that he would protect her, put her safety before his own, and he had failed her. Ron sank down onto the sand, giving himself up to the emotions that he had been trying to keep in check. His body shook with the fury of his sobs. When he was done, he was left with nothing except a fierce anger.

_24 Hours Before:_

Everything was happening too quickly, Ron thought. One minute they were talking, the next minute Snatchers were at the tent. He spit on the ground, pretty sure a tooth had come out with all of the blood that had been in his mouth. Ron's hands and feet were bound but he wasn't concerned about himself. He was worried about whether or not they would recognize Harry. _He_ didn't even recognize Harry.

Ron looked up to see Greyback walking over to Hermione. She could see her shaking, knew that she was terrified beyond belief but she was trying to hold her composure. He watched as Greyback put his hands on her and he felt his blood go cold. Not only was Greyback touching her but there was no mistaking the leers and suggestive glances that the other Snatchers were throwing her way. Ron tried to get Harry's attention; they had to somehow distract them from Hermione, but Harry's eyes were so puffed up that he could barely even see Ron. The thought that they could possibly violate her filled him with a rage he did not know he possessed.

Ron was momentarily filled with relief as Greyback moved away from Hermione only to be filled instantly with dread when he realized that they had discovered Harry's true identity. This was it, he thought, it was over. You-Know-Who would be summoned and he would be forced to watch as both the girl he loved and his best friend were killed. His mind raced trying to figure out what they could do to get out of the situation but it was hopeless. Their wands had been taken, and now all three of them were bound together with Dean and a goblin. As he was pulled to his feet, he tried to make eye contact with Hermione but she was on the other side of Harry and could not see Ron's face. Before he could do anything, he felt nothing but the uncomfortable tightness of Disapparating before his body hit the hard ground before the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hermione was trying to focus on Ron but he was blurry from the tears in her eyes. He was on the ground and she could see him spitting blood out of his mouth. She had yelled at them not to hurt him but they ignored her. Instead, she had drawn the attention to herself. Greyback was trailing his fingers down her face, letting them linger on her neck and shoulder. She tried to block out how horrid he smelt, how foul his breath was as it blew across her face. The past few months she had known fear but not like this. Hermione knew exactly what would be done to her if she was left to Greyback and it petrified her. She glanced at Ron and saw the rage on his face. They grabbed her roughly then, forcing her down onto the ground next to Harry. She was barely aware of what they were saying but they had discovered Harry's true identity and were discussing how to proceed. Greyback wasn't a true Death Eater and could not summon You-Know-Who to their spot in the woods.

Hermione had just registered the fact that Dean and a goblin were also on the ground with them. Trying once again to focus, she realized they would be taking them to Malfoy Manor. There was a chance then, she thought, a chance that they could figure a way out of this mess.

Hermione could still hear the echo of the slap Bellatrix had delivered to Ron when he tried to convince her to take him instead. She watched as they led them all away, Ron craning his neck to look back at her. Was this the last time she would see him, she thought. She could feel tears start to sting her eyes as she thought of all the unsaid things between them, all of the things she should have told him. Then she felt nothing but white, hot, pain. She could hear herself scream and see the pleasure in Bellatrix's eyes at the pain she was inflicting on her. As suddenly as it had started, the pain had stopped. What was she saying to her? The sword? Why was she so interested in the sword? Before Hermione could work it all out in her mind the pain had started again and again it vanished, leaving her gasping for breath. Somewhere in the recesses of the house, she could hear someone yelling her name over and over again. It was Ron. Hearing him yell for her was like a splash of cold water in her face.

She needed to focus, to concentrate. Bellatrix was asking her about the sword again. She had to lie, it was the only thing that would keep them alive. As she lay on the floor, she thought about Ron: blowing on his cut, being in his arms at the wedding, his angry face as he stormed out of the tent, his remorse when he returned. All of the moments they had shared flashed in her mind in between the excruciating pain. Wiping blood and dirt off his chest. Pain. Falling into his arms at Grimmauld Place. Pain. Picking mushrooms with him in the forest. Pain. It felt like it went on for hours but it had only been minutes. The last thing Hermione remembered was the sight of the goblin being led into the room as everything went black around her.

* * *

Ron's feet hit the sand hard and he did his best not to fall down. He was half-supporting, half-holding Hermione. He dropped to his knees bringing her down with him. He gathered her in his arms, looking down at her face. Her eyes were still closed but her eyelids were fluttering. Ron pushed her hair out of her eyes, saying her name. "Hermione, Hermione. Can you hear me? We're safe."

Hermione's eyes opened, realization dawning on her. She was safe; she was in Ron's arms. He was safe, nothing had happened to him. Before she could stop herself, she burst out into tears, burying her face in Ron's chest as she lay in his arms. He gathered her up, holding her close. He needed to get her into the cottage. Ron rocked her slightly in his arms saying, "I need to get you inside Hermione. Let's get you up."

Ron stood to his feet, dragging her up with him. He gently put her down, his arm still around her for support. They started walking across the sand, the sound of the angry ocean crashing behind them. They had only taken a few steps, though, when Hermione collapsed against him, unconscious again. Without hesitating, he picked her up in his arms and started to run across the sand towards the cottage. She felt like nothing in his arms and he cursed himself, thinking of all the times he complained about being hungry and how more food would appear on his plate. It had become painfully clear to him how those extra portions wound up on his plate.

Ron had finally reached the door, shouting for help. He didn't wait for the door to open, instead kicking it open with his foot. He entered the cottage like a madman, shouting for his brother and Fleur. They both came running out from the kitchen, their wands drawn.

"Jesus Christ Ron! What the hell is going on!" shouted Bill, his scars white against his flushed face. Fleur's face was the opposite of her husbands, pale and tight.

"You need to help her. She's been hurt," Ron said. Bill realized that Ron was holding an unconscious Hermione. He looked over to Fleur, and then back to Ron saying, "Put her in the room you stayed in at Christmas. Fleur was just finishing up with the goblin. I'll go outside to see if Harry needs help."

Ron started up the stairs with Hermione, Fleur close on his heels. He entered the bedroom from his stay and laid Hermione down gently on one of the beds. She looked so pale making the red cut on her throat stand out even more.

"What happened to 'er?" asked Fleur. She looked at Ron and he knew she was doing her weird Veela thing but he was no longer fazed by it. He needed to tell her the truth, or at least part of it, but he also needed her to swear she would tell no one, not even his brother.

"She was tortured Fleur, the Cruciatus Curse." Ron paused. "Fleur, you have to swear to me you will tell no one of this, not even Bill. I would never ask this of you if it weren't extremely important. It can truly be a matter of life and death."

Fleur looked at him strangely, like she was just seeing him for the first time. She slowly nodded replying, "Oui, Ron. I understand. Now leave me with her so I can—"

"NO. I am not going anywhere Fleur; I am staying with her until I know that she is going to be alright."

"But Ron, it eez not decent, I 'ave to—"

Ron said again, "No. I stay."

Fleur sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine. Sit there, " she said, pointing to the chair close to the bed. She turned to Hermione and started to remove her clothing. Hermione stirred a little bit, moaning incoherently. Fleur had just removed her jumper to reveal a thin camisole. As the air hit her skin, Hermione cried out in obvious pain.

"Help me turn her over Ron," said Fleur. Ron held Hermione by the shoulders so she was on her side as Fleur moved around the bed to examine her back, pulling up the camisole. Fleur gave a sharp intake of breath, paling visibly. "Mon Dieu," she whispered.

"What?" asked Ron, barely keeping the frantic tone from his voice. "What's wrong? What did they do to her?" He moved Hermione onto her stomach, her head comfortably positioned on the pillow, so that he could see her back as well. As he looked down at her, it felt like someone had punched him in his gut. All of the breath left his body.

Angry red welt marks criss-crossed up and down Hermione's back, briefly disappearing under her bra and reappearing again. It was as if she had been flogged. Some of the welts had broken and were oozing blood. Ron fell to his knees beside the bed, resting his forehead on the edge of the mattress. He was filled with self-loathing and guilt. She had endured this all by herself, taking the brunt of Bellatrix's anger. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick and bolted from the room, down the hall into the small bathroom. He closed the door and grabbed the toilet as dry heaves wracked his body. He pushed himself up, grabbing the edge of the sink, running the water to splash it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the person looking back at him.

His face was pale and drawn, the skin under his eyes taut and shadowed. Blood streaked his face but he took relief in the knowledge that it was only his own blood. He tested out his jaw to see if it was broken. It felt fine but he had definitely lost one of his back teeth, his tongue poking the empty spot where a tooth had once been.

Ron walked into the hallway to see Bill waiting for him. He felt guilty as he took in Bill's concerned face. Bill, in turn, was left to wonder once again when his baby brother had grown up.

"Hermione," Ron started to ask, afraid to complete his sentence.

"She's going to be fine," replied Bill. "She is awake now. Fleur is just putting some dittany on her wounds."

Ron released the breath he was holding. He glanced at the bedroom door, still closed.

"She has been asking for you; you should go in there," Bill responded to Ron's silent question. "You really love her, don't you?"

Ron glanced at him replying, "More than anything in this world."

"Does she know that," Bill asked.

Ron hesitated. "I think she knows something. We haven't exactly had the time to discuss whatever it is between us."

Bill nodded, "My advice: don't wait. Over this past year or so we have seen just how short this life is. Don't waste another moment." Bill paused then said, "Go on in there, she's waiting for you."

Fleur was cleaning up when he re-entered the room. Hermione was propped up, several soft pillows behind her back, wearing one of Fleur's nightgowns. Her eyes were closed but they opened as she heard the door close. She looked so tiny in the bed, Ron thought, like a little doll. She gave him a small smile and he crossed the room to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. Fleur disappeared quietly closing the door behind her.

Ron grasped Hermione's hand in his asking, "How do you feel?"

"Really just tired," she replied. "Fleur took care of my back with the dittany. She doesn't think there will be any scarring but she couldn't be sure. It was a dark curse and well…" Hermione let her voice trail off, not trusting that she could complete the sentence without crying. "Ron, I heard Fleur and Bill talking in the hallway. Dobby is dead." Ron's head snapped up, he had been concentrating on their intertwined hands.

"Dead? But how?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I don't know. I really don't remember anything. I didn't even know he was here with us. Ron, please tell me what happened. The last thing I remember was when I was with Bellatrix. The next thing I know I am on the beach with you and even that is a little hazy."

Ron could feel his throat tighten. He began to tell her in a whisper about being in the basement with Harry, Dean, Ollivander, and Luna. He couldn't really explain how Dobby had come to find them, Harry would have to do that and that was if he even understood. He told her all about Wormtail and the disturbing instance of his death. Although it was hard, he described the scene as he and Harry had snuck back into the drawing room, Hermione collapsed at Bellatrix's feet. Ron's mind kept replaying how the chandelier had fallen on top of Hermione. It was a miracle that she hadn't been killed. There were only tiny cuts and scrapes on her face that resulted from the shards of glass that had been flying through the air as the chandelier had shattered. As he described what had happened, Hermione's eyes registered some understanding.

"I think I remember the chandelier. That was right after this," she said indicating the long red mark down her throat. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, tears falling down her face, which she covered with her hands. Ron took her in his arms, feeling her shake with sobs, held her tight as she let it all out, stroking her hair and back, trying to comfort her. He let his hands trail down her arm and stopped when he felt a bandage at her wrist. She snatched her hand back quickly and pulled away from him.

"What's that? I thought only your back had been injured. Let me see," he said, trying to grab her arm. Hermione pulled further away from him, trying to avoid looking him in the eye.

"No, it's nothing, it's just another scratch," she replied, again not looking at him.

"That's rubbish and you know it. Show me your bloody arm now Hermione," Ron said, more forcefully then he meant to.

When she didn't move, Ron took her arm and gently uncovered the bandage. Although it looked like the dittany was healing it, he could make out the word "Mudblood" scratched into the soft part of the skin by her wrist. Bellatrix. That demented bitch, he thought. She would get hers if it was the last thing he did.

Ron brought Hermione's wrist up to his lips. Hermione turned to look at him, a gasp escaping from her lips. He looked her in the eyes as he kissed each horrid letter before taking the bandage and wrapping her wrist up again. "That's not who you are Hermione," he said quietly. "You are Hermione Jean Granger, the greatest witch of our age. Protector of all small creatures and big gits like myself," he laughed, relief shooting through him as he saw her smile. "I should go help Harry. Rest for a bit, I don't think anyone is expecting to see you anytime soon," he said. He reached over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed. He turned to give her one last look, smiling before he left the room.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep although she knew her body was crying out for it. It felt wonderful to be in an actual bed, not a bunk, with clean, crisp sheets and a warm blanket but still sleep wouldn't come. She could see the moon outside the window, hear the sound of the waves pounding the sand. Hermione had always loved the ocean. She remembered back to trips she had taken with her parents to the beach. She had always been awe struck by the ocean, by the sheer magnitude of it. It was mysterious and scary and beautiful all at once. As a young girl she would simply stare at it and wonder if anyone thousands of miles away was staring at the same ocean, wondering, like her, who was on the other side.

Quietly, so as to not disturb Luna, Hermione went to stand besides the window. She glanced down at Luna, asleep in the bed. Relief had flooded Hermione when she saw Luna this morning. She was so happy that she was alive and relatively unhurt. They had told her they had recently seen her father but worded it carefully as to not give her any cause for concern.

Hermione turned her attention to the window and realized that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Putting on one of the robes that Fleur had left for her and Luna, Hermione silently left the room, walking down the stairs and heading out the back door by the kitchen.

Ron turned at the sound of the door closing. Hermione. She was wrapped in the same robe she had on when they buried Dobby earlier that day. He had been angry when he saw her then, making her way towards the little grave they had dug. She should have been in bed still, she should have been resting. But, he realized, she wouldn't have been the Hermione he loved if she hadn't come outside to say goodbye to the brave house elf who had saved their lives. She had seemed weak but fine throughout the course of the day as they watched Harry question both Griphook and Ollivander in turn. Dinner had been a quiet affair, just simple soup and sandwiches and he was pleased to see that Hermione ate with as much gusto as everyone else. She had become too thin over these past few months.

There was an ethereal quality to her right now, as she walked toward him on the sand. The robe she had on wasn't very thick, just a simple white cotton frock that was more for show then for warmth. She hadn't put on any shoes and she struggled a bit on the uneven sand, like a baby deer taking her first steps. He was just about to go to her but she closed the space between them quickly, grabbing onto his arm for support as she drew near.

"I saw you from the window. I can't sleep either." Hermione stopped, taking her wand from the robe pocket. She pointed it back at the house saying, "_Accio_ blanket."

A large blanket flew from the house, unfurling before them on the sand. Hermione, looking embarrassed, said, "I saw it on the way out. I don't think anyone will mind if we use it." She sat down, stretching her legs out, then looking up at him and asked, "Aren't you going to sit?" She held her hand up to his, waiting for him to take it.

The poor girl had been kidnapped and tortured in the span of twenty-four hours and she still looked beautiful. Her curls were like a halo around her head, and though she was still rather pale, her face had a pearly look to it. Ron grasped her outstretched hand and lowered himself onto the blanket next to her. He felt inexplicably nervous, sitting next to her like this. He didn't understand why, they had been sharing a bunk for months but somehow this was different.

"How is your back?" he asked, not sure how to begin the conversation.

"Much better, it doesn't even hurt anymore. The marks are barely there as well. Fleur said with one more application of the dittany and maybe an anti-scarring charm, you will never be able to tell anything had happened."

Ron let out a breath saying, "That's good. You should really be in bed though, you must be exhausted."

Hermione scowled at him replying, "You too! I think it is going to be a while before I can fall asleep." Hermione was actually afraid to go to sleep. She was afraid of what images her mind would replay for her. They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence, staring at the waves. The ocean always seemed calmer at night, Hermione thought. It was a total contradiction for the way she was feeling inside. There were so many things that she wanted to say to Ron, so many things that should have been said a long time ago.

Ron's thoughts were a mirror image of Hermione's. The events of the day had made many things very clear to him. Life was simply too short, like Bill had said, and the fact that he almost lost her today was a reminder of that. She could have died and she would not have known how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her. Now here they were in a romantic setting and he had no idea how to tell her.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-"

They had both spoken at the same time and each gave nervous laughs. They continued to sit in silence for a moment before Hermione finally spoke.

"I heard you, you know. I heard you yelling my name." She turned looking down at him. "When I heard you, at first I was scared. I thought that maybe they were doing to you what they were doing to me. Then I heard the realized you were somewhere below me. That's why I made up the lie about the sword. I knew that it would probably buy you and Harry some time, maybe enough time to save yourselves."

Ron sat up quickly, looking at her angrily. "'Save ourselves'? Is that what you think we would have done? Are you that daft Hermione? Do you think we would have tried to leave without you?"

"Daft?" she asked, "Did you just call me daft? Of course you should have saved yourselves! There is a bigger goal here Ron, one that includes saving our way of life and the world as we know it. If that meant the two of you could have gotten away without rescuing me or any of the others, you should have taken it!"

"You really are mental, aren't you," he asked. "After everything that has passed between us these past few months, these past few years actually, you think I would be able to say to Harry 'Well, mate, she's as good as dead, let's go find more horcruxes'? I came outside tonight in the hopes that the sound of the ocean would drown out the sound of your screams. Every time I close my eyes, all I could see are those angry welts up and down your back."

Hermione gasped, "You saw that! I thought Fleur just told you!" It was all she could manage to say to him after hearing him admit to a deeper side to their relationship. She was also mortified that he had seen her so vulnerable.

Ron swore softly under his breath, turning his face from hers. He hadn't wanted to reveal that to her. He knew Hermione and she would probably be embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her like that. "I didn't want to leave you alone. I made Fleur let me stay in the room." He turned his face back towards hers, ready to continue his angry words when he saw the tears streaming down her face. She was looking at the ocean, shaking her head slightly.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he said, "I'm sorry. Listen to me go on about how horrible it's been for me when it is you who was tortured."

She turned to look at him then, saying, "What a mess we are, you and I? Are we ever going to get it right?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "When I was little I used to love to play with magnets but I would get so frustrated when they were flipped the wrong way and would repel each other instead of coming together. That's how you and I have been Ron. We are like magnets flipped the wrong way."

Ron looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears. This could be the moment. This could be the moment he took her face in his hands and kissed her lovely mouth and whispered all sorts of tender comforts in her ear. But deep down Ron knew it wasn't the right moment. Too much had happened today and he was afraid that she would misconstrue any display of affection on his part for sympathy. Instead, he took her hand in his and said, "Magnets, huh? I should have known, no prissy dolls for little Hermione."

Hermione laughed, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers. "Don't make fun! After reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that beat up stuffed rabbit I saw peeking out from under you bed makes a lot more sense—Babbitty Rabbitty I presume?"

Ron held his hand up to his heart in mock offense, "My mum gave that to me when I was two. I need to keep it for sentimental reasons, would break the poor woman's heart if I threw it out."

It was wonderful sitting like this with her, just talking. It made the events of the day seem like a horrible dream, not reality. He saw her stifle a yawn behind her hand and stood, pulling her up with him.

"No arguments now, time for bed," he said. Ron shook out the blanket, folding it over one arm and putting the other around Hermione as they walked back to the cottage. They entered the back door by the kitchen quietly, depositing the blanket on the table. The lights were out in the house but the moon filled the rooms with a glow. Ron was going to be camping out in the living room with Harry and Dean. He could hear snores coming from the general area, an indication that the others were already fast asleep. He turned to look at Hermione, who suddenly had taken an interest in examining the toe of her slipper. Ron took her hand, causing her to look up at him and silently led her up the stairs, just outside the door to the room she was sharing with Luna.

"C'mere," he said, opening his arms. She walked into them, wrapping her own around him. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying what had become somewhat natural for them. He looked down at her, pushing her hair from her face. "I'll just be downstairs if you need me." Hermione nodded, burying her head in his chest again. He reveled in the fact that she needed to hold him as much as he needed to hold her.

After another moment, she stepped away from him, still holding one of his hands, whispering, "Good night."

Ron raised her hand to his lips, kissing it before replying, "Good night." He let her go and watched as she opened the bedroom door, giving him one last smile before closing it. He quietly walked down the stairs and back to the drawing room, collapsing into his sleeping bag. She was safe, for now. Ron was still concerned about her though. His mind couldn't help but wonder about Neville's parents. Had they changed immediately after being tortured? Or had the torture continued, slowly, robbing them of their sanity? Did it happen in a matter of days or weeks? The thought of having to watch Hermione slowly deteriorate before his eyes was almost worse than if she had been killed.

Ron closed his eyes tightly, as to shut out the horrible thoughts that kept sneaking into his brain. Eventually, the sleep that had eluded him finally took hold. He felt like he had only been asleep for minutes when he first heard it—Hermione's screams. At first he thought it was in his mind but as they grew louder he realized they were really coming from her. Ron grabbed his wand, not waiting for Harry or Dean to stir, running up the stairs and praying that his latest nightmare was not coming true.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm_

Ron raced up the stairs, wand in hand. When he burst into the room, he found Luna standing by Hermione's bed, her eyes as large as saucers as she tried to still Hermione's thrashing body.

"Luna," Ron said, "go get a washcloth, quick!"

Ron sat down on the bed, taking Hermione by the shoulders and gently shaking her. "Hermione, Hermione! Wake-up! You are safe; you are here at Shell Cottage with me and Harry. Luna and Dean are here too! Please wake-up!"

Hermione's eyes opened and she had a slightly wild look about her. It took her a few seconds to focus on Ron, who now had her face in his hands. Her eyes were wide but they finally latched onto his and quickly filled with tears. She sat up, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I keep seeing her, Bellatrix, her wand pointed at me, the pain…" she cried, her voice muffled against his neck.

"Shh, shh, shh. " He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. "She's not here. I'm here and I will never let her hurt you again." He held her tighter in his arms as if to will his words into her.

Ron felt someone next to him and he turned to see Luna standing there with the washcloth. Hermione had stopped crying but he could feel her body trembling against him. She pulled her face back from his chest and his heart almost broke at the sight of her, tears streaking down her cheeks, lips quivering. She was still very frightened.

Ron gently removed her from his lap, laying her back down on the bed. He took the washcloth, using it to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. Even in the dark of the room, Ron could see the familiar blush spread across her cheeks. Suddenly he became aware of the other people in the room. Luna was still standing next to him and he turned to see his brother and Fleur in the doorway, Dean and Harry standing directly behind them.

Fleur pushed aside Bill, coming to stand next to the bed. "I am so sorry 'ermione! I should 'ave made you a sleeping draught! I will go to do it right now!" Before Hermione could scold her for apologizing, Fleur was already out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Harry pushed his way into the room, standing in the spot that Fleur had just vacated. His glasses were askew on his face, having put them on quickly in order to run up the stairs. Before he could say anything, Hermione spoke.

"Now stop looking at me that way Harry Potter! I am fine! It was just a nightmare. I am mortified that I woke up the whole house." Fleur rushed back into the room with the sleeping draught.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't want to take that. I am fine, I'll just—"

Ron took the draught from Fleur saying, "You're _just_ going to take it Hermione. Just for tonight. You need to get some rest." He said it gently but forcefully, not wanting to hear any arguments from her. Hermione could see the resolve in his eyes and decided not to push the issue—at least not tonight. She also wanted everyone to leave the room and drinking the draught seemed to be the only way to do so.

Ron handed her the mug, watching as she drank it, making sure she didn't leave a drop. Harry was sitting on the bed next to her and took the cup away, standing as he did so. Ron turned to Luna saying, "Luna, if you don't mind, I'm just going to sit here on this chair and wait for her to fall asleep, okay?"

Luna replied, "Of course Ron. It's clear you both care for one another, why would you go anywhere else?"

Ron turned pink while Hermione looked like she was trying to disappear into the bed. Trust Luna to really call it as it is. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, everyone started to filter out of the room, except Ron. He was still sitting on the bed, Hermione's hand in his. He watched as she fought to keep her eyelids open but soon they drooped, closing completely. Harry paused for a moment, looking down at Ron holding Hermione's hand. Had it really been just a year ago that Hermione and Ron's positions had been switched? He could tell that his two best friends were coming closer to realizing their true feelings for one another. It made him think of Ginny. He patted Ron on the back before leaving the room.

Luna climbed back into her bed and promptly fell asleep, like nothing had ever happened. Ron was glad she could sleep so soundly. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was concerned for Luna. Who was going to take care of her? He was sure her father was probably in Azkaban or at the very minimum being held somewhere by the Ministry. He heard Hermione stir, distracting him from his thoughts about Luna.

Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, her lips parted slightly as she slept. Ron knew she swallowed a lot of pride along with that sleeping draught. He could literally see the thoughts bouncing back and forth in her head when Fleur walked in with the potion and knew she didn't want to take it. She was always so concerned about everyone else and never about herself. He would have to do something about that, he thought.

Ron was actually mad at himself for not thinking about the sleeping draught sooner. After burying Dobby, he, Harry and Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon with Ollivander and Griphook. Ron still wasn't convinced that Harry had made the right decision in not pursing the Elder Wand. There was no room for error. Ron knew Harry was frustrated when he voiced his opinion but he couldn't help it. They had a lot to lose if the wrong decision was made.

Adding to Ron's worry was his concern for Hermione. He had kept staring at her during the day, looking for any signs that her torture was to bring more than just physical pain. She had help up remarkably well during the day but as the night drew near, he could see her trying to keep herself together. Naturally, she disagreed with him about the Elder Wand. They had argued back and forth, and for a moment, Ron was reminded of the Hermione he knew back at Hogwarts. It had been comforting but infuriating all at the same time.

Ron was just considering moving to the chair next to the bed when he heard her whisper her name. At first he thought he was imagining it but he looked down at her sleeping face and saw her mouth move. "Ron, Ron." Just his name, nothing else. It was like a caress, like she had just reached up her hand and stroked his face. All thoughts of moving to the chair flew out of Ron's head as he gently slid into the bed with her, taking her into his arms.

She made a mewling sound as he pulled her back against him, his arm going around her waist. Ron was overwhelmed with the feelings and emotions he was having. He hadn't been able to hold her this close all day and it was having a powerful effect on him. He could feel tears sting his eyes as he thought again for about the hundredth time how close he had come to losing her. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling its intoxicating scent. It didn't take long before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure what time it was but he had a feeling it was late. The sun was very bright in the bedroom. He raised his head slightly and saw that Luna was not in her bed. Hermione still seemed to , be sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. He suddenly became aware of their physical proximity. At some point during the night, they had shifted. He had ended up on his back, Hermione burrowed into his side. Her nightgown, or rather Fleur's nightgown, had traveled northward during the night, exposing one long leg that was thrown possessively on top of his. Her hand was on his chest and he could feel her soft breath on his neck. Ron lay perfectly still, absolutely petrified to move. He was torn between enjoying the feel of her body nearly on top of his and wanting to remove himself from the situation before he did something that he might regret. He also had to use the loo really, really bad.

He moved one of his hands down to her leg, grasping her knee to try to push it off of him. Bad move. The physical contact had only made her move her leg up higher, exposing it up to the top of her thigh. Her skin felt wonderful. He let his fingers linger for a moment on top of her knee, then slipping them under to caress the soft skin beneath. With much regret, he withdrew his hand. Maybe he should move. Ron slid his legs out from under Hermione and shifted on his side, so he was facing her. Her hand slipped off of his chest, falling onto strip of mattress between them. He just needed to get his arm back from under her head and he would be free, as much as he didn't want to be. As he moved his arm, her eyes opened.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he said back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He looked at her intently. She still seemed like the same Hermione he knew. He kept searching her face for signs of what, he did not know. If only he could talk to Neville. He needed to know if she was truly going to be alright. He watched as a crease appeared in between her eyes.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Ron shook his head, "Nothing. How did you sleep?"

A puzzled look came across her face as Hermione responded, "Good, I think. It was such a deep sleep. That draught must have been really strong." She suddenly sat up and Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was simply gorgeous, wearing that nightgown, her hair tumbling all around her. Leave it to the French to make a simple nightgown look sexy, he thought. It was sleeveless and had a v-neck leading to tiny buttons. The cotton was thin, allowing him to see the shadow of her body underneath.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped out of the bed turning on him with angry eyes. "Ron! Look at what time it is! How could you let me sleep so late?" She rushed around the room, grabbing clothes before turning back to him and hissing, "Get up! What is everybody going to think!" With one last glare, she headed to the bathroom with her clothes.

Ron groaned leaning back against the pillows. He was actually pretty excited about what people might think. He pulled himself off the bed, walking out the door only to come face to face with his sister-in-law. She was not happy. Fleur was standing on the landing, arms crossed, toe tapping impatiently.

"And just what were you doing in there, might I ask?" she said. Ron swallowed as he tried to formulate an answer. He couldn't help but think that Fleur reminded him of his mother, the way she was glaring at him right now.

"Uh, nothing, uh really, just checking on Hermione," he said. He moved past her, heading down the stairs into the living room to find his knapsack. He caught the time on one of the clocks, and noticed that it was late morning. His stomach growled then, reminding him that he had missed a meal. Ron was glad that at least Hermione had gotten a good night's sleep. He looked up as she came down the stairs. He watched her cautiously, not wanting to say anything to anger her. Her hair was pulled back and she had put on jeans and a light sweater. There were no shadows around her eyes.

Hermione came to stand by him sheepishly saying, "I'm sorry for yelling at you before." Before he could reply, she went to him and hugged him. "Thank you for spending the night with me. I don't know what I am going to do when this is all over; I've gotten so used to you being with me at night." Hermione cringed inwardly as she said it but it was the truth. She had gotten so used to sharing a bed with him. She thought back to the nights when he was gone and how difficult it had been to fall asleep without the familiar feeling of him next to her. Did he feel the same or had he been just comforting her?

Ron pulled back slightly so he could look down at her. "Who says that has to stop?" He looked her in the eyes and Hermione felt the confirmation of his feelings for her. What were they going to do now, she thought. She reached up her hand to caress his cheek, feeling his rough stubble against her fingers. Before she could stop herself, she traced his lips with her finger, like she had done that morning so long ago. Ron grabbed her finger, placing a kiss on its tip. A small gasp escaped from Hermione's lips. She could feel the air sizzling between them. His hand gripped her waist tighter, bringing her closer to him. Ron's eyes were boring into her and she could see the heat reflected in their blue depths. "Remember those magnets you told me about? I think we might finally be flipped the right way," he said as he lowered his face to hers.

Somewhere close by, a door banged open and Hermione and Ron could hear voices. Ron swore softly as Hermione blushed. They stepped away from one another as Harry entered the room.

"Glad to see you're both awake," he said with a smile. "We have lots of work to do.

Ron sighed inwardly. He could see the frustration mirrored on Hermione's face as well. Harry, however, seemed oblivious to the moment he had just interrupted.

Ron took his clothes out of his bag turning back to the two of them saying, "Just give me a minute to change. And don't think we are going to plan for more than an hour, I missed breakfast!"

* * *

"It's not right and you know it Bill! They are just kids and it isn't proper. "

Bill sighed. It was late and he had wanted nothing more than to have his way with his wife when the silent house had been disturbed by Hermione's screams. It was now a nightly occurrence. She had refused Fleur's sleeping draught after the first night. Bill supposed Hermione viewed it as a weakness or crutch. The only thing that calmed her down was Ron.

Fleur had told him how she saw Ron creeping out of Hermione's room the first morning of their arrival. She reminded him so much of his mother then that he was actually a bit frightened.

"They are of age Fleur. And they have been together on their own with Harry for close to a year now. You would have to be blind not to see the love between them." Bill had actually found it inspiring to be around Ron and Hermione. It made him think back to when he and Fleur had first started dating. Those first hesitant touches turning into something more desperate and passionate, their need and desire building for each other. Bill saw those same things when he saw the interaction between Ron and Hermione. They were often with Harry, shut up in the room with Griphook, planning God knows what. But when they were all together for meals, Bill had gotten to observe them and the way they interacted.

"But for them to be spending nights together! Your mother would not be happy if she knew," Fleur said. She turned on her side to look at Bill, who was still lying on his back. It was another clear night and they could see the full moon hovering above the ocean from their bedroom window. Bill had been very fortunate that the injuries he suffered at the hands of Greyback only resulted in a dietary change but Fleur had noticed another change at well. When the moon was full, he was definitely more arduous. There was a passion in him that needed be sated. He would become fierce in his desire for her. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. She wondered if it was usual and had meant to talk to Tonks about it but hadn't been sure how to broach such an intimate topic.

Fleur was very aware of his heat next to her. He had just been sidling up to her when she began the conversation about Ron and Hermione. She knew he was right but she was still concerned. She knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on some mission of Dumbledore's but she wasn't thrilled about Hermione being alone with not one but two teenage boys for so long. While it was clear that nothing but friendship existed between Hermione and Harry, Fleur could see the hunger burning in her brother-in-law's eyes every time he looked at Hermione. The poor girl had no female companionship, no one to confide in. No one to turn to with questions she must have. Fleur set her mind to speaking to Hermione alone, if she could get her away from Ron long enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of her husband's fingers playing with the hem of her nightshirt. In a flash it was off of her, her naked body bathed in the moonlight cast on their bed. Bill's mouth descended on hers, stopping anymore conversation.

His eyes gleamed wolfishly as he said, "If you don't mind, I would like to stop talking now. It's been a bloody long time since I've been with my wife."

Fleur's eyes widened and then closed as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear. "But Bill, we just made love last night!"

He lifted his mouth from her neck and then lowered it to her collarbone, peppering it with kisses. He looked up, saying, "Exactly."

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. It seemed like he was always looking at her. When they were with Griphook and he didn't think she was paying attention, he was looking at her. As they squeezed around the table eating a meal, he was looking at her. Right now, as she stood with Fleur washing dishes, he was looking at her. The way he looked at her varied. Sometimes she would catch him and he would turn away quickly, his ears turning red. Other times, he would be studying her more than looking at her, almost as if he were trying to find something. She knew what he was looking for. The same fear had crossed her mind as well.

Hermione didn't feel any different inside but how did one usually feel if they were losing their sanity? Did it happen a little at a time? Or was something going to trigger it? She tried not think about it at all but it would come back to her when she had a spare moment to herself, which, thank goodness, was few and far between. They had been at Shell Cottage for a week now and all of their time was spent with Griphook planning their foray to Gringotts. It was like planning for the Ministry all over again but with the addition of the sadistic little goblin. Just thinking about him gave Hermione the goose bumps. It was true that over the centuries goblins had been mistreated by wizards but Hermione just couldn't find anything redeeming about Griphook. She knew that Ron and Harry felt the same.

Ron crossed the kitchen, carrying the last stack of dishes to Hermione. They had hardly had a moment to themselves since they were interrupted by Harry the other morning. Well, they almost never alone together—Hermione's nightmares had persisted and Ron had slept in the tiny twin bed with her every night. At first, he thought it would be awkward with Luna in the room but after Hermione had calmed down, Luna would fall back asleep rather quickly. Ron had suggested that maybe he should just start off in Hermione's bed instead of sleeping in the living room with Harry and Dean but Fleur had put her foot down. He didn't understand why, he was just going to end up in the same place every night: right next to Hermione. Ron had almost pushed the issue but was stopped with a look from his brother. Apparently the sleeping arrangements had been topic for discussion between Bill and Fleur.

Ron had even volunteered to do the dishes, hoping to spend some time with her but Fleur was quick to dismiss him.

"Here you go, this is the last bunch," he said as he passed the dishes over. There was window above the sink with a perfect view of the beach and ocean. The sun setting behind the house was casting a pink glow on the ocean. "How much longer do you think you'll be," he whispered to Hermione, hoping Fleur hadn't heard him over the running water.

Hermione glanced over to Fleur then back at Ron whispering back, "Another ten minutes. Why?"

"I'm going to go for a walk. If you can get away, meet me on the beach."

Hermione nodded as she watched him open the back door and head out toward the garden. The weather had turned warmer and he hadn't grabbed his jacket. She made a mental note to grab it if she was able to meet him. The idea of going for a walk on the beach with him filled her with excitement. She turned back to the dishes, using her wand to make the pile Ron had just given her sail into the sink.

Over the past week, she couldn't help but replay the scene from the living room over and over again in her head. Hermione was pretty sure she had been looking at Ron as often as he had been looking at her. He had grown so much over the past year. He was becoming a mature, thoughtful, and caring man but the Ron she had grown up with was there as well. No one made her laugh as much as he did and no one infuriated her as much as he did too.

Hermione couldn't even begin to comprehend their physical attraction. Her romantic experience up to this point was sadly lacking. She had shared a few kisses with Viktor Krum back in her 4th year but those few kisses didn't add up to one tenth of the passion that existed between her and Ron and they hadn't even kissed yet. She couldn't even count Cormac. It had been more like wrestling than embracing. Embracing was what happened when Ron came to her during the night encircling her in his arms, trying to protect her from the nightmares.

Hermione was mortified over her nightmares. She knew she should probably just take a sleeping draught and be done with it but deep down she also knew that she had to face whatever demons were trying to take hold of her. As the nights had past, the dreams had become less frightening. She credited that to knowing that Ron would be there. She glanced out the kitchen window to see him standing where the garden met the beach, waiting for her.

Hermione had just finished the last dish and was drying off her hands when Fleur spoke to her.

"'Ermione, before you go I would like a word with you," she said.

Hermione, surprised, said, "Of course Fleur. " She moved to take a seat at the small kitchen table. Fleur did likewise. Hermione watched as the older girl collected her thoughts before finally speaking.

"I know this past few months have been difficult with you, being on the run with Harry and Ron. I just want to make sure that you are alright."

Hermione shifted in her seat, not sure where this was going. "Yes Fleur, I am fine. I would be lying if I said it hasn't been difficult but I wasn't expecting this journey to be easy."

Fleur looked a little frustrated, as if she wasn't saying what she truly wanted to. "I guess what I really wanted to talk to you about was Ron."

Hermione could already feel herself start to blush. Fleur smiled a bit at this. "It is so obvious to everyone that the two of you have strong feelings for one another."

"It's that apparent, is it," said Hermione.

"Yes, it is. That's why I really wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to make sure that the two of you are being careful."

Hermione frowned slightly, "Careful?"

Now it was time for Fleur to blush slightly. "Well, I am not naïve. The two of you must have shared some intimate moments by now and I want to make sure you are using protection."

Hermione was sure her face must be flaming by now. "Do you mean, I mean, are you implying that, me and Ron, that Ron and I have, have—," she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Fleur threw her hands up in that wonderful French way replying, "But of course that is what I mean! Surely you have? They way he looks at you, like he is going to eat you up…"

This was not the type of conversation Hermione thought she was going to have with Fleur, of all people. So many things were racing through her mind. Were their feelings for each other really that obvious? Well, of course they were, Luna had even said it that first night. Hermione glanced out the window to see Ron, pacing a bit and kicking a rock as he waited for her.

"That might be the case," said Hermione, "but Ron and I have really done nothing but hold hands! This mission we have been given is more important." Fleur started to interrupt but Hermione quickly went on, "And, just so you know, both of my parents are Muggles. When I turned fifteen, my mother insisted I see a Muggle doctor who handles women issues and I was put on something the Muggles call the Pill." She didn't want to go into detail as to why her mother insisted on the contraceptive, it had more to do with her monthly cycle than it did with pregnancy prevention.

"Oh," said Fleur, "well I guess I should have expected nothing less from you. You are nothing if not prepared Hermione. But I will say this: despite whatever mission Dumbledore has sent you three on, I think you and Ron have to be honest about your feelings for one another. You really shouldn't wait." Fleur glanced out the window where Ron was standing and then back at Hermione, giving her a knowing look before she left the kitchen to join the others in the living room.

The moment Fleur left, Hermione dropped her head onto her hands with a groan. She would never have guessed that Fleur harbored such maternal instincts. To have "the talk" with Hermione was something she had obviously been planning to do. She hadn't even had this conversation with her own mother! Then again, her parents were blissfully unaware of all that had transpired between her and Ron. They knew, of course, all about Ron and his family. She had also caught her parents exchanging looks whenever she brought up Ron when she was at home. They obviously knew that something existed between them but usually Hermione was complaining about him. Why did everyone seem to know what was going on except her and Ron?

She stood up, remembering to grab her jacket as well as Ron's as she headed out the back door. He turned as he heard the door open, smiling slightly as he saw his jacket in her hands. As she drew closer to him, she held it out. "I thought you might need this," she said.

He took it from her, putting it on saying, "Thanks, it's a bit chillier with the sun going down. What took you so long?"

Hermione tried to control the warmth spreading on her face, "Oh, nothing. Fleur and I were just chatting, that's it."

Ron looked down at her, noting the blush spreading across her cheeks. He decided not to press, instead taking her hand in his saying, "Let's just walk down to that crop of rocks and back. I know Harry wants to meet more with Griphook before we turn in for the night so we'll keep it quick."

She allowed him to lead her down the beach a little more so they were close to where the water was breaking on the sand before turning in the direction he had indicated. They walked in silence, both of them enjoying the salt air on their faces. The wind whipped Hermione's hair around and she regretted that she had forgotten to take a clip with her so it would at least stay out of her face. Ron, however, was enjoying the view of her wild hair in the breeze.

Hermione allowed herself a quick look up at him. He was in desperate need of a haircut, his ginger locks brushing the collar of his jacket. She reached up and tugged it behind his ears.

"Ouch," he said, "what was that for?"

Hermione laughed, "Nothing, I just noticed how long your hair has gotten. You should let Fleur cut it before we have to leave."

"Yeah, we haven't encountered too many barber shops on our journey have we?"

They continued to walk on, almost nearing the rocks. Hermione thought back to her conversation with Fleur, knowing what the older girl had said was true. The time had come for them to be honest about their feelings for one another but she couldn't help but think that this wasn't the moment. Before she could say anything, however, Ron spoke first.

"How are you feeling," he asked. Hermione knew what he was referring to. Maybe it was time to be honest about this too.

"I am fine Ron. I know what you have been thinking, I see you staring at me sometimes. I was worried too, I still am a bit but I think if there were any other effects of the Cruciatus Curse, we would have seen them by now. It has been over a week."

Ron cursed himself for being so transparent that she had been able to sense what he was thinking. But that was something he loved about Hermione, her ability to know him better then he even knew himself. He looked down at her now, relief flooding his body. He pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"I have been so worried," he started. "I know Harry has been too. We have both felt so helpless when it comes to helping you through all of this."

Hermione shook her head, "You have been more help to me then you will ever know Ron." She stepped out of his embrace but grabbed his hand in hers leading him to sit with her on the rocks. They sat in together watching the waves crash on the shore. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Do you think this plan is going to work," he asked.

Hermione sighed, "There are so many things out of our control. I am not sure. I am also a little worried about Griphook. Part of me doesn't trust him and I am afraid he is not being as up front with us as we think he is."

Ron nodded in agreement. He looked up at the sky and was just able to make out some twinkling stars. Harry would be waiting for them. The planning was going to take another couple of weeks. He would be sad to leave Shell Cottage. Having three square meals a day and a warm place to sleep was wonderful but he had become accustomed to the sound of the ocean, the taste of the salt air. When this was all over, he thought, he would bring Hermione some place like this. Just the two of them, walking on the beach, no danger looming ahead.

He stood up, stretching, and then said to Hermione, "We should probably head back." She nodded, getting up to stand beside him. They turned towards the cottage and he placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Harry could see them in the distance. He had stepped out as well, needing a breath of air. He wondered what they were talking about. Were they discussing their new plan? Were they discussing him and his decision not to pursue the Elder Wand? No, probably not that. Ron had his arm around her. Any discussion of the Elder Wand would have made short work of that.

He had hoped that maybe they were having "the talk." Over the past week, the exquisite tension between Hermione and Ron had become apparent to everyone in the cottage. Harry had been used to it. He had sensed it coming ever since their fourth year when Ron was put out over the Yule Ball. Over the past year, Harry had a front row seat to the developing relationship between them. He wished they would come to terms with it. It was becoming quite painful to watch. What he really wanted to do was lock them in a room together and not let them out until they either decided that they really were just friends or that they were much more and then snog each other senseless. But they didn't have that luxury. Tonight would be spent in Griphook's room, hashing out their latest adventure.

Harry watched as they entered the garden from the beach. They really made a striking couple. Ron tall and lean, Hermione petite and feminine. They were the perfect compliment to one another: Ron's sense of humor to Hermione's seriousness, Hermione's practicality to Ron's impulsiveness. They would make a spectacular couple one day, if they could get over their fear of one another.

"Watcha thinking 'bout Harry?" Ron asked as they got closer.

Harry smiled, "Nothing."

* * *

It was much later that night. Ron was sleeping in the living room with Harry and Dean, waiting for the sound that never came. Usually she would wake up by now and he would run up there to comfort her. Not tonight though. He knew that he shouldn't be upset by it. The fact that she wasn't screaming meant that she wasn't having a nightmare. He should actually be relieved. But a small part of him had loved the fact that the only thing that could calm her was him. She wouldn't stop crying until she felt his arms around her. He had finally been able to help her, make her feel protected and safe.

Maybe she was having a nightmare but wasn't screaming. She could be thrashing about in that bed and no one would know. He should probably go up anyway, just to take a peek. He quickly got out of his sleeping bag, climbing quietly up the staircase to the spare bedroom that Hermione and Luna had been sharing. The door was not completely closed. Ron pushed it open and walked inside.

Hermione was lying completely still in her bed, turned on her side. Ron quickly glanced at Luna and saw that she was sound asleep. He walked over to the chair next to Hermione's bed and gently lowered himself into it. She was sleeping on her side, facing Ron. She seemed totally at peace, her breathing calm and steady. Well, he thought, he would just sit here for a few minutes, just to make sure. He slouched down into the chair, stretching out his legs. On an impulse, he reached over to Hermione and covered her hand with his. That's better, Ron thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen:  Into the Fray

**A/N: Just to let you know in advance, you are going to have to wait another chapter for the big moment! Thanks for all of the reviews and critiques. I really appreciate them.**

_Chapter 13: Back into the Fray_

Hermione had woken up sometime before dawn, that beautiful time of day right before the sun comes up and the sky is pink. The first thing that came to her head was that she had gotten through the whole night without having a nightmare. The second thing that came to her head was that Ron wasn't lying next to her. Instead, he was asleep in the chair next to the bed, his hand covering hers. She took a moment to study him feeling that she could never look at him enough.

The light snores she had gotten so used to hearing had been replaced with a deeper rumble probably due to the position he was sleeping in. He couldn't be that comfortable. His long legs were sprawled out and the hand that wasn't covering Hermione's was thrown back over his head. His too short t-shirt was raised above his belly button. Hermione made a promise to herself then that if they got through this and ended up together she would do all in her power to make sure that Ron always had clothes that fit him properly, even if she had to learn sewing charms and alter the ones that he already had.

Without removing her hand from his, Hermione turned over to see that Luna was also awake.

"Good morning Hermione," she said.

"Morning Luna."

"You slept well last night. No nightmares?"

Hermione nodded, "No, nothing." Hermione paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Luna, how are you doing? You haven't really told us what happened when they took you from the Hogwarts Express."

Hermione could have imagined it, but she thought she saw a shadow cross over the younger girl's eyes. Luna turned on her back so as not to look directly at Hermione.

"It was rather horrible. Those men stormed on the train and went through every car looking for me and several others as well. I had been sitting with Neville, he was telling me about some interesting weeds that grow in the south of Spain, known for their healing powers. It was actually quite fascinating until the Death Eaters came in and grabbed me. Neville tried to stop them, but they put a binding curse on him so he wasn't able to move."

Hermione said, "How awful Luna. I am so sorry we weren't able to help you."

Luna turned to look at her saying, "That's alright Hermione. From what I have gathered, the three of you have been quite busy yourselves."

Hermione nodded, "Still, to face what you did by yourself. At least I have the comfort of Ron and Harry. Where did they take you?"

Luna glanced back up at the ceiling. "They first took me to the Ministry. Dolores Umbridge wanted to hold a hearing so they took me down to one of the courtrooms. "

"A hearing? But why? You weren't guilty of doing anything!"

Luna gave Hermione a sad glance, "Yes, I didn't do anything but my father did. _The Quibbler_ has been Harry's fervent supporter since this war began. They took me as a way to get to him."

Hermione didn't have the courage to tell Luna that it had worked and that her father had been stopped. She wasn't sure but she thought Luna would be disappointed in him if she learned the role he played in their almost capture at their house.

"Where did they take you next?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they debated whether or not to send me to Azkaban. Umbridge was all in favor of it. I think she remembered me from our D.A. days. The only thing that prevented her from doing it was a young man who was an assistant to the Minister of Magic. I believe he is related to Ron. His name was Percy Weasley."

Hermione could feel Ron's hand tighten over hers. He was no longer asleep although he was pretending to be.

"Luna, Percy is one of Ron's older brothers."

Luna looked faintly surprised, "Oh, well there is a strong resemblance although Percy has kinder eyes than Ron."

Hermione's lip twitched as she said, "Yes, well, anyway, what did he say to change Umbridge's mind?"

"At first," she began, "he just said I was too young to be sent to Azkaban but Umbridge didn't care. She said I had it coming and I would fit in with all of the other Blood Traitors being held there. I could see that Percy was dead set against the idea but knew it was useless to continue to disagree. Instead, he brought up my friendship with the three of you. He said it might be wiser to keep me hostage somewhere and use me as possible bait to lure the all of you in. That's when they decided to send me to Malfoy Manor."

"You have been so brave Luna," said Hermione. "Not many could have endured what you did."

Luna sat up looking at Hermione. "That's not true. Look at what you endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville has spoken to me a few times about his parents and I know the horrific things she did to them. Thinking that she was doing those same things to you was absolutely terrifying. No one was as concerned as Ron, though. He looked quite demented in the cellar. He was clawing at the walls, trying to Disapparate, doing anything that he could think of just to rescue you. I am not sure what was worse: listening to him yelling in desperation or listening to your screams of pain."

Hermione could feel her face flush and knew that Ron's ears were probably bright red. She had heard him yelling for her but until now didn't understand the anguish he had felt. Hermione wanted nothing more at that moment then to climb out of bed and curl herself into his arms. Only Luna's prescience prevented her from doing so.

Hermione saw that she had gotten out of bed. Luna looked over to see Ron asleep, or what she thought was asleep, in the chair but didn't seem surprised by his presence. "I think I will take a walk before breakfast," she said. "I saw the most delightful gnome in the garden yesterday and wanted to make his acquaintance." Taking a robe off the end of the bed, Luna put it on and walked out the door.

Hermione knew that Ron's eyes were open now, she could feel them burning into her back. She rolled over to look at him, seeing instantly that his ears were still red. There were so many things she wanted to say to him about what Luna had just told her but she knew that if she said anything, he would just brush them aside.

Ron cleared his throat, leaning forward on the chair, still holding her hand. "So, no nightmares last night?"

Hermione shook her head saying, "I guess not. I actually don't remember dreaming about anything." That was a lie. She had dreamt about Bill and Fleur's wedding last night. Images of her dancing with Ron and being in his arms had filled her memory. Hermione looked down at their hands intertwined on the bed. "Why did you come up?"

Ron looked sheepish as he replied, "Well, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking that at any moment you were going to wake up screaming. When I didn't hear anything for so long, I thought that maybe you were having nightmares but just not making any noise about it so I came up to investigate. I thought I would just stay for a bit, to make sure, but I fell asleep."

"That was sweet," she said giving his hand a squeeze. Ron didn't say anything but he didn't have to. He was just looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "I am glad Luna got a chance to tell me what happened. I still am very worried about her Ron. Her house has been destroyed and who knows what will become of her father."

Ron nodded, relieved that she hadn't said anything about him spending the night in the room or about what Luna had said about his behavior in the cellar at Malfoy Manor. When Hermione had first told him she had heard him yelling, he was mortified. Yelling had been putting it mildly but she was probably so out of it she wouldn't have heard the absolute panic and terror in his voice.

When he still didn't say anything, Hermione said, "That' something about Percy helping Luna isn't it?"

Ron snorted, "Yeah, like I believe that. He is probably just as Pureblood crazy as the rest of that Ministry lot."

Hermione cried out in disbelief, "How can you say that Ron? You heard what Luna said. Percy probably saved her life!"

Ron's eyebrows shot up as he said, "Saved her life? She got put in the cellar of You-Know-Who's most fanatical supporters!"

Hermione frowned, taking her hand from his. "I know that you and your brothers are fond of calling Percy a 'pompous prat' but he acted with great courage. He couldn't continue to disagree with Umbridge even if that was what he truly wanted to. He needs to protect himself. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to work there now that it is under the control of You-Know-Who!"

Ron rolled his eyes, slightly irritated that she had taken her hand out of his. "Believe whatever you want, Hermione, but I know Percy. He is only looking out for himself."

Hermione could see that he didn't want to speak anymore on the matter. She should have kept her mouth shut, she thought. She didn't know everything about the Weasley clan. She just knew a lot about one Weasley in particular. And that one Weasley needed to be fed and fed often. As if hearing her thoughts, Ron's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well," Hermione said with a smirk, "I guess we are going to have to do something about that." She got off of the bed, snatching up her beaded bag. She rummaged through, finding fresh clothes for the two of them. She tossed Ron's over to him.

"I'll just be a minute in the bathroom then we can go downstairs to make breakfast. I doubt anyone else is up yet. It will be a nice surprise for Fleur. I can't imagine it has been easy for her having to prepare three meals for six people and a goblin every day."

Ron watched as she walked out of the room. He smiled appreciatively as her hips swayed under her nightgown. Hermione turned around to give him a smile before she walked out of the room. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she did that little sashay on purpose.

Ron turned his mind back to his brother Percy. Hermione would naturally be inclined to think well of him, they were similar in nature. They were both studious to a fault, responsible, slightly know-it-allish (well, maybe more than slightly). He pulled off his pajamas, putting on his clothes, pondering the nature of his relationship with Hermione. Their physical attraction to one another was undeniable. There was only one thing that puzzled him: what else did she see in him? He wasn't a great student, he didn't like to read, unless it was a magazine about Quidditch, he had horrible table manners (even he was aware of that). Well, he thought, it was just one of the many things he intended to find out about her once this was all over. That and exactly why she owned a pair of knickers with the Chudley Cannons logo on it.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she and Ron prepared breakfast for the inhabitants of Shell Cottage. Luna was still outside, sitting on the same crop of rocks that she and Ron had sat on the day before. But it was Ron making her grin. He truly was a master in the kitchen. He insisted on doing all of the cooking, leaving Hermione to do nothing but brew some tea and set the table. So, she was sitting observing.

Ron had tied an apron around his waist so that it was slung low on his hips, highlighting his absolutely adorable posterior. He was in the process of scrambling eggs and frying bacon, whistling a lively tune. Hermione took the opportunity to enjoy the view as he was so distracted by the pots and pans on the stove. Although she had told him he needed a haircut she didn't tell him that she liked his hair kind of long, it made him look a little dangerous and a lot devilish. Ron had started his teenage years lanky and lean but he was ending them broad and chiseled. As he moved his wand over the stove, Hermione was reminded of a conductor of an orchestra except instead of mastering a string section, Ron was coordinating pots and pans that bubbled and whistled merrily, producing a sound as beautiful as any symphony.

Fleur came into the kitchen her mouth in a pleasing "O" shape saying, "But what eez this?"

Ron turned to her saying, "It's a thank you for taking such good care of us and such good care of Hermione especially."

Fleur waved her hand, as if dismissing him. "It was nothing. I was happy to do it. It has been nice having you here. Now go sit down next to 'Ermione and let me finish this." She gave Ron and quick peck on the cheek and forced him to sit down while she turned her attention to the pots and pans.

Hermione looked at Ron saying, "Well, now that's odd."

He turned to her saying, "What's odd?"

"Well, two years ago a kiss from Fleur would have had you turning all shades of red!"

Ron looked at her intently replying, "Things change." Hermione blushed furiously, turning to see Luna enter the kitchen but not before catching the look of longing in Ron's eyes.

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly, days spent planning their break-in to Gringotts and nights spend crowded around the dining room table. Lupin's visit with the news of his firstborn's arrival was exciting for everyone. Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks that passed between Fleur and Bill as Lupin described baby Teddy in vivid detail. She wondered if Ron was going to become an uncle sooner than he thought.

Hermione knew many would question the logic behind bringing another life into this world during such troubled times. She liked to think it was a testament to life itself; that no matter what malice existed in the world bringing in an innocent life into it would be a victory in the fight between good and evil. Life had to keep being lived and nothing spoke to that more than a newborn baby.

Hermione was sitting on the window seat of her bedroom, staring out at Luna's namesake. It was beautiful tonight, glowing over the water large and luminous. Luna's parents couldn't have picked a more appropriate name for her, Hermione thought. Luna certainly had a personality that was larger than life. Hermione glanced over the sleeping girl. Who knows when they would see each other again. Hermione took comfort, though, that she was being well-taken care of by Bill and Fleur who had grown quite fond of her.

She knew she should be in bed, there were only a few short hours left before she was due to transform into Bellatrix, the beginning of their plan to recover another horcrux or so they hoped. Hermione knew that sleep wouldn't come soon and when it did, it wouldn't be peaceful. Although she hadn't suffered from any nightmares since their first week at Shell Cottage, the thought of them always loomed on the horizon. She would be a fool if she thought for one moment that she would be rid of them forever. The distraction of planning for Gringotts was what was probably keeping them at bay. That and Ron.

Although their days had been shut in that dark room with Harry and Griphook, it was still just wonderful to be next to him. They hadn't shared a bed since Hermione's nightmares had stopped but he still found little ways to be with her and exchange some sort of touch. If they were able, they would sometimes take a walk after dinner before their evening planning session would begin. Holding hands, walking close to the water then stopping to sit on the rocks. Sometimes they would talk but often they would just sit in silence before heading back up to the cottage.

Small touches during the day took on great meaning. The feel of his hand on the small of her back as they sat next to each other in Griphook's room. His fingers twirling one of her curl's as they sat on the rocks. The warmth of his arms around her as they said goodnight outside her bedroom door. The tickle of his hot breath across her neck as he snuck up behind her while she did the dishes with Fleur, whispering to meet him outside in ten minutes for their nightly walk.

Hermione was going to miss Shell Cottage and the memories that were created during their stay. For while their love for one another was known but undeclared, it was here, in this tiny cottage by the sea, that they had given each other their hearts.

* * *

Ron felt like his heart was beating in his ears. So much had happened in such a short span of time. Had it really only been twenty-four hours since they left Shell Cottage? In that time they had broken into Gringotts, escaped on a dragon with a horcrux, Disapparated to Hogsmeade, and then ended up here in the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help but feel like something bigger was looming on the horizon. Everyone was in a frenzy about their arrival. He still couldn't get over Neville and his description of what had been going at Hogwarts.

Ron looked over at Hermione and could sense that she was feeling the same. Harry had just taken off with Luna to the Ravenclaw Common Room in the hopes of finding something that would lead him in the right direction.

"What should we do?" he asked her. "I feel kind of useless just sitting here."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Not only did they feel useless, but they were dodging a barrage of questions from their classmates, questions that they didn't know how to answer. Hermione also noticed Lavender giving Ron some curious glances although he was blissfully ignorant of them. She scolded herself for the instant sense of irritation she felt but she couldn't help it.

Hermione turned to Ron saying, "Didn't Neville say something about a loo in here? I wonder where it is."

Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm. "That's it Hermione! The bathroom! Come with me!"

Before she could even respond, Ron had pulled up Hermione and was running for the door, without so much as an explanation to everyone else, who was left staring at the spot where they once had been.

"Well," said Seamus with a grin, "it seems like the two of them have straightened themselves out."

Dean looked up at his best friend, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Ron! Ron! RON!" panted Hermione as he was pulling her down a passageway. "Where are we going? And can you please stop pulling me, you are going to break my arm!"

Ron came to a halt, instantly relinquishing her hand. "Right, sorry. Well, when you mentioned the loo for some reason I thought of Moaning Myrtle. That made me think of the Chamber of Secrets under the bathroom. There are basilisk fangs there."

Hermione still was looking at him like he had lost it. Sighing he said, "C'mon Hermione, don't you see! Remember what Phineas Nigellus said: 'Goblins' silver repels mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it'! The venom from the basilisk fang was why we were able to destroy the locket! There are probably tons of fangs down there, hopefully with some remnants of venom. We will need them to destroy the remaining horcruxes! That is, when we find them of course."

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was brilliant and she told him such. "Ron, that is brilliant!"

He shrugged, turning a little red. "Well, I have my moments."

Hermione's brow furrowed a little. "There is only one thing I'm not sure of and that's—"

"—how we are going to get into the Chamber," he finished for her. "I have an idea but we have to get there first. C'mon!" Grabbing her hand once again but taking care not to drag her, they took off again down the passageway until they finally reached the bathroom.

Ron searched his mind, trying to remember everything about his and Harry's journey down into the chamber. He had the foresight to grab a broom from the Room of Requirement before they left but he needed to locate the tap that would reveal the passage down into the chamber. He finally found it, the serpent eyes staring at him.

"This is the hard part," he said to Hermione.

"How are you going to get it to open?" she asked.

Ron turned to her saying, "Back in our second year, Harry spoke Parseltongue to open it. I've heard him do it enough times since, I'll just try to mimic him."

Hermione watched in amazement as hissing and spitting noises emerged from Ron's lips. It took a few tries but suddenly the sink parted revealing the entryway to the chamber. Ron stood, mounted the broomstick, and turned towards Hermione, his hand stretched out to her. "Ready?"

Hermione took his hand and climbed onto the broomstick behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she replied. "Ready."

Ron kicked up off the ground, shooting down the chamber at a remarkably fast speed. It felt great to be back on a broomstick but to have Hermione behind him, her body pressed up against him, was even better. He navigated the twists and turns of the chamber at a frightening pace until he finally stopped, hovering above an opening that contained the shedded skin of the beast that had once occupied it.

He put his foot down, turning to help Hermione off. He could feel her shaking slightly from their ride and he instantly felt guilty for having enjoyed it so much.

"Sorry, Hermione. I forgot you hate flying. I must have gotten a bit carried away."

She shook her head saying, "No, it wasn't that bad. You're an excellent flier Ron. I think under different circumstances I might enjoy doing that again with you." She looked up at him, smiling while giving his hand a squeeze. She wasn't lying, she had liked being on the broomstick with him, pressed up against his back. They stood like that for a moment, staring at one another.

Ron shook his head slightly, as if to wake himself up, saying, "Let's look around, there's bound to be some fangs around here."

They both headed in different directions, and, sure enough, there were tons of basilisk fangs. They were scurrying around the chamber, picking up as many as they could, when they heard the voice of Voldemort issuing from the very walls itself.

Hermione shrieked, dropping all of the fangs she had gathered, pulling her wand out of her pocket. Ron, did the same, dashing across the chamber to where she stood, grabbing her protectively to him, his wand also drawn as they listened to Voldemort speak.

Hermione looked around in terror, saying, "But where is it coming from?"

Ron was peering above them, as if the sound was coming from that direction. "I am not sure but I think we should get back upstairs and find Harry."

They split apart once again, gathering up all the fangs they had dropped.

Ron looked to where Hermione was. She was trying to stuff as many fangs into her pockets as she could. As she crossed the chamber to where he stood, she said, "Give me the ones you have too. You won't be able to fly the broomstick with all of them in your hands." Ron passed them over to her.

Hermione took the fangs from Ron but paused. "This is it," she said. "It is all going to come down to what happens next, isn't it?"

Ron could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He was sure it was in his own as well. "Yes," he said, "but we're ready, right?"

Before Hermione could respond though, Ron continued. "I mean, c'mon. We've been friends with Harry _bloody_ Potter for seven years now. We haven't ever known a "normal" school year. You've been petrified, I've been poisoned, and we've both got more scars on us to last a lifetime. I bloody well hope this is it because I don't know if I can take anymore!"

Hermione laughed. Trust it to Ron to bring a little levity to a serious situation.

Taking the broomstick in his hands, he turned to see that she had moved to stand behind him. Gathering the fangs in one of her arms, she used to other to wrap around him. He smiled as he felt her hand come wrap across his waist, gripping the top of his jeans for balance. Even though he knew she was only doing it to prevent herself from falling off the broomstick, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Hermione buried her face against Ron's back glad that he couldn't see her face. She couldn't believe her own boldness. Ron had kicked off and they were flying at a frenzied pace. She could just make out the entrance and the bathroom beyond it. They shot up from the opening, Ron almost losing control of the broomstick. He put them down gently, but jumped off quickly, taking Hermione with him.

They were just heading out the door when they felt the school shake. It was after midnight and the Battle for Hogwarts had begun.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Circle Complete

**A/N: So embarrassed that I forgot to write Hermione destroying the cup in the last chapter! I took the liberty of having her destroy it outside of the chamber in the bathroom instead; it didn't make sense for them to go back in. I hope I have done justice with the rest of the story!**

_Chapter 14: The Circle Complete_

"Ron, wait!" Hermione shouted. Ron was almost out the bathroom door and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't you think we should destroy the cup before we go out there and face whatever is happening?"

Ron did a mental slap in his head. She was right; they needed to destroy the horcrux. He dropped the broomstick saying, "You should do it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Me! Why? You should do it, you've done it already!"

Ron shook his head emphatically. "No, I think it's got to be you this time. Here, let's put it on the floor. Just take one of the fangs and stab it."

Ron produced the golden cup and put it on the ground between them. At that moment, the school gave another shake. If she was going to do it, she was going to have to do it quickly. Hermione put down all of the fangs but one, cradling it in her hands.

Ron looked over at her. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Harry had told him what happened when he had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. His own experience with the locket was one that would live with him for a long time. He looked down at the golden cup, noticing for the first time the odd shine that was emitting from it. Ron had a feeling that if they had been able to wear it, they would have suffered in the same way as they had from the locket.

Hermione was raising the fang above her head, ready to strike the cup when it appeared. It seemed like a ghost oozing up from the center of the cup but it wasn't one of the ghosts from Hogwarts. Instead it was a grotesquely fat woman, wearing pink flowing robes and a ginger wig. She looked down at Hermione saying the same words that Ron had heard from the locket.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine. I have seen your dreams, Hermione Granger, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…"_

Ron's eyes widened as he listened, shouting to Hermione, "Just stab it Hermione! Don't listen to her!"

Hermione's eyes had also gone wide. She was mesmerized by the image of Hepzibah Smith floating before her. Her arms lowered the fang slightly as she listened to the ghost.

"_Never on the inside, always on the outside looking in. Rejected by the world you were born into, never fitting into the one you have joined, seen as an oddity by both. Used by the Boy Who Lived for your intellect and played for a fool by the one you have come to love. Foolish girl, thinking a noble Pureblood would ever stoop so low as to truly love a Mudblood."_

Ron could just make out two shapes emerging from the cup, shapes he knew would turn into himself and Harry. He shouted at Hermione again, "Don't listen to her Hermione! She is lying! Stab it! Stab it now!"

Hermione turned her gaze on Ron and he was frightened by its intensity and the tiny flecks of red he could see in the depths of her brown eyes. She turned her attention back to the cup and the images coming from it. Before she could let them take shape, she raised the fang above her head, bringing it crashing down into the bottom of the cup. Hepzibah Smith let out a strangled scream and then disappeared leaving nothing behind but a smoking relic from her ancestor.

Hermione was on her knees, breathing heavy. Ron went to her, dropping down onto the bathroom floor at her side. She turned to look at him and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him in a crushing hug.

"It was all lies, all of it. You know that, right?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

Hermione nodded in his arms, not sure if she was able to speak yet. She now fully understood what that locket must have done to Ron when he destroyed it. She was embarrassed that all of her fears had been laid out before him. They were things that she had never wanted him to hear.

Ron pulled back, looking down at her. He held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. "You are mad if you think for one moment that I care at all that you are Muggle-born. I am the lucky one here. Lucky that you even let me hold you or touch you at all. And besides, I am a Weasley for Christ's sake! You know we are the poorest lot around! We reproduce like rabbits and live in a ramshackle house! It's not like we're the bloody royal family you know!"

Hermione looked down, letting out a chuckle. She looked back up at him and saw nothing but truth shining in his blue eyes. He began to lower his face towards hers and suddenly the castle gave a more terrifying shake than it had done previously.

Ron looked up at the ceiling, shaking his fists saying, "Can't we just have one effin' moment to ourselves please!"

Hermione laughed outright now. She stood up saying, "Let's go find Harry. He is probably in a state over our disappearance."

Ron sighed and stood up. Hermione gathered the fangs she had dropped, Ron picking some up as well. Holding the broomstick in one hand he held out the other to Hermione who grabbed it, both of them making a mad dash out the door and back to the Room of Requirement.

The hallways of Hogwarts were a scene of barely controlled chaos. Students were being led by prefects to their houses, some of the first years crying from fear. Through the windows Ron and Hermione could see flashes of red and green light an indication that the fighting had begun in earnest. Ron tightened his hand around Hermione's as he felt the first wave of fear wash over him. It had truly begun. He looked down at Hermione and saw fear in her eyes as well as something else: resolve. It made him feel stronger. They were doing this together, himself, Hermione, and Harry. They were fighting for a better world for themselves, a better world for their children. As quickly as the fear had come, Ron could feel it being replaced by determination. They would get through this, he was sure of it.

* * *

Why was she looking at him like that? He was being honest; he really didn't want any house elves to die for them. He had felt tremendous guilt at Shell Cottage after they had lowered Dobby's tiny body into the grave. It wasn't fair for them to fight for a way of life that did nothing but reinforce their inferior position in society.

Hermione couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Ron's mouth. He truly looked concerned. Could it be that he finally understood what she had been saying these past years? She kept waiting for some joke to follow, for some punch line but nothing came. He just kept looking back and forth between her and Harry, waiting for them to say something in response. In fact, he looked a little irritated that they weren't saying anything at all or making any suggestions as to what they should do about the house elves. Something clicked inside Hermione. Every moment they had shared came into perfect clarity: the soft words spoken only moments before in the bathroom, the comfort he brought to her at Shell Cottage, and even further back to his fierce protectiveness of her in their second year when Malfoy had called her Mudblood and the dozens of other things he had done over the past years. Before she could stop herself, Hermione dropped the fangs and ran across the room throwing herself into Ron's arms. She reached up, putting her hands behind his head and pulled his face down until his lips were on hers at last.

For a moment, Ron thought she was going to hit him. She must think I am kidding he thought. But instead of hard punches all he felt was a warm soft body melting into him. He felt her hands go behind his head, pulling his face down to meet hers. He crushed his lips against hers and his body was instantly set on fire. Somewhere he heard Harry say something but he couldn't be sure. All he was aware of was Hermione pressed into him, her soft yielding lips moving with need on his. He gripped her tighter feeling that he needed to be closer to her. Ron lifted her up, his hands around her waist, knowing that he would never get enough of her body pressed against his. They had spent so many nights holding one another but yet he felt as if he were feeling her for the first time. Ron felt her lips part slightly and almost groaned when he felt just the barest touch of her tongue on his. He was sure they swayed or maybe the building had just shaken again.

Hermione felt lighter than air. She had been in Ron's arms so many times over the past few months but not like this. She could feel his urgency, his need to express all of his emotions in this one embrace and she responded just as eagerly. His lips were soft and hard at the same time. She gasped slightly as she felt him lift her up, bringing their bodies in closer contact with one another. By some instinct, her mouth parted under his and her tongue gently skimmed his lips making the slightest contact with his tongue as well. It was like an electric shock had coursed through her body. She suddenly became aware of Harry yelling at them and they broke apart. She opened her eyes to see Ron smiling down at her and felt her own face smile in return. Hermione felt her feet touch the ground but Ron hadn't taken his hands off her instead pulling her close into his side as he responded to Harry. With a jolt she remembered where they were and what they were about do and with much regret, she turned to start gathering up the basilisk fangs she had dropped so hastily.

* * *

Hermione saw it happen before anyone else knew it was going to. It was like it was in slow motion, the wall of the castle crumbling, allowing green and red light to burst forth. She could just make out Fred as she saw the green light coming toward him. There was a smile on his face as he laughed at Percy's attempt at humor. Then, a massive explosion rocked the very ground they were standing on and Hermione saw him fall to the ground. In the same instant, she was struck by debris, falling flat on the castle floor while covering her head with her arms for protection. It was Harry who pulled her up and her eyes immediately searched for Ron, finding him kneeling over the body of his dead brother.

And now, here they were in the Great Hall, and all of the Weasley's were gathered around Fred's body which had been laid out on a table along with so many others. She couldn't bear to look around because every time she did, she saw a familiar face: Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy. If she didn't have to see the bodies, it wasn't real. Foolish, she thought, it was real. Ginny was leaning up against her, Hermione's arm around her trying to whisper words of comfort that really had no meaning. She glanced at Ron, who was being held up by Percy. His face was streaked with tears and grime. It took her several minutes to drag her eyes away from him to look down at George, who was kneeling on the floor holding the hand of his best friend: his brother. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Why this family? Why did they have to be the ones to suffer?

Mrs. Weasley looked up then, catching Ginny's eye. Ginny went to her immediately, dropping on her knees and putting her head on her Mrs. Weasley's lap while her she absently stroked her youngest child's hair. Fleur was holding Bill, whispering words of comfort in his ear as tears streamed freely down his face. Hermione couldn't bear to look at Mr. Weasley, standing behind his seated wife, wearing a look of disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that it was one of his children lying dead on the table.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she felt like she didn't belong, like she was intruding on a family moment. She backed up slowly, turning carefully and trying to keep her head level so she wouldn't have to see anymore grieving people. She got to the entrance of the Great Hall, stepping out of the doorway and immediately sinking down to the ground. She let the sobs overtake her, crying for Ron and his family, crying for Teddy Lupin who was now parentless, and for the countless others laid out on the tables.

Ron hadn't seen Hermione walk out. He only had eyes for Fred. He felt as if a piece of his heart had been carved out and that it would never be filled in. He couldn't bear to look at the rest of his family, especially his parents. But as he looked up he realized she was gone. He was seized by momentary panic. He knew she had walked in with him and the fighting had ceased so she must be here, safe. Ron looked towards the door then and was sure he saw a flash of her curly hair. He glanced around realizing he hadn't seen Harry either. Maybe Hermione had gone to find him.

Ron moved away from his family walking to the place where he had last seen Hermione. He stepped out the door of the Great Hall and almost didn't see her on the floor next to where he was standing. She hadn't seen him yet due to the fact that her face was in her hands, her whole body shaking with sobs. He knelt down beside her, gently pulling her hands away from her face. She gave a cry as she saw him then wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sorry Ron," she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't respond to her. Instead, he just held her tighter to him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Hermione pulled back to see the tears in his eyes which brought fresh ones to her own.

"You need to be with your family now," she said, "I didn't want to intrude." She looked down at her lap, not being able to look him in the eyes.

Ron lifted up her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him. "You are part of my family Hermione. I need you as much as I need them." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then stood, pulling her up with him. "My mother will be asking for you. C'mon."

Ron put his arm around her as they walked back into the Great Hall where his family was still gathered around the body of Fred. Mrs. Weasley turned and saw them, opening her arms. Ron gave Hermione a small push as she walked into his mother's embrace.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, not sure of what else she should say. Mrs. Weasley rocked her slightly in her arms before pulling back.

"I know my dear," she said. She leaned over whispering in Hermione's ear. "Please take care of Ron for me, he needs you now." She gave Hermione's arm a squeeze before walking over to her husband, stepping into his open arms.

Ron watched as his mother and Hermione embraced. The sight of them filled him with emotion. He didn't know what to do next. He only knew that he had to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Constant motion and a sense of purpose would get him through this.

Ron suddenly realized he had not seen Harry since they returned from the Shrieking Shack. He looked around the room but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked as she saw the look of concern on his face.

"Harry. Have you seen him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not since we came into the Great Hall. I assumed that he followed us in here. He must have taken Snape's memory to the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office." Some part of her still had a problem recognizing that the office was no longer Dumbledore's, was even no longer Snape's.

Ron grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door, "Let's' go up and find him. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

They ran at great speed to get to Dumbledore's office only to find disappointment: no Harry.

"Maybe he is up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Let's try there," said Ron. He grasped Hermione's hand once again as they took off down the stairs and through the passageways. They could barely register the amount of destruction that had occurred. Chunks of wall were missing and glass was everywhere. Portraits were empty, their inhabitants seeking shelter in other parts of the castle. Every so often they would trip over a shoe or some other odd piece of clothing, like a torn robe, indication that fighting had taken place in the spot they were running through. The minutes were ticking down towards the hour deadline that Voldemort had set and they were both filled with dread that they might not see Harry alive again.

They burst through the empty portrait doorway into the common room. There was very little damage done to this part of the castle, only a few fallen portraits and overturned knick-knacks were evidence that something violent had taken place. Ron raced up the small stairway leading to the boy's dormitory, bursting into the room that he had shared with Harry and their friends for six years. Empty. He sat down on the bed that had once belonged to him, putting his head in his hands.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room. She wasn't sure of what they should do next. She was terrified for Harry. She had a sneaking suspicion that his sense of courage and honor were going to put him in danger. She sat down on the bed next to Ron, putting her arm around his shoulders.

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Stupid git is doing something brave and noble isn't he?"

Hermione nodded her head, tears coming to her eyes as well. "Probably. I think he will truly be on his own now. His whole life has been leading up to this moment, hasn't it?"

They sat for several minutes in silence. It dawned on both of them that this was the first time they had been by themselves since their kiss in the Room of Requirement. Ron turned to look at Hermione, seeing for the first time her singed hair and burns from the Fiendfyre that Crabbe had conjured. He looked down at his own hands and saw similar injuries. They both were a mess and could use medical treatment. She still looked beautiful though and Ron couldn't help but think back to the moment when she had thrown herself into his arms.

Hermione turned to see Ron staring at her, knowing that he was thinking about their kiss. She felt herself flush under his gaze. She still couldn't believe she had thrown herself at him like that. Under different circumstances, she would be mortified to be so close to him now. Instead, mustering all the courage she could, she said, "What? Is something wrong?"

A sad smile came to Ron's lips as he replied, "You're a bit of mess you know." He moved a singed piece of hair off of her forehead to reveal an ugly looking gash. "We should probably go back down to the Great Hall and see if Madam Pomfrey can patch you up a bit."

Hermione shook her head, "I think she has bigger worries than a couple of cuts and burns. Do you have any Dittany here? In the girls lavatory we have an emergency kit." Before he could answer, she was off the bed and through the door to the bathroom. Sure enough, under the row of sinks was a small box containing Dittany and other related items. She looked up in the mirror then, catching sight of her reflection. Her hair was coated in dust and various pieces of the castle that had come down around her. It had escaped the rubber band she had used to fasten it into a pony tail instead frizzing and curling all around her face. She examined the cut on her forehead, noticing that it was no longer bleeding but was dirty. She caught a movement in the mirror and saw that Ron had appeared in the doorway.

He walked toward her, taking the Dittany out of her hands, wondering how many more times he was going to have to tend to her wounds. He had hoped that the last time would be it.

"I do look a fright, don't I?" she asked.

"You look like you have been to hell and back," he said, "which isn't too far from the truth." He dabbed the Dittany on her cut and burns and then allowed her to do the same to him. They had used the whole bottle between them and that had only covered what had been done to their hands and faces. Now that they had time to rest, his whole body seemed to be screaming out in pain. But the pain was a reminder that they were still alive. Before he could stop himself, the image of Fred lying dead on the table in the Great Hall came into his head. Ron sank to the floor, letting the tears of grief wash over him, not caring that Hermione was there to witness his break down.

Hermione knelt down in front of him, gathering him in her arms like she would a small child. She held him for what seemed like hours but was only minutes as the sobs worked their way through his body. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back but she knew it offered no consolation. The only thing that would heal Ron was time and it was something that they did not have at the moment.

As she felt his sobs subside, Hermione pulled back to see his face, wiping away his tears. "I wish I can say something to make you stop hurting. I want you to know that I am here for you and I always will be, whenever you need me."

Looking into her eyes brought a sense of calm over Ron. He let her words wash over him and knew them to be true. He wondered what he had done to deserve her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life proving that he was worthy of her love. There was no doubt that it was love that existed between them even if they had not yet spoken the words. He knew though, that now was not the time for those words. There was much that needed to be done.

Ron leaned over and brushed his lips gently across hers. "I know. You always have been." They both stood, embracing again. When they pulled apart, he looked down at her saying, "Let's get back to the Great Hall. They are going to need our help."

They walked out of the bathroom and back through the boy's dormitories until they stood once again in the Gryffindor Common Room. The ghosts of happier times surrounded them: playing wizard chess by the fire, celebrating winning the House cup, studying on the couch. It had all changed now and there was no going back.

* * *

There was a sense of impending doom as they returned to the Great Hall to stand with the rest of the Weasley clan. People were clustered in groups around loved ones who had passed or were assisting one another with injuries. Ron and Hermione caught sight of Neville who was carrying yet another lifeless body inside. Hermione averted her eyes, not wanting to see a familiar face in his arms. Ron looked around, wondering where they should begin, what they should do to help. He saw that Madame Pomfrey had setup a makeshift triage unit in the corner of the Great Hall and was just about to suggest to Hermione that maybe they could help her when they heard the voice: Voldemort telling them that Harry was dead.

A hush fell over the Great Hall. People stared at one another in disbelief, including Ron and Hermione. It couldn't be true. They gripped each other and let themselves be carried out on the wave of people moving out of the Great Hall. The scene that greeted them was one that would be burned in their minds for a longtime to come.

Harry lay limp in Hagrid's arms. Ron heard Hermione scream, could feel her drop to the ground. He didn't recognize the sound coming from his own mouth but realized he was screaming as well. Ron could barely focus on what Voldemort was saying, his eyes on Harry's still form. It couldn't be real, he thought. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He looked down at Hermione and felt a surge of fear. Would he be able to protect her? He glanced at the Death Eaters lined up next to Voldemort. There were so many of them; the defenders of Hogwarts were greatly outnumbered.

Hermione could not stop her body from trembling. Ginny was next to her, tears falling freely from her eyes. She looked up at Ron, could hear his screams for Harry as well. She could hear Voldemort speaking too but couldn't register what he was saying. Ron looked down at her and she could see fierce determination in his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up, not yet. Seeing him look at her like that made Hermione's own resolve harden. They weren't going to give up without a fight. She looked up again to see Voldemort forcing the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head. Then all hell broke loose.

Ron saw Grawp being attacked by the giants Voldemort had recruited and then the centaurs thundering toward the school, their arrows aimed at the Death Eaters. The ground was shaking with the steps of the giants and centaurs combined. He could also seem hundreds of Voldemort's reinforcements emerging from the woods, ready to do battle. Hermione's gaze was still fixed on Neville who was suddenly free from his Binding Curse. She watched in amazement as he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the still smoking Sorting Hat, using it to slice Nagini's head off. Voldemort issued a horrible cry then, knowing that his soul was one step closer to being destroyed.

Ron pulled Hermione off of the ground and turned to run back into the Great Hall. Someone ran between them splitting them apart. Ron searched for a glimpse of Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. House elves had stormed up from the kitchens and were turning their knives on any Death Eater they could. The centaurs had also thundered into the building and were striking down enemies with both their hooves and arrows. Ron saw a flash of fur speed by him, seeing that it was Greyback and he was heading straight for where Hermione was dueling Bellatrix with the help of Luna and his sister.

Hermione had lost her grip on Ron's hand as they had headed back into Hogwarts. As she had searched for him her eyes locked on Lestrange's. She had a maniacal glint to her eyes, reveling in all of the destruction that had been caused. She gave a high-pitch cackle saying to Hermione, "You still alive deary? Let's see what we can do about that!"

Suddenly Hermione was no longer alone, Luna and Ginny having joined her in the fight against Voldemort's most trusted champion. They dueled, moving in a sick dance around Bellatrix, doing their best to subdue her, to bring her down but she was more skilled than the three of them combined. Hermione caught a flash of fur out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly to see Greyback heading straight for her. He apparently hadn't forgotten the softness of her skin and was angry that she hadn't been handed over to him after all.

Ron went stone cold as he saw Greyback thundering towards her. Before he could even lift his wand up, however, Neville was there and had stunned Greyback. Ron caught Neville's eye and they both descended on the massive form that had started stirring. Hermione saw the flash of red hair and was relieved to see that Ron was alright but fear replaced that relief instantly as she saw Greyback move and start to fight back against Ron and Neville.

She was torn between wanting to help them and continuing her own fight against Bellatrix when she heard Mrs. Weasley scream. Hermione turned to see her, stripping off her cloak and advancing on them, shooing the girls aside as she looked at Bellatrix with an expression of pure hate, so unlike the matriarch that Hermione had come to love like her own mother. Hermione backed off, realizing that Ron was suddenly next to her, both of them transfixed on the sight of Molly Weasley dueling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron had never seen his mother look so fierce. He hadn't known she was such a skilled witch when it came to dueling. Judging by the surprised look on her face neither did Bellatrix. That didn't seem to stop her, however, from taunting Molly and that was her one fatal error. Her cackle still echoed around the Great Hall as Molly's Killing Curse struck her directly in the chest.

Time seemed to slow for Ron. He could see the look of rage on Voldemort's face, could see McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn get blasted backwards. It took him a moment to realize that Voldemort was turning his anger on his mother, the woman who had killed his best soldier. Ron recognized that he was too late; he wouldn't be able to do anything when a chorus of screams erupted and he turned to see his best friend emerge from the Invisibility Cloak, casting a Shield Charm between Molly and Voldemort.

Relief coursed through Ron as well as Hermione, who was now standing next to him. They watched Voldemort and Harry move around one another, listened, enthralled, as Harry described to him how he had been able to survive, how all of the horcruxes were destroyed, and how after all of these years, Snape had never been his.

What happened next would be burned in Hermione's mind as long as she drew breath in this world. Harry, so noble and courageous, trying to disarm instead of destroy, and Voldemort so evil and full of hatred, casting what would be his own death blow. There was a moment of incredible silence as everyone watched Voldemort hit the ground then nothing but thunderous cheering.

Ron and Hermione surged forward, the first to reach Harry. They all embraced, crying and laughing, saying anything and everything but nothing making sense. Hermione kissed Harry and Ron, now sobbing outright with happiness. Ron crushed Harry to him in a hug, not trusting himself to say anything because he knew he would be reduced to state worse than what Hermione was in. Harry's eyes shone with happiness and tears as well, overcome by the emotions he was feeling. He was relieved that his two friends had survived and felt that it would be a longtime before he felt comfortable not having them directly in his line of sight.

Ron and Hermione were pulled from Harry as more people moved forward wanting to be with the hero of the hour. They shrunk back, watching their best friend shake hands and receive kisses. Ron turned to see his mother, running into her outstretched arms. She widened her embrace to include Hermione, kissing them both on the head. Mr. Weasley encircled them as well, not being able to speak, just smiling as tears streamed down his face. They stood like that for a moment until Molly caught sight of Charlie, and moved to embrace him as well. Ron seized Hermione's hand, and pulled her towards one of the benches that had been pushed up against the wall. He watched in amazement as Kingsley and his brother Percy herded together some Death Eaters who weren't fast enough to escape, a Binding Curse put on them.

Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder and instantly she felt his arms go around her.

"It's over," he whispered, "it's finally over."

Hermione nodded against him. It was over but so much was different. Although they had been fighting to preserve the world they knew, that very world had changed so much the past twenty-four hours. So many deaths, so many lives altered. There was much to be done. Death Eaters would have to be rounded up; the government would have to be re-established. It would be a daunting task. Hermione looked around the Great Hall, her eyes locking on the Malfoys. What would become of them, she thought.

Before she had time to ponder, Harry was before them, leading them up to Dumbledore's office. He revealed everything to them: Snape's memory, the Elder Wand. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as Ron eyed the wand, the faintest trace of desire in his voice as he questioned Harry. Hermione knew, though, that Harry was making the right decision. Hopefully the wand would never return, no one committing violence to be the commander of its awesome power. She looked at the portrait of Dumbledore and saw the love in his eyes as he gazed down on Harry. It had all come full circle.

Much later, Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's bed, watching as his eyes eventually closed. Kreacher had indeed brought him a sandwich, rejoicing in Harry's victory over Voldemort. They had watched as Harry ate, not saying anything, just concerned that their friend should eat and get a much needed rest. When he started to snore lightly, Hermione tapped Ron's hand so he looked at her, putting a finger over her lips so he knew not to say anything. She stood, smoothing the blankets over Harry, taking off his glasses and putting them on the table by his bedside. Ron stood as well, closing the curtains on Harry's bed so no one would disturb him. He followed Hermione out the dormitory and down the stairs leading to the common room. It was still empty. Ron led Hermione to the couch and they both dropped down in exhaustion.

Ron put his arms around her shoulders and Hermione snuggled against his chest. He could feel his heart pounding at her nearness and was sure that Hermione heard it as well. He let his hands play with her hair, not caring about the amount of dust and dirt that were nestled within its curls. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that needed to be done but he didn't have the energy to do either. His body felt broken and he was certain that Hermione felt the same. He thought she might have dozed off and gave a start when he heard her voice.

"So," she whispered, "what next?"

He knew there was a deeper meaning to that question. He thought about all of the healing, both physical and emotional, that the two of them had to face. He thought about his family, probably gathered around Fred at this very moment. He thought about the Burrow and felt a surge of happiness at the thought of being able to return home. Ron also thought about Hermione's parents, knowing that she would want to fetch them as soon as possible. There were so many answers to give to her but he could only think of one.

"We will have a lifetime to figure that out, won't we," he responded, lowering his face to hers.

**Yes, I am planning to continue the story although I am not sure how far I will take it.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen:  Back to Life

**A/N: Please be patient, this is new territory for me! The first fourteen chapters were easy in that I had canon to go by. Writing this chapter has proven to be more difficult. **

_Chapter 15: Back to Life_

Everything in the castle was quiet. It was strange, thought Ron, when only hours earlier there had been such noise. He and Hermione had been sitting on the couch, still covered in the debris from the battle but too tired to do anything about it. His arm was around Hermione, her head nestled against his shoulder. They both sat up at the sound of someone coming through the portrait. Their hands grasped their wands, turning to point them at the entrance to the common room. They lowered them instantly, however, as they watched Ginny enter the room. Ron wondered how long it would be before they would feel comfortable enough not to have their wands at such close proximity.

"What's wrong," he asked, "is everything alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to come up here and see him."

Ron sat back against the couch saying, "Oh, yeah right. Well, he is probably asleep or he should be asleep. Kreacher brought him something to eat."

Ginny nodded. Ron could see the determination in her eyes knowing that she didn't care if Harry was sleeping, she would go up anyway.

Hermione asked, "What's going on? What is everybody doing?"

Ginny sat on one of the armchairs replying, "Well, Kingsley has arranged for all of the dead to be moved tomorrow. Mum and Dad don't want to leave Fred so McGonagall said that they could stay in her rooms along with Charlie and George. Percy went back to Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. That leaves the four of us to bunk up here."

Hermione didn't like the look in Ginny's eyes. She seemed distant, as if she was reciting a well-rehearsed answer. Hermione stood and went over to the younger girl, gently placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Why don't you go on up and see him," Hermione said softly. "I am sure he would like to see you too."

Ginny smiled faintly, giving Hermione a hug before heading up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Hermione turned to look at Ron saying, "Do you think she is alright?"

Ron replied, "She is just worried about Harry. I know my sister; her last concern is always for herself. I think that's why her and Harry get on so well. They're both so damn stubborn."

Hermione rolled her eyes, dropping down on the couch once again saying, "Gee, I wonder where she learned that from."

Ron chuckled as he drew her back against him, taking up the position they had just left. Hermione glanced out the window to see that dusk was descending. Like Ron, she was left to marvel at the silence that had settled over the school. A silence that was broken by the sound of Ron's stomach grumbling.

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle saying, "Well, it has been a while since we last ate. Maybe we should clean up." She had been running around all day with her beaded bag in her sock and now took the opportunity to withdraw it. After some rummaging around, she pulled out clean pajamas for both of them, handing Ron his.

"Why don't you go up to the boy's lavatory and take a shower and meet me back here?"

Ron turned slightly pink saying, "I really was, um, hoping maybe to go up to the girl's lavatory with you." He saw the curious look on Hermione's face and hurried on saying, "I'm fine with it, I really am, but I don't need to go up there right now and see whatever Ginny and Harry or doing."

"Oh," said Hermione, "right. There is a spell that prevents boys from coming up there but I have a feeling that with all of the damage done to the castle, it probably has been broke. Let's go."

Ron stood up, following Hermione up to the girl's dormitory, feeling slightly nervous although he was unsure why. Walking into the girl's room, he noticed that it was very similar to the boy's side except not as masculine. Hermione walked over to what he supposed was her bed and he realized that she slept in the same spot that he did which made him ridiculously pleased. He watched as she unpacked other necessities from her bag like towels and more Dittany.

She turned, handing him a fluffy white towel, saying, "There is a little more privacy in the girl's lavatories then there is in the boys. You go on ahead; I'll be there in a minute." Ron couldn't help but notice the slow blush that spread from her neck up towards her cheeks. They were truly going to be alone: no Harry, no Bill or Fleur. Just the two of them. He swallowed hard, taking the towel from her hands.

"Thanks," he said and then headed toward the lavatory door. It was very different from the one on the boy's side. There was a similar row of sinks but instead of open shower stalls, there were about five stalls, each covered with a shower curtain emblazoned with the crest of Gryffindor. Ron picked the one furthest from the door. There was a small seat and shelves built into the side of the stall and he quickly took off his filthy clothes, depositing his pajamas on one of the shelves. He turned on the hot taps full blast and stepped under the steady stream of water, almost gasping at the heat. Every cut and burn on his body screamed out under the intensity of the water but Ron didn't care. It felt so good, the heat seeping into his tense muscles and he braced his hands against the wall, letting the water run down his head and back.

After a few moments, he heard another tap turn on and realized Hermione had joined him in the bathroom. He tried hard not to think about the fact that she was naked only a few feet away from him but he couldn't help himself from imagining what she was doing. He shook his head, trying to clear it from his lusty thoughts, instead taking some shampoo from a dispenser mounted on the side of the shower stall and massaging it into his head. He looked down to see black water flowing into the drain. He stood for another moment before turning off the taps. He grabbed the towel Hermione had given him, drying off quickly and putting on his pajamas. He stepped out of the stall and heard the sound of water still coming from Hermione's.

Being back in familiar surroundings was a comfort for Hermione as she quickly shampooed her hair. The heat of the shower was making her muscles feel somewhat wobbly and she longed to sit down again. She could hear the taps from Ron's shower turn off and she knew he was done. She let her mind drift to how he would appear at that moment, his overlong hair curling slightly around his ears, water dripping down his broad chest and shoulders, sneaking its way down under the towel she knew would be wrapped around his waist. She felt a surge of heat course through her that had nothing to do with hot water coming from the showerhead. She jumped at the sound of his voice which sounded so close to her stall.

"I'll meet you back downstairs," said Ron, retreating quickly from the bathroom before he could act upon any of the thoughts he was having. Not waiting for her reply, he went back through the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room where he was greeted by a most welcome sight.

Kreacher must have returned while they had showered because a fire had been lit in the common room and a table placed in front of the couch that was laid out with soup and sandwiches as well as a jug of pumpkin juice. Bless his little heart, Ron thought. He turned to see Hermione coming back down the stairs, her hair still slightly damp from her shower.

"What's this?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

He looked down at her with a smile. "I guess Kreacher thought we might like some food as well. I hope he brought a tray up to Ginny."

"I am sure he did. He probably wanted to check in on Harry again."

They both sat down drawing the table closer to them and they started to eat. Hermione was quite certain she had never had something so delicious. The last thing they had eaten was bread and cheese that Aberforth had given them back in his pub. It seemed like ages ago.

The two of them sat in silence, eating until they were content before pushing the table back so they could sit before the fire. They watched as the flames danced and licked the side of the fireplace, both of them becoming drowsy. Finally, Hermione stood, holding her hand out to Ron saying, "Let's not fall asleep out here, our muscles will regret it in the morning. We are already so sore. C'mon, let's go up."

Ron took her hand, letting himself be led back up to the girl's dormitory and towards the bed that was Hermione's. She pulled back the blanket, exposing the crisp white sheets. She crossed the room, taking a pillow from one of the other beds so they wouldn't have to share one. Ron climbed in first, scooting over to the side to make room for her. Hermione stood by the bed for a moment, looking down at him. Over the past year, the three of them had been forced to grow up and leave their childhoods behind. But now, standing in the middle of the room that she had lived in for the past six years, she felt like the teenage girl she was. Tonight shouldn't be any different than any of the other nights that they had shared a bed but Hermione was keenly aware of how different the two of them were.

A look of concern, as well as feeling of panic, passed over Ron's face as he looked up at Hermione.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded saying, "Yes but I'll understand if you don't want to share tonight. I mean, you must be exhausted, and these beds are so narrow…"

Ron felt relieved. She was worried he didn't want to be with her. She was giving him an out. So typical of Hermione, he thought.

"Hermione, we shared a bunk for months in a tent. This bed is like the size of the Quidditch pitch compared to that!" He sat up, moving closer on the bed to where she stood so he could take her hand in his. "Besides, even it wasn't large I still wouldn't feel comfortable without you here." He dropped his gaze, feeling his face grow warmer. "I have grown so used to you being next to me, I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep without you beside me. Especially not tonight."

It was all Hermione needed to hear. She slipped in next to him. Ron pulled her against him so they were both lying on their sides, curled into one another. He felt her shiver slightly so he used to his wand to close the bed curtains around the bed, effectively shutting in the heat as well as shutting out the light.

So much needed to said but there were no more words between them. Ron concentrated on the sound of her breathing and Hermione focused on the sound of his heartbeat which was so close to her ear. Tomorrow would bring new challenges. At least there would be more tomorrows in which they could figure out how they should proceed no longer as "Ron", no longer as "Hermione" but as Ron and Hermione.

Ron wasn't sure what time it was but he knew it was close to morning judging by the light filtering in between the cracks of the curtains covering the bed. He woke up in a panic, not sure of where he was or what had happened but then the events of the previous day came crashing down around him. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, all dead. His family torn apart. Hogwarts destroyed. Voldemort dead and his best friend barely alive. The girl he loved stirring faintly in his arms.

The girl he loved. He could get used to that. She moved against him, one of her curls tickling his nose. He inhaled deeply, smelling the fruity scent of the shampoo she used. He buried his face in her hair until he could feel his lips come into contact with the nape of her neck, his hands gripping her waist tighter and pulling her more closely to him. Ron felt that he would need a lifetime of holding and touching her to ensure himself that she was safe and protected.

Hermione felt warm breath tickling her neck and strong hands holding her tight. She smiled in her sleep, knowing that she was not having a dream, that it was Ron. She stretched against him, testing her still sore muscles. She gasped as she felt his lips touch the back of her neck.

Ron stiffened up at the sound of her gasp. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione turned on her side so they were face to face, their noses almost touching.

"It's okay, "she replied. Now what was going to happen, she thought. The past year had been spent in a state of exquisite physical tension between them combined with the stress of the hunt for the Horcruxes. That stress was now gone but the tension was still there. Hermione suddenly became self-conscious. While she and Ron had spent many nights sharing the same bed, she usually was up before he awoke. She knew her hair must be standing up in a million different directions.

"I must look horrific," she said, slightly backing away from him.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, "No, you look bloody brilliant." Mental slap. Jesus Christ, he thought to himself, he was going to have to work on his flattery skills. Not certain what else to say, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her full on the mouth. Her lips were soft and he grew excited at the eagerness at which she responded to him. He slipped his hand under her t-shirt realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He let his hands drift up and down her back, until they came to rest right at the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Ron marveled at the softness of her skin and how smooth it felt against his fingertips.

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound as Ron pulled her into his embrace. There was a sense of urgency to his kiss. His lips were pressing against hers and she could hear herself make little moaning sounds. Ron heard them as well and it only added to the intensity of their kiss. She slid her hands under his shirt feeling the hardness of his muscles beneath her fingers. Ron's hands slid around her waist pulling her tightly against him before his arms wrapped around her, effectively trapping her in his embrace.

Ron pushed his tongue lightly against her lips and felt a hot surge of desire course through him as her mouth eagerly opened under his. They lay like that for several minutes, allowing their kiss to deepen. Hermione raised her hands to thread them in Ron's hair, ensuring that his mouth was not going to leave hers anytime soon. Their legs had become intertwined bringing their hips into closer contact with one another. Hermione involuntarily shifted against him and Ron groaned aloud at the sensation that resulted. He rolled her over on her back so he could feel her whole body pressed against him, taking his mouth from hers and kissing her neck and behind her ears. When he heard her murmur his name in his ear he thought he would lose control.

"Oi! We know the two of you are in there so come on out!"

Ron sighed. Harry had found them. He sure had the knack for interrupting some truly terrific moments. If he hadn't just saved the world Ron would have told him where to go. Ron looked back down at Hermione and had to fight the urge not to throw himself back on top of her. Her hair was tousled and her lips were plump and red from kissing him. She also had the most becoming blush spreading from her chest up her neck to her face; a blush that was intensifying under his gaze.

"I guess that's our cue. Ready?" he asked.

Hermione smiled up at him responding, "Ready."

* * *

After tolerating off color remarks and smirks from Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them on the descent down to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. The transformation the castle had undergone overnight was amazing. It was as if the school was healing itself. Hallways that were destroyed the night before were almost as good as new; windows that were blown out from the force of dark curses were being replaced. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked around in amazement at the changes that had taken place.

"Old magic," Harry murmured. "I think we could probably live twenty lifetimes and never unlock all of the secrets of Hogwarts."

Old magic indeed but mixed with the help of new magic as well. Kingsley had set to work immediately as Minister of Magic and at the top of his list was restoring Hogwarts. The scene that greeted them in the Great Hall was also vastly different from the one that they had left the night before. Kingsley had seen to it that the dead were sent to the places that their families had requested and the Great Hall looked much like it always had with the exception of some chunks of wall still missing. Those who had stayed at the school during the night were sitting at the long tables that were groaning under the weight of breakfast foods. It appeared that the house elves of Hogwarts had been busy overnight as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the end of one of the tables with George and Charlie. Ron swallowed hard as he took in George's appearance: his eyes were unfocused and had a distant look and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. A surge of guilt jolted Ron. His joy of his night with Hermione was popped like a balloon. How could he have been so happy only minutes earlier when his family was faced with such grief? He dropped Hermione's hand and went to sit next to George, putting his arm around his older brother.

Hermione watched as Ron moved towards his brother. She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were threatening to surface. This was not going to be easy, she knew that. She looked over to Harry and she knew that his face was a mirror image of her own, Ginny having dropped his hand as well to go sit next to, her mother. The two of them stood there, in awkward silence, not knowing how to proceed.

Mr. Weasley turned at that moment and saw the two of them standing there and said, "Harry, Hermione, please sit down with us and eat. We have a lot to discuss."

Any hesitation on their part was quickly dismissed as Mrs. Weasley walked over to where they were and put her arms around them both. "You are both part of this family as well. We owe you both so much."

Ron looked up at his mother with her arms around his two best friends. He did it again, he thought. He had just acted a total jackass. How could he just leave Hermione standing there in the middle of the hall? He made a move to get up so he could sit next to her but he saw her look at him, shaking her head slightly as if to tell him to stay where he was. Ron wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He felt torn between wanting to go to her and wanting to stay close to his brother. Before he could make a decision, however, his father commanded everyone's attention.

"Last night," Mr. Weasley began, "your mother and I discussed the arrangements. We will be holding a funeral the day after tomorrow and then a repast at the Burrow directly after. There is really no reason for us to stay here so we will be heading back home right after breakfast." He turned to look at Harry and Hermione saying, "We expect you to return with us as well. Molly was right when she said you are family. You are welcome in our house- always." Seemingly overcome with emotion, Mr. Weasley turned his attention back down towards his plate the food on which remained untouched.

No one seemed to eat much breakfast despite the wonderful spread the house elves had provided. Hermione glanced around the hall to see a few students from some of the other houses and most of the staff. She found one face she was looking for in particular and excused herself to go talk to him.

"Neville," Hermione called out. He had just been about to walk out of the hall when he heard Hermione call out to him. Hermione rushed down the aisle to catch up with him, slightly out of breath as she said, "Can I have a word with you?"

Neville nodded replying, "Of course Hermione. Is everything alright?"

"Well, I am actually surprised to see you here. I thought you would have returned home with your grandmother? I didn't see you last night up in the common room."

Neville blushed deeply saying, "Well, you see, I, uh, well, I spent the night with Luna over at Ravenclaw." He continued hurriedly, "I didn't want her to be by herself up there, so I told my grandmother I would return this morning."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "I am happy that Luna has you Neville. You must have been great support for one another during this past year. She told me how you tried to stop the Death Eaters from taking her off the train. That was quite brave of you."

Neville only turned a deeper shade of red before saying, "I know she would have done the same for me. So, what's up?"

"Well," Hermione said, "it is actually Luna I wanted to discuss with you. A couple of months ago Harry, Ron, and I went to visit her father. It was actually during Christmas break and we were expecting to see Luna. We thought her father would have some information to help us, which he did, but he also tried to detain us so the Death Eaters could capture Harry."

Neville's eyes widened. "But Luna doesn't' know this, does she?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. When we were all at Shell Cottage I did tell her we saw her father but I hid some of the truths from our visit. I am concerned for her Neville. Her house was probably destroyed. There was a severe explosion that tore half of it apart and while we know her father survived the explosion, I don't what repercussions he might have suffered due to our escape. The three of us will be busy over the next few days at the Burrow but I wanted someone to know so that assistance could be offered to her."

"That's nice of you to remember her Hermione," Neville said. "She is such a strong person but deep down she is hurting like everyone else. I will send an owl to Kingsley to enquire about her father. Maybe he can send some people over to her house to help put it back together again."

Hermione looked relieved, "Thanks Neville." She began to walk away but then turned back to him again saying, "You two are good for one another, you know."

This time Neville smiled outright. "I could say the same thing about you and Ron now can't I?" He gave Hermione a wave as he headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stood watching as he left. He seemed so far from that scared boy on the train who had lost his frog. He had proved what an extraordinary wizard he was and what an outstanding man he was on his way to becoming.

"Everything alright?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron behind her. "Yes, fine, "she said. "I just wanted to speak to Neville about Luna, that's all."

Ron nodded, looking down at her, searching her eyes for some sign that all was fine between them. He was afraid that he had messed it up somehow. They were just starting and he didn't want to do anything that would set them back.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Hermione said, "It's okay Ron. I understand. You need to be with your family, especially with George. We'll just take things day by day, alright?"

Ron looked at her in relief and then took her into his arms. "That's sounds good to me." He pulled away, looking down at her saying, "C'mon, my parents are just 'bout ready to go home."

* * *

A hush had come over the church. Light was filtering through the stained glass windows filling the church with a warm glow. Hermione could see dust particles floating through the air as she focused on the small priest, the same one from Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding, droned on about life and death. Ron was sitting beside her, his hand in hers. They had spoken very little since returning to the Burrow. The past forty-eight hours had passed by in a whirlwind.

When they had left Hogwarts, Hermione had been filled with trepidation about returning to the Burrow. What if the Death Eaters had destroyed if after the Weasley's had left for shelter at Muriel's? Would they be able to handle putting back together their house as well as planning a funeral for one of their sons?

Her worry was for naught, though, as they arrived back at the Burrow. Everything was as the Weasley's had left it. Shortly after they arrived, Bill and Fleur showed up along with Percy. It felt wonderful to be at the Burrow again but for Hermione it was bittersweet. Although the war was over, and the battles had been fought and won, there was still one task that she was faced with: bringing her parents back from Australia. Just thinking about it brought an overwhelming feeling to the pit of Hermione's stomach.

Mr. Weasley had convinced Mrs. Weasley to go up to their bedroom for a rest; she had barely slept the past two days and it showed, along with the grief, on her face. He then took himself outside to his garage to tinker with his Muggle objects although Hermione was sure that if she popped in on him he would probably just be sitting, staring out into space. She decided to busy herself by preparing some tea and foraged in the pantry until she found some biscuits to go along with it.

Everyone was dispersed throughout the house but came to the kitchen when Hermione said tea was on. The only one missing was Ron. She took her mug and his, tucking a few biscuits in her pocket, and headed up the stairs to his attic room. When she entered, she found him standing in the middle of the room, gripping his rucksack in his hands. He turned as he heard her come in.

"Tea?" she asked, as she passed the mug over to him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He took the mug in one hand and grasped her hand with the other. He led her over to sit on the floor, their backs against his bed.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" he asked. "You know, to be back here again. For months all I wanted to do was return here, to have the comforts of home, the comforts of my family. But now, everything is different, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She stared down at her lap, wishing she could offer words of comfort but nothing she could say would ease the pain he was feeling. Hermione glanced over to him to see that he had put his mug of tea down on the floor beside him, untouched. She put her own down and brushed a lock of hair away from his brow.

Ron felt Hermione's fingertips on him and it was a jolt that brought him back to reality. Fred was gone but he was alive. Fred would scorn him for wasting time grieving, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Ron looked at Hermione, her brown eyes filled with concern for him and he once again wondered what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as her. He reached up pressing her hand against his cheek before withdrawing it, bringing it to his mouth to kiss. Ron could see her eyes widen and her lips part ever so slightly.

Before she had time to react, Hermione's felt Ron's lips on hers. She could feel his fingers threading through her hair, pulling her face closer to his. She put her own hands on his shoulders, marveling at how strong he felt. Ron deepened his kiss and she could feel the insistent press of his tongue at her lips until she opened them up and allowed him entry. Their tongues tangled as their hands moved freely up and down each other's bodies, slipping under shirts to feel hot skin. Hermione finally broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against Ron's as she gasped for breath.

"Wow," she whispered.

Hermione could hear the smile in Ron's voice as he replied, "Yeah, I know."

He kissed her again, gentler this time, their lips moving together.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked, breaking apart from her.

"Probably in Ginny's room, I gather. I guess Harry will be staying in here with you."

Ron nodded. Almost as if on cue, they heard Ginny and Harry on the stairs, heading towards Ron's room. Hermione scooted away putting a more appropriate distance between them as Harry's face peered around the doorway.

* * *

The next day and a half was very reminiscent of the days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone pitched in getting the house ready for the funeral and the guests they were expecting to return after the service. Hermione and Fleur worked for hours on end in the kitchen, preparing food for the luncheon. Mrs. Weasley would sometimes join them for a while but then would take herself off to her bedroom. Ginny would lend a hand as well but would often follow her mother.

In the flurry of activity, Hermione had not spent any time alone with Ron since their shared kiss on the floor of his bedroom. She had been watching him closely, though. He was quiet, withdrawn, unlike the Ron she loved. It had grown warm in the church, and she could see beads of sweat along the side of his face and he would occasionally run his finger around the collar of his dress robes. She let her eyes drift to the coffin in the aisle some part of her still refusing to believe that Fred was in there.

Hermione hadn't been paying attention to the priest; she had been so lost in her thoughts about the past two days, that she hadn't realized the service was over. Ron was standing, letting her fingers slip away from hers. He walked over to join his brothers and Lee Jordan and she watched as they hoisted Fred's casket on their shoulders.

The procession to the small graveyard of Ottery St. Catchpole was short. The priest said a few more words graveside as the casket was lowered into the grave. Each of the mourners filed by the opening in the ground, taking a white carnation and dropping it onto the casket. The Weasley's were the last to leave, Harry and Hermione standing quietly a few feet away.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Hermione kept busy making sure chafing dishes were filled, plates were cleared away, and tea was passed. Soon, people were making their good-byes and the Burrow was gradually emptied. She joined Fleur in the kitchen to finish up the last of the dishes. Hermione studied the older girl for a moment. She couldn't help but notice that Fleur had lost some weight since their stay at Shell Cottage. Hermione also saw Fleur run for the bathroom several times, only to be followed by Bill. When they would emerge, his arms would be around her, and although most people would be upset that they were sick, Hermione would see Fleur smile and beam up at Bill. She thought back to Lupin bursting into the cottage with his news about Teddy. She was positive now that the Weasley's were on their way to becoming grandparents for the first time. It filled Hermione's heart with joy—it was just what the family needed.

"Here, Fleur," said Hermione, "let me finish that. Why don't you go put your feet up for a while?"

Fleur turned to look at Hermione, a curious gleam to her eye, replying, "No, it's quite alright, I am almost finished. Besides, Pigwidgeon just flew in with this." She had an envelope in her hand with Hermione's name on it.

Hermione took it, turning it over in her hand, seeing that the letter had the seal of the Ministry. She hadn't expected a reply so quickly. She had only sent the owl this morning.

"Thanks," said Hermione absently. She opened the back door, heading out toward the orchard. She found a tree stump to sit on and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Words cannot express the debt our world owes to you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. I only hope that we will be able to honor you as you should be._

_Now, on to your request. I have been able to reach our counterparts in Sydney and have arranged for a Portkey to leave in three days time. I understand the urgency that you must feel in wanting to bring home your parents but I implore you to reconsider. The Ministry is still working very hard to track down those Death Eaters that were not captured after the battle. There is still much danger lurking, especially for you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. I advise you to delay this journey for at least a month. If you agree, please reply to this letter immediately. If you still insist on pursuing this matter, please report to the Ministry in three days to catch your Portkey._

_With much gratitude,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

A sound behind her caused Hermione to turn. It was Ron, hands in pockets, looking quite unsure of himself.

"What you got there?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at the letter. This wasn't how she was planning on telling him, especially not today, but now, she couldn't avoid it.

"A letter," she replied. "I am leaving."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Contact

_Chapter 16: Contact _

Ron was staring at her, not sure if he heard her correctly. Leaving, he thought. Maybe his parents were sending her on an errand to the store for more food. Then he glanced at the letter in her hand, noticing for the first time the seal of the Ministry on the outside. His eyes narrowed as he realized what she was talking about.

Before Hermione could stop him, Ron closed the space between them, taking the letter out of her hands. He read it quickly, growing angrier by the moment.

Ron looked up at her when he finished reading, saying, "No, absolutely not. You are not going anywhere."

Hermione looked up at him from her seat on the stump, slack jawed. "Excuse me," she said, "I am not sure if I heard you correctly, but are you telling me what to do?" She stood up suddenly, her eyes ablaze. Ron took an involuntary step back, knowing that he had angered her. Before the slight fear he had of her took hold, though, he straightened up and held his ground.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I am." There, he thought, she had to know I meant business too.

Hermione had turned the most unbecoming shade of purple and was actually sputtering. "How, how dare you! You have no right to order me about! You are not my father; you have no say on what I can or can't do!"

Ron shook the letter at her. "Hermione, Kingsley says it right here in black and white. It is too dangerous! He, the Minister of Magic himself, is practically ordering you not to go as well! Your parents have been gone this long, what is another month?"

Then Hermione did something that Ron wasn't expecting her to do: she burst out into tears. Here, he was preparing himself for a battle and she goes and does the one thing that usually reduces him to pudding—cry. Now he had no choice but to calm down and comfort her. He put his arms around her, letting her sob against his shoulder, a little confused as to why she was crying at all.

"There, there," he said. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe her tears away before handing it over to her so she could blow her nose. She still was quite upset, however, making little hiccupping noises in the back of her throat.

"Let's go sit over there," he said as he gestured toward a bigger log that had fallen down. Hermione allowed herself to be led by Ron, still sniffling a little bit. They sat once again and Ron said, "Why are you so upset?"

Hermione looked at him, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her face was pale against the black of her funeral clothes. "I am so scared Ron and I am tired of being so scared."

Ron put his arm around her replying, "Scared of what? We are all safe now. You should feel anything but scared."

Hermione shook her head. "I am scared for my parents. What if they are not alright? What if Death Eaters managed to get to them and I didn't find out because of the battle? Or what if they are fine but I'm not able to lift the spell I cast on them? They might live the rest of their lives out as Monica and Wendell Wilkins, never knowing of the daughter that took herself away from them!"

This brought out a fresh stream of tears. Ron could finally comprehend how difficult this year really must have been for her. At least he was able to get some occasional news of his family but for Hermione had been completely cut off from her parents. The fact that they were Muggles put them at even greater danger.

"I understand your fear Hermione, I really do," Ron said, "but I don't think rushing off to Australia is the right thing to do at the moment. What if you were to run into Death Eaters and something would happen to you?"

"That's a chance I am willing to take," Hermione responded.

Ron grew angry. "Well," he said, "it's not a chance I'm willing to take. We just survived practically a whole year on the run, eating nothing but leaves and mushrooms, and I'll be damned if I am going to let you just stroll off into the unknown to Australia!"

Hermione stood suddenly, the force of her movement knocking Ron off his perch on the log. He fell backwards, stunned into silence. "Well, Ronald, it's really not your choice to make now, is it?"

"No," he snarled with as much dignity as he could from the ground, "it's not. But I know who will have a lot to say about it."

Hermione stood, hand on her hip, staring down at him. "Oh yeah? Who?"

"My mum." And with that, he stood up and took off back toward the house, leaving Hermione to curse his long legs for allowing him to get that far ahead of her.

* * *

Ron could hardly believe his ears. His mother had just said that Hermione should go to retrieve her parents. He shook his head slightly, as if he had just heard incorrectly. He could see his mum's mouth moving but the words were so unlike what he thought she would say.

"…and of course we would be concerned for your well-being but that is why Ron should accompany you, Hermione. You really cannot go by yourself and I can't imagine the Ministry would be able to spare anyone to assist you. I think Percy would want to come as well but he is needed by Kingsley at the moment."

Ron swallowed hard. He was going to accompany Hermione to Australia? His parents really had lost it. It must be some extreme reaction to grief, he thought. They suddenly had all turned to look at him and he realized someone must have asked him a question.

"Er, what?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and his mother heaved a sigh. If he wasn't so confused he would have appreciated it more; it was such normal behavior for both of them.

"Your mother asked your opinion Ronald," huffed Hermione.

"Well," he began, "I am still not in favor of it, but" he said before Hermione could interrupt him, "I guess this is better than Hermione going by herself."

Hermione sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She still looked angry but content. Mr. Weasley glanced over at her and had to conceal a smile. He had seen that look many times before from his own wife. He looked over at Ron and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. His youngest son, although only eighteen years old, had grown into a man over this past year. Arthur felt tears prick at his eyes. Ron had always lived in the shadow of his older brothers and he was happy to see that he had finally come into his own. The Ron he knew from last year would have been happy to let Hermione do as she pleased and, while he was slightly out of order on this, Arthur knew that Ron's heart was in the right place. In fact, as he stared between the two of them, he started to wonder if it was such a good idea to let them go to Australia on their own after all. There was chemistry between them that Arthur had never noticed before, although he had his own suspicions, and for the first time he contemplated exactly what had gone on this past year as they had been hunting Voldemort.

Mr. Weasley grasped his wife's hand saying, "Let's go for a stroll darling. It has turned into a beautiful evening." Ron and Hermione watched the older couple as they walked out the back door, hand in hand.

Hermione softened for a moment, watching Ron's parents. They had what everyone strived to have: mutual respect for one another that was cemented in the bonds of true love. It was something to behold. It was what she had hoped she would be able to achieve. She looked over at Ron to see a warm expression on his face as he gazed after his parents. He turned to look at her and in that moment she could see the longing in his eyes for the same thing as well. His eye caught the letter on the table between them, however, and the moment was gone.

"Happy are you then?" he said, pushing the letter over to her.

"No," she said, "I don't relish having to spend any more time on the road with you. Let me say this now Ronald: I will not, absolutely not, be cleaning up after you this time around." With that, she pushed herself away from the table and headed up the backstairs towards Ginny's room.

Ron stood as well, shoving his hands in his pocket and heading toward the living room. George and Charlie were lounging on the two small couches, still dressed in their clothes from the funeral. They both were wearing identical smirks on their face as Ron walked into the room and dropped himself down into an armchair.

"What?" he asked, knowing that he didn't want to hear the reply.

"Why don't you just shag her and be done with it already," said George as Charlie burst out into laughter.

Ron pulled an inappropriate hand gesture as he got off the chair and stormed up the stairs to his attic room.

* * *

Ron stopped at the landing below his bedroom, surprised to see Hermione standing there, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked roughly.

"I, um, well, I was actually going to change out of these clothes but," she said, blushing furiously, "Ginny is with Harry in there, and I, uh, didn't want to bother them."

Ron thought he might have literally saw red for a moment but then moved to go around Hermione. She deftly stepped in front of him, preventing him access to Ginny's door.

"Don't," she said, holding her index finger up at him. "Your sister was quite upset when I walked in; Harry is doing nothing but comforting her. Don't be an idiot."

Ron scowled at her, tired of being ordered around. Instead of pushing the issue, he turned and continuing up to his bedroom, leaving Hermione on the landing. He knew she would follow him, in fact, he was barely in his room for three seconds before he heard her enter, slamming the door behind her.

"You are being totally immature about this Ron, "she began. "After all we have been through I thought you might have finally begun to understand."

He turned on her then, his eyes dark with anger. "The problem is Hermione that I understand all too well. I understand that my best mate is in love with my sister and while I am happy for them, it doesn't mean I have to like the fact that they are locked together in her bedroom while he 'comforts' her."

Hermione didn't know what to say to him, she just stood there watching him seethe in anger.

"And while we are on the subject of things I don't 'understand', then let me enlighten you on this one fact: I understand that you need to find your parents, I really do. But what you need to understand is that I refuse to let anything happen to you ever again." With every word he spoke, he took a step closer to Hermione, causing her to retreat until her back touched the door. "Malfoy Manor was hell Hermione, knowing what was happening to you and knowing there was nothing I could to do to stop it. The only peace I have known since then is those times when it has just been the two of us, when I know exactly where you are. So don't you think you can just leave and not expect me to be angry about it."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she realized their close proximity. Ron noticed too, noticed how she was breathing more heavily, how she licked her lips when he put both of his hands on either side of her head so she had no choice but to look at him. He wasn't sure what he was doing; he only knew that his desire for her was raging within him. He watched as her cheeks slowly began to flush. He took one of his fingers and traced the blush from her delicate cheekbone, down her jaw, following it to its source at her neck, where he could feel her pulse racing. Ron continued moving his finger along her collarbone, tracing the neckline of the sweater she was wearing before he brought it up to her face once again, tracing the outline of her lips.

Hermione was certain she was on fire. Her heart was pounding as Ron moved his finger across her neck and back up towards her lips. The anger she had felt just moments ago had dissolved along with the rest of her body which suddenly felt like it was liquid. Ron's face loomed above her and as he traced her lips with his finger, she was certain she might melt into the floor if he didn't kiss her.

As if he had read her thoughts, Ron brought his lips to her in a way that was anything but gentle. He wanted her to feel his need, his desire for her and his desire to keep her safe at all costs. He forced his tongue between her lips and groaned at the softness of her mouth under his, and the heat that it was emitting. He stepped even closer to her, their bodies pressed together. He moved his hand down her side until it was at her waist. Surprised even at his own boldness, he pulled the black skirt that she was wearing up, exposing a soft white thigh, raising it up so that it was locked against his waist, allowing him closer contact with her body.

The most intense heat coursed through Hermione's body as she felt Ron grasp her leg, pulling it up against his waist. A slow ache began to build at her core and she squirmed, rubbing against Ron in the most delicious but painful way. He moved his mouth from her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and she was sure she moaned. Hermione suddenly felt the need to feel some part of him, and slipped her hand to his waistband, pulling out his shirt so she could put her hand under it, feeling the hardness of his torso.

Ron almost gasped as he felt her soft hands stroking his stomach, moving up towards his chest. He moved his hands in turn, returning them to the leg that was wrapped against him, moving his hand back toward her thigh until he reached around, grabbing her rounded bottom and pulling her more tightly against him. His other hand moved down as well until it found the hem of the light sweater she was wearing. Ron yearned to feel the heat of her soft skin against his fingers. He moved his hand up her sweater, tracing small circles with his fingers against her flat stomach. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her muscles contract. Ron's fingers continued their journey upward until they reached the bottom of her bra. He traced the cup of her breasts with his fingers, moving towards its center until he could feel its tip harden.

Hermione gasped at his intimate touch. She hadn't known that this was all possible, that she could feel such intense pleasure and wanting all at the same time. It was almost more than she could take. Almost. Ron continued to rub the tip of her breast with his fingers and was rewarded with the feel of her hips grinding into him. He no longer cared if she could feel his hardness, he was beyond such embarrassment at this point. He needed her to know what she did to him.

Hermione felt him against her thigh and somewhere in the back of her mind it registered exactly what that hardness was. She felt a sense of empowerment, knowing that she had caused it, that it was his desire for her that was driving both of them mad at the moment. Hermione had never before felt so alive and it was that thought that brought her crashing back to reality. Alive. Alive when so many were not.

Ron could feel the slight hesitation in Hermione and it was enough to give him pause as well. He pulled his face from hers, gently kissing her lips before he did so. He felt her leg slide back down on the ground and he withdrew his hands, bringing them up to smooth the curls away from her face.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I am not sure what came over me."

Hermione was shaking slightly and was a little out of breath. She just nodded, not sure if she would be able to say anything just yet.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he continued. "I don't think I could handle it if you were hurt."

Hermione sighed, bringing her forehead to touch his. "Ron, there are so many things that we aren't able to control in life. I could get hurt going to the market or in a dozen other everyday life scenarios. I am tired of being afraid Ron. I just want to start living my life again."

Ron nodded against her. "I'll try harder, I promise but I can't guarantee anything. I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I have only just found you and I don't want to lose you. Barking, right?"

Hermione pulled away to look in his shining blue eyes, "No, not barking at all. I feel the same way. Silly, isn't it, considering how long we have known each other."

"Yeah, well I can't help it if all you have wanted to do until now is roll your eyes and yell at me," he said jokingly. Hermione balled her fist, punching him lightly against his shoulder and pushing him off of her.

"Well, I couldn't help it if you spent most of last year attached to the mouth of Lavender Brown, can I?"

Ouch, thought Ron. He knew that was bound to come up at some point. He turned away from her, going to sit on his bed.

"That was all your fault, by the way," he said, "you know, me and Lavender."

He didn't think Hermione's eyebrows could shoot up any further then they did at that moment.

"My fault? Explain that tiny piece of logic to me if you can please?"

Ron sighed, and lay back on his bed. "Well, maybe it isn't all your fault. I think Ginny might mostly be to blame." He paused for a moment, dreading having to explain himself. "It all started when Harry and I came across Ginny and Dean snogging. I was my usual idiot self and Ginny said the only reason I had a problem with her snogging Dean was because I hadn't actually snogged anyone myself. She said Harry had snogged Cho and you had snogged Viktor Krum. You did, didn't you? I mean, you did snog Viktor Krum, right?"

Events from their sixth year suddenly started to make a lot more sense to Hermione. She walked over to his bed and sat at the edge, by his feet. "I am not sure if what we did could constitute a snog. It was very," she paused, looking for the right word, "chaste. Nothing like what has happened between the two of us." Ron was pleased to see her turn red as she finished. Pleased that nothing had really happened between her and Viktor and pleased that he had been the only one to kiss and touch her. He almost didn't hear what she said next, he was so lost in thought.

"And really," she continued, "Cormack was more like an assault than an embrace." Ron had forgotten about Cormack.

"Why did you do that, by the way?" he asked. "Why did you ask him to go to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

Hermione blushed even deeper, looking away from Ron as she answered. "Because I knew that it would probably anger you the most. I know that is horrible isn't it?"

Ron sat up, scooting down to the end of the bed where she was sitting. "No, it wasn't horrible. I deserved it. I treated you bad, I did. I deserved that poisoning."

"Ugh, don't even bring that up," said Hermione. "I was so scared when that happened. It was terrible having to see you laying there in that infirmary bed, as white as the sheets covering you. Thank God Harry had the sense to give you that bezoar." She turned to look at him. "It doesn't matter now. We both have been dancing around each other for the past few years, haven't we?"

He wished she wouldn't look at him like that, he thought. She was so damn beautiful. Her hair was mussed up a bit and her lips were swollen from their embrace, her clothes rumpled. He reached over to her and kissed her, slowly this time, moving his lips over hers, teasing her tongue with his own. Ron heard her sigh into his mouth. He loved when she made noises like that, loved that he could bring out this side of her.

He could feel her shift slightly on the bed, her hands coming up to his chest. He grabbed them by the wrist and dragged her against him while at the same lying back down on the bed. Hermione's hair fell around them like a curtain. Their kiss deepened and Hermione moved her lips off of Ron's so she could kiss his neck and jaw. She loved the way his stubbly face felt against her soft skin. She probed his earlobe with her tongue, taking it into her mouth and biting it gently. Ron groaned and she knew she was doing the right thing. She let her tongue trail against his jaw, relishing the salty taste of his skin, before finally reaching his lips again.

Ron's hands were on Hermione's hips as she held herself above him, her thighs tight against his own hips. He pushed her skirt up above her waist, grasping her firm bottom and pulling her down against him. The intimate contact made them both pause. Hermione shot up, looking down at Ron, her eyes wide with surprise before becoming slightly hazy. Her breathing was heavy and Ron almost pulled her down to him again when he saw her tongue run across her lips. He pushed himself up on his elbows, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Ron swallowed hard. It took all the strength he had to say, "Maybe we should slow it down a bit."

Hermione nodded. It seemed like all brain function had stopped. The only thing she was aware of was how she was on top of Ron, her skirt practically hiked up to her waist. His hands were still on her bottom and she could feel his hardness against her very center. She was almost afraid to move and was relieved when Ron moved his hands to her waist, gently lifting her off of him and back onto the bed. She quickly jumped off of it, smoothing her skirt back down and running her fingers through her tangled hair. Ron swung his feet off his bed, standing as well. He went to move towards her but she was backing away from him.

"I, uh, should probably go," she said, walking backwards toward the door and nearly tripping over his broomstick. "It is getting close to supper and I am sure Fleur will need a hand." She had reached his door, the handle of which dug into her back. She reached around grabbing it and opening the door. Hermione looked at him, smiling shyly saying, "I'll see you later." Before he could say anything, she had closed the door behind her. He stood for a moment, his hand resting on the door she had just closed. Bloody hell, he thought. He turned and looked at the bed, the same bed that just moments ago Hermione Granger had been on with him. The image of her straddling him and the look that crossed her eyes when he brought her down on top of him sent a fresh wave of desire coursing through his body. A thought flashed through his mind just then: he was going to be going to Australia with Hermione. Alone. No Harry, no horcruxes. Just him and Hermione. Bloody hell, he thought again.

Hermione had closed the door but was leaning against the other side of it. She was trying to count to ten, trying to steady her breathing. She couldn't believe the wanton behavior she had just displayed in Ron's room. Hermione was mortified. What he must think of her, she thought. She couldn't help it though. Whenever he touched her it was like a different part of her came alive, a part of her that she didn't even know existed. Her body was throbbing in places that she didn't even know could throb and her hand was on the doorknob again, as she contemplated going back into his room. Hermione closed her eyes again trying not to imagine the way his hands had felt on her body, the look in his eyes as she had hovered above him. Her eyes opened suddenly at the sound of someone coming up the stairs. She turned to see Harry.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked. "You look a little feverish."

Hermione smoothed her hair down again, knowing it wouldn't make a difference how many times she did, the curls had now taken on a life of their own.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just a little warm up here, that's all," she replied. "Is Ginny in her room still?"

Harry looked at her curiously. She really looked quite disheveled. Suddenly, realization dawned on him and he understood why she looked the way she did.

"Yeah," he said, not trying very hard to hide the smirk on his face. "She's in there."

Hermione moved past him, trying to ignore the smug look he was wearing. She got to the steps then turned around saying, "Really, Harry, like you should talk." She turned with a flounce, leaving Harry standing there, his face suddenly a little warm as well.

* * *

Ron had been close to falling asleep when he heard her. It had been such a long time since it had happened last that he thought that maybe he was imagining it. He sat up in the darkness, waiting for a few seconds, and then he heard it again. Hermione was screaming. It was those same screams from Shell Cottage. Not waiting another moment, Ron grabbed his wand and practically flew down the stairs to Ginny's room, throwing open the door.

Ginny was kneeling by Hermione's bed, shaking her gently but to no avail. Hermione was in the throes of something horrific, her body thrashing back and forth, the sheets tangled up in her legs. Ginny looked up at Ron, her eye wide with fear. "What's going on Ron? What is happening?"

Ron kneeled beside her, grasping Hermione's hand. He brushed her hair from her face which was wet with sweat. "Hermione, Hermione! It's Ron! You are okay, you are at the Burrow! You are safe, please Hermione wake up!"

By this time, the whole Weasley family and Harry had gathered in Ginny's small room. Fleur pushed past everyone, coming to stand next to Ron. "It eez just like our house all over again. I thought the nightmares had stopped?"

"What do you mean your house?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, what happened to Hermione?"

Ron cursed under his breath. Over the past two days, he had finally had the opportunity to tell his father and siblings everything that had taken place over the past year. Mr. Weasley, however, decided that his wife didn't need to hear every detail and had chosen to relay a somewhat filtered version of the story to her.

"Mum, when were brought to Malfoy Manor, Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. We didn't want to tell you because we thought Hermione had moved passed it." He paused for a moment, letting his mind wander back to their time at Shell Cottage. "When we went to Bill and Fleur's, Hermione had nightmares for the first week or so but then they stopped. Until now."

Everyone turned to look back down at Hermione who was now awake, a confused look on her face as she took in all the people gathered around her. "It's happening again," she whispered, her eyes only on Ron. He took her in his arms, not caring that his whole family and Harry were there to see.

"It's alright," he said. "I think I know why it's happening."

The day after their encounter in his bedroom, Hermione had decided to visit St. Mungo's on Percy's suggestion. She was concerned about the charm she had used on her parents and Percy thought it might be helpful for her to talk to the healers at the hospital. She had spent the past two days there, going over counter spells and charms that she was hoping would restore her parent's memories. The healers seemed confident and were impressed by Hermione's ability but Ron knew there was still a small part of Hermione that feared she might have lost her mum and dad forever.

When she wasn't at the hospital, Hermione had been preparing for the journey. It was like déjà vu. Instead of her small beaded bag, however, she had cast extension charms on two suitcases: one for her and one for Ron. And although she wouldn't admit it to him, he knew that she was a little scared about venturing into the world so soon after the battle. Kingsley was right about the danger that still existed. Just that morning they had read in _The Daily Prophet_ about a Death Eater who had been caught after he killed a random Muggle he had encountered in a park. There were many of them still out there and the Aurors were hard at work.

Ginny stood saying, "I'll go get her a glass of water."

Everyone agreed and, after much persuasion, Ron got them to return to their bedrooms. Only Harry remained, standing next to Ron. He was opening his mouth to say something when Hermione beat him to the punch. "No Harry. You are not coming with us. The danger for you is still too great and you are needed by the Minister. It is not up for discussion!"

Harry sighed. He knew the look of determination on Hermione's face; he would be fighting a losing battle by trying to insist on accompanying them to Australia.

"Fine," he said. "I'm going for a glass of water too. See you in the morning." He glanced at Ron, and then closed the door behind them so they could have a moment of privacy.

"What do you mean 'you know why it's happening'?" she asked.

"It's the trips to St. Mungo's, seeing the patients there" he said. "It's just stirring up everything in your head, that's all."

Hermione nodded slowly. "That's very observant Ron. It makes sense I guess."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to your house tomorrow," he started to say before she interrupted him.

"No, I have to at least see what kind of condition it is in before I bring my parents back. I could kick myself for not making it the first thing I did since we have returned."

Ron, nodded, knowing, like Harry, that he would lose this argument. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips to hers. They had not had many opportunities to be alone over the past two days, save one or two stolen kisses before bedtime. Even this innocent kiss sent heat throughout his body, awakening every nerve. Ron knew she felt the same way too, could hear her breath quickening in her throat. He gently withdrew his lips, fluffing her pillow up behind her as she lay back down.

Ginny came back in the room with the glass of water. Ron stood up, taking it from her and passing it over to Hermione who took one sip of it before putting it on the floor next to the bed.

"You know where to find me if you need me," he said to Hermione. He gave his sister's arm a gentle squeeze as he left the room.

Ginny looked after him in amazement. "I don't know what happened to him over this past year but all I can say is that he should have been on the run for his life a lot sooner."

Hermione laughed as she turned over, pulling the blankets up.

* * *

They landed with a silent thud in the backyard of Hermione's house. It had been a while since they had to Disapparated and Hermione looked to Ron quickly to make sure he was alright and hadn't been splinched. After a quick inspection, they both seemed fine. Hermione crossed the patio then stopped as she approached the sliding glass door: the glass was broken.

"Someone has been here," she said to Ron. Wands drawn, they entered the house quietly. They walked into a small den that looked out on the backyard. Photo albums had been strewn about, pictures littering the floor. The cushions of the sofa had been pulled up and slashed, the stuffing thrown on the floor. As they moved from room to room they found much of the same: personal objects destroyed, furniture ruined.

Upstairs, her parent's room had been virtually untouched but it wasn't the case for her own room. The bookshelves that lined the wall under her windows were piled in the middle of the room, the books looking as if they had been burned. Her clothes were pulled out of her closet and were thrown on her bed, all of them slashed through, a torch taken to them as well. The worst of it, however, was the word "Mudblood" that was sprayed on the wall above her desk.

"Christ," Ron whispered. Hermione moved away from him to stand in the middle of her room, bending down to pick up her burned copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. She could feel tears spring to her eyes as she looked at the destruction that had been done to her room. She quickly wiped them away. Allowing herself to get upset about it was exactly what the Death Eaters would have wanted. She wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she turned to Ron saying, "We have a lot of work to do."

It took them several hours to finally restore the house to its original condition. Some of the items were beyond repair and Hermione wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain to her mother why her prized Wedgewood vase was missing. They had arrived early that morning and it was almost close to one o' clock; they hadn't even stopped to eat. Hermione knew Ron must be famished.

"Why don't we walk into the village and get some lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

They walked out the front door and Ron watched as Hermione used a key to lock it. She replaced it under the statue of a garden gnome, very different from the gnomes that plagued his mum's garden. She looked up at him, smiling, then, grabbed his hand as they walked down the street towards the village.

"There's a luncheonette around the corner where we can grab some sandwiches," she said. It felt good to be back home. As far as she knew, there were no wizards or witches that lived in her village. She stole a look at Ron and watched as he took in all the of the Muggles bustling about the street, shopping and going about the daily routine of their lives. He looked much like his father at that moment and Hermione smiled to herself.

Lunch was a simple affair. The restaurant was empty save themselves and two other patrons. They ate quietly, both reflecting on the journey they were going to make the next day.

Ron reached over to Hermione, covering his hand with his. "It's going to be ok, don't worry."

Hermione looked at him. How could he be so certain? "And what if it's not?" she asked.

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "Then we'll figure it out together," he said and then smiled.

She smiled back, confident that no matter what happened, he would be by her side.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: On the Road Again

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great feedback. I hope everyone likes this chapter too. Be forewarned, I will be taking the physical aspect of their relationship slowly (no "consummation" of their relationship yet) but there will be plenty of steamy moments until then! I've never written these types of scenes, I hope everyone likes them!**

_Chapter 17: On the Road Again_

"Good morning Miss. Granger! Mr. Weasley, excellent to see you as well although we were only expecting Miss. Granger. Will you be accompanying her on this journey as well?"

Ron and Hermione both stood as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room.

"Hello Minister," said Hermione. "Yes, Ron will be joining me on my trip to Australia."

Kingsley took his seat behind his massive desk, waving them both to take their seats as well. He was a commanding figure and was well on his way to becoming one of the greatest Ministers that their world had ever seen.

"So," he began, "are you still sure that you want to undertake this expedition?"

Before Ron could open his mouth, Hermione spoke. "Yes sir. I just can't delay it any longer. I need to know that they are alright. I need to bring them home."

Kingsley studied Hermione over his clasped hands. He nodded saying, "I had a feeling you would say that. Well, if that is the case, then the two of you should really get going. The Minister in Sydney is awaiting your arrival. His name is Sebastian St. Claire. I took the liberty of forwarding some information about your parents Miss. Granger. It is possible that officials there might be able to assist you."

"Thank you Minister," said Hermione, "that was very thoughtful. Well, I guess we'll be off then?"

Kingsley stood. "Yes, we arranged for a Portkey to leave from the conference room next door. Just follow me." He walked toward a door located near his desk which opened to a spacious conference room that was dominated by a large table.

Ron stood and followed Hermione. He still couldn't believe that his parents were on board with this, especially his mum. They had no idea how long it would take to find Hermione's parents. The two of them could be gone for months. He thought back to the conversation he had with Hermione the previous night as they were doing some last minute packing in his room.

"_I am just saying that I am surprised she didn't give you a harder time Hermione, that's all," said Ron in a frustrated tone. _

_Hermione shoved yet another sweater into her suitcase. Ron watched, a look of confusion coming over his face. "Can you please tell me why you are packing such a heavy sweater when it is almost June?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Really Ron, do you ever pay attention in class? Australia is below the equator. Therefore, they are heading into the winter season while we are just beginning our summer one."_

"_Oh," he said. "Damn, I am going to need to repack a lot of stuff then." He turned back to his suitcase and Hermione watched dumbfounded as he pulled out shorts, a bathing suit, and about ten t-shirts._

"_Really Ron, a bathing suit?" she asked, her eyebrows arched._

"_Well, we might be near a beach, right?" he asked hopefully._

_Hermione just shook her head, turning back to her own suitcase. "Anyway, I am not surprised about your mum being so onboard with this." She paused a minute, considering her next sentence. "She has just lost a child. I think she sees my parents in the same light. They have lost a child yet they don't know that. She wants them to have their child back." Hermione stopped, stealing a glance over to Ron. They had spoken very little about Fred. She knew Ron's wound was too raw. She was hoping that getting him away from the Burrow would help._

_Ron looked over at her, nodding silently. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."_

_Hermione grabbed his hand. "Thanks for coming with me," she said. "I know I was out of order for insisting on going by myself. I am glad you are going to be there."_

_Ron squeezed her hand replying, "Me too. Hey, what type of food do they eat Australia? It's not weird food is it? I mean, am I going to have eat kangaroo or something?"_

_Hermione let go of his hand, rolled her eyes yet again, and headed to the door saying, "I left some things in Ginny's room. I'll be right back."_

"_What did I say," he called out to her retreating back._

Ron smiled to himself. He really was concerned about the food. He had been away from home and his mum's cooking for far too long to suddenly abandon it again. If it had been anyone but Hermione he would think twice about taking this trip! Before he could follow Hermione into the conference room, Kingsley pulled him aside.

"Ron, I just want a word with you," he said. "I am relieved that she is not doing this on her own. I don't think Hermione fully comprehends the danger that is still out there, especially towards her. There are still many Death Eaters on the run who are doing all they can to harm the three of you. Hermione is especially a target because of her blood status. Please be careful and be on your guard, alright?"

Ron swallowed hard, nodding. His light thoughts of a moment ago had been extinguished like a candle. He glanced to see that Hermione had stopped at the head of the conference table. She turned to look at him saying, "Everything alright?" She hadn't seen Kingsley pull him aside. Ron braved a smile replying, "Yeah, fine." Hermione looked at him curiously before turning back to the table. In its center was a simple glass vase: the Portkey. They hadn't used a Portkey since they went to the Quidditch World Cup and Hermione was concerned about how it would work. Kingsley seemed to sense her anxiety.

"Don't worry," he said. "Once you grab hold it of it, the Portkey will take you directly to Minister St. Clair's office. Now, make sure you have a good hold of your luggage."

Ron went to stand beside Hermione. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. As he did, he noticed the vase start to glow.

Kingsley turned to look at them. "This is it. Good luck to you both. If you should need anything, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you sir," said Ron. He turned to Hermione saying, "Ready?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Ready," she replied.

Ron took their hands and placed them on the Portkey. The conference room began to spin and soon nothing around them was focused. It felt different than Disapparting, there wasn't any tight sensation. Instead, it made one feel dizzy and out of control. Ron could still feel Hermione's hand gripping his tightly but he couldn't really make her out. Then, just when he thought he would be sick from the sensation, it stopped and their feet touched solid ground.

Hermione was relieved that she hadn't fallen down. Her hand was still in Ron's and he was standing as well. She looked around and realized they were in an office. A tall man who looked like a retired rugby player came around a modern looking desk, hands extended toward them.

"Well done, well done, Miss. Granger! Usually people collapse on the floor. Let me introduce myself: I am Sebastian St. Claire, Minister of Magic of Australia. It is such an honor to meet you!" he said as he shook Hermione's hand vigorously. He turned to look at Ron. "I was told only to expect Miss. Granger but you must be Mr. Weasley! Again, quite a pleasure, quite a pleasure! Please, please, sit down!" He indicated a pair of chairs in front of his sleek black desk.

Ron and Hermione glanced at one another, eyebrows raised, before taking their seats.

St. Claire went around his desk, taking his seat as well. He had steely gray hair cropped close to his head and moved with the agility of an athlete. Hermione glanced around the room. It was very contemporary and painted all white with black furniture accenting its starkness. Windows lined the wall behind St. Claire's desk offering a spectacular view of the harbor. The sun had already set; there was an eleven hour time difference between Sydney and London. Twinkling lights from the high rises reflected off the calm water.

"So," began St. Claire, "we have taken the liberty of doing a little sleuthing on your behalf Miss. Granger. We have already located your parents. Monica and Wendell Wilkins are residing in Mosman which is located on the lower north shore, right on the harbor. They have opened a shop that rents out kayaks and other recreational items to the tourists. Their shop has an apartment right above it. They seem happy, pretty successful, too, by all accounts." St. Claire pushed a folder across his desk, towards Hermione.

"Why, this is more than I hoped for!" said Hermione. "Thank you so much! I must admit, I was feeling a little overwhelmed with the task of just trying to locate them never mind trying to restore their memories. Again, thank you!"

St. Claire waved her words aside saying, "It is the least we can do after what you and Mr. Weasley have done for our world. Now, I have booked a room for you at a hotel in Mosman. It is a lovely area; there are beaches nearby, shops, restaurants and our zoo! Too bad you are visiting as winter is starting. I have also arranged for a car to take you there."

Ron said in surprise, "A car! You mean a Muggle car?"

St. Claire smiled replying, "Yes. We do keep one or two on standby when we have visitors or if we need to call on our Muggle counterparts." He turned serious for a moment as he continued. "The neighborhood your parents have chosen, Miss Granger, is a Muggle one. In fact, there are no known wizarding shops or residences for at least 5 miles. The hotel you will be staying at his also a Muggle one. Therefore, I have a responsibility to remind you that any use of magic on your part must be done discreetly as to not call attention to yourselves."

Hermione and Ron both nodded. "Of course Minister," said Hermione. "We understand completely. It will not be a problem. I am quite accustomed to the Muggle way of life having been raised by two!"

"Very good," he said standing. Hermione and Ron did the same, sensing their little meeting was over. Hermione took the folder St. Claire had given to her and slipped it into the front of her suitcase. They followed him out of his office and down a hallway, past offices that were all dark.

"Our workday has finished," he said, "but maybe you can come back for a tour before you leave." The hallway ended in front of bank of lifts. St. Claire pressed a button and one of the doors opened immediately. The three of them stepped in and St. Claire said in a clear voice "Garage please." The doors closed immediately, and Ron and Hermione could feel the lift moving down.

"I have devised a way for us to be in communication without using our usual methods. Our maintenance crew has installed a Muggle phone line for me by tapping into the utility on the street." St. Claire reached into the pockets of his robes and withdrew a slip of paper. "Here is the phone number. You will get my assistant first but I have directed him to put you through immediately. Please call me at the end of the business day so we discuss your progress and any problems you might be having."

Hermione took the slip of paper from the Minister. "Thank you sir. I appreciate that greatly. I am touched by all that you have done to help me in this task."

The Minister smiled, "No thanks needed Miss. Granger. Ahh, here we are—shall we?"

Ron and Hermione followed him as he stepped off the lift into the garage. Waiting for them was a man standing next to a black sedan. He stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I am Tim Glover. I'll be driving you tonight and let me say it is a pleasure to meet you both. Here, let me take your bags." Ron gave him both his and Hermione's suitcases which were put quickly in the trunk of the car.

"Goodbye for now Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I look forward to hearing about your progress!" Minister St. Claire shook both their hands once again, nodded at Glover, and then got into the lift once again.

"So, let's get you two settled, alright?" said Glover, holding the car door open for them. Hermione and Ron both got into the back as Glover settled himself in the front.

Hermione sat quietly, observing the city speeding by as Ron and Glover talked Quidditch. She couldn't believe she was really here. Her parents had always talked about visiting Australia which was why she decided to settle them here. She had always imagined taking the trip with them, though. Now she was here with Ron. Hermione snuck a look over at him. He was in an animated discussion over which team had the better Seeker. As irritating as she found conversations about Quidditch to be, it was nice to see the old Ron.

Before she could contemplate anymore about Ron, the car was pulling up to a stop in front of a hotel. Glover jumped out of the car, opening the door for them. He retrieved their luggage holding out his hand to Ron.

"Nice talking to you mate! Hope you enjoy your stay here!" he said. With a nod and a smile to Hermione, he hopped back into the car and drove away.

Ron looked at Hermione, grabbing her suitcase, saying, "I guess you should take the lead on this, right? I've never been to a Muggle hotel before."

Hermione smiled, "Let's go."

The hotel lobby was small but bright. There were a few people lingering in a sitting area that had an open fireplace. Across from the reception desk was a restaurant and bar where more people were enjoying drinks or having supper. Hermione headed over to the reception desk while Ron stood in the middle of lobby, gawking.

"Checking in," she said, "Granger."

The woman behind the counter smiled pleasantly before tapping on the keys of the computer in front of her.

"Very good Miss. Granger. We have you in our Harbor Suite. It won't be necessary to provide a credit card. The room has been taken care of by a Mr. St. Claire. Your meals are included as well."

"Oh," said Hermione, surprised, "okay. Thank you."

"Here is the key to the room. Just take the lift to the 9th floor. Please enjoy your stay with us."

Hermione thanked her again before turning to find Ron. He saw the surprised look on her face and said, "Is everything okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, everything's great. The Minister is picking up the tab for the hotel room and our meals."

"He seemed like a nice enough man," said Ron. "Can't say I 'm surprised. He seemed very eager to do everything he could to help you."

"I guess the hard part comes now, right?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry," said Ron. "Let's just get to the room and we'll take a look at the stuff in that envelope he gave you."

They headed towards the lift and up to the ninth floor. There were very few rooms on the floor given that they were all suites. Hermione used the card key to open the door and gasped at the sight that greeted her. The room opened up to a beautiful large room with floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the harbor. A plush couch faced a large television that dominated the room. There was a small kitchenette and table with two chairs as well. Off to the left was a door that led to a bedroom. A large bed was centered in the room and, like the outer room, the windows were also floor to ceiling. Hermione peeked through a door off the bedroom to see a bathroom complete with tub and shower stall. She had never been in such beautiful hotel room. Her eyes drifted again to the bed and she felt her cheeks start to warm. Hermione turned to see that Ron had joined her.

"Wow," he said. "If this is what all Muggle hotels are like than I never want to stay in a wizard one again!" He looked around the bedroom and his eyes caught sight of the bed as well. Well, he thought, they had only been expecting Hermione. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione went over to the bed, putting her suitcase on top of it.

"C'mon," she said, "let's at least put our clothes away." She opened her bag and started to put her clothes in low dresser that was topped with a widescreen television, similar to the one in the other room. Ron followed suit and started to unpack his clothes as well.

Without looking up from his bag, Ron said, "You know, I am sure that couch pulls out. Why don't you take the bed?"

Hermione put her hand over his, forcing him to look up at her. "I am not sure if I want to be on my own tonight. Do you mind if we share?"

Ron looked down at her hand covering his. Glancing up, he saw the tell-tale blush spreading across her cheeks. "Of course not." he said, "Besides, that bed looks like it could fit five people. You probably won't even hear my snoring!"

Hermione smiled. "I like your snoring. I missed it these past few nights sleeping in Ginny's room."

"Really?" Ron said.

"Really," Hermione answered. "I've gotten so used to it." She paused a moment. "I find it comforting, actually." She couldn't look at him while she spoke.

Ron could feel his own cheeks warm. "So," he said, deciding to change the subject, "it is past dinnertime here but we only ate breakfast a few hours ago. What should we do?"

"We can order room service," Hermione suggested.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's when you call down to the restaurant in the hotel and place an order that they bring to your room."

Ron looked at her incredulously replying, "That's bloody brilliant! Where's the menu?"

A little while later, Hermione and Ron were settled at the small table, empty plates pushed aside. Hermione had opened the folder that St. Claire had given to her. It included several photos of her parents: the two of them at work in their shop, in a local café having coffee, in the park walking a dog. St. Claire had also had one of his agents write down their daily schedule. All Ron and Hermione had to do was to figure out how to approach them.

"We could pretend to be renting a kayak or something," Ron suggested. "That would at least get us into the store talking to them."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not sure if that will work. What if other customers come in while we're talking to them?"

"I hadn't thought about that," said Ron. "Maybe we should just go and do a little observing ourselves. You know, put fresh eyes on it?"

"That's a good idea," she said. "I want to see for myself what their patterns are before we do anything. It will also give me a little more time to practice the spells I'll need to use to restore their memories." Hermione stood up, stretching her arms above her head. Although it was only nine o'clock, she felt tired. Ron, however, seemed wide awake.

He stood as well, walking over to where the television was. "I've never really seen one of these close up," he said. "How does it work?"

"Well," began Hermione, "there are several channels that show programs or movies. Then there are channels that are just dedicated to the news, weather, or sports. Want to see what's on?"

"Sure," he said, plopping down onto the couch. Hermione sat down next to him, turning it on with the remote. She flipped through a few channels before finding a movie that she thought he might enjoy.

"Ooh, here Ron. This is a great movie! It is an American one called _Star Wars_. It's a classic. I think you'll like it a lot!"

Ron was already entranced by the images on the screen. Hermione sat back against the pillows as she watched with him. After a few moments, she noticed that his arm was moving slowly towards her until it was around her shoulders. She scooted over to him, nestling against his chest.

Hermione was starting to feel drowsy which surprised her considering they hadn't really even been up that long. She faded in and out for a while, falling asleep and then waking up at a different part of the movie. Truth was she was just so comfortable. Ron was alternating between playing with her hair and rubbing her shoulder and she felt like she was going to melt into him. Her limbs were like liquid and if she had to stand suddenly she was sure she would probably fall.

Ron was equally as comfortable. It was so natural to be sitting here with Hermione, watching a movie and relaxing. Holding her close put him at ease: there was finally no danger. Maybe. He was concerned about their safety, Kingsley's words echoing in his head. Could Death Eaters have tracked Hermione's parents around the world? Ron doubted it but still, one never knew. He looked at the screen and noticed that the credits were rolling. Hermione had fallen asleep against him and he nudged her gently.

"Hermione," he said softly, "the movie is over." He watched as her eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion crossing her face before she realized where she was. She disentangled herself from him, rising slowly and stretching.

"I guess I am more tired than I thought," she said looking down at him. Ron, on the other hand, felt very much awake. He watched her as she stretched, admiring the view of her body, and he became keenly aware of the fact that they were all alone in a hotel room with one big bed between them. No one to walk in, no one to interrupt, no one to call them down to dinner.

"What?" she asked, noticing that he had been staring at her.

"Nothing," Ron said, shaking his head. "Why don't you go put your pajamas on first?"

"Alright," she said, walking out of the room towards the bathroom. He waited for the sound of the bathroom door closing before standing up. Ron took his wand out of his back pocket and started to cast the same enchantments they had used while they were hunting horcruxes. He was so involved that he hadn't heard Hermione join him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Casting some protective enchantments," he said, his back still to her. "You know, just in case."

Ron finished the last spell and then turned around to look at her. His mouth went dry as he saw that she had on the little pajamas, _**those **_pajamas, from last summer. Hermione blushed slightly under his gaze and said, "I forgot to switch my summer pajamas to my winter ones when I packed. And here I was yelling at you."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'll just go get changed myself."

"Do you want a glass of water?" Hermione asked his retreating back.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said. Ron quickly got his clothes out of the bag, noticing it was after midnight. He changed in the bathroom, doing a quick check of his breath, deciding to brush his teeth. When he walked back into the bedroom, he found Hermione already in bed, the lights off, hovering somewhere in the middle of it. She was sitting up and looked decidedly unsure of herself.

"I wasn't sure what side you wanted to sleep on," she said. Ron thought she looked gorgeous sitting there, her hair tumbling around her, slightly messy. The strap from her camisole had slipped slightly off her shoulder and she hadn't noticed it. Was he imagining it or did it look like she had put some of that shiny stuff on her lips, the same stuff she had on at his brother's wedding? As he moved closer, he realized that she had. His heart quickened as he walked toward the bed.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. "I guess I'll sleep on this side." He slid in on the side closest to the bathroom and the door leading to the other room. He would rather be the first one seen in the bed if anyone were to come in. He noticed that she had left the curtains open, allowing light from the moon to filter in. There were no buildings in front of the windows, only the harbor glittering spectacularly before them. As he moved close to her, he smelt something vaguely familiar, realizing it was the scent of her shower gel. This was going to be harder then he thought.

Hermione scooted over to the other side of the bed. As Ron had slipped in, she caught the whiff of his spearmint toothpaste and it sent an involuntary chill down her body.

"Are you cold?" he asked, "I am sure there is an extra blanket. Do you want me to find it?"

"No," she said, "I'm fine." She lay still for a moment, turning her head to look out the window. Why was this so difficult, she thought. They had spent months together in the same bunk. What if all of the physical moments they had shared had only been in response to the intense danger they had been in? Even their heated encounter after the funeral could have been a result of the grief they had been feeling. Before she could consider anything else, however, she felt his hands around her, pulling her body towards his.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" he murmured in her ear. "I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head. And you're a liar, by the way; you're freezing."

Hermione bit her lip, glad that her back was to him. What was she thinking putting on that lip gloss! Come off it Granger, she thought, you knew exactly what you were thinking. Now, here they were, her back pressing into the front of his body, his hands around her waist. Just this smallest touch had already sent heat coursing through her body. Now or never, she thought.

She turned over so she could see him. He smiled now that she was facing him and she felt some of her trepidation melt away.

"Ron," she started, "is this for real? I mean this, between us; it's for real, right? It's just that I don't want to start—"Before she could finish, though, Ron held his finger to her lips.

"It's for real Hermione," he said. "I'm sorry I was too stupid to recognize it before. We wasted so much time when we could have been together."

"It's not your fault," she said, "I am as much to blame too. I guess our pride got in our way, right?"

Ron smiled at her, "I guess. Pride, Death Eaters, Voldemort. You know, the regular stuff most teenagers have to deal with."

Hermione laughed. He always knew how to find the humor in something. She leaned forward slowly, keeping her eyes on his, watching as the laughter faded from his eyes to be replaced with something else that made her heart pound. She touched her lips to his gently, moving them slowly over his. She moved her tongue over the outside of them, tasting his toothpaste. Hermione opened her eyes to see that Ron's were still closed. He opened his and smiled again at her.

"My turn," he said. He pulled her close to him, running his hands through her hair and bringing her face closer to his. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips over hers. Instead of her lips though, she felt him at her neck, trailing kisses down towards her collarbone. She put her hands on his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of his muscles under her fingers.

Ron inhaled deeply as he moved his mouth down her neck. He would never be able to get enough of the way she smelled. He moved his mouth up the other side, detouring slightly behind her ear. He could hear her breath quicken, could feel her hands in his hair, forcing him up to her face where she reclaimed his mouth with hers. There was nothing gentle about her kiss now. It was passionate and raw and he responded with equal enthusiasm.

Hermione slipped her hands under Ron's shirt, feeling the hardness of his chest. She let them wander to his back, trailing her fingers up and down his sides then across his the flat muscles of his stomach. His mouth was moving greedily over hers, his tongue tangling with hers, insistent in her mouth. Ron pushed Hermione down gently on the bed, resting his weight on his arms and looking down at her. The moon was casting a pearly glow on her skin and her hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"You're beautiful Hermione," he whispered. Before she could respond, he lowered his lips once again to hers.

Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, exploring. Her teeth nipped his lips and she caught his bottom lip between them, biting gently. He groaned and fell against her, not caring that he might crush her. He needed to feel her softness beneath him. Ron kissed her neck, moving his mouth across her shoulders. He moved his hands under her camisole, cupping her firm breasts in his hands. Hermione moaned, and he felt her hips shift below him. His thumb grazed the hardened tip of her breast and she moaned again, this time whispering his name in his ear.

"Is this okay Hermione?" he asked in a rough voice. "I'll stop if you want me to." Please don't make me stop, he thought, please don't make me stop.

"Don't stop Ron," she whispered, "I'll hex you if you do."

He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, his hands still caressing her soft breasts, his thumbs moving back and forth against their peaks. Hermione sat up suddenly, grabbing the bottom of her camisole and pulling it over her head, exposing herself to him. His breath caught in his throat but before he could fully appreciated the view, she pulled the bottom of his shirt up, forcing it off of him. Hermione pushed Ron down so he was on his back as she lowered her mouth to his chest, kissing the thousands of freckles that dotted it. Ron moved his hands down her back, slipping them under the shorts of her pajamas, groaning as he realized she had no knickers on beneath. His hands cupped her round bottom, squeezing it gently.

Hermione loved when he made that sound, fully aware that she was eliciting it from him. She felt his hands pulling her firmly down on top of him and she gasped as she felt his hard length pressing into her intimately. It felt exciting and dangerous and she thought she might explode from all of the sensations.

Ron looked up at Hermione. She was straddling him and he knew she could feel him between her legs. She was looking down at him, her eyes dark with desire. His heart skipped a beat realizing that the desire was for him and that it had always been for him. They were entering territory they hadn't been in before. He was overcome by his need for her but knew they should take things slowly. Ron couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her breasts were perfect, large and round. Her waist was incredibly tiny and flared out at her hips. The waistband of her pajama bottoms were pushed down exposing her flat stomach. Ron sat up suddenly, forcing Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist. He enclosed her in his arms, pulling her face to his and resting his forehead against hers.

He kissed her lips gently, tracing the outline of them with the tip of his tongue. Hermione opened her mouth under his, taking his tongue in her mouth, sucking on it. Ron rolled her over on her back, dragging his mouth away from hers and towards her breasts. He kissed the valley between them before trailing his tongue around her right breast, swirling it towards its tip before taking it into his mouth, sucking it lightly. Hermione writhed under him, moaning his name. He moved his mouth to her other breast, repeating the same action. At the same time he moved his other hand down her stomach under her pajama bottoms before coming to rest at the apex between her legs as his fingers found her opening.

Ron looked down at her as he slipped a finger gently inside of her and he almost came unhinged to feel how aroused she had become. Her eyes widened before shutting completely as she moved against him, whispering, "Oh Ron." He took that as a sign to continue and slowly withdrew his finger only to move it back in again. Hermione's hips were rising with each stroke. He shifted slightly, his thumb brushing against the folds of her entrance. She cried out suddenly and he realized he had touched upon that spot that he heard girls had. He did it again, moving his finger in and out as he rubbed her with his thumb. She was rocking beneath him and he felt her tighten around his finger, calling out his name, then shuddering as she released. Ron looked down the length of her quivering body, her eyes still shut but her hands in her hair as her breathing returned to normal.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ron staring at her, a look of wonder on his face, like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Before he could say anything, she kissed him, pulling him down to her, turning so they were on their sides facing one another. She teased his tongue with her own, pushing her breasts against his hard chest. She slipped her hand down between them until they were at the waistband of his boxers. She let her fingers run back and forth across his waist. She could feel his breath quicken and moved her hand slowly down, taking the hard length of him in her hand. She gasped at the heat of him.

Ron's eyes shot open as he felt her small hand tighten around him. He groaned her name into her ear as she can began to stroke the length of him before coming up to his tip which was moist with his own desire. She rubbed her thumb around the pinhole opening and Ron thought he would explode right then and there. Hermione was slightly unsure of herself but started to move her hand up and down, her palm becoming slick with the tiny amount of liquid dripping from his tip. Her hand went faster, rolling over his head and then back down again. She became more confident with each stroke, gripping him tighter. Ron moaned again, this time letting loose a choice word that made Hermione blush. Finally, she felt him stiffen with his release, his body then relaxing against the mattress. She laid down next him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding beneath her ear.

"Wow," he said. "Hermione, that was, it was just, I can't-" Hermione pressed her lips against his gently.

"I guess I did it right then," she said. She curled her body against him. It felt so natural to be with him like this. Hermione had wondered what it would be like to go beyond the heated kisses and embraces they had shared. She had been afraid she would be embarrassed but she was anything but. She felt—sexy. She draped one of her legs over his possessively. She had just brought him to the brink and back again. Her, brainy Hermione Granger, had just rendered Ron Weasley speechless. If she was a cat, she would have purred.

Ron looked down at her curled against him, her breasts still bare and pressing against him. Her hand was making lazy circles on his chest. He could feel desire building up within him again but he knew that his body needed sleep.

"Did it right?" he repeated incredulously.

Hermione burrowed her face into his side, suddenly feeling shy. "Well, it's not like I am experienced at this type of thing," she said.

He lifted her face up so he could see her, replying, "Neither am I."

Hermione looked confused saying, "But you, Lavender…"

Ron smiled, "Really Hermione, how could I ever want to do any of this with her when all I was thinking about was you? Don't get me wrong, it was usually angry thoughts like, "I can't believe she's taking McLaggen to the party" or "why did she have to wear that jumper I like today" but it was enough to distract me."

Hermione smiled, feeling ridiculously pleased. She was glad she hadn't been the only one to suffer during those few months of their sixth year. She felt around the bed for her camisole, putting it back on, much to Ron's chagrin. Ron shifted onto his side, pulling Hermione against him. As he stroked her arm, he heard her breathing become steady and he realized she had fallen asleep. Their first night in Sydney certainly had been a memorable one, he thought. I wonder how many more nights we are going to have, he mused. It really could take a while for her to get her parents straight. Maybe three or four days at least. Ron smiled into Hermione's hair and tightened his grip on her. He started to drift off to sleep, his thoughts of his mother and her brilliant plan for him to escort Hermione to Australia. Bless her little heart.


	18. Chapter 18: A Plan Takes Shape

**A/N: This trip to Australia is taking longer than I had planned. I hope to wrap it up in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

_Chapter 18: A Plan Takes Shape_

Ron peeked open his eyes to see the sun streaming through the window. The clock next to the bed said it was 7:30 in the morning. He could feel Hermione stir beside him. His hand was still wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Ron was still in awe of what had occurred between them the previous night. He hadn't been lying to Hermione—his experience with Lavender had been limited. She had been a silly girl happy to give silly kisses and let him grope her like the inexperienced teenage boy he was. Hermione, however, was anything but silly. He couldn't believe how passionate and sexy she was. She presented herself so differently; one would never suspect the sensual creature that was lurking beneath the studious façade. Ron considered himself to be the luckiest bloke in the world. He was the only one who had gotten to see that side of her, he was the one who brought it out of her and he puffed up slightly from the thought.

Hermione was wide awake. She was staring out the window, watching the sky brighten. She knew that Ron was awake and she wondered what he was thinking about. Her mind kept replaying what had happened the night before. Her cheeks started to flame thinking about the physical reaction she had to Ron's touch. She thought about all of the times they had lain together, at Grimmauld Place and in the tent. Those touches had elicited heat as well but nothing like she had experienced last night. It made her want more: more touching, more wanting, more Ron. He was so gentle with her and seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her to the edge and back again. She shivered slightly and was embarrassed to feel desire building up in her once more.

"Are you chilly," he asked, although he could feel how warm she was, her body pressed so close to his. He inhaled sharply as she wriggled her bottom against him. Hermione almost gasped as she could feel how hard he was. She turned suddenly to look at him.

Ron had turned red, looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Sorry, it's just morning, you know."

Hermione smiled. One of her guilty pleasures was the bodice ripping romances she used to get from the Muggle library at home. She remembered that little fact about men in the morning from one of those books. "It's okay," she said shyly, "I don't mind."

Ron looked up at her. He hoped his breath didn't smell horrible but she didn't seem to mind being so close to him. In fact, she moved her hand up, brushing away a lock of hair from his brow. Her gentle touch warmed his heart as well as other choice parts of his body. He gently kissed her, cupping his hands on either side of her face.

Even though Ron's kiss was just the barest brushing of his lips against hers, Hermione couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth spread through her. Before he could move his lips away from her, Hermione, tentatively at first, touched her tongue to his mouth, feeling a surge of relief as he opened up to her. His hands moved down her face, traveling the length of her back until she could feel them on her bottom, cupping her and pulling her into him at the same time. She loved the feel of his hardness against her, and, emboldened by their experience the previous night, she quickly slipped her hand down the front of his boxers to touch him.

Ron felt the breath leave his body as Hermione wrapped her hand around him. She wasn't hesitant this time, in fact she seemed to have gained some confidence overnight. He felt her hand move up and down his length and knew he wouldn't have any staying power. As she worked her magic, he let his hand drift under her camisole, fondling her breasts. She responded by moving her hand even faster on him. He moaned into her mouth when she caught his tongue and began to suck on it with her own. Hermione took this as a good sign and started to move her mouth over his tongue, mimicking the same motion her hand was making. Ron couldn't contain himself anymore as he cried out her name and felt himself release against her.

His breathing was ragged as he opened his eyes, feeling himself return to his body. He looked down between them and cursed. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I think I ruined your pajamas. Bloody hell, I love these pajamas. They are my favorite ones!"

Hermione laughed. "Your favorite ones? I didn't realize you had a favorite."

Ron propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you kidding? These are the pajamas you wore that night at the Burrow, remember?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow up at him. Of course she remembered but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You know, "Ron continued, "The night we brought Harry to the Burrow? I walked in on you in the bathroom and you fixed my cut? We were just about to, you know, well, I thought we were, then Ginny walked in."

"Just about to what Ron?" Hermione asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Ron looked at her a bit frustrated until he realized she was teasing him. "Oh, I get it." He swatted at her playfully before continuing, "Well, anyway, I love those pajamas. Then you wore them at Grimmauld Place too and I thought I would lose my mind having to sleep next to you every night, knowing that the only thing covering you were two flimsy pieces of fabric. What were you thinking anyway, bringing those with you?"

"They are just pajamas Ron, I wasn't thinking anything," she replied. "Well, that might be a slight lie. Maybe I was hoping that I would finally get your attention if you happened to see me in them like that night at the Burrow. By the way, you have a knack for that don't you?"

Ron's brow furrowed, a look of confusion crossing his face as he asked, "A knack for what?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow as well and Ron couldn't help but drop his gaze down to her chest where her camisole had dipped dangerously low. Hermione put her finger under his chin, raising his focus up to her face as she said, "A knack for walking in on people while they are in the bathroom."

Ron knew exactly what she was talking about and felt his ears start to burn. "You saw me then, didn't you? When we were in that couples' house?"

Hermione nodded slowly while smiling devilishly, "Yes I did. I wasn't sure at first but when I came out of the bathroom and saw the look on your face it pretty much confirmed it for me." She paused to drop a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Since we're on the subject of bathrooms, I should probably go take a shower. We have a busy day ahead of us." Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the lips as she hopped out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Ron rolled over so he could watch her walk. He loved the way her hips swayed slightly with each step she took. She glanced back at him, smiling before she walked into the bathroom. The door closed and he heard the sound of the shower start. Ron rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. He couldn't believe how easy it was to be with her. He had been slightly nervous at the prospect of the two of them taking this journey alone, without Harry. Harry was always with them, like a buffer. What if they couldn't talk to one another without him? All the worry was for nothing, thought Ron. Before he could think anymore on the matter, he heard the water in the shower stop. He started to get out of the bed, swinging his feet to the floor when the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out. Ron was glad that he was still sitting because he was sure if had been standing, he would have fallen to his knees.

She was dripping wet and wearing nothing but the tiny hotel towel. Her breasts were pushed together and almost spilling over the top of the towel while she tried to pull the bottom of it down further over her thighs. Hermione's face was flaming and she shifted from foot to foot as she said, "I left all of my clothes out here, along with my wand. I'll just be another minute, and then the bathroom's all yours."

Ron's mouth went dry as he watched her cross the room to the front of the bed where the dresser containing their clothes was. She got what she needed quickly, too quickly he thought, before going back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ron prayed she used all the hot water while taking her shower because all he really needed now was a cold one.

* * *

Ron felt it again. It was a weird sensation, just the tiniest of prickling at the back of his neck, the tiny hairs standing up. He had felt it when they were eating breakfast at the hotel and he was feeling it again now. It felt like they were being watched. He looked around the small café where he and Hermione had ducked in to get some coffee, taking a break from their stakeout. Ron looked around the crowded tables but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You're doing it again," said Hermione in a tone of frustration laced with panic. "What are you looking for? Is something wrong?" She glanced around the café just as Ron had but didn't see anything unusual.

Ron sighed, running his finger around the rim of his coffee cup, the crumbs of an already eaten bun on the plate in front of him. "I just had this funny feeling when we were at breakfast. Like someone was watching us. I just got it again but I don't see anything out of place now and I didn't see anything out of place then either." He looked at her, running his hands through his hair. "Let's not worry about it, it's just my nerves."

Hermione didn't look convinced but settled back into her chair anyway, taking a sip from her cup and a nibble on the scone in front of her. She was looking past him, her eyes lost in thought. Ron took the opportunity to study her. He wished she would eat more. It had become apparent to him how thin she had become over this past year. Hermione had always been a healthy eater but she barely touched anything on her plate this morning. Ron knew it was only due to the stress of finding her parents but it bothered him nonetheless. It seemed like their lives had been full of nothing but stress this past year and he couldn't wait to be done with it and put everything behind them. The idea of the summer coming and being home at the Burrow with Hermione and Harry was what had kept him going since the battle. It was what kept him from dwelling on the death and destruction that he had witnessed. It was what blocked the image of Fred's lifeless body on the ground, the ghost of a smile still on his face. Ron knew he was going to have to face it sooner or later but he needed to be here for Hermione now.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that she was looking at him, her eyes reflecting concern. She moved her hand to cover his saying, "Are you alright?"

Ron tried to shake the feeling of melancholy that had settled over him, forcing his face into a smile as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you the same thing. I am sure it hasn't been easy to be so close to your parents all morning and not do anything about it." He wanted her to open up to him but didn't want to force her.

Hermione looked down at the table for a moment before looking back up at Ron. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "I think the past few hours have been harder then the past year actually. Now that I know they are safe I just want to put everything right and move on. But what if I can't? What if they stay like this forever?" As she finished, the tears started to stream freely down her face. She quickly wiped them away with her hand, trying to compose herself, knowing they were in a very public place.

Ron's heart broke for her and he wished they were alone so he could hold her. Even as he squeezed her hand, she shook her head at him, trying to laugh off her tears. "So silly, I should just be lucky they are alive, shouldn't I?"

"No," said Ron fiercely, "it's not silly at all. You'll see, it will work out, I know it will." Ron didn't know that at all but he was so desperate to make her feel better. He wasn't good at this, at offering comfort through words. Hermione didn't seem to mind though, as she gave him a watery smile.

Ron was struck again at how hard this past year must have been for Hermione. Over breakfast, she had explained to him how she had prepared for her parents to leave the summer before. Apparently, her parents had always wanted to go to Australia and had even talked about going on sabbatical during Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, returning by the time she was ready to graduate. It played perfectly into Hermione's plan. Her parents had taken on a partner the past year and, after Hermione had altered her parent's memories, she called him, pretending to be her mother. She explained to him, a Dr. O'Reilly, that they had decided to go for it and move to Australia for the year. Dr. O'Reilly hadn't been too surprised; evidently Hermione's parents had mentioned their idea to him as well. His son was just finishing up dental school and Dr. O'Reilly thought it would be a great experience for the two of them to work together before his son pursued his own dream of relocating to America. He hadn't minded in the least that Hermione's parents were leaving.

As far as her house, Hermione's parents owned it outright so she hadn't needed to worry about paying a mortgage. She simply called the utility and phone companies to suspend their services indefinitely. Prior to making the trip to Australia, she had everything turned back on. It was like Hermione said: the hard part would be actually restoring their memories.

Ron watched as Hermione finished up her scone. "How 'bout we get a cup to go? The sun is starting to go down a bit on our side of the harbor and we'll be in the shade. We'll need something to keep us warm."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'll go up and order. Do you want the same thing?"

"Yeah, this vanilla latte thing wasn't half bad," he said with a grin. Hermione laughed, considering it a notch in her belt to get Ron to try something new.

A little while later, they were settled on the same bench from the morning. It was on a pier across from her parents shop. Hermione and Ron were worried that they would be conspicuous; a pair of teenagers sitting on bench all day, but the area was quiet due to the fact that there were very few tourists about. What they had observed hadn't varied at all from the report that St. Claire had provided for Hermione. There was little traffic in and out of her parent's shop except for the random local surfer or kayaker. They must have done very well during the summer season to keep the shop up and running during the winter.

Ron shifted uncomfortably on the bench when he saw it. Across the street, located right next to the shop was a bench. The air in front of it moved slightly, almost as if it had shimmered. The hair on the back of Ron's neck stood up again. He knew what that shimmering motion meant—the air around that spot was enchanted. He recognized it from all of their experiences with the tent. Someone was concealing themselves in that area.

"We're not alone," he said to Hermione. Before she could look around, he continued, "Don't do anything, and don't look around. Just keep looking in the same direction. We're going to sit here for another ten minutes, then get up and walk back to the hotel. Okay?"

"Okay," said Hermione in a tight voice. Even though he told her not to, Hermione looked over at Ron. His jaw was clenched and she could see that he had slipped his wand from his jacket and was gripping it tightly. The next ten minutes seemed to be an eternity. Finally, Ron stood slowly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He stretched for a moment before turning to look down at Hermione.

"Try not to act different. Don't' walk too fast, don't look behind us. Just take my hand and let's go," he said, holding it out to her.

Hermione nodded as she stood and grabbed his hand. As they stood to walk toward the street, Hermione saw that her parents had turned out the lights in their shop. An idea had started to form in her head and she wanted to share her plan with Ron but now she was only concerned with getting back to the hotel safely.

They started to walk down the street at a normal pace. Ron had put his wand in his back pocket, under his jacket. He was praying he wouldn't need to use it. Every time they had to stop to cross the street, he tensed up. They were waiting for the light to change when he saw their reflection in the glass of a bus stop waiting area. They weren't alone. Directly behind them was a man wearing a baseball cap. Ron wouldn't have thought twice about him had it been for one thing: the man had on an odd combination of clothing. His pants were too long and his jacket was too short yet he didn't have the unkempt look of a homeless person. Ron was positive he was a wizard trying to disguise himself as a Muggle.

Ron put his arm around Hermione as they walked, drawing her closer to him. He took advantage of their proximity to whisper to her. "Do you see that bakery almost at the end of the block? Right before it is a small alleyway. We are going to turn down it. As soon as we do, I want you to flatten yourself against the building on the right, okay?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. To a stranger, they looked like a young couple taking advantage of the cool weather to be closer together. Ron dipped his lips down to hers, brushing them gently. He could still taste the scone that she had eaten earlier. The light had changed and they walked, turning into the alleyway that Ron had indicated. He immediately pushed Hermione against the wall, shielding her with his body as the strangely dressed man turned down the alley as well. Before he had time to react, though, Ron had grabbed him by his jacket, throwing him against the opposite wall.

Hermione quickly used her wand to Disarm the stranger as Ron cast a Muggle repelling charm around the alley. The last thing they needed were police officers coming to investigate. Ron had his wand pointed in the man's face and whispered in a menacing tone "Who. Are. You." Hermione had come to stand next to him, her wand pointed at the man as well.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, "let's just take this down a notch or two, shall we? My name is Edward Goodwin. I am an Auror. Minister Shacklebolt sent me to keep watch on you two." Up close, Ron realized that Goodwin was younger than he first thought. He was probably close to Bill's age. Dirty blonde hair was peeking out from the baseball cap and although he was shorter than Ron, he appeared to be well-built.

"Prove it," said Ron.

"My ID is in my jacket," Goodwin said. "I am just going to reach in my pocket to get it."

"No," said Ron sharply. "I'll do that."

Ron pointed at Goodwin's jacket saying, "_Accio_ wallet."

The wallet came flying out Goodwin's pocket and into Ron's hands. He passed it back to Hermione, keeping his wand trained on Goodwin. "Open it," he said to Hermione.

Hermione used her shaking hands to open the wallet, taking out the small card that indeed identified Goodwin as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had no way of knowing whether or not the card was forged. She looked up at Goodwin saying, "If you really are who you say you are, then answer this question: what was the Minister's least favorite class while he was at school?

Ron turned around to look at Hermione, an eyebrow arched, as he mouthed the word "What?"

Hermione shook her head at Ron and continued. "The Minister told me that he gives the opening speech to every class of Aurors. You would have heard his speech then, so, what's the answer?"

A smile played about Goodwin's lips as he responded, "Divination." Ron turned to face Hermione again, who gave him a curt nod. He slowly lowered his wand as he turned back toward Goodwin. "Sorry mate, but we needed to be sure." Ron let go of Goodwin's jacket, letting him straighten himself out.

"No worries," he said, "to be expected. What gave me away?"

Ron shrugged, "Well, I just had a funny feeling since this morning, like we were being watched. Then I saw the air shimmer around where you must have been sitting watching us."

"Damn," said Goodwin, "I knew I said that charm too quickly! Was that it?"

"No," said Ron, "While we were walking I caught a glimpse of your reflection and your clothes just seemed slightly off."

Goodwin nodded approvingly. "Well done. Not bad for such a young bloke. You can be sure I'll be telling the Minister all about this even though it might mean a demerit for me. Have you ever considered a career as an Auror? I bet with all your adventures of this past year you're probably more experienced than half of us already!"

Ron turned pink at Goodwin's compliment. "I have considered it but I wasn't sure if I was cut out for it."

Goodwin stuck out his hand for Ron to shake, "Blimey but you are more than cut out for it. I'll definitely be putting in a good word for you with the Minister."

Hermione finally found her voice. "So, Edward, will you be staying on here?"

Goodwin nodded, "Probably just another day or two to make sure. Don't worry, I'll try to be more discreet. The likelihood of Death Eaters traveling all this way is not great but the Minister was still concerned. If you should need something, just call at the Toadstool Inn, that's where I'm staying. Good luck!" And before Hermione or Ron could say anything else, Goodwin Disapparated.

The two of them stood in the alley, looking at the spot where Goodwin had just been. Hermione turned slowly to look at Ron. "You're unbelievable," she said.

Ron looked confused. "Er, what are you talking about Hermione?"

"You!" she exclaimed. "You should become an Auror Ron! Even Goodwin, an Auror himself, was impressed! You were so brave but level-headed back there! And before, you really had a sense that something wasn't right and you followed your instinct. You were wonderful!" Before she could stop herself, Hermione launched herself right into Ron's arms.

Ron didn't think he could feel any taller than he did at that moment with Hermione in his arms. It meant so much to him that she believed in his potential, that she realized there was more to him than just being Harry Potter's best friend. He looked down at her beaming face and thought his heart might explode out of his chest.

"You really think so Hermione? You really think I can do it?"

Hermione gave him a gentle slap on his chest, "Now _you_ are barking Ron! Of course you can do it! Goodwin was right; the past year has given you so much experience." She felt ridiculously proud of him, the two of them still standing in the alleyway. As if reading her mind, Ron said, "Maybe we should head back to the hotel. No reason to be standing out here."

He turned to take down the enchantments that had been cast across the alley but was stopped when Hermione pulled him back to her. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers as she deepened her kiss, running her tongue over his lips before dipping them between them to explore the inside of his mouth. Ron responded, crushing her against him.

Hermione finally pulled away, looking up Ron. "What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "For keeping me so safe and being so brilliant." She stood up on her tip-toes kissing the tip of his nose. "Let's go."

Back in the room, Ron busied himself making tea for the two of them while Hermione spoke on the phone with St. Claire. Ron's lips still burned from the kiss she had given him in the alleyway. He was pretty sure he didn't walk back to the hotel that he must have floated. Only her hand in his kept him grounded. He watched as she hung up the phone and he crossed the room, holding out a mug of tea.

"So," he began, "what did the Minister have to say?"

Hermione took a sip before responding. "Not too much. I didn't mention anything about Goodwin, I wasn't sure if it might cause a problem between Kingsley and St. Claire. Really he just wants to make sure that if we need something he will be able to provide it." She paused. "This is good, Ron. Thanks."

He nodded, going to sit down on the couch. Hermione followed him, curling up on one end, tucking her legs under her. "So," she began, "I think I have a plan for restoring my parent's memoires. "

Ron leaned back. "Let's hear it."

"Well," said Hermione, "I think what we're going to have to do is wait for closing time and then go in. There are two spells I have to perform. One will erase their memory of their current situation and the second will restore their memories from the moment I took them away. It will be confusing for them. I took their memories as they were gardening. They were tending to some begonias and had their backs to me. If I am able to do the spells correctly, they will still think they were in the garden."

Ron nodded. "I could use the Confundus Charm on your father and you can use it on your mum. That should be enough for us to get them up into their apartment and have enough time to close up their shop." He drained the rest of the tea, stretching his legs in front of him. Hermione stood, walking over to the windows. The sun was setting and reflecting off the harbor. This time tomorrow, she thought, if all goes well, I could have my parents back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that Ron had come to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the spectacular view. Hermione thought it was perfect until she heard Ron's stomach grumble.

She turned around in his arms to face him saying, "How 'bout we go downstairs and eat in the restaurant tonight? It will be fun! "

Ron looked down into her smiling face. He had kind of been hoping to do the room service thing again but he didn't have the heart to disappoint her. "Sure," he said, "sounds good!"

"Great!" said Hermione. "I'm just going to go change. In fact, maybe I'll take a shower. I feel kind of gross after sitting outside all day long!" Ron watched as she practically skipped into the bedroom. Just when he thought he had her figured he out she goes and does something like that—Hermione skipping. He never thought he would see the day.

Ron had settled himself on the couch, and was dozing on and off while he waited for Hermione. He had fallen into a particularly entertaining dream in which she was whispering his name over and over again into his ear when he realized with a start that she **was** whispering his name! He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him, her brow furrowed.

"You're too tired," she said, "maybe we should just stay up here."

"No, no," he said, jumping off the couch, "I'm good to go!" He turned to look at her, not really having seen her when he stood up. He felt his mouth go dry and a familiar tugging in the pit of his stomach. Hermione looked hot. Not just hot, Ron thought, bloody hot. She had traded in one of her sweatshirts for a slinky black top that was just low-cut enough to get his imagination going. She had also put on dark jeans instead of the faded and torn ones she had worn during the day, trading in her sneakers for pair of boots with a little heel and pointy toe. As his gaze traveled up and down her body, it finally came to rest on her face. Her curls had been tamed but she wore them loose and she had that damn shiny stuff on her lips again.

"What?" she asked, a slow blush working its way up from her chest.

Ron took a few steps closer to her, saying, "You, that's all. You look really good." Again Ron wished he had a more expansive vocabulary but his tongue felt all twisted as he looked at her. Hermione blushed even further though. "Thanks," she said. "C'mon, I know you are hungry."

For more than just food, Ron thought as he followed her out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was crowded as it was a Friday night and people were enjoying the beginning of their weekend. Hermione and Ron were able to get a table, however, and were sitting looking over the menu. A waiter came over and informed them that their dinner included two glasses of complimentary wine. Hermione ordered two glasses of red for them.

"I've never had Muggle wine," said Ron. "Is it like wizard wine?"

"Pretty much," said Hermione, "but it could be a little stronger, especially the red, but I figured you would probably get a steak and that's what you're supposed to drink with meat. I've only had it once or twice when I was in France with my parents."

Ron shook his head in amazement. "Is there anything that you don't know about?"

"A few things," said Hermione, turning pink, as she peered over her menu at him. Ron smiled and thought that maybe he should have insisted on room service instead of coming down to the restaurant.

Dinner was delicious. They had both decided on steaks. More complimentary wine followed their first glass and Hermione was starting to feel warm and toasty. She felt as if her cheeks were flushed as well but that could have just been the intent way that Ron was staring at her. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to be feeling any effects from the wine whatsoever.

Ron watched as Hermione sipped the last drops from her second glass of wine. The waiter had just cleared away their dinner plates. He was thoroughly enjoying his dinner so far. He was mostly enjoying the view of Hermione. They had talked during the meal, recalling their times at Hogwarts but just also about nothing at all. Ron found it was so easy being with her. The only difficult part was trying to fight the urge to kiss her all the time. Like now for instance. She was looking over the dessert menu, biting her lower lip and absently twirling a curl. The slinky black shirt had a wonderful way of occasionally slipping down her shoulder giving Ron the brief glimpse of a black bra strap. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and thought that maybe he could do without dessert for tonight if it meant getting Hermione to go back to the room with him at this moment.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her and looked up. "How does 'chocolate lava cake with vanilla bean ice cream' sound?"

"It sounds brilliant," said Ron. A short time later, the waiter had brought their order. The cake was heavenly but watching Hermione eat it was mind blowing. She was clearly relishing ever spoonful and Ron almost fell out of his chair as he watched her lick the last bit of ice cream from her spoon before taking her finger to swipe more drop of chocolate off the plate. He swallowed hard as she sucked the chocolate off her finger, her eyes closed in obvious delight.

She opened her eyes and flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Ron," she said, "I think I ate more than my share!"

"Tha-,tha-, that's alright," he stammered, turning red. He was relieved when the waiter came over, bringing the check. Ron quickly charged the bill to the room, standing up saying to Hermione, "Ready?"

She nodded standing as well. He took her hand as they walked towards the bank of lifts. As soon as one opened he pulled her in, barely waiting for the doors to close, as he pushed her against the wall, and captured her mouth with his. His tongue explored the interiors of her mouth tasting the intoxicating flavor of chocolate and wine that still lingered there.

"You taste delicious," he murmured. Hermione gasped as his mouth left hers, trailing kisses down her neck. Ron had slipped his hands beneath her shirt and she could feel them on her back. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to bring him even closer to her. With more force than she intended, Hermione pushed Ron back so he was on the other wall of the small lift, this time attacking his mouth with as much ferocity as he had hers.

Ron groaned as he felt her hands everywhere on him. He wrapped his arms around her, dropping his hands to her bottom, reveling in how it curved. He lifted her slightly against him but quickly let her go as they felt the lift come to an abrupt halt. The doors slid open on their floor and Ron all but pulled her down the hall towards their room.

Hermione fumbled for a moment with the card key before the door finally opened. Ron let the door close behind him, turning to see Hermione standing in the middle of the room, her chest rising and falling quickly. In two steps he had her in his arms, kissing her furiously while backing her towards the sofa at the same time.

Hermione felt the back of her legs hit the sofa and fell back. Ron fell with her, just catching himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. He kissed her more slowly, using his tongue to trace the outline of her lips, his hands sliding beneath her shirt to caress her soft skin. Ron moved his lips from her mouth, and down her neck, biting her gently as he did. Hermione moaned as his lips moved from her neck to the spot behind her ear. She was suddenly desperate to feel more of him as she pulled Ron's shirt out from his jeans, slipping her hands up and down his back.

They lay tangled with each other on the couch, both on their sides facing each other. Ron grabbed the bottom of Hermione's shirt, taking his mouth off her neck briefly, so he could look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was practically panting, her lips moist from his kisses. Before he could even ask, she had raised her arms up, making easy work of removing her slinky black top. Ron almost gasped aloud. Hermione was wearing a black bra—his Hermione! He smiled down at her.

Although she didn't think it was possible, Hermione's face grew hotter. "What?" she asked, turning away from his face.

Ron wasn't about to let her get away so easily. He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "You," he replied. "Just when I think I have you figured out, you and go and do something like this."

"It's just a bra Ron," she said, trying to sound as much like herself as possible. She knew it was more though. She had purposely put it on in the hopes that maybe he would get to see it. The bra was lace and it was a push-up. Hermione knew it looked flattering on her, she always thought of her breasts as rather small. By the look on Ron's face, she knew she had made the right decision in choosing to wear it.

Seeing Hermione's creamy white skin in contrast with the black bra was driving Ron mad. He dipped his head down again, capturing her lips with his. He cupped her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the spot where he knew her nipple to be. Hermione moaned again into his mouth and he could feel her grind slightly against him. Before he could repeat the same action with her other breast, though, Hermione had pushed against him, rolling her weight on top of him.

"It's not fair," she said, as she nibbled at his neck, biting him playfully. "You still have your shirt on." She sat up, still straddling him, as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of him to reveal the broad expanse of his chest. Ron looked up at her and felt a surge of desire: she looked so sexy, her hair wild about her face, her breasts pushed up seductively in that black bra, and she wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her and touch her; she wanted him to hold her close. She wanted to touch him too, seemed to crave the kisses that they begun to give each other so freely. He must have done something right to have deserved her, thought Ron.

"What are you thinking about," she whispered, bending down to suck on his ear. Ron sighed in return. When she did that to his ear, it made all thoughts fly from his head. He pulled Hermione flat down on top of him so he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest, her almost bare torso against his. He turned her on her side, so they were both facing each other again.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be with you," he said. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, trailing his finger along her cheek. Before she could deny what he said, he kissed her. He had meant the kiss to be gentle but it didn't take long for it to escalate. It seemed that the two of them couldn't get enough of one another. Soon most of their clothes were in a pile by the sofa, Hermione's jeans following her shirt, Ron naked from the waist up. He had almost gasped when he saw Hermione in the black knickers, the same ones he had accidentally pulled out of her beaded bag in the tent. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ron remembered the other knickers he had found, the Chudley Cannon ones, and he made a mental note to ask Hermione about them.

Hermione's fingers lingered on the buttons of Ron's jeans as his hands brushed between her legs, feeling her growing desire. He slipped his fingers under her knickers, stroking her and was rewarded with a gratifying moan. He unclasped her bra, moving his mouth from one breast to another, licking and sucking their hardened peaks as his fingers never stopping his caresses of her core. Hermione was panting, her breathing ragged and Ron knew she was getting close to that moment of pure oblivion. Suddenly, Hermione arched her back and he could feel her shudder with her climax. Ron saw a look of lazy satisfaction on her face, her eyes growing heavy. He knew the day had been exhausting for both of him. He made a command decision, standing suddenly and lifting her in his arms. He carried them both to the bed, using his wand to uncover it. He laid Hermione down gently, then, after taking off his jeans, lay down next to her pulling her against him.

Hermione stirred against him saying, "But Ron, aren't you uncomfortable? You know, because you didn't…." She let her voice trail off and he could see and feel the blush working its way up from her chest to her face.

"It's okay Hermione," he said. "It's been a long day for both of us." He pulled the blankets up over them, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against his. Ron could feel her breathing become steadier and he knew she was asleep. He had really knocked her out, he thought to himself with a feeling of satisfaction. He thought about what lay ahead for tomorrow, hoping that all would go well. Hermione had been through so much and he was afraid of what would happen if she wasn't able to restore her parent's memories.

Ron propped himself up, looking down on her sleeping face. There was no getting around it anymore- he was in love with Hermione Granger. He wanted nothing more than to wake her up and tell her. Instead, he lay back down, brushing the hair away from her ear and whispered those very words. There would be a time soon, he thought, when he could say it directly to her. But that time wasn't now. She deserved more and he wanted to give her more. Ron felt his eyes grow heavy, his last thoughts of Hermione, and his mind building a fantasy of her saying those three words back to him.


	19. Chapter Ninteen: Reunited

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! I apologize in advance for misuse of spells!**

_Chapter Nineteen: Reunited_

Hermione awoke with a start. She was half-naked, she realized. It was still dark outside. Ron was lying on his back next to her, snoring lightly. She crept out of the bed as quietly as she could, tiptoeing to the dresser to find a pair of pajamas. Not wanting to turn on the light and not sure where she had left her wand, she opened the first drawer she could and grabbed an article of clothing. It wasn't hers, it was a t-shirt of Ron's and she quickly put it on. Turning back towards the bed, she almost jumped when she saw that Ron was awake and sitting up.

"What are you doing," he asked groggily.

Hermione walked quickly back towards the bed, slipping in next to him. "I was cold and wanted to put on some more clothes," she said. Her head hurt slightly and she knew it was from the wine she had drunk with dinner. Her mouth also felt dry but she was too tired to get out of bed again.

"Here," Ron said, "get over on the other side of the bed."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well, if anyone should come into the room, I don't want you to be the first thing they see," he replied. Before she could offer any protests, Ron dragged her across him. As he settled her on his other side, a smile played about his lips. "I like your t-shirt."

Hermione looked down, realizing she had grabbed one of his Chudley Cannons shirts. "It was the first thing I grabbed. I hope it's alright."

Ron thought it was more than alright. In fact, he would be happy if she wore nothing but his t-shirts for the rest of her life. It did bring a question to his mind, however. "Hermione," he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm," she murmured, her head nestled against his shoulder, sleep almost about to grab hold of her.

Ron took that as a yes and asked, "Why do you have a pair of Chudley Cannons knickers?"

Hermione's eyes shot open. She had forgotten that he had found those! "Well, I ,umm, know that the Cannons are your favorite team and I was in Diagon Alley before I came to your house last summer and, I, uhh, decided to buy them."

"That still doesn't answer my question Hermione," he said, not willing to let her get off so easy. He sat up so he could look down at her face. "Why did you buy them?"

Hermione huffed slightly, looking up at him. "You really want me to say it then? Fine. I bought them because they reminded me of you, okay?"

Ron permitted himself a smile of satisfaction before sliding down next to her again. He was practically beaming, Hermione thought and couldn't help smiling herself.

First the black bra and knickers, now this, thought Ron. This was certainly a night to remember.

* * *

'I'd say it's now or never,"said Ron. "What do you think?"

They were sitting on the same bench from the previous day. The sun was almost setting on the harbor and Hermione could make out her parents getting ready to close their shop for the day. Ron was right, she thought. They had to take their opportunity now.

"Let's go," she said as she stood up.

Ron stood as well, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. They crossed the street quickly and entered the shop. It was larger than it appeared from the outside. A large area had been cleared and contained rows of kayaks and surfboards. Opposite it stood racks of clothing appropriate for water sports. A large window on the side of the shop showed a side lot that had jet skis available to rent but most were covered with tarps due to the approaching winter months. Both of Hermione's parents were behind a counter that held a display of underwater watches and they looked up as Hermione and Ron entered, their appearance marked by the sound of small bell the clanged as the door had opened.

"Hello!" Mr. Granger said. "How can we help you?" He moved around the counter, coming to stand in front of them. Mrs. Granger, however, stayed where she was, a curious expression on her face.

"Sorry," Ron said, "we know you were just about to close but I just had a couple of questions about one of these kayaks. Can you help me?"

Mr. Granger rubbed his hands together and replied, "No worries. Of course! Now, are you looking for a single or a double?" He had started to move towards the display, Ron following after him.

Hermione moved toward the counter. Her heart was pounding with every step she took closer to her mother. Mrs. Granger's brow furrowed as she said, "I'm sorry but do I know you? You look so familiar to me."

Hermione thought she might cry from happiness. The Healers at St. Mungo's had told her that there was a chance that her parent's might have some sign of recognition when they saw her and that was a good thing. It indicated that the spell might not have been as powerful as she originally thought or that it might even be wearing off.

"No," said Hermione trying to keep her voice light, "I don't think so. This is my first visit to Australia."

Mrs. Granger still looked puzzled but resigned. "Well, I hope you are enjoying our city! Was there anything you were interested in purchasing? Maybe an underwater watch for your boyfriend?"

Hermione gave a start at the mention of Ron as her boyfriend but she put that thought aside for later. "Actually, I was hoping to buy him one for his birthday. Can you show me that one?" Hermione indicated a watch in the display case. Her mother bent over with a key to open it and Hermione took the opportunity to slide her wand from her back pocket. She pointed it at her mum, whispering, "Confundus"

Mrs. Granger paused as the spell hit her then slowly looked up at Hermione. "Go upstairs," said Hermione. Without a word, Mrs. Granger dropped the key to the display case and walked up the stairs towards the apartment. At the same time, her father emerged from the row of kayaks, following his wife.

Ron was behind him. He quickly turned the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed" turning out the lights. He locked the door and said to Hermione, "Let's go up quickly before the spell wears off."

After making sure the shop was secure, both Ron and Hermione walked up to the apartment. They entered to find both of Hermione's on their couch, blank stares on their face.

"I would do that first spell right now Hermione," he said," before they realize what is going on."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath and pointing her wand to her mother first, saying, "_Tergeo Mentis._" She then pointed the wand at her father, repeating the same spell. Ron watched in fascination, feeling a mixture of both hope and fear.

"I think it worked," said Hermione. Her parents still had a blank look but their eyes had become somewhat cloudy.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"That spell has hopefully just removed any memory that they have created while they were here. The only way I will know for sure is if the next spell works." She turned back towards her parents, pointing her wand to each of them and repeating, "_Redintegro memoria."_

Ron watched as the haze lifted from the Granger's eyes. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband and then at her daughter saying, "Hermione, darling, where are we? Did you finish planting the begonias?"

Hermione cried out as she crossed the small space between herself and her parents, grabbing them both in a hug. They hugged her back, looks of confusion on their faces as they exchanged a look over their daughter's head.

Mr. Granger pulled away from his daughter first. "What has happened Hermione? What is going on? Are you okay?" He looked at Ron, becoming aware of his presence. "Ron, is Hermione alright? Please, someone tell us what has happened!"

Ron came to stand behind Hermione who was kneeling in front of her parents. He put his hand on her shoulder, speaking to her parents. "Everything is fine. Everyone is safe but we have a great deal to tell you. I'll go put on some tea." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder, turning towards the small galley kitchen that was off of the living room.

Hermione got off of the floor and sat in an armchair across from her parents. She took a deep breath and then began. "It all started at the end of term last spring."

* * *

It was well after midnight by the time Ron and Hermione returned to the suite in their hotel. The evening had gone better than both of them had expected. Hermione's parents had listened silently as she relayed to them the events of the past year. Their immediate concern had been for her safety as well as that of Ron and Harry's. They were dumbfounded as Hermione had told them how she had arranged for them to come to Sydney and the arrangements she had made regarding their dental practice. To Ron's utter amazement, however, they had understood why she had acted as she had. Ron thought her to be the luckiest girl in the world to have such supportive parents, especially since they were Muggles trying to comprehend a world that they didn't belong to.

Ron was sitting on the couch as Hermione checked the messages on the phone. She had called St. Claire from her parents flat to let him know that she had been successful with restoring their memories. He in turn had told Hermione that Kingsley had sent him a letter to deliver to Hermione. St. Claire had dispatched an owl right to the flat. Ron still had the letter in his hands and looked down at it now.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley,_

_I hope this letter finds you both safe and well. The Ministry has been working hard trying to round up those still loyal to Voldemort. We have received some intelligence that there are possibly one or two Death Eaters currently searching for your whereabouts. I must urge you to take extreme caution as you work towards Ms. Granger's goal of locating her parents. The quicker you can resolve your mission and return to England, the safer you all will be. I have taken the liberty of informing Minister St. Claire of the situation. He will have the appropriate security measure taken, rest assured. _

_On a lighter note, we are planning to hold a memorial service at the month anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts. Both of you will be receiving Medals of Honor. I hope that you will be able to attend. There are many who wish to give you thanks for your part in saving our world and way of life. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Shacklebolt_

_P.S.—Harry Potter and the Weasley family send you their best and are looking forward to your safe return._

Ron folded the letter, putting it on the coffee table in front of him. He looked over to Hermione again. She was still on the phone with her back to him. He could feel the muscles of his jaw flex and tense. The idea that there were people out there still intent on harming them, especially harming Hermione, brought a feeling of cold rage over Ron. With a start, he realized that the curtains in the room were wide open. Using his wand, he closed them, then went into the bedroom repeating the same action with the curtains in there as well. When he returned to the living room, Hermione was hanging up the phone.

"So," Ron said, leaning up against the doorframe, "what did St. Claire have to say?"

"Good news, actually," said Hermione. She dropped into one of the armchairs in the room. "They apprehended one of the Death Eaters." Ron shot up at this, his heart feeling suddenly lighter.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Goyle's father," Hermione responded. "Apparently he and Crabbe's father are here on a matter of revenge. They are holding us accountable for what happened to Crabbe. I guess the two of them were able to escape after the battle. There not sure how they found out we were here, though." She looked up at Ron, suddenly exhausted by the days' events. "St. Claire has sent a few of their own Aurors here to watch over us."

Ron walked over to where she sat, squatting down in front of her so their faces were level. He brushed a curl off of her face. "I put protective enchantments up at your parent's house as well as here. We will all be safe for the night." He stood up, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go to sleep."

Hermione allowed herself to be led into the bedroom by Ron. The elation she had felt at restoring her parent's memories successfully had quickly been deflated when the owl had arrived at her parent's flat with the letter from Kingsley. They had been sitting, discussing their next move, when they heard the tapping on one of the windows. It was funny how quickly things could change.

The covers on the bed had been turned down. Hermione didn't think she had seen a bed look so inviting. She excused herself from Ron to change in the bathroom. She went to grab her pajamas but changed her mind, grabbing the same t-shirt of Ron's she had worn the night before. He had been so patient today. Patient and brilliant, she thought. There were certain parts of the past year that she hadn't been too keen on sharing with her parents but Ron was able to keep his composure. Hermione was sure she had seen her father glance over at him a few times as she described their adventures in the woods the past few months. She knew exactly what her father was thinking—what exactly had gone on that tent between his little girl and the redheaded young man sitting next to her. Thank goodness Ron had been there to smooth over some of the rough spots.

Hermione washed her face and brushed her teeth. She pulled the t-shirt over her head, smoothing it down over her hips. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she turned off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom. Ron was standing by the window and he had the curtains slightly pulled back as he searched the sky for Merlin knows what. Hermione took the moment to observe him. He was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, standing barefoot. She felt her heart quicken at the sight of his lean and muscular frame. Her tiredness of just moments ago was forgotten. Hermione was amazed at how despite all of the events of the day, including the possible danger lurking, all she really wanted was to feel Ron's arms around her.

Hermione also felt a slight twinge of guilt. She and Ron had offered to stay with her parents tonight but they had no room in their flat and insisted that they return to the hotel rooms where they could both get a good night's sleep. She hadn't done anything to correct their assumption that her and Ron had their own rooms and weren't sharing one. Hermione, though, had caught the thinly veiled glances her parent's had exchanged at the way Ron had hovered protectively over her.

He turned now, doing a double-take as he saw her standing there in his t-shirt. A slow smile spread across his face as he said, "I like your pajamas."

Hermione blushed, shifting from foot to foot. "You don't mind, do you? I know it's one of your favorites." She knew he would be delighted but didn't want to seem too forward in her assumption.

Ron let the curtain fall back in place as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Mind? Not bloody likely. The only thing I mind is your hair." Hermione's brow furrowed at this until Ron reached around, tugging her ponytail until her hair came undone, the curls tumbling to her shoulders. "You should always wear it down."

Hermione's breath was coming quicker now as Ron slowly pulled her to him, his hand still in her hair, the other one wrapped firmly around her waist. She stepped into his embrace, laying her face against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"Thank you for everything Ron," she said, her voice slightly muffled. Hermione pulled back to look up at him. "I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you are here."

"Don't be silly," he replied, "I know you would do the same thing for me if our positions were switched." He kissed her lightly on her lips before leading her over to the bed. He used his wand to turn off the lights as they climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over them. Hermione nestled herself against him, feeling the stress of the day start to leave her body. She slipped her hand under his shirt, letting her fingers lazily drift across his chest. She threw her leg over his as well, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Ron had promised himself earlier that tonight they would just sleep, no snogging. He had felt guilty seeing Hermione with her parents and couldn't help but catch the few looks her father had shot his way. It had been a while since Ron had seen the Grangers and he had a feeling they had still thought of him as a young boy, not the man that he had grown into. They would bound to be wondering exactly what had gone on between the two of them for the past year. Ron knew if he had a daughter, he would be wondering the same thing. The last thing he would want was an eighteen year old boy hanging all over his little girl.

No, Hermione needed to sleep tonight. Tomorrow they would be making the arrangements for her parents to close their shop and travel back home. They also would have to be on their guard for any sign of Crabbe's father. As he tried to convince himself of the many reasons why he should let Hermione be, Ron couldn't ignore how her body was curved into him, her leg moving up and down his in a way that was both comforting and arousing at the same time. He knew she was still awake. Her breathing hadn't become the steady and regular rhythm that he had become used to. It would be so easy just to reach down and pull her closer, capturing her lips with his. Before he could do so, however, Hermione beat him to it, pulling herself up, her body half on top of his as she brushed her lips against his.

Ron threw all thoughts of restraint aside as he met her gentle kiss with a crushing one of his own. He felt her soft lips part eagerly under his as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, rewarded with her own tongue jousting with his . He slipped his hand under the shirt she was wearing, letting it run up and down her back, almost gasping when he didn't feel the familiar straps of a bra underneath. His hands continued down towards the cotton of her knickers, cupping her bottom closer to him so she was almost straddling him. Ron groaned into her mouth as Hermione caught his lower lip between hers, sucking and biting on it gently. He loved when she did that. He could feel his need for her growing and quickly rolled her over, his knee between her legs, gently pushing them apart until he was between them. Ron smoothly lay himself on top of her and Hermione whispered his name softly as he trailed kisses up her neck. His hands continued moving under her shirt until they brushed against her bare breasts. His thumb skimmed across their hardening peaks and Hermione moaned, her hips moving up against him.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt Ron between her legs. She could feel his hardness against her center and it was excruciating. She wanted more of him and grinded her hips into him again. She cried out slightly as she felt him against that spot that seemed to be the heart of all the desire coursing through her.

Ron almost lost his mind when he felt her press against his hard length, the front of her knickers damp with her own growing need. He opened his eyes as well, not caring to hide the yearning that was in their depths. He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, "I'm sorry Hermione. I just can't help myself when we are like this. You're too beautiful. I just want more and more of you." He kissed her forehead before kissing each of her eyelids.

Hermione flushed at his words. "You don't have to apologize Ron," she replied in a husky voice. "I feel the same way about you too. I never knew it could be like this, you know, physically." She felt her face burn even more. He must think her so naïve and inexperienced. His lips were moving down her cheek, finally coming to claim her lips once again. He kissed her slowly but at the same time not losing any intensity and heat. His tongue plunged into the heat and dampness of her mouth, mimicking the action he so wanted to do with another part of his body. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist just then, bringing him even closer to that part of her body that she longed to join with his.

Ron knew they were just moments away from it, knew that all he would have to do is ask. He also knew that Hermione would say yes, he could see it in her eyes and feel it in her touch. He could picture her, naked beneath him, the meager layer of clothes between them in a pile on the floor beside the bed. Ron also knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let their first time happen like this. With more willpower than he knew he possessed, he pulled himself away from Hermione and lay down next to her while at the same time pulling her against his side. He let his hands drift down her hips, pulling down his t-shirt over her.

His breathing was harsh and he dared not do anything but give her a kiss on her forehead. "I want you so bad Hermione but not like this. You deserve better."

Hermione was afraid to look up at him, afraid that he would see the tears in her eyes. "I understand," she said in a small voice. Had she done something wrong, she thought. Was he turned off by her forwardness?

Ron put his finger under her chin, lifting it up so she was forced to look into his eyes. He could see the hurt there and acted immediately to erase it. "No," he said, "I don't think you do. I want everything to be perfect for you, and before you say that it doesn't matter, well, it matters to me. You deserve flowers and candles and all those things that girls say they don't want but really do. We've waited so long to be with one another. A little longer won't hurt. I think." He kissed her eyelids again and then said, "Now, let's try to get some sleep before I change my mind and ravish you, alright?"

Hermione smiled as she settled against him. She was totally overwhelmed by his sensitivity and maturity. Overwhlemed and touched. Ron, on the other hand, couldn't believe his stupidity. He was literally aching with his need for her but he had spoken the truth. When they finally came together, he wanted it to be totally free of any stressful situation. Ron wanted all of her and he wanted her to want him for all of the right reasons, not because she was scared or grateful to him. He wanted her to love him like he loved her.

Although it took a while, they both fell asleep, their dreams of each other and of things yet to come.

* * *

Hermione looked from her mother to father, not quite believing what they had just said. "What did you say?" she asked.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Well, we had the opportunity to make some inquiries about the shop as far as how we came to own it. We found out that we don't own it at all. The real owner, a Mr. Murray, is away and we agreed to watch the shop until he gets back at the end of August." Mrs. Granger paused a moment, looking over to her husband as she continued. "We also called Dr. O'Reilly and discovered that his son isn't leaving for America until the end of August as well. So, you see, everything has kind of fallen into place!"

Ron had never seen Hermione look so dumbfounded. He could see the different emotions playing across her features. He knew that she was disappointed and that she felt responsible for this turn of events. If she had never sent them here, they might be returning with them to England. But then again, if she hadn't sent them here, they might not be alive at all.

Mr. Granger picked up where his wife had left off. "Please don't be upset darling. We also sent a letter to Ron's parents asking them if it would be a problem for you to stay with them. We received their owl this morning saying they would be thrilled if you stayed at the Burrow for the summer."

Now it was Ron's turn to look dumbfounded. This was working out better than he expected. He had been happy that Hermione had been able to restore her parents memories with no issues but the idea of her returning to her house for the summer and being separated from him had made him physically ill. This plan of her parents, though, thrilled him to no end. Three whole months with her. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

They had both slept in this morning, Ron waking before Hermione. His body burned as he had thought of the night before. He decided to ease the fire with a shower. When he walked back into the room, he found Hermione in the small kitchen, still in his t-shirt, tea kettle in hand. Ron watched as she poured them both mugs of tea, passing one over to him. She looked beautiful, her hair a mess, her long legs poking out from his shirt. Ron started to think that maybe he should have taken a longer shower. He took his mug of tea, going to sit on the couch as Hermione went into the shower, contemplating the merits of his "waiting until the time was right" plan from the night before.

Now, thanks to Hermione's parents, it didn't look like they would have to wait any longer to go home at least. Ron glanced over to Hermione, feeling relieved as a look of acceptance came over her face.

"I understand," she said. "It makes perfect sense now that you have said it." She smiled suddenly saying, "You received an 'owl' from Ron's parents? How did they know where you were?"

Mrs. Granger looked sheepish replying, "Well, we have learned a thing or two about your world Hermione. We sent an owl to them through Minister St. Claire. One of the men outside arranged it for us."

Ron laughed. "I am sure my father was thrilled although disappointed you didn't try ringing him on our phone. He is fascinated with that thing."

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Hermione and Ron had to meet with to arrange their journey home. They parted with the Granger's at a restaurant close to the Ministry. As per the directions of one the Aurors, Hermione and Ron entered the building via a fire escape. The scene that greeted them was a much different one from the one of their arrival. The offices were full of wizards and witches bustling about their jobs. A small witch with jet black hair escorted them up to the Minister's suite. He came from out behind his desk, hands outstretched towards both of them.

"Well done, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I am happy that your mission was successful and I hope you were able to enjoy your stay in our country. Now, on to the business at hand."

Minister St. Claire was able to procure a Portkey to leave within the next two hours, giving Ron and Hermione just enough time to get their belongings at the hotel and say goodbye to her parents. It wasn't hard this time, thought Hermione, because she knew when they would be saying hello again. They each hugged Ron, telling him to pass their regards on to his parents. Hermione had told them about Fred and knew that her parents were horrified at the thought of the Weasley's having to lose one of their children.

Ron and Hermione had just left her parents flat, walking only a few blocks when Ron felt it. The hairs had stood up on the back of his neck. He was afraid to turn around, not sure what to expect. He glanced around the streets which were empty due to the fact that it was Sunday and many of the businesses were closed. He had just been about to suggest to Hermione that they Disapparate to the Minister's office but he wasn't sure if that was something they were able to do. Stupidly, Ron had told the Aurors that they would get themselves to the Ministry, that guarding Hermione's parents was more important. Ron had just assumed that Goodwin was out there somewhere watching but now he realized that might have been a wrong assumption to make.

He didn't dare say anything to Hermione; he didn't want to worry her. He held her hand tightly not noticing how hard he was squeezing until she said, "Ouch, Ron! Not so hard!" She giggled slightly but then caught the look of tension on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked in a tight voice.

Ron cursed himself for being so transparent. "I'm not sure," he said, "but something doesn't feel right and I don't like that we are the only ones out on the street."

Hermione couldn't help but look around but didn't see anything out of place. "Let's just keep walking, it's not much further."

Ron nodded tersely, pulling Hermione a little closer to him. They had walked a few more blocks before the building they knew to be the Ministry appeared in front of them. As they turned down the alley that had the entrance, Ron realized where he had made his mistake. He was concerned with an attack from behind. He had never considered someone would approach them directly but that was exactly what happened. Crabbe was standing in the alley, blocking their path to the fire escape. His wand was leveled at them.

"Seek and you shall find," he said, a manic gleam to his eye. He looked much like his son did with the exception of his build—it was apparent Mr. Crabbe had been heavy but now looked like the shell of the man he once was. His eyes had sunken into his head and he was very pale. Ron and Hermione had learned that, while he had escaped from Hogwarts, his wife had been killed during the battle. He had lost everything due to his loyalty to the Dark Lord and he was bent on revenge.

Ron was hoping that Goodwin was somewhere nearby, that they weren't totally on their own. His own wand was in his back pocket and there was no way he would be able to reach it without getting the attention of Crabbe.

"Look at the two of you," Crabbe continued. "Busy little bees, you have been. How nice for Ms. Mudblood to find her parents. I hope you had nice little reunion for it was the last either of you will see of them." He gave a crazy cackle, his eyes red with fatigue and sorrow.

Ron looked to see that Hermione was slowly withdrawing her wand from her back pocket while Crabbe was talking. Ron knew that their only hope was to keep Crabbe talking, keep him distracted from focusing on either of them.

"It was nice," said Ron. "Why don't you put down that wand and we can discuss whatever it is you want to discuss."

"NO!," shouted Crabbe. "I don't want to 'discuss' anything Weasley! I want my revenge. My family is dead, I have nothing. Nothing to live for, nothing to lose. Now you both are going to lose everything too!" He slowly lifted his wand, pointing it directly at Ron.

Several things happened. First, Hermione was able to get her wand free and point it at Crabbe. Crabbe was focused on Ron, allowing her to Stun him before he realized what was going on. Crabbe, though, had been able to fire off a curse before Hermione's hit him. She watched in horror as Ron fell to the ground, blood darkening part of his sweater. Hermione hadn't even heard the spell Crabbe used, as he was able to cast it without speaking. As he hit the ground with the force of her Stunning Spell, Hermione fell to her knees by Ron's side. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching from behind and she turned with her wand to see Goodwin running up the alley his wand drawn as well.

"God dammit," he shouted. "I was trailing him and he Disapparated suddenly. He must have known I was on his tail." He looked down at Crabbe, who was starting to stir and quickly put a Binding Curse on him. "What curse did he cast?"

"It must have been Sectumsempra but he only caught part of my shoulder," said Ron. Hermione helped him ease off his sweater. There was a long gash by his collarbone that trailed down his shoulder and arm. Blood was trickling slowly off his elbow, pooling on the ground. He winced slightly but was relieved to see that the gash was not as deep as he had thought. "I think some dittany would set this right again."

Hermione started to shake her head. "No Ron, you definitely need to be treated at a hospital." She turned to Goodwin to ask him where they should go when Ron grabbed her hand.

"No Hermione," he said, "I am fine, really. The time I got splinched hurt more than this." He wasn't lying, it really didn't hurt that much. Feeling he needed to prove it to her, he stood up and flexed his shoulder. Hermione looked at him skeptically as he tried unsuccessfully to hide a grimace.

"Okay," she sighed, standing up as well. She wasn't about to stand in the alleyway and argue with him when it was clear that he had made up his mind. Clearly going home to the Burrow was more important than receiving medical attention. And besides, it really didn't look all that bad.

Goodwin clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Just one quick stop in the infirmary and you will be on your way back home!"

* * *

Ron and Hermione landed with a thud on the lane leading up to the Burrow. It was just before dawn and they could hear birds starting to chirp their greeting to the new day. The rest of their time in Sydney had been blessedly uneventful. They had thanked St. Claire and Goodwin for all of their assistance. Hermione had promised to stop in and say hello when she was back in August to help her parents with their move. Goodwin made a point of giving Ron his card, pressing home to him what an asset he would be to the Ministry if he chose to become an Auror, promising to catch up with Ron once he returned to England as well.

Hermione glanced over at Ron. It was finally all over. Their lives could officially start again. The question was, where would they begin? At least they would all be together, she thought. Hermione had briefly toyed with the idea of staying behind with her parents but the thought of being away from Ron that long had actually hurt. She couldn't leave him now, not when she only just found him.

Ron turned to look at her, smiling reassuringly and taking her hand. They started up the path and Ron almost gave a whoop of joy as the Burrow came into view. Although they had only been gone a few days he was still glad to be home with his family. He needed them as much as he needed Hermione. They would start healing now that they were all together.

"Hey," he said. "Do you want to see something?"

Hermione smiled a puzzled look on her face. "Sure," she replied. They were near the front door of the Burrow but Ron pulled her around to the back of the house, dropping their bags along the way. He led her through the orchards until he came to a stop in front of one particularly old looking tree.

"C'mon," he said, starting to climb up the tree.

"Ron, you have to be kidding me! Do I look like I have ever climbed a tree before?"

Ron looked down at Hermione. True, he thought, Hermione was definitely not the tree climbing type. "It's easy," he said, "just follow me. Put your feet and hands where I put mine."

Hermione sighed. This wasn't what she thought they would be doing when they returned to the Burrow. She was actually quite tired and the thought of falling into a warm bed had been enticing. Hermione looked up at Ron again, though, and couldn't help but smile at his beaming face. With a look of determination, she followed his path up the tree. It was easier than she thought it would be and she was feeling pretty proud of herself when she realized that Ron had stopped climbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're here," he said. Hermione looked past him to see a tree house. She then made the mistake of looking down, gasping to see how high they had climbed.

"Ron, I hope you have a broomstick in there," she said, "because I don't think there is chance in this world that I can climb back down!"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll get you back down. Just take my hand and come in!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and let him pull her in. The ceiling was low for them but must have been perfect for the Weasley kids when they were little. Remnants of their childhood still remained: a beat-up teddy bear, posters of Quidditch teams. Hermione looked to see that Ron was sitting at the other end of the treehouse, his feet dangling off the edge. She could see why he wanted to bring her up here.

The view was spectacular. The sun was just starting to rise and its rays were spreading over the rolling hills that surrounded the Burrow. Hermione sat next to Ron, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Bill and Charlie built it for the twins," said Ron. "I was little, Ginny was only a baby. Percy couldn't be bothered with it, naturally, but the twins loved it. A lot of plotting went on up here. I would sneak up after they left. It was nice to be here, you know, by myself. The Burrow could be so loud, but I 'm sure you know that." Ron looked at her, smiling wistfully lost in memories of the past.

Hermione grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "It's beautiful. I'm glad you brought me here."

He didn't reply, just sat quietly with her hand in his. They watched as the sun came up in full, the dew on the grass sparkling like diamonds. True to his word, Ron helped Hermione down. She only fell once, right at the bottom, collapsing less than gracefully on top of him as she let go of the last branch. After disentangling themselves and brushing stray twigs from their hair, they headed back to the Burrow.

Hermione felt a moment of panic. So much had changed between them in the short time they were away. Familiar doubt started to spread through her. Was it real? Had it all happened? And worst of all, did he regret it? Almost as if he were reading her mind, Ron brought her hand up to his mouth, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"No going back now, right?" he said, his voice sounding sure of what he wanted-her. Not waiting for Hermione to reply, he kissed her quickly before pushing open the back door shouting, "Mum, Dad! We're home!"


	20. Chapter Twenty: In the Heat of the Night

**A/N: So, this chapter is a little bit of a plot pusher. I hope it isn't too smutty; I am trying to be sexy but tasteful!**

_Chapter 20: In the Heat of the Night_

Hermione couldn't place her finger on the noise that she was hearing. It wasn't Ron snoring, although she wished it was. Since returning to the Burrow two days ago, Hermione had been bunking with Ginny. How much longer that would last, she didn't know. She was pretty sure the sound she was hearing was snogging. She rolled over quietly, opening one eye to peek at Ginny's bed and sure enough, there he was—Harry. They weren't doing anything totally inappropriate, just pecking one another. Hermione sighed to herself, sure that whatever noise she made the other two would not hear her due to the fact that they were so wrapped up in one another.

The clock on the wall said it was just after midnight. There were still many hours left before the occupants of the Burrow were woken to the smells of Molly Weasley's breakfast cooking on the stove. Too many hours to lie in this bed and pretend not to hear Ginny and Harry. Hermione was just trying to figure out how to leave the room without being noticed when Ginny let out an uncharacteristic giggle saying, "Harry, stop! That tickles!" Another giggle followed and Hermione could hear the rustling of sheets. Now or never, she thought to herself. Without a word, she jumped out of the bed and made for the door. A quick look back confirmed her suspicion—they hadn't even seen her, they were too busy tickling. Hermione pulled a face before closing the door behind her. Really, she thought, the two of them were becoming too much for even her to take.

Hermione stood on the landing, glancing up at the stairs. Only a few short steps and she could be next to him. She really didn't have a choice—there was no place else for her to go unless she wanted to sleep on one of the couches downstairs and the prospect of waking up surrounded by the Weasleys was not an appealing one. Unless it was just one Weasley in particular. Without a second thought, she took the stairs two at a time, trying to avoid the creaky spots. She stood before his door, realizing it was slightly ajar. For a second, she was filled with doubt. They hadn't been able to have a moment alone after returning to the Burrow. Their time in Sydney seemed almost like a dream. Swallowing her fear, Hermione pushed open the door.

It was dark in his room, the only light coming from the moon streaming through the window. Hermione could see, and hear from his snores, that he was asleep. Hermione wanted so much to slide in next to him but she couldn't help but feel anxious. They hadn't even kissed since their return but every time he had looked at her the past two days, the parts of her body that he had touched with his lips in Sydney had seemed to ignite. There had been a moment yesterday in the kitchen when they had found themselves alone. Hermione was in the pantry, looking for an ingredient for Mrs. Weasley and she turned to find him standing there, blocking her way out. He was bracing himself, both hands on the doorframe, staring at her intently. The way he was looking at her made her feel like a tin of one of his favorite chocolate biscuits. Before she could say anything, he had stepped closer to her, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Hermione whispered back. She was sure he could see her heart pounding through her t-shirt. He moved close to her, bending his face towards hers when they heard Molly calling for Hermione. She appeared in the doorway saying, "Everything alright in here?"

Ron pulled down the jar of dried parsley Hermione had been trying to reach, handing it to her while still looking in her eyes before turning to his mum saying, "Fine. Hermione just needed a hand." Hermione could still feel the goosebumps that resulted from that encounter.

Being back at the Burrow was like being home. Everyone had fallen back into an easy routine. Routine seemed to be what was keeping the Weasley family afloat. Mornings were spent in light housework with mostly Ginny and Hermione helping Mrs. Weasley inside the house, the boys helping Mr. Weasley outside. After lunch, people drifted their own way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually took long walks, sometimes taking George with them. When he wasn't with his parents, George usually wandered from room to room in the house or just sat on a chair outside looking out at the horizon. It was strange not to see him smile, not to hear him teasing his family or playing a practical joke on someone. The strangest thing, however, was not seeing Fred with him.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to slide in next to me?"

Hermione almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized he had woken up. "I thought you were asleep," she said, "and I didn't want to wake you."

"Hermione," he said, "if you ever come into my room dressed in skimpy little pajamas and don't wake me up, I might not talk to you for, oh let's see, maybe ten seconds. Now come over here!"

Hermione didn't need any more encouragement as she slid into his bed beside him. She was just about to admonish him for calling her pajamas skimpy when his lips found hers, moving over them with a sense of urgency.

"God," he said, "I have been waiting to do this for two days!" He continued kissing her, savoring the taste of her lips and the taste of her mouth. It had been excruciating not being able to hold her the way he had when they were in Australia. There were too many bloody people in the house and not enough rooms.

Hermione smiled against his mouth saying, "I missed you too." She felt his arms go around her and she sighed. She loved how he gathered her against him, loved the feeling of his hard body against her soft one. They fit perfectly together. His kiss started to intensify and Hermione responded in turn.

Ron slid his hand below her tank top, needing to feel her soft skin. He let his fingers trail down her back until they reached that tantalizing spot above her bottom where she began to curve outward. His fingers continued their journey under her pajama pants so he could cup her to him, bringing her closer against him.

Hermione gripped Ron's shoulders as she felt his hands on her bottom. She moved her mouth from his lips to his ear then down his neck, biting and sucking him gently along the way. He tasted deliciously salty and she craved more of him. Pushing him on his back, Hermione locked her knees around his hips, taking her mouth away from his only long enough to take off his t-shirt, which he hurriedly helped her remove. She bent down towards him again, claiming his lips with her own, pushing her tongue into his mouth, exploring. She left his lips again, to explore the broad expanse of skin she had just uncovered, moving her mouth along his chest. She could hear his breath grow ragged as her lips moved even further down his stomach.

Ron groaned as he felt her tongue leave a blazing trail from his belly button down to the edge of his boxers. He looked down at her to see a devilish gleam in her eye and he began to wonder just what type of books Hermione had been reading since they had returned to the Burrow. He pulled her up towards him again so she was straddling him. He sat up, reaching down for the hem of her tank top, realizing that this was farther than they had gone before. Hermione looked him in the eyes, not wavering. Then, she slowly lifted her arms up. Ron pulled it over her head, exposing her breasts to the warm air of his attic bedroom. He was sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds as he took in her naked torso.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Hermione suddenly couldn't look him in the eyes, casting her gaze downward. Ron gently lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking him in the eyes. "I mean it, you are."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she said nothing, instead kissing him. Ron quickly flipped her over on her back, his lips never leaving hers. He lay down next to her, his hands cupping her breasts, marveling at how perfectly they fit into his hands, like they were made for him and only for him. He felt a ridiculous surge of possessiveness over her and knew that if Hermione heard his thoughts she might very well become angry with him for even having thought them. But he knew deep down that she only belonged to him and that she always would only belong to him.

Hermione's breath was coming fast now as Ron loomed above her. His tongue was playing in her mouth and she never wanted it to end. His hands were on her breasts and she thought she would hit the roof when he gently started to roll her nipple between his fingers. She squirmed under him, trying hard to suppress a moan but failing miserably. Ron covered her mouth with his again, sliding his tongue in and out, licking the outline of her lips. He could feel her hands running through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting, enjoying the sound of Hermione moaning and calling his name lightly. He dipped his head lower still, trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts before taking one of their hardened peaks in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and then swirling his tongue around it, his other hand kneading her other breast.

Hermione was panting and squirming under Ron. Her hips had taken on a life of their own, involuntarily moving against him. She wanted more; she needed to feel more of him. She slipped her hand down the waistband of his pajamas, grasping his hard length. She could feel and hear him moan against her breasts. Hermione loved that he responded like that, loved it as he whispered her name, almost pleadingly. Ron wasn't too far off when he considered what she had been reading since their return to the Burrow. Not books, but Muggle magazines full of advice on how to "please your man." Hermione wanted to try something but was afraid she would do it wrong. Thinking that everything was a learning experience, she pushed Ron off of her onto his back. She kept her hand firmly grasped on him, moving it up and down, as she kissed him, taking his tongue and sucking on it, moving her mouth up and down. He groaned even harder and Hermione moved further down his body, until she was kneeling in between his legs. Ron's eyes shot open as he watched her hands pull his boxers down, past his knees, so he was exposed to her.

Hermione looked down at Ron's length in her hand. She had never really seen "it" before and she was fascinated. Deciding that this was not the time, however, for a detailed inspection, she slowly moved her mouth down to its head where a drop of liquid was making its way down. She touched the tip of her tongue to it and Ron's legs went straight out. He couldn't believe what she was doing, he couldn't believe what she was about to do and he tried to prop himself up on his arms to get a better view.

Hermione swirled her tongue around his tip again and then, slowly, lowered her whole mouth on him, taking all of him in. Ron swore and Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. She couldn't believe she was doing this and she hoped she was doing it right. Ron seemed to think so although, as she snuck a look at him, he looked like he was incapable of any coherent thoughts at the moment. Hermione trailed her tongue up and down his length, her hand still following her mouth. He tasted smooth against her tongue and she increased her pace.

Ron couldn't hold himself up anymore, he was taken away by the pleasure that Hermione was giving him. He lay back down on the bed, his hands wringing the sheets as her hot mouth sucked and licked him. He was totally amazed by her. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of her, her own eyes locked on his face as she moved up and down on him. She began to quicken her pace and Ron knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer. Before he could stop it, he felt himself release into her mouth and his body burst like a firecracker. Hermione crawled up next to him, resting her hand on his chest as she nestled into the crook of his arm.

Ron hadn't caught his breath, his eyes still closed. Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at his obvious pleasure and that she had caused it. His heart was still rapidly pounding under her fingers and he finally turned his head to look at her.

"Hermione, that was, I mean, where did you, I just can't," he said. Hermione giggled at his attempts at speech. He continued, "I'm sorry, too, I meant to tell you when I was about to, you know, but—"

"It's okay Ron," she said, "I kind of knew what was going to happen."

Ron blushed slightly which Hermione found amazing considering what she had just done. "I was going to ask if it felt good," she continued, "but by the look on your face, I guess it was!"

Ron shook his head. "You amaze me." He pulled her closer to him, relishing the way her breasts felt against him, the way her fingers were making circles on his chest, the way her hair smelled. He was overcome by emotion and felt that he needed to express himself more clearly. He turned on his side so he was looking at her saying, "Hermione, I need to tell you, that I, that for a while now, I—"

Hermione put a finger to his lips, preventing him from saying anymore. "Ron, I just did what I did because I wanted to please you. I didn't do it to get some sort of," she paused a moment ",declaration. Anything that you want to say to me, no matter how long you've been waiting to, can surely wait just a little longer. Okay?" She took her finger away, kissing him lightly. She turned on her side, backing up against him. She could feel him pull up his boxers before wrapping his arms around her.

Ron was trying not to feel hurt but he understood where Hermione was coming from. She was a girl, after all, and girls wanted these moments to be special. Not that what happened wasn't special, it was brilliant. But, if he did tell her he loved her, part of her would always wonder if he had said just because of the moment and not because he had really meant it.

He lay with her in his arms, thinking. Hermione did deserve more. When he said, it would have to be perfect. It was going to be a moment they would remember forever. In the quiet of his attic room, with this amazing girl asleep in his arms, Ron's mind began to form a plan.

* * *

"Ron, Ron, RON!"

Ron's eyes opened and he gave a start to see his sister hovering above him. "What!" he exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have to get Hermione up and out of here quick. Mum is already up and she is looking for her! I told her she was in the bathroom." With a swish of her long red hair, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ron groaned. As much as he loved being home, he hated the idea of sneaking around behind his parents back. The past year had proven him to be a man more than a teenager and part of him resented the rules that he knew he must abide by under their roof. He glanced down at Hermione who was still asleep. At some point during the night she had put back on her top for which Ron was thankful for considering that his sister had just found them in bed together. He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, moving aside her mass of hair to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, it's time to wake-up!"

Hermione mumbled something incoherently, pulling herself closer to Ron to his utter delight. Then, he heard his mother's voice, albeit several floors below but it was enough to scare him. He shook Hermione slightly saying louder, "Hermione, wake-up! My mum's on her way up here looking for you!"

Hermione shot straight up, her hair a tangle. She shrieked then hopped over Ron. "What should I do? I can't go downstairs like this! What if she is on the landing?"

Ron, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't help but admire her scantily clad form as she paced back and forth across the floor of his room. Although all he really wanted to do was pull her back down in the bed next to him, Ron swung his feet onto the floor and stood. He grabbed Hermione's wrist forcing her to stop her pacing.

"I'll go down and check it out. Just wait by the door." He went to leave, his hand on the doorknob before turning back suddenly and grabbing her, kissing her swiftly before turning back toward the door. Ron stepped out onto the small landing outside his bedroom before going down the first flight of stairs. He paused for a moment but didn't hear his mother. Taking that as a good sign, he continued down the next flight until he came to stand outside the bathroom door. Again, he heard nothing. He was just about to peer up the stairwell to tell Hermione to come down when one of the bedroom doors opened and his mum walked out, her arms full of sheets.

"Well, you're finally up sleepy head! Do me a favor and grab your sheets off your bed when you come down for breakfast." She stopped to give Ron a peck on his cheek. "By the way, have you seen Hermione? I wanted to ask her what she would like for breakfast. I know she loves porridge but I ran out this morning."

Ron prayed that his face wasn't flaming as he replied, "Uh, no. Haven't seen her yet."

Molly looked at him curiously before saying, "Oh, okay. I don't know where she could have gone to. Ginny said she was in the bathroom."

Ron didn't know what to say so he shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as he could. His mum gave him another curious stare before heading down the rest of the stairs towards the laundry room. As soon as she was gone, he slumped against the wall. At the same moment, Hermione came rushing onto the landing, practically bouncing to a halt in front of him.

"I am a horrible, horrible, person!" she said. "How could I do this to your mother, especially with everything she has gone through! I am going to straight to hell, mark my words Ron, and you are coming right there with me!" Without another word, she headed into Ginny's room, leaving Ron speechless.

Hermione had entered Ginny's room hoping to find it empty but finding Ginny lounging on her newly stripped bed instead, wearing the smuggest of looks.

"Well," she said, "you and Ron looked awfully cozy this morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes, having had enough of the younger girl's taunts over the past two days. "Really Ginny," she said, "are you that surprised? And it's all your fault, by the way, that I was even up there. If you and Harry could keep your hands off of one another for more than twenty seconds or at least have the decency to verify that I really am asleep, I would have still been down here this morning!"

Ginny blushed, not realizing that Hermione had indeed been awake last night when Harry had made an appearance in her bedroom. Although everyone in the Burrow had been worried about Ron and Hermione while they were in Australia, it had been nice to have her room, as well as Ron's room, to herself.

"So," Ginny said, "you're officially a couple then, right?"

This question stopped Hermione in her tracks. Is that what Ron and she were? She certainly thought so but they hadn't said anything to make it official. And Hermione was quite sure that last night Ron was about to tell her he loved her and she had stopped him. She trusted she did the right thing but she was hoping to hear those words from Ron under different circumstances. What if he hadn't been about to say them? What if his question was altogether different and he had decided not to say anything in order to avoid embarrassing her? Hermione swallowed her thoughts, putting them aside.

"I guess so," she said to Ginny. "I mean, we haven't said anything official but if feels like that's what it is. Is that what is supposed to happen?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, wanting to put her mind at ease and feeling ashamed that she had caused her to worry, most likely unnecessarily so. "There's no set ways on going about it. It's really up to the two people involved. Knowing Ron, though, he had probably just made the assumption you are since he would most likely turn all shades of red asking you to be his girlfriend."

"It seems so silly," said Hermione, "after all we have been through the past year for him to 'ask' me to be his girlfriend. It seems like teenage frivolity and I feel nothing like the teenager I was from a year ago."

Ginny could feel the smile fade from her face. The three of them really had been through so much and had lost part of their childhood in the process. She suddenly felt like a horrible person having teased Hermione so much over the past few days about Ron. Things were still so new between them and the circumstances in which their relationship had begun unlike what most would consider to be the typical teenage experience. Before Ginny could say anymore, however, Hermione had already left the room, her clothes in her hands.

* * *

Breakfast had just ended and Ron and Hermione found themselves stuck with the chore of cleaning up the dishes. Harry and Ginny were outside with Mr. Weasley, taking care of the gnomes in the garden. Ron thought that he and Hermione had definitely gotten the better of the two chores. They stood side by side at the sink, looking out the window, occasionally laughing out loud as they watched Ginny and Harry struggle with the gnomes.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, unnoticed by her son and his friend. Friend, thought Molly. Now that word just didn't seem like the right one to describe Hermione anymore, at least not to Ron. She stood watching as Hermione washed and Ron dried. He was teasing her, throwing his hip against her so she was knocked off balance. Hermione would respond by splashing water which Ron would block with a quick spell from his wand. For a moment, Molly thought they would give in and have a water fight but then Ron looked down at Hermione, smoothing a stray curl from her face in such a tender way that Molly felt as if she was intruding on an intimate moment. Before they noticed she was there, she slowly backed out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on her favorite armchair.

She wasn't really surprised at all by this turn of events. Ron and Hermione had been heading toward it for a while now. Ron had always talked about Hermione as he would a friend, although a friend that sometimes drove one to the brink. He usually complained that he and Harry were going to do something fun but then Hermione reminded them they had a Potions essay or that she was constantly on his case about eating too much. He had never seemed too irritated; in fact, he always had a smile on his face when he would recall those stories to her and Arthur. But things had changed during their fourth year. When the children had returned for their Christmas break that year, Ron had been in a right foul mood. Molly knew that he had not been happy about having to wear those hand-me-down dress robes to the Yule Ball but after speaking to Ginny, she had found out that he had really been upset about Viktor Krum escorting Hermione to the ball.

After that, Molly took care to notice the interactions between them. It pleased her to see how well the two of them complimented one another. Hermione's seriousness to Ron's lightheartedness. They had many characteristics that reminded Molly of herself and Arthur. The thought made Molly sit up a little straighter. When she and Arthur were Ron and Hermione's age, they were engaged. In fact the situation then was very similar to the situation now. Voldemort had been on the rise and many people were rushing off to get married, afraid to wait another day to be with the one that they had loved. Molly relaxed, knowing there was no way Hermione could ever be that impulsive. Ron, yes but Hermione—definitely not.

Back in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione had just finished up the dishes and were wiping down the counters and table. Ron was wringing out the sponge when he saw his brother emerge in the backyard, close to where the path to the orchards was but far from the garden and the gnomes. George was just standing there, hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking out into nothing. Tightness came over Ron's heart as he realized the suffering that George was going through. Ron felt Hermione come to stand next to him, her hand on his arm.

"Why don't you go out and talk to him?" she asked. Ron looked down at her and she could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" he asked. "What if I make him feel worse?"

"You won't," she said.

Ron looked at her skeptically. "How do you know I won't?"

"Because I know you," was her simple reply. She reached up and kissed him lightly. Ron bent his forehead to touch hers briefly then turned to head out the backdoor.

George was still standing in the same spot. Ron went to stand beside him, gently touching him on the arm. "Hey," he said.

"Hey back," said George. "So—you and Granger, eh?"

Ron smiled, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, I guess so. It's been heading this way for a while now, you know?"

George said, "Well, you've certainly had enough time together over this past year to make it happen." He paused for a moment. "Harry told me about Malfoy Manor. Granger's made of tough stuff. She'd need to be to end up with you!"

Ron snorted, not saying anything in response. He was still dumfounded over the fact that Hermione was indeed with him. "You're made of tough stuff too George," he said quietly.

George shook his head slowly, smiling bitterly. "I used to be. It was always Fred, though, who was the tougher of the two of us. Everyone always assumed we were the same but we had our own differences."

Ron wasn't sure how to reply but pressed on. "You know, if you ever need to talk or anything, you know, I'm here."

George turned to look at Ron. He really had matured over the past year and George was now seeing him a new light. "I know. Thanks." He looked over to the Burrow. "Mum and Dad talked about possibly going to visit Charlie after the memorial. They want me to come too. It's either that or deal with the shop and I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that." He glanced again at the house. "I see Granger's little nose at the window. You better get back to her Ronnykins." Without another word to Ron, George strode off towards the orchards.

Ron sighed, hoping he hadn't made too much of an idiot of himself. He headed back into the Burrow to find Hermione still standing where he had left her.

"So," she said nervously, "what did he say?"

Ron shrugged. "Not much. He did mention that my parents are planning a trip to Romania and he might go with him. I got the sense that he is overwhelmed by the prospect of returning to the shop. Can't say I blame him, not sure what he would be going back to. Nobody's been over to Diagon Alley since the end of the war. The shop could be destroyed for all we know."

Hermione nodded but suddenly her head snapped to attention. "But that's it Ron! That's what we should do!"

Ron would never understand how Hermione could come up with brilliant ideas with barely a thought from him but it was one of the many things that he loved about her. "What should we do?"

"We should fix up the shop while he is away with your parents! Give him a fresh start!"

A wide smile broke across Ron's face. "Hermione, that's brilliant!"

Hermione beamed at his compliment. "Where's Harry and Ginny? Let's go tell them!" She was just about to turn to go out the door when Ron caught her by her wrist.

"Oh no, not so fast Ms. Granger. I just wanted a quick moment with you." His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "Your mother is in the house!"

Ron had dipped his head to her neck, kissing the sensitive spots he was just newly discovering. "She's down in the basement with the laundry. She likes to listen to her music down there. We have a few minutes." He continued his exploration of her neck and was rewarded by her soft sighs. He gently pushed her backwards a few steps until her lower back touched the kitchen counter.

Hermione moaned softly as she could feel his hard body press into hers. His lips finally left her neck to claim her mouth and Hermione barely gave him a chance to get comfortable there before she slipped her tongue between his lips, her hot mouth eagerly opening under his. She wound her fingers in his hair, urging him on. Ron's hands moved across the light fabric of her t-shirt, brushing against her breast, the nipple of which became instantly hard. Hermione moaned again, throwing her head back as Ron's lips moved up and down her neck. His hands moved under her shirt, his fingers sliding under her bra to feel the warmth of her breasts. He felt Hermione press into him, could feel her need for closeness match his own. Using the hand that was not under her shirt, he lifted Hermione up and instantly felt her legs wrap around him.

Hermione was lost in Ron. She was amazed at the physical response that he was able to bring from her. Now that she knew what it could really be like between them, she wanted to be with him all the time. Wanted him to kiss her and touch her. At night, she would lay in the spare bed in Ginny's room, thinking about the times during the day that he had "accidentally" brushed against her or how he "mistakenly" would put his hand down on her thigh under the table. Every touch had felt like a brand on her body that she would replay at night. And here they were, barely alone in the kitchen, and all she really wanted was for him to Disapparate the two of them back up to his bedroom or any place that they would be able to be alone.

As much as she was amazed, though, she was also slightly frightened. It was so unlike her to feel so out of control. She thought about Ron's mother, only a floor below them, Harry and Ginny, just steps away. With more strength than she knew she had, Hermione broke away from Ron's embrace, scattering a few feet from where he was standing.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, trying unsuccessfully to tame it. "I should, uh, go help your mum with the laundry." She was pulling her t-shirt down, suddenly not quite sure what do with her hands.

Ron stared at her, her skin flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her breathing still quite heavy. "Yeah, sure," he said. "I'll catch up with Ginny and Harry. Maybe they need some help de-gnoming." He gave her a lopsided smile before walking out the backdoor. Ron was secretly thrilled that he could get such a rise out of her. He could barely keep his hands off of her. Something was definitely going to have be done about their sleeping arrangements. As much as he hated knowing where Harry was going when he had snuck out of bed these past two nights, he hated not having Hermione next to him even more.

Later on that evening, Harry and Ron were sitting over the chessboard while Ginny and Hermione sat quietly, chatting on the couch. Ron's parents were in their respective chairs, alternating between reading and dozing. George had disappeared up to his room earlier.

Ron had shared Hermione's idea with Harry and Ginny about fixing up the shop for George. They thought it was brilliant as well and Harry had shared his own plan about Grimmauld Place. He knew he couldn't stay with the Weasleys forever and Grimmauld Place was his. It only made sense to fix it up and live there. So, the four of them had decided that they would spend the days leading up to the memorial cleaning it up so Harry could move in. It felt great to have a plan, thought Ron. Even though it had been nice relaxing these past few days, their future was also looming above them.

Ron knew that Harry was planning on becoming an Auror and he felt that it was the right direction for him to take as well. Although they hadn't finished school, Ron was sure that after this past year both he and Harry would be allowed into the academy. But after talking to George, Ron knew that he had a different responsibility to his family. He had decided that he would help George in the shop, at least until he was back on his feet. Ron glanced over at Hermione. She hadn't said anything about her plans once her parents had returned but he was sure she would return to Hogwarts and complete her last year. It would go against her very nature not to.

He sighed inwardly. A whole year apart. Sporadic visits at Hogsmeade, maybe an occasional weekend in between holidays. Ron tried to put it from his mind. They still had the rest of the summer to look forward to. He looked over at Hermione again to see that she had been staring at him. Instead of looking away, however, she looked at him straight on and smiled before resuming her conversation with Ginny. Yes, he thought, he was definitely going to have make this a summer to remember.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: First Date

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper and Yogababe for their suggestions. I hope you like the way they played out in this chapter. Thanks also for the latest batch of reviews. **

_Chapter 21: First Date_

"You're going to do what?" asked Harry. He wasn't sure if he had just heard Ron correctly.

"I'm going to ask Hermione out on a date," Ron said. The two of them were in a spare bedroom in Grimmauld Place. There were stacks of newspapers, old _Daily Prophets_, in every corner of the room and they were busy bundling them up. Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen with Kreacher who had by some miracle survived the home invasion of Death Eaters after the disaster that was the Ministry infiltration.

"A date?" repeated Harry.

Ron replied in exasperation. "Yeah, a date. You know what those are, right Harry?" He finished tying up a trash bag then threw it out the doorway where it landed with a thud in the hallway. He used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. The weather in the city was warmer than it had been at the Burrow when they had left this morning. It was barely noon and he was already a sweaty mess. He remembered back to another hot day in Grimmauld Place, Hermione dusting the library. Ron couldn't believe it had almost been a year since they had started their hunt for the horcruxes. He had been apprehensive about returning to Grimmauld Place but he knew that it was the right thing for Harry to do. It was the first step towards a normal life. That was what Hermione had said when she had appeared in his room one night last week.

Apparently while Ron and Harry had played chess that evening, Hermione and Ginny had plotted. Ron wasn't the only one disappointed with the sleeping arrangements. Harry had said he was tired and heading up to bed after Ron had beaten him in three straight games. Ginny not so subtly stood and stretched, yawning, saying she was heading up as well. Hermione just shook her head, smirking at the two of them. Ron cocked a smile at Hermione, gesturing towards the chessboard. "Wanna play?"

"Not a chance," said Hermione, "I'm a sore loser."

Ron chuckled. Only the two of them were left in the small living room. His parents had gone up a while before. He rose and went to sit next to her on the sofa. "So, what do you think about returning to Grimmauld Place?" he asked. Ron sat back, drawing her against him. Hermione curled her legs up and nestled her head against Ron.

"Truth?" she asked.

"Of course," he responded.

"I'm a little nervous," she said. "I don't know why. It would be foolish for any Death Eaters to show up there looking for Harry. It would be too obvious. I'm sure it is safe."

Ron played with her hair. The last thing he wanted was for her be afraid. They had spent too much time being scared. He gathered her closer in his arms.

"It'll be fine." Ron inhaled the scent of her hair, then before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I love the way your hair smells Hermione."

Hermione turned her head to look up at him, a smile playing at her lips, "Thanks." She shifted her body against his, turning around and reaching up to him. She gently brushed her lips against his before settling down against him once more.

Ever since her conversation with Ginny that morning, Hermione had felt the need to talk to Ron about what exactly they were. "Ron," she began, "please don't laugh at me, but, I need to know if you and I are, well, you know, if we are—"

Ron sat up suddenly saying, "Are you mental Hermione? Of course you're my girlfriend! Although, I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure what exactly you see in me but—"

"What do you mean 'what you see in me'," she said. "You're funny and smart and brave. You make me feel safe. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it!"

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry Hermione! I treated you so horribly at times. God, we have wasted so much time!"

Hermione turned again to look at him, twisting her body so she was almost sitting in his lap. "Let's not waste anymore then, okay?" She reached up with her hands to caress his cheek, slipping her hand through his hair and bringing his face down to hers. She kissed him gently, rubbing her soft cheek against his stubbly one.

"Let's go upstairs," she said softly.

"But Harry is in my room," he said.

"I have a feeling he won't be," said Hermione. While the boys had been playing chess, Ginny and Hermione had indeed been discussing the sleeping arrangements. If circumstances had been different, if Voldemort hadn't existed, if the three of them hadn't been on the run for close to a year, if they had just been normal teenagers, Hermione would've never agreed to it. But they weren't normal teenagers. They had faced more danger and evil than most adults would ever see in a lifetime. Hermione felt a slight twinge of guilt knowing that her parents and Ron's parents would disapprove but what they didn't know, or would hopefully never come to know, wouldn't hurt them.

Hermione stood, holding her hand out to Ron. He quickly stood as well, turning out the lights in the room with his wand as he grasped her hand and let her lead him up the stairs. They got to the landing with the bathroom and Hermione turned to him whispering, "Ginny said she would leave my pajamas in there. I'll meet you in your room in a minute."

Ron nodded, watching her go in. He glanced at his sister's closed bedroom door and felt a strange pull of emotions. He was glad that a plan had been hatched that would result in Hermione being able to sleep in his room but he wasn't so happy about Harry being able to be in Ginny's room. He sighed. He knew he was being ridiculous but she was his baby sister and, best mate or not, Harry would have a lot to answer to if he messed things up with her.

Ron continued up to his room and quickly changed into his pajamas bottoms. He usually just slept in boxer shorts but didn't want to seem too forward if Hermione was going to be sleeping in the room with him. He glanced around, realizing that it was a mess. He quickly started to straighten up, putting clothes away, kicking his trainers under the bed. He was just thinking that maybe he would summon a broom and dustpan when he realized Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Ron, who had been on his hands and knees trying to grab a pair of socks that had rolled under his bed, looked up at her. She was wearing his favorite pink pajamas again. She had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail but a few curls had escaped. He stood quickly, banging his knee on his bed.

"I was just, uh, trying to straighten up a little," he said, turning a little red. Why was he so nervous?

Hermione advanced further into his room, a small smile playing about her lips. "Oh," she said. "Too bad you're cleaning up now. I was going to suggest to your mum that maybe you and I could spend the whole day up here tomorrow trying to put some order to it." There was a decidedly impish twinkle to her eyes and Ron felt his mouth suddenly go dry.

He threw the socks he had just recovered from under his bed over his shoulder, not particularly caring where they landed. "Well, it still really is a mess. Who knows what the inside of that closet looks like!" He moved closer to her until they were just inches away. Ron put his hand on her shoulder, letting his fingers trail down her bare arm.

Hermione kept up the charade, peering around the room, trying to ignore the delicious warm feeling that was spreading through her body as he touched her. "And that chest of drawers over there. I have a feeling that is an absolute disaster."

Ron bent his head towards her collarbone, dropping a kiss. "Hmm," he muttered, "there is certainly a lot for us to do up here. I'd say we would be busy for hours."

Hermione had closed her eyes and rolled her neck, allowing Ron greater access. "Yes," she whispered, "hours."

Harry threw a bundle of papers by Ron, bringing him back to reality. The rest of that night had been great, more than great, but it had been the last night that Hermione had spent in his room and that was almost a week ago. He had spent the better part of the past few days trying to figure out what he had done wrong but he was baffled. During the day Hermione was the same towards him, she hadn't started to act distant or withdrawn. Even at night, if they found themselves alone for a few moments, she was quick to pull him close for quick embrace. That said, though, he had spent the past week alone in his bed. He had been so sure that their sleeping arrangements had been solved. It took Ron a moment to realize that Harry had been talking to him.

"What?" asked Ron, a little more sharply than he had intended.

Harry looked surprised, "Nothing. I just asked if you wanted to take a break and see what the girls were doing in the kitchen. Maybe Kreacher could get us a couple of butterbeers or something."

Ron was instantly apologetic. "Sorry Harry, just a little lost in thought."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "That's an understatement." He continued, "So a date?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah. Something normal. You know something regular teenagers would do. It looks like we're done here, so I was thinking I would ask her to do something, just the two of us, tomorrow." Then he asked Harry, "You haven't noticed anything different about Hermione, have you? I mean, she hasn't said anything to you about me? I, I, understand that if she did, you don't have to tell me, I mean, she is your friend too but I was just wondering."

Harry's brow furrowed as he listened to Ron. "What do you mean? She's crazy about you! I'm just happy the two of you finally got it together. You have no idea how hard it was being around both of you. There were times I just wanted to lock the two of you in a room and let you have it out, I swear."

Ron laughed. "It's just, well, the last few times we were, ahem," Ron cleared his throat, "alone together, it seemed like she was—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there Weasley," said Harry. "She might not be blood, but Hermione is the closest thing I have to a sister and I don't like the direction this conversation is taking."

Ron flushed. He was right. He certainly didn't want to know what anything about whatever "private moments" Harry and Ginny had. Ron just needed to know, though, why Hermione had been so physically distant from him.

Harry stood with his hands on his hips. Then understanding dawned on him. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or run from the room.

"I think I know what you're getting at Ron," he began. "Now, you do know that Hermione is a girl, right?"

Ron rolled his eyes in a way that would make Hermione proud. "Yeah, Harry. I'm pretty much aware of that fact now. So?"

Harry heaved a sigh, wishing he didn't have to have this conversation with Ron. "Well then, you know that girls are built differently from us blokes," Harry said, holding up a hand when he saw that Ron was ready to interrupt him, "especially when it comes to their—" Harry paused, searching for the right terminology "—internal plumbing."

Ron's expression was one of total confusion now. "Internal plumbing?" he repeated.

"C'mon, mate! Don't make me say it! You've got a sister! Work it out on your own!" Harry pushed past him. "I'll meet you downstairs." Harry walked out into the hallway, still shaking his head.

Ron stood there for a moment before the light bulb finally went on in his head. "Oh," he said out loud. He almost laughed, feeling so foolish for thinking that Hermione was somehow losing interest in him. From what he knew about these things, which was obviously very little, he realized that she might only lose interest in him for a week or less. Feeling like the insensitive git he knew he was, Ron headed out of the bedroom as well, hoping that Kreacher did indeed have a butterbeer waiting for him.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione stood side by side by the sink in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was in the pantry taking inventory. The two of them were busy washing some pots that they had found in a pile. Death Eaters had stormed through the house, destroying whatever they could and upending whatever they couldn't destroy. The past few days had been spent just trying to put order to everything. Hermione couldn't help but think about the month that she, Ron, and Harry had spent there the previous summer. She thought of the nights spent on the drawing room floor, her sleeping bag pulled close to Ron's. Hermione could feel her cheeks start to warm.

It had been difficult not being able to spend the past few nights with him. She and Ginny had thought they were so slick with their plan and it got shot to shit, as Ron would say. That night in Ron's room had been a piece of heaven. Hermione had fallen asleep against him, her tank top somewhere on the floor of his room, when she had felt that familiar aching. She hadn't felt it in so long that she almost didn't recognize it. The stress of finding the horcruxes combined with the lack of a sufficient diet had resulted in Hermione not having to deal with a monthly visit. She had read it was normal and that things would resume in due time. Hermione, though, was jolted out of her sleep though when that "in due time" happened while she was lying in bed next to Ron.

She was able to extricate herself from his arms without waking him up only to be faced with the problem of what to do next. She retrieved her tank top and snuck down the stairs to the bathroom, praying that Ginny would have the necessary items stowed somewhere under the sink. Hermione had been on her knees, pushing aside all manner of shower things before she pulled out a box of what she needed, victorious at last. She realized she was no longer alone in the bathroom and looked up then to see Ginny standing above her.

"You too then?" she had asked before they both had burst out laughing.

Hermione had truly missed female companionship over the past year and was enjoying her time with Ginny. Although Hermione had never considered herself to be "girly" there were some things that she was glad she would be able to do now that she was back home. Hot baths, for one. Not living out of a bag, having clean clothes and warm socks. If Hermione never saw another tent again, it would be too soon.

"Hey, what's a bloke got to do to get a butterbeer around here?" The girls turned to see Harry entering the kitchen, Ron not too far behind him. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. It was close to noon. They had been at Grimmauld Place for nearly five hours. They had made such progress in restoring it to what it had been like the past summer. Now it was up to Harry to decorate it the way he liked.

Kreacher came bustling out of the pantry, four butterbeers in hand. "Here you go Master Potter." He handed Harry the drinks and then said, "I have made a list of items that are needed for the kitchen. With your permission, I will take myself off to Diagon Alley to purchase them."

Harry took a swig from his bottle before replying, "Of course Kreacher. Go ahead. If we aren't here when you get back, Ginny and I will see you in the morning."

"Very good sir," he said and Disapparated with a loud pop.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, "Tomorrow morning? I thought we were done here?"

Harry smiled at her. "We are done here as far as cleaning goes but I thought that maybe you would like to come shopping with me to pick out some new furniture for the drawing room. The Black's were wealthy but their taste was shit."

Ginny laughed going over to him and linking her arm through his. "I'd love too! Let's go measure so we have an idea of how much space we have to work with." She led him out of the kitchen, turning and giving Hermione a wink.

Hermione grinned. She had just been confiding to Ginny that she had noticed that Ron had become somewhat tense around her. She knew why—it was because after that night when she had left his room and Ginny had left Harry in her room, she had not spent a single night with him. When Hermione and Ginny had met in the bathroom, they decided to go back to their old sleeping arrangements, at least for the next week. Hermione was mortified about saying anything to Ron about why she wasn't going to his room at night so she chose to say nothing. In retrospect, she thought, it wasn't the brightest of her ideas. She looked at him now, leaning against the door frame, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other tilting the butterbeer into his mouth. She wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure where to start. Just as she was about to speak, however, he spoke first.

"Hermione," he began, "I was wondering if, uh, you would like to go out with me tomorrow? You know, on a proper date, just the two of us."

Hermione almost dropped her bottle. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say but it wasn't this. She felt a smile start to tug at her lips. "Of course I would! That sounds lovely Ron."

Ron's face split into a wide grin. "Brilliant! We're gonna have a great time, you'll see." He crossed the kitchen so he was standing closer to her. He put his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hermione beamed up at him. "What are we going to do?"

A devilish look came into Ron's eyes as he replied, "It's a surprise."

* * *

Later that night at the Burrow, Hermione was looking through her clothes trying to decide what she was going to wear the next day. Ron said they would be leaving around eleven or so, he had promised his father he would mow the lawn and help him outside a bit. Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was lying on her bed, flipping through _Women's Quidditch Daily_.

"Did he say anything to you about where he is taking me?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Ginny, not looking up from her magazine, flipping the pages lazily. "Not a word."

Hermione put a finger to lips. "The weather is supposed to be gorgeous tomorrow. I am assuming we'll be doing something outside." She finally threw her hands up in the air, to Ginny's amusement. "Forget it! I'll worry about it in the morning." She grabbed her shower stuff and headed across the hall to the bathroom, bumping into Ron who was coming out.

He had obviously just finished his shower, his hair still damp and his t-shirt clinging to spots where he wasn't quite dry. He looked up, surprised, and a lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry if I took too long." Hermione's absence from his room at night had led him to have to take matters into his own hands so to speak. Having to be around her all day at Grimmauld Place, staring at her like she was a biscuit on a plate then going back to the Burrow at night and not being able to hold her, had been taking a physical toll on him. Ron could feel his ears start to turn pink as he recalled the particularly vivid fantasy he had just had of Hermione while he was showering.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "No, not at all. I was just coming out of Ginny's room, that's all." She shifted from one foot to another, suddenly nervous. It was ridiculous, she thought, they had progressed so much in their relationship.

Ron looked down at her. "You know," he said, "I've missed you these last few nights." He paused searching for the right words that wouldn't embarrass either of them. "I, uh, kind of figured out what's going on and I, uh, well, you know, it's not really a big deal. I just miss you, you know?"

Hermione felt her face flame and as she looked up at him she could see his face probably matched hers in color. She smiled, though; it had taken a lot for him to say what he said. "Oh, alright. I miss you too." She reached up, kissing him on the cheek. There were still too many people awake in the Burrow to do anything more. "I think I will stay in Ginny's room maybe just one more night. You see, I've never been on a date before and we have serious girl stuff to discuss," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ron smiled slowly, "Right, girl stuff. Well, I'm off to bed then." He bent down, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss, that lingered just enough to make Hermione forget where she for a moment. "Have a good shower," he said, turning to go up the stairs with just the proper amount of swagger to his step.

Hermione grinned, shaking her head, before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had been gone for a few hours which meant that Hermione had been on her own in her last minute scramble to decide what to wear. She finally settled on her dark boot-cut jeans and a green blouse that was cut a little lower than a top she would ordinarily wear. Instead of sneakers, she borrowed a pair of brown sandals from Ginny with a wedge heel that gave her a little more height. She knew that Ron preferred her hair down, so she had taken some time to add a little product to it to smooth her curls down a bit. She had also swiped on some mascara and lip gloss. Hermione looked at her reflection, pleased with what she saw. She hoped Ron would be pleased too. He had spent the morning outside with his father and George and Hermione had barely seen him. She could hear him the bathroom now, showering quickly. She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and wait for him.

Molly was bustling about, cleaning surfaces that were already sparkling. Hermione had noticed she did that a lot and thought it was a coping mechanism. She looked up as Hermione walked in and smiled.

"Why don't you look lovely?"she said. Apparently her son was taking Hermione on a date, according to Arthur. Ron had needed some advice about a spell and had confided in his father the day before. Arthur had told Molly with strict instructions not to say anything to Ron about it. It was father-son stuff but Arthur thought it was something that would bring a smile to his wife's face and he had been right.

Hermione sat at the table, blushing slightly as she said, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She wasn't sure what else to say to her but Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the table, sitting across from her.

"You know," she began, "we received some wonderful news today from Bill and Fleur—Fleur is pregnant! We are going to be grandparents!" Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands in front of her and Hermione could see unshed tears in her eyes. Although Hermione had suspected it, she was elated and went around the table to give Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Congratulations!" she said. Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the back, breaking away from her but holding both of her hands in her own.

"Thank you!" she said, "Arthur and I are so excited! Imagine a baby! I have already started knitting some booties! The baby will come sometime in March Fleur said! We were planning to go see Charlie after the memorial but now we are also going to visit Fleur and Bill as well!"

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, thrilled to see her so much like her former self. A baby was exactly what the Weasley family needed.

Rapidly approaching footsteps started to thunder down the stairs and Hermione turned just as Ron entered the kitchen. She smiled widely at him—he looked great. He had on his best pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He also had two sweaters in his hands, one of them being hers.

"Just in case," he said as he noticed Hermione looking at the sweaters. She stood as he crossed the kitchen, grabbing her hand. "Ready then?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

Mrs. Weasley stood saying, "Well, have fun you two! Will you be back in time for supper?"

Ron nodded, "Yes but don't hold it in case we're a little late." He gave his mum a quick peck on the cheek then headed out the door, still holding Hermione by the hand. They had just stepped out the door and he said, "You look wonderful by the way. I just want to say it now in case I forget to tell you later."

Hermione smiled shyly, "Thanks. You look great too." He flushed slightly at her compliment and gave her hand a squeeze as they continued outside.

The morning was turning into a beautiful afternoon. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Hermione inhaled deeply, a look of bliss spreading across her face as she drew in the scent of newly mowed grass. Ron looked down at her and stopped walking. "You like that, don't you?" he asked. But before she could reply, he continued. "I remember from Slughorn's first Potions class. The Amortentia potion. You identified two things that you smelled: parchment and freshly mown grass. I get the parchment. And the grass?"

Hermione turned slightly pink. "The grass always reminds me of the Burrow, which in turn reminds me of you. Whenever I came here for the summer it was always one of the things I looked forward to."

Ron's brow furrowed, "You mean you looked forward to me mowing the grass?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, yeah, I guess, I just didn't know it."

Ron gave her a sideways glance before asking, "And the one you didn't say? What was it?"

Hermione sighed. "Biscuits, naturally. I thought you would have figured that one out on your own! You positively reek of them!"

Ron laughed. "I guess there are worse things to smell like. Biscuits are good though."

"So," she said, "are you going to tell me what you smelled?"

"Nope," said Ron as they reached the shed. Before Hermione had a chance to protest, he disappeared inside. He returned quickly with his broomstick in hand. Hermione glanced at it, wondering what he was about.

"So," he began, "remember in the Chamber of Secrets how you said how much you loved flying with me. I thought it might be fun to take the broomstick to where we are going. Are you up for it?"

Hermione's heartbeat began to quicken at his suggestion. She was of course nervous but the idea of being able to sit that close to Ron with her arms wrapped around him quickly put any fears she had of being on the broomstick aside.

"Of course!" she replied. She took the sweater he was holding out to her and put her hair up in a loose ponytail so it wouldn't look like a rat's nest when they landed wherever it was they were going.

Ron had put on his sweater and was already astride the broom, waiting for her. She got on behind him as he said, "Trust me?"

"With my life," she responded.

He quickly used his wand to cast an Invisibility Charm around them and then kicked off, rising off the ground slowly. He smiled as he felt her arms go around him and tighten. Ron could feel her whole body pressing against him. He shot up in the air and felt her grab him even tighter. He thought his cheeks would hurt from smiling so much.

They flew over the countryside, not too high but high enough to give them a magnificent view of the landscape. As they flew, Ron pointed out small villages and landmarks, having to shout a little so Hermione could hear him. After about twenty minutes or so, Ron started to fly a bit closer to the ground. Hermione could just make out a village over a small hill before Ron put them down on the ground a little less than a kilometer away.

Hermione got off the broomstick, pulling her hair down from its ponytail. She flipped her head upside down, shaking out the curls that she had worked so hard to tame. When she righted herself it was to find Ron standing in front of her, dumbfounded, broomstick still in hand.

"Er, sorry," she said. "I know how much you like my hair down so I put this stuff in it this morning to make it look nice and -" She never got to finish her explanation. Ron had dropped his broomstick and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers while his hands went through her curls. He took her breath away with the fierceness of his embrace and she had to grip his shirt tight in order to hold herself up.

When he finally broke away, he said breathlessly, "I'm sorry, that's no way to start our date. It's just you looked so beautiful when you did that, I couldn't help myself. I love your hair so much."

Hermione didn't think she could possibly turn any redder. She wasn't accustomed to so much flattery. She had always hated her hair, was horribly jealous of Ginny and her straight flowing locks. To hear Ron vocalize how much he loved it thrilled her.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, having a hard time meeting his eyes. She glanced up at him and almost gasped at the look of adoration he wore. Hermione didn't know what else he had planned for the day but she was sure that nothing could top this private moment in the woods.

"So," he said, "you're probably wondering where we are. It is a village called Blakely Square. Every year they have a carnival and it just happens to be this weekend. It is a Muggle village. My parents took us once or twice when we were little and we loved it. I thought it would be fun."

He hid the broom stick behind a tree, casting a protective enchantment over it for good measure. He turned to her grabbing her hand. "C'mon, it's not that far of a walk, I promise."

He made good on his promise and they were within the village limits within ten minutes. Hermione had been to one or two carnivals with her parents but nothing to the extent of the carnival in this village. There were amusement rides and clowns, games of chance, and fortune tellers. Both she and Ron chuckled as a "gypsy" woman gestured towards them, wanting to read their palms. They decided she did indeed have an uncanny resemblance to Professor Trelawney, minus the scent of cooking sherry.

The carnival was in full swing and it looked as if the whole village had turned out on that beautiful Saturday afternoon. They walked around to the different booths and Ron tried his hand at some of the games. After spending quite a bit of Muggle money on a ring toss, he won a large stuffed frog which he passed over to Hermione with a gallant bow causing her to dissolve into a fit of laughter. She in turn had quite the aim in a shooting game and was able to win him a cowboy hat which she insisted he wear as they squeezed into a photo booth. They were quite silly for most of the pictures but there was a particularly tender one of the two of them looking at each other that Hermione would treasure for a long time to come.

"Feel up to going on some of the rides?" Ron asked. She had help up quite well on the broomstick but the last thing he wanted was for her to become ill. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I love the ferris wheel. Let's go on that first."

The two of them, and their stuffed amphibian friend, crowded together into the cart. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as the ride began to move. He couldn't have planned it any better when their cart stopped at the top, rocking back and forth. Hermione moved closer to him, embarrassed by her sudden fear, but knew that Ron would like nothing more than to have her near. The sun was high and it reflected on his hair, accentuating the golden flecks mixed in with the red locks. She didn't think she had ever seen him look so handsome. Not caring who saw, she leaned across the stuffed animal and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss but one that took Ron's breath away nonetheless. With a jolt the ride started again, breaking them out of the moment.

The next few rides were of the spinning variety. Ron enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him as physics worked to his advantage. Every time her body was thrown against his he couldn't help but think of how wonderful it felt to have all of her against him.

They took a break from the rides to grab a bite for lunch. There were many food vendors but they both settled on beef kabobs and lemonade. They walked and ate, pausing to watch a troupe of clowns entertaining a large group of people. Hermione glanced around, taking in all of the happy faces and felt tears spring to her eyes. Life was going on all around them. They had won and the world was safe. She quickly wiped them away before Ron could see them but she wasn't quick enough.

He wore a concerned look, his eyes going from amused to serious as he asked, "What's wrong? Do you feel alright? Was it the kebob?"

Hermione laughed, "No, it's not the kebob. It's silly, really, but I haven't been this happy in such a longtime. This has been such a perfect day. Thank you."

Ron's blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "Thank you for making it so perfect. But it's not over yet."

He led her past the clowns to a pavilion where a band was set up on a platform. They had been playing a lively tune but changed to a slower one as the two of them approached. A memory floated to his mind. He was about seven or eight and had stood in this very spot as his parents had taken to the dance floor, dancing to a tune that had been popular when they were younger. He didn't know much magic yet at that age but was sure he had witnessed some of it as he watched his parents move across the floor. He had known at that tender age that his parents had something special and he hoped he would too one day, if ever found any girl that attractive.

"Can I have this dance," Ron asked. He wore a smile but his eyes were brimming with unchecked emotion. He understood what Hermione had been feeling moments earlier. He had felt it too all day long.

Hermione smiled, allowing him to lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor under a tent similar to the one they had danced on at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He took her easily into his arms as they moved in time to the classic tune the band was playing.

Ron gazed down at Hermione and his chest ached with the love that he felt for her. He could see the same emotion reflected in the depths of her brown eyes as well, eyes that looked like liquid chocolate. He knew that this was it, the time had finally come. The moment was right. It was beyond right, it was perfect.

"I love you Hermione," he said. "I always have, I always will." He knew he wanted to say more, he felt that he had to say more but couldn't. She had rendered him utterly speechless. Ron watched as two tears slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the gentlest touch of his thumb.

"I love you too Ron," she whispered, "there is no one else in the world that I would rather be with, no other place that I'd rather be then right here with you." They had stopped moving, not caring that other couples were still dancing around them. Ron lowered his lips to hers and their love for one another was sealed. Their lips moved against one another just as their bodies had been doing. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, lifting her off of her feet so he could feel all of her against him. She pushed her fingers through his hair, urging him closer as their mouths opened up to one another. Time had seemed to stop and they were brought back to reality when someone loudly coughed into a microphone.

It had appeared that the band had stopped to take a break but Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed. Ron regretfully pulled his face from hers and couldn't help but feel tears prick his own eyes. She loved him back. Hermione was practically glowing as he looked at her and he felt the widest smile break across his face.

"She loves me!" he shouted to no one and everyone. There was a burst of applause and hooting and hollering from the many onlookers who had just been dancing next to them moments earlier. Hermione turned all shades of pink but didn't care. People were shouting for them to kiss again and Ron willingly obliged them. Again he lifted Hermione off her feet, spinning her around slightly and holding her up. He gently put her down and they exited the dance floor to the sound of more applause.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the spot where Ron had stowed the broomstick, taking down the enchantments he had put up. Hermione was putting on her sweater, tying back her hair. She felt like she was in a dream, that the whole day had been one lovely fantasy, like a charm that Fred and George sold in their shop. But it wasn't. There Ron was, holding his hand out to her. She grasped it and he pulled her in front of him on the broomstick.

"Say it again," he whispered to her.

"I love you."

"I just wanted to make sure," he said, a grin spreading across his face as he kissed her. Although he felt like he could fly without the help of the broomstick, he grasped it tightly, kicking off from the ground and headed back towards the Burrow.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Hands On

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate all of the suggestions too. I hope you like this chapter as well; don't worry the "big moment" is coming soon.**

_Chapter 22: Hands On_

_He loves me, he loves me, he loves me_. The words echoed in Hermione's head as she clung to Ron on his broomstick. The sun was lowering in the sky and she could just make out the Burrow ahead of them. Sure enough, Ron began to fly closer to the ground before coming to a stop by the shed. His hair was windblown and he quickly ran his hand through it trying to bring some order to the ginger locks. He hopped off and turned around to help Hermione. She had a tight grip on the stuffed frog that he had won for her, who was also wearing the cowboy hat that she had won for him.

"Now that is the most dashing frog I have ever seen," said Ron. "He definitely puts Trevor to shame." Hermione laughed, impressed that Ron had remembered the name of Neville's toad. She watched as he turned to the shed, entering it in order to store the broomstick. Suddenly, he gave a yell and she heard a rather large crash.

Hermione entered the small shed to find Ron sprawled on his back, although he quickly tried to sit up when he saw her in the doorway. She knelt down at his side asking, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ron rubbed the side of his head, "Someone left those Wellies in front of the door and I tripped on them."

Hermione reached out, running her hand over the spot on his head he had been rubbing. She could feel a slight knot and her brow furrowed. "Let's go in the house. I'm sure your mum has a spell for this." She went to stand but Ron grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so. She was so close to him and he didn't want to her move away from him. He could smell her perfume and the shampoo she used in her hair and he knew he needed to have her in his arms, bump on his head or not.

"I think I should probably take a minute, you know, I don't want to get dizzy or anything." Ron tried to sound serious but he had a decidedly mischievous look about him.

"No, of course not," she replied, moving a bit closer to him. She moved a lock of hair off his brow. "A bump on the head could be quite a dangerous injury you know," she said, trying to keep a serious tone to her voice as well. "Maybe you should recline a bit. Hold on." Hermione stood up, seeing the cushion from a chaise lounge. She retrieved it, putting it between Ron's back and the wall of the shed. "There, that's much better."

"Almost," he murmured, drawing her near. Hermione smiled as she leaned in to him, his hand running through her hair to pull her face down to his. Before he could capture her lips with his, however, Hermione moved her face up to his head, pushing aside his hair to kiss the small bump that had emerged.

She smiled down at him. Ron's heart felt like it was being squeezed. Hermione was looking at him with such adoration. How could he always get her to look at him like this, he wondered. He watched as she blushed slightly under his stare. He reached up to caress her cheek, his thumb moving lightly over her lips. She pursued them, kissing it. Ron's breath caught in his throat and he moved his mouth to replace his thumb. His lips moved gently over hers and he used his tongue to trace their outline.

Hermione opened her mouth willingly, putting her hand on Ron's chest, gently pushing him back against the cushion. She leaned into him as the kiss deepened, threading her fingers through his hair. She felt Ron's hand move around her waist, pulling her down until she was practically lying on top of him.

Hermione moved her lips to his neck, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt so she could feel the hard expanse of his chest under her fingers. Her lips found the spot he liked behind his ear and she whispered those three words in between kisses. Now that they had finally said them, Hermione wanted to say them as much as possible.

Ron kissed her again, with more urgency this time. The sound of her voice in his ear filled him with desire. He slipped his own hand under her top, needing to feel her warm, soft skin. The touch of her fingers on his chest was driving him mad. He shifted slightly so Hermione was straddling him. His jeans were so uncomfortably tight that he knew that she could feel him under her. He broke their kiss to look at her. She was breathing heavily and she bit her bottom lip to his ultimate delight. He shifted his hips under her and watched her brown eyes go wide. His movement had brought them even closer together.

Ron moved his hand up towards her breasts until he could feel the soft cotton of her bra under his fingertips. He quickly slid his other hand under so he could feel all of her. His hands mimicked each other as he caressed her breasts, his fingers moving over their hardened tips. A small moan escaped from Hermione and she grinded herself downwards onto the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Hermione threw her head back, arching to allow Ron more access to her chest. He slipped his hands under her bra, never stopping his caresses. It only caused Hermione to move quicker against him. She could feel a building sensation growing within her brought on by the wonderful friction their two bodies were creating. Ron reached up and kissed her, thrusting his tongue in and out of her moth. He felt as if he were going to burst out of his jeans, he wanted her so bad. She caught his tongue and sucked on it, her hips continuing to grind into him. They were so lost in the moment, so lost in each other, that they almost didn't hear the telltale "pop" from outside. Someone had just apparated very close to the shed. Then they heard the voices of Harry and Ginny.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she looked into Ron's blue ones. They didn't move a muscle as they listened for approaching footsteps but none came.

"Maybe we should go inside," said Hermione although Ron could tell from the look in her eyes that it really was the last thing she wanted to do. "After all, you should put ice on your bump."

Ron felt like he needed ice on other parts of him as well. He nodded as Hermione stood up, straightening her top and smoothing out her curls. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump from his kisses. It would be obvious to everyone inside what they had just done but he really didn't care.

Hermione held her hand out to help him up. She watched regretfully as he buttoned his shirt up again, tucking back into his jeans. Taking care to move the Wellies out of the entrance, they closed the door and headed back towards the house. She held his hand, her other one swinging the stuffed animal. As they neared the door, she stopped pulling Ron back. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Thank you for making this such a wonderful and special day," she said. "I'll never forget it. I love you."

Ron beamed down at her. "I love you too," he replied, his voice husky with emotion. "Maybe we can do something else next week."

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that very much." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Heat instantly flashed through her body and she withdrew quickly. Kissing him so soon after the shed wasn't wise. She knew she was right as she saw the look of desire in his eyes. Definitely not wise considering they were walking into his house where his family, by smell of it, was gathered around the dinner table.

They both looked towards the Burrow. Walking in together like this would change everything. It would make it their relationship official. Ron smiled at her, and without any hesitation, lead her through the door saying, "Look what I won for Hermione at the carnival!"

* * *

"Now, let's get on to the matter at hand." Kingsley stepped away from the podium indicating to Ron, Harry, and Hermione that they should rise. They obliged and moved forward to the center of the stage as they had been instructed to do so prior to the beginning of the ceremony. Kingsley had just finished his speech honoring the victims of the war as well as unveiling a beautiful memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Kingsley approached each of them and as he pinned medals to them said, "For the bravery, dedication, and selflessness you showed in protecting our world, we thank you." He stepped back and began to clap. Hermione looked out at the audience and could feel her face begin to burn as tears slid from her eyes. She reached down and grabbed both Ron and Harry's hands, giving them each a squeeze. A quick glance to each of them showed similar tears running down their faces as well.

Hermione was so proud of Ron. He was holding up remarkably well considering it was the one month anniversary of Fred's death and the battle. She couldn't believe a month had already gone by. So much had happened and so much had changed. Although she was elated to be staying with Ron and Harry and the rest of the Weasley's for the summer, she was sad that her parents weren't here to witness this moment.

The audience was on their feet and the three of them were soon ushered off the stage where they were met with congratulations and hugs all around. They could not have asked for a more beautiful day to hold the memorial service. The sun was high with the promise of summer right around the corner. Waiters appeared carrying trays of refreshments and a buffet had been set up under a tent. Little tables were placed throughout the area that had been cordoned off around the memorial. Harry was the center of attention and Ron and Hermione drifted off to go look at the memorial.

It was spectacular in design. Three rings were intertwined, magically moving within each other, and a golden flame shooting through the center. On the base were the names of all those killed during the battle as well as the date of the battle itself. Ron and Hermione paused for a moment, staring at the names of those they had known and loved and lost. Hermione felt Ron's hand grip hers and she turned to see the tears streaming down his face. She quickly pulled him to her, holding him as she could feel his unchecked emotions work through his body. Tears began to stream down her face as well. An unidentified feeling had been nagging her since the battle and it was only today that she realized what it was—guilt. Guilt that she was alive and so many were dead. Guilt that one of Ron's family members had to be lost when her own had survived. She knew that Ron, and most of all Harry, felt the same. She also knew it was ridiculous. Hermione only hoped that the three of them would be able to work through the feeling together.

After a few moments, Ron pulled away from her, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to blow his nose. Hermione almost smiled. Ron with a handkerchief: it just wasn't something she even thought he owned. Just when she thought she had him figured out.

"Sorry," he said as he wiped his eyes, "You would think I would have no tears left to cry, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry for being human Ron. You've been so strong over the past month. It is time to come clean with the feelings you are having."

He gave her a watery smile, "It's just today has made it fresh again, you know?"

Hermione nodded. "I know. It's hard to believe that a month has gone by, isn't it? You would never know by looking around that such a horrific thing took place here. It is quite amazing."

Ron said nothing, instead, taking hold of her hand. He looked around and saw many familiar faces: Dean Thomas was there with Seamus, Neville and Luna, the Patil twins. Their families were with them as well. Ron looked over at his own family. His parents were talking to Kingsley, George standing by their side. He looked horrible but had held up during the ceremony as well. Harry was surrounded by Ministry officials, Percy naturally in the center of it all. A waiter walked by Ron with two butterbeers and he grabbed them swiftly off the tray, passing one over to Hermione.

"It is a beautiful day but it is getting bloody hot out here," he said, taking a swig out of the bottle.

Hermione nodded. Ron thought she looked lovely. She had chosen a simple black dress to wear for the somber occasion. It was sleeveless but sophisticated and she wore a string of pearls around her neck. Her hair was pinned back but those few wonderful curls had escaped. He could see beads of perspiration dot her forehead and his fingers itched to wipe them away. She was staring at him as well, smiling but he watched as her gaze moved past his shoulder.

He didn't think anything was wrong at first. Then he saw the hand holding her drink start to shake something terribly before she lost her grip on it and went crashing to the ground. Her breathing started to come quick, as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, and a look of terror entered her eyes. She whispered his name once, "Ron", almost in a pleading tone.

Ron had his wand out before he even turned around, pulling Hermione behind him. He wasn't sure what to expect. At first, he thought he was seeing a ghost. It was Bellatrix Lestrange but it couldn't be; his mum had killed her. Then realization started to dawn on him. The tiny baby in her arms with a tuft of hair that changed from pink to blue and back to pink again in a matter of seconds. The warm smile on the woman's mouth that reached all the way to her eyes as she handed the baby over to Harry. It was Andromeda Tonks, not Bellatrix Lestrange. Their resemblance was uncanny but then again, they had been sisters.

Ron turned back to see that Hermione was a white as ghost, her eyes like saucers in her face. He felt his stomach twist in knots, a feeling that he hadn't had in a month. She was reliving Malfoy Manor in her mind; he could see it in her eyes.

He grasped her by both arms, forcing her to look at him while shaking her gently. "Hermione. Hermione. It is not her, you see? It's Tonks' mother with Teddy. Do you see the baby Hermione? It's not her!"

Hermione could see Ron's mouth moving but couldn't hear his words. All she heard was _her_ voice, _her_ menacing voice and cackling laugh. She had fallen into a state of complacency, had thought that she was over this but she was wrong. How could Bellatrix be alive? Hermione didn't understand. Then she saw the baby in the woman's arms, that beautiful baby boy with the hair changing color. The voice in her head faded away as she saw Harry take the baby from the woman. She looked at Ron, her eyes still confused.

Ron watched as Hermione realized who the woman was. Tears had started to stream down her face and he pulled her to him quickly, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her whole body tremble against him and his heart felt like it was being torn from his body. I have to get her out of here, he thought, just for a little bit. He pulled away from her, putting his arm around her shoulders and began to walk down to the lake. He could see that no one had ventured that far from the memorial and that they would be able to be alone.

They finally reached the edge of the water. Ron sat Hermione down on a rock, sitting on one across from here, taking her hands in his.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Already, her breathing had returned to normal and she had gained some color back in her face.

Hermione nodded. "I think so. I just have never seen Tonks' mother before and didn't realize the resemblance to she bore to –" Hermione let her voice trail off. She was beginning to feel embarrassed. She hated when she lost control in a situation and this one had gotten away from her.

Ron shook his head, looking back to where Mrs. Tonks was standing, "Bloody unbelievable, that's what it is." He turned back to look at Hermione. He had hoped that after Australia, her nightmares would not return. Thinking on it now, he realized that had been foolish to hope for. What had happened to her would always be with her, just as it would always be with him.

She was looking out across the lake then turned to look at him. There was fierceness in her eyes that he wasn't expecting to see. "I won't let her do this to me," she said, "not again." She wiped more tears falling from her eyes and then stood. Ron stood as well, immediately pulling her to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she put her hands against his chest, taking comfort in the feel of his heartbeat beneath her fingers. She looked up at him saying, "Let's go back up there and rescue Harry."

Ron chuckled and let her lead him back up towards the memorial. She was so strong, he thought, stronger than even he gave her credit for. He had always felt so protective of her, especially after what they had gone through, but she wasn't a helpless female in need of a big strong man. She was brilliant and beautiful and courageous. Ron felt like the luckiest bloke in the world just to have her by his side.

As they walked towards the throng of people surrounding Harry, people stopped to congratulate them and wish them well. Dean and Seamus rushed to their side, shaking Ron's hand and hugging Hermione. Neville and Luna approached them as well. Hermione was relieved as Luna told her that her father had been found just one day after the battle and that they had spent the past month rebuilding their home. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she noticed how close Neville stood to Luna, a hand on the small of her back. Seamus noticed as well and much eyebrow wagging took place between him, Dean, and Ron. It felt just like being back at school and soon Harry came to join them.

They stood talking about everything and anything until the sun started to make its descent. The Weasley's also joined them, inviting everyone back to the Burrow for a light supper. Neville and Luna accepted although Dean and Seamus said they had to return home to their families.

It was much later, the moon was full in the sky as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat outside of the Burrow, watching fireflies flit back and forth in front of them. Neville was spending the night at Luna's house so they didn't have too far to travel. They had past the time companionably talking about school and such before the conversation turned to more current events.

Neville sat back on a lounge chair, Luna perched on its edge, and said, "So, did you hear 'bout the Malfoy's?"

Harry, who had been lazily stroking Ginny's hair, turned sharply towards Neville, "What do you mean? What happened to them?"

Neville sat up, clasping his hands together. "Well, they are going to be put on trial at the end of the month. All of them. They are being held in the Ministry."

Hermione wore a puzzled look on her face as she asked, "The Ministry? But why aren't they at Azkaban?"

This time Luna replied, "A source of my father's has said that Azkaban is temporarily closed. The new administration at the Ministry isn't too keen to use Dementors anymore as guards and until they figure out what they are going to do, all prisoners are being held in a temporary prison at the Ministry."

Ron voiced the question that was on their minds. "Draco too?"

Neville nodded, "From what my grandmother heard, yes, Draco too."

They sat quietly, pondering the severity of what Neville had revealed. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"We should do something," he said, "testify in his behalf, on all of their behalf."

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "Have you gone barmy or something? We are talking about Malfoy, right? The same Malfoy who almost got us killed in the Room of Requirement?"

"It wasn't Draco, Ron," said Hermione. "It was Crabbe who set that Fiendfyre. And I agree with Harry, we should do something. After all, it was Mrs. Malfoy who deceived Voldemort which allowed Harry to come out of the Forbidden Forest alive."

Ron just shook his head, not saying anything. He knew he was biased; he had always hated Draco and his cruel comments about his family and their economic status, or lack thereof. "We all made our choices," he said, "Draco chose the wrong side." He stood up, looking around at them. "I'll go and grab some more butterbeers." Before anyone could stop him, he turned and headed into the Burrow.

Hermione went to go after him but Ginny stopped her. "Don't—he's alright. He just needs a minute."

Hermione nodded, sitting back down on the blanket that she had been sharing with Ron. She knew that Ron would never be able to forgive Draco for not stopping Bellatrix from torturing her.

Harry broke the silence saying, "Draco didn't have a choice, though. I can see that now. He was always headed towards this destiny just as I was headed towards mine. Voldemort took my parents by killing them but, in a way, he took Draco's as well."

No one spoke until Ron returned with the drinks. They resumed their chatter about school and any tension that had existed soon dissipated. Hermione leaned back against Ron and could feel the tension leave his body as they relaxed with friends. There would be time to discuss Malfoy, but not tonight. Tonight it was time to enjoy each other and the simple pleasure of a comfortable spring night spent in the company of loved ones.

* * *

"I think your mum thinks we are going to starve to death on our own," said Hermione, collapsing in exhaustion on Ron's bed. Molly and Arthur, along with George and Ginny, were heading out on their trip the next morning and Hermione had spent the past two days in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny make meals for the three of them. She still couldn't believe that they were going to be here by themselves but it had been unavoidable. After the memorial service, Kingsley had pulled her, Ron, and Harry aside, saying that the Ministry was conducting interviews about the events leading up to the death of Voldemort. They would be expected to give official testimony. Their presence would be required for one or two days this week at the Ministry making it impossible for them to go to Romania and Shell Cottage. Hermione was disappointed, she had always wanted to go to Romania, but also thrilled at the prospect of being able to have Ron all to herself.

Ron had been cleaning out his Hogwarts chest and turned to see Hermione lying on his bed, one leg hanging off the edge. Her hair was slightly frizzy due to the humidity of an unseasonably warm day and the heat of his mum's kitchen. She wore a t-shirt and denim shorts, shorts that were riding up dangerously high. Her hands went over her head as she stretched, her body arching off the bed in the most erotic of ways. Ron dropped the trainer he was holding and went over to the bed. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of her muscles stretching. He noticed that her t-shirt had ridden up and her soft belly was exposed. He bent over and dropped a kiss on it and was rewarded with the sound of her gasping in surprise and then in pleasure.

He eased himself onto the bed, his lips still on her stomach. Ron felt Hermione's hands go through his hair and took it as a signal not to stop. He positioned himself more directly above her as his mouth continued to work its way up her stomach, his hands pushing her t-shirt out of the way. He heard her murmur his name softly and desire shot through him like lightening. He took his wand from his back pocket, using it to lock his bedroom door before he dropped it onto the floor.

Ron's lips felt like a hot iron on her stomach and chest. Hermione could feel her breath coming quicker and that familiar sensation starting to build within her, making her squirm underneath him. As he moved his mouth and her shirt up, Hermione called his name. She opened her eyes to see him hovering above her.

Ron looked down at her and his breath was taken away by the look of desire on her face. He watched in amazement as she took off her t-shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his bed.

"Your turn," she said, a smile playing about her lips. Ron obliged, feeling her hands pull off his t-shirt as well. He pushed her legs apart with his knees so he was lying directly on top of her, his lips finally finding hers in a kiss that was full of need and want. Hermione was making little moaning sounds as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, his hands on her breasts. She captured his tongue in her mouth, sucking on it in a way that drove Ron crazy with need. Before he realized it, she had flipped him over and was straddling him.

"Ron," she said as she dropped kisses across his bare chest, "you taste delicious." He groaned as he felt her tongue drag across his abdomen. Hermione wasn't sure what had come over her but she felt so empowered. Empowered, and dare she think it, sexy. She never thought she would ever feel this way but Ron brought it out of her. During the course of the day, she would catch him looking at her as if he had caught her without her clothes on. There would be such desire in his eyes that she would have to force herself to look away before her need to snog him overcame her. But secretly she was thrilled that he wanted her so much. Add to that fact that he had said he loved her and Hermione didn't think she could be any happier.

She looked down at him now and her breath caught in her throat. Hermione had always been attracted to Ron but it had first started as being attracted to him, to his personality. But now it had changed. She was so physically drawn to him that it frightened her. She couldn't be close to him without touching him whether it was a hand on his arm as he helped her dry dishes or a quick kiss on the nape of his neck. Hermione needed to feel some part of him. He was so bloody sexy, she thought as she moved her lips further down his stomach.

Ron looked down the length of his body at Hermione. She looked so incredibly hot, her hair wild as her lips moved across his chest and stomach. Although he had seen her in something black and lacy, the simple cotton bra she wore was more erotic than any naughty lingerie she could ever buy. She really had no idea what she did to him. He pulled her up to him as her mouth got dangerously close to the top of his jeans, kissing her hard. His mouth dipped down to her neck as his hands pulled down the straps of her bra exposing her breasts. He let his mouth move lower until he captured one hardened peak between his lips, sucking and biting it gently. Hermione cried out in pleasure and he instantly covered his mouth with hers, hoping no one had heard. His hands went to where his mouth had just left and he felt her moan again into his mouth. He quickly slipped one of his hands down to the edge of her shorts, his fingers caressing her stomach gently. Hermione was whimpering and Ron thought he would lose it as she whispered, "Please, Ron, please."

Without any hesitation, he unbuttoned her shorts, his hand moving over the outside of her knickers. Hermione pushed against him and he could feel how aroused she had become from his touches. As he slipped a finger inside of her, Hermione sighed with pleasure. Ron marveled at the velvety tightness that was wrapped around his finger. As he moved it slowly in and out he almost gasped as he felt Hermione reach her own hand down in between them, unzippering his jeans to grasp his hard length. Her hand began to move up and down and Ron mimicked her movement with his own.

They lay on his bed for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, their hands entwined in each other's bodies, until they reached bliss together. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they slowly came back down to earth. Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest, inhaling the musky smell of masculinity and sweat. There was rawness to the way that Ron smelled that made the desire start to build up within her once again and it was with a start that she realized she needed more from him. She needed to feel all of him.

Hermione looked at him, his eyes still closed, his face flushed, beads of sweat on his forehead. She kissed his eyelids softly then moved her lips down to his. She let her tongue outline his mouth. Ron opened his lips, allowing her entry. Their kiss started to deepen and Ron was amazed that he could become aroused so quickly after what had just happened. He was also amazed that Hermione seemed to want more, seemed to crave more of him. Their physical encounters had become progressively more intense and passionate and while they always left Ron fulfilled he couldn't help but want more as well.

He opened his eyes to see her looking at him. She smiled and said, "Your mum had sent me up here to see what you were doing and to let you know that lunch would be ready soon." She nuzzled his neck with her lips, biting gently.

Ron groaned in pleasure and murmured, "What are you doing to me, Hermione." He could feel her lips form a smile against his neck.

Her lips caught his earlobe and she whispered, "Do I really have to explain that to you Ronald?"

Ron flipped her over quickly so she was lying under him. He held himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. Her cheeks were pink and a flush of red was spreading on her chest, up towards her neck. He had noticed that the other night, that whenever she reached her climax, this lovely flush would start on her chest and work its way up. He loved it, loved knowing that he had caused it to happen. She was looking up at him with such desire in her eyes that he thought his heart must have stopped beating for a moment.

"I love you," he said, cursing himself for not being able to say something more eloquent, something more befitting for what he was feeling.

A wide smile broke on her face as she replied, "I love you too." Ron was lowering his head towards her face when he heard the sound of his mum calling everyone to lunch. He gave her a more chaste kiss then he originally intended and then pulled her off the bed.

As they quickly fixed their appearances, he said, "Mum certainly had you and Ginny busy this morning. What were you doing?" He watched as she fixed her bra before sliding on her t-shirt. It was wonderful removing her clothes but Ron found that watching Hermione get dressed was just as sexy. She turned to the small mirror over his dresser, picking up a brush to try to tame her hair.

"Well," she began, "she wants to make sure we have meals prepared for us while they are away so she had Ginny and I help her make about a five or six casseroles. Basically, all we did was chop vegetables all morning."

Ron nodded. He still couldn't believe his parents were going on the trip without them. Ginny had put up a good fight, but they were insisting that she come with them. They were probably going to be gone for a week, which would give Ron, Harry, and Hermione just enough time to fix up the shop for George and do whatever it was the Ministry wanted them to do. Ron's heart beat a little faster at the prospect of having Hermione to himself, all alone in the house. Harry had already dropped some not too subtle hints that he would spend the nights at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione turned to him, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, saying, "Ready?"

He looked over at her, taking in how her denim shorts accentuated her shapely legs, imagining for a moment how it would feel to have them wrapped around him. He certainly was 'ready' and he had a feeling Hermione was too.

He smiled and took her hand "Ready."


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Alone At Last

**A/N: I have to first apologize and give warning. The big moment won't be until the next chapter which I hope to upload before the weekend. I had originally thought it would happen in this one but it just started to get too long.**

**Also, I feel that I have to respond to some criticism about the Malfoy situation. Some readers had strong feelings about it. Let me just say that it will come up later in the story as a point of conflict. Ron and Hermione wouldn't be themselves without something to disagree about. I understand some of the points readers made but I am still undecided myself. Draco is really a mixed bag. I think as kids we all want to please our parents and wasn't that what he was doing? Not only pleasing them but trying to protect them as well. Yes, he could have walked away from it all but they are his parents and all he has known. Not that I am defending him but I see him as an interesting character.**

_Chapter 23: Alone At Last_

"And don't forget—"

"—that you can't leave wet clothes in the washing machine. We know mum, we know! Now get going before you miss the Portkey," said Ron. He rushed forward to give her a kiss just as she touched the teapot that had started to glow on the kitchen table. Ginny gave Harry one last lingering look and then they were gone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the kitchen watching as the teapot stopped glowing.

Harry turned to the other two saying, "So, what do you want to do now?" Harry instantly regretted the question as he watched Ron turn pink up to the tip of his ears. A quick glance at Hermione also confirmed that what his two best friends really wanted to do did not involve him at all.

Hermione, however, gathered herself together and replied, "I think maybe we should go take a peek at the shop and see what type of damage has been done. Today is Sunday and we aren't due to the Ministry until Tuesday. Maybe we can get some work done there today."

Ron and Harry both nodded to Hermione's great relief. Harry had been thinking along the right lines. The first thing that had crossed her mind was to do something with Ron, anything to be alone with him. She knew that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level but she was a little nervous about it. Hermione glanced over to Ron and she smiled at him. His face was faintly pink and she knew that he had probably been thinking about the same thing. Last night in his room, things had gotten heated and she was sure that they would have gone all the way if Harry hadn't suddenly turned up saying that Ginny was upset and had wanted to speak with Hermione.

Hermione had left Ron's room and returned to Ginny's, staying with the younger girl for the rest of the night. Ginny had been upset about not being able to stay behind with them but she was more concerned about Harry. She was still so frightened that something would happen to him. The two of them had been inseparable since the end of the war and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle being apart, even if it was just for a week. Hermione reassured her that she and Ron would do their best to keep Harry out of harm's way. They had done it for the past year after all. Ginny had finally drifted off to sleep but Hermione didn't return to Ron's room, knowing that the two boys had probably fallen asleep as well.

As they stood in the kitchen, Ron could feel himself become uncomfortably warm at Harry's words. Last night had been a testament to his strength when Harry had returned to his room. Even hours later, when Harry had thought Ron had fallen asleep and went to sleep himself, Ron had still been awake, trying to work a scheme in his head that would get Hermione back into his bed. He thought back to that night in Australia when they had also come so close and he had stopped himself. He wanted their first time to be special, something they would always remember. He had a few ideas rattling around his head; he just hoped that he would be able to pull them off.

After a quick breakfast, the three of them Disapparated to Diagon Alley. The streets were deserted and most of the shops were closed but it seemed obvious that those that had previously been boarded up were in the process of re-opening. Scaffolding was everywhere and there was evidence of rebuilding. As they turned the corner, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—to say that there had been damage was to say that Luna was slightly quirky. There were no longer any windows; all of them had been smashed, the glass lying about the sidewalk. As they moved closer, Hermione noticed a young woman standing in front, peering inside.

Hermione put her hand on the girl's shoulder saying, "Its Verity, isn't it?"

The girl turned, her eyes puffy from crying, and nodded. "Yes. I used to work here for the Weasley's." She caught sight of Ron saying, "But you're their younger brother, Ron, right?"

Ron nodded, thrown off slightly by the girl's turquoise hair. "Yes, I am."

This only caused Verity to cry and Ron looked at Hermione and Harry with an alarmed expression. Before anyone could move to comfort her, though, she wiped away her tears and said, "I'm sorry about your loss. Fred was wonderful. Both of them are wonderful. I would have attended his funeral but I only just arrived back in London." She paused before continuing. "My parents are Muggles you see and I had to get away with them. It was actually your brothers who helped me. They arranged for me and my parents to go to France, to live in the same village as your sister-in-law's parents." This brought on a fresh wave of tears, and Hermione put her arms around the older girl, handing her a tissue.

Verity eventually calmed down, thanking Hermione and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry cleared his throat and replied, "Well, George has not been doing so well, as you can imagine, and we thought that we might take a look around the shop and see what has to be done. You know, give him a fresh start so to speak."

Verity's eyes lit up. "What a marvelous idea! You must let me help you! I know where everything should go and what the inventory was prior to the shop closing. Please, please, say yes!"

Ron spoke. "Of course you must help! That's brilliant of you Verity, thank you!"

Verity squealed in delight hurling herself at Ron, jumping up and down. Ron turned a violent shade of red, looking quickly at Hermione, hoping that she wasn't upset. However, her and Harry, were both hiding smiles behind their hands. Ron finally was able to disentangle himself from Verity saying, "Well, since that's settled, let's go in."

The shop was even more of a disaster on the inside. The phrase "Blood Traitors" had been spray painted on almost every wall, reminding Ron of how they had found Hermione's house. Any items that had been on shelves were thrown about the shop, most of them destroyed but still emitting sounds or sparks, shells of their former magical selves. Verity led them to the back of the shop where the door leading to the stockroom was. Although it was damaged to the extreme, it had held up against whatever dark magic the Death Eaters had tried to use to open it.

Verity let out a sigh of relief, looking at Ron. "Your brothers cast many enchantments to protect their inventory. It looks like they worked." She withdrew her wand and moved it in very intricate motions, muttering spells under her breath. The door started to glow orange and opened on its own accord. The four of them peered in and smiled as they saw rows and rows of shelves all containing the items that had been Fred and George's pride and joy.

"Let's go back out to the shop and start there," said Ron.

As they walked back out and took in the devastation, Verity said, "That graffiti most likely won't come off with any spells or charms—it was put there with Dark Magic. My boyfriend is a carpenter and has some friends who are painters. I am sure he could get some paint for us." She stopped looking sheepish. "He is a Muggle. I never got through my years at Hogwarts. Like Fred and George, it just wasn't for me."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Ron said, "That would be great Verity but just as long as we are able to make it look just like it did before. Fred and George had a clear vision of what they wanted this place to look like. George would only be hurt if it looked different from when they first opened it."

Hermione glanced at Ron as he took in the damage. She could see his wheels turning, his mind trying to recreate what the shop had once looked like. She was filled with pride as she realized how important it was for him to make everything perfect for George when he returned. Hermione wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment but comforted herself in the knowledge that she would have him all to herself later on that night.

The rest of the day was spent restoring as much order to the shop as possible. With the exception of a quick lunch break taken at the Leakey Cauldron, the four of them worked non-stop. Shelves needed to be repaired, floorboards fixed, and display cases mended. New glass needed to be ordered for the windows. The amount of dust that had accumulated was also staggering. It was close to six in the evening when they decided to finally call it quits. They said good-bye to Verity who promised to send an owl to the Burrow to let them know if she was able to get the paint from her boyfriend.

The Burrow was a welcome sight for the three of them. They staggered into the kitchen, collapsing onto the chairs surrounding the table. After a moment, Ron pushed himself up and took one of the pre-made casseroles left by his mum out of the freezer and popped it into the oven. He looked over at Hermione and smiled. She had dust and grime on her face, her hair was a frizzy mess and barely contained in her ponytail. She looked up, realizing he was staring at her, and blushed slightly, knowing that she looked a fright.

She stood up from the table and said, "If you guys don't mind, I am going to use the shower first. I promise I won't be long." Ron and Harry watched as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ron, a smile playing about his lips, saying, "You know, I don't have to eat here. I am sure Kreacher will fix me something at Grimmauld Place."

Ron smiled, shaking his head. "No, that's alright Harry. Hermione would want you to be here—at least for dinner, anyway."

"Whatever you say mate," said Harry rising from the table. "I will pop over there now, though, just to take a shower so I don't have to wait for Hermione to come out. I'll be back in an hour, alright?"

Ron nodded, "Sure, sounds good." He watched as Harry spun on the spot, leaving the kitchen with a resounding "pop." Ron checked on the casserole then poured two glasses of pumpkin juice before heading up the stairs. He could hear the shower as he went past the bathroom door, stopping to put one of the glasses of juice in Ginny's room before he continued up to his own.

He lay down on his bed, thinking that he would close his eyes just for a moment. He wasn't sure how long he actually slept. It had felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes. He awoke to Hermione standing above him, her hair still wet, already wearing her pajamas.

"Ron," she said, "it's your turn."

Before she could protest he pulled her down next to him on the bed, rolling her over so he was above her. He kissed her hard, tasting the pumpkin juice on her lips. Throughout the day he had stolen glances of her cleaning and working hard to fix the shop. She had looked so sexy, slightly sweaty and dirty, her shirt damp with perspiration and sticking to the best parts of her. She looked even better now.

Hermione broke Ron's kiss asking, "Where's Harry?"

Ron nuzzled her neck with his mouth replying, "He's at Grimmauld Place showering. He'll be back for dinner in a little while."

"Oh," was all Hermione could manage as Ron kissed her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair, urging him closer. He smelt musky and sweaty from the day's work and she found it incredibly attractive. She thought back to all of the times at school when he would return from Quidditch practice, still in his gear. Sometimes he would sit down next to her and tell her how practice had gone. He smelled then like the way he smelled now—like a man.

Ron moved his mouth back to her lips, sliding his tongue between them to explore her mouth. Hermione moaned against him and his hands instantly went to her breasts. He could feel her legs wrap around his waist and he realized that they were getting to a point where it would be hard to stop. He broke the kiss, looking down at her saying, "I should probably get in the shower before Harry comes back."

Hermione bit her lower lip, trying to fight the building sensation that was coming from between her legs. "Yeah, you probably should," she said. Ron leaned down to give her one more kiss before standing. He went over to his closet, pulling out some clean clothes and then turned around to look at her. She had sat up but was still lying on his bed. Her hair was tousled, her lips damp and her eyes were clouded with desire. He cursed himself for telling Harry to come back.

Ron thought maybe he could send him an owl and then come back up here, shower be damned, but Hermione rose from his bed saying that she would check on dinner. Just as she was walking past him, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him so he could feel her soft body against his hard one. He lifted her chin with his finger, looking her in the eyes. "I love you," he said softly, as he kissed her.

Hermione felt herself melt against Ron, pushing him slightly so his back was against the wall. She leaned into him so he could feel all of her pressed into him. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and a surge of desire coursed through her entire body. Hermione didn't think she would be able to take anymore. She pulled away this time, not saying a word as she left him in his room, literally panting after her. Ron cursed Harry one more time and then headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Dinner had been a simple affair but the three of them had been a sorry sight. They could barely keep their eyes open and Hermione had insisted that Harry stay the night. He reluctantly said yes, although there were a lot of intense stares exchanged between him and Ron before he did so. It worked out better, he said, for he had promised Luna's father the first newspaper interview about his fight with Voldemort and the quest for the Horcruxes. He planned on spending the whole morning at the Lovegoods before returning to Grimmauld Place in the afternoon. He had ordered some furniture and was expecting a delivery the next day.

The three of them sat in the living room, Ron and Harry playing a few games of chess before they gave up from fatigue. Ron glanced over to see that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, one of her Muggle books open on her chest. He looked at the title: "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte. He wasn't familiar with it. He would make a point of asking her about it tomorrow.

"I'll sleep in Ginny's room if you want," whispered Harry. Not giving Ron a chance to respond, Harry headed up towards the stairs.

Ron looked down again at Hermione. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. He took the book off her chest, laying it on the coffee table. As gently as he could, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room, lying her down on the bed. He used his wand to turn off the lights and then climbed in beside her. She instinctively turned on her side, pulling herself closer to him, her arm draped across his chest. Ron smiled. It wasn't how he thought they would be spending their first night alone in the Burrow together but it would do.

* * *

Hermione awoke and wondered with a start how she had ended up in Ron's bed. The last thing she remembered was putting down her book to watch Harry and Ron play chess. She also became aware of the fact that Ron was not with her. She turned over on her stomach to peer out the window and could see the sun shining—it was going to be another beautiful day. Hermione lay her head back down on the pillow and stretched before she hopped out of the bed. She wondered where Ron and Harry had gone to.

After a visit to the bathroom, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to find Ron at the stove, stirring a pot of porridge.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said, winking. Ron didn't think there would ever come a time when he would tire of seeing her in the morning, in her pajamas, sleep still clinging to her. Her hair was an absolute disaster and he loved it.

Hermione slid behind the kitchen table as he brought her a cup of tea. She smiled up at him and, just as he turned back towards the stove, she caught his wrist, pulling him down towards her. She kissed him softly on the lips saying, "I missed you this morning."

Ron smiled, his heart skipping a beat. Leaving her in his bed had been difficult but he needed to take care of a few things before she woke-up. Ever since he had learned that they would be staying behind instead of going to visit his brothers, Ron had been working on a plan for the perfect day. And today was the day.

"I had a couple of things I needed to do and you looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you up," he replied. He kissed the tip of her nose before turning back to the stove to stir her porridge before it burned.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You're being awfully mysterious," she said, taking a sip from her teacup. She watched as he spooned some porridge into a bowl for her, then, to her utter amazement, added the toppings that she liked. He presented it to her with a flourish before sitting down across from her, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Ron laughed at her surprised expression. "C'mon, Hermione. Did you really think I didn't know how you like your porridge? I've been watching you eat it for seven years!"

Hermione blushed, not knowing what to say. She felt tears prick her eyes and cursed herself for being so sentimental. It was only breakfast, she thought.

Ron's face softened as he saw the emotion in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "So," he began, "I thought maybe we could go on another date today. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds lovely," she said. "Is that why you were up early?"

"Maybe," he said as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. Before he could explain anymore, however, Harry came down the stairs to join them.

"Morning," he said to both of them, grabbing a bowl and helping himself to some cereal.

"Morning," they both said in unison, causing Harry to chuckle.

Breakfast passed quickly. Hermione was doing the dishes as Harry got ready to go to Luna's. Ron was sitting at the table, looking over the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Well," said Harry, "I guess I'm off then. I'll see you two in the morning."

Hermione almost dropped the dish she had in her hand. "The morning? You mean you're not coming back here tonight?"

"Nah," he said, "I'll probably just spend the night at Grimmauld Place then meet both of you at the Ministry tomorrow." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but couldn't help noticing how red Ron was becoming. Harry turned away, trying to hide his smile. He knew what Ron was planning but didn't want Hermione to know that he knew. He walked over to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek saying, "I'll give your love to Luna and Neville." With a sly smile and nod to Ron, he Disapparated on the spot.

Hermione put the last dish away, turning around to look at Ron. They were truly alone for the first time since returning from Australia. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure that he could hear it.

"So," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "what are we going to do today?"

A slow grin spread across Ron's face as he said, "We are going to go to the beach. I have a few more things I need to do so I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind packing lunch for the both of us and getting some stuff together. I'll only be gone a little while. I thought we could leave around 10:30 or so. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," was her response. The beach. Her mind instantly went to their time at Shell Cottage and the walks they had taken along the water. She had treasured those moments. Hermione could feel tears prick her eyes again. This was certainly going to be a day to remember.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in Ginny's room. She had put an extension charm on her beach tote, packing towels, sun block, a beach blanket, and other things they might need. Downstairs in the kitchen was a small cooler with sandwiches, fruit, and water. The only thing she needed to do was change into her bathing suit—the cause for her concern. She had two. One was a dark green one-piece, no frills. The other was a red two-piece that her mother had insisted she buy two summers ago. The top was a halter that clasped in the front with a buckle. The bottom also had two buckles on the side, matching the one on the top. It was sophisticated, if one could even say that about a bathing suit, but sexy at the same time. Hermione liked that it pushed her breasts up, giving them the appearance of being larger than they really were. Red or green, she thought, as she stared down at both of them on the bed. If Ginny was here, she would say go with the red even though Hermione would be more inclined to wear the green. Red it is, she thought, slipping it on.

Hermione looked at the clock realizing it was almost time to go. She quickly put on a denim skirt and t-shirt, sliding her feet into her flip-flops before grabbing the tote and heading down the stairs. Ron was already in the kitchen, the cooler in his hands. He had on orange plaid bathing trunks and an orange shirt that clashed wildly with his ginger hair. "All set?" he asked.

"Ready to go," she replied, holding out her hand to him. They walked out the door, Ron pausing only to close and lock it.

"Are we flying?" Hermione asked. She had been secretly hoping they would since it would give her the opportunity to hold Ron.

"No," said Ron, "I thought it would be better to Disapparate. Here we go!"

Hermione felt the uncomfortable pulling sensation before her feet hit solid ground. The first thing she noticed was the smell of the salt air and that her feet were wet. Looking up, she realized they were standing under what looked to be a pier.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Brighton," replied Ron, "under the pier to be more exact. I thought it would be a discreet place for us to arrive."

Hermione had never been to Brighton but her parents had been when they were younger. They walked out from under the pier to see that the beach was starting to get crowded. Ron led her away from where many families with small children had set up, before picking a spot that wouldn't be in danger from the tide that would surely rise later.

Hermione took out the blanket from her bag and Ron helped her spread it across the sand. The sun was dazzling as it sparkled off the water. There was not a cloud in the sky and she was glad that she had brought the extra big bottle of sun block. She kicked off her flip-flops, setting her bag down on the blanket, next to where Ron had dropped the cooler.

Ron watched as Hermione unbuttoned her skirt, shimmying it down past her knees before kicking it off entirely. His jaw almost hit the sand as she removed her t-shirt and revealed the red bikini that had been concealed underneath. Maybe such a public place was a bad idea, he thought. She looked spectacular and he wanted nothing more than to lie her down on the blanket and see how quick he could have her bikini off of her.

Hermione flushed under his stare. She shifted from one foot to another before saying, "What? Does it look alright? I really didn't want to buy it but my mum thought it would be perfect for the holiday we took in France two summers ago." She hated her knees. They were too knobby and her hips were too wide. She thought for sure that was what Ron was staring at.

Ron shook his head, "No, you look brilliant. I really think you need to start wearing it all the time, you know, instead of what you usually wear."

Hermione chuckled as she put her clothes back in her bag. Ron reluctantly took his eyes from her. He pulled off his own shirt and he felt red as realized just how white his body was. He looked over to the bottle of sun block, glad that Hermione had sprung for the economy size. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him, a kind of dazed expression on her face.

"I'm blinding you with my paleness, aren't I?" he asked, half-kidding but half-serious as well.

Hermione laughed. He certainly was white but she had been taken in by his muscular frame, not his lack of color. He had come a long way from the lanky, young boy with dirt on his nose. She had gotten so used to the feel of him under her fingers but didn't really have a lot of opportunity to study him so close without his t-shirt on. Hermione was glad he had picked an outing that required very little clothing.

"Let me put some lotion on you," she said. She knelt down on the blanket with the lotion in hand. He got down in front of her, his back to her face. She put a large amount of lotion on his back, apologizing as he jolted from its coldness. Hermione moved her hand in circles over the wide expanse of his back, reveling in the feel of his muscles. She could feel her face grow warm as she finished. Ron turned around to face her. She gave him a smile, handing him the bottle saying, "Do me?"

Ron swallowed hard, nodding. He really was regretting his choice of location for this date. The feel of her hands on him was almost more than he could take. He watched as Hermione turned her back to him, lifting her hair up so he could get the lotion on her evenly. He squirted some into his hands, rubbing them together before spreading it on her back, taking care to get under the thin straps of her top. He took a deep breath before repeating the same motion except moving his hands over her waist, towards the small of her back. Ron wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard her sigh. He let out his breath, recapping the bottle saying, "Done."

Hermione let down her hair and stood. "Thanks, but give it here. I need to do the rest."

Ron tossed her the bottle and sat back down on the blanket. He watched as she spread the lotion up and down her legs and arms before using more on her chest and her stomach. He almost groaned as her fingers dipped below the edge of her bikini top, skimming the top of her breasts. Ron looked around quickly, making sure no one was watching them too carefully, before pulling her down on the blanket next to him.

"Ron!" she said. "Someone will see!"

"I really don't bloody care, Hermione," he said as he gently pushed her down, lying next to her but supporting himself on his elbows as he captured her mouth with his. She smelt like coconuts, the suntan lotion he guessed. Despite her protest, she responded to his kiss with eagerness, her tongue searching for his. He let his hand skim over her breasts before coming to rest lightly on her stomach. Hermione broke the kiss, opening her eyes to look at him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire from that one embrace.

"Maybe we should have stayed closer to the Burrow," Ron said, looking down at her.

Hermione laughed, "Don't be silly, this was a terrific idea. C'mon, I put a Frisbee in my bag, let's have a catch."

Ron wasn't sure what was funnier: the fact that Hermione had packed a Frisbee or watching her try to throw it. He took the opportunity to hold her close, teaching her how to throw it correctly. They passed the next hour playing, Ron enjoying the view of Hermione running and jumping. Hermione, in turn, would remember her impromptu Frisbee throwing lesson for some time, especially the feel of Ron's strong arms around her.

They decided to go into the water, which was cold but refreshing. Ron swam out past the breaking waves, turning to see that Hermione was behind him. His feet barely skimmed the ground as he grabbed Hermione, pulling her towards him. She gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ron let his hands drift down her back onto her bottom. Hermione smiled at him as she brushed her mouth against his, licking the drips of salt water from his lips. Ron quickly opened his mouth under hers, allowing his tongue to explore her lips before letting it drift to her neck and then up to her ear. He could feel her shiver against him.

"Cold?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No quite the opposite actually," she whispered in his ear. Ron smiled against her neck, his hands getting bolder as they drifted back up to caress her breasts through her bikini top, their tips hardened from both her growing desire for him and the coldness of the water. Hermione moaned in his ear, moving herself against him before she remembered they were in a very public place. She suddenly removed her legs from around his waist. Ron grabbed her quickly, as she realized she couldn't reach the bottom of the water from where they stood.

"Maybe we should go back in," she said, "You know, eat lunch. Sound good?"

Ron nodded and followed her back to the shore. They ate their sandwiches, having become absolutely ravenous from the fresh salt air. After reapplying lotion, they both laid down on the blanket, Hermione taking out the book she had been reading the night before. She passed over Ron's Quidditch magazine to him and they lay side by side, reading but always touching, whether it was a hand on a back or their feet rubbing against one another. They drifted off to sleep, the combination of their full bellies and the warm sun making them drowsy. When they awoke, the heat had gone from the day but it was still brilliantly sunny.

Ron stood, stretching. "Let's pack it in. We can go up to the Pavilion and get an ice cream before we go." Hermione nodded in agreement, pulling her skirt and t-shirt out of the bag. Ron sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a crease coming to her brow.

"Nothing, except that your covering that lovely body of yours again. Did I tell you we have a swimming hole at the Burrow? I think maybe we should go there tomorrow but only if you promise to wear that bikini again."

Hermione smiled, swatting at him lightly. They quickly packed their belongings then headed up to the Pavilion. They bought two ice cream cones, a chocolate for Ron and a strawberry for Hermione. They sat on a bench, watching as tourists strolled down the boardwalk. Ron almost dropped his cone as he watched the way Hermione's tongue licked the ice cream.

"Really Ron, didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare," said Hermione with a sly smile. If Ron didn't know any better, he could swear she had been doing it on purpose. They finished their cones and walked down under the same pier where they had arrived.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, ready to Disapparate but she stopped him.

"You did it again," she said, looking up at him.

Ron's brow furrowed. "Did what?"

"Planned another perfect day," she said as she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Ron smiled holding her close, "It's not over yet." He kissed her back, grabbing her hand and turning on the spot, leaving Hermione to wonder what other tricks he had up his sleeve.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour:  Sweet Surrender

**A/N: Major warning: fluff and steam ahead. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

_Chapter 24: Sweet Surrender_

Hermione smoothed down her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. She glanced at the clock seeing that it was almost time to meet Ron. Her heart had been pounding in anticipation since they had returned from the beach. Ron had said that he would take care of dinner. All she needed to do was to meet him in the kitchen at 7:00. As she had gotten ready, delicious smells wafted up to Ginny's room as well as the sound of Ron using a few choice curse words. With one more glance at the mirror, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

When they had returned to the Burrow, Ron had been so mysterious about how the evening was going to be spent. He had all but banished her to the upper levels of the house, which was fine with Hermione. She wanted to make sure she looked her absolute best for him. She had spent an extraordinary amount of time in the shower, followed by a quick soak in the tub. Then the difficult part came: trying to figure out what to wear. Hermione swore that as soon as she was able to, she was going to go clothes shopping. She felt everything she owned was unflattering or unfeminine. As she had dug deep into her suitcase, she finally pulled out a sundress that she had forgotten about. It was pale yellow with tiny blue flowers that was quite fitted and held up by thin straps. Blue flats that had an open-toe completed the outfit. Hermione had never worn it before; she honestly couldn't remember why she had bought it but was extremely grateful that she had.

As she walked into the kitchen the first thing she noticed was that it was empty: no Ron, no food, nothing. Then she spotted the note on the counter. It was written in Ron's impossibly tiny handwriting and said "Follow the lights." Hermione's faced scrunched up. What lights, she thought. She turned around, searching the kitchen, and then she noticed the door was open. She stepped outside, taking a moment to appreciate the fast approaching dusk. Then she saw them: luminaries lighting a path towards the orchard. She smiled as she started to follow it, her heart beating a little quicker at the knowledge that he would be waiting for her once she got to the end.

The path ended in the open meadow that had been used as a Quidditch pitch just two summers ago. Hermione gasped as she took in the sight before her. In the center of the meadow was Ron, standing by a table set for two. All around little Japanese lanterns had been magically suspended in the air. Her stomach did somersaults as she took in Ron's appearance. He was wearing a simple white button down shirt, the first few buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing his strong forearms. He had on his best jeans too. Hermione cringed as she could see his nose was quite red, probably due to their visit to the beach earlier that day.

Ron rushed forward, not being able to wait for her to walk the rest of the way towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in how beautiful she looked. Her dress hugged all of her curves and her hair was curling about her lovely face. As he got closer to her, he held out a bouquet of flowers.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the bouquet. The flowers were her favorite: Gerber daisies.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well," he said sheepishly, "you said it once back during our fourth year and I tucked it away for future reference."

Hermione buried her nose in them, inhaling their earthy smell. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She looked around her saying, "This is wonderful Ron. How did you do it?"

He grinned and replied, "Well, I had a little help." He paused before continuing. "You look beautiful. I hope you aren't tired of hearing me say that, I plan on saying it a lot more tonight."

Hermione laughed, flushing slightly. He reached over and touched her hair, letting his fingers drift down her neck. Ron cleared his throat and then asked, "Hungry?"

"Ravenous," she said. He led her over to the table, pulling out her chair for her before sitting down himself. There were several covered plates before them and he pulled the top off of each one with a flourish.

"It's called fondue," he said. "I sent an owl to Fleur yesterday and she told me how to make it." He shrugged then said, "It's a French thing. There is cheese that you dip bread and vegetables in and then there is hot oil to cook meat in as well as some dipping sauces. That one over there has chocolate and fruit for dessert." He handed her over a long thin fork. "Here, this one's for you."

Ron watched as she speared a crusty piece of bread, dipping it into the cheese. He almost dropped his fork as she blew gently on it before popping it into her mouth. She licked her lips in pleasure before saying, "Ron this is delicious! Try it!" She speared another piece of bread, dipping it in the cheese then offering it to him. He leaned over and bit it off her fork, forgetting to blow on it. He began sputtering as the hot cheese hit the back of his throat. He coughed, his eyes starting to water. He grabbed his glass of wine, taking a larger gulp then he intended. Hermione had jumped out of her chair, running around to his side of the table, and began to thump him on the back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming to kneel beside his chair. He looked down at her and felt like a fool. Here he had spent so much time trying to plan the perfect night and he was already ruining it.

Ron reached down and pulled her up a little faster than he had planned which resulted in her ending up on his lap. Hermione's hands went around his neck to steady herself. She smiled at him and he felt his embarrassment melt away. "I'm fine," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good," she said, standing, "because I am still ravenous." He regretfully let her go; the feel of her firm bottom on his lap had woken the beast of desire within him.

Hermione sat back down, feeling slightly flushed. Not only did Ron look fantastic, he also smelled wonderful. She wanted nothing more than to hop back in his lap and bury her face in his neck. She squirmed slightly on her chair then used her fork to pierce a cherry tomato, dipping it once again into the cheese.

Thank God for Fleur, Ron thought. He would definitely have to remember to send her a birthday gift or, at the very minimum, a card. She had suggested fondue as something romantic but he had no idea how erotic it would be to watch Hermione as she ate it. She had speared a strawberry and was dipping it into the melted chocolate. Ron watched as she tentatively touched her tongue to the tip, before wrapping her lips around the whole berry and biting into it. He was praying that she would try the banana next and almost suggested it.

She fed him again from her fork, this time taking care to blow the heat off of his food as well. The rest of the dinner passed without another choking incident and they talked about his family's visit to Romania and Shell Cottage, speculating as to whether Bill and Fleur would be having a boy or girl. Ron told Hermione it would be poetic justice for him to have a girl. Bill had been quite the ladies man when he was younger and the thought of him having to contend with a teenage daughter and her suitors one day was hysterical. The sun set behind the orchards but the heat and humidity of the day still remained. Ron had been hoping that the stars would come out but as he looked up, he saw a burst of lightening in the distance.

The heavy air was suddenly broken by a crash of thunder. Ron and Hermione both looked up to see spectacular lightening flash across the evening sky followed by large raindrops.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "Quick, let's make a run for it." Ron pulled her along, both of them laughing as the rain started to come down harder. By the time they reached the Burrow, they were both wet. Ron pulled her inside just as another rumble of thunder rent the air.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, peering out the door in the direction of the orchard before closing it, "everything will be ruined!"

Ron turned to look at her, knowing that if he lived to be a hundred he would always remember the way she looked in this moment. Her hair was damp and curling, rainwater beading up and down her arms. Her lovely dress was wet, clinging even more to her body than it had when it was dry. He could make out every curve. She was smiling but it started to fade as she saw the intensity in which he was looking at her. He could see that her breath was coming quicker as her chest rose and fell.

Although she should have felt cold, Hermione felt nothing but a surge of heat course through her body as Ron gazed at her. She could see his eyes fill with desire as they went up and down her form. He had looked so handsome tonight but he looked positively rakish now. His hair was wet and he used a hand to push it off of his face. His white shirt was sticking to him and Hermione's eyes watched a thin trail of water make its way down from his neck to his chest before disappearing from view. His own laughter died in his throat as he saw how she was looking at him.

Ron crossed the small space between them, pulling Hermione against him. His mouth found hers, his lips moving softly over her own. He could taste the sweet rainwater on them and it only made him want to taste more of her. Ron's hands went around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, then letting them trail down her lower back, coming to rest on her bottom.

Hermione moaned lightly as she felt his hands grasp her firmly and she opened her mouth under his, allowing her tongue to explore his lips. She let her fingers play with the wet hair that was brushing the collar of his shirt before moving them down his chest, undoing some buttons so she could slip her hands underneath.

Hermione's light touch on his chest had set Ron on fire. Her mouth moved off of his, down his neck, licking the raindrops. Ron groaned as she began to suck on his earlobe and he pulled her more firmly against him. Another clap of thunder jolted them and Ron reluctantly pulled away from Hermione, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs towards his room.

He pushed opened the door, allowing her to walk in ahead of him. Hermione put her hands to her mouth to cover her gasp. Candles were lit everywhere in Ron's room, casting it in a beautiful glow. She turned to look at him, tears starting to prick her eyes. She looked over to his bed, realizing that he had charmed it to be larger than it really was.

Ron looked a little sheepish saying, "It's not too much, is it?"

Hermione crossed the room to where he was standing saying, "It's perfect." She reached up and kissed him gently. She drew him into the middle of the room, her lips never leaving his. Ron could feel her fingers move down his chest undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She pushed it off of him, letting it drop to the floor. Her hands drifted down his chest, relishing the feel of its hardness under her fingertips. She let them move lower, skimming the top of his jeans and she could feel Ron's breath catch in his throat. Hermione pulled back from his lips, looking him steadily in the eyes as she slowly and deliberately opened the top button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper before pushing them over his narrow hips. Ron let them fall to the floor then kicked them off along with his socks.

Hermione walked around him slowly, letting her hands work up and down his arms, feeling his strong muscles. She stood behind him, dropping kisses from his neck down his shoulders to his back. Her hands trailed down, until they came to rest on his backside, which felt firm under her fingers. She came to stand in front of him again, kissing his chest. Hermione let her tongue drag down his stomach, kneeling as her mouth went lower, skimming the edge of his boxers. Ron groaned and dragged her up, roughly pulling her against him. He kissed her hard, moving her backwards towards his newly enlarged bed. Hermione's legs hit the back of it and she fell, pulling Ron down with her. He moved her until she was in the center, her hair spread out over the pillows.

Ron's body burned in the spots that Hermione had kissed. He bent down to her, kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth. He let his hands drift over her dress, skimming her breasts. He could feel their hardened tips through the thin fabric. Ron sat up to look down at her once more. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her lips were invitingly plump from their kisses. He moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing down the straps of her dress, moving one hand behind her to undo the zipper. He pulled it down gently over her hips until it was past her knees. With every inch the dress moved down, her bra and knickers were revealed. She was wearing a set of light pink lace. It did nothing to conceal her but Ron had a feeling that was the general idea. The bra pushed up her breasts seductively and he could see her nipples through the material. He bent his head down, taking one in his mouth, sucking lightly over the fabric before repeating the same action with the other. Hermione moaned his name and he felt her hands go through his hair. He moved his mouth down her stomach, nipping her tight skin lightly. Ron stopped just short of where her knickers were, looking up at her from between her legs, before he flipped her over. Hermione gasped as he moved her hair off of her back, kissing the soft skin of her nape before letting his lips drag over her shoulders and then down her back. Her knickers barely concealed the cheeks of her bottom, accentuating their lovely roundness. Hermione shivered at the feel of his mouth on her, his rough skin scraping against her soft skin in beautiful contradiction. Goosebumps went up and down her body and she felt a surge of desire shoot through her.

Ron turned her over once again. The strap of her bra had fallen off one shoulder and her breasts were practically spilling out. Hermione sat up, kneeling before him on the bed. He reached around, unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Hermione grabbed his hand, kissing each of his fingertips before placing it over her left breast. He could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath it. He raised his other hand to cover her right breast, pushing her gently back down onto the bed. Ron marveled at how perfectly she fit into his hands. He kissed her as he caressed each of her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he felt her hips start to rise against him. Her hands went down between them, slipping into his boxer shorts where she grasped him. Ron sucked in his breath as he felt her hand work up and down, making him even harder then he already was. He moved his mouth down to her breasts again, kissing their roundness before licking each nipple. He moved his other hand down, pushing aside the fabric of her lace knickers, damp with her arousal, slipping his finger inside of her. She was so wet and it excited him even more. His tongue moved around her breast, flicking the nipple as his finger went in and out of her.

Hermione was bucking against him but her hand hadn't left his hard length. She used her other hand to push down his boxer shorts and Ron wriggled out of them. Her eyes widened at the sight of him naked and Ron flushed a little.

"You're so, so, magnificent," said Hermione. Ron flushed even harder which made Hermione smile. His mouth went up to hers and her breath was taken away by the intensity of his kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck, whispering "I love you" as he took her earlobe in his mouth, gently sucking on it.

Hermione murmured "I love you too" as his mouth moved back down towards her breasts, detouring only momentarily as he continued down her stomach. He stopped, sitting back on his heels, looking her in the eyes as he pulled down her knickers, flinging them over his shoulder. Ron's breath caught in his throat as he looked down the length of Hermione's naked body. It was everything he imagined it would be and more. "Hermione, you're gorgeous," he said. He didn't give her a chance to protest, instead covering her mouth with his. His fingers went back to her opening, gently probing. Hermione lifted her hips against him, grinding into his hand. He moved his mouth down the length of her body once again, gently pushing her legs open.

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron dipped his head between her legs. Then, she felt his tongue on her, on the most sensitive part of her. His finger continued to move in and out as his tongue explored. She could feel it move up and down before returning to the center of her desire. He sucked on it lightly before moving his tongue back and forth across it, going faster and faster until Hermione felt herself explode. She cried his name with her release, her hands going through his hair. Ron raised himself up to see the pure ecstasy on Hermione's face. Her eyes opened as she looked at his hard length saying, "Ron, please, I need you, please." Her hips were still moving and although she had just reached her climax, she still felt desire coursing through her.

Ron pulled himself up to her, entwining his fingers through hers as he pushed himself gently into her. Hermione gasped at the burning feeling as he pushed in even further. She felt as if she was being stretched and she tried to relax against him.

Ron looked down at her saying, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" He prayed she wouldn't say yes. Her eyes were slightly damp and he saw the discomfort there; he knew that the first time for girls wasn't always pleasurable.

Hermione shook her head, "No, please, don't stop." But he did again, a look of concern flashing across his face. "But wait," he said, "I forgot, to, I mean, I don't have any—"

Hermione put a finger to his lips saying, "I have that part covered Ron."

He nodded, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he pushed further into her, groaning as he felt her tightness envelope him. He was about to ask her again if she was alright when he felt her legs go around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. He began to move in and out of her slowly, his desire being pushed even further. She felt incredible and he looked down to see her staring at him, a look of wonder in her eyes. He kissed her, his lips moving gently across hers as he moved within her.

As quickly as the burning sensation had appeared it was quickly replaced with a burning need. Hermione reveled in the feeling of him inside her; she felt complete. He began to move and she wrapped her legs around him, needing to feel more of him. She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her again, all the while their hips moving against each other in an age old rhythm. Hermione called his name over and over, thinking she would never get enough of him. She let her hands drift down to his backside where she dug her nails into him, urging him to go faster.

It was more than Ron could take. Hermione was saying his name, pushing him even further into her. He could feel it coming and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. With one final thrust, he shuddered, releasing himself into her, calling her name out before collapsing onto her soft body. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair, whispering words of love into her ear. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she held him against her, enjoying the full feeling of him still inside of her, his heart pounding against her own. He rolled onto his side, pulling her to him so he could look at her face.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. "That wasn't terribly painful, was it?"

Hermione smiled at the look of concern on his face. She brushed her fingers across his brow, replying, "Only for a moment. But then it was simply amazing." She wanted to say more, she wanted to tell him how good it felt to have him inside her, how wonderful his body had felt against hers but the words couldn't reach her lips, she was smiling so much. "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her, their legs still entangled with one another. He stroked her hair and he felt her hands run up and down his back. The house could have been on fire and Ron didn't think he would be able to get up to save their lives.

They lay together, their bodies glowing in the candlelight. Ron could feel Hermione's breathing become steady and knew that she had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He held her even tighter, his own eyelids starting to become droopy. He wanted to remember every bit of this moment, the way her silken limbs were wrapped around him, the feeling of her soft skin under his hands, the scent of their lovemaking hanging heavy in the air. Ron knew that Hermione loved him but tonight he had truly made her his.

Hermione awoke sometime in the middle of the night. Most of the candles had burned out, only one or two still emitting a weak flame. Ron was snoring lightly besides her and she snuggled closer to him, brushing her naked body against his. She felt deliciously languid, like her limbs were melting into Ron's. She didn't want to leave him but she desperately needed to use the loo. Trying not to wake him, Hermione slipped out of Ron's arms and slid off of the bed. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could, Ron's button down, and slipped it on. She brought the collar up to her nose, inhaling the scent of him that still lingered there. Although she knew they were alone in the house, she wasn't comfortable enough to traipse around in the nude. There was also a slight chill; the thunderstorm earlier had ushered in cooler air.

Hermione quickly went down to the bathroom. As she finished up and went to turn off the light, she paused a moment, looking at her reflection. She looked the same but she didn't feel the same. She smiled at herself, although it quickly became a grimace as she took in the state of her hair. It didn't matter now, she thought, turning off the light and heading back up to Ron's room.

When she walked in, Ron was sitting up in bed, the sheets in a tangle at his waist. He looked incredibly hot, sitting like that. Ron in turn felt his mouth water at the sight of Hermione wearing his shirt. She had buttoned it but left the first few open so he could just make out the shape of her breasts underneath, the bottom of the shirt skimming the tops of her thighs. Her hair was loose and wild, just the way he liked it, and he could feel himself become hard with his desire for her.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly under his gaze.

Ron shook his head, licking his lips. "Nothing, just you. I swear Hermione, between the red bikini at the beach, the yellow dress at dinner, and the lacy knickers I didn't think you could look any sexier. Until now. I'll never be able to wear that shirt again without picturing you in it."

Hermione smiled as she walked toward the end of the bed, getting on and crawling towards him. Ron's eyes widened as he could see down the shirt to her breasts, swaying seductively as she moved up the bed. There was no denying it now, he needed her again. Hermione's eyes glanced down Ron's body to where the sheet was tenting with his obvious excitement. She felt emboldened by the way he was looking at her, the way she had aroused him already without even touching him. She kept crawling towards him, pulling down the sheet at the same time until he was exposed. She pushed him back gently against the pillows as she straddled him, bending to kiss him, inserting her tongue in and out of his mouth, imitating the act their bodies had performed just a few short hours earlier. Ron groaned, his hands going up the shirt to caress her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples lightly. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands further down over her legs, stroking her inner thigh lightly. She moaned again as he pushed a finger inside of her and inhaled sharply at the wetness that was already there.

Hermione reached down grabbing his hard length, stroking it before bringing it in between her legs, lowering herself gently on him. Ron cursed, and it turned Hermione on even more. She moved gingerly at first, still feeling a little sore from earlier but then quickly became comfortable with the feeling of him inside of her. She sat up further on him, moving herself slowly up and down, enjoying the sensation building inside of her.

Ron looked up at her and undid the last few buttons of the shirt, pushing it off of her shoulders so she was naked. As she moved up and down his length with more speed, her breasts bounced and Ron thought he might die of pleasure. He reached up to touch them, rolling her nipples. Hermione arched her back, pushing Ron even deeper into her while thrusting her breasts into his hands. Ron pushed up, meeting her hips with his. She muttered something that could have been his name before leaning forward, bracing her hands on the headboard of the bed. As she leaned forward, moving up and down, she gasped as she felt how that small bundle of nerves within her folds was also rubbing against Ron's length. She grinded herself even further down on top of him only to quickly rise up again as she grew closer to her climax. Her breasts were in Ron's face and he was delirious with excitement as he kissed and sucked them.

Ron was trying to control his breathing; he could see how close Hermione was. He had never seen her look so sexy, her face reflecting a look of pure abandonment as she rode him. He wouldn't be able to endure much longer; he was so turned on by her. He looked up as she called out his name, throwing her head back with one last thrust downward. Ron could feel her tighten around him and it felt beyond incredible. He quickly rolled her over onto her back, never withdrawing as he started to pump himself into her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down to her and whispering one word into his ear: "More." She nipped at his shoulder with her teeth and he felt her nails drag down his back. He pushed into her faster and harder, holding himself above her so he could look into her eyes as he spilled himself into her, his body giving one last shudder. He rolled onto his side pulling her against him. Their bodies were glistening with perspiration and they were both breathing hard.

"Wow," was all Ron was able to manage.

"I know," responded Hermione.

"Wow," Ron repeated as Hermione giggled. He turned to look at her. His heart felt like it was going to burst with the love he felt for her at that moment. He pulled her face towards his, kissing her gently. He realized something then and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing except the fact that tomorrow we are going to actually have to get out of this bed and put on clothes to go to the Ministry," he said.

Hermione smiled, her hand going behind his head to play with his hair while her other hand stroked his chest. "Well, that's still hours away, isn't it?"

A wicked smile spread across his face as he replied slowly, "Why yes it is!"


	25. Chapter TwentyFive:  Fresh Wounds

**A/N: I did some research and found some conflicting information about Ron's path after the war. One article I read said that he becomes an Auror first and then works in the shop. The other suggested what I am choosing to portray in this story, that he helps George get back on his feet and then becomes an Auror. I hope you like the direction I am taking with this story and that no one is offended by the steamy scenes; I feel I have written them tastefully!**

_Chapter 25: Fresh Wounds_

Harry could see them coming before they saw him. Hermione had on the same dress she wore to the memorial service, Ron wearing a Muggle suit that was just a tad too short for him. He was holding her hand and Harry watched as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear as they waited for a light to change. Even from this distance, he could see her blush from whatever Ron had said. The light changed and Hermione went to step out onto the street but Ron pulled her back, kissing her quickly before letting her lead the way.

Harry shook his head. Last night must have gone very well, he thought. He was happy for them, they deserved nothing but joy from here on out. Harry also hoped that Ron would have a new appreciation for the concept of love, enough of an appreciation to let go of any protectiveness he still felt over Ginny. Harry somehow doubted it, he was her brother after all, but he could hope.

Hermione spotted him and waved. He smiled as they got closer. She was practically glowing and Ron had a wide smile plastered across his face. Harry almost rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going back to the Burrow this week.

"Hi," Hermione said, giving Harry a quick hug and a kiss. "How did the interview with Luna's father go?"

"Hi," he said, releasing her and turning to clap Ron on the back. "It was good. He was a little uncomfortable at first. I guess he thought I might have been harboring a grudge after what happened the last time we were at his house but he loosened up after a bit. He told Luna about what had happened and she naturally brought it up, making the situation just a tad bit weird but Neville was also there and it was fine." He looked from one to the other, taking in Ron's sun burnt nose. "So, how was the beach?"

Hermione flushed slightly saying, "Oh, it was great! Have you been waiting long for us?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I only got here a minute ago. It will be nice to go through the main entrance this time instead of flushing ourselves, right?"

Ron chuckled, "Yes it will mate! Let's go and get this over with."

* * *

Ron could barely sit still in his chair. He had given his testimony and was waiting for Hermione to finish hers. It had been relatively straightforward, most of the questions centering on the battle at Hogwarts and his role in destroying the locket. He had been a little concerned about having to tell them about how he had left but they didn't seem to want to know much about that.

It had been such an incredible night followed by a glorious morning. The sun had been streaming through Ron's window when he had woken up. Hermione was still asleep in his arms, her warm body pressed against his. Ron didn't think life could get any better and then it did—she woke up and smiled at him. A tiny part of him had been concerned that Hermione might regret last night, that she might have wanted to wait a little longer. They had only been back to the Burrow for barely a month and it had been a busy month. But as he looked down at her, he saw nothing but happiness in her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered, snuggling closer to him. Hermione buried her faced into his chest, inhaling his scent. She wished there was a way to bottle it.

"Good morning," he whispered back. He could feel her bare breasts pressed against him, her legs wrapped around his. Ron's face started to flame as he could also feel his desire for her grow.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked. She could feel Ron's hardness against her thigh and it was exciting her as well. Being naked in his arms had woken a sensual beast within her. She twisted against him, making sure he felt her breasts brush against his chest as she moved her foot up and down his leg.

Ron swallowed hard as he replied, "I think it's, uh, I don't know, uh, maybe 7:00. Why?"

"Just wanted to know how much time we have," she said, dropping a kiss on his chest.

Ron smiled into her hair as his hand trailed down her back, reveling in the feel of her smooth, soft, skin under his rough hands. Hermione shivered at his touch and gasped as Ron rolled her over onto her back, using his knee to gently spread her legs as he positioned himself between them. He hovered above her, kissing her gently before moving his mouth to her neck and then even further down to her breasts. He delighted in the sound of Hermione whimpering his name as he touched the most intimate part of her, thrilled that she seemed to be just as aroused as he was.

They made love slowly in the morning light, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony until they were spent with desire. It was now Hermione's turn to groan as she rose out of bed, saying she would shower first. Ron watched as she gathered up her clothes from the floor, pressing them in front of her body. Hermione blushed although she wasn't sure why. She had just spent the whole night naked in his bed but the idea of him seeing all of her now in the morning light was intimidating.

"You're still beautiful," he said, sensing her embarrassment. And she was. He knew she would say her hips were too wide but he found them sexy. She would say her arms were too skinny but he thought they were slender and elegant. She would say her backside was too rounded but he loved the way it curved out, loved how it fit perfectly against him while they had slept.

Hermione blushed and started to back out of the room but then moved forward to him, kneeling next to the bed. She kissed him saying, "I love you too."

Ron had lain there for several minutes pondering what her response would be if he appeared in the shower but decided against it—at least for today.

Ron didn't realize how wide he was smiling from his recollections. The smile he had on his face started to fade, though, when Hermione came to stand before him and he saw how pale she was. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing hold of her hand.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Let's go." She went to move down the hall but Ron stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"No Hermione," he said more forcefully, "tell me what's wrong!"

She looked up at him and his heart twisted as he watched two teardrops roll down her face. She hastily wiped them away, forcing herself to smile. "It's nothing, really. Just fresh wounds, that's all."

Malfoy Manor, thought Ron. They probably asked her tons of questions about what had happened there. He pulled her to him in a crushing hug, ignoring the curious stares of Ministry workers as they walked by. "I'm so sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you."

Hermione spoke, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "There is nothing to apologize for Ron. It just happened." She paused before continuing, pulling back to look at him. "They want me to go to St. Mungo's to see the Healers there, you know, to have an examination."

Ron's brow furrowed. "An examination? But you're fine. I mean the scars have healed and—"

Hermione cut him off. "No, not a physical examination Ron. They want me to have a psychological examination."

The words washed over Ron like cold water. He didn't know what to say. He had thought that after all this time, Hermione was fine. Apparently the Ministry people knew something that they didn't.

As if reading Ron's thoughts, Hermione said, "Some forms of Dark Magic can take root and lay dormant. They just want to make sure that I am truly fine, that's all." She hadn't been able to look at him as she spoke. Instead, she was absently fidgeting.

Ron took her hands in his, trying to still them, and said, "It will be fine. I'll come with you and—"

"NO," Hermione said forcefully. "I want to go by myself."

Ron took a step back, hurt by what her response. "Why Hermione? I need to be there for you, I wasn't when it happened. Please let me be there for you now!"

Hermione looked up at him and instantly regretted her words. She could see the hurt in his eyes and immediately sought to remove it. "I'm sorry Ron. Of course you can come, I do need you there." She put her arms around him and felt him relax into her, his own arms encircling her.

He looked down at her, moving some of her hair out of her eyes. "Why wouldn't you want me to come with you?"

"It's silly really," she said, "but I hate the idea of you seeing me so vulnerable. I hate the idea of anyone seeing me like that but especially you."

Ron shook his head, still confused. "You're only human Hermione." He shook his head again, cursing. "If only I could have gotten out of that bloody cellar."

Hermione's head snapped up as she looked at him, pointing her finger into his chest. "And that's another reason why I don't want you to come. I don't want you to feel guilty anymore Ron! I just want to get past this, put it totally behind us."

Ron sighed, cursing Bellatrix to hell and back which was hopefully where she was spending eternity. "I don't know if that's possible." He paused then continued, "We truly are a sorry lot, aren't we? Saving the world really wasn't all it was chalked up to be!" He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight, his chin resting on the top of her head. He could feel her laugh and he instantly felt lighter.

"So," he said, deciding to change the topic, "where did they take Harry off to?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in concern. "I'm not sure but he said not to wait for him, that he would meet us at the Burrow later. I hope they don't question him too hard. This has been such a taxing experience for all of us but especially for him."

Ron nodded. "Let's go home then. It's almost time for lunch and I'm famished."

Hermione smiled as she heard his stomach grumble in response to his words. His body certainly was in tune with his mind, she thought. She flushed as she recalled how his body also seemed to be in sync with her own. She still was in awe of what had occurred between them, how perfectly they had come together. The idea of returning to the empty Burrow caused delicious warmth to spread through her. Had it really only been a few short hours ago that she had lain naked in his arms?

"Me too," she said, although she was thinking about a different hunger than Ron was. She looped her arm through his as they made their way through the crowded hallways of the Ministry. They reached a bank of fireplaces and used the Floo Network to get home.

The kitchen in the Burrow was warm. The cool air brought by the thunderstorm had been replaced with heat and humidity once again. Ron loosened his tie, running a finger under his collar. There was no way he would be able to wear a suit every day, he thought. He wasn't sure how his dad managed it. He turned to see Hermione leaning against the kitchen table. She had been staring at him quite intently.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed hard looking at him. She loved the way he looked in that suit, even if it was a little short on him and obvious that he didn't like wearing it. It reminded her of how he looked in his Hogwarts uniform. He was always untucked, part of his shirt hanging out of his sweater, his tie loose around his neck. It was like he couldn't wait to take everything off which was exactly what she was planning on now.

"Nothing," she said, "it's just you look so uncomfortable." She was starting to feel uncomfortably warm herself, the fabric of her dress rubbing against her body making her nerves stand on end and only serving to ignite her desire even further.

"It's bloody hot in here," he replied, "and I hate wearing this."

Hermione pushed herself off the table, walking towards him. "Well, I think you look dashing." She stopped right in front of him, pulling on his tie so his face was level with hers.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise as he looked into Hermione's and saw the desire there. She licked her lips, biting down on her lower one and Ron came undone. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth insistently. Hermione's hands went up to his hair, running them through his locks all the while pulling him even closer to her.

Hermione really didn't know what had come over her. She could only guess that it had to do with discussing the events of the past year; realizing how close they had all come to death. It made her appreciate life even more and she wanted to start living it right now. She was such a conservative person, carefully compartmentalizing her feelings into proper categories but she no longer wanted to be that person. Not that she was going to start wearing her heart on her sleeve but when it came to her personal relationships, especially with Ron, she didn't want to be as reserved.

He had pushed her back so she was leaning once again on the kitchen table. His hands went behind her, cupping her bottom before lifting her up onto it. Ron had moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, sucking on the sensitive spots he had discovered the night before. He reached his hand up towards her hair, taking it out of the loose bun she had fastened it into. Hermione's legs instinctively went around his waist as he leaned into her, pushing her dress up to expose her soft thighs. She put her hands on his chest, trying to undo the buttons around his tie, which he ripped off and tossed to the side along with his suit jacket. Hermione moved her fingers down to his pants, her hands trembling as she tried to get them undone. Ron's hands had gone around her back, zipping her black dress down. She moved her arms up, allowing him to pull it over head before she resumed her work at his pants.

Ron pushed her back down onto the table, moving away her hands and making quick work of getting his pants off. He looked down at her, squirming with desire. He pulled down the straps of her simple white bra, fondling her breasts and nipples as his other hand moved down to her knickers. He brushed his fingers lightly over the outside, feeling the dampness that was already there.

"I want you so bad," she murmured, not believing that she was really saying it. Ron moved his mouth back to hers.

"I love that you just said that," he whispered as he sucked on her earlobe. Hermione's eyes flashed open.

"I love that you make me want to say it," she replied, gasping as his mouth moved down her neck to her breasts, stopping at each one and licking their hardened tips. He could feel Hermione's hips move up towards him and he used his hand to push her back down on the table. His fingers hooked under her knickers and he had them off in one swift movement before continuing on their path towards her velvety soft center.

Hermione bucked in earnest against him, her breath coming fast. Ron looked down her length, her eyes closed and her arms thrown back above her head, her body as taut as a drawn bow. He stood between her legs, pulling her down the table, before lowering his mouth to where his fingers were. Hermione cried out as his tongue licked at the little nub that was the center of her need. He licked and sucked, his fingers never stopping. Hermione threaded her hands through his hair, urging him on, saying his name over and over in a pleading voice.

Ron was in heaven as he tasted her beneath his lips. With every moan she emitted, with every call of his name, he urged her on towards her climax. His heart soared with the knowledge that she needed and wanted him so bad. It only further served to stoke his own desire, which was throbbing to join her. He felt her muscles spasm around his finger as she cried out his name one last time and he stood, grasping her hips and pulling her onto his hard length.

Hermione cried out again at the feeling of fullness that came when he entered her. It filled her with such pleasure that she was sure might die right there on the table. Ron had his hands on her hips and was pulling her onto him as he thrust into her. She arched her back off the table and opened her eyes to look up at him, their blue depths dark with his desire for her. He thrust into her again and again, never breaking his eye contact with her. She was so slick with desire that he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his own climax.

Hermione needed to feel more of him inside of her, needed him to be deep within her core. Some primal instinct took over as she lifted her legs, resting them on his shoulders, urging him deeper. Ron groaned her name and gave several hard thrusts before finally collapsing on top of her, his face buried in her soft breasts. He could hear her heart beating beneath his ear and knew that his was beating just as rapidly.

Hermione covered her face with her hands groaning, "I can't believe we just did that on your mum's kitchen table!"

Ron smiled as he lifted his head up to look at her. "Are you kidding? That was bloody brilliant Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at him. "I don't know what came over me but you looked so handsome in that suit."

Ron moved himself further up on her body so they were face to face. He brushed a curl off her brow before saying, "Love, that's something you never need to apologize for. In fact, from now on I encourage you to always act on whatever feelings you have that result in both of us being starkers."

Hermione blushed at his use of the endearment. He reached up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips then slowly rising. "I'm glad you liked that awful Muggle suit but I'm afraid it is beyond repair now." He held up the mangled tie that he had ripped off as proof of his words.

Hermione sat up saying, "Well, we'll just have to go shopping for another one, won't we?"

* * *

Hermione was just finishing up the dishes from lunch when she saw the owl approaching the house. It flew through the open window, landing in front of Ron on the table. It was an elf owl, small in size holding an envelope in its beak.

Ron petted the owl on its head while removing the note. He opened it, reading it quickly before smiling at Hermione. "It's from Verity. Her boyfriend was able to get the paint and she wants us to meet at the shop in a half hour. Up for it?"

"Of course," she said. "Let's leave a note for Harry. If he is done at the Ministry, maybe he will meet us there."

They were standing before the shop at the allotted time. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity and it warmed both of their hearts to see it. People were trying to rebuild their lives and go on as they had before. Ron and Hermione pushed open the door to the shop to see Verity already there, a strapping young blonde man by her side. He turned and smiled as they entered, holding out his hand.

"Hi," he said, "Sean Mallory." He shook both Ron and Hermione's hands then said. "I have some mates who were able to get the exact colors that you requested. Free of charge too," he said. "They were extra cans lying around from a big job downtown." He went over to Verity, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry I can't stay to help," Sean said, "but I've got to get back to my work site before my boss notices I'm gone. Nice meeting you." With another kiss for Verity and a wave, he left the shop.

Hermione's eyes scrunched up as she said to Verity, "How does he know where to go?"

Verity blushed. "Well, he used to visit me in the shop when he had his lunch breaks. He obviously knows about me and is fine with it. Anyway, Fred and George discovered a passageway that leads up to the Muggle street and they showed it to him."

Ron smiled thinking it was something the two of them would do. Ron remembered the twins' own fondness for Muggle girls. He looked over at Hermione, a Muggle-born herself, and he couldn't help but think that his father's love of Muggle items had filtered down to some of his own children.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Hermione and Verity had already opened up the cans of paint and had charmed some paintbrushes to begin work. He watched as the two of them unfolded a tarp, spreading in across the floor as well as throwing a few more over the shelves to protect the inventory. His eyes were drawn to the stairs in the corner and with a start he realized that they had forgotten about the living space above the shop. He walked over to them and proceeded up.

The stairs led up to small flat. Everything had an untouched look about it and a thin layer of dust covered the surfaces. The Death Eaters obviously didn't think it was worth their trouble to venture up here, Ron thought. There was an open space that contained a threadbare couch, a coffee table and an armchair that Ron recognized as being swiped from the Burrow. There was a tiny galley kitchen, barely big enough for one person to be in. A small hall led him to two bedrooms, a bathroom between them. Ron walked into one and knew immediately it had been Fred's. He felt as if all of the air had been sucked from his lungs.

It was a small room, a twin bed pushed up against one of the walls with a small nightstand next to it. Ron walked over to see that on the nightstand was a picture of both Fred and George on the day that they opened up the shop, their arms around one another's shoulders, smiling broadly at the camera, giving the "thumbs up" sign. Ron sat down on the bed, holding the picture as he looked around the rest of the room.

There were a few Quidditch posters on the walls of the Kenmare Kestrels, Fred's favorite team. There were also a few sketches hanging of prototypes of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes logo. Ron's eyes were drawn to another photograph on the desk across the room. It was of Fred and Angelina at the Yule Ball. Fred was dipping her and they were both laughing as he had almost dropped her on the dance floor. The two of them had always been close, but Ron couldn't help but feel that it was George that had captured Angelina's heart.

Ron looked to the closet across from the bed. A majority of Fred's clothes still hung there. Ron walked towards it, letting his fingers drift across the garments before he finally broke down with the emotion that he was feeling. He fell to his knees, letting his grief wash over him. He cried for his parents who should have never have had to bury a child. He cried for George who had lost his best friend. He cried for Fred who would never experience the simple pleasures in life like taking the girl he loved to the beach and lying with her in his arms. For some reason that Ron would never understand, God had seen it fit to take Fred from them and there was nothing they could do about it.

A noise from behind him caused Ron to turn where he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, standing up. She didn't say anything, just walked over to him and held him in her arms. He almost succumbed to tears again but fought the fresh wave off. He took comfort in the feel of her hands rubbing his back and the smell of her hair in his nose. She didn't have to even say a word to him.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, her voice muffled. "I didn't even think to come up here the other day."

Ron pulled back to look down at her. "Neither did I. I just assumed that most of Fred's belongings were at Aunt Muriel's but it looks like a majority of them are still here."

Hermione looked around the room, her eyes taking in the very objects that Ron had just observed. If they were truly going to give George a fresh start, they would have to start in here as well.

"Let's go through everything together," she said. "We can put everything that you think your parents or George would like to have in his Hogwarts trunk."

Ron nodded, relieved that she had suggested a course of action. They started working, going through all of Fred's belongings, putting things of sentimental value into his trunk and putting the rest into trash bags. Hermione went to the clothes in the closet and started putting them in a bag as well. She was just about to put a jacket into it when Ron stopped her.

"No," he said. "That's Fred's dragon-skin jacket. He loved that. I think George would want to keep it. Fred was so proud of himself when he bought it, proud that he and George were having success with the shop. I know it is hideous but it became something of a status symbol for him."

Hermione smiled, fingering the fabric of the jacket before putting it back in the closet. She looked around the room. They took down the posters but left the sketches up as well as the two photographs on the desk. The drawers and closet were now empty. The room still bore signs of Fred but not in a way that would be painful for George.

Ron and Hermione went through the rest of the flat, dusting and cleaning. Hermione spent a great deal of time in the kitchen, throwing out spoiled food from the refrigerator. Fred and George had been in a hurry to leave and hadn't cast a Preserving Charm over it. She took out all of the plates, utensils, pots and pans and cleaned them, as well as mopping the small floor. Ron had busied himself dusting the living room and George's room. They tackled the tiny bathroom together and were so distracted by their work that they almost didn't hear Verity calling them.

She stepped into the tiny bathroom saying, "I think everything is just about finished downstairs. Would you like to come take a look?"

Ron and Hermione washed their hands quickly, grabbing the bags of trash they had filled, and followed Verity down the staircase. Ron's face broke into a smile at the sight that greeted him.

The shop had been restored completely to its former self. The walls bore no trace of the graffiti the Death Eaters had left and all of the magical products were on the shelves. The glass in the front window had been replaced and Verity had taken the time to set-up a display of some of Fred and George's top selling items. Everything looked fantastic.

"Verity," said Ron, "thank you so much for all of the help you have given us. This place looks truly spectacular. I know George will be very pleased."

Verity blushed from his compliment saying, "It really was no problem. It was the least I could do after all that your brothers were able to do for me and my family." She paused for a moment. "Please don't think me too forward, but do you know if the shop will be opening again soon? I mean, I was wondering if I was still going to be needed."

Ron said, "I honestly don't know when we will open—hopefully by the end of the summer. Be reassured that a job will be waiting here for you when we do." Although he didn't see her do it, Hermione jumped slightly at Ron's use of the word "we."

A look of relief came across Verity's face as she replied, "Oh thank you so much! You don't know how you have put my mind at ease! I have been working in my father's office, he is a solicitor, but, as you can imagine, I don't quite fit in there."

Hermione chuckled at this. "I can relate to that. I am Muggle-born as well. My parents are dentists and after spending so much time in the Wizard World I don't think there is ever a chance I could survive in the Muggle one!"

Verity laughed as well and made her goodbyes to both Ron and Hermione before leaving the shop and heading down Diagon Alley. Ron was still looking around the shop in wonder feeling pleased that he was able to do something to help George. Hermione watched him as walked up and down the rows of items, running his hand down the long wooden counter.

"You're not going to go into the Auror Academy, are you?" she asked.

Ron turned slowly to look at her, shaking his head. "No, I'm not, not right away at least. You're not going to stay here in London and work for the Ministry, are you?"

"No," Hermione said sadly, "I'm not."

They stood for a moment, several feet apart from one another as they considering the weight of the words they had just said.

"Well, c'mon Hermione," Ron said jokingly trying to bring some levity to the situation, "did you really think it would be that easy for us?"

"I had actually hoped it would be," said Hermione. "Foolish me."

Ron crossed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms. He looked down into her beautiful face and wished that there was something he could do to erase the sadness that he saw lingering in her brown eyes.

"The Hermione Granger I know would never back down to a challenge," said Ron, a half-smile on his face.

Hermione punched him lightly in the arm, "Well, the Ron Weasley I know wouldn't let me live it down if I did. That's why I love him so much."

Ron's smile faded as he leant down to kiss her, trying to put all of the emotion that he was feeling into that one single embrace, holding her a bit more tightly then he usually did.

Hermione smiled against his lips, taking comfort in the feeling of his arms around her. She laughed outright as she heard his stomach grumble.

"Let's go," she said, "I think your mum will have a conniption if she gets home and sees we didn't eat all of her pre-made dinners."

Ron nodded, following her out the door of the shop then turning to lock it with his wand. He looked up at the sign with a smile. It would be easy for him to forget this responsibility and join the Auror Academy. Helping his brother, though, was the right thing to do. It was the mature thing to do. And it was time to grow up. He looked down at Hermione, her hand outstretched. He couldn't mistake what he saw in her eyes: pride. She was proud of him for doing this and that meant more to him than anything else.

The two of them walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand. Although the future was not going to be as easy for them as they had hoped and least they were going to have one together.


	26. Chapter TwentySix:  Ladies Choice

****Sorry for the confusion and double posting. I noticed there were several grammatical errors-I was too bleary-eyed to post last night!**

**A/N: I am glad so many of you have stuck with my story. I plan to keep it going for a while, but later chapters will span more time. **

_Chapter 26: Ladies Choice_

"…and that's it," finished Harry. He had been telling Ron and Hermione all about his interview with Kingsley and his assistants. It had been grueling but he was also somewhat relieved that the Ministry had the official story. He now felt like he could begin to move on with his own life.

Ron and Hermione sat across from him in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He had joined them for dinner at the Burrow and then asked if they wanted to come back to his place for a while. They told him about their experiences at the Ministry, Hermione including the fact that she had an appointment at St. Mungos this coming Friday. Harry could see that it was a source of tension between her and Ron and decided to talk to Hermione about it when the two of them were alone. If that was even possible, he thought. He had a feeling that it would be difficult to get Ron or Hermione to spend more than three minutes apart from one another. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he looked under the table to see that they were holding hands. His heart started to ache for Ginny. So many things still needed to be spoken between them and he couldn't wait for her to return from her trip so they could get things out into the open.

Hermione stifled a yawn, rather unsuccessfully, behind her hand. Ron smiled down at her, knowing she was both mentally and physically exhausted from the events of the day. She had also been acting very mysterious. After having dinner at the Burrow with Harry, she had excused herself saying she "needed to take care of a few things" and that she would be back in an hour or so. Ron had assumed that she needed to pop back to her house to pick up more of her personal belongings but when she returned she was empty-handed as well as being tight-lipped about where she had gone. He would have been concerned had it not been for the decidedly impish gleam to her eye. Then, they had conveniently come here forestalling any conversation about her whereabouts.

After saying goodnight to Harry, promising to catch up with him sometime tomorrow, Ron and Hermione Disapparated back to the Burrow. They were just heading up the stairs when Molly's Patronus, a bear, landed in the kitchen.

"_All is well darlings. We are having a wonderful time with Charlie. Tomorrow is our last day in Romania before heading to Shell Cottage. See you on Sunday!"_

They watched as the last wisps of the bear disappeared.

"A bear?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged, "You know, like a mama bear protecting her cubs. You saw how ferocious my mum could be."

Hermione nodded, "That's suits her perfectly actually." Ron headed up the backstairs, Hermione following. When they finally reached Ron's room, she collapsed down next to him on his bed.

"This day has been the longest day in the world," she said. "Well, almost the longest day in the world."

Ron's arms went around her, pulling her into his side. He stroked her hair absently.

"So," he said, "are you going to tell me where you disappeared to earlier tonight?"

"Not at all," replied Hermione. "Let's just say that you're not the only one capable of planning the perfect day."

Ron chuckled. "I like the way that sounds." He settled down into his pillow, arranging his arm around Hermione.

Hermione stretched against him, trying to fit herself more comfortably against his frame. She yawned saying, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute, don't let me fall asleep in my clothes."

Ron's eyes popped open and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Well Hermione, if you are concerned about sleeping in your clothes, I think I might have a way to put your mind at ease."

* * *

"I can't believe you aren't going to tell me where we are going," whined Ron.

"I can't believe you are being such a baby about this," said Hermione. "It's a surprise! Don't you like surprises?"

Ron grumbled, "You know I do."

"Good," she said, "then it's settled. Just go get dressed and meet me back down here in 15 minutes."

Ron shuffled back up the stairs towards his room. He had woken up by himself in his bed, to his greatest disappointment. And despite his cheeky comment the night before, he and Hermione had fallen asleep rather quickly. What came later shouldn't have surprised either of them given the events of the day. Sometime in the middle of the night, he was woken by the sound of Hermione screaming next to him. He had gently shaken her until her eyes were open and focused on him. Ron kissed away the tears, gathering her close and stroking her hair until they both fell back asleep.

He had been hoping to make up for their lack of intimacy this morning but instead of waking up to a warm body, he woke up to an empty spot next to him. When he went downstairs, he found Hermione already showered and dressed, drinking a cup of tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. The only positive thing was that she had cooked all of his favorite breakfast foods and he was quite content as he had pushed away from the table.

Upon returning to the kitchen, ready to go, Ron said, "Alright then, I'm ready but I do require one thing first."

Hermione stood, folding the newspaper and laying it on the table. She stood, grabbing her purse. "What's that," she asked.

Ron pulled her close to him. "Just a kiss," he replied as he bent his head down towards her. He captured her lips swiftly, the kiss quickly descending from being sweet to being much more.

Hermione withdrew, trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry," she said, "there'll be time for that later." She smiled up again, dropping a more chaste kiss on his lips before taking his hand in hers and Disapparating.

Ron's feet hit the ground and he looked around to see that they had landed in the small backyard of Hermione's home.

"You're house," he said. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," she said as she pulled him through the gate and around to the front where the garage was. Ron watched as she punched numbers into a little keypad and the door went up to reveal a black Land Rover. She turned and smiled at him but her attention became focused at a point behind him. He turned to see a young man with jet black hair standing at the end of the driveway, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi Hermione!" he called out. "It's been ages! Blimey, you're beautiful, just look at you!"

Ron tried to fight down the rising green monster in his chest as the young man made his way up the driveway toward them. He had what Ron thought to be the world's smallest dog on a leash who grew excited at the sight of two new people to play with.

"Danny!" exclaimed Hermione, rushing over to give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek, to Ron's utter dismay. "You look wonderful too! It's been way to long!" She bent down, petting the dog, "Hi there Mitzie, you beautiful girl!" She turned to Ron, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "Danny, this is my boyfriend Ron."

Ron flushed at her use of the term boyfriend, his heart beating quicker. He remembered to hold out his hand in order to shake Danny's outstretched one.

"Boyfriend," said Danny, his eyebrows waggling at Hermione. "Now you have really grown up, haven't you?" He said it with a twinkle in his eye and smile on his face that only served to show the dimples on his cheeks. Ron thought he was going to be sick.

Hermione turned to him saying, "Danny is my next door neighbor. We grew up together until I went away to school."

Ron nodded absently, his tongue having mysteriously disappeared somewhere in the depths of his throat. He smiled and nodded in the appropriate places until Danny and his dog went on their way once more but not before Hermione promised to have a proper catch-up with him once her parents returned from Australia.

As they watched him saunter down the block, Ron finally found his voice again. "So," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "the two of you grew up together, huh?"

Hermione looked up at him, for the first time seeing his discomfort. She tried to hide her smile but she was secretly pleased to see how he reacted. "Yes," she said, "I guess you could say we were friends. Still are. Danny actually knows quite a bit about you."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I didn't always come straight to the Burrow for summer vacation you know. He doesn't _really_ know everything about me but he knows I go to school in Scotland and have two best friends, Harry and Ron, one of which I had a devastating crush on."

Ron's face broke into a smile and he could feel the green monster go back into his cave. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione continued. "You don't have to worry about Danny, Ron. Let's just say that his romantic interests lie elsewhere." Seeing the confused look on his faced, she said, "He is more interested in how you look in your jeans not how I look in my mine, catch my drift?"

Hermione watched as realization dawned on Ron. "Oh. OH! Yeah, I do get it," he said, a dopey grin coming over his face. "By the way, I liked it when you called me your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled up at him, brushing her lips against his. "I'm glad that I can finally say it. Now let's go otherwise we'll be late!" She went into the garage, getting in on the driver's side. She turned to see Ron still standing on the driveway, wearing a most perplexed expression

"What's wrong," she asked. "Do you feel alright?"

"Do you mean you are going to drive us in that?" He said, indicating the car.

"Of course," she said. "I got to thinking about all of the wonderful magical things you and your family have been able to show me over the years and I want to share with you some of the Muggle things I grew up with."

"But," he said, "you know how to drive?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course! C'mon!"

Ron walked into the garage, getting into the car. He fastened his seatbelt as Hermione pulled out of the garage, using a little device to close the door. He watched as she drove down the block, checking mirrors and using the various things on the dashboard. He felt like an idiot. Hermione knew so much about him, so much about his family and his life at the Burrow. It now became apparent to him that he knew so little about her life outside of Hogwarts and all of the adventures they had shared together.

Ron looked at her again. She looked beautiful today, totally refreshed from the previous day, the dreams of the night before a distant memory. She was wearing a denim skirt and t-shirt with sneakers and looked adorable. He had no clue where she was taking him.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her and turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing really, it's just I feel like an arse, that's all."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why? About Danny? I told you he's-"

"No, no," he said, "not about Danny. About you. You know just about all there is to know about me and I feel like I don't know enough about you. I feel quite stupid actually. You must think I am the world's biggest prat, always going on about myself and my family."

"That's not true," she said, reaching over to take his hand in one of hers. "I don't think you are the world's biggest prat. I thought that title was just reserved for Percy." They both laughed before she continued. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," he began slowly, "when did you first realize you were different, you know, from other Muggle children?"

Hermione sighed. "I think I always knew I was different. Most little girls played dress-up with their dolls or pretended to have tea with each other and I would rather be on my own with a book." Ron snorted at this and Hermione hit him gently. "I know, no big surprise, right? I never had many friends but it didn't really bother me. Danny was a great comfort to me because he was different too. I mean, I think he knew what he was before anyone else did so he felt different on the inside."

Ron's heart broke a little bit for her then. He pictured a little Hermione in his head, possibly taunted by other kids for being too brainy or nerdy. He didn't even want to think about the cruel things that could have been said of Danny. Ron was glad that at least she had him.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

Hermione's expression softened. "My parents were always supportive of me, even when I was a child. They never tried to pressure me into social situations. I think they knew that I would eventually find my own way, my own niche." She paused a moment. "When I was around seven or eight, I was sitting in my bedroom reading on my window seat. Danny was outside, just bouncing a ball on the sidewalk. He was waiting for me to come down but I wanted to finish the last chapter of my book. A couple of boys from the end of the block showed up and started to bully him. Nothing big but enough to get me angry. Then, before I knew it, the three of them had their boxers pulled up over their heads." She chuckled at the memory. "Poor Danny was just as terrified as those three knuckleheads were and went running back into his house but not before he looked up to see me sitting in the window seat. I often wondered if he had suspicions about me and just kept them to himself."

Ron laughed, "I would have loved to see that. It make sense, it is just the type of person you are, to come to the defense of those in need."

"Yes, well, those boys never came around after that. It was after that incident that I noticed certain things would happen around me if I was really mad or really happy. My parents thought that I had some sort of psychic ability. My mum spent a fortune on books reading up on it. They were quite relieved when I got my letter from Hogwarts and were even happier after the orientation."

"Orientation?" Ron repeated.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't know about it? I would have thought that you're father mentioned it at home."

Ron shook his head. "No, I have no idea."

"The Ministry does an orientation for Muggle-Borns and their parents a month before school begins. They rent a space in a posh hotel downtown so as to attract everyone, and use the time to inform them about what their children are and what Hogwarts is. Anyone who decides not to attend at the end of the orientation is free to go but I am sure they have their memories erased."

"What do they do at the orientation?" Ron asked.

"Well," said Hermione, "they split up the parents and the kids. I am not sure what they spoke to my parents about but they told us kids what we were and that we shouldn't be frightened by what we were able to do. We were also informed that we weren't to use magic outside of school and such. Actually, that's where I first met Dean. He was there with his mum."

Ron was amazed at everything Hermione was telling him. He wasn't even paying attention to the scenery speeding by outside his window. Hermione kept up a steady stream of conversation all about her experiences outside in the Muggle world. Some of her stories made him laugh, some made him sad. He remembered back to when she destroyed the Horcrux outside of the Chamber of Secrets, and the voice of Hepzibah Smith: "_Rejected by the world you were born into, never fitting into the one you have joined, seen as an oddity by both."_ He felt ashamed at the way he had treated her during their first year. He certainly hadn't made it easy for her.

Hermione saw the crestfallen look on Ron's face and knew what he was thinking. "Don't Ron. We were just children and half of what you said to me was on point. The most important thing is that we are here now and we are together." She lifted his hand up to her lips, lightly brushing a kiss across his knuckles. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He could smell her perfume and he dropped his lips lower to her neck. He heard her moan lightly before admonishing him. "No distracting the driver!"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, right, I forgot." He looked outside his window, seeing that they had driven into a sizeable city. "Where are we anyway?"

Hermione pulled into a parking spot along a busy boulevard, turning off the car. "Chudley," she replied, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Chudley," Ron repeated. "You don't mean-but Hermione! How did you do it?"

She laughed as she unfastened her seatbelt. "When we were at the Ministry yesterday Kingsley mentioned how he had tickets to see his favorite team, Puddlemere United, play the Cannons at their home pitch but he was so busy with work he was going to have to give them up. He asked me if I knew anyone who wanted them so I took them!" Before Ron could thank her, she hopped out of the car going around to the back. Ron turned to see her open up the hatch and pull out a box wrapped in fancy paper. He hopped out of the car as well and joined her.

"Here," she said as she handed him over the box. "This is for you."

Ron opened the box and pulled out a brand new Cannons jersey. He looked at her, smiling and saying, "I can't believe you did this!"

Hermione didn't think his smile could get any bigger as he put on the jersey. She was relieved it fit him, she hadn't been sure what size to buy and the last thing she wanted to do was purchase clothes for him that were too big or too small. He looked up to see her smiling and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But you have no Cannons gear on! We need to buy you something too!"

Hermione smiled at him slyly replying, "I have no Cannons gear on that you can see."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise—the famous knickers. "I guess I'll just have to wait to see those later," he said.

Hermione laughed as she closed the car and locked it with the key fob. "We just have to walk around the block and then we'll be able to Disapparate to where the stadium is. It is magically hidden from the Muggles who live here. They must wonder, though, why they see so many people with these orange and blue jerseys on!"

The Quidditch pitch of his favorite team was better than Ron thought it could ever be. There were hundreds of wizards and witches pouring into the stadium wearing both the colors of the Cannons and of Puddlemere United. Kingsley, being who he was, also had the best seats in the stadium. The game was fantastic, even if the Cannons lost. It was actually a long game. Ron knew Quidditch was not one of Hermione's favorite things and his heart swelled with love for her as he realized that she had done all of this for him because she knew how much he loved it.

They walked out of the stadium hand in hand. Hermione was thrilled that she was able to do something so wonderful for Ron. She couldn't help but appreciate the irony of the first date that Ron had planned and the one that they had shared today. He had planned a thoroughly Muggle experience for her and she had planned a thoroughly Wizard experience for him, with the exception of their modes of transportation. Hermione grinned to herself thinking of Ron driving a car. There was no way she would ever see that happen, she thought.

As they drove back to Hermione's house, Ron couldn't help but look over at her at least a hundred times. It had been a very sunny day and he could just make out a few freckles on her nose. His own face felt like it was on fire but it was nothing he wasn't already used to. He knew Hermione would have some type of spell or charm to take away the sting. They talked about the game, Hermione asking questions about the players and the rules. She thought she knew the basics but the Quidditch played at Hogwarts was a little different then the Quidditch played by the professional teams. She didn't want to ask him during the game, he had been enjoying himself so much.

The ride home was just as quick as the ride to the game. Before they knew it, they had arrived back at Hermione's home. They went into the house, Hermione pausing to turn on lights before heading into the kitchen. Ron followed her, sliding onto a stool behind the breakfast counter.

Hermione leaned across the counter saying, "Up for trying something new?"

"Sure," he said, smiling warmly, "What did you have in mind?"

"Just some Chinese take away. Have you ever had it before?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "No but I've always wanted to try it. Fred and George used to get it in their flat."

"Good," she said. "Why don't you go in the living room and put on the television. I'll just make the call."

Ron wandered out into the living room. Hermione's house was so different from the Burrow. It had that lived in feeling without the clutter. Family pictures were everywhere as well as books. Ron chuckled to himself thinking that Hermione had to have inherited her love of books from her parents. When they had come here before Australia, he hadn't really looked around. They were too focused on their work and Ron was also concerned for Hermione. Now he had the time to really appreciate what a lovely house it was.

Hermione walked into the room, her arms full of plates and utensils. Ron cleared the coffee table and helped her set their places. The sun was starting to go down. It had been an uncharacteristically cool day compared to the previous days of heat and Hermione lit a fire in the fireplace casting a warm glow over the room. Ron stood watching her, his hands jammed into his pockets. Seeing her here in her own environment worried him slightly. Despite what she had said to Verity, she still did fit in quite well with the Muggle world. What if after everything that had happened she decided that she really did belong in it? He shook his head, not sure what was bringing on all of the doubt he was suddenly feeling.

She turned to look at him, blowing out the long matchstick that she had used to the light the fire. Old habits, he thought. She could have used magic but she didn't. He smiled as she walked over to where he stood by the couch, grabbing his hand and pulling him down with her as she sat.

He turned to look at her saying, "Thank you for today. It was perfect."

She smiled, her hand going up to play with the hair that was brushing his collar. "You're welcome. I am glad that I was able to do something for you like you have done for me."

"Just being with you is enough Hermione," he said. "I hope you know that."

He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips with his. She opened her mouth eagerly under his, their tongues colliding. Ron gently pushed her back against the cushions, moving himself to cover her. She sighed as she felt the weight of his body settle on her. His hands went through her hair as he moved his lips to her neck, pausing only a moment to kiss the tender spot behind her ear. He could feel her hands on his back, then moving up to thread through his hair. She pulled his face closer to hers, needing to feel his lips on hers again.

Ron moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, quickly slipping them underneath to feel her soft warm skin under his fingertips. He cupped her breasts over her bra, rubbing his thumb on its tip, delighting in how it became hard almost instantly. Ron could feel Hermione's hips move up against him, could feel his own desire building. Her lips dragged down his neck and he groaned in delight. They were so lost in one another that they almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Hermione looked up at him, her face flushed and her lips plump. "That would be the take away. I should go to the door to get it."

Ron nodded but didn't move. "Yeah, I guess you should."

Hermione smiled and disentangled herself from him, standing and straightening her skirt before going to the door. Ron watched as she pulled some Muggle money out of her wallet. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his own wallet saying, "No, wait Hermione. Let me, I am sure I have—"

Hermione waved him off as she handed over the cash to the delivery boy, thanking him and taking the food. "No Ron," she said, "today was my day for you. I have it."

She walked back over to the coffee table and he watched as she withdrew the containers. She opened one that had a yellowish looking soup, ladeling it into bowls for them.

"It's called Egg-Drop soup," she said as she saw Ron eyeing it apprehensively. "You'll like it, trust me."

Ron took the bowl from her, dipping his spoon into it before taking a tentative taste. He did like it. In fact he liked everything that Hermione had ordered. Egg rolls with duck sauce, chicken with broccoli, and shrimp with snow peas. There was also something that looked like spaghetti called lo mein. He mostly enjoyed watching Hermione use chopsticks to eat her food. They had quite a laugh as she tried to teach Ron to use them but he gave them up in favor of his fork.

"There is one last thing," Hermione said as she pulled out two strangely shaped sweets. "Fortune cookies."

Ron took one from her extended hand, opening the package. Hermione said, "There is a fortune in the center. You have to crack it open, like this."

She split the cookie, withdrawing the slip of white paper. Ron watched as she read it, her face flushing.

"It says 'Eyes as a blue as the sea will bring you great depths of happiness.'", she said, eyeing him with a shy smile, noticing the wide grin that had spread across his face. "Open yours."

Ron withdrew his slip and read it, a confused look coming across his face. " 'Your wisdom is like a monkey with a banana.' Did I just get insulted by a cookie?" he asked.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. The firelight had cast a glow on her and Ron felt his breath catch in his throat. Sometimes Ron thought it couldn't be real, that he was going to wake-up still in that smelly tent with that damn locket around his neck. But then he would catch the look in her eyes, see the love that was reflected there, knowing no dream, good or bad, could be as real as what he felt when he looked at her.

She saw him staring at her and she could feel the laughter fade away. How long had she waited to have his eyes on her the way they were looking at her now? Being with him here, like this, was more than she could have ever hoped for. Knowing that at night she would fall asleep with his arms around her, confident in his love, made her feel complete.

Ron moved to where Hermione was sitting, brushing her curls off her face, letting his thumb run down her cheek. He used his index finger to trace the outline of her soft, full lips. He could see her pulse racing in her neck but she continued to hold his gaze as his finger traced her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, capturing his finger and lightly sucking on it. Ron swallowed hard as he saw the desire build in her eyes. She released his finger, pushing him down on the pillows she had scattered about the floor, lying herself flat on his body as she kissed him. She took his tongue in her mouth, imitating the same action that she had just done with his finger. Ron groaned as he felt her hands slip under his jersey, caressing his chest before working their way down to the edge of his jeans.

Hermione broke the embrace, moving to straddle Ron. She reached down and pulled off his jersey and the t-shirt he had on underneath. She let her hands trail down his chest as she reached down once more to kiss him. Ron placed his hands on her hips, pulling her down more firmly on top of him. Hermione moved her lips from his mouth to his ear, whispering, "I love you." Before Ron could do anything or respond, she stood up.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows watching as she took off her t-shirt revealing her simple white bra then shimmied off her denim skirt where those glorious Chudley Cannon knickers had been hiding. He couldn't help but smile as he said, "Nice knickers."

"Thanks," she said, returning his smile as she lowered herself back down to him. She knew he had been waiting all day to see them. Hermione leaned over again to kiss him, letting it deepen as Ron ran his hands up and down her body. She could feel him fumble with the hooks on her bra before finally pulling it off of her. She kissed his neck, sucking on it gently, knowing that she was going to have to use some sort of charm to remove the marks that she surely was leaving. It was worth it, she thought, as Ron groaned her name in her ear as she descended down his body. His hands were on her breasts, caressing and teasing, causing her to grind down on top of the tell-tale bulge straining against the denim.

Hermione's mouth finally got to the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned them, grasping his hips firmly and pulling them down, as well as his boxers, in one swift swoop. Ron gasped as the cool air now hit his naked lower-half. He gasped even louder as Hermione took all of him into her mouth, teasing and sucking. He groaned her name, as well as some other choice words which he knew would have Hermione's face flaming. Ron felt as if he was going to burst. It took all of his willpower to reach down and drag her up against him.

Hermione pulled the beloved knickers off, tossing them to the side as she locked her knees around his waist. Ron sat up suddenly, overwhelmed by the way she looked in the firelight, and by how she had just been about to bring him to the brink. He kissed her neck then captured her lips with his, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth, his hands on her breasts. He moved his mouth down bringing a hard nipple between his teeth, nipping it lightly and being rewarded by the sound of her moaning against him. He could feel her wet center near him and just shifted his hips slightly so he was finally inside of her.

Ron watched as Hermione's eyes flew open. He knew he was deep inside of her and at first was concerned that he had hurt her. Their bodies had seemed to know each other well but sometimes Ron couldn't help but feel like the inexperienced young man he was. His concern was for naught, though, as he saw nothing but pleasure in the pools of her brown eyes. He leaned back slightly to give himself more leverage as he started to move in and out of her. Hermione did the same, leaning back, allowing her to meet his upward thrusts with her downward ones. The rubbing sensation between them was driving her mad and it wasn't long until she felt her world spiral out of control. The combination of Ron deep inside of her and that wonderful friction shook her powerfully. She felt like she was putty in his hands.

Ron pushed Hermione until she was on her back, gripping her legs to his side as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He buried his face in her neck, telling her how incredible she felt, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, urging him on, reveling in the feeling of him between her legs, her face burning with the words he spoke, until she felt him release into her, his body becoming taut before collapsing against her warmth.

Their bodies were intertwined, Ron's face buried in Hermione's hair, her hands making lazy circles against his back as their breathing started to return to normal. Hermione used her wand to summon a blanket from the couch to cover them. When he felt physically able to, Ron rolled off of her but held her close in his arms, kissing her nose and her eyes before finally reaching her lips.

"Do you think everyone feels this way?" he asked. He couldn't comprehend that anyone would be able to feel the way he felt when he was with Hermione like this.

She turned to look him in his blue eyes replying, "It doesn't seem likes its possible, does it? I feel like we have discovered this fabulous new thing that is just for us but I guess others must feel like this too." She paused a moment before continuing. "I've never felt so alive before Ron. It actually frightens me a little."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Frightens you? But why?"

He watched as unshed tears caused her eyes to glitter. She said, "Because I know that come September, I won't be able to feel like this anymore. I'll be going back to school and you will be in the shop and—"

Ron interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "Shh," he said. "You'll always feel like this Hermione, even when we are not together because I will always be right here." He covered her heart with his hand. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's talk about whether or not we will actually be able to get off this floor because I'd wager ten Galleons that it is not physically possible."

Hermione laughed and agreed with him. They would not be returning to the Burrow tonight. She snuggled closer to Ron, feeling her eyes start to become heavy. She put her melancholy thoughts from her mind, instead, focusing on the steady sound of his heart beating. He was right. It didn't matter how far apart they were going to be or for how long. They lived in each other's hearts and that bridged both time and distance.

*****I got the idea for Molly's Patronus on a messageboard on another website. There has never been anything written or spoken by JKR about her Patronus.*****


	27. Chapter TwentySeven:  Not Goodbye

**A/N: So, I have been able to post really quickly over this past week due to the fact that I was home on vacation but it is back to work on Monday. I hope to post sometime next week! **

_Chapter 27: Not Goodbye_

Ron couldn't help but feel like he had been in this situation before and then it struck him—he had. Just a few days ago he had waited like this for Hermione at the Ministry. But this time it was different. Instead of sitting outside Kingsley's office, he was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungos. There were several old issues of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Quidditch Weekly_ scattered about some tables and he was trying to get comfortable on one of the small couches. He looked up at the clock and realized that she really had only been gone for thirty minutes. Ron tried to distract himself from what the Healers could possibly be doing to Hermione with thoughts of events from the past 36 hours.

They hadn't returned to the Burrow the night of the Cannons game. They had fallen asleep on the pillows scattered in front of the fireplace, waking up at some point in the night to snack on the leftover Chinese food. The both of them had stood at the counter in the kitchen, Hermione wearing his Cannons jersey, he wearing just his boxers. It hadn't taken long for the food to be pushed off the counter, the empty space occupied by their bodies instead. Ron chuckled, thinking that Hermione must really have a thing for shagging in kitchens. She had initiated it after trying to feed him some broccoli from her chopsticks.

They had returned to the Burrow later that morning and, upon feeling guilty for having deserted Harry for so long, went to Grimmauld Place to spend the rather dreary and rainy day with him. The only thing that had made it bright was when Andromeda Tonks had shown up with baby Teddy for a visit. He truly was a remarkable tot. His hair would change with his mood, and since he was a happy baby for the most part, it remained a shocking shade of hot pink. Ron had been quite startled to see a baby with hair that color.

Hermione had seemed to be distracted all day and Ron knew that she was thinking about her appointment with the Healers. The only time she had cheered up was when she was playing with Teddy. Andromeda let her feed him his bottle and Ron thought his heart would stop at the sight of her walking around the room with Teddy in her arms, making little cooing sounds as he drank away to his heart's content. An image of her flashed before him, holding a baby with bright ginger hair, nothing but love shining in her eyes as she gazed down on it. He had looked over to see Harry watching him watch her and he made a face at the smirk Harry had been wearing.

When they returned to the Burrow later, he held her in his arms, not saying anything. He knew she was frightened and he knew there was nothing he could say that would make it go away. They had made love slowly and sweetly in his bed before falling asleep, trying to keep their thoughts at bay. And now here he was, in this horrible waiting room, hoping that his worst fears weren't about to come true.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only another fifteen minutes, Hermione appeared. The minute he saw her, Ron knew that everything was going to be fine. The haunted look that had settled itself around her eyes for the past 24 hours was gone. She walked straight into his arms, hiding her face in his chest. He gripped her tight as he felt sobs of relief go through her body. He knew tears were streaming down his cheeks as well and he buried his face in her hair, taking comfort in the scent that he had become so used to inhaling.

Hermione looked up at him, wiping away the tears from her face as well as from his. "I don't think I can stand to be here another minute longer," she said. "Let's go." She linked her arm through his as they headed for the exit.

They stepped out into blinding sunshine. Ron was dying to know what they had asked her, what they had done but Hermione seemed intent on putting as much distance between them and St. Mungo's as possible. He let her lead him a few blocks away before she finally pulled him into a small coffee shop. They settled themselves at a table, ordering two lattes and scones, and he was finally able to ask.

"Well," she began, "let me say that I have a lot more appreciation for Divination as a subject after what happened today. In fact, I think I might take it this year." She shook her head as if to clear it before continuing. "The Healers led me into a room, not a hospital room with a bed but more like an office. I sat on a comfortable chair and one of the Healers sat across from me. They first asked me about what happened once I was left alone with Bellatrix, what I remembered. Someone in the corner was recording everything I said. Then, they put me in a type of trance. They warned me that I wouldn't be conscious and that I wouldn't remember what they were doing or asking or even what my responses would be."

Ron's eyebrows went up. He didn't like the way that sounded and knew that Hermione must have struggled to agree to it. She was a bit of a control freak and she put herself in a situation where she had none at all. "What happened when they were done?" he asked.

Hermione replied, "They told me that I was fine. They said that what I remembered was exactly what had happened, no more and no less. Thinking about it now, Bellatrix was really in a manic state. Her utmost concern was for the sword and whether or not her vault at Gringotts had been breached. If the situation had been different, I think she would have loved to play around with my mind a bit but she seemed happy with the idea of Greyback taking care of me." Although she said the last part lightly, Ron saw that she had paled visibly. He reached over and covered her hand with his.

"It's over now," he said. "We can truly move on." He lifted her hand brushing a kiss across her knuckles before letting it go. The waitress had brought their order and they ate and drank in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So," Ron said as he drained his mug, "what should we do now?"

"It's a lovely day," Hermione said, "we can stay in the city a bit, go to one of the parks?"

"You know," Ron said, "I've never really seen London. Isn't that funny? My own dad works here and I've never really seen the sights, you know?"

Hermione smiled, "We'll then it's settled! Let's go!"

Ron let Hermione lead him down the city blocks, pointing out landmarks. They finally reached the entrance to the Regent's Park.

"What are we going to do here?" he asked.

"The zoo is here. I thought it would be fun to walk through," she said.

They spent a few hours wandering around. Hermione thought it was wonderful to do something as normal as this, something ordinary teenagers would do. They got a laugh as they watched the monkey's frolic but both agreed they could do without visiting the Reptile or Insect Houses. As it grew warmer, they sought refuge in the Aquarium, peering into the tanks of exotic fish. Ron took advantage of some of the dark corners to steal a few kisses.

Ron was hungry, naturally, and they stopped for some fish and chips. The sun had risen high in the sky and it was beating down hard. Hermione turned to look at Ron and saw that he was quickly becoming a frightening shade of red.

"Maybe we should head back to the Burrow," she said. "You look a little red and I forgot to bring my sun block."

Ron felt terrible, he knew she was having a great time but he really thought he might pass out from the heat. "Are you sure? "

Hermione almost laughed as she could hear the hopeful tone to his question. "Yes I'm sure. Besides, didn't you say something about a swimming hole at the Burrow?"

Ron didn't think he could get any hotter but she somehow made him hotter with that question. "I believe I did say that. Want to take a dip?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I do! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

"What are you waiting for Hermione? Just get in!"

Hermione looked towards the middle of the pond where Ron had swum out to. Truth be told, she wasn't the strongest of swimmers but it looked like Ron was standing, not treading water, so it couldn't be that deep. She tentatively touched a toe to the water which felt cool but refreshing. She waded in up to her waist before diving forward and swimming out to join him.

He looked dazzling in the water, his hair wet, water leaving trails down his shoulders. Hermione reached him quickly, Ron pulling her close to him.

"I told you it wasn't deep," he said. "It feels good, right?"

Hermione was slightly thrown off by his question. She wasn't sure if he meant the water or the feeling of their two bodies pressed against one another. He saw that she was flustered and he realized why. It had taken him all of his self-control not to swim back to where she stood before she had gotten into the water. He knew she would wear that red bikini again and had tried to mentally prepare himself for it. Shouldn't they be able to get through at least one 24 hour period without shagging? As he watched her enter the water, he didn't think it was quite possible. Once she had reached him and he had her in his arms, he knew that it wasn't even a consideration.

Ron felt her silken limbs wrap around his waist as her arms encircled his neck. She flushed saying, "I can't really reach this far out and I'm a horrible swimmer."

"Do you hear me complaining?" he asked as he lowered his face to kiss her. She tasted the like the sweet water from the pond and it caused him to grasp her tighter to him. He let his hands move down her back until they rested on her bottom, pulling her more firmly against him. He moved his lips down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"I thought we were supposed to be cooling off," Hermione whispered as Ron's lips made a steady march down her throat and across her collarbone.

Ron lifted his head from her shoulder saying, "I'll stop if you want me to."

"Don't you dare," she said. He smiled and dipped his head back down to her shoulder, moving one of his hands from her backside to her stomach and the up towards her breasts. He felt her shiver with desire as he caressed her gently. Her heels dug into him as she tried to press even closer against him.

"Maybe we should go back to the blanket," he said in husky voice, indicating the quilt that Hermione had spread next to the pond.

She could only nod but Ron didn't seem to need an answer, already moving forward with her still wrapped around him. As they moved towards shallower water, Hermione dropped her legs, turning to walk towards the edge of the pond. Ron was mesmerized as her hips swayed enticingly back and forth with every step she took through the water. She looked back, smiling, as she finally reached the grass, turning back to grab his hand.

They quickly got to the blanket, Ron gently pushing her down as he kissed her passionately. In a flash he had removed the top of her bikini, flinging it somewhere over his shoulder. He reached down, his fingers hooking under the bottoms as he pulled them off as well. Ron looked down at her naked body and his breath caught. He couldn't believe that she had chosen him, that she had let him be the one, the only one, to see her like this. Her skin was so soft and creamy, just begging to be touched. Her legs were long but proportioned to her body with lovely thighs that were just the perfect balance of rounded and toned. He let his eyes linger up towards her stomach which was smooth and taut before coming to rest on her breasts that fit so perfectly into his hands, each topped with a rosy tip. It was these tips that he lowered his mouth down to as he lay next to her. He could feel her hands in his wet hair, could hear her light moans of desire as he teased her by sucking and biting her nipple first gently but then more insistently. He became even harder as he saw her legs open for him, her hips moving upwards. His hand caressed the soft skin of her inner thighs before he slipped his finger inside her silken center.

Hermione felt like every nerve in her body had come alive. Ron's finger and mouth teasing her was driving her mad. She needed him and reached to pull down his swimming trunks, grasping his hard length and stroking it. She opened her eyes to look at him as he sat up, kneeling next to her all the while his finger moving in and out of her core. Hermione loved the way he looked. His shoulders had become broad and his arms muscular and strong. His chest was well-defined leading down towards his toned stomach.

"Please Ron," she whimpered. The sound of her voice begging for him almost sent Ron over the edge. He watched as she spread her legs wider for him and finally positioned himself between them, sliding into her and reveling at the wetness and tightness that awaited him there. Hermione sighed with pleasure as she felt him fill her. He looked down at her, moving slowly at first. He wanted her to reach her climax before he reached is, he was sure he wouldn't last. He moved his hand between them, caressing the center of her desire as he bent his head to her breasts licking and sucking their tips. Hermione was moving her hips against him in a frenzy as he stroked her spot, feeling her tighten against him as she screamed his name.

Not being able to contain himself much longer, he grasped her legs, putting them over his shoulder as he thrust into her, harder and faster, knowing that she needed it to be this way. As he spilled himself into her, he cried out her name as well. He lay his head down on her stomach instantly feeling her fingers go to his hair. After a moment he peered up at her to see that her eyes were closed. He could see a flush work its way up from her chest to her neck. Finally, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I take back what I said the other night—there is no way everyone could possibly feel like this," she said.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, it makes me wonder why we waited so long." He paused for a moment. "But you know I am kind of glad it happened this way. It would have been really hard for me to keep my hands off of you if we were on the run with Harry and had gotten together already."

Now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle, "Yes, that would have been difficult." She sighed, "One more day left before your family returns."

Ron had been making circles around her belly button but let his hand drift up towards her breasts, caressing them lightly. Hermione looked down to see a slow, wicked grin spread across his face as he said, "Then we'll have to make every moment count, won't we?"

* * *

"Darlings, you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were standing around the kitchen table at the Burrow where they had laid out a wonderful "Welcome Home" brunch for the returning party. Ginny, who upon stepping out of the fireplace, the Weasley's having used the Floo Network to return, had thrown herself into Harry's arms and didn't look like she was going to separate from him anytime soon. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing arm and arm, some of the sadness having left from their eyes. Mrs. Weasley was excited to share all the news about Charlie having a girlfriend in Romania and how Fleur was handling her pregnancy. The greatest change however, was George's appearance.

As they tucked into their food, Ron couldn't help but cast several glances towards his older brother. The haunted look that had seemed to make a home on George's face was gone. His color had returned and he had even smiled a few times as his parents recollected their adventures of the past week. He still had a sad look about his eyes but Ron wondered if that just might be a permanent scar that Fred's death had left behind.

Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her mouth with a napkin, remarking on the beautiful floral centerpiece that Hermione had arranged with some wildflowers from the garden, when she finally stopped to look at her.

"Why Hermione," she said, "you are positively glowing! Did you spend some time in the sun this week?"

Hermione began to blush furiously, trying to ignore the sly smile that Ginny was aiming at her. "Actually, we were outside quite a bit," she replied, not trusting herself to say anymore. She could feel Ron grasp her hand under the table and squeeze it.

Mrs. Weasley nodded but not before she caught the look exchanged between Ron and Hermione. They might have returned home just in time, she thought.

The rest of the brunch was spent discussing their experience at the Ministry and Harry's slow restoration of Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was not happy about Harry living there; she would have much preferred him to continue on at the Burrow. She decided to hold her arguments for another day, though.

As they were lingering over their last cups of tea, George finally spoke. "I was thinking about popping over to the shop today," he said slowly, "you know, to see how it looks."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged quick looks before Ron said, "That sounds great George! We'll all come with you!"

It was a short time later that they found themselves walking up Diagon Alley. Ron was nervous. He hoped that George would approve of what they did. The last thing he wanted was to upset him especially since he looked like had healed so much over the past week. As they rounded the corner of the street the shop was on, Ron glanced at George for his reaction.

George stopped in his tracks as he saw the shop. He walked slowly towards it, peering into the restored front window and the display before he used his wand to open the door. The others followed him into the shop, trying to gage his reaction. George looked at the rows of shelves, the polished counter, and the gleaming walls. Ron saw his eyes glance to the stairs leading up to the flat and knew that he was thinking about Fred's room.

Hermione felt like she was holding her breath. George hadn't said a word since he saw the shop. Finally, he looked at them and they could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Ron was the first to speak saying, "We thought we could help, you know, give you a fresh start. Verity helped as well, she did the display in the window and—" Ron's words were lost as George caught him in a crushing hug. Ginny and Hermione wiped tears from their eyes, Harry making strange noise in his throat, as they watched the two brothers.

Ron pulled back, dampness in his own eyes, saying, "And you won't have to worry about being on your own, either. Verity was eager to come back and I'll be staying on as well."

Ginny turned to Hermione, a look of surprise on her face. Hermione just nodded at her. Harry looked surprised as well. From what he had gathered at the Ministry, Ron had made quite an impression on an Auror by the name of Goodwin when he and Hermione had been in Australia. He knew that Ron wanted to go into training but apparently he felt obligated to do this for a bit first. As for himself, Harry was chomping at the bit to go into the academy and had already made the proper inquiries. The Ministry was willing to let him and Ron forgo the academy but Harry didn't want to ride his laurels like that and was sure Ron didn't want to either.

George clasped his brother on the back saying, "I would like that. Just promise me one thing: that I won't have to catch you and Granger snogging in the backroom."

Hermione laughed, reddening slightly. "I don't think that will be an issue, George. I'll be returning to Hogwarts in September to finish up my last year."

Three sets of eyes swiveled towards her. "Don't look so surprised," she said, "did you really think I would be content to leave my education unfinished?"

Harry shook his head as he replied, "No, the Hermione Granger we know would never allow that to happen. Well, what do you say to a quick drink at the Leakey Cauldron before heading back to the Burrow?"

Everyone agreed, turning towards the front door, stopping when they saw someone standing there: Angelina Johnson. She came forward a shy smile on her face saying, "Hi George. I heard you were back. I wanted to see how you were." She looked around at everyone else and said, "It's great to see you guys too."

George stepped forward saying, "Hi Angelina. Yeah, I was away with my family for the past week. We were just heading over to the Leakey Cauldron—care to join us?"

She nodded, "I would love to."

Everyone filed out of the shop, letting George and Angelina lead the way down to the pub. Ron and Hermione were bringing up the rear, holding hands. Hermione looked up at him saying, "I'm very proud of you."

Ron blushed saying, "Why?"

"For wanting to stay and help George get back on his feet. It might not be what you want to do right now but it is what you feel like you should do. It show's a lot of maturity Ron," she said.

Ron looked down at his feet as they continued to walk. "You won't be embarrassed that your boyfriend is a lowly shopkeeper when he could be an Auror in training?"

Hermione stopped, forcing him to stop as well. She stood in front of him so he had no choice but to look at her saying, "There is nothing, nothing, that you could ever do to that would make me embarrassed or ashamed to be with you. You are loyal, brave, and kind. You are the finest person I know and I love you so much." She leaned up and kissed him, trying to impart all of her emotion into that one embrace.

He pulled away, a smile on his face. "What if I shoved ten chicken legs in my mouth—would you be embarrassed then?"

"No," said Hermione, "disgusted but not embarrassed."

"What if I wore that Chudley Cannons jersey you bought me every day for a month without washing it—would you be embarrassed then?"

"No," said Hermione, now smiling, "flattered but not embarrassed."

He looked down at her saying in a quiet voice, "What if I am not good at being a shopkeeper—would you be embarrassed then?"

"Never", she replied.

He pulled her to him, crushing her to his body. His mouth descending hungrily on top of hers. It was only when he heard George exclaim loudly, "See, it is starting already", that he released her, squeezing her hand gently as they followed the others into the Leakey Cauldron.

* * *

The steam from the train was drifting about the families standing on the platform, getting in their last-minute goodbyes to their children. The number of students had obviously declined due to the fact that many parents were still hesitant to send their children back to Hogwarts. Ron looked around him, remembering the first time he stood on the platform of 9 ¾. It seemed so long ago. Everything was the same though: the station, the carts, the uniforms, and the train itself hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was him and the young woman standing beside him.

Hermione looked around at the people on the platform. There were many familiar faces: Neville, Luna, and the Patil twins had all returned for another year. Ginny was already on the train. Harry had left last week for the Auror Academy and they had said their goodbyes then. The summer had flown by despite their best efforts to make it linger. Hermione thought that it had been the best summer of her eighteen years.

After the Weasley's returned to the Burrow, the summer had started in earnest. The days became hot and sunny, punctuated by occasional afternoon thunderstorms. Ron had begun helping George in the shop and Hermione would see him in the morning when he left and in the evening when he returned. He was planning on living at the Burrow, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of moving into the flat with George and occupying Fred's old room. Harry consented to staying at the Burrow as well in a means to win over the Weasley's even though they were thrilled that he and Ginny were dating. With George staying in his flat, Harry was able to stay in his room at the Burrow and the nightly sleeping arrangements were conveniently taken care of. That was until Molly caught on.

She had almost caught Ron and Hermione several times. It became near impossible for them to spend the whole night together. Instead, Hermione would pop into his room for a bit and then head back to Ginny's room. Ron supposed that she had some sort of protective vibe over Hermione since her parents had asked his to watch over her. Whatever it was, it was bloody irritating. Being away from her all day and then not being able to hold her the whole night through was eating away at him especially since they had an invisible countdown clock hanging over their heads.

The best part of the summer, besides his parent's week away, had been when Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had planned a surprise party for Harry's 18th birthday. They decided to throw it at Grimmauld Place, which would also ensure Kreacher's help but Ron didn't let that motivating factor be known to Hermione. His mum had protested saying the Burrow was plenty big enough, that she would plan a dinner outside. It took some convincing but Ron was able to get his father to persuade her to let them do this for Harry without any adult interference. They were all thrilled but what made it even better was when they saw the devilish gleam return to George's eye when they told him about it.

They quickly set to work creating a guest list including most of their classmates from Gryffindor and the Quidditch team. They also included members of the DA, including Luna. Ron and Hermione put themselves in charge of food and decoration and, with a sly wink and a nod, George put himself in charge of beverage. Ginny said that she would ensure that Harry showed up, also with a sly wink and a nod which Ron pretended not to see.

The night of the party arrived and it went off without a hitch. Harry was totally surprised and touched. Everyone had arrived with a gift some serious but most comical and they spent some time eating cake and opening them. Then George arrived with a case of firewhisky and things rapidly went downhill. Seamus, being the type of bloke he was, quickly organized drinking games and pretty soon, most were feeling really good. Ron had did one or two shots with Harry but tried to avoid the games, instead focusing on how hot Hermione had looked that night. He wasn't the only one who noticed either. Ron caught a few of his classmates ogling her and resisted the urge to smack them on the back of the head. Instead, he would walk over to her and catch her in a breathtaking kiss for all to see. He was sure that many tongues would be wagging the next day but he didn't particularly care.

Hermione was having a great time too. She and Ginny had gone shopping for new outfits and she knew it hadn't gone unnoticed by Ron. She had bought a new pair of jeans that accentuated her in all the right places along with a sexy top and strappy high-heel sandals. She had taken extra care with her hair as well as applying some make-up and she knew she looked good. She could feel Ron's eyes on her the whole night and her body was humming with anticipation. They would not be returning to the Burrow tonight, much to his mum's chagrin, and Hermione couldn't wait to spend the whole night in Ron's arms.

She had been standing watching Seamus lead a game of snaps but with drinking consequences when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see George, holding out a shot glass of firewhiskey.

"This one's for you Granger," he said. "Ron told me it was your idea to fix up the shop. It was brilliant. Now bottoms up!"

Hermione watched as he drained his glass in one gulp and, not wanting to insult him, did likewise. George's eyebrows rose as he said, "Nicely done Granger. One more." He filled her glass again, clinked it with his before downing it. Hermione repeated. She was pretty proud of herself for not coughing and sputtering in his face. A delicious warmth started to spread through her body and she grabbed two bottles of butterbeer from a cooler, heading over to where Ron was in deep conversation with Jimmy Peakes, no doubt about Quidditch.

Ron had indeed been talking about Quidditch with Peakes until he noticed that he was no longer paying attention to him. Peakes hit Ron on the shoulder saying, "Look, here comes Granger. Blimey, would you look at her! If I would have known that body was hiding under all those robes, well I would have-OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

Peakes was rubbing the back of his head which Ron had just hit and was ready to hit him back when Hermione joined them, draping her arm around Ron saying, "Now play nice Ron!" She kissed him sweetly on the lips then whispered in his ear, "I think I am just about ready to leave this party. What do you say?"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he could feel his jeans start to become slightly snug. He took one of the bottles of butterbeer she held, taking a deep swig from it before saying, "Let's go." Peakes, still rubbing his head, was left by himself, slack-jawed as he watched Hermione lead Ron out of the room.

Hermione was all over him, just barely closing the door of the bedroom they were to share. Ron used his wand to close and lock the door before she had him pushed down on the bed, her lips on his in a deep kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth, pushing in and out insistently before capturing his tongue and sucking on it lightly. She moved her mouth down his neck, using her hands to take off his t-shirt so she could kiss his chest as well.

She had kicked off her shoes upon entering the room and now sat up, straddling him, pulling her top off and pushing her jeans down revealing the naughtiest pair of knickers and bra that Ron had ever seen. They were white but made out of a sheer material that left nothing to the imagination. She leaned back down to him, making sure he felt her breasts with their already hardened tips brush against his chest, before resuming her position at his ear whispering, "I want you so bad Ron." She made quick work of his jeans and boxers and, before he knew it, she had lowered herself on top of him with a hiss escaping from between her slightly parted lips, her head thrown back in pleasure. Ron groaned as he could feel just how badly she had wanted him and somewhere in the back of his mind thought that he would have to thank George for the firewhiskey.

And now here they were, September upon them, back in the train station. Hermione had only returned a week earlier from Australia with her parents and had spent a majority of her time with them, much to Ron's chagrin. He knew that it was inevitable, though, and just put in more hours at the shop to keep himself distracted. By far the worst day had been yesterday when everything they did couldn't help but feel like the 'last time' they were doing it: the last time cleaning up breakfast dishes, the last time degnoming the garden, the last time swimming at the watering hole.

Hermione knew that was ridiculous but she couldn't help it and she knew that Ron felt the same too. They stood holding hands on the platform but not saying much. Hermione hated emotional scenes and was trying to keep herself together. As she looked around, she could see that almost everyone had gotten on the train. It was time to go.

"I'll let you know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is as soon as they let us know," she said, looking up at him. His eyes were on her and she felt her heart break a little at the sadness that she saw there. She reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you." Hermione didn't know what else to say. They had said their own personal goodbyes to each other in the middle of the night, their legs entangled on his small bed, whispering words of comfort and tenderness.

"I love you too," he said softly, bending his head to give her one last kiss on her lips. "I am going to miss you so much, you know that, right?"

Hermione nodded, feeling the tears slide down her face. She brushed them aside impatiently, "This is ridiculous! I am not going to another country, I am going to school! We'll see each other before we know it!"

Ron laughed knowing she was right. "You should go. The train is going to pull out any minute. Promise to write me and let me know how your classes are going. I can't wait to hear about all that learning I am going to be missing."

Hermione laughed as well. "I promise. Now give me one more kiss to get me through the next six weeks."

Ron bent down and obliged, holding her as close as he could. He released her, smiling and watched as she walked onto the train, scooping up Crookshanks in her arms. She turned at the last minute, waved and then was gone. He stood for another moment as the train started to move, picking up speed as it left the station. With one last blow of its whistle, it had left its spot on the tracks. Ron looked around to see many families still milling about. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see George.

"C'mon Ronnykins let me treat you to lunch. It's the least I can do since I am going to be working you to the bone over the next few months."

Ron laughed and followed George through the station and out into the sunlight, confident that the right choices had been made. The most important thing was that they had a choice. The world was a safer and better place now. It was a place that he was now free to have a future with Hermione and although she was on her way to do what she needed to do for herself, he knew that in the end, they would be together.


	28. Chapter 28

.

**A/N: I struggled a bit with this one. I really thought a lot about how two people of this age would handle being away from one another. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate all of the reviews and suggestions everyone offers!**

_Chapter 28: Autumn_

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know where to begin. Let me start by saying that I love you and miss you madly. It just isn't the same being here without you and without Harry. Don't get me wrong, it is great being with Ginny and Luna but it isn't like it was before. Classes are fine but I will admit that I am slightly bored with them. Professor McGonagall, now our Headmistress, decided to make me Head Girl which is exciting but I am sharing these duties with Zacharias Smith who was chosen as Head Boy. His parents insisted that repeat his seventh year. They don't consider what he learned last year to be of educational value, which I can't help but agree with them on. He is still as obnoxious as ever but I am able to work with him and remain somewhat civil._

_Draco is here. I wanted to tell you before you saw him. He really keeps to himself, only hanging around with Pansy and Blaise. Goyle did not return this year. I was honestly surprised to see Draco but I guess his parents feel that need to keep a sense of normalcy about them since the charges against them were dismissed. If it is any comfort, he looks horrible. It is like all of the fight has been taken out of him. But enough about Draco._

_Did I mention how much I miss you? I miss seeing you in the Common Room, I miss watching you inhale your meal in the Great Hall, I miss sitting next to you in Charms class as you try to copy my notes (don't think I didn't know you did that, I knew). I mostly miss everything about you! I particularly miss you when I am lying in my bed trying to fall asleep, wishing that your arms were around me._

_How are you? How is everything going in the shop? Did George like your idea about Zonkos? You truly are brilliant with numbers Ron. I think you might have found your calling. That's not true of course, I know you are still eager to go to the Academy but the time for that will come soon enough._

_I must go now, Smith and I need to have a meeting with some of the Prefects tomorrow morning and I still have to complete an essay for Potions that is due tomorrow. Yes, I Hermione Granger have left something until the last minute which is your fault by the way. Every time I have a spare minute to myself to do homework I am hopelessly distracted with thoughts of you._

_Counting down the days until I see you! (approximately 14)_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.—Thank George for that Daydream Charm and remind me to tell you all about it!_

Ron was lying in his bed at the Burrow rereading the letter for the hundredth time and he had only received it this morning. He had even gone as far as smelling the parchment, hoping to get a whiff of Hermione's perfume somewhere on it. It had only been six weeks since they had parted at the train station but to Ron it felt like an eternity. He was having serious doubts as to how he was going to make it another nine months but George was holding up on his promise to keep him busy at the shop. Much to both of their surprises, Ron had a certain knack for numbers and had seen several opportunities for the shop to increase their revenues. George was pleased since this allowed him to work more on the creative end and experiment with new ideas for products. Verity was the unsung hero who kept the shop clean and neat, was excellent with the customers, and had a certain flair for creating eye-catching window displays, drawing in the potential consumers outside.

Ron had made inquiries into purchasing Zonkos, finding out that the owner had abandoned the shop two years ago. He remembered Fred and George from their earlier visit a year and a half ago and when Ron had sent him an owl, he had eagerly responded. Ron was hoping to coordinate his trip to Hogsmeade with a visit to Zonkos as well, that was if he was able to tear himself away from Hermione long enough. Ron was actually surprised at how he had taken to helping George out with the shop. He enjoyed it, enjoyed being able to help his brother but he knew that in the long-run, it wasn't really for him. He could see himself becoming bored and was reassured by the thought that it was only temporary.

George really did seem to be doing well and Ron had been pleased to see Angelina stopping by more and more often. She had actually come by that day, insisting on taking George out to lunch, which he obliged. Upon returning, he confessed to Ron that he felt guilty seeing so much of her knowing that she had a "thing" for Fred. He was afraid that she was confusing her feelings for Fred with him.

Ron had been stacking some boxes in the storeroom when George had returned, taking a few minute s to speak with him. He paused, sitting on one the boxes. "You know George," he began, "I always believed Angelina really preferred you over Fred."

George looked surprised as he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Ron shrugged, standing up and resuming his stacking. "Just the way they acted together. You know, it always seemed to me like they were more like friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, she was always looking at you but I guess you didn't pick up on it."

George laughed. "Spoken by the man who didn't realize he was in love with one of his best friends until recently. Really Ron, you're one to talk. Watching you and Granger these past few years has been painful."

As Ron lay in his bed, he realized how painful it was now to be without her. He kept replaying some of their more exciting days from the summer. The only time they had disagreed was over Malfoy. They had found out shortly after his parent's return to the Burrow that the Malfoy's were being pardoned because they turned sides at the end of the war. Ron had been enraged. He felt all of them should be thrown in Azakaban and forgotten about. Hermione was torn and it had angered him. How could she feel anything but hatred towards the family of the woman who had caused her so much pain? They had stood by and watched as she was tortured, doing nothing to stop it. Draco had played such a large role in the death of Dumbledore as well. They had an explosive argument about it that resulted in a stony silence settling between them for two days. Those two days had been the longest in Ron's life, up until now, he thought. They hadn't come to any resolution about the issue, just agreeing to put the matter aside so they could enjoy the time that they had left together.

He put the letter on the small nightstand next to his bed, picking up one of the pictures of him and Hermione that they had taken in the photo booth. They had been making silly faces at each other but Hermione had smiled right at the end. The edges of the picture were becoming frayed from looking at it so much. He had it magically reproduced and put into a frame, sending it to Hermione for her birthday which had been the weekend before. He had been hoping to see her but he knew her parents would be going to Hogwarts for a visit and he didn't want to intrude. They had spent so much time away from their daughter and he knew that they were eager to make up for it. Nonetheless, it hurt not to be able to wish her a happy birthday personally.

Ron rolled over, looking out the window of his room. He had read Hermione's letter so many times that he could memorize it by heart. He missed her so much but there was a tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind. What if she realized she wasn't really in love with him? What if she realized just how bloody brilliant she was and how much better she could do than him? The warm days of the glorious summer they shared had faded into the cooler days of autumn. What if her love for him had cooled as well? He tried to shut his mind to the doubt. He was being mental, he knew he was. But what if he wasn't?

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you so much. I know there is probably a more proper way to begin a letter but I just wanted to say that first. The second thing I wanted to say is that I love you. It is harder than I thought, you know, being here and you being there. I am distracted a lot. Yesterday I almost dropped a whole box of Fever Fudge on top of Verity. I swear, I think George might fire me. Well, maybe that is extreme but he might definitely want to kick my arse. (Sorry, even in a letter I can't control my mouth)_

_You better tell me if Malfoy says anything to you. I am going to send you some stuff from the shop. George just created a pepper spray attachment for wands and I want you to promise me that you will always have it on you. I know if you were sitting next to me right now you would probably roll your eyes, hell, you are probably rolling your eyes reading this anyway, but it will make me feel better knowing you have one on you. I don't think Malfoy would be stupid enough to try anything but you never know._

_George is really looking forward to the opportunity to buy Zonkos. The shop is empty but when I come to Hogsmeade I am going to check out the space. You are right, by the way, I do enjoy helping out George but I am looking forward to going into the Auror Academy. The next class will be starting next fall, so I'll be a year behind Harry, but that's alright. He writes when he can although I am sure Ginny could tell you more about him than I can. How is Ginny by the way? How is she doing as captain of the team? I know mum and dad are going to come see the first match but I am not sure if I will be able to get away from the shop. _

_Is it really only fourteen days until we get to see each other again? It seems like a long time. Funny, though, how the last fourteen days we spent together went by so fast. _

_Blimey it's late and I have to open the shop tomorrow. Verity has the morning off and so does George. I miss you so much. I know I said that already but it's true. I hope you are enjoying your classes a little bit but I am sure you are, you can't help but love whatever new things they are teaching you, even if you do say you are bored by them. Sorry that you are thinking of me too much but not really. At least you haven't dropped boxes on anyone._

_Two weeks then._

_I love you,_

_Ron_

Hermione rubbed her eyes, sighing before finally closing her books. Thank God she was done with that essay! She had kept Ron's letter next to her on the table in the library and would stop to read it every five minutes. She felt that the more she read it the more she felt like he was sitting next to her, like he used to. Thinking back on those times brought a smile to Hermione's face. She thought back to their sixth year, after Lavender but before Dumbledore died, when they were blissfully unaware of what a horcrux was. It had been close to the end of term. Harry and Ginny had been out strolling the grounds, and Ron, even if he was fine with whatever was between Harry and Ginny, had no desire to be the third wheel on the beautiful spring day. Hermione had decided to spend a few hours studying in the library and he had joined her.

She had been reading her Charms book, engrossed and had almost forgotten he was sitting there when he spoke.

"You know you do that a lot."

Hermione had looked at him in confusion, not sure what he was talking about, wondering why he was turning so red.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, slightly frustrated.

"Uh, well," he stammered, "you bite your bottom lip. You do that a lot when you are studying or just concentrating really hard."

Hermione was still staring at him, her brow furrowed. As she saw his embarrassment, she started to feel slightly warm herself. He had been staring at her. She felt tingly all over at the thought and then realized that she hadn't answered him yet.

"I guess I never realized it," she said. "Sorry, it must be gross." Yes, she had thought, that must be why he brought it up.

"No," he said quickly, turning even redder. "It's not gross."

Thinking about it now made Hermione smile. She often thought about some of the moments the two of them had shared here. They had a lot more meaning now.

Hermione gathered up her belongings, putting them in the leather school bag that her parents had given her for her birthday. It was almost midnight and she was exhausted. This was the time of night, though, that she hated the most. As much as she loved the library, she dreaded when it was time to leave and make her way back toward the Gryffindor Tower. Being Head Girl, she had earned the privilege to stay in the library past closing time but the downside was that the corridors were virtually deserted when she left. It was just Hermione and the ghosts of those who died during the battle.

As much as she missed Ron, she knew that he made the right decision in not returning. Sometimes she wondered if she should have even returned. She couldn't turn a corner without being reminded of some aspect of the battle. Hermione couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to face the same ghosts that she faced every day. The daytime, however, was easier then when the night came.

Hermione really wasn't too surprised when the nightmares returned. There were too many memories. She had hoped that after almost two months they would stop but they hadn't. When she got into her bed, she would close the curtains and cast a silencing charm so as not to wake the other girls. Inevitably, the dreams would come and she would wake up in a cold sweat, the sound of her screams still echoing in her ears. Eventually she would fall back to sleep but without the strong arms around her that she had become so used to. She didn't dare tell Ron about them, she didn't want him to worry. The only thing that would keep the nightmares at bay were her thoughts of him. She knew that she wouldn't have them tonight, his letter still fresh in her head.

Hermione sighed as she whispered the password to the Fat Lady, entering the empty common room and making her way up to the girl's dormitory. Two more weeks and Ron's arms would truly be around her. She took comfort in that fact as she slipped into her bed, wondering what he was doing at that very moment, if he was thinking of her like she was thinking of him. Had he become too distracted at the shop? Did he finally realize that he was brilliant and could do better than her? She tried to put the thoughts from her mind as she fell into a deep but fitful sleep.

* * *

She was supposed to meet him at Zonkos but Ron couldn't wait anymore. It was too hard to sit there knowing that she could be walking down to the village and that he could be walking with her. He was almost up to Hogwarts when the first few students, third years by the look of them, were starting to make their way down. He stood watching them go past, a few of them nudging each other when they realized who they were walking by. Then he saw her.

She hadn't seen him yet. Ron had been expecting to see her with his sister but she was walking by herself. She had a hat on, tucked over her ears but her hair was flying behind her in the crisp autumn breeze. She wore a scarf with Gryffindor colors that his mum had made for her before she left. Ron's eyes narrowed when he saw Peakes walking close to her, talking, but she didn't even seem to know that he was there. There was a small smile playing about her lips, almost like she was laughing at a private joke or recalling a secret that someone had told her. That's when she looked up and saw him.

Hermione wasn't even paying attention to what Peakes was chatting away about. He was like one of those little annoying dogs, always yapping. She was miles away, thinking of Ron. She was remembering during the summer the look on his face when she had won him that ridiculous cowboy hat at the carnival. Hermione wasn't sure what made her think of it but she couldn't help but smile at the memory. When she looked up, he was there, almost as if her mind had conjured him. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, his hands jammed into their pockets. His hair was windblown, falling across his brow but she could make out his clear blue eyes. As they locked onto one another's faces, a wide grin broke out on his and he quickly crossed the distance between them.

In one swift movement, Ron took Hermione into his arms. Every moment they had spent together during the summer came rushing back to him. He looked down at her and saw the matching smile she wore and any doubts he had been feeling over the past few weeks were extinguished. He bent his head to hers, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles of some of the older students as they walked by. Ron brought his forehead to rest against Hermione's, whispering, "I missed you so much."

Hermione could feel tears burn her eyes as she replied, "Me too." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I thought I was going to meet you at Zonkos?"

Ron pulled back from her, his heart tightening at the sight of the unshed tears in her eyes. "I couldn't wait anymore." He looked past her towards the path up to the school. "Where's Ginny?"

"She said she didn't feel well," said Hermione, "but I think she just didn't want to be third wheel. I told her that you would want to see her too but she insisted on staying behind. She is really missing Harry."

As much as Ron had wanted to see Ginny, he couldn't help but feel thrilled that he would have Hermione all to himself. "I am sure she is," he replied. He looked down at her again, really taking her in. She looked beautiful and he touched her face with his fingers, just to make sure that she was real.

Hermione smiled up at him. She wasn't sure but she thought he might have grown another inch. She could feel a warmth spread throughout her body as he touched her and she felt the same desire to touch him as well. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his.

Ron looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed gently. "Maybe we should actually go into Hogsmeade," he laughed.

Hermione laughed as well, linking her arm through his saying, "Lead the way."

As they walked down to the village, Ron told Hermione about George and Angelina as well as the business. The shop was really doing a booming business and the Ministry had continued to place orders for some of the items they had been ordering prior to the beginning of the war. He also talked about his parents and how they had been doing. His mum had her moments of sadness, Ron said, but things were slowly returning to normal.

Hermione was so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't realized they reached Zonkos. She looked into the empty windows, turning to Ron saying, "So, you two really did it then? It is officially yours?"

Ron smiled at her, "Yeah, it is. Can you believe it? Fred would be so proud. " He pushed the door open turning to Hermione and saying, "Let me show you around."

Hermione let him lead her inside. It was totally bare with the exception of some display cases and shelves. It was much smaller than the shop in Diagon Alley which would probably suit their needs just fine. There were two large windows which would be perfect to attract Hogwarts students during Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione's eyes fell on a door in the back of the shop.

"Is that the storeroom?" she asked, pointing to the door. She looked at Ron, who suddenly was turning red.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "go on and take a look."

Hermione looked curiously at him before crossing the open space to the door. Before she opened it, she turned to Ron again, who was now smiling. She opened it and smiled as well at the view that greeted her.

It wasn't a very large room but it had been converted to a small but comfortable flat complete with a lit fireplace, couch, and kitchen. She let her eyes linger on the bed that was discreetly pushed against one of the walls.

"I didn't think you would want to venture too far away from here," he said, "and I knew that you wouldn't be comfortable renting a room for the day at the Three Broomsticks, not with all of the students around. I thought this seemed like a better idea. You know, people will think we are just working on the shop."

Hermione walked over to him, putting her hands on his chest. "It's perfect," she said.

Ron looked down at her, moving a stray curl off of her forehead. "I just want you all to myself, even if it's just for a few hours."

Hermione could feel herself grow warm all over at his words and replied, "It will be more than just a few hours. McGonagall gave me until ten o'clock tonight—one of the many benefits to being the Head Girl."

Ron smiled broadly. "Really?" His hands snuck down to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Really," she replied, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss, their lips moving over one another gently and then more insistently. Hermione could feel Ron's tongue tracing the outline of her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly under his. She met his tongue with her own and they explored each other's mouths while their hands explored each other's bodies. Ron moved his mouth down Hermione's neck and she whispered, "I missed you Ron, I missed you so much."

Before he could respond, she had captured her lips with his again, taking his tongue into her mouth and sucking. Her hands were going through his hair before slipping under his sweater. His own hands were on her bottom, pulling her even closer. Hermione suddenly broke their embrace, looking up at him with her molten brown eyes.

Without saying a word, she grabbed the bottom of his sweater, pulling it over his head. She quickly started to unbutton the shirt that was under it, her hands trembling slightly. Ron kissed her again, his own hands reaching down to her sweater. He moved her backwards across the room towards where the bed was. With every step they took, another article of clothing was removed until the two of them were only in their underwear. They had finally reached the bed, Ron turning to pull Hermione down with him.

Hermione settled herself on top of him, kissing his neck and moving her mouth to suck on his earlobe. He groaned her name and she felt heat course through her body. His hands were cupping her backside and then moved up her back where he fumbled for a moment with the hooks of her bra before finally succeeded in removing it. He quickly flipped her over, kissing her deeply before moving his mouth down towards her breasts, taking a rosy tip into his mouth and sucking it. Hermione moaned his name and squirmed under him. She could feel his hand move down her stomach towards the tops of her knickers, pulling on them until they were off. His fingers gently stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh and Ron could feel her tremble under his touch. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other while he gently pushed his finger inside of her, becoming more aroused as he felt the desire she had for him.

Hermione sighed with pleasure as he moved his finger in and out of her, all while enjoying the sensation that his mouth on her breasts was causing. She reached down and stroked him as well, reveling in the hardness. Ron moved his mouth from her breasts to her lips, kissing her hungrily. "I need you," he said.

Hermione didn't reply, just shifted below him so he was lying in between her legs, taking his length and guiding it inside of her. They both moaned with pleasure as their bodies became one. Ron was lost in her; it had been so long that he knew he would not be able to last as long as he wanted to. He moved slowly, looking down into her eyes, their hands intertwined. "You feel incredible," he said. Hermione smiled, kissing him replying, "So do you."

He increased his pace and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel that wonderful friction between them increase her desire even more. Ron shifted so he was still in between her legs but so he was sitting back on his heels, pulling her legs wider around him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed down on her body. He had fantasized endlessly over the past two months about her but his fantasies couldn't even touch the reality of her. He moved in and out of her, his hands on her breasts. He pinched her nipples and Hermione moaned. He watched as she snaked her hand down her stomach until it was where their bodies were joined. His eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do and Ron didn't think he could want her more but he did.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron watching her as she reached down to stroke the spot that was the center of her desire. Ron had almost stopped moving as he watched her touch herself until she said, "Go slowly." He obliged, trying to control himself as she moved her hand until he finally felt her climax around him. She cried out his name and Ron lost all remaining willpower as he moved in and out of her faster and harder until he climaxed as well, collapsing on top of her.

He rolled over pulling her against him so they were face to face. Hermione nestled against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heart racing. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair, "that was too fast."

"It was perfect," she said, kissing his chest. She raised her face so she could look at him. "You are perfect. I love you so much." She covered his lips with hers, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip. Ron's arms went around her as he needed to feel her close to him.

"It's just been such a long time and you drove me a little wild when you touched yourself like that," he said. He watched as she blushed slightly and he realized how much he had missed that about her. It was all of the little things he had missed the most, he thought. The way she blushed, how she would roll her eyes or stand with her hand on her hips. Or the way she would look at him when he was inside of her, an expression of wonder and amazement.

"Oh, well, uh," she stammered, making Ron smile, "you just make me feel so good and I –"

Ron put a finger up to her lips. "I loved it Hermione. Do you do that often?"

Hermione blushed even harder, "Ron! Well, yeah, I've done it. I am sure you do that too, right?"

Ron laughed, "Are you kidding? Blokes do it all the time, it's like breathing. I just never thought girls would do it too."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you think of me when you do it?"

Ron sat straight up, almost throwing her off of him, looking down at her saying, "You really are mental, you know that right? Of course I think of you! That bloody bikini you wore all summer has been on my mind every night as well as that knickers' set you wore the night of Harry's birthday party!"

Hermione looked up at him, feeling her face turn even redder. "I'm glad you liked that."

"Do you think of me when you do it?" he asked. He already knew the answer but he needed to hear her say it. He needed further fuel for his future fantasies.

"Well, of course! Who else would I think of?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face. Before he could reply she said, "You know Ron, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I feel like I came alive this past summer. It's like everything I ever felt for you got woken up." She couldn't look at him as she spoke, instead picking at a pulled thread on the sheet that was covering her.

Ron felt his heart constrict with the emotion he was feeling. He lay back down next to her, turning her so she was looking at him. He didn't know what to say to her, he wasn't good with words. He was beyond touched by what she had just said. She was beautiful and intelligent and sexy and she could have her pick of anyone but she had chosen him.

"Why me?" he asked. It was a question he had been longing to ask and hear the answer to.

Tears glittered in her eyes as she said, "Because you're my best friend. You know me like no one else does. You make me laugh and you infuriate me at the same time. You make me feel beautiful and wanted. You make me feel like I am part of this world. You make me feel complete."

Ron wrapped her in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair, the scent that he had missed and longed to smell for two long months. Their limbs were entertwined and he didn't think it was possible for them to be any closer but yet it didn't feel close enough. He moved his face from her hair, to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said. "I love you. I wish I could say something grand but I can't. All I know is that when I am with you I feel like I can do anything because you believe I can do it. I never want that to end." He lowered his face to hers, kissing her gently. His tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing its interior. He could feel her hands snake through his hair, bringing him closer. When they came together again it was an affirmation of their love for one another and with the knowledge that their love would only grow stronger.

* * *

It was later in the day, the sun was close to going down and they were still in the bed. They had made love yet again and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ron had awoken first and took the time to study Hermione while she was sleeping, wanting to commit every feature to memory. The best part of her sleeping was when she would wake up and smile at him. When she did, they moved to the couch, curled up under a blanket and shared their experiences of the past two months. Hermione laughed at Ron's stories of the shop and he admitted that he was enjoying working there more than he had expected. He listened as she talked about her classes and the difficulties of being in the school with all of the memories that still haunted it. She had more courage than he did to return, and he told her so.

Although it was hard, they eventually left the shop and made their way down the High Street towards the Three Broomsticks. All of the other students had returned to Hogwarts much earlier and the pub was not very crowded save a few local patrons. Ron and Hermione settled themselves in a booth close to the fireplace. They had snacked on some treats back at the shop but were both eager for a decent meal. Madam Rosmerta brought them a hearty beef stew and with crusty rolls along with pints of ale. They ate silently, trying to ignore the weight of the goodbye that they would have to say. It didn't matter how much they didn't talk, though, the time for Hermione to return was quickly approaching. After paying their bill, they walked up the path towards Hogwarts.

"When will the next weekend be you think?" Ron asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"Most likely before the Christmas holiday," Hermione answered her voice thick with tears that she wasn't able to hide. They had already reached the gates and Hermione could see Filch and his light making his way towards them. McGonagall must have told him what time she would be returning.

Ron stopped walking, pulling her close. "That's not too far away," he said. "And then you will be home for a whole month! You'll be able to come to the shop and see what we have done. Hopefully Harry will be home too! It will be here sooner than you think!"

Hermione smiled up at him. "You're right. It won't be too long. I'll still miss you though."

Ron bent down, capturing her lips with his for one last kiss. "You should go. I don't want you to get in trouble with McGonagall and have her revoke your late curfew for the next weekend."

Hermione nodded, turning to the gate but was pulled back into his arms again. "You didn't say it."

"I love you."

With one last kiss to her lips he replied, "I love you too."

He released her just as Filch opened up the gate, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about the cheekiness of kids these days. Ron squeezed her hand before releasing her, watching as she walked with Filch up towards the school. He sighed to himself thinking that the holidays, despite what he had said to Hermione, did indeed seem very far away.


	29. Chapter 29:  Minor Detour

**A/N: I think I had the hardest time writing this chapter than any of the others. Please let me know if you like the direction I took. I know angst is an important aspect to our favorite couple's relationship. I would like to thank the readers who made suggestions about fights and jealousy as well as Hermione's role as student at Hogwarts. I really do take all of your suggestions seriously! They help me out tremendously! **

_Chapter 29: Minor Detour_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry. I was out of line and I went and ruined our weekend because of it. It is just so difficult being away from you. I know that is a shit excuse for the way I behaved but it is the best I have. There really is no excuse, isn't there?_

Ron crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room to join the other balls of paper that littered the floor around the small bin next to his desk. It had been two weeks since he saw her and he hadn't heard a word from her. Christmas was approaching fast and he wasn't even sure if he was going to see her. He wasn't even sure if he still had a girlfriend.

The second Hogsmeade visit had been an absolute disaster and it had been all his fault. After the first weekend, Ron had pretty much floated around the shop. He and Hermione had continued to exchange letters almost on a daily basis. Sometimes they were short, just quick sentiments but usually they were longer, Hermione detailing her activities at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been excelling in all of her classes and doing so well that many of the professors felt it wasn't even necessary for her to take the NEWT's. McGonagall had called Hermione into her office and said that both Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn felt it was not necessary for her to continue with their classes. Hermione had been quite uncomfortable with the idea of not taking a full schedule so McGonagall had suggested that she act in a teaching assistant capacity for both of the professors. Ron had chuckled reading her letter about it, she was so excited. Only Hermione would be thrilled about having to grade parchments written by third years.

He had asked her if it was strange being considered part of the staff and having to interact with them in a way different from the other students. That was when the bomb had been dropped. Hermione had said it would have been strange if one other person had not been there—Oliver Wood. Oliver had taken a leave replacement position for Madame Hooch who was still recovering from injuries she had sustained during the battle. Wood himself had been injured as well and wasn't able to resume his spot on Puddlemere United but was well enough to teach first years the basics of flying.

At first, Ron wasn't sure what to make of it but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like it. Oliver was a Quidditch star, young, handsome and wealthy from his talent—everything girls dream of. And he was spending everyday with his girlfriend. It wasn't that Ron didn't trust Hermione, he did. He was just worried that when she learned just how shabby he was compared to Oliver, she would leave him. On a funnier note, he couldn't believe how a girl who detested Quidditch as much as Hermione did was yet again able to attract a Quidditch player. Jimmy Peakes Ron could handle but Oliver Wood was all together a horse of a different color.

The idea of them together began to fester within Ron. He and Hermione had been exchanging letters everyday but as the term wore on and she became busier with schoolwork, the letters had dropped to every other day or sometimes every three days. When he received a letter, Ron was at his happiest but his mood would drop a degree for every day he had to wait for a new letter to arrive. His family had tried to adjust, learning to walk on tiptoes around him. He knew he was being horrible but he felt horrible. It was like it was leaking from him.

Horrible was what he was on the second Hogsmeade visit. He had to work a little later at the shop and had sent Hermione an owl telling her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks instead of Zonkos. He thought they might be able to have a late lunch together in order to fortify themselves for an amorous afternoon in the apartment.

It had been later than what he thought when he arrived in Hogsmeade. It was cold and there was a promise of snow in the air. Many of the villagers and students had sought refuge from a bitter wind in the shops or pubs. Ron was looking forward to tucking into a nice Shepard's Pie and pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks, scanning the room, looking for the beautiful head of brown curls that he had missed so much these past six weeks. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted her, he was taken away by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing jeans and a fitted red sweater, the color of the sweater only further adding to the rosiness of her cheeks. Ron was so engrossed in looking at her that he almost didn't notice who was sitting with her—almost.

Oliver was sitting at the table with her, sipping a pint of ale. Ron noticed that Hermione's own glass was empty, an indication that they had been there for a while. Hermione was talking, her hands moving in an animated fashion, Wood laughing at whatever she had been saying. Ron watched as Hermione's eyes locked on something over at the bar and he glanced to see his sister weaving through some fifth years with three pints in her hand. Hermione stood to help Ginny and Ron saw red as he watched Oliver's gaze travel up and down her body as she leaned over the table to take the drinks from Ginny. It was then that Hermione turned toward the door, seeing Ron standing there. He watched as a wide smile broke across her face but it was barely seen through the haze of red that was still clouding his vision. Ron didn't trust himself to go over to the table without causing Wood some bodily harm so he turned and walked out.

He hadn't gotten too far down the street when he heard Hermione calling his name. He turned to see her running after him, no jacket on, her hair flying behind her. A light snow had started to fall and as angry as Ron was, he softened a bit as he took in the sight of the flakes collecting in Hermione's hair.

"You should've put your jacket on," he said roughly, "its bloody cold out here."

Hermione stopped before him, slightly out of breath. "Never mind about my jacket. Why did you leave?"

A look of scorn came across Ron's face as he replied, "I didn't want to interrupt the cozy conversation between you and Wood. The two of you looked like you were having a lovely time." Ron inwardly cursed himself, he couldn't believe he was acting like this but it felt good to spew the things that had been building inside of him.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Ginny is with us. There is nothing "cozy" or "lovely" about us. There isn't even an "us." You are being ridiculous," she replied icily.

Ron gave a harsh laugh. "Didn't look too ridiculous to me. You didn't see the way he was looking at you Hermione."

Hermione turned pink at this, only making Ron angrier. "So what were you going to do Ron? You were just going to leave without seeing me? Were you going to let me sit there all afternoon, wondering what had become of you, hoping that nothing had happened to you?" With every word she advanced on him until she was standing so close to him that he could see her chest rising and falling in anger.

"Would you have even known I was there Hermione?" he asked, practically spitting out each word. "Or were you too engrossed in Wood's Quidditch stories?"

Hermione stepped away from him, trying to calm herself down. Her face was flaming and she felt hot despite the coldness of the day. She looked up at him like she didn't recognize him.

"I don't know why you are acting like this Ron," she said. "I am going to go back into the pub. If you want, come in. Otherwise—well, otherwise I don't know what." With one last look up at him, she crossed her arms over her chest, turning and heading back towards the Three Broomsticks. Ron watched her as she opened the door, giving him one last look before going inside.

The snow had started to come down harder but Ron could barely feel it. He couldn't believe the ridiculous things that had just come out of his mouth but he was still seething with anger. With one last glance towards the pub he turned on the spot, Disapparating back to the Burrow.

As Ron lay glancing at the ceiling of his bedroom, he shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he had acted. The moment he had gotten back to the Burrow and had calmed down, he realized what a git he had been. The past two weeks had passed in agonizing slowness. He had hoped that she would send some scathing letter to him but no owls from Hogwarts had arrived. Ron couldn't help but think that receiving nothing was worse than any insults or angry words that she could put on parchment. The silence had spoken for itself. Ron got off his bed and retrieved the piece of paper he had just discarded. He quickly rewrote it on a clean piece and signed his name, running down to the kitchen to attach it to Pigwidgeon. He watched as the owl flew away hoping that he would hear back from her soon.

He had spent the better part of two weeks convincing himself that she should be the first to write. Then he had thought about how foolish that was. She had only been doing what she said she would do: wait in the pub for him. So what if Wood, and his sister, had been there with her? It was better that she was with people then by herself. Although he wouldn't tell her, there was still part of him that feared for her safety, even if the war was over and Hogwarts was safe. He had heard his father talking about how the Ministry was using all resources available to them to continue rounding up Death Eaters. Ron was still afraid that Hermione was not only an easy target but a prized one as well.

"Ron, where did you get this?"

Ron entered his room to see Percy sitting on his bed, picking up his Christmas gift to Hermione. He looked sheepish as he replied, "I bought it off a peddler selling books on the street in Diagon Alley. It's one of the Hermione's favorite books. I know it's not brand new but I think it is something she would like."

He hoped was more like it. Ron had stressed himself to the max trying to think of something to buy Hermione for Christmas. It had to be special since it was their first Christmas together. He had bought her presents before but this time was different. He felt like he needed to show her how much he cared and how much he had matured. It would have to be perfect, especially given what had happened between them.

Percy was turning the book over in his hands, examining both the front and back covers before turning to the inside page. He looked up at Ron, his face wearing an expression of disbelief. "Ron," he began, "I think this is an original print. Do you have any idea how much this is worth? How much did you pay for it?"

Ron sat on the bed next to his brother, looking down at the book he was holding. "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. He had been walking to the shop and had noticed a table full of books set up on the sidewalk. He had only stopped because he had recognized the title as the one on the book that had been on the floor in Hermione's room when they had gone to her house before their trip to Australia. Her copy had been destroyed. When he saw this one on the table, he thought that she would love it, even if it was a little beat up.

"I paid two Galleons for it and the witch had a hard time even taking that much from me," he said. "In fact, she wanted to give it to me for free but I insisted on giving her something for it." He paused for a moment. "How much is it worth?"

Percy laughed, shaking his head. "In Muggle money, quite a bit. Will you let me take it to someone I know, just to verify it? Then you can be sure and let Hermione know it truly is an original."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, sure but just make sure you get it back to me before Christmas Eve."

Percy rose off the bed, nodding his head absently. "Of course, of course," he said. He was so engrossed in the cover of the book that he had almost walked into the wall as he left Ron's room. Ron chuckled as he watched him go. Percy sometimes reminded him of Hermione, the way they both loved books and learning. Ron's smile faded. He looked at the clock. It was almost ten. Hermione most likely would be in the library, unaware that an owl had arrived. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ron was wrong. Hermione had received the owl. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the note on her lap. She felt horrible. She had felt horrible for the past two weeks but had refused to send Ron a letter. He had been so out of line in Hogsmeade. Hermione was so angry with him. How could he believe that she would rather spend her time with Oliver then with him? How could he have any doubts about the way she felt about him? That had been the most hurtful realization of the whole incident.

Hermione stared into the dying fire. It was difficult being apart but she had the advantage of being distracted by her schoolwork. She considered Ron's situation, being in the shop all day and then returning to the Burrow. Although she knew he was enjoying helping his family, Hermione also knew that he was becoming bored. Apparently a bored Ron left up to his own devices resulted in a Ron with an overactive imagination. She couldn't help but miss him, though. She had been looking forward so much to that day in Hogsmeade. Not being able to hold him or touch him had made her ache.

Hermione knew it was late but decided to head up to the owlery. Next weekend was her mother's birthday and McGonagall had given her special permission to return home. She had planned on telling Ron about it but then they had argued. Her parents had wanted her to invite him to dinner with them. She wanted him to come but she would need to have a chat with him beforehand. They needed to clear the air.

The corridors were quiet in the school and Hermione walked quickly out of the Great Hall. As she made her way to the owlrey, she saw a small light coming towards her. She felt for her wand in the pocket of robes, making sure she had a firm grip on it as the light, and the person holding it, came closer. She relaxed as she realized it was just Oliver, probably making his rounds for the night.

Hermione hadn't really known Oliver at all those few years they were in school together. He was older and on the Quidditch team and while he had been an excellent student, they had never been in any classes together. When McGonagall had appointed her as a teaching assistant she had been thrilled but also concerned. It was a difficult position: not quite a teacher but no longer a student. Also, there was a considerable age difference between Hermione and the youngest teacher on staff—thirty to be exact. That was until Oliver had been hired.

His presence had made it easier to be in the faculty and staff rooms. Oliver was funny and likeable and didn't ask her any questions about her adventures with Ron and Harry the previous year. That had been one of the most difficult things about returning to Hogwarts, the endless questions that she faced from her classmates. She just wasn't at liberty to answer them either. When the three of them had met with Kingsley and the Ministry officials this past summer, it was agreed that the fewer people knew about the horcruxes, the better. While their world was safe for now, there was no guarantee that another wizard wouldn't try to achieve the same thing that Voldemort had.

Hermione watched as Oliver grew nearer to her, seeing his own hand tightly gripping his wand before relaxing as he recognized her. "Hermione," he said in a surprised voice, "it's late. Why are you out?"

"I needed to send this note tonight," she replied. "I didn't want it to wait until the morning."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it's just for Ron." She didn't want to explain any further. When she had returned to the Three Broomsticks after leaving Ron in the street, Oliver and Ginny had asked if he was coming. She had quickly made up a lie, saying he felt ill and was going to head back to the Burrow. Hermione knew that neither of them had bought it and later on that night had done a remarkable job of fending off questions from Ginny.

"Oh," he said. Hermione wasn't sure but she thought she caught a flash of disappointment in his eyes. A small feeling of panic flashed through her, similar to what she had felt whenever she had caught Cormac looking at her. Oliver was a wonderful person and she truly enjoyed being around him. She only hoped he hadn't interpreted her friendship to mean anything more than what it was.

"Well," Oliver said, "I guess you should be on your way then. It's bloody cold out here and we both should probably be in bed." There was a boldness to his words that made Hermione flush. She was glad it was dark so that he hadn't seen.

"Of course," she said, going to move around him. "Goodnight Oliver." She continued walking up the path, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind and offer to escort her.

"Goodnight Hermione," he replied, watching her retreating back before heading up the steps and into the Great Hall.

Hermione walked quickly towards her destination putting all thoughts of Oliver out of her head. She attached the note to a barn owl, watching while it took off into the night, heading towards the Burrow. She wondered if Ron was asleep or if he was working late at the shop. Her heart began to ache. She was mad but she still missed him. All she wanted to do was clear up whatever it was between them and move on.

When she returned to her bed in the dormitory, she fell into a fitful sleep, haunted by dreams of horcruxes and the flashing blue eyes of a ginger-haired young man.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ron turned from his closet to see Percy standing in the middle of his room. Since the end of the war, Percy had made a regular habit of coming over to the Burrow to spend the weekend with his family. Ron had supposed that he had been trying to make up for lost time.

Ron sighed. "I am trying to figure out what to wear to the Granger's house for dinner tomorrow. Its Hermione's mum's birthday and she got special permission from McGonagall to come home to celebrate. Her father is taking us out to a Muggle restaurant." He turned back to his closet, running his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell, I've got nothing decent to wear!"

Percy cringed at Ron's language but had to conceal a smile. He never though he would see the day that Ron was concerned about his wardrobe or lack of. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "You've met her parents before, haven't you?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but it was different. I was just Hermione's friend then. Now I am her boyfriend. I want to make a good impression." He didn't want to go into details about the strain on his relationship with Hermione although everyone knew _something_ had happened.

Percy rose from Ron's bed, going over to him and clapping him on the back. "Just be yourself Ron. It won't matter what you wear then." With another smile, he walked out of the room.

Easy for him to say, thought Ron. Percy was probably every parent's dream. He was smart, had a great job, and dressed nicely. Ron caught a glance of himself in the mirror above his small dresser. He really should have gotten his haircut. He wondered if he could trust his mum to do it and not cut it too short. Hermione wouldn't like it, he thought. Although she wouldn't admit it, he knew that she loved his hair a little long.

He had been thrilled when he had received her owl the previous week. Her note had been short:

_Dear Ron,_

_We need to talk but in person. I have gotten permission to return home the weekend of the 11th to celebrate my mother's birthday. I had been planning on inviting you, at the request of my parents, to join us when I saw you at Hogsmeade, but, well, that didn't go as planned, did it? If you are available I still would like you to come. We can talk then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron hadn't like the whole "we need to talk" bit but was relieved that she had signed it "love". That must mean something.

He looked into his closet again and resolved to make a quick trip to the store on his lunch break tomorrow to purchase something to make him look respectable to the Granger's. Not only was he nervous about seeing Hermione, he was a wreck about spending the evening with her parents. They must know by now that his relationship with Hermione had changed, as he had told Percy, and he was convinced that this dinner was a way for them to find out what his true intentions were towards their daughter.

Ron headed down the stairs towards the kitchen where his mum had kept a bowl of stew warm for him. He ate quickly, reading the _Daily Prophet_, before joining his parents and Percy in the living room. His mum was knitting yet another baby item for Fleur, Percy had his nose buried in a book, and his father was inspecting what looked like a reel to a Muggle fishing pole. Ron picked up a Quidditch magazine, trying to distract himself when they all heard a distinct "pop" from outside. Four wands were raised towards the front door, where a light knock was heard.

"Hello? It is me Hermione."

Ron dropped his magazine and moved so quickly towards the door that he tripped on his mum's basket of yarn. Percy gave him a look of amusement before going and opening the door.

"Hermione!" he said, "what a nice surprise! Ron said that you would be home this weekend."

He moved to let Hermione come inside the warm house, giving her a quick hug.

"Hello Percy! So nice to see you! How is everything at the Ministry?"

"Going well," he replied, "changes are being made and everyone seems to like the direction that Kingsley is taking us in."

By this time, Ron had gotten to his feet but his parents had reached Hermione before he did. Both of his parents were hugging her, his mum holding her at arm's length exclaiming, "Why Hermione, you look wonderful!"

And she did. Ron knew that before Ginny and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, they had made a shopping expedition into the city. They had returned hours later, arms full of shopping bags, wearing matching smiles. Hermione had always dressed simply but now she was fashionably simple. She had taken off her coat to reveal a long fitted sweater over simple black leggings with high boots that reached to her knees. Ron also noticed that there was a tameness to her curls that she was always struggling to attain. He wouldn't have cared what she wore, to him she was always beautiful but Hermione had seemed to blossom over the summertime. She had gone from a slightly self-conscious teenager to an attractive young woman. The thought excited Ron but also made him nervous. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who noticed; in fact, he knew he wasn't the only one. An image of Wood scanning over her figure flashed before Ron's eyes and he shook his head to clear it.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Percy, glanced between Ron and Hermione, waiting to see what would happen. Ron took a step toward her, grabbing her hand in his. "Hi," was all that he could manage, a lump had seemed to emerge in his throat preventing further speech.

A timid smile on her face, Hermione squeezed his hand replying, "Hi."

Sensing the tension between them, Mr. Weasley gave an exaggerated yawn saying, "My, my, look at the time! It's about time for us to turn in, isn't it Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley, who had been looking anxiously between Ron and Hermione, nodded her head. "Yes dear, I believe it is. Well, good-bye Hermione. Will we be seeing you for Christmas?"

Hermione took her eyes from Ron replying, "Yes Mrs. Weasley. My parents are looking forward to it!"

Ron swung his head to look over at his mum. "You invited the Grangers for Christmas?"

"Why of course Ronald," she replied. "It seemed only natural given that you and Hermione, well, I thought that you—"

"Yes, yes dear," said Mr. Weasley, interrupting her before things became more uncomfortable. "Goodnight you two. Heading up Percy?"

Percy nodded, looking just as eager to leave the room as his parents. "Yes. Goodnight!"

Ron watched his family's backs retreat quickly up the stairs. He turned to Hermione, just as she dropped his hand, moving to sit on the small couch. He felt his heart sink—if your girlfriend didn't want to hold your hand, that couldn't be a good sign. He wasn't sure what to do. When they had argued about Malfoy during the summer it had been different. They were arguing over their opinions, which was like breathing for the two of them. But this was not the same.

"I didn't think I was going to see you until tomorrow," he said.

Hermione looked up at him her eyebrows raised. "Considering that we haven't really talked I didn't think it was such a wise idea for you to show up at my house and pretend that everything was alright."

Ron sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hands in his as he said, "I am sorry Hermione. I know I acted like a jealous prat but—"

"No Ron," she interrupted, "there are no "buts". That's it. You acted like a jealous prat, end of story. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to walk back into that pub after that scene? I had to make up a lie to your sister, who, by the way, didn't buy it for one minute and was disappointed that she didn't get to spend time with you!"

Ron looked at her taking in her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks. As upset as he was, he loved when she looked like this. Then he remembered who else had been looking at her and he felt his anger ratch up a notch. "I'm sure Wood loved that, right, you coming in without me. He must have been real sympathetic to whatever story you made up."

Hermione turned even redder, standing suddenly. "I can't believe you are really bringing him up! Why can't you just leave it at you are sorry? Do you not trust me Ron? If that is the case, then we have something much more serious than a case of jealousy on our hands." She crossed her arms and moved away from the couch to stand before the window, looking out at the snow covered landscape.

Ron stood as well but didn't move from his spot. "It's just that I saw the way he looked at you Hermione and it drove me crazy! No one should be able to look at you like that except me!"

Hermione turned slowly to look at him, a cold look on her face. "I am not your property Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes, he knew that it had been the wrong thing to say but it was the truth. She was his, whether she liked it or not, just like he was hers. "I didn't mean it like that Hermione, stop blowing things out of proportion. I just meant that I don't like the idea of any other bloke looking at you the way I look at you. Don't take this wrong way but ever since the summer you have looked a little different, in a good way. Not that you looked bad before but I just mean that you look different."

Hermione face lost its coldness as he spoke and Ron could see unshed tears glitter in her eyes. "You really are a stupid git, you know that right? It's all for you Ron! Do you think it has been any easier for me at school wondering what kind of silly girls go in and out of the shop to meet Ron Weasley the war hero! I don't think you realize just how popular you have become!"

Ron looked at her in disbelief saying, "You can't honestly believe that I would ever do something like that to you, do you?"

"It doesn't feel good, does it Ron? And the answer is no, I don't think you would ever betray me like that but I don't like the idea of girls giggling over you or parading themselves in front of you. I just know that I am being foolish and move past it. You, however, can't!" Tears were falling down her face freely and Ron wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and wipe them away.

"You are right," he said in a small voice, looking down at his feet. "I can't move past it but I will try to because I don't want to lose you."

He had barely gotten the words out when he felt her small frame wrapped around his. "I am sorry," he said, his voice muffled by her hair. "These past few weeks have been horrible. Can you forgive me?"

He could feel her nod against him, could hear her say. "Yes." He pulled back slightly to look down at her and cursed himself when he saw the tear stains on her face. He bent his lips, kissing them away.

Hermione sighed softly against him. She couldn't stay mad at him, it was impossible. She had just missed him too much. The light touch of his lips against her face was sending waves of heat throughout her body. She lifted up her face to him, willing him to kiss her.

Ron moved his lips to hers, kissing her gently, relishing the taste of her. He could feel her hands move around his neck, threading through his hair, pulling him down even closer. Ron groaned as her mouth opened under his, her tongue probing his mouth, kissing him hungrily. His hands went around her pulling her into him but she pushed against him, instead falling back on the couch and bringing him with her.

Ron settled himself on top of Hermione, trying not to crush her but also not really caring if he did. Her soft body underneath him felt incredible and he quickly pushed up her sweater, his hands trailing across her stomach before coming to rest on the outside of her bra. Her mouth was doing wonderful things to his neck and he was having a difficult time concentrating. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed entirely focused on trying to kiss as much of him as she could.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as she felt his thumb rub against her bra, arching her back in an effort to bring him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist, capturing him and smiled as she heard him swear softly against her neck. They were so lost in one another that they almost didn't hear the shutting of the bathroom door a couple of flights above them. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them.

Hermione sat up, gently pushing Ron off of her. "This probably isn't a good idea," she said, "they only just went up to bed." She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking slightly as she went to smooth down her sweater.

Ron nodded running his hand through his hair, trying to smooth down the ginger locks. "Yeah, you're probably right."

He had no sooner said it when Hermione threw herself back at him, pushing him against the couch as she straddled him, her lips on his once again. His hands cupped her bottom, pulling her down firmly on top of him. Hermione moaned as she came into contact with the bulge in the front of his jeans.

"It's been so long," she whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck. "I missed you."

It had been a long time, thought Ron, and he would have said so except that Hermione's mouth was on his once again. Her hands were everywhere: in his hair, on his chest, running down his arms. Ron was overwhelmed with the desire to just throw her down on the couch and take her there and now, and was just about to do so, when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Hermione jumped off of him, moving to stand by the window, trying desperately to smooth her hair.

"Just getting a glass of water," Mrs. Weasley shouted out. Ron grimaced. His mother was perfectly capable of summoning a glass but had probably just come down to see what they were up to.

Hermione turned to look at him, smiling. "I guess that is my cue to leave."

Ron leaned back against the couch, sighing. "You don't have to. We can just sit down here a while longer."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "And what? Wait for everyone to go to sleep. I have a feeling we would be in for more "glasses of water" and trips to the loo."

Ron stood and stretched, "You are probably right." He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Maybe we will have some time to ourselves tomorrow."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, stepping into his embrace. "I guess that will have to be good enough for now."

Ron pulled back from her for a moment and said, "So are we good Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "We're good."

And they were.


	30. Chapter 30:  Meet the Parents

**A/N: So, I feel like I unleashed a firestorm with that last chapter. Some readers had very strong opinions about the way I presented the angst. The only thing I can say to that is: to each his own. Now, on with the show.**

_Chapter Thirty: Meet the Parents_

"It's a perfect fit sir."

Ron twisted as he peered at his reflection in the mirror. He wished that he had brought George with him or even Verity for that matter.

"I guess I'll take it then," Ron said. He took off the jacket, handing it over to the salesman. He quickly got dressed and went to the counter in the front of the store and paid for his purchase. His mouth dropped open as the salesman told him how much it was but he recovered quickly, taking his bag and leaving the Muggle department store. The cost wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was that he made a good impression on Hermione's parents.

Ron returned to the shop, heading up the stairs to George's apartment. He had brought his clothes to work figuring it would save time if he got dressed there instead of returning to the Burrow. George had taken Angelina to Hogsmeade to do some work at Zonkos and Verity was closing up the shop. It had been a busy day, the holiday season was in full swing. Verity had done a remarkable job decorating the shop and business had been booming. Ron had estimated that with the profits from the past month, they might be able to open Zonkos before the fall semester at Hogwarts began.

As he showered, Ron thought about seeing Hermione again. Although things had been put right the night before, he still wouldn't feel comfortable until he spent more time with her. He was hoping they would be able to have some time to themselves but put that thought aside. He should be more concerned about her parents.

Ron got dressed quickly, checking his reflection in the mirror. He had decided to splurge and buy a whole new outfit, a luxury he had never been able to afford before. The salesman had talked him into buying a blue button down and black slacks to go with the sports jacket. Although he would me more comfortable in his jeans and Cannons t-shirt, he had to admit that he looked good.

Ron headed down the stairs to the shop, wishing Verity a good night before walking out onto the street. He walked a small distance before Disapparating to the village that Hermione lived in. The spot he had chosen was just outside of the small luncheonette he had eaten in with her over the past summer. He was due at the Granger's in thirty minutes but wanted to make two quick stops before he arrived. The first was to a liquor store where he picked up a bottle of Mr. Granger's favorite scotch. Ron had noticed some of the bottles at the house this past summer. The second stop was to a flower shop. He had called ahead and had ordered a bouquet of Mrs. Granger's favorite flowers. As he was paying for the flowers he noticed a pile of roses on the counter behind the clerk.

"Excuse me," he said, "but are those flowers dead?"

The clerk looked up from the sales ticket she was writing, peering at the roses before replying, "Yeah, the buds never opened. I was just about to throw them out when you came in."

Ron thought for a moment and then asked, "Would you mind if I took one?"

The clerk shrugged, grabbing the first one she touched saying, "Suit yourself." Ron left the shop, pausing in an alleyway to say a quick spell over the rose, hoping that he had performed it correctly.

Ron continued on his way to the Granger's, walking up to the door and ringing the bell. It was quickly opened by Mr. Granger.

"Ron," he said with a warm smile, "C'mon in, it's bloody cold out there!"

Ron stepped in, extending his hand to Mr. Granger. "Good to see you sir. This is for you."

Mr. Granger shook Ron's hand, taking the wrapped bottle with his other hand. "Ahh, I see you have come prepared! Come into the living room, maybe we can have a quick nip before we leave for the restaurant. Hermione is still upstairs getting dressed."

As Ron followed Mr. Granger into the living room, Mrs. Granger emerged from the kitchen carrying some glasses. Ron turned to her saying, "Happy Birthday Mrs. Granger. These are for you." He held the bouquet out to her, noticing the pleased look that came across her face, her brown eyes, Hermione's eyes, shining.

"Thank you Ron, that was very thoughtful of you! Now come sit down and tell us how your family is doing!" she said, taking a seat on the couch and patting the cushion next to her.

Ron could feel some of his stress ease as he took a seat next to Mrs. Granger and answered her inquiries about his parents. It was easier than he thought, being with the Grangers. They seemed to genuinely like him much to his great relief. He had been concerned about how they would feel knowing that he was no longer Hermione's _friend _Ron but Hermione's _boyfriend_ Ron. He had especially been concerned about Mr. Granger. He kept sneaking looks at him, afraid that he would be able to tell that Ron was shagging his daughter.

They had only been sitting there ten minutes or so when he heard Hermione coming down the stairs. Ron stood as she entered the room. She looked beautiful. She was wearing black trousers and purple turtleneck that was fitted and had a large cowl. Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged a small smile, looking up at Ron and seeing the expression on his face as Hermione came to stand by him.

Wow, Hermione thought, he looks fantastic. His jacket fit him perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders and the blue shirt made his eyes pop. As she moved closer to him, she could smell his cologne. The scent was both clean and musky at the same time and Hermione fought the urge to bury her face into his neck to inhale. Instead she looked down at the flowers that Ron had bought for her mother. "Ron," she said, "these flowers are gorgeous! Mum, let me put them in a vase before we go."

Ron remembered the other flower he had purchased and said, "I'll help." He followed Hermione into the kitchen and watched as she pulled down a crystal vase from one of the cabinets, filling it with water and arranging the bouquet into it. She looked up, smiling at him.

"These really are beautiful Ron," she said. "They are my mum's favorite."

Ron reached into his pocket, pulling out the rose and holding it out to her. "This one is for you."

Hermione looked at what appeared to be a dead flower, her brow furrowed. "Why, uh, thanks Ron," she said with a grim smile, "you shouldn't have."

Ron laughed. "Do you think I really would give you a dead flower? Take it."

Hermione, curious now, took the flower into her hand. The minute she touched it the dead bud began to turn a beautiful shade of red, its fragile petals blossoming. She watched as it bloomed into a healthy, beautiful rose, complete with buds of dew. She looked up at Ron in astonishment.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. "That is remarkable magic Ron!"

Ron blushed, shrugging off her compliment but pleased with himself all the same. "I learned a few tricks from George."

Hermione smiled up at him, taking in his flushed features. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She brushed her lips against his gently and Ron felt a surge of heat course through his body. He withdrew quickly, not wanting to get caught by her parents snogging in the kitchen.

"Let me put this in a vase as well," she said, turning back to the cabinet.

"I'll go back out to the living room," he said. "I don't want your parents to wonder what we are up to." He wagged his eyebrows at her in a suggestive way before leaving the kitchen.

Hermione joined them shortly and, after a few more minutes of chitchat, they set off for the Muggle restaurant. They were going downtown and Mr. Granger drove the Land Rover that Hermione had driven when she had taken Ron to see the Cannons match. She was telling her parents about school, holding Ron's hand in the backseat but he was distracted by the scenery going by his window. He had been so engrossed in their conversation when Hermione was driving that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to fully enjoy riding in the Muggle vehicle. Ron thought back to the last time he had been in London, a beautiful summer day spent at the zoo with Hermione. He smiled at the memory, turning to her and giving her hand a squeeze.

Blimey she looked beautiful, he thought. He wondered if she was going to have to return to Hogwarts tonight or if McGonagall had given her the whole weekend home. They hadn't discussed that the night before. As if reading his mind she whispered, "I don't have return until tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?"

Ron's smiled widened as he replied, "Brilliant. This is a special treat, isn't it?"

Quicker than Ron had expected, they had arrived at the restaurant. It was French, Mrs. Granger's favorite. A reservation had been made in their name and they were quickly shown past a long line of Muggles to a quiet table located in the rear of the dining room. Ron could feel his nervousness kick up another notch at the prospect of having to sit across from Hermione's parents and use whatever table manners he had.

Ron glanced down at the menu but it was written in French. He could feel beads of sweat breakout on his forehead as he tried to decipher the different terms. Hermione glanced up seeing the look of unease on Ron's face. She leaned close to him saying, "There is a dish called Steak au Poivre. I think you would like it."

Ron nodded, relieved. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. "Relax," she said, "you are doing fine!"

Hermione could see Ron loosen up a little. She wished he wouldn't be so nervous. Her parents really liked him and approved of their relationship. She thought a big part of that approval was due to the fact that she had returned to school, eager to complete her education, and Ron hadn't done anything to prevent her from doing so. He understood why she needed to return and, despite the distance, supported her in the decision.

Dinner was delicious and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was over desert, a special crème brulee with a candle in it, that Mr. Granger turned serious. Ron knew he wouldn't be able to escape so easy.

"So Ron," he began, "Hermione tells us you have been working in a family owned business with your brother. How has that been going?"

Ron cleared his throat, trying to calm the color flooding his face, and replied, "It is going well, sir. We actually have been able to invest in another property located in Hogsmeade, the village by Hogwarts. We plan to open it sometime in the spring or the end of the summer, before the next school year begins."

Mrs. Granger took a sip of coffee, peering over her cup at Ron and saying, "That sounds wonderful Ron. Do you enjoy working there? Hermione has told us that you really have a head for numbers!"

Ron flushed even harder and looked over at Hermione. She was blushing at well. Bloody hell, he thought, would there ever come a time when the two of them wouldn't turn red over something? "I do enjoy working there," Ron said, "but it isn't something I plan on doing for the rest of my life." He had a feeling this is why Mr. Granger had brought up the topic. They wanted to know exactly what Ron was planning and whether or not they would approve.

Sure enough, Mr. Granger's brow furrowed as he asked, "Then what are you planning Ron?"

"Dad," Hermione interrupted, "it still is a little soon after everything to—"

"No Hermione," said Ron, "it's okay. I plan on becoming on Auror. I will be going into the academy for training this fall."

Before they could ask, Hermione said, "An Auror is the wizarding equivalent of an MI6 agent. Our version of the Secret Intelligence Service."

Both of the Grangers looked impressed. "Wow," said Mr. Granger, "that's impressive. How long do you have to train for that?"

Ron looked pleased as he responded, "Three years. The first two years are spent at the Academy and the last year is a field placement."

Hermione listened as Ron described in more detail the career of an Auror to his parents, telling them what he knew of Harry's experience at the academy based on the letters he had received. It hit her then just how hard it was going to be for them. She had been so focused on just getting through this year at Hogwarts that she hadn't considered what it would be like when Ron started his Auror training in the fall. It was still months away but Hermione knew it would be upon them soon. He was so animated talking about it with her parents, more at ease than he had been the whole night. It was clear that this was what he truly wanted to do with the rest of his life.

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the last question her mother had asked.

"Is it dangerous work Ron?"

Dangerous, thought Hermione. She had thought that they had enough danger to last a lifetime after last year and hadn't even considered what kind of danger Ron would encounter as an Auror. She glanced over at him and could see him look apprehensively at her mum, contemplating how to answer her.

"Yes," he said honestly. "Although Voldemort has been defeated there is no guarantee that one of his followers that has escaped won't try to rise to greatness or that ten years from now another wizard will try to do the same. There are also just your run of the mill criminals that need to be caught. Just like what the police officers do I suppose."

Mrs. Granger nodded, glancing over to her daughter, seeing her thoughtful expression. She could see how much Ron and Hermione loved one another but she didn't think Hermione had thought too much about what it would be like being with someone with such a dangerous career. She sighed inwardly. It would have to be something that Hermione come to terms with on her own.

The restaurant had slowly begun to empty as the foursome sat there talking about future plans and enjoying the last few drops of their coffees. Mr. Granger signaled for the bill, waving away Ron's offer to split it saying, "This was our treat Ron. We are just happy you were able to celebrate with us."

The ride back to the Granger home was quick, everyone remarking on how nice the evening was. As they walked toward the front door, Ron hung back for a moment, pulling Hermione with him.

"Listen," he began, "I am probably going to home now. I think it is the right thing to do. I have made a good impression on your parents and I don't want to ruin it now."

Hermione nodded. "I understand but I am disappointed. I thought we would be able to spend more time together before I go back to school tomorrow."

Ron moved a curl from her forehead. "I know but in two weeks you will be home for the holidays. Then we will have a whole month together!"

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a reserved kiss on the lips as her parents were now standing in the doorway of their home. Ron turned going to them, shaking her father's hand and giving her mum a hug, promising to let her know what she should bring for Christmas dinner at the Burrow. He turned to Hermione one more time kissing her and saying, "I love you."

Hermione tried to stop the tears from coming to her eyes and replied, "I love you too."

She watched as he walked down the block, turning the corner and hearing the distinctive "pop" before heading into the warmth of her home.

* * *

Ron had just climbed into his bed at the Burrow. Dinner had gone better than he expected. Hermione's parents seemed truly impressed with what he was planning for his future. Although the dinner had been for Mrs. Granger's birthday, he couldn't help but feel that it had been a test for him to see if he was worthy of their daughter's affections. It seemed like he had passed with flying colors and he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. His only concern had been Hermione. She had been unusually quiet on the ride home from the restaurant. Ron was certain it was due to all of the discussion about him becoming an Auror. They hadn't ever had a conversation about it before.

Ron sighed. He knew there was no one for him but Hermione. Even at his young age he couldn't help but think about what a future with her would be like. A house with children, but not too many children, filled with love and laughter. He only hoped she would want the same thing with him despite his career choice.

He was just drifting off to sleep when she appeared in his room. He had barely had the chance to grab his wand when he realized that it was her, making out her silhouette against the moonlit window.

"Jesus Hermione," he said, "you scared the hell out of me!" It was dark in his room and he used his wand to turn on the lamp. She was still wearing her clothes from dinner.

"I'm sorry! Maybe I should go, this wasn't a good idea," she said, gripping her wand.

Ron jumped up saying, "No! You just scared me, that's all. I am glad you came."

Hermione lowered her arm. "I guess I just wasn't satisfied with having to wait another two weeks to see you again."

Ron watched the blush spread from her neck towards her cheeks. He walked over to where she was standing, gently pulling her against him. She looked up at him and Ron felt his heart squeeze as he saw the love in her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers, claiming her lips gently at first but then becoming more insistent. He could feel her arms wrap around him, her hands moving up to thread through his hair. She opened her mouth under his, tracing the shape of his lips with the tip of her tongue. Ron groaned against her, moving his hands down to her bottom, pulling her even closer.

Hermione moved her lips to Ron' s ear, sucking gently and saying, "I've missed you so much."

When she did that to his ear Ron was almost incapable of speech but managed to mutter, "Me too" as he sat down on his bed, pulling her with him. He moved himself back against his pillows, dragging her across his body. Hermione locked her knees at his hips, bending over him and kissing his neck ferouciously.

She sat back on him and Ron said, "You have far too many clothes on."

A slow smile spread across her face as she rose off of him, standing by the bed. Ron sat up, supporting himself on his elbows and watched as she lifted her sweater over her head to reveal a black lace bra which matched the knickers she also wore. She kicked off her pants and quickly rejoined him on the bed, pulling off the t-shirt he was wearing.

Ron was in heaven. The feel of her soft body against him felt incredible. It had been too long. Hermione was moving her mouth up and down his chest, her tongue dragging down towards his stomach, just stopping at the waistband of his boxer shorts. She looked up at him, a devilish glint to her eyes. She sat up, moving her hands behind her bra as she unhooked it. Ron sat up as well, pulling her mouth to his and filling his hands with her breasts. He could hear sighs of pleasure escape from her lips as he lowered his mouth to one hardened tip, licking it gently before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He repeated the action with her other breast, letting his hand drift down her back, skimming the lace of her knickers.

Hermione pushed him back down on the bed, wriggling as he pulled the lace knickers down over her bottom. She nuzzled her face into his neck, licking from his collarbone up to his ear and whispered, "I need you."

Ron's throat tightened at her words. He didn't think he was capable of responding. Instead he showed her his words, flipping her over, feeling her hands at his boxer shorts, pulling them down past his knees. He kicked them off and pushed his knees between her legs. He looked down at her, her hair spread across his pillows, hands thrown over her head, eyes full of desire and need for him. Proper words escaped him yet again as he sank into her warmth and started to move within her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer. Ron was resting on his elbows, their faces mere inches apart, looking deep into her eyes. She could feel herself shudder with more desire as she saw the emotion in their blue depths. He kissed her, his tongue probing the soft interior of her mouth, imitating what the lower half of his body was doing to hers. His hands were on her breasts caressing and teasing and Hermione thought she was going to go mad from the feeling that was building between her legs. Using all her strength, she pushed him over so she was on top of him once again.

Ron's hands gripped her hips as she moved slowly on top of him, bending down to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip, enjoying the feeling of his hands moving up and down her back. As she leaned forward, moving her hips against him, she could feel the friction between them bringing her closer to that moment of ecstatsy and soon she was chanting his name with his release. Ron covered her mouth with his, regretting that they hadn't cast a Silencing charm over his room.

He pushed her back so her head was at the foot of his bed and pumped himself faster and harder into her until he climaxed as well. He lay down next to her, his arm thrown possessively across her as they waited until their breathing returned to normal. Hermione turned on her side so she could look at him, scooting over to be closer. She brushed a lock of hair off his brow, kissing him on his forehead.

"I was just thinking about you," Ron said. "Are you alright?"

Hermione glanced down at the space between them, pulling at a loose thread on his blanket. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ron used his finger to lift her chin up so she was looking at him. "Well, you got really quiet at the end of dinner and in the car on the way back to your house. What thoughts are firing around that beautiful brain of yours?" He said it jokingly but in a way that signaled he wouldn't be satisfied with anything but an honest answer, not any comment to brush him aside that she was usually so adept at giving.

Hermione could feel her eyes fill with tears and she brushed them aside, feeling ridiculous as she replied, "It was just all that talk about you becoming an Auror, that's all. I hadn't really thought about it being dangerous. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know it is not like you would be sitting behind a desk but I guess I just never really considered what kind of danger you would be encountering.

Ron sighed, pulling her closer. "I honestly don't know what type of danger I will be faced with. We probably don't need to worry about it at this moment, though, right?"

Hermione cuddled closer to him. "No, I suppose your right."

"The only thing we should possibly worry about is how Christmas Day is going to be with the Weasley's and the Grangers," he said.

Hermione laughed, the sound muffled against Ron's chest. "No, really," he said. "How are you going to get here? Are you going to Disapparate with them?"

Hermione laughed even harder. "You're kidding, right? No, I think we will be driving here on Christmas Day."

Ron looked at her his brow furrowed. "Drive? But why? You can do a sidelong Apparition with them."

Hermione sat up. "As supportive as my parents are of my choice to live in the wizarding world, they would rather me leave it behind when I am in the Muggle one." She could see the protest forming on Ron's lips and sought to stop him. "They are not ashamed, they are anything but. I just think that they sometimes see doing magic as "the easy way" to complete a task. They really don't understand the type of studying and skill it does take to do magic correctly." She paused for a moment. "I think that is my fault. They were always so pleased with my report cards but I never offered to show them how I earned those grades and I think they were nervous about asking me. Of course I wasn't allowed to do magic while at home anyway, expulsion from Hogwarts was not an option, so the point became moot. I guess it is one of the only downsides to my being MuggleBorn."

Ron contemplated her words. He had never thought about that. Hermione would not have been able to actually show her parents the magic she had learned until she was seventeen which was during their sixth year. While she had gone home that year for the Christmas holidays, Ron recalled that her parents had taken her away to Italy for a skiing trip. Not much chance of her showing them any magic there. When the end of the school year approached, she had joined him at the Burrow only two weeks after the funeral for Dumbledore. Yet again, no opportunity since she was more concerned with erasing their memories and settling them in Australia—displaying her magic in a way that they wouldn't learn of until a year later.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said. "It must have been difficult for you, don't deny it." He pulled her back down to him, stroking her hair.

"It doesn't matter now," she replied. "It all seems so trivial. We are here, we are alive, and so are most of our friends and family. Dwelling on the past and not moving forward would only be an insult to those who were not as fortunate as us."

Ron looked down in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and kissed her gently. He could feel desire stir within him once again. They took their time, enjoying each other, using their lips to make memories that would keep them warm until they were able to be together again.

"Are you sure you can't say?" asked Ron, trying despartely to keep the pleading tone from his voice but failing miserably.

"I wish I could," said Hermione as she pulled on her pants. "We are going to go visit my grandmother before I go back to school. She is spending the holidays with my aunt and uncle so we have to see her tomorrow."

Ron watched her pull on her boots and then turn to the mirror to smooth down her hair. He smiled as he saw the curls she had just wrestled down pop- up again. Hermione walked over to where he was lying in his bed, kissing him sweetly.

"Just two more weeks," she said, stepping back. "I love you. I'll send you an owl tomorrow night when I get back to school."

Ron nodded, "Alright. I love you too!"

With one final smile, he watched as she turned on the spot and Disapparated back to her house. All in all it had been a wonderful night. He knew the next two weeks would go by quickly, the days leading up to Christmas always did. His work in the shop would distract him and he was sure his mum would as well. The Granger's coming for Christmas. This was either going to be the start of something special or a nightmare in the making.


	31. There's No Place Like Gnome

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. Thanks for also sticking with me throughout this story, I never thought it would be as long as it is.**

_Chapter 30: There's Gnome Place Like Home for the Holidays_

_Dear Ron,_

_I wish you would stop worrying so much about Christmas! Everything will be fine. I don't understand why you think the Delacour's coming will cause such a disruption. It makes perfect sense for them to come to the Burrow. Fleur is nearing the end of her pregnancy and it would be better for her and the baby if she just stay in England for the holidays instead of journeying to France. And of course your parents must be thrilled that Charlie will be home as well—I know that in the past he usually stays in Romania. He must really be serious about his girlfriend to bring her to your house for Christmas! My parents are excited at the prospect of such a large celebration and so am I. They can't wait to meet all of the people that I have spent the last few years talking about. _

_Things here are winding down for the holidays. As much as I can't wait to see you and our families, I am a little saddened at the thought that this is my last Christmas at Hogwarts. The school looks beautiful. Hagrid dragged in the Christmas trees last week and there are twinkling lights hanging in the Great Hall. I think I will miss this place after I graduate but not nearly as much as I miss you right now! Only three days until Christmas! I can't wait to give you my gift! _

_It is late and I should go to bed. I am getting up early to catch some fourth years in the act of stringing up mistletoe outside of the girls' dormitory. I overheard them talking about it. They really need to plan better if they are going to play pranks!_

_Love you!_

_Hermione_

Hermione put her quill down, watching as the flames licked the sides of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about how Christmas at the Burrow was going to be. Her parents had never really had that much exposure to her world with the exception of the one or two times they had accompanied her to Diagon Alley for supplies. She was also nervous about whether or not the Weasley's would like her parents. They had met a few times before but had never spent an extended period of time together like they would be spending on Christmas day. Christmas with her family was usually a stuffy affair, nothing like it would be at the Burrow. She sighed. There was nothing to be done about it now. Whatever was going to happen would happen and there was no use dwelling on it.

* * *

Ron was staring up at the Christmas tree, not believing what he was seeing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Instead of the fluffy white angel his mum had bought as a tree topper he was looking at a garden gnome dressed up as an angel—it was like déjà vu. Only George could be responsible for this, he thought. That was what made him want to laugh: George playing a practical joke. It was his first one in seven months. Today was going to be difficult for his family—their first holiday without Fred. Part of Ron thought that having the Granger's and Delacour's here would help distract everyone from Fred's absence. It would only be apparent around the table when one would be missing.

Ron continued to look up at the gnome. He knew that George must have cast some sort of Stunning Spell on it. If he could just reach up and grab it, he would be able to replace it with the angel his mum had bought. He looked around the room for something to stand on but he didn't want to call any attention to himself or the tree by moving around furniture. He tried to Summon it but it didn't budge. Ron could feel beads of sweat pop up on his forehead. Hermione and her parents were going to arrive at any moment and he did not want them to see the garden gnome in the tree. He was so concerned that his family would be too "wizardly" for Hermione's parents and for a split second had considered asking his family to act more like Muggles for the day but he knew that would only anger Hermione. She wanted her parents to know his family as they are not how he wanted them to appear to be.

Maybe he could try to levitate it down. Ron pointed his wand, saying what he thought was the proper charm but he must have messed it up. He watched in horror as the gnome, with an evil smile, sprinted down the back of the tree and out of sight. He looked behind the tree, under the couch, behind the wireless but it was to no avail—the gnome was gone. Ron only hoped it would stay gone for the remainder of the day. He was just going to head into the kitchen to check to see if it had went in there when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock—one o'clock on the dot: Hermione and her parents were here.

Before he could even take one step, though, his mother came flying out of the kitchen, her cheeks flushed screaming, "ARTHUR! They are here!"

Ron cringed. His mum had been on the warpath for the past three days, cleaning and cooking like she was preparing for the royal family. He knew she was operating at her maximum stress level due to all of the guests that would be coming to the Burrow. Ron just wished she would calm down a bit.

Molly opened the door saying, "Happy Christmas! Welcome to our home! Come in, come in!"

Ron was actually surprised at how calm she managed to sound given her behavior from the past three days. His father came rushing down the stairs to stand besides her as Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione walked into the house. Hermione turned to give Ron a smile and it took all of his willpower not to grab her and place a very improper kiss on her lips. Instead, he walked over, helping her and her mother with their coats, placing them on a rack next to the door that had been charmed to be double its usual size.

"Molly, your home is beautiful," said Mrs. Granger, looking around in wonder. "Everything looks so festive! It must have taken you weeks to decorate!"

Molly blushed, "Thank you Elizabeth! It really was nothing at all. Now let's get out of the doorway and into the living room where we can all be more comfortable."

Ron looked down at Hermione smiling and saying, "Happy Christmas."

Hermione reached up and gave him a demure kiss on his cheek and replied, "Happy Christmas. How has everyone been here?" She said the latter in hushed tones, not wanting her or Ron's parents to hear her.

"As well as it could be," he said, "you remember how she was before the wedding, right? Imagine that times, oh, I don't know, maybe twenty!"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help but I only was able to return yesterday afternoon."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like she would have even wanted you to help Hermione! C'mon, let's go join them."

When they entered the living room, Molly was walking in with a tray of drinks. Arthur quickly poured himself and Hermione's father two firewhiskey's.

"Here you go Richard," he said as he passed over the glass. Molly filled two glasses with white wine for herself and Hermione's mum. Hermione smiled at this; Ron had asked her what her mum's favorite drink was and now she knew why. Hermione and Ron took two butterbeers and settled themselves onto a small couch.

"Here is to a Happy Christmas and an even happier, healthy, New Year! Cheers!" said Arthur as the adults clinked their glasses

Richard coughed a bit, his eyes watering slightly saying, "That' some potent stuff! Awfully good though Arthur! Nothing like what they sell in our stores!"

Mr. Weasley beamed and was just about to pour him another glass when the doorbell rang. The next guests had arrived. The next half hour was spent greeting all of the new arrivals to the celebration: the Delacour's and Gabrielle, Bill and Fleur, Harry, Andromeda and baby Teddy. George arrived shortly with Angelina and Percy. The house was soon filled with laughter and cheer. Ron kept a watchful eye on the Granger's, trying to read how they were taking their first visit to the Burrow. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Mrs. Granger had followed Molly into the kitchen and was marveling over all of the dishes that were bubbling away on the stove, spoons and spatulas magically attending to the food. Mr. Granger had followed his father outside to his workshop to see his collection of Muggle artifacts. He knew his father was hoping Mr. Granger might offer some insight about the uses of some of the items.

In the living room, Ginny and Hermione sat with Fleur, her mother and sister, discussing the arrival of the baby and how the nursery was going to be decorated. George and Angelina were with Mr. Delacour and Percy having an animated discussion about the Quidditch World Cup and France's team which left Harry and Ron together.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron, indicating the stairs.

Harry quickly followed Ron up and collapsed on his friend's bed. Ron sat on the chair by his desk, his hands clasped together eagerly saying, "So, tell me all about the academy and not the filtered version that I hear from Ginny. I want to hear the real deal!"

Harry sat up, swinging his legs off the bed so he was facing Ron. "It's bloody hard, mate. My body feels like it is beat up on a daily basis! I think they make it this way so they can weed out who really belongs and who really doesn't."

Ron looked at him curiously. "What types of things do they have you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly drills but we were warned that the first few months would be physically intense. It is like your worst Quidditch practice quadrupled and multiplied by a thousand."

Ron laughed. "It must feel good to be back then. When do you have off until?"

"We report back on January 2nd. At least I'll be able to enjoy New Year's Eve," said Harry.

Before they could speak any further, the door flew open and Ginny and Hermione filed in. Ginny sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I think I have had enough 'baby talk' for one day," she said, leaning back on her elbows.

Hermione smiled, leaning against the desk that Ron was sitting in front of. "Really, Ginny, it's not that bad! Fleur is so excited!"

Ginny huffed, "I guess but admit it Hermione, are you really interested in debating the merits of painting the nursery 'beach beige' or 'sand pebble beige'? I promise I will never be that way when my turn comes."

Hermione smiled even wider, "We'll just see about that. Anyway, it is exciting. Just think that in three more months you and Ron will have your first niece or nephew."

"All the baby talk is making mum happy, speaking of which, how is she doing down there?" Ron asked. He kept waiting for her to start screaming their names.

"Actually," said Ginny, "it seems like everything is under control. That's why we came up—dinner is ready!"

Harry jumped up off the bed. "Show me the way! I have been waiting three months to have a decent meal and I intend on eating my share plus three more!"

Ginny laughed, reaching over to rumple his hair and grab his hand. "Make sure you tell mum that, it will make her day!"

Ron watched as they left the room, Hermione on their heels. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her back into the room. "You didn't think you were going to get away with that measly quick peck on the cheek before, did you?"

Hermione smiled as he drew her closer. "I was hoping not," she replied. She raised her face up towards him, her lips capturing his. Ron let his hands drift from her back down to her bottom as she wound her hands through his hair. Hermione ran her tongue over his lips until his mouth opened under hers. Ron groaned has her tongue explored his mouth, leaning back against the desk and pulling her in between his spread legs. Hermione let her hands drift down his chest, wishing she could scoot them inside his shirt for just a moment but it was not to be. Harry and Ginny were both calling for them and it wouldn't look good for the two of them to appear together at the dinner table, lips plump from kisses and faces flushed with desire.

"We should go down," said Hermione, breaking their embrace.

Ron groaned, "Do we have to? I think you and I can have a very nice Christmas celebration by ourselves up here."

Hermione smiled, "That may be true but not your best idea considering your family and my parents are downstairs. C'mon, we just have dinner and presents to get through and the day is over although I am really not sure why you want it to be. It has been lovely! My parents have been enthralled all day and it seems like your parents like them too! This day can't get any better and you have been so stressed!"

Ron sighed, "I am not that stressed, just more concerned. But your right, everything had been going well. Let's go down, I'm starving!"

They left his room and joined Harry and Ginny who had been waiting for them on the landing below. As they entered the dining room, just about everyone had taken their seats already. Ginny rushed into the kitchen to see if her mother needed assistance with anything. The dining room was as festively decorated as the rest of the house. A beautiful centerpiece of evergreen and holly was on the table with magically enchanted candles sparkling from its middle. As Ron and Hermione took their seats, his father used his wand to send glasses filled with champagne to everyone's place setting. His mum came out of the kitchen, followed by Ginny, carrying a turkey that had been magically enlarged to feed the number of people seated out of the table. Bowls with a variety of side dishes came floating from the kitchen and landed with gentle thuds on the table. Ron glanced over at Hermione's parents, afraid that maybe they had enough magic for one afternoon but they looked completely at ease.

As his mother and sister took their seats, his father cleared his throat and everyone around the table turned to give him their attention.

"Christmas has always been my most favorite time of year," he began. "It is a time of hope and joy, of family and friends, of love and happiness. Looking around the table I can't help but see all of those things represented. To new friends," he said indicating his glass to the Grangers, "and old." He held his glass up towards the Delacour's and Andromeda. "To my wonderful family and the new love they have brought to this house. And to the hope of a newborn child and one yet to make his, or her, appearance. This year has been one of triumph and tragedy but our world is wonderful again. Cheers!"

There wasn't a dry eye at the table as everyone raised their glasses responding, "Cheers!"

Molly quickly stood, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek and patting his back. "Everyone tuck in, tuck in!"

The food was delicious and soon the room was filled with the sound of forks against plates. Hermione looked around the table. She was touched by Mr. Weasley's speech. Although she had always felt welcomed here, today she felt like she truly belonged. The presence of her parents only made it that much better. She looked over a Ron, his cheeks bulging with food, and smiled. He saw her staring at him, his expression becoming a bit sheepish, and grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing.

Harry, whose cheeks were almost as full as Ron's, looked up from his plate saying, "Can someone please pass the gravy?"

Ron looked down the table to where he had just seen the gravy boat and then froze. Mrs. Granger was seated with her back to a server that was decorated with his mum's holiday houses. Standing in the middle of them, holding the gravy boat above Mrs. Granger's head, was the garden gnome, still dressed in the ghastly angel outfit but wearing the most devilish of grins. What happened next would be the stuff of legends, Weasley folklore that would be handed down from generation to generation.

The garden gnome locked eyes with Ron for a split second before using Mrs. Granger's head to launch himself into the middle of the dining room table. The gravy boat went flying up into the air, crashing right in front of Mr. Delacour who was too shocked to do anything but sputter and then say, "Why, dis eez delicious Molly!" after a bit of the gravy worked its way into his mouth. Fleur, her mother and sister screamed as the gnome started to tear down the table while Andromeda pulled Teddy closer to her despite his best efforts to get a better look, his hair turning a riotous shade of turquoise.

Ron watched in horror as the gnome threw food and drink as he made his way towards the item that probably was his destination from the beginning: the turkey. George seemed to have caught on at the same moment Ron did, and, both of their wands drawn, tried to Stun the gnome only to have their spell rebound when the gnome threw the cranberry mold off a tray, using it as shield. The double spell shot off the tray and straight towards Angelina, who fell backwards off her chair with the force of them both. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had also shot to their feet, wands drawn, while Bill got a rather large Fleur out of her chair and into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at her parents and wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or wanted to cry. Her mother had stuffing stuck to her sweater while some of the string bean casserole had lodged itself on her father's glasses. They were both wearing matching looks of shock, fear, and amusement, much to Hermione's surprise. Just then, the gnome caught Hermione's eye and she tried to stun it yet again only to have him hold up the same platter in defense. The rebounded spell was heading for Mr. Weasley who deftly ducked out of its path. He was rolling up his sleeves, ready to do battle when another spell shot across the table, resulting in the gnome falling flat into the bowl of mashed potatoes. Everyone turned to see who had cast it, their eyes going down the long table before finally coming to rest on Kirsten, Charlie's girlfriend

"Filthy beasts, garden gnomes," she said, pocketing her wand. Everyone turned slowly to look at her. She had barely spoken a word since she and Charlie arrived shortly before dinner had been served. Finally, Molly came to her senses first saying, "GEORGE! Take this horrid creature and bring him outside before he can do anymore damage. I will take the rest of the food inside to see if it can be salvaged."

Everyone was on their feet trying to assist in the cleanup and resettlement of plates and cutlery. Hermione was refolding the dinner napkins and putting them at their proper places when she realized one person was missing—Ron. She quickly finished up her task, checking in on the kitchen to see that almost all of the food was still edible and that Mrs. Weasley was using a warming charm before bringing it back to the dining room. Before anyone noticed her, Hermione slipped out into the backyard, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

Ron could hear her feet crunching on the snow and turned around. It was cold and she hadn't brought her jacket. She was wearing a green knit dress with her high black boots and her hair had been tied back with a festive red clip. He sighed and turned back to look at the snowy landscape, the sun starting to set over the horizon.

"So, I guess that's it then, right?" he asked. "You'll probably be leaving now with your parents I imagine. Don't worry; I'll be sure to send you any stuff of yours that you might have left here."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked closer to him. "Stop being so dramatic Ron! I am not going anywhere and neither are my parents. I just came out here to find you and tell you that dinner will be back on in another ten minutes."

Ron looked at her scornfully, "Yeah right, your parents are going to stay for round two of the world's worst Christmas dinner ever."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? They already asked my parents what they are doing for New Years. This is the most fun they have ever had at a holiday! I think my mum wants to go by her own wand; she doesn't really understand that she won't be able to use it!"

Ron laughed and felt some of the tension release from his body. Hermione crossed the space between them and put her arms around him. "So what if a garden gnome got loose in the house? No one got hurt and it is something that we will be able to laugh about for a long time to come." She paused for a moment. "Do you think your parents really like mine? You don't think they are acting too stuffy, do you?"

Ron pulled her closer, rubbing her back and arms. "How could they not like them? They produced you who they absolutely adore. And no, your parents are not stuffy at all, I don't get why you think they are."

"I guess it is because it is always so quiet at my house with just me around," she said, looking down. "I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with but it just wasn't meant to be. I love being here with you and your family with all the noise and laughter. I wanted my parents to love it here as much as I do and, guess what, they do!"

Ron smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry I am acting like a git but the whole thing is my fault anyway. I saw the gnome in the tree right before you got here. George had Stunned it and when I tried to get it down I must have said the wrong spell. It disappeared before I could catch it."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I reckon we should keep that bit of information to ourselves, alright? Let's go back in. I left my parents with Percy and he was launching into a long speech about the history of the Ministry."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the house. The rest of the meal passed without incident and, when it was done, everyone found themselves settled back in the living room with coffee and pie, ready to open presents. Baby Teddy was in the center of attention, everyone having brought a gift for him although he was more interested with playing with all of the wrapping paper. His favorite present by far, though, had been the toy broomstick that his godfather had given him. Hermione glanced over at Harry who was watching Teddy hover on it and felt tears sting her eyes, thinking back to another baby with a shock of black hair flying with glee around his parent's feet on a similar broomstick.

Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "Why Molly, it's beautiful!" as she opened a hand-knitted tea cozy with the letter "E" emblazoned on it while Mr. Granger opened a hand-knitted scarf and hat set. Mr. Weasley was beside himself with the VCR that the Granger's had purchased for him, already trying to get Richard to go back with him to the shed to try it out, while Molly was busy spraying on the perfume that they had purchased for her. Hermione smiled; when she and Ginny had gone shopping over the summer they had brought her back a sample of the Muggle perfume from the store and she had loved it.

Hermione felt someone at her elbow and turned to see Ron holding a box out towards her. She jumped up saying, "Hold on, let me get yours too!" She rushed from the room and out towards the coat rack retrieving a large, wrapped box.

"No," said Ron. "Open yours first."

Hermione smiled at him and took the box. She noticed Percy edging closer to where they were sitting as she removed the wrapping, lifting up a rather old looking book. It was "Pride and Prejudice" her favorite Austen book. She was touched that Ron remembered that it had been destroyed when the Death Eaters had torn through her house.

"Open the front cover," Ron said.

As Hermione did, a slip of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up, examining it. It appeared to be a certificate with gold embossed letters on the top which read "Certification of Authenticity: Original First Edition." She gasped in surprise. "Ron! How did you ever, I mean, where did you, I just can't-"

Ron laughed as she sputtered on. "Percy helped me. I bought the book off a witch in Diagon Alley but Percy brought it to a friend who confirmed it as a first edition. You like it then?"

Hermione turned to him, her eyebrows shooting up. "I like it? I absolutely love it! Thank you so much Ron!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Ron felt himself flush, feeling pleased with himself.

She withdrew herself from him and turned to give him his present. "Your turn!"

Ron took the box and looked down at the wrapping paper: it was emblazoned with the Chudley Canons logo. "Nice paper," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said beaming. "Open it!"

Ron lifted the box. His heart caught in his throat as he lifted out the chess set that had been his Uncle Bilius's. His uncle had taught Ron how to play and they had spent many afternoons together matching wits. When Uncle Bilius had died, he had left the set to Ron but the magic that had made the pieces move had seemed to die with him. Ron had kept the set in his room but was never able to play on it. He looked at Hermione saying, "How did you know?"

"After our first year at Hogwarts you told me how you learned to play, who taught you. I could tell then how special it was to you. During the summer, your mum snuck it out of your room and I took it to a specialist that deals in antique restoration. He polished and buffed the pieces and board and was able to magically restore the pieces so they could move again," she said. "There is an inscription on the back." Hermione watched as he turned it over.

Ron turned over the board to find a small gold plate on one of the bottom corners. It read:

"'_Every pawn is a potential Queen'—James Mason. May I always be that Queen. All my love, Hermione."_

Ron looked up. He didn't know what to say, he was filled with emotion. Hermione looked in his eyes and smiled. He wished they had opened their gifts in private because all he wanted to do was pull her to him and kiss her with the ferocity of the love he felt for her.

"Hermione," he said, trying not to sound as choked up as he felt, "this is probably the best present I have ever received. I love it."

Hermione's smile widened but before she could say anything George chimed in, "Would you look at these two? Totally agog over an old chess set and an even older book. You guys really are made for each other!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Ron reached over kissing Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I love you. Happy Christmas!"

As he pulled away from her, Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered back, "I love you too." She turned over his hand, placing a soft kiss on his palm before placing her own hand in it. He pulled her back against him as they sat on the small sofa, watching as everyone else opened their gifts. Although he knew that George had been teasing them, he had been right about one thing: they really were made for each other.


	32. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews on the last chapter. I chose to fast forward a few months for this one. Hope everyone likes it as much as they liked the last one! Please leave me a review and let me know what you are thinking about the story. I have run into a little bit of writer's block with it!**

_Chapter 32: Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_

She felt incredible. Her hair was all around him as she moved her hips against his, her lips kissing and sucking his neck. He let his hands trail up and down her back until she sat up, looking down on him as she rose up and down his length, her head thrown back in utter pleasure. Ron closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her weight on him and the slow rhythm she had set.

"Ron, Ron," she murmured as he felt her hands cover his, raising them to her breasts.

"Ron! Ron!" someone else shouted.

Ron sat up so quickly, he slammed his head on the bunk above his. Bloody hell, he thought, that was three days in a row. He was going to have a permanent bruise on his forehead if he kept it up. He looked for the source of the voice that had so rudely intruded on what was turning out to be an amazing dream and saw his bunkmate, Robby, standing over him.

"C'mon mate, wakeup! If we are late for breakfast again, they'll have us do four hundred push-ups before morning exercise and I don't think my body can handle that again!"

Ron stood and stretched, grabbing his robes before heading into the small bathroom he and Robby shared. He looked at his reflection in the mirror: he could use with at least three more hours of sleep. He had lost some weight over the past six months of training although he had made up for it by putting on more muscle. His freckles stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. He had a fleeting thought of one of the last times he saw Hermione. They had been lying on the floor of the tree house and she had been studying his hand compared to her own, remarking on how she wished she could count all of his freckles. That was almost seven months ago, the day of her graduation from Hogwarts. Ron got into the shower allowing himself a few moments to recollect that last time he had been with her.

Ironically, the first graduation at Hogwarts since the war had ended coincided with the first anniversary of the battle. Kingsley had delivered a speech that was bittersweet yet hopeful. Ron had sat with his family, also joined by the Grangers, as they watched both Ginny and Hermione cross the stage to receive their diplomas. There was to be a celebration held at the Burrow after. The Granger's were happy to spend the day with the Weasley's. Hermione's extended family had assumed she had graduated from school the previous year and weren't expecting her parent's to have any type of party for her.

They had taken tons of pictures that day both with the Weasley's camera and the Granger's Muggle one. Ron had two in his locker: one of the two of them, perfectly still from the Granger's camera, heads leaning against one another and smiling. The other was from his parent's camera, the two of them laughing as Ron had taken Hermione's mortarboard off and put it on his own head. Seeing those pictures every morning as he pulled out his robes kept him going all day long. So did the letters he received from her although he didn't receive them as often as he hoped due to a policy at the Auror Academy. The instructors believed that limiting the correspondence between cadets and loved ones would help in toughening them up. Ron could see the logic in the idea but he didn't like it. He was only permitted three letters a week, even if he did have one waiting for him every day.

After the ceremony, Ron had gone back up to the school with Hermione to help her with her trunk and some of her other belongings. It had been the first time he had been inside the school since the battle and it only served to confirm that he had made the right decision in not returning for another year. Too many memories and too many fresh wounds, he thought. It was nice to see the Gryffindor common room one more time, though. His heart was heavy as he followed Hermione up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He had to tell her something and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

The day before he had received an owl from the Department of Magical law Enforcement. He was to begin the Auror academy on May 3rd. Kingsley had decided to move up the next class in order to speed up the process. Ron had even heard some rumors that the training might be cut down from three to two years in order to get the new recruits on the job. On the one hand he was thrilled to finally take his first step in his goal of becoming an Auror but on the other hand he was devastated that he would have to leave Hermione. They had talked so much about the upcoming summer and how they were going to spend the months leading up to his starting the academy in September. Hermione would begin her job in June at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but they would still be able to see each other after work and on the weekends. They wouldn't be separated by too many miles. And now he had to tell her he was leaving tomorrow.

They were standing in the middle of the dormitory, Hermione placing some of her belongings in the trunk before he helped her put it on the floor. The other beds had already been stripped; the armoires empty of their former owners contents. Hermione had been the last one to finish packing, which Ron now realized was very unlike her.

"I can't believe it's really over," she said, looking around the room, a wistful expression on her face. "I really love this school, even with everything that occurred here. It is where I became who I am." She paused a moment. "It's where I met you."

"Not really," he said, a grin spreading across his face, "Technically you met me on the train. If I recollect, you were quite obnoxious to me, making fun of that ridiculous spell I was trying to perform as well as pointing out a smudge of dirt on my nose."

Hermione flushed, "Well, yes, I guess I was a bit of a know-it-all, wasn't I?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Was?"

Hermione hit him playfully responding, "Oh shut up!"

Ron laughed and pulled her to him. "I wouldn't have you any other way you know." He bent down to her, kissing her gently at first but then more urgently as his emotions overcame him.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss and said, "What's wrong Ron? You haven't seemed yourself all day. At first I thought it was because of the anniversary but I think it's something else. Please tell me."

Ron sighed and sat down on her bed. He was always so transparent with his emotions. "I do have something to tell you. Sit down." He patted the mattress next to him.

Hermione dropped next to him, taking his hands in hers. She felt sick. She didn't like seeing him like this. He was looking down at their hands almost as if he wasn't able to look at her. Hermione could feel her eyes swim with tears. "What?" she whispered.

Ron just blurted it all out. "I have to leave tomorrow for the Auror academy. They pushed up the new class so they can get us out there and working. I got the letter yesterday."

"Oh thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself back on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

This was not the reaction that Ron had been expecting. "Thank goodness?" he echoed.

Hermione looked up at him, taking in his confused look. She sat up saying, "I thought you were going to break it off."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. Ron jumped off the bed, looking down at her. "Break it off? If I wasn't so relieved that you aren't crying right now Hermione I think I might be angry."

"Whatever for?" she asked. "I haven't been a very good girlfriend these past few months Ron, I know I haven't. I was distracted with my NEWTS and wasn't able to see you on the last Hogsmeade weekend. The last time we saw each other was for your birthday and that was two months ago! I didn't even get to stay with you the entire weekend and ended up having to share you with your family."

"And you thought that I would break it off with you for that? Because we weren't able to well, you know, we haven't-"

"I think the word you are grasping for Ron is shagged," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "And no, that's not the only reason. It's just I haven't' been able to give you all of my attention and I was afraid that maybe you wanted to find someone who would be able to." She looked away from him as she finished speaking. She was always so focused on school and her academic success and Hermione knew that it would only continue as she began her career. Since her relationship with Ron had begun, she had worked so hard to find a balance between school and him. She never wanted him to feel like he was second because he wasn't.

Ron could feel some of the anger go out of him as he caught the sadness in her voice. He sat down next to her on the bed again and said, "I know I am not patient Hermione but when it comes to you, I try really hard to be. I still feel new to all of this and I don't want to mess it up but there is one thing I am sure of and that is how much I love you." He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I always have and always will."

Hermione leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry. I know I was being foolish. I love you too." She sighed. "So tomorrow? Your family knows I presume?"

Ron nodded. "I was at home when I got the owl. My mom started packing my things right away."

"What about George and the shop?" she asked.

"He's going to be fine," Ron replied. "The shop in Hogsmeade will open during the summer. We promoted Verity as the manager for it. Angelina has decided to give up her job at the _Daily Prophet_ in favor of helping George with shop in Diagon Alley."

"Sounds like everything has fallen into place," said Hermione trying to sound a little more cheerful then she felt. She stood up, holding her hand out to him. "We should go. If we are up here too much longer it's going to start to look suspicious."

Ron took her hand and used his wand to levitate her trunk out the door. When they got back down to the common room, they took one last look around before joining hands and leaving through the portrait.

Back at the Burrow, everyone enjoyed themselves in a solemn but happy celebration. Molly had prepared a delicious meal and the table from the kitchen had been moved outside in order to enjoy the beautiful spring day. Mr. Granger had brought a broken weed whacker for Arthur and the two of them soon disappeared into his workshop while Molly and Hermione's mum went inside with Bill and Fleur to tend to Victoire. While they were eating, an owl had arrived from Harry and Ginny now rushed inside to read it. Charlie and Kirsten had decided to return to Romania directly after dinner while George and Angelina had also gone into the house along with Percy, leaving Hermione and Ron on their own.

Ron stood, holding his hand out to Hermione. "Come with me."

Hermione grabbed his hand and let him lead her through the orchard and out past the meadow until they got to the old tree that had the tree house. Hermione leaned against the trunk, Ron bracing his hand above her head as he leaned down to kiss her. He meant it to be gentle; he wanted it to be romantic. It started that way but didn't end that way. Hermione's mouth opened under his and he gave it a thorough once over with his tongue. He could feel her hands snake their way through his hair pulling his face closer, her own tongue dipping into his mouth.

She had looked so beautiful wearing a light summer dress under her graduation robes, her hair loose and curling about her face. The day was warm for May and Ron could feel beads of perspiration spring up along his forehead. He let his hands drift up and down Hermione's bare arms, could feel goose bumps raised on them. He pulled back and said, "Let's go up. You go first, you remember how, right?"

Hermione nodded and turned. She had felt like she was going to become part of the tree as he was kissing her. With a shaky hand, she started to climb up trying to concentrate on where her next grip would be instead of looking down. She knew she was going much too slow for Ron's liking.

Ron, on the other hand, was just fine with Hermione's slow pace. When he suggested she go first, he did it out of concern figuring if she stumbled he would be able to catch her. But now as he climbed behind her, he began to enjoy the occasional flashes of thigh and upper cheek he was afforded. At one point, Hermione did stumble and Ron's hand instantly went up her dress to grasp her leg. His hand was expecting to come into contact with the soft cotton of her knickers but the only thing he felt was the smooth skin of her bottom.

Hermione gasped first in fear of falling and then with a shiver of desire at the feel of Ron's hand on her. She turned to thank him and took in his reddening face. Really, she thought, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked although it had admittedly been a while. "Ron," she began, "are you looking up my dress?"

"Can't help it love," he said, "you're kind of in my line of sight. By the way Hermione, what the bloody hell happened to your knickers?"

Hermione turned slightly pink as she replied, "They are there—kind of." She turned back and continued climbing while Ron felt the front of his pants become uncomfortably tight. They finally reached the tree house, Hermione hoisting herself in before turning to give a hand to Ron who was able to pull himself up without her help. He was too tall to stand upright and was hunched over. Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell which raised the roof by a few inches.

"Thanks," said Ron. They stood looking at each other for a moment before Ron crossed the space between them and took her into his arms and attacked her with his lips.

"Missed" Kissing her ear. "You" Kissing her neck. "So much" Kissing her collarbone.

Hermione arched back as Ron let his mouth drift back up her neck, his hands going through her thick curls. She moaned as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear, her hands gripping his arms. She looked about spotting what looked like a child's size quilt and used her wand to enlarge it on the floor before pulling Ron down on top of her.

Ron crushed her mouth with his, greedily taking her tongue and sucking on it. His hands drifted down the front of her dress, encountering tiny little buttons. His fingers felt clumsy as he tried to undo them but Hermione quickly pushed them away, undoing them herself and then pulling it off over her head.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he groaned as he looked down at her. She was wearing a black lace bra trimmed with pink ribbon and impossibly tiny knickers that were also black lace, held up on either side by a thin strip of pink ribbon. Her breasts were practically spilling over the cups of the bra as her chest heaved with the quick breaths she was taking.

"Do you like it?" she asked even though she already knew he did.

Not waiting for him to reply, Hermione sat up, pushing Ron off of her and kneeling before him. He knelt as well as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She kissed him hard, her tongue insistent in his mouth before she moved it down his throat and over his chest, stopping to swirl it around his nipples before it continued its path downward. Her hands went around his back and cupped his bottom as she pulled his pants and boxers down. Her mouth moved up to his ear and she nibbled on his lobe and whispered, "I want you."

Ron gasped as the cool air hit his hot skin and then moaned as Hermione took him into her mouth, her hand moving up and down as her tongue did delicious things to him. His eyes were closed but he opened them to look down at her, following the length of her back to her rounded bottom. He almost lost it as he realized that Hermione's knickers were actually a thong. He gently pulled her up, his hands reaching around her back to unhook her bra. Hermione sighed as Ron tossed aside the garment, her hands going around his neck, her bare breasts pushing against his hard chest.

Ron let his hands go down her back cupping her bottom and pulling her against his hardness. Hermione whimpered against his mouth and he slid his hand down between them, his fingers finding her wet center. He could feel her wobble at his touch and he cursed as he felt how much she desired him. Hermione started to fall back against the blanket and gasped in surprised as Ron twisted her around at the last minute, gently lowering her onto her stomach. He pushed her thick mane of hair off her shoulders and rubbed his face between their blades, kissing the soft skin of her back.

Hermione almost cried it felt so good. She loved how his rough face felt against her skin and she shivered with delight as his lips moved down her back. Ron's lips continued lower onto her rounded bottom as he nipped her cheeks with his teeth. This time Hermione did cry out in absolute pleasure. She thought she would die with the need she felt for him. She wanted to turn around to look at him, to pull him into her but Ron had a firm grip on her waist as he used his free hand to rip off the scrap of lace and ribbon that was standing in his way. Hermione lifted up her bottom instinctually and Ron slipped his finger inside her wetness again, moving it in and out. Hermione moved her hips back against him, moaning his name and Ron couldn't wait anymore. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him.

Hermione gasped with pleasure and Ron went perfectly still. He was so deep within her and it felt so good. Ron was afraid that one thrust would set him off but started to move slowly against her. His hands went around the front of her body to cup her breasts which he had sadly forgotten to give their due attention. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and Hermione bucked against him even harder. He moved his hand to where their bodies were joined and caressed the spot which he knew would be throbbing within her.

Hermione threw her head back in utter delight. When he entered her she didn't think she could feel anymore pleasure than she did at that moment but he was proving her wrong, a fact that he would probably love to know. The combination of his fullness so deep inside of her and his fingers rubbing her was unbearable and she went over the edge, the sound of her calling his name echoing in Ron's ears. He thought she would collapse but he watched her fingers grip the quilt even tighter as she said, "Harder." That one word almost made him come unhinged but he grabbed her hips as he thrust in and out, once, twice, fighting to keep control for a third time before he became lost in her as well. He fell on top of her, both of their bodies slick with sweat. Ron buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply knowing that it would be a while before he smelt something so heavenly again.

"Hermione," he whispered, "are you alright?"

She moved under him so she was on her back, looking up at his face. Ron smiled down at her, taking in all of her lovely flushed and pink skin, her hair spread out on the quilt. His smile quickly faded, though, as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

He moved off of her and lay on his side, pulling her to him so they were face to face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just the opposite. You were just so brilliant that I don't know what I am going to do without you for the next six months."

Ron relaxed and wiped away her tears. "That was incredible wasn't it? I don't know why we haven't tried doing it that way before!"

Hermione laughed and reached up to move a lock of hair off of his forehead. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well," he said, "I think we should do this maybe one more time and then get dressed but not before you model that naughty knickers set for me which might lead us to doing it one more time before we go back to the house."

Hermione slapped his shoulder gently, "You know what I meant!"

Ron sighed and lay down, pulling her against him. He let his hands wander through her hair. "We are going to do it just the way we did it this year. We'll get through it."

Hermione didn't respond. Ron had one hand folded on his chest and she picked it up, examining it and saying, "How about we just stay up here until I count all of the freckles on your body? That could take quite some time."

Ron laughed, "It sounds good to me but I am sure our families would come looking for us eventually and as much as your parents seem to like me I am sure that would all end if they came looking for you and found us here like this." He had leaned down to kiss her and wasn't surprised as he felt himself grow hard with desire for her again. She shifted under him, opening her legs and sighing as he entered her, taking his time to explore her, wanting to commit every inch of her to his memory but already knowing that his mind would never be able to do justice to her warm body under his.

The water washed over Ron's body and he reluctantly turned it off, trying to shut out the memories as well. Seven long months without seeing her or holding her. Now all he had to do was wait three more weeks and he would be home for the holidays. Ron thought back to last Christmas and suppressed a chuckle as he got dressed. The Grangers would be joining them again this year but Ron was going to do his best to ensure that dinner would be an eventless meal compared to last years.

Ron joined Robby in their room and they headed down to the cafeteria. The food in the academy was nowhere near as good as his mum's but it was decent and there was usually plenty of it. They joined the queue and Ron saw that breakfast for the day was porridge. Of course, thought Ron. Hermione's favorite.

They found a spot at one of the long tables and began to eat. Ron noticed a two-week old copy of a _Daily Prophet_ and pulled it towards him, reading and eating. As he glanced over the headlines on the front page he turned to the second and almost choked on his porridge. There staring up at him was Hermione. It was a picture of her taken in the Ministry. She was wearing a Muggle suit and standing with other Ministry officials that weren't identified in the caption. She had a studious expression on her face similar to how she would look when they were in class. Ron glanced down at the headline which read "Hermione Granger Taking the Ministry by Storm." The article below read:

_Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter's best friends, has been making tremendous strides in the treatment of magical creatures, specifically the rights of house-elves. She has also focused her attention on laws governing centaurs and the boundaries that the Ministry had created for them. While Ms. Granger gained significant attention a year ago for her role in the Battle of Hogwarts, she has proven herself capable of making her own successes. Rumors have begun to surface that she will soon be joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which would make her the youngest person to do so._

_Ms. Granger, a Muggle Born, had an outstanding academic career at Hogwarts, finishing up her last year as Head Girl. Although there has been much speculation over her relationship with Harry Potter an anonymous source has confirmed that Ms. Granger is currently in a relationship with Ronald Weasley, also Harry Potter's best friend. Mr. Weasley is training to become an Auror along with Harry Potter._

Ron smiled as he finished reading the article and quickly ripped the picture of Hermione out of it, tucking it into his pocket. Hermione had told him in one of her last letters that there was an opportunity to join the Law Enforcement department at the Ministry but she was still undecided as to what she was going to do. He knew that she had gained a great deal of personal satisfaction with her accomplishments regarding the Magical Creatures but he also knew that she was getting somewhat bored with it.

"Why do you have that goofy grin?" asked Robby. "Finish up; we have to be outside in five."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "I'm done. Let's go!"

As the two young men headed out to training field, brooms in hand, Ron didn't even feel the cold air. His heart and body were still warmed by his memories and the article. As they drew closer to where the instructor was and lined up, Ron began his personal mantra in his head: three more weeks, three more weeks.

* * *

I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. Hermione was trying hard to concentrate on the words in the note before her. She had just been preparing to leave her office when the owl flew in with it. It was from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is no easy way to say this. I will not be coming home from the holidays. The Ministry has decided that we need to begin the second phase of our training now. I still can't get over it, I have been looking forward to seeing you so much; it has what has gotten me through the past few weeks. I saw an article about you in the Daily Prophet: have you decided to take the job with the law department? I think you should, it suits you perfectly._

_Since we are not returning for the holidays, they have decided to give us a week off sometime in February. Maybe we can plan to do something then. When I find out the exact dates I will let you know as soon as possible. I miss you so much and think about you constantly. I have to go now, I am going to be late to our next set of drills and will probably have to do a thousand push-ups but I don't care. Ok, maybe I care a little. I swear Hermione, my body can't take this abuse much longer!_

_Anyway, I love you and it makes my heart hurt knowing we won't be together as we had planned. I think about you every night before I go to sleep, hoping that you are thinking and dreaming of me too. _

_Merry Christmas love!_

_All my heart,_

_Ron_

Hermione watched as big tear drops fell onto the parchment and quickly wiped them away so they wouldn't smudge his words. She had planned on going out with some people from her office for a drink at the Leakey Cauldron but she popped her head into the next cubicle telling her friend Samantha for them to head out without her. She quickly gathered her belongings and headed to the Atrium. She stepped into one of the fireplaces and used the Floo Network to get herself back to the flat that she and Ginny had just recently moved into.

As she walked out into the living room, she dropped onto the couch and let loose the tears that had been threatening her since she had first opened Ron's note. Being without him had been so much harder than she thought it would be. It was different from last year when she was at school. They had still been able to see each other quite regularly although it had gotten a little bit more difficult as it got closer to her exams.

Old fears started to plague Hermione. What if when he returned he was changed? What if he decided he didn't love her anymore or that he wanted to experience something new? His life as an Auror would be one of excitement. Would he be content to come home to her every night or would he crave something more glamorous?

Hermione sighed and pulled herself off the couch going into her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Ginny was away with the Harpies on a roadtrip and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve. Hermione's family had been planning on spending the holiday at the Burrow. They most likely still would, her parents and Ron's parents had become quite fond of each other. Hermione knew that they had even had dinner with one another on several occasions. It would be good to go to the Burrow, even if Ron wasn't there. Hermione wondered if Ginny had received a similar note from Harry or if he was still coming home. He was a little ahead of Ron in the training and maybe his class would be able to return for the holidays.

Hermione brightened a little at the thought of seeing Harry although she knew Ginny would probably monopolize most of his time if he did come home. She walked back out into the living room and into the kitchen. She stared into the refrigerator but closed it realizing she wasn't hungry at all. She wanted to write Ron back but knew she was in no frame of mind to do so. She rummaged in her work bag and pulled out the note from her supervisor that had the offer to transfer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had been putting off her response, not sure what she was going to do but she had made up her mind.

Pulling out a piece of parchment she wrote a quick note that said:

_To Supervisor Robinson,_

_I would like to take the opportunity you have given to me and transfer to the law enforcement department. I will be available to begin the day after Christmas as my holiday plans have changed. _

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione attached the note to Pig, who the Weasley's had insisted she take with her when she and Ginny had moved in together, and opened up the window to let him out. She watched as he flew away, his shape disappearing into the darkness of the night. After turning off the lights in the living room, she went into her room and pulled back the covers of her bed. She took out her beloved copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and did her best to concentrate but it was a fruitless attempt.

As she went to close the book, a newspaper scrap fell out. It was a clip of Ron that she had found in the Daily Prophet. When he had entered the Auror Academy a short piece had been written about the new class. The photographer had snapped a picture of the cadets running through a type of obstacle course and Ron had just happened to be in it. The article had focused a little bit on him and Harry being in the Academy and she meant to put it in a scrapbook that she had made. Looking at the picture now made her heart hurt. He wasn't looking at the camera, was probably not even aware that one was there. Instead he was running and jumping, his wand at the ready. There was a look of determination on his face and when he had completed the course, the wizard at the end had shaken his hand, showing him his time on a stop-clock. Apparently Ron had beaten an Academy record. It made Hermione smile every time she looked at it and despite the feeling of melancholy that had taken hold of her, she felt happy that he was finally working towards his dream. February wasn't that far away, she thought. They would just have to make their time extra special and she felt her body warm at the thought. As she drifted off to sleep, she recalled Ron's note and the words he had written, taking comfort in the thought that he still was hers and she was still his.

* * *

**Please let me know if you thought this was good. I am thinking of playing upon Hermione's insecurities over the next chapter or so!**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree:  Misdirection

**A/N: There are many of you who have been consistent reviewers since I began this story and I would like to thank you for your kind words, criticisms, and suggestions. I really do take them to heart. Please don't stop!**

**I might have drifted from known canon as far as Auror training goes. I am loosely basing Ron and Harry's experience on my husband's own training for a law enforcement agency. **

**I would like to thank Heronlove for her suggestion about involving the moms which was my inspiration for the first part of the chapter. **

_Chapter 33: Misdirection_

It was an absolutely dreary and dismal Saturday. There was a cold and steady rain pounding the windows of the living room in Ginny and Hermione's flat. The girls were lying about, Hermione reading a law brief from work, Ginny catching up on her Quidditch magazines. The only movement in the room came from the Christmas tree which Hermione had cast a spell over, the ornaments floating off towards the boxes they were to be stored in.

The holidays had been disappointing to say the very least. While Harry did manage to come home for Christmas Day, he had to report back to the academy that night. Ginny had been extremely disappointed but enjoyed her time with him nonetheless. Harry had no news to bring Hermione about Ron, he rarely saw him since they had begun their training at separate times. She had put on a brave face for the day but was barely able to hold it together when an owl flew into the Burrow delivering her present from Ron. It was bracelet that had three charms: a heart, a cross, and an anchor. Attached the bracelet had been a note that read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you and I love you. It breaks my heart that I can't be there right now to see you open your gift. I hope you like it. Although you probably know this, the heart represents love, the cross faith, and the anchor hope. They mean something more personal to me: our love for one another, our faith in each other, and our hope for the future._

_Thank you for your gift. The robes fit perfectly and I love the grooming kit, I desperately needed one. Thank your parents for their care package and tell my mum the scarf is perfect!_

_Merry Christmas love!_

_All my heart,_

_Ron_

She barely made it out of the room before she burst into tears. His gift was so thoughtful and sensitive and it made her miss him even more. After a few moments she gathered herself together and went back into the living room to show it off to everyone.

Now, sitting here in the living room, she twisted her wrist, watching the light make the charms sparkle. Transferring to the law department had effectively distracted her from thinking about Ron but not enough. The worst part of her day was when she was home, usually alone since the Harpies kept Ginny on the road most of the time, and there was no work to distract her. She would think about what Ron was doing, if he was thinking of her or if he was so occupied that he couldn't even spare her a thought. The loneliness she could deal with, almost, but the thought that he wasn't missing her as much as she missed him was unbearable.

Hermione was just going to suggest to Ginny they have some lunch when their fireplace started to glow green indicating someone was coming. They both stood, wands ready, as two figures emerged.

"Well," said Molly Weasley, shaking some Floo Powder off her coat, "would you just take a look at this sorry lot Elizabeth?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched her mother step out from the fireplace, shaking her hair free of some ash. "Mum!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here!"

Mrs. Granger rushed over to her daughter giving her hug while Molly did the same to Ginny. "Molly and I thought you girls could use some cheering up. You both seemed so down over the holidays. We thought we would take you on a shopping spree!"

Ginny began to protest but Molly cut her off. "Now, listen to me Ginny, we both have had enough of your mopey faces. Now get off your bums, put on some shoes and coats and let's go!"

Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley well enough to know that she meant business. She glanced at Ginny, who shrugged, a gesture that reminded her so much of Ron, and headed into her bedroom. When she returned to the living room wearing her boots and peacoat, Ginny was there as well.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Where are we going?"

Molly's eye shined brightly as she replied, "I have always wanted to go to Harrods!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her excitement. Even Ginny was grinning. Molly was a hard woman to disappoint. "Then let's splurge and take a taxi," said Hermione. "This weather is horrible to walk in."

The afternoon was wonderful and just what Hermione had needed. They had wandered through the department store, Molly in awe of it all. Hermione was able to find some things she needed for work and her mum treated her to one or two items as well. The four of them were sitting down to tea at the store's café. It was late afternoon and the store was beginning to empty out.

"This has been wonderful," said Mrs. Granger. "What a nice girl's day out we have had!"

Molly nodded, taking a sip of her tea and nibbling on a scone. "Most definitely Elizabeth. It is nice to get out of the house although I am a little concerned about what our husbands have been up to in our absence."

Hermione looked at her mum. "Dad is with Mr. Weasley?" she asked. She had known that the two couples occasionally went out but she didn't know they had gotten so close.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth. "When we thought we would surprise you girls, we decided to let the men have their own 'playdate.' When we left, your father was showing Arthur how to use his new cellular phone." She chuckled as she finished her tea. "We are all going to go out to dinner later."

Ginny's surprised expression matched Hermione's but before either could comment, Molly said, "As much as it is nice to get out shop we really have been concerned for you both. You have been so down with the boys gone and it worries us."

Hermione flushed slightly, "Really, we haven' been that bad. It's just that—"

Elizabeth interrupted. "Yes Hermione, it really has been that bad. We know how strong your feelings are for both Ron and Harry and we understand how much you miss them but it is starting to become…unhealthy."

Hermione glanced at Ginny. She had a determined look on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Ginny really! Now is not the time to be stubborn. We know how difficult it is for you girls to be apart from them but your lives do not have to come to a halt because they are not around."

Ginny turned on her mum saying heatedly, "What would you have us do mum? Go out to pubs and such, pretending to have a good time, meet other boys?"

Molly tisked her saying, "No, of course not! Just get out of your flat once in awhile! You know, to blow the stink of yourselves!"

Before Ginny could respond, Elizabeth said, "We understand how you both are feeling. Hermione, you know your father served in the Air Force before we married. I was in the same position you were in. It was horrible but I came to the realization that sitting around only made me feel worse!"

Molly nodded in agreement, "When I was pregnant with—oh Merlin do you believe I don't remember who I was pregnant with? Anyway, when I was pregnant, Arthur was off fighting the first war. It was horrible being left behind, worrying constantly, but I carried on and kept my chin up high." Molly paused looking at the girls. "That's all we want to see from you."

Hermione looked to see the fight go out of Ginny. They were right. When Ginny didn't have a Quidditch match, the two of them just laid around, wallowing in pity and misery. Hermione had thrown herself voraciously into her new job but one couldn't live for work.

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "we could drop Luna an owl. I am sure she would like to get together since her breakup with Neville."

Molly brightened, "That sounds lovely! I am sure she would love the company! Now, let's say we finish up here and hit the lingerie department. I hear they sell undergarments that promise to take at least ten pounds off you!"

Later on that evening, once Molly and Elizabeth had returned to the Burrow, Hermione sent an owl to Luna to see if she would like to go to brunch the following morning with her and Ginny. As she was sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione picked up the evening edition of the _Prophet_, flipping through the pages. As she got to the center of the paper, a picture caught her eye and her finger stopped flipping the page, hanging in midair.

It was just a picture with a caption, no corresponding article; not even a small blurb. Probably just a space filler. But there before her was Ron, smiling and laughing, not aware that a camera was even present. The title above the caption read "Aurors in Training Stop to Celebrate the New Year." Ron, with several other Aurors, were pictured sitting at a small table in what looked like a pub. They had on ridiculous party hats and it was obvious from the picture that they had all had several pints. Hermione could have almost smiled at the picture if it wasn't for one thing or rather one person. Sitting next to Ron was a beautiful raven-haired girl. She was laughing at something he said, her head thrown back. He was looking over at her, laughter still on his lips as well. Hermione felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She closed the paper, pushing it as far away from her as possible.

At that moment, the owl returned with Luna's reply: she would love to meet for brunch the following morning. Gathering all of her strength, Hermione popped her head into Ginny's room and told her about Luna's response. Wishing her goodnight, she went straight into her room and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. She really had no reason to cry, she thought. Who knows who that girl was? But it didn't matter. Her heart felt like it was breaking. It was happening. He was forgetting about her. Why wouldn't he? He had obviously made new friends, was on his way to beginning a career full of excitement and danger. What could she offer him?

Hermione turned over. Her fears echoed in her head but another voice, not as loud, told her she was being ridiculous. What she and Ron had went beyond what most their age did. She trusted Ron, she knew that he would never betray her but if that was true, why did she feel this way? Her stomach was twisted in knots as thoughts bounced back and forth in her head. Sleep finally took her but her dreams were shadowy and disturbing.

Brunch with Luna, however, was refreshing. The rain had stopped by the morning and the sun was shining brightly. It was a cold day and both Ginny and Hermione bundled themselves in sweaters and coats as they hurried down the city block to meet Luna at the restaurant. When they arrived, she was already there, seated at a table by the front window.

"Hi Luna," said Ginny brightly. She glanced over at Hermione, who also said hello. She had been unusually quiet all morning and it wasn't until Hermione got into the shower that Ginny discovered why. She spotted the _Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen table, the page still turned to the picture of Ron and the other Aurors with the mystery girl. Ginny knew her brother. He was absolutely crazy in love with Hermione and had been for a while, before he even knew it. She had to admit, though, that the picture did not show him at his finest. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation but Ginny knew what conclusions Hermione had probably come to.

"So how are you Luna?" asked Hermione. Both she and Ginny had learned that she and Neville had recently broken up.

Luna looked at her with large eyes and replied, "Fine. I assume you are talking about Neville and me of course. I was sad at first but it was for the best. Although I will admit the sex was fantastic. I never imagined I would enjoy that as much as I did. Neville is actually quite skilled at it. I will miss that but I heard that they special wands just for women that-"

"Luna!" exclaimed Ginny, "We are in a very public place!" Ginny indicated her head to some of the families that were sitting near them, enjoying their breakfasts.

Luna looked faintly surprised but then continued. "Well, anyway, I will be going to the Alps to study a remote breed of doxies that I heard reside there. It would have been difficult for us to maintain our relationship. That and the fact that Neville is always with the Aurors tracking down Death Eaters."

Hermione almost spit out her coffee but recovered quickly saying, "Aurors? Death Eaters?"

Luna looked from one girl to the other. "Of course. Neville has been working closely with the Aurors for the past year or so, helping them track down some of the Death Eaters who have been on the run since the end of the war. Most of them are parents of Slytherin students we went to school with and since Neville was kind of the leader of the rebellion at Hogwarts, they recruited him to help. He is in close contact with Ron and Harry, haven't they told you?"

Ginny, nodded replying, "Oh, yes, I do remember Harry saying something about that but he wasn't very specific about the details."

Hermione shook her head. "No but then again it has been a long time since I have seen Ron. He never mentioned anything in any of his letters." This fact disturbed her. How could he not mention this? Luna made it sound like the three of them were doing top secret work for the Ministry even though they weren't done with their training.

"Well," began Luna. "Neville most likely wasn't supposed to say anything but let it slip one morning after we had a lovely shag in the shower."

"Luna!" exclaimed Hermione. She was blushing slightly but Luna was calm, looking as if she had just made a random comment about the weather.

Ginny grinned. "Neville has loose lips then, does he Luna? Most blokes do, especially right after."

Hermione looked aghast at both of them, wondering how they could talk about something so intimate as casually as discussing what they were going to order from the menu.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione!" said Ginny. "Stop acting so prim and proper! It's not like you and Ron are two virgins running through a field of daisies hand in hand!"

Hermione sputtered slightly, turning red before resigning herself to the truth of Ginny's words. "Of course not it's just that I am not used to talking about such things. And anyway, it's been a while since Ron and I, well since we—"

"Shagged," finished Luna.

"Eew," said Ginny, "maybe we shouldn't talk about this. Ron is my brother after all."

"Agreed," said Hermione relieved. The waiter came at that moment to take their orders and Hermione and Ginny listened as Luna discussed in great detail her upcoming trip. The late morning turned into early afternoon and as they said goodbye in front of the restaurant, they made plans to meet for dinner before Luna went abroad.

The day was still sunny and Ginny suggested they take a walk in the adjacent park before going back to their flat. Hermione agreed and they began walking amid many others, some running, some pushing strollers with infants bundled up against the cold.

They had walked in silence for some minutes before Ginny finally spoke. "I saw the picture in the paper," she said.

Hermione's head snapped up as she glanced over at Ginny. "I meant to throw that out. Tomorrow is recycle day."

"Don't pretend it is not bothering you Hermione," said Ginny. "I know it is. I also know that there is probably a perfectly good explanation for it."

Hermione didn't say anything. "How come you didn't say anything to me about Ron, Harry, and Neville working with the Death Eaters?"

Ginny shrugged. "I thought that you knew, honestly. Harry said that it was top secret, no one was supposed to know about it."

Hermione turned to look at her asking, "Then how come you and Luna both knew about it?"

Ginny had the delicacy to turn slightly pink before answering. "Let's just say that Harry told me about it in quite a similar situation that Neville told Luna in."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "When did you have time to do that on Christmas day? The two of you weren't alone together all that long!"

Ginny smiled wickedly, "It doesn't have to take that long Hermione."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Oh," she said faintly. "Well, Ron didn't tell me." She wasn't sure what hurt more: the picture or the fact that he didn't tell her something as important as the mission he had been working on.

Ginny said quickly, "He was just following direction I supposed. I really wouldn't worry too much-"

Hermione cut her off saying, "Let's not talk about it Ginny. In fact, let's head back home. It is getting chillier out and I have to finish a brief before work tomorrow morning."

Ginny recognized the determined set of Hermione's mouth and nodded. She wasn't going to open up to her, at least not today. Ginny was concerned. She would be leaving tomorrow for a two week road trip with the Harpies. She didn't like the idea of leaving Hermione by herself, especially since it was obvious she was upset. Knowing Hermione, though, she would throw herself into her work in an effort to distract herself. Ginny could only hope that it would work.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Hermione's alarm clock did not go off in the morning. She wasn't late but she hated that rushed around feeling that had started off her day. Her new supervisor in the law department was Madeline Lodge. She was strict and hardworking and expected nothing but the best from those under her supervision. In short, she was everything that Hermione would like to be. She reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall.

Lodge had given Hermione the assignment of looking over the laws related to Muggle Borns. Hermione had spent a greater part of the morning locked in the legal library at the Ministry. She really was enjoying the research and was shocked at how outdated most of the laws were. Lodge had told Hermione to make a compilation of the laws and create a presentation for the rest of the department. They were going to be making a larger presentation to the Wizengamot and work towards either having the laws declared illegal or having them re-worded to be more accommodating for the modern times.

As she walked out of one of the lifts onto the second floor where the law department was located, Hermione bumped into someone. Her head was buried in one of the books and, admittedly, she hadn't been watching where she was going. She looked up, ready to mumble an apology, when she realized who she had bumped into.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed. Standing in front of her, jokingly rubbing his arm, was Oliver Wood. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Puddlemere United?"

"Hello Hermione! I was wondering if I was going to see you!" he said, a broad smile on his face. "I did go back but my injury had prevented me from playing at a level that I found satisfactory. I thought it best to retire instead of facing mediocre reviews of my performance." Although he was smiling, Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice. He truly had been an outstanding player and it was a shame that his career had to end before it had truly gotten started.

"I am sorry to hear that Oliver, I really am," said Hermione.

"It's ok," he said, wanting to avoid her pity. "Anyway, I was offered an opportunity to work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The Ministry is looking to organize another Quidditch World Cup and Forrest Wheely, the Head of the Department, heard that I wouldn't be playing anymore and kind of recruited me."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds wonderful and exciting. I am sure you will have a lot of insight to offer them!"

Oliver nodded. "I hope. So, you look busy as ever! Congratulations, I read an article in the _Prophet_ about your promotion. It looks like you are hard at work already but really that's no surprise considering your academic history at Hogwarts!"

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I am enjoying it so far. It is hard work but I love it. I was just researching some law regarding Muggle Borns. I really should get back to my office before my supervisor comes looking for me."

"Of course," said Oliver, stepping out of her way. "Maybe one day, when you are not too busy, we can catch up over lunch in the cafeteria. Sound good?"

"Sure, sure," said Hermione, slightly thrown off by his suggestion. "Well, good luck Oliver! I'll see you soon!"

Oliver stepped into a lift that had just opened. "You look great by the way. That color blue is flattering on you," he said. Hermione blushed slightly but before she could reply. Hermione was wearing a black pencil skirt with a blue silk blouse her mum had treated her to when they went on their shopping spree. Most people in her department chose to wear Muggle clothes over robes so she did the same.

As the doors started to close, Oliver turned to give her a wave and a wink before they shut completely. Hmm, thought Hermione, this was a complication she just didn't have the time to deal with. Shaking her head to clear away all thoughts of Oliver, Hermione continued on her way to her office. There were a million things she needed to do before she even thought about going home this evening.

Much later than Hermione had hoped, she walked into her flat, dropping the mail on the hall table and sighing. Although she was tired, it had been a productive day at work. Lodge had approved of the laws that she had found and Hermione was given the go ahead to begin working on the presentation. She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't realized the time. When the custodial crew started cleaning around her, she decided to call it day. As she walked down the hall towards the living room, she stopped. Candles had been suspended in the room and the dining room table, which was in an area right off of the living room, was set for two.

"It's about bloody time! I thought I was going to have to eat all of this by myself!"

Hermione turned slowly to see Ron sitting on the couch, hands folded behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles and stretched out onto the coffee table. He stood as he saw her and Hermione could have sworn that he had gotten taller. He was wearing slacks and a button down, both of which were a tad too short but he looked so handsome. He was in desperate need of a haircut, the ginger locks brushing the collar of his shirt. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Hermione.

Ron's smile faded slightly. He had been hoping she would just run into his arms, which is where he really wanted her to be. She looked brilliant, her hair pulled back but fighting her clip. The black skirt she wore accentuated her in all the right places and the shade of blue she wore brought out the color in her cheeks. His heart skipped as he saw a flash of metal around her wrist: the bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas.

"I was able to obtain a 24 hour leave," he said, then looked sheepish. "Well, really I won it. We had an obstacle course training and the person who received the best time got the leave. I got the best time. I went to the Burrow first, knowing you were still at work, and used their Floo to get here." He paused looking around the flat. "You and Ginny really have a nice place."

Hermione nodded. She was still so surprised but the emotions of the past few days were beginning to overwhelm her. Ron took a step towards her, his arms raised and suddenly Hermione snapped.

"I guess I should be grateful, then, that you chose to come see me instead of spending it in a pub, right?" said Hermione. A voice inside her head told her she was being ridiculous, to let it go, but a louder voice was pushing her on.

Ron recoiled from the harshness of her tone, a look of confusion passing over his face. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I am talking about this." Hermione retrieved the paper from the kitchen, throwing it at Ron who caught it before it could smack him in the face. Hermione watched as he flipped to the proper page, could see him redden slightly as he saw the picture. He looked up at her to see her cheeks flushed with anger, her breathing becoming heavy. He began to feel the stirrings of desire within him.

"Listen Hermione," he began, "I know how this looks but really, it was nothing. We had a three hour reprieve for the New Year and all of the Aurors went to this pub. We weren't allowed to come home. It was actually a pretty miserable night." He knew as soon as he said it, it had been t he wrong thing. Damn those photographers. He knew this wasn't the first time his picture had landed in the paper.

Hermione advanced on him, pointing a finger into his chest. "You don't look miserable Ron. In fact, you look quite happy. You look like you are holding court, complete with a beautiful girl on your lap!"

Ron looked down at the picture at the mention of the girl and laughed. "You mean Juliet? She is one of the Aurors." Laughing was definitely a mistake. Hermione's eyes were flashing. Ron quickly sought to correct himself. "You have nothing to worry about there Hermione. You know your friend Danny from home? Remember when we met him on the driveway at your house and you said he was more interested in the way I looked in my jeans rather than the way you looked in yours. Juliet is the same: she would be more interested in you rather than me." He paused for a moment. "And what is the big deal anyway? Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Hermione backed off slightly as she took in his words about Juliet. "Of course I trust you, that's not the point!"

Ron was beginning to feel angry. "No, Hermione, that is the point! Last year I was in a strop all about Oliver Wood showing you attention and we had that row and you said that it all came down to trust. That's not fair! You have to trust me too Hermione!"

"Trust?" she echoed. "Tell me this Ron, if trust is so important to our relationship, how come you didn't 'trust' me enough to tell me about what you, Harry, and Neville were doing for the Ministry? I had to find out from Ginny and Luna over brunch on Sunday. Neville and Harry told them. I felt like an idiot sitting there, clueless as to what they were talking about."

Ron rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair and making it stand up slightly. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone! I don't know why Neville and Harry told Luna and Ginny but I do know that we weren't supposed to say anything! It was for your own protection!"

Hermione flushed slightly as she recalled the circumstances as to how Neville and Harry told their girlfriends. Before she could respond, Ron advanced on her his eyes darkening slightly. "And I know about Wood working at the Ministry now."

Hermione glanced up at him, her eyes going up in surprise. "How do you know? He only just started this week?"

"Hah!" spat out Ron. "So you have seen him then, right? It was in _Quidditch Daily_. I was able to get my hand on the most recent copy and read it there."

Hermione drew herself up, "I only just saw him today. I barely see anyone, not even Percy or your father; I have been working so much." Hermione could feel the fight start to go out of her. She was so tired and knew she was being foolish but the hurt she had been feeling was just spilling out of her and she couldn't help it. "It's really not a big deal Ron, we work in different departments and—"

"Don't say it's not a big deal," he replied. "If you get to be jealous over a girl who has not one ounce of attraction to me, I get to be jealous over a bloke who is probably dying to get his hands on you!" He was shouting now, not caring who heard. He was standing so close to her now. He looked down at her saying, "Only I get to put my hands on you Hermione. You're mine—you always have been and you always will be."

Before Hermione could voice her outrage over his statement, his mouth descended on hers. Her first instinct had been to push him off but as his tongue slid hungrily into her mouth, she moaned against him, her hands going through his hair, urging his face closer. Desire shot through her body as she could feel his hands on her back, pulling out her blouse before coming into contact with her skin. His mouth moved from her lips to her throat, sucking and biting. Ron moved her until she felt her back hit a wall.

Bloody hell, thought Ron, she felt so good. Her skin was so soft under his fingers, her body all curves. He let his hands drift from his back down to her bottom, cupping her against him. He lifted her slightly and felt her legs wrap around his waist as he kissed her throat. With her body secure against his and the wall, he moved his hands up to her shirt, making short work of the buttons and pushing it off of her shoulders. She had on a cotton black bra and as his hands moved over her thighs and up her skirt, he could feel the cotton of her knickers.

Hermione was panting with desire as Ron's lips moved down her throat, his hands roughly pulling down the cups of her bra to expose her breasts. He took one hardened tip into his mouth, sucking greedily before doing the same to the other. Hermione moaned his name loudly and then screamed with pleasure as he moved aside her knickers to plunge his finger into her wet center. She was so angry still but needed him so bad. It was infuriating. She let her hands drift to his belt, trying her best to calm her trembling hands as she undid it, grasping at his button and zipper until he pushed her hand aside, completing the task himself.

Ron looked at Hermione, his breathing ragged. Her eyes were clouded over with desire and she grinded her hips down on him, eliciting a moan. "Now Ron," she panted, "please." He quickly ripped off her knickers and brought her down onto his hard length, both of them moaning in relief. Hermione wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist as he moved in and out of her, her breasts bobbing with the motion. Ron marveled at the feeling of being inside of her, it had been too long. When their bodies were joined he felt as if he had come home, that everything was complete, even if he knew she was still angry with him. He looked into her eyes, saw the desire and love that lay there, and he crushed her mouth with his, his tongue imitating the act the lower half of his body was performing.

As Ron moved inside of her, Hermione could feel tears of pleasure prick her eyes and begin streaming down her face. Every time he moved, the friction against her center built until Hermione called out his name, knowing that he would soon follow. With one final thrust, Ron buried his face in Hermione's breasts, his body shaking with the fierceness of his climax. Hermione's legs moved from his waist to the floor but she almost fell. Ron slid down to the floor with her, laying his head in her lap as they recovered from the exertion of their passion.

Her fingers played with his hair and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ron rolled over so he could look up at her. "I'm sorry too."

She smiled and bent her face to his, kissing him gently. As she looked into his blue eyes, she felt tears well up in her own and couldn't control them as they streamed down her cheeks. "I missed you so much," she choked.

Ron could feel tears burn his own eyes and he sat up, gathering her into his arms. "It's going to be okay," he said. He buried his face in her hair and he sighed. He had almost forgotten how good it smelt. She moved to look up at him and his heart nearly exploded from the love he felt for her. He kissed her lightly, just the barest touch of lip against lip but it was enough for him to feel desire stir once again. In one swift motion, he stood up, Hermione in his arms.

She gasped saying, "What are you doing?"

Ron smiled down at her. "Well, from the little I know of these things, I think what we just did qualifies as 'angry sex' and I thought we might be more comfortable having 'make-up sex' on your bed." He walked into her room, laying her down on the bed and quickly covering her body with his, kissing her deeply.

Hermione pulled back from him and grinned. "Aren't you hungry?"

"There are different types of hunger Ms. Granger," Ron said. "Right now, my only hunger is to have your body at least three more times before I have to leave tomorrow morning." They were both in various states of undress, and Ron took the opportunity to relieve her of the rest of her clothing until she was naked below him, his breath catching in his throat at how spectacular she looked.

Hermione arched her eyebrows up at him. "Only three?" She reached up, pulling him down towards her before flipping him over on his back, ridding him of the rest of his clothes as well. She straddled him, bending to pepper kisses across his chest.

A wicked grin spread across Ron's face as he asked, "Is that a challenge?" He barely suppressed a groan as her mouth skirted his stomach.

Hermione looked up at him saying, "Afraid?"

"Never."


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: More Than Words

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this update! I don't think I have ever gone this long without a post! Good news is that I am off for the summer and hope to be able to post more often! I also will apologize now for the length of this chapter but I really couldn't figure out a good place to split it. **

_Chapter Thirty-Four: More Than Words_

March 2000

Ron could feel the adrenaline rushing through his ears. This was not a good idea. He should have been more vocal about it when they were back at the Ministry but he didn't think anyone was interested in hearing his opinion. After all, he was just an Auror in-training. Ron glanced up the stairs and through the door at the top. They were outnumbered and cornered. They had no choice but to go ahead with the plan.

Ron looked across the narrow stairway to where Harry was standing and knew that he felt the same. The plan had made sense an hour ago but seemed ridiculous now. It was supposed to be a fairly routine raid of a house that might possibly be harboring two Death Eaters. The captain, Connor Delaney, had what he believed to be a good source who said that it would only be those two in the house. Either the source was wrong or had lied. There were about twelve in the house and they were a squad of six. Outnumbered and not exactly sure what they were up against. Ron almost smiled thinking about how it was kind of the story of his and Harry's lives.

Delaney turned back to Ron silently holding up three fingers. Ron nodded his understanding and watched as the captain gave him the three count before bursting through the door at the top of the stairs, Ron fast on his heels with his wand drawn. This wasn't a drill. It was the real thing.

Ron became slightly disoriented from the brightness of the room compared to the dimness of the stairway but quickly gained his bearings. He fired off one Stunning spell at the first Death Eater he saw, turning and firing another one. It was then that another man emerged from a side door, wand pointed straight for Ron's captain whose back was turned. Without hesitating, Ron jumped in front of the spell. The last thing he saw and heard as his body hurled backwards down the stairs they had just come up was Harry's face and voice shouting the word "NO!"

* * *

Hermione could barely concentrate on what she was reading. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the night before and the time she had spent with Ron. He had been able to spend the whole night with her and if she thought hard enough, she could almost feel his arms still around her as she sat in the library at the Ministry.

He had arrived to her flat late. Ginny was on the road with the Harpies and Hermione was settled on the couch with a pile of papers on her lap, trying to fight sleep. She found the work she was doing for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement extremely rewarding but extremely tiring as well. Her eyes were just shutting when she saw the green flames shoot from the fireplace and Ron step out. He was still wearing his Auror robes and looked as tired as she felt.

Hermione shifted slightly on the couch as she watched Ron shake some ash off of his robes. Although he had been back for almost a month, it had been difficult for the two of them to spend time together. Ron often worked on the weekends while Hermione had off. Hermione worked during the day and Ron worked a night shift. They mostly communicated through memos at the Ministry. Hermione had received one today from him saying that he was working an earlier shift and to _possibly_ expect him.

As Ron had stepped out of the chimney, he took in the sight of Hermione stretched out on her couch. Her hair was loose and curling about her face and sleep looked like it was very close to claiming her. He went to her side, moving aside the papers that were on her chest and kissed her.

"Too late?" he asked. He let his lips travel down her neck, stopping at her collarbone as his hands found their way under her pajama top to caress her breasts.

"Never," she murmured, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her. Ron lifted the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head as she wriggled out of her pajama bottoms. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her naked; he had been gone for so long and memories of her like this had kept him going through those difficult days. Now that he was finally home, he didn't think he would ever get enough of seeing the real thing.

Hermione opened her eyes to see him looking down at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, her brow slightly furrowed.

Ron shook his head, feeling a little overwhelmed with emotion. "Nothing," he said roughly. "I've just missed you." He bent to kiss the wrinkle between her brows and Hermione smiled at his gentle gesture.

"I've missed you too," she said and then captured his mouth with her own, her tongue sliding in and meeting his somewhere in the middle. Ron groaned as he felt her hands push his robes off, her fingers starting to unbutton his pants, pushing them down as far she could manage before getting distracted by the hardness protruding from his boxers.

"Hermione," he moaned as she stroked him before guiding him into her. She wrapped his legs around him, her heels digging into his backside as he moved in and out of her slowly, her hips rising to meet his. Ron kissed her breasts, licking each hardened tip, enjoying the sound of her whispering his name in pleasure. He could feel her hands under his shirt feeling his chest and he quickly ripped it off, not caring if he had damaged it.

Ron leaned back so he was on his knees, still inside of her, pulling her even further onto him. As he continued to move in and out of her warmth, he reached down and found the spot that he knew would put her over the edge, using his thumb to rub and tease until he could feel her clench around him causing him to go over the edge as well. He collapsed on top of her and they laid on the couch, limbs entangled, bodies still pressed close together, enjoying the feeling of one another that they had been denied for so long.

She was so lost in thought that Hermione almost didn't see her supervisor standing in front of her. Hermione immediately knew something was wrong. For Lodge to come summon her in person instead of sending an assistant could only mean that something terrible had happened.

Hermione had stood instantly, the force of her action knocking down the chair she had been sitting on. "What's wrong?" she asked tightly.

Lodge took a deep breath saying, "It might be nothing but I just heard two officials from the Auror Office saying that four Aurors were injured in a raid this morning. Two of them were in-training."

She didn't have to say anymore. Hermione left the books on the table, rushing out of the library and down to her floor where she was able to retrieve her purse. After what seemed like an eternity waiting for a lift, she emerged into the Atrium heading for the nearest chimney where she threw down Floo Powder saying, "St. Mungos."

The hospital was a scene of chaos. Not only were there Aurors injured in the incident but there were several Muggles and suspects injured as well. It took Hermione several minutes to get someone's attention. She finally grabbed hold of a nurse saying, "Ron Weasley." She tried to ignore the grim look that came over the woman's face.

"He is in surgery," she replied. "Go to the waiting room on the fourth floor and a Healer will be with you shortly."

Hermione had emerged into the fourth floor waiting room to find it empty save Harry, standing in his torn robes, an ugly looking gash on his forehead. He opened his arms without a word and Hermione went straight into them. Her voice was muffled against his chest as she asked, "What happened?"

Harry pulled away from her and sat on one of the couches, Hermione sinking down next to him. "It was supposed to be a routine raid on a house that Death Eaters might be living in. Our captain had a source saying that there would only be two in the house. There were twelve and we were six." Harry ran his hands through his hair before leaning forward, holding his head in his hands. When he looked up, Hermione could see unshed tears in his eyes. "Our captain went in first and Ron was right behind him. Ron was fighting two of them when a third appeared and shot a spell at our captain. He took the brunt of it in the chest, the force of the spell blowing him back down the flight of the steps we had just come up. Everything else happened so fast. Two of the Death Eaters managed to get away."

Before Hermione could say anything to him, Ginny and her parents had come rushing into the room. Harry had stood as Ginny hurled herself into his arms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Hermione's side, instantly asking her what she knew of Ron's condition. After telling them what the nurse had told her, they all sat down again, silence descending upon the small waiting room.

Almost an hour had passed and Hermione couldn't bear to look around the room. Molly and Arthur were sitting on a small couch, Arthur absently rubbing Molly's back. Harry and Ginny were sitting on two chairs, Harry still in his robes. He looked horrible but had refused any medical attention. He and Ginny were gripping hands. Percy alternated between standing up and looking down the hallway before taking his seat again, repeating the process every two minutes. George was standing against a wall, a vacant expression on his face. It all seemed surreal.

This couldn't be happening, Hermione thought. It wasn't fair. They had already been through so much. She could feel tears start to slide down her cheeks and wiped them away before anyone else could see them. Hermione sat back in her chair thinking of the events of the past month and wondering why fate was so cruel.

* * *

February 2000

Ron stood in front of his locker, packing his belongings into his rucksack. The last thing he took down was one of the pictures of him and Hermione at her graduation. The edges of it were frayed from handling it all the time. He wondered if he would be able to get another copy of it. Ron took one last look around the room before he walked out without a backward glance.

The Ministry had their hands full. Many Death Eaters had escaped after the battle at Hogwarts and so many of the defenders had been killed. They needed more people out in the field working and had decided to cut the Auror Training program short, opting to give them more "on the job" training. Harry had been home for a few weeks already and had sent Ron an owl letting him know he was more than welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place with him. Ron had liked the idea but could see some problems with it. He knew that Harry and Ginny were quite serious and he didn't like the idea of running into her coming out of Harry's room. Returning to the Burrow was a better option, at least until things with Hermione were settled.

Hermione. Just thinking about her made his heartbeat quicker. It had been difficult being apart for so long. The last time he had seen her was when he surprised her back in January. The night hadn't gone exactly how he had planned it but it was still spectacular. He knew something wasn't right though. Even when he had left the next morning, he could see the shadow of something in her eyes. At first he thought that maybe she had started having her nightmares again. He had even written her inquiring about it but she had denied it. Something was bothering her, though, and Ron couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was.

Well, he thought, they would have time this week to sort things out. It was Friday and he wasn't due to report to the Ministry until the following Monday. A whole week off. He had thought it would be nice to take Hermione away, maybe go somewhere warm with surf and sand. When he had made the suggestion to Hermione in one of his letters, however, he had forgotten that she would still need to be at work. Maybe he could persuade her take Friday, have a long holiday weekend, he thought.

As Ron strode through the halls of the academy, he thought about the time he had spent there. He never thought he would have as much personal satisfaction in an educational experience such as the one he had there. True, he had excelled at most of the physical challenges but he had also excelled at the academic ones as well. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Ron had a feeling it was because he wasn't in Harry's shadow. He was glad that he had spent the time working at the shop instead of going with Harry for training right away. Being separate from him meant that he was also separate from Harry's reputation. Despite that, Ron knew that Harry was one of the reasons why he had been so successful. That thought brought him back to one of the other reasons: Hermione.

She had so much faith in him and had never doubted for an instant that he would be anything less than a stellar Auror. It was her confidence in him that had kept going through some of the harder challenges he had faced. He only wished he could figure out what was wrong, what she was hiding. For a fleeting moment he thought that maybe there was someone else, that maybe Wood had been successful in pursuing her but as soon as he thought it, he knew immediately he was being ridiculous. But what if there were others Ron thought. Hermione was brilliant and beautiful; any bloke would be a fool not to fall madly in love with her. What if she had grown tired of waiting for him? Again, Ron dismissed his thoughts. Their love for one another was strong. They had been through so much in their short lives; they had already been tested by war and had survived. Nothing and no one could break the bond they had.

As Ron went to his final check-in at the Academy, he was handed information for the next stage of his training. He and the other Aurors were to report to the Ministry of Magic. Ron smiled. He would be working on the very same floor Hermione did. They might even get to have lunch together. Things were going to be fine, he thought, reassuring himself.

* * *

Ron lay looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom in Hermione's flat. She was tucked against him, sound asleep. He couldn't believe how fast the week had passed. They hadn't managed to get away; Hermione was too busy with work to spare a few days off. He also had needed to spend some time with his family. Tonight they had planned an early birthday celebration for him. His mum had made a meal of all his favorites. Hermione's parents had joined them and so had Bill and Fleur with Victoire. He had only seen his niece once after she was born and was amazed at how fast she had grown. She was the spitting image of Fleur and he chuckled to himself thinking that Bill would certainly have his hands full when she became a teenager.

Hermione shifted against him and he looked down at her and sighed. Being with her this past week had been wonderful but he could sense that she was holding something back. The only time that things had seemed normal was when they made love and her emotions were unchecked. Anytime he broached the subject of what was bothering her, she brushed him off saying she was just tired or had been working too hard. He didn't know what to do to get her to open up to him.

Ron fell into a fitful sleep, morning arriving too soon. He wasn't due at the Ministry until the afternoon but Hermione needed to get to work. Ron watched as she came out of her bathroom and went to her closet, pulling out a pair of wool slacks and a fitted button down shirt. She had dried her hair but it was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He could make out the slight crease between her brows. The wall had come up again.

"So," he said, sitting up in the bed. "What time are you usually done with work?" For the past week, she had managed to leave work early in order to spend her evenings with him.

Hermione shrugged as she put on a pair of earrings, looking at him in the mirror. "Technically I am done at five but I usually don't leave until seven. You are due at what time again?"

"Not until one. I have a feeling that we won't be working a typical workday schedule for a longtime to come," Ron said. He wasn't that naïve. Ron knew that the next few months would be spent working twelve-hour shifts probably starting and ending at odd times. He might not even have weekends off instead having rotating days or even two days in the middle of the week. Ron tried not to groan at the thought. It had been hard enough being hundreds of miles away from Hermione for so long but to be so close to her and yet so far would somehow be worse.

"Are you going back to the Burrow or back to Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione as she pulled on her suit jacket. She turned to look at him, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him shirtless, the sheets covering him from the waist down. His hair was a mess but he looked extremely handsome. Hermione could feel nervousness in the pit of her stomach and she did her best to ignore it.

Ron replied, "I'll probably go back to the Burrow. It is just too weird for me to go to Grimmauld Place knowing that Ginny spent the night there." Ron held up his hand before Hermione could say anything. "I am fine with it Hermione, I just don't need to see it."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded. She walked over to the bed and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. "Will I see you later?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll be able to send you an interoffice memo and let you know."

"Alright," she said. "I love you. Good luck today!"

Ron smiled his lopsided grin. "Thanks. I love you too."

Hermione smiled picking up her leather satchel and headed out into the living room toward her fireplace. She had just been approved to have it connected to the Floo Network and stepped in only to arrive at that the Ministry within a matter of seconds. It was still early but there were many people about. She wondered if she would get to see Ron that day at some point.

The past week had gone by too quickly. She had to work every day, much to Ron's frustration. When he had told her he would be coming home and would have the week off, she did her best to see if she could have off as well but Lodge had denied it saying there was far too much work to be done for her best employee to be gone. Hermione had been flattered but also disappointed. She and Ron had done their best to make the most of their nights together but Hermione knew that Ron had wanted more.

Hermione couldn't get over how wonderful he looked. The ten months he had spent at the academy had made him into a man. The first night they had spent together when he returned had Hermione blushing. Everything about him had become broader and more defined. His hands had become callused and rough and he had apologized for it but she loved the feel of them on her. As much as his body had changed, when they came together, everything was still the same: magical.

Hermione sighed and looked over at the clock. It was almost lunchtime. She started to gather up the legal books she had been researching. Her stomach grumbled and Hermione grinned to herself; that always reminded her of Ron. She wondered what he was doing, if he had arrived at the Ministry yet. The idea that he was in the building at that very moment warmed her heart.

She dropped her books down on her desk, looking around and seeing that most of her colleagues had taken themselves off to lunch. She jumped as she heard someone call her name, turning to see Oliver walking toward her. Avoiding him had become something of a hobby for her. She thought that he would start to get the picture, so to speak, but he wouldn't be a true Gryffindor if he wasn't persistent.

Plastering a smile to her face, Hermione turned and said, "Hi Oliver! What are you doing up here?"

"Well," he began, "I was hoping to see you. They really must keep you busy here; whenever I am up on this floor, you are never around!"

Hermione shrugged noncommittally. "They do." Hermione had actually been doing a good job of making sure she wasn't in her office around lunch, trying to head off Oliver.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go grab a bite to eat," he said. "You know to catch up."

Hermione could feel her stomach tighten uncomfortably. She was never good at this type of thing. Her experience with boys was limited, which she was glad of. Her love life at school was nonexistent and the only time she had showed interest in someone, Viktor not included, was in order to make Ron jealous and finally get him to notice that she was a girl. That was before though. Before they had found comfort in one another's arms in a smelly tent. Before they had watched their best friend defeat Tom Riddle. Before they had admitted to each other what they had both known all along: they were meant to be together.

Summoning all of her courage Hermione replied, "Oliver, I would like to get lunch but I have a feeling that for you it would mean a lot more than just getting a sandwich and some crisps."

Oliver started to speak but Hermione cut him off. "I am sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I had was interested in anything more than friendship but I am with Ron," she said firmly.

Oliver had the good grace to flush a bit and then look sheepish. "Yeah, I know," he said. "But I had hoped that maybe the two of you had some sort of understanding, like maybe you were allowed to see other people or something while he was away at training."

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said, "We don't have any understanding. I'm sorry Oliver, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but—"

Oliver held up his hand and said, "No, no. It is me who should be apologizing. Ron is a good bloke—I don't want him hating me because he thinks I am trying to steal his girl and I don't want you to hate me either." He looked around and smiled. "Well, I should go and eat before my lunch hour is up. I'll see you around Hermione. Don't work too hard!"

Hermione watched as he walked out of the office, exhaling and sitting in her chair. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. That hadn't been nearly as uncomfortable as she thought it would be and she felt silly for having put it off for so long. She pulled out her lunch, having packed a sandwich for herself in the morning, and ate at her desk as she looked over the legal books she had taken from the library.

"I just saw Oliver leave."

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing in front of her desk. She looked at him cautiously. The last place she wanted to make a scene was in her office. "What did he say to you?" she asked tentatively.

Ron crossed his arms and looked down at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "He shook my hand and said I was a lucky bloke."

Hermione felt the tension leave her body as she returned his smile. "And did you agree?"

"No," he said, trying not to laugh at the look of outrage that came across her face. "I said I was the luckiest bloke in the world."

"Hmm," she said. "We'll just see about that."

Ron took a step closer to her desk, looking about the office. "At least now I can picture you where you work." Before she could respond, he continued. "I should probably go now. I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," she said with a smirk. "By the way, your robes look wonderful on you."

Ron flushed slightly and said, "Thanks. I'll see you later." With a wink, he turned and started to stride out of the office. Hermione watched as he walked past a group of girls she worked with, most of them secretaries. They turned and looked at his retreating form, smiling and giggling amongst each other before returning to their desks. And there it was: Hermione's fear. Would Ron still want to be with her when he realized what else was out there? She had always been the brilliant one in their relationship but that wasn't the case anymore. Ron had proven himself during his training, had proven that he was a valuable asset and on his way to becoming successful Auror.

When they had been back at school, he needed her. She would give him her notes when he had spent the whole Charms class doodling instead of taking some of his own. She would help him with his parchments, often writing the introduction for him and proofreading the rest. She would share the study guides she had prepared for their exams and help him with his other homework assignments. As much as it had bothered her, it had also thrilled her to know that he relied on her. But now, he didn't need her help anymore. When he realized it, would he still want to be with her? Was love going to be enough?

Hermione tried to shake the thoughts from her head but they remained, festering. Over the next five days, though, they kept pestering her. She hadn't gotten a chance to see Ron at all, save for a few glances of him in the halls of the Ministry, surrounded by other Aurors. He hadn't even seen her. Later on that day, though, an interoffice memo had landed on her desk from him. It was close to quitting time for her. Ron, however, would have only arrived at work a few hours ago.

_Hermione,_

_They are letting us go early for the night. We have some sort of sensitivity training and then we are done and don't have to report until four o'clock tomorrow afternoon! Some of us talked about going to the Leakey Cauldron for a bit. Harry and Ginny are going to come too. Are you up for it?_

_Ron_

Honestly, she wasn't up for it but she could hear the enthusiasm Ron had in his note. She quickly responded back that she was in and would meet him at the Leakey Cauldron at eight. Hermione was tired from the work week but she could probably get in a quick nap before she had to get ready to go out. As she let herself into the flat, Crookshanks jumped out at her, purring at her feet. She scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen where she opened a can of food for him. He purred even louder and Hermione took herself off to her bedroom.

The flat was quiet. Ginny rarely spent any time there anymore now that Harry had returned. She was either on the road or at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was thrilled for both of them, especially Harry. He deserved all of the happiness in the world and she wondered when Ginny would appear with a ring on her finger. Some might say they were too young but they all had been through so much. Waiting to be with the one you loved because of your age just seemed foolish. That thought brought her back to Ron again.

She walked into her room, taking off her clothes and slipping between her sheets in her underwear. She set her alarm for an hour, just to be safe and lay back on her pillows. As she closed her eyes, images of Ron floated before her: his beaming face looking down at her as they danced at Bill and Fleur's wedding. His face hiding barely suppressed anger as he wore the locket. His jubilant face when she told him she loved him back. As she drifted off to sleep, she tried to fight back the one image that kept popping up in her head: of him leaving her, saying that he no longer was in love.

* * *

"Shhhh Ron! You are going to wake-up all the building in my people!" said Hermione but then she burst out laughing. "I mean you are going to wake-up all of the people in my building!" She stumbled up the next flight of steps, looking down at where he stood.

Ron leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to slow down the world spinning around him. "Who bloody cares Hermione! It's Friday!" He opened up his eyes and looked up at her and felt desire stirring within him. She had looked beautiful tonight. He had been at the Leakey Cauldron only for a few minutes before she had arrived. She had managed to tame her curls and they looked lovely framing her face. She had on jeans and pretty green top that had accentuated her small frame. As she had moved through the crowd toward where Ron was standing with a group of friends, he saw some of the young men in the pub notice her, nudging one another and whispering that it was "Hermione Granger", their eyes skimming her body appreciatively. She didn't notice though. Once her eyes had locked on Ron's, she was drawn in to him.

Ron shook his head, trudging up the stairs to where Hermione stood and was just about to pull her into his arms when she turned and headed down the hall to her flat. The night had started out calm enough but as more of their friends had shown up, as more shots of firewhiskey had been poured, it quickly spiraled out of control. Ron had never seen Hermione drunk before and he was a little concerned. He hoped she had some hangover potion somewhere in her flat. Ron watched as Hermione withdrew her wand and used it to open her door. They hadn't been in any condition to Disapparate, not wanting to risk splinching themselves. He followed her in as she turned on lights, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hermione stumbled into the kitchen and opened the cabinet looking for the hangover potion that she had bought for Ginny when she first started playing with the Harpies. The older girls hazed her unmercifully and Hermione had bought the potion to help her get through the first few months. She never had any use for it herself until tonight.

Hermione didn't know how she let herself get so out of control. Many of their classmates from Hogwarts had shown up that night, including Neville who was there visiting Hannah. Seamus and Dean were there as well and an impromptu reunion had taken place. It had been nice to relax and forget about the stress of work. It had also been nice to stand close to Ron, the feel of his hand on the small of her back. Things would have been fine if Seamus hadn't suggested a game of snaps with penalty shots of firewhiskey. Hermione sighed to herself. No one had forced her to do it, as much as she would like to blame Seamus.

She found the potion and used a choice curse word that Ron would have been proud of if he heard her. There wasn't enough for the two of them, probably just enough to make the world stop spinning so much. Hermione split what remained into two glasses and added water, carrying them out to the living room where Ron was collapsed on the couch. He was leaning back on the cushions his eyes closed. He hadn't heard her enter. Hermione took a moment to observe him. Truth be told, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him all night. He had looked so good in a black sweater and dark blue jeans. He was finally able to buy clothes that fit him properly and they showed off his fit form. He had continued to wear his hair on the longish side and it accentuated his masculine jawline, his ginger hair complimenting his blue eyes. She didn't think she could feel anymore attracted to him but he had proved her wrong.

Ron's eyes opened and he turned to see her standing there. "Is dere a problem?" he asked, slurring his words. He almost giggled as Hermione took a step toward him and stumbled a bit on the rug.

"Yes," she said. "There is. I only have enough potion for one of us so I split it. We probably aren't going to feel too good after we drink it."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he took as glass from her and downed it in one shot. "I have to go to work tomorrow Hermione."

Hermione downed hers as well, sitting next to him. "It's not my fault you lost three games straight to Seamus, Ron. And no one poured the firewhiskey down your throat. If I recall, you drank it quite willingly." She winced at her own voice and held a hand up to her temple.

Ron snorted. "Same could be said of you too Hermione."

She looked at him scornfully saying, "Shut it Ron."

Ron looked at her, thinking back on the evening. She had seemed like the old Hermione tonight. Until now.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked. "And don't state the obvious. I know we are both in the midst of wicked hangovers. I mean what's wrong with you? Don't say you're tired or you're stressed from work. That's bollocks and you know it. What's wrong?"

Hermione turned away from him. "Nothing Ron. I don't know what you are talking about." She went to stand but he grasped her hand and pulled her back down on the couch next to him.

"Don't turn away from me Hermione," he said in a firm voice. "You haven't been yourself, don't deny it. I want to know why."

Hermione turned on him shaking his hand off of her. Her head had started to pound in earnest now. "You're being foolish!"

"Oh, that's right," he scoffed. "I know nothing, how could I have forgotten! Poor Ron Weasley doesn't have the brains enough to figure out what the hell is going on in the brilliant mind of Hermione Granger!" He stood up, jamming his hands in his pockets and stood in front of the fireplace. He was waiting for her to come back at him, waiting for her to spit fire, waiting to see the Hermione he had fallen in love with. Instead, he looked to see tears streaming down her face.

"But that's just it," she shouted. "You do have the brains Ron! You are bloody brilliant! For the past year you have been helping Aurors track down Death Eaters and you aren't even out of training yet! You've excelled at every challenge the academy threw at you!"

A look of disbelief crossed his face. "And that's why you have been acting the way you have? Because I have actually been successful at something?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron could see the tears fall freely off of her face. "No," she whispered, "it's because you didn't need me to do it. You haven't needed me to do anything." There it was laid out for him to see. She felt like she had just destroyed that horcrux, the ghost of Hepzibah Smith spilling out all of Hermione's secret fears in front of Ron.

Ron felt the anger go out of him. His heart began to ache watching her cry. He went and knelt in front of her, pulling her hands into his. "You know," he began, "for someone so smart you really can be thick sometimes."

Hermione's head snapped up at this and Ron was relieved to see a glimmer of anger in her eyes because of his comment. His Hermione was still there. Before she could say anything, he continued, "Everything I have been able to achieve is because of you and the faith you have in me. You have helped make me who I am today, can't you see that?" Ron sighed, releasing her hands and standing in frustration. He walked over to the fireplace, leaning against the mantle.

Hermione looked up at him. "I've just felt so alone without you. I would see snippets in the _Prophet _about you and I would be happy but sad as well. I felt like maybe you were leaving me behind for something more exciting." Ron watched as her shoulders slumped down in defeat but before he could go to her she spoke again. "I mean, why would you want to be with me? I've had my face buried in books for almost two years and you have been out there learning how to protect our world."

"Why would I want to be with you?" he echoed. "Have you gone barmy or something? Hermione, didn't you hear me? I am who I am today because of you. All of the choices I have made, both good and bad, have been about you. You and I. What is best for us, what will be the best for our future."

"Our future?" she repeated.

Ron turned slightly pink. "I love you Hermione, even if you are acting mental right now. Don't you think I have thought about being with you, you know, forever?"

This only caused Hermione to cry harder. "I am so sorry Ron. I have acted so foolishly."

Ron went to her again and pulled her up off the couch and into his arms. "Please don't cry anymore Hermione," he said, his voice muffled by her hair.

Hermione pulled back from him saying, "I just didn't count on being apart from you being so difficult."

Ron brushed her hair away from her face. "It was hard for me too Hermione. I missed you and I do need you. It was mad not being able to talk to you about what I was doing every day, not being able to ask your opinion about something. I wanted to share everything I was doing with you and I couldn't."

"But you had friends there," Hermione said. "Harry was—"

"Harry was not there," Ron interrupted. "And yes, I did have friends but I didn't have my best friend—you." He paused, looking around the room as if searching for what words to say next. "And now I'm back and we are still not able to see each other as much as I would like and it frustrates the hell out of me but what has bothered me the most is not being able to see the real you, the Hermione Granger I fell in love with years ago when she had the nerve to go the friggin' Yule Ball with Viktor 'pumpkin head' Krum. Is that Hermione still here?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Yes, she is still here and she is wondering when her boyfriend became so smart."

Ron leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Not sure. I guess my girlfriend has just finally rubbed off on me."

* * *

Hermione was snapped out of her memories when everyone in the waiting room stood. At that moment a man walked in identifying himself as Healer Watson. He told them that Ron had suffered internal injuries due to the unknown spell that had hit him. They had needed to remove his spleen which had begun bleeding. Several of his ribs were also broken and he had a concussion.

"He is in a room now and is just waking up so he might be a little groggy," said Healer Watson. "The most important thing, though, is that he is going to be fine and I expect him to make a full recovery. You can go in and see him but please keep your visit brief." Watson extended his arm down the hall, indicating they should follow him. He stopped outside of a room, pushing the door open.

As Hermione walked into the room, she tried her best not to cry out. He looked horrible. Watson did not mention all of the lacerations and bruises to his face that were a result of his fall. Hermione knew that the healers could fix them but their primary concern had been about his internal injuries. His eyes opened as he heard everyone shuffle into his room.

Ron searched the faces for the one he needed to see the most. She was standing next to his sister, behind his parents and brothers and Harry. He could see the fear in her eyes and he wanted to say that he was fine but his throat was so dry and his tongue felt like a foreign object in his mouth. He wanted to raise his hand to beckon her to come forward but his arm felt like a hundred pound weight. His mum was instantly on him, crying into his shoulder.

Ron finally found his voice although it sounded as thick as cotton. "It's alright mum," he said. "I just look worse than I feel, I promise."

George and Percy moved to stand on the other side of his bed. "Really Ron, if you just wanted some time off I think you could have found a better way to get it," said George with a smile although his voice was strained with the fear that he had been holding inside. The only thing Percy could manage was a chuckle, grabbing Ron's hand and squeezing it.

Harry came to stand at the end of the bed. "Did you get them all?" Ron asked, his voice already feeling more normal.

Harry shook his head. "Two got away."

"Everyone else?" Ron asked.

"The captain, Reed, and Meyer are here as well although they will be discharged within the hour," replied Harry. "It seems you received the more serious injuries."

Ron smiled grimly, "Well, I am glad to finally excel at something!"

Ginny slapped his foot lightly and said, "Only you would find something competitive about this situation!"

Arthur perched himself on the edge of Ron's bed. "You did a good job son." He smiled down at Ron and then realized that everyone had spoken except Hermione, who had moved to stand at the side of the bed. He grasped Molly by the shoulders saying, "C'mon dear, let's give these two a moment to themselves."

Molly nodded. "We're just going to speak to Healer Watson about when you can come home."

Ron nodded as he watched everyone but Hermione file out of the room, the door closing quietly behind them. In an instant, she was on the bed next to him, her arms wrapped gently around him.

"I guess I am not as smart as I thought I was," he said, making his best attempt at humor.

"No," said Hermione fiercely, "they weren't as smart as they should have been. Harry said you knew it wasn't a good plan but they didn't listen to you. The next time I see your captain I might just tell him where he can go!"

"I would like to see that," Ron said with a smile. Hermione shifted so she was lying against him. He could smell her hair and he closed his eyes.

"Don't you ever do this to me again," Hermione whispered as she traced circles on his chest against the fabric of the hospital gown.

Ron's brow furrowed. "I can't promise you that Hermione. My job is going be dangerous sometimes."

Hermione sighed. "I know but I had to say it anyway. At least you'll be able to go home for a few days and have your mum take care of you and make all of your favorite foods."

"True," Ron said, "but I would rather you be there taking care of me."

Hermione laughed. "I somehow think you're mum wouldn't be too pleased with me in her kitchen preparing you broth."

"No," said Ron slowly. "But what if it wasn't her kitchen? What if it was our kitchen?"

Hermione sat up and looked at him. "What are you saying Ron?"

"Move in with me," he replied. He didn't know what had made him ask. Maybe it was the bump on his head or just the whole near-death experience he just had. But all of a sudden, everything made perfect sense to Ron.

For just the smallest of instances, Ron was afraid that she would say no but then watched as she smiled. "You really have become brilliant, you know that, right?"

Ron reached up for her, pulling her face down to his and showed her just what else he was brilliant at doing.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five:  The First Step

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews on the last chapter; I wasn't sure how it was going to be received. This is a little fluffy; I thought we could use it after all of the angst!**

_Chapter 35: The First Step_

Hermione stood outside the chamber, leaning against one of the cool marble walls. She had been up in her office when Lodge came in saying that they were close to a decision. All of her months of hard work were coming down to this one moment. The Wizengamot was going to rule on the laws she had been researching, the laws regarding Muggle Borns and Pure Bloods. Hermione had made her presentation over four hours ago and had just been called back down now.

Hermione jumped as the door opened and Mafalda Hopkirk, the court scribe, came out and said to Hermione, "You may come back in now," smiling kindly. Hermione returned her smile to the woman she had once posed as and followed her back in.

The court consisted of fifty appointed wizards and witches. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there as well but as Minister, didn't have an official role on the Wizangamot. As she stood before the court, Hermione tried to figure out what had occurred based on the countenances of the wizards and witches but they all had the same stoic look on their faces. Finally, Eugene Sneely, the Chief Warlock, spoke.

"I would first like to thank the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for this great undertaking. If we are truly going to move forward in this world this was the first of many, many important steps to take," he said in a serious tone. Lodge nodded her head in acknowledgement of Sneely's words before he continued. "We would next like to thank Ms. Hermione Granger for all of her research on this matter. It is clear that you have a personal stake in the outcome of this decision but yet you were able to perform your duty without the interference of bias. This is a remarkable characteristic for someone so young in her career."

Hermione spoke in a clear and strong voice, "Thank you sir."

Sneely nodded. "Now, after much discussion, we have decided that of the twenty-five laws you have researched and presented we will be overturning all twenty-five."

Hermione heard Lodge gasp as well as other's in the courtroom. They hadn't been planning on all twenty-five being overturned. Hermione's mind was racing but she forced herself to focus on what Sneely was saying.

"The time for these laws has come and gone and has made us question whether there ever was a time for such laws. In a vote of forty-three to seven, the Wizengamot has therefore decreed the aforesaid laws null and void," finished Sneely with a bang of his gavel.

A cheer went up in the small crowd sitting in the gallery and Hermione looked Lodge who was clapping and beaming at her. As Hermione turned around to the gallery, she spotted Ron. He must have snuck in while Sneely had been issuing the decision. He was clapping as well and smiling at her. Hermione could see the pride shining in his eyes even from where she stood several feet away. Seeing the way he looked at her just made all of those hours of hard work worth it. She bowed slightly the court, Sneely looking down at her benevolently and smiling.

"I think we shall see a lot more to come from you Ms. Granger," he said. Hermione watched as he stood and filed out of the courtroom along with the other members of the Wizangamot. Before she could even turn to Ron, members of the press crowded her and Lodge, firing away questions. Lodge stepped forward saying, "Today we have witnessed history. Thanks to the determination and work of Hermione Granger, we are ready to proceed into this millennium free from outdated and prejudice laws."

Hermione shied away as she saw the bulbs of cameras go off and declined comment as she moved past the reporters to where Ron stood. He saw her coming and opened his arms. She went straight into them, not caring who was there to see. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured against her hair.

Hermione looked up at him, beaming and said, "Thank you. I can't believe we did it!"

"I can," Ron said. "I couldn't believe that laws like that actually existed. It truly is time for them to go and it is all because of you." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes at his words and suddenly wished they were anywhere but the crowded courtroom. Before she could suggest it, however, flashing bulbs were going off once again, this time in their direction.

"Mr. Weasley, is it true that you and Ms. Granger are currently together?"

"Did the relationship begin before or after your adventures with Harry Potter two years ago?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

Hermione looked aghast at the reporters and caught Lodge's sympathetic eye. She cleared her throat loudly, attracting the attention of the reporters, saying, "We will be making an official statement upstairs in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement including the release of the report Ms. Granger made. If you would please follow me."

Hermione almost laughed as the reporters trotted out after Lodge, like lambs to the slaughter. She looked back at Ron and saw the intense look he had on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, what are our plans for the future?" he asked. Even though Hermione had said yes to his suggestion to moving in together, they hadn't taken any steps towards that goal. It had taken him a little longer to recover from the injuries he received during the botched raid last month and Ron had to spend more time at the Burrow than originally intended. He hoped that Hermione hadn't forgotten or thought that he wasn't serious in his suggestion.

Hermione smiled. "Well, this will mean a little promotion for me I am sure. I will probably go up at least one pay grade. We should start to look for our own flat now, shouldn't we?"

Ron returned her smile. "That sounds like a good place to start. But I think our immediate future should include some sort of celebration of your victory, preferably somewhere alone and naked."

Hermione blushed and swatted him on the shoulder. "Ron! There are still a lot of people around!"

"I don't bloody care, love," he said. "I need to _show_ you how proud I am of you and I think I need to do it right now. Do you think you'll be able to get away early?"

Today had been Ron's day off and he had come into the Ministry just to hear the decision of the Wizangamot. The proceedings had been closed, no one but Hermione and Lodge were in the court when her presentation had been made or Ron would have been there earlier. The thought of leaving work early and spending the afternoon with her by themselves had already sent desire coursing through his body.

"Let's go down to my office and see," she replied huskily, grabbing his hand and making her way towards the bank of lifts.

They had only been standing there a moment before one opened and they walked in. The doors closed and Ron was utterly surprised to feel himself thrown against one of the lift walls, Hermione's lips on him. It took a moment to comprehend what she was doing before he kissed her back, fumbling under her robes to grab her around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Hermione," he murmured as she kissed his neck, "what are you doing?"

"Really Ron," said Hermione, as she sucked on his earlobe, "I thought as an Auror your skills of observation would have improved somewhat."

Ron chuckled and then gritted his teeth as he felt Hermione's hands glide down his chest and stop at the top of his trousers. He looked down at her and saw the devilish gleam in her eyes. "What's gotten into you? This is very un-Hermione like behavior. Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said, closing his eyes as she pressed into him, her hands going around his back to squeeze his bottom.

"I guess I am just happy," she replied, her hands moving up and around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. He opened his eyes to see her brown ones open as well. "I love you so much," she said. Ron smiled down at her, a lump suddenly formed in his throat. He didn't trust himself to say anything more than "I love you too."

The lift came to an abrupt halt giving the two of them just enough time to straighten their clothes before it opened onto Hermione's floor. As they walked into her office, applause suddenly broke out. Hermione looked at Ron, tears in her eyes again, as her co-workers came forward to shake her hand and give her hugs.

Madeleine Lodge came forward as well, arms extended and embraced Hermione. "Congratulations! I can't tell you how pleased I am as well as the other upper level Ministry officials. There has been quite a lot of talk generated today about you Hermione!"

Hermione flushed slightly saying, "Thank you ma'am. I am thrilled beyond belief."

Lodge nodded and looked over at Ron. "Well young man I think you should take our rising star off to celebrate! " Lodge glanced at Hermione. "Take the rest of the day Hermione and rest up! We have a lot to discuss tomorrow!" With one last hug she took herself off down the hall and to her office.

Several hours later, after "celebrating" a few times, Ron and Hermione were lying in her bed comfortable in one another's arms. The sun was just beginning to set and they were considering getting out of bed to eat. Ron was playing with Hermione's hair as she made lazy circles on his chest with her finger. Suddenly she sat up saying "I almost forgot!" and bounded off of the bed. Ron watched her naked form retreat from the room and wondered what the world record was for the number of shags in a five hour time period.

Hermione came back in carrying a number of newspapers. She sat back down on the bed, spreading them out between them. Ron sat up, fascinated by the way her long curly hair was just brushing the tops of her breasts. Before he could make any move, however, Hermione held up one of the papers. "Here!" she exclaimed. "Take this one and start reading. I circled the one's I really like in red, the one's I thought you would really like in orange, and the one's I wasn't sure of in black."

Ron tore is eyes away from her naked torso to look at what she was holding. "Excuse me, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Possible flats for us, remember?"

Ron took the page for her hand and skimmed down. "When did you have time to do all of this?" he asked as he looked down on the bed and saw more papers with similar circles on them. He smiled at the color coded circles; Hermione was nothing if she wasn't organized.

"When you were at the Burrow," she said. "Ginny was away and I spent the nights alternating between working and looking for a place for us to live." She looked up and smiled at him. Ron felt his heart melt a little bit, thinking of her all by herself on her couch, books and newspapers surrounding her.

"C'mere," he murmured, his hand going behind her head bringing her face towards his. His lips moved gently but insistently over hers and he heard the smallest of sighs as he withdrew. "It really wasn't easy for you, was it?"

Hermione's brow creased as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Ron sat up, the sheet covering his waist sinking a little lower. "I mean the past year. At least I was with other people but it sounds like you were alone a lot. I thought when you and Ginny moved in together it would be a good thing. I never considered how much time she would be away from home."

Hermione looked down at the papers between them, trying not to be distracted by the sheet slowly moving down on Ron's lower half. "It wasn't that bad," she said. "It was probably why I was so successful today, you know. There were no distractions." She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with tears. She hadn't realized until now how lonely she had been.

Ron pulled her closer to him and twisted her gently until she was lying next to him, the papers forgotten and pushed to the floor. He propped himself up on one arm, leaning down and kissing her eyes, tasting the saltiness of the tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

"I am sorry I was away for so long," whispered Ron. He used his finger to wipe away the remaining tracks of her tears before moving it to trace the outline of her lips.

Hermione kissed his finger and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about. We both knew it was going to be difficult." She paused to brush a lock of hair off of his forehead. "The most important thing is that we are here now and we are together and-"

"We always will be," Ron finished firmly. He wanted to say so much more to her. He wanted to tell her right then and there how he had been putting away money, a little at a time, for their future. He wanted to tell her that how he had been walking by the jewelers shop in Diagon Alley just the other day and popped in out of curiosity to look at a display of rings. He mostly wanted to tell her about the trip he had taken with his father a few weeks ago when he was still at the Burrow.

It had been one of the last days he was there and his father had come into his room saying he wanted to show him something. Ron had followed his dad out towards his workshop and was surprised when instead of going in, his father had turned, grasping his hand and Disapparating them both to a lovely meadow with weeping willows and a babbling brook.

"Where are we?" Ron had asked.

"Not too far away from the Burrow," responded Arthur, "Just a few villages over actually."

"It's beautiful Dad but why are we here?"asked Ron, looking at his father curiously.

Arthur had turned to him and said, "When your Uncle Bilius died, he left you and your siblings' part of his inheritance. Your brothers and Ginny all received a monetary sum but your uncle chose to leave you this land." Arthur paused a moment, taking in the landscape. "Your mum and I never told you, we figured we had plenty of time and there was no reason to. But, well now, I think it is time that you know."

Ron looked at him incredulously saying, "You mean this is all mine?"

Arthur nodded and smiled, "Yes, about five acres actually. It is lovely, isn't it? One could almost picture a house just grazing the shade from these magnificent trees, which, by the way, would be perfect for a tree house or tire swing, eh?"

Ron didn't know what to say. He was stunned. Uncle Bilius always had a soft spot in his heart for Ron when he was little, and much to Ron's delight, had seemed to dote on him more than his other brothers and sister. Ron had always thought it was because Bilius himself was the youngest of four sons and grew up in a loud house like the Burrow, probably feeling a bit overshadowed from time to time, just like Ron. Ron couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the magnitude of such a bequest. But then, the future came rushing to him in a delightful way. Images of a house like his father described with a library for Hermione and a nursery for a baby with a shock of ginger hair and large brown eyes. When Ron had looked over at his father his heart swelled with love as he saw the tears in his eyes. Before Ron could say anything, Arthur had grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I am so very proud of you Ronald," he said. "You have become the man I knew you would always become and more."

As Ron looked down into Hermione's face he could feel tears start to prick his eyes at the memory of that afternoon.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her finger going up to the crease between his brow.

Ron bent to kiss her lips gently and replied, "How much I love you." All thoughts of finding something to eat flew from their minds as Ron kissed Hermione again deeply, intent on showing her once again how much he loved her.

* * *

"RON! What are you doing?"

Ron grimaced at the shrillness of Hermione's tone. He had been in the process of making a bacon sandwich but he had a feeling if he stated the obvious it would just make the situation worse.

"What?" he said as he pulled bread out of a cabinet. "I'm hungry!"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. They had just had breakfast three hours ago, how could he possibly be hungry again. She threw her hands up in the air then grasped her hair. Ron almost laughed; she looked quite demented when she did it, her curls literally standing on end.

"We both took the day off so we could do this!" she said, her hand indicating the boxes that were scattered throughout the flat. It hadn't taken them too long to decide which flat was the most suitable for them. It had come down to two: one in a Muggle building that Ron had liked and one in a wizarding building that Hermione had liked. Naturally, the one she had liked was a bit more expensive but she saw a potential problem in the Muggle building: they would have to pay with British currency, not galleons. There were also things included in the rent that weren't necessary, like electricity and cable. After presenting her evidence to Ron he had grudgingly admitted she was right, muttering something under his breath about probably never being able to win an argument if his girlfriend was the wizarding equivalent of a solicitor.

"C'mon Hermione," he whined. "It's not going to take that long to put all of this away! Besides, we have the weekend too!" Really, he thought, sometimes she does forget she could do magic. It would take no time at all to put their belongings away; they were just starting out and didn't own too much to begin with.

"No Ron," said Hermione, arms crossed over her chest. "_I_ have the weekend—you have to work. That's why we took off, so I wouldn't be stuck moving us both in by myself!"

Ron sighed. "You're right. I'll wait for lunch. Now what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to move all the boxes that have "bedroom" written on them into our bedroom. Those are mine from my parent's house," she said indicating a pile of boxes stacked neatly on the floor. "Then, take whatever you took from your bedroom at the Burrow and put it in there as well."

"Fine," he muttered, flourishing his wand in the direction of the boxes. He started to follow the boxes into the bedroom, stacking them into "Hermione" piles and "Ron" piles. Ron stopped suddenly, digesting the words that Hermione had just said. Our bedroom, he thought to himself. He looked around the room which contained Hermione's bedroom set from her parent's house. There was a small walk-in closet and he peered in, imagining his clothes and hers hanging there together. Everything they owned would soon be side by side. He smiled at the thought before his eyes caught sight of the double-bed that had been placed in the center of the room. The mattress was bare; Hermione hadn't found the sheets yet. Ron flushed with pleasure thinking about how he would be able to wake-up with her every morning after a night of lovemaking.

Ron walked back out to the living room and into the kitchen where Hermione was unpacking plates and other kitchen things. She was wearing a light pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair piled on top of her head, barefoot. He smiled to himself as he watched her try to put a stack of plates on a high shelf before muttering something under her breath and picking up her wand to do it. She did forget, he thought with a smirk. After giving a grunt of satisfaction, she turned to see him standing there with his goofy grin.

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed because he really did look quite handsome in a t-shirt and shorts, his well-defined arms crossed over his chest. Merlin, she thought, becoming an Auror really did agree with him.

Ron shrugged, taking a small step towards her saying, "Nothing. It's just that before, you said 'our bedroom'."

"Well," she replied, "it is our bedroom."

"I know that Hermione," Ron said, "but I just liked the way it sounded, you know." His eyes moved up and down her body and he took another step forward towards her. Hermione caught on to what he was about and deftly ducked under his arm, backing out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't Ron Weasley," she said. "We still have lots of work to do before any of that can happen."

Ron turned around to see Hermione retreating into the living room, his face wearing feigned a look of ignorance. "Any of what Hermione? I was just making a simple observation, that's all."

The day was becoming a warm one and Hermione had opened up the windows to air out the flat as well as to capture any bit of a breeze. Ron could just make out beads of sweat starting to dot her forehead and noticed the flush of color in her cheeks as she looked at him. A wicked smile began to spread across his face.

"You know," he began, "it really has become quite hot in here." Hermione felt her mouth go dry as he removed his t-shirt. "I really don't think I have to keep this on."

Hermione shrugged saying, "Suit yourself." Two could play at this game, she thought. She moved past him into the bedroom, rummaging through a box that contained her clothes. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a tank top, using her wand to make the shorts even shorter and the tank top snug. Hermione quickly put them on and walked back into the living room where Ron was looking over boxes, waving his wand over them so they began to hover.

Ron looked up as Hermione re-entered the room. He figured she hadn't taken his bait but he now realized his first fatal move: Hermione liked a challenge. Ron could feel the blood rush to choice parts of his body as he took in the sight of all of her bare flesh, the shorts clinging provocatively to her rounded bottom, the tank top molding itself to her lush breasts. Where did she get clothes like that, he wondered. She looked like one of those Muggle models in the magazines Fred and George used to hide under their beds.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen, fully aware of Ron's eyes on her, and resumed the task of putting all of the items away. She stole a quick look behind her to see that Ron had also started to move more boxes into the bedroom. Hmm, she thought, I'll just have to try harder.

She sauntered out into the living room, surveying the various items that had piled up until she saw what she wanted: a stepstool. There really was no reason to have it; she wasn't even sure why she had bought it. Maybe just out of habit of living in the Muggle world for so long.

Hermione picked up the stepstool and turned to Ron saying, "I'd rather put everything away without magic."

Ron watched as she carried it back into the kitchen, opening it so it was positioned in front of the cabinets. She stood on the top step on her toes, stretching up and down as she retrieved plates. With every movement she made, her shorts rode up even further, her tank gapping away from her body. Ron stood still and in an instant realized he had underestimated her. He gritted his teeth and decided the best way to win their unspoken challenge was to remove himself from her presence. He followed the boxes he had just moved into their bedroom, determined to distract himself.

Hermione smirked as she watched him leave the room. Stepping down from the stool, she used her wand to finish up in the kitchen before going into the living room to sort out the boxes there. The room was large and had a fireplace against one wall which was already connected to the Floo Network. Last week Hermione had gone to a Muggle furniture store and splurged on a living room set that had just been delivered earlier in the morning. Her favorite part of the room, however, was the built-in bookshelves that flanked either side of the fireplace. She decided to start there, unpacking the boxes labeled "books."

At some point Ron walked into the room again but Hermione did her best to keep her back turned. She heard him drop down on the oversized chair and couldn't help but sneak a peek at him. He was stretching, flexing his muscles and twisting his back in attempt to relieve any "pain" from moving he might have been feeling. He tried to hide a smile as he noticed Hermione finally turn around to look at him, a slow flush creeping up her chest towards her neck

Hermione looked at Ron through narrowed eyes. He really was playing dirty. Fine, she thought, I can play dirtier.

"I am so sore," Ron said as he continued to move his torso as well as stretch out his long legs. He knew he was laying it on thick but he couldn't help it.

Hermione stood, putting a few more books on the shelves. She walked towards one of the windows and peered out. They had a beautiful view of a park right across the street and she watched as people jogged through or walked their dogs. Although she was hoping to catch a breeze, the air was still. She smiled as an idea took shape. She took her wand, muttering a fan charm silently and turned slowly to look at Ron.

"You were right Ron. It really is quite warm in here," she said. Hermione made sure Ron was looking at her as she took out the pins holding up her hair so it came tumbling down before it was lifted up by the fan charm she cast.

Ron squirmed uncomfortably on the chair as he watched her shake her curls down, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in delight. "That breeze feels so good," she murmured. She could barely keep a straight face as she saw Ron shift in the chair.

Hermione started to walk back to where the boxes of books were. Ron's mouth went dry as she bent over and he couldn't suppress a groan as her shorts rode up higher causing him to doubt if she had on any knickers.

Hermione turned and said innocently, "I'm sorry Ron but did you just say something?"

Ron sat up straighter on the chair and wiped some sweat off of his brow. "No," he said, "not a word."

Hermione started to walk toward him slowly. "Are you done already?"

Ron shook his head, "No. I am just taking a break."

"Do you feel alright?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone as she stood before him in the chair. "You do look quite flushed. Maybe you have a fever?" She slowly bent down to brush her lips against his forehead, lingering for a moment.

Her lips on Ron's forehead were scorching but it was really his eyes that were burning. Hermione's breasts were swaying seductively in front of him and he almost groaned aloud again.

"No," she whispered in his ear. "Hot but not feverish. Definitely hot." She let her mouth linger by his neck for good measure before she started to rise.

As she went to move away from him, Ron grabbed her hips forcing her down on top of him. "Alright, Hermione," he said. "You win. I don't have the willpower to hold out anymore."

Hermione smiled at him. "Good, neither do I."

Ron's hands went behind her head as he pulled her face down to his, crushing his mouth against hers. He had barely touched his tongue to her lips before she had it in her mouth, sucking on it greedily. Ron's hands went to the edge of her tank top pulling it off of her to reveal her bare breasts. "Hermione," he murmured as he kissed them, "I had no idea you could be such a naughty girl."

Hermione arched her back, pressing her breasts further against him as Ron's hands went down her back to cup her bottom and pull her even further down on his groin. She moaned lightly as his lips licked the hardened tips of her breasts, her hands threading through his hair. All thoughts of replying to him went out of her head as his fingers moved to her shorts and she shifted so he could pull them off of her. Ron groaned as he saw she didn't have any knickers on. "Very naughty."

Hermione pushed Ron's shorts and boxers down as far as they could go and lowered herself onto his hard length. They both moaned as they became one and Hermione began to move slowly on top of him, bracing herself on the arms of the chair to give herself more leverage. Ron filled her to her core; she loved that he was so deep inside of her. She looked down at his face to see a look of amazement.

"You're incredible," he said, moving up his hips to meet hers, his hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip before exploring his mouth with her tongue. As she moved even closer to him, she gasped as she brushed her center against him and she began to increase her movements. Her breasts were practically in Ron's face and he wondered if a person could actually die from pure pleasure.

It didn't take Hermione too long to reach her climax, she was so turned on by the little charade that she and Ron had played and she was soon calling his name. When Ron felt her muscles tighten around him, he too climaxed and they both lay in the chair, hearts pounding.

Hermione curled up against Ron and he shifted to kiss her lightly. "I think we need to do that on every piece of furniture we move into this place."

Hermione chuckled. "That was brilliant, wasn't it?"

Ron nodded. "What is even more brilliant is that we can do that whenever we want now. We don't have to worry about sneaking around the Burrow or doing it in your flat and worrying about Harry and Ginny hearing us."

Hermione smiled against his shoulder as she dropped a kiss. "It's going to be wonderful."

The hardest part of moving in together had proven to be when they told Hermione's parents their plan. Ron had insisted on being there when Hermione told them. Hermione wasn't sure how they would react; they could be a little old-fashioned when it came to certain things. As they sat there on the patio and showed the Grangers pictures of the flat they had found though, Ron could see they were pleased. When Hermione had gotten up to go get more lemonade for everyone, Ron had taken the opportunity to talk to the Granger's privately.

"I just want to let both of you know what my intentions are with your daughter," Ron had begun. "This is just the first step in my plan. We aren't just doing this on a whim."

Mr. Granger had nodded. "We know that Ron. We can see how much you love and respect our daughter."

"And we think the world of you too Ron," said Mrs. Granger. "And your family as well. You and Hermione have been through so much together. This seems like the right direction for both of you to take."

Ron felt relief rush through him and sat back slightly. Before he could say anymore to them, Hermione had returned with the replenished lemonade pitcher. She had smiled at them, her heart warmed at the sight of Ron enjoying the company of her parents.

Hermione shifted slightly in the chair again, bringing Ron back to reality. "So" he said, "I guess we really should start to get some work done."

Hermione sighed and stood up, gathering up her clothes. Ron watched as she used her wand to restore them and smiled. He knew Hermione couldn't own clothing so revealing. His mouth went dry though as he she put them back on, without her knickers or bra.

Hermione smiled down at him and said, "What? We might get distracted again later."

Ron smiled broadly as he watched her walk towards the bedroom. Our bedroom, he thought. A good first step indeed.

****Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans! I hope everyone enjoys the day!****


	36. Chapter 36: We've Only Just Begun

**A/N: Thank you again to those of you have been faithful readers: thanks for all of your reviews, your compliments and criticisms. I would also like to thank the great number of people who have added this story to their Story Alerts and Favorite Story lists. I am extremely flattered!**

_Chapter 36: We've Barely Just Begun_

Deep breaths, Hermione. Deep breaths. It had been a long, long day. After her victory with the Wizengamot in the spring, Hermione had indeed received a promotion. She was working under senior officials in the department with trials of accused Death Eaters. Part of her responsibility included legal research as well as investigation into the lives of the defendants. Hermione received much satisfaction from this new path in her career, even more so than before. She knew part of it was due to the fact that she got to work closely with Harry and Ron. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been a little concerned about working with Ron at first. While it was public knowledge that the two of them were a couple, she didn't want any gossip about them interfering with their careers. She also didn't want their private lives to spill over into the work place and had done a good job in preventing it from happening. Until now.

It was Friday evening and the sun was starting to sink low into the late August sky. Summer was almost over and the evening air had that slight bite to it, a hint of the season changing. Hermione had just stepped out of the fireplace and wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath and make herself a light supper. Ron was working a late shift at the Ministry and wouldn't be home until midnight at the earliest. As she made her way across the living room, however, Hermione grew angrier and angrier with each step she took.

Quidditch magazines littered the floor around the couch, the pillows of which were askew, one of them bearing the indentation of a head, as if someone had been sprawled for most of the day on top of it. Hermione knew that if she were to inspect the pillow closely she would find a telltale ginger colored hair on top of it. As she moved her way through the flat it was like following the actions that Ron had taken during the day: glasses with remnants of pumpkin juice on the coffee table and dining room table. A plate with the crusts of what had been a bacon sandwich. A bowl in the sink with milk, a few uneaten pieces of cereal floating on the top. In the bedroom, the bed was still unmade and she followed a trail of clothes from the side of it into the bathroom where towels, still damp, were tossed on the floor. It took every ounce of willpower not to march back to the living room and Floo herself back to the Ministry and storm into his department. She considered doing it for one moment before realizing that Ron had said he would be out on a mission tonight and wouldn't be in his office.

Hermione took another deep breath and undressed, putting on sweats. She went from room to room flourishing her wand and restoring order to the flat. She was done quickly which only served to anger her more. It only takes a minute to clean up after yourself but obviously he had more important things to do that day. With another deep sigh, she pocketed her wand and headed into the kitchen pulling out a container of soup that Molly had brought the other day. Ron's parents had been just as approving as hers when they shared the news of their cohabitation. Molly's only concern, however, was making sure that the two of them continued to be well-fed. Once a week she would "pop in" to check on them and before she left would replenish their pantry and refrigerator with something she brought with her from the Burrow. Some girlfriends would be insulted but Hermione found it to be considerate. She and Ron were often busy with work and didn't always get the opportunity to make a weekly shopping trip to the market.

Going out to the living room with her bowl of soup and a piece of crusty bread, Hermione used her wand to light a fire. She was determined to stay up and wait for Ron to come home; she wasn't going to sleep on it tonight.

* * *

Ron sighed again and Harry turned to him saying, "What's your problem mate? That's the tenth sigh in five minutes! I feel like we are in that bloody tent again!"

Ron looked at Harry and smiled slightly. "Nothing that bad. I'm not feeling too good. I felt like crap all day and just kind of laid around the flat. I thought a nice nap would put me right but I overslept and was almost late for work."

"So?" asked Harry. "We have a few more hours left on our shift then you can go home. It's not like we are doing anything interesting."

True, Ron thought. He and Harry had been assigned to watch a potential Death Eater. They had cast Invisibility Charms around themselves and were staked out across the street from the target's flat. No one had gone in or out for hours and they just saw the suspect turn off his lights for the night. As rookies, they had the midnight shift of the stakeout.

"It's just that I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't tidy the flat before I left," said Ron, sighing again.

"Aaah," said Harry. "Hermione will be in a right strop when you get home then, right?"

Ron nodded. "Knowing her, yes. I am actually surprised she hasn't shown up here and cursed my bollocks right off!"

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like something she would do. So how is it living together? It's been three months now, right?"

Despite his anxiety, Ron smiled. "Yeah, three months. It's been great. I mean, we have our rows but the making up part is—"

"Whoa mate," said Harry, holding up his hands. "Remember, like a sister to me right?"

Ron flushed slightly. "Sorry. Anyway, it's better than I thought but lately I feel like we never see each other. Our work schedules are completely opposite and those rare times I am able to get home she is bogged down in work. I know she really loves her position but I can't help but feel her new supervisor is using her a bit."

Harry looked at him curiously. "What do you mean 'using her'?" he asked.

Ron sighed. "You know how hardworking Hermione is. Well, they know it too and I sometimes think they give her more work than some of the other assistants because they know she'll do anything it takes to get it done, even if it means staying late or missing meals or going on four hours of sleep."

Harry pondered this for a moment before replying. "That does sound like Hermione: she is only satisfied if she has given 110%." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You know what we all need, me and Ginny included? A nice holiday."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "A holiday? You mean go away somewhere?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, somewhere warm and beautiful. Not too long, maybe just four days or so, long enough to get some rest and relaxation."

Ron sat back on the bench crossing his arms over his chest. "That sounds brilliant. Where would we go?"

Harry sat back as well saying, "I don't know; Greece or Italy. Somewhere in the Mediterranean."

"Brilliant," Ron repeated. "Do you think we could actually get off?"

"I don't see why not," Harry said. "We haven't missed a day since we started our training and we both performed above average on our last field experiences. I'd say we're due. And besides, Ginny isn't supposed to start her training camp with the Harpies for another month. Do you think that Hermione would be willing to take off some days?"

Ron blew air through his lips. "I honestly don't know. It's not so much if she is able to or if she really wants to." He paused for a moment. "It might take some convincing but I think I can get her to warm to the idea."

"Speaking of warming up, I am going to go to that 24-hour coffee shop around the corner and get us some. It's getting a little chilly out here," said Harry. "You'll be alright?"

"I think I have the situation under control," said Ron dryly. "The dumb blokes been in bed for a half hour now."

Harry chuckled and started to walk down the block. "Be back in a minute."

Ron watched his retreating form as it disappeared around the corner. Harry had planted a seed in Ron's brain. The more he thought about a holiday the more he liked it. Swimming in the sea by day, romantic walks on the beach at night. Hermione in a bikini. Hermione in little sundresses. Hermione naked in a big bed with fluffy white pillows. Ron smiled to himself but then sneezed several times. Some time away might just be what the doctor ordered.

* * *

"Don't even think about it Ron!"

Ron grimaced at the shrill tone of Hermione's voice. He had just stepped out of the fireplace to find Hermione asleep, or so he thought, on the couch. He had hoped to bypass any conversation about the condition he left the flat in earlier and just be able to slide into bed. The rest of the stakeout had passed by without incident but it had gotten chilly and Ron was sure that he had a fever, his cold having taken on a life of its own.

He turned slowly to look at Hermione who had risen off the couch. Her hair was a mess and he could just make out marks on her face from where it had been pressed into the pillow. He thought she looked adorable and would have told her so if it hadn't been for the fierce scowl she wore on her face, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Think about what?" he asked even though he knew what the answer was going to be.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sneaking off to bed, that's what! How dare you lie around this flat all day and leave that mess for me to clean up!"

Ron huffed. "Who said you had to clean it up?"

Hermione looked outraged as she stomped over to him. "Do you know me at all? Do you think I would actually be able to sit in that filth?"

Ron snorted. "Relax Hermione. It's not like I tracked mud all over the house. It was just a few plates and clothes on the floor, that's all."

Hermione actually stamped her foot and replied, "No that's not all and that's not the point. The point is that I am not your mum and I am not going to be cleaning up after you!"

Ron turned away from her and headed into the bedroom calling over his shoulder, "I know you're not my mum Hermione. If you were, this conversation would have been over already." As he walked into the room, he felt a slight twinge of guilt as he saw how neat and tidy she had made it. He pulled off his robes going into their closet to hang them up, depositing the rest of his clothes in the hamper before making his way over to the bed in his boxers and t-shirt. He looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, hands on hips.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Her cheeks were flaming and Ron could see her chest heaving with anger.

"Just that my mum says her piece in one sentence and moves on," he said. "She doesn't launch into a discussion about how she was personally wronged because I left my boxers on the floor." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He hadn't seen Hermione this angry in a long time.

"Fine," she said in a quiet voice. Ron watched as she went into the closet, emerging with a suitcase. "I guess I should just leave since you find me so unbearable to live with."

Ron rolled his eyes and got out of the bed going over to where she stood, taking the suitcase from her hands. "Stop being so dramatic Hermione." He sighed. "I am sorry I left the flat a mess. I usually don't, you know that! I thought maybe you could forgive me this one time."

Hermione felt guilty at his words. He was right; he usually didn't leave the flat messy. In fact, Ron had made a lot of effort to change his slovenly ways. Yes, there were usually one or two glasses on the coffee table or a random sock shoved under the bed but it was nothing compared to how he used to keep his room at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Your right, I am being dramatic. I just had a rough day at work and straightening up the flat wasn't part of my plans when I arrived home earlier." She went to take the suitcase away from him and gasped as her hand touched his. "Ron!" she exclaimed as she put her hand to his head. "You are burning up!"

Ron let her take the suitcase and climbed back into bed, turning and saying, "I haven't felt well all day. I overslept when I took my nap this afternoon, that's why the flat was a mess."

Hermione rushed into the bathroom, looking for the proper potion before returning to the bedroom. "Here," she said, measuring some into a spoon, "take this." She watched as Ron swallowed it and lay down in the bed again. After returning the potion to the bathroom, she perched herself next to him, laying a hand on Ron's forehead once more. He had already cooled considerably and his eyes were closed. Hermione went to move off the bed but was forced back down when Ron grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere Ms. Granger," he said as he pulled her up to him, tucking her firmly next to him.

Hermione threw her leg possessively over his, her hand sneaking under his shirt to stroke his chest. "I am a perfectly horrid girlfriend, aren't I?"

Ron chuckled. "No, you are just you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered by that comment or insulted," Hermione huffed.

"A little of both I reckon," Ron responded.

"It's your fault too," she said, anger returning to her voice. "You have turned me into a nagging harpy!"

Ron sat up suddenly, Hermione being thrown off of him. "Come off of it Hermione. We are barely here at the same time and when we are I get a lecture for at least five minutes about what I did wrong; 'you forgot to take the trash out to the bin', 'you left the milk container empty'", he said, mimicking Hermione's voice.

Hermione got to her knees so she was towering above him slightly. "And again, it's my fault! 'What Hermione, trash is supposed to smell!'", she bellowed in her best imitation of him. "What an idiotic excuse for not taking out the trash. And when you did wash the plates in the sink, you left my coffee mug and bowl in there saying, 'I didn't use them!' Well that's just rich Ron! I don't use your boxers but I still clean them!"

"You're not perfect either you know!" he said, his cheeks becoming flushed with anger. "I swear Hermione, sometimes when you are here you really aren't here! Your face is usually buried in some legal document. Do you know last week when you asked me what I was going to do with my day off I actually said I was going to do a jig naked in Trafalgar Square and you nodded and said, 'sounds good.'"

Hermione looked indignant and crossed her arms over her chest. Ron couldn't help but notice how that small action pushed her breasts up so they were practically spilling over the v-neck of her pajama shirt. "That's not true," she said. "You are just making that up."

Ron snorted. "Whatever," he replied. "Sometimes the only way I think you might notice I'm here is if polyjuiced myself to look like your supervisor; you pay plenty attention to what he says." Before Hermione could respond, he jumped off the bed, pacing back and forth besides it.

"This is ridiculous," he said. "Absolutely ridiculous. We haven't seen each other for more than three hours in almost a week and look at us? We can't go on this way any longer," he said. He was running his hands through his hair making it stand up slightly. He looked over at the bed to see that Hermione had gone pale and her eyes were wide in her face.

"What are you saying?" she whispered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was like an old nightmare coming back to haunt her. She had pushed him away; her determination to be successful at work had ended up in making him feel second and he had realized it and was ready to leave her.

Ron saw the look on her face and realized what conclusions she had jumped to. "No!" he almost shouted. "No Hermione! How can you even think that? How can you even think that is what I mean?"

Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "Because you are right! I have been too busy with work ever since I received that promotion." She stopped for a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks before continuing. "After the war, back during that summer, I thought a lot about the type of person I was. I always kept my feelings to myself, was afraid to let anyone get too close. I promised myself that I wouldn't be that way, that I wouldn't be so stressed and rigid but look at me?

Ron could feel his heart break a little looking at her and moved to sit next to her. "You are everything you should be. You are the same girl that I fell in love with all those years ago. I wouldn't love you if you weren't you, if you didn't yell at me for being a slob just like you wouldn't love me if I didn't occasionally drive you mad!" He felt relief surge through him as she saw her smile.

"Only occasionally?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Ron pushed her down gently so she was lying on the bed, her hair fanning the pillows. He lowered his mouth to hers kissing her. It had been at least two weeks since he had been able to hold her in his arms like this. Hermione's hands went to the back of his head, brining his face even closer as well as the rest of his body.

He withdrew for a moment looking down at her. "I think about that summer a lot you know."

Hermione smiled up at him, moving a lock of hair from his forehead. "Me too. It was the best two months of my life."

Ron could feel his heart expand as he looked into her lovely brown eyes. "How do you do it Hermione? How do you make me forget what I was going to say with just one look?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Just like the way you make me forget what I was going to say with just one kiss."

"I love you," he murmured as he lowered his mouth to hers again, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips before seeking entrance into her mouth.

Hermione moaned softly as his kiss deepened, her body shifting under his so he was lying between her legs which she had wrapped tightly around his waist. "Remind me tomorrow morning to tell you something Harry and I discussed," he said as he lifted her top off of her, his hands going to her breasts.

"Alright," she whispered, "but are you sure we should be doing this? You are sick, you should be resting."

In response, Ron grinded down into her so she could feel his hardness. "Yes love," he said, "I'm pretty sure we should be doing this." He kissed her again before she could argue his hands moving between them to lower her pajama pants and his boxers before they both gasped with pleasure at their union, their bodies moving against each other.

It was a little while later and Ron was holding Hermione. His fever hadn't returned but he was awfully tired. He was fighting it, though, as the two of them talked. Ron could just feel himself drifting off to sleep, Hermione hadn't said anything in the past few minutes and he had assumed she was asleep too when she spoke.

"When did you know you were in love with me Ron?"

Ron smiled at her question. "I think I have always been in love with you but I finally realized it when Slughorn had his Christmas party. That night I was sitting in the common room, for some reason Lavender wasn't there. Harry had already left to go get Luna and I had assumed you had left too but then Cormac was in the room. He was actually trying to make conversation with me while he waited for you." Ron shook his head at the memory. "Then he stopped midsentence and I knew that you had come down. When I turned and saw you standing there, all dressed up for him, you looked beautiful by the way, I don't think I ever told you that, I felt such rage. And before I could even say anything, the two of you were gone. I sat there for a while and then it hit me—you should be with me, not with him. He didn't know you like I did. He wouldn't know that you liked your butterbeer with a bit of ginger in it and he wouldn't know to remind you to get a wrap because you would probably get cold in Slughorn's drafty rooms."

He looked down at her, not surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I wondered why would I care about such things, what did it matter that I knew how you liked your tea or the way you would twirl your hair when you studied. I tried to convince myself that it was all stuff I knew because we were friends but then I realized that I had no idea how Harry liked to drink his tea. It was literally like being hit with the Whomping Willow-it must be because I was in love with you." He paused and looked down at her. "When did you realize you were in love with me?"

Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes. "That summer at the Burrow before our sixth year. Remember how Fleur was there? Every time she entered a room and I had to see that look come over your face I would get so angry but I wasn't exactly sure why. Ginny and I were in her room and I guess I was going on about how ridiculous it was and she turned to me and asked, 'Why do you care? You only have to deal with her for a few weeks but with my luck she'll probably end up marrying Bill and we'll be stuck with her forever!' I was stunned. Why did I care? I remember standing in Ginny's room frozen like I had been Petrified. All Ginny did was smirk at me and then I realized it—I was in love with you. You should only look at me like that. She didn't know anything about you. She didn't know that you like your eggs fried and your toast burnt a little. She didn't know how important Quidditch was to you or how you are the best at Wizard Chess. It all came crashing around me when you threw yourself at Lavender." She shuddered and said, "And then the poisoning. I came so close to losing you and felt so foolish for distancing myself from you. Sometimes I still can't believe we waited so long."

Ron pulled her closer to him. "I can't believe we haven't discussed this before and we have been together for two years now."

Hermione smiled. "Two years doesn't feel like a long time. I feel like we've barely begun."

"I hope it always feels this way," Ron said. He shifted on his side so he was looking at her. "

"It will," Hermione replied snuggling closer to him and kissing him gently. "Tell me now what you were going to tell me about Harry."

"Well," he began, "it involves sun, sand, and hopefully very little clothing for most of the time. Well, at least for you and me very little clothing. Harry and Ginny have to stay clothed the whole time."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean a holiday?"

Ron looked cautiously at her. "Yes. What do you think about that? It would mean having to miss a few days of work."

"I think it sounds brilliant," Hermione said smiling widely.

"Really?" Ron replied. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to take the time off."

"The Hermione from two hours ago wouldn't have," she said. "But the Hermione now thinks it is exactly what we need."

* * *

"She really said yes?"

"Yup," replied Ron. "You mentioned it to Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "She's excited. I stopped by a Muggle travel agency this afternoon. I took some brochures about visiting Amalfi. The weather there right now is perfect." He paused for a moment. "I think we should both ask Delaney at the same time."

"That sounds good," said Ron. "As soon as our shift is over and we off this 'effin bench, we'll—"

Harry looked over at Ron just about to say, "We'll what" when he followed Ron's gaze across the street to where the suspect lived. They had thought he had turned in for the night but he had just emerged, cloaked, out onto the darkened street.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"We don't have enough time to wait for back-up," said Harry. "I say we go."

Ron nodded. "Remember-reasonable distance. Just because he can't see us doesn't mean that he doesn't know we aren't here."

They followed the man a few blocks until he turned down a shadowy alley. He seemed quite confident that no one was following him and stepped into a doorway, quickly going into a building. As Ron and harry drew closer, they saw the building was a small store, the front window blacked out. A narrow gap was between the buildings and Ron motioned for Harry to follow him. As they neared the back of the building, they found another door. By some luck, it had been left ajar and as they drew closer, they saw why-a white cat was sniffing around the garbage bins, probably looking for a rat it had chased out.

Ron slid through the open door, Harry turning to close the door and cast enchantments over it. The door led to a narrow hallway and they could hear voices coming from the front of the building. At the end of the hallway was another door. Ron and Harry could see light coming from the bottom, the conversation becoming clearer as they moved closer.

"It was a stupid move coming here so late Dawson. You could have been followed."

Dawson snorted and said, "I'm not the one who left my door wide open! No protective enchantments either!"

"My cat needs to go out!"

Someone coughed and a chair scraped the follow. "Don't be a pansy Jones. No one followed me. Now let's talk. What did you find out?"

Ron and Harry heard a sigh of resignation. "Well, the bank has very minimal security. Just an old security guard with a Muggle gun. Half the time the old chap is asleep on a chair."

"What about Mickey?"

"He'll be there too. Just the three of us."

"Where is he now?"

"With his old lady. She's got a posh flat over in Kensington."

"How much is the take?"

Another deep cough and then the gravelly voice replied, "Total of 9 million British pounds. Plenty for the three of us plus some leftover to get us started."

They could hear Dawson let out a low whistle, could hear the sound of glasses clinking. "When do you think we should do it?"

"Tuesday afternoons seem to be quiet. Muggle patrol only goes by twice as opposed to three times. I think that's our best bet."

It was all the confirmation they needed to hear. Ron turned to Harry holding up three fingers. Harry was eerily reminded of the botched up raid from the springtime but nodded his agreement. He watched as Ron counted down, his hand gripping his wand tightly. Relief flooded him as they burst through the doors and saw the surprised looks on their suspects' faces. In a manner of seconds both were Disarmed, Stunned and bound together. Harry had sent his Patronus to Delaney's house alerting him of the arrests they had made.

Ron was twirling his wand, standing in front of Dawson and Jones. "Those damn cats," he said. "Aren't they supposed to be indoor pets? Tsk, tsk Jones. If only that door had been closed!"

Jones was prevented from saying anything by the arrival of several more Aurors. As a group they Disapparated to an underground holding cell that was linked to the Ministry through a network of tunnels. Harry and Ron left their charges there and made their way to Delaney's office. It was obvious their supervisor had been sleeping as he was still wearing his pajamas but he was beaming as Harry and Ron entered.

"Well done gentleman! I have just dispatched two other Aurors to pick up their accomplice at his girlfriend's flat. Congratulations!"

Delaney held out his hand to shake both Ron and Harry's. "So, they'll be a lot of paperwork to process. Why don't you two go home and grab some sleep and then come back in the morning."

"Yes Sir," Ron replied as he and Harry turned to head out of the office.

"Weasley, Potter-before you go, I just wanted to also let you know that you each have earned some time off. Have any idea as to when you want to take it?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Delaney. "Well sir," began Ron, "it's funny that you should bring that up."

Harry smirked as Ron sat down and thought to himself: Arrivederci London. Benvenuto Italia!

****I hope I am not breaking any unwritten rule of fanfiction but I had to recommend a story I read. It is called "Dumbledores Army and the Year of Darkness" by Thanfiction. It is excellent and has filled the void that was created with the release of the last movie. It follows the story of Neville and the DA during the year leading up to the final battle. It remains true to canon and contains adventure, drama, and romance. Many of you have probably read it as it was posted three years ago but if you haven't I highly advise you to check it out!****


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: La Dolce Vita

**A/N: Sorry for what I feel like is a long wait in between chapters. My summer isn't going as easily as I planned but in a good way—just really busy doing fun things! I am going for some light comedy in this chapter; I hope everyone enjoys it!**

_Chapter 37: La Dolce Vita_

"Oh Ron! Come look! It's beautiful!"

Ron dropped their bags on the cool terra cotta tiles and walked over to where Hermione had thrown open the balcony doors. It was beautiful. The Gulf of Naples sparkled below them and as he turned his head, the town of Positano seemed to climb up the hillside, balancing precariously before the water. The colors were overwhelming: the blue of the sea, white boats moving across the water, the multicolored villas all topped with red tiled roofs.

"It's amazing," he said although he felt like he could find better words to do it justice. "You've never been here before?"

Hermione leaned back against him and shook her head. "No. I've been to Italy but only up north to go skiing." She turned around and looked up at him smiling. "Don't worry. I know enough Italian to make sure you get something you like to eat when we go out!"

Ron chuckled and kissed her gently. "You know me so well!"

Hermione walked back into the room picking up her bag and throwing it on the bed. She looked around approvingly at the room. It was white stucco with dark wood furniture, a beautiful throw rug covering the tiles under the bed. Black and white photographs of the city hung around the room as well.

"C'mon," she said. "Ginny and Harry said they would meet us down at the pool in fifteen minutes!"

Ron watched her disappear into the bathroom. He sat down on the bed, laid back and sighed. He had thought they could do something more fun in the next fifteen minutes then just change into bathing suits.

"What do you think?"

Ron sat straight up turning to look at where Hermione had just emerged from the bathroom. His jaw dropped. She was wearing the most pitiful excuse for a bathing suit that he had ever seen: it was a black bikini and seemed to be held together by nothing more than a few strings. His mouth watered and he felt all the blood in his body surge south.

He clamped his mouth shut and began to shake his head. "No, Hermione," he said. "Absolutely not."

Hermione's brow furrowed and he could see a spark of anger in her eyes. "What?"

Ron got off the bed and began to go through her bag. "You are not wearing that. You must have something else in here that has more fabric to it."

"No, I don't Ron," she said, not hiding her anger now. "Ginny and I went shopping the other day to pick up some things for the trip and I bought this because I thought you would like it."

Ron stopped rummaging through her bag to look at her. "I do like it but I am sure every other bloke in the place will like it too and **that** I don't like."

"Oh please Ron! Everyone here wears things like this! We walked past a whole group of girls in the lobby wearing them and don't say you didn't notice, I saw you and Harry looking at them!"

Ron flushed and said quietly, "They were kind of hard to miss." He sat back on the bed looking up at her.

Hermione tried to hide her smile and walked over to where he was sitting. "I don't care if anybody else looks at me. I only care about your eyes on me." She bent over to give him a light kiss and then said, "You know what I think? I think you are still feeling a little tense. You haven't gotten into vacation mode yet."

Ron's eyebrows shot up as Hermione climbed on top of him, straddling him. She pushed him down until his back touched the bed, leaning down to kiss his neck then moving her lips across his jaw line, enjoying the stubbly feel of it against her mouth. She felt his hands go through her hair before moving down her back, cupping her backside. She let her hands drift down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Ron could barely stifle a groan as he felt Hermione's lips on his chest, moving their way down his body. She dragged herself up to his mouth again and he could feel every inch of her move against him. Her lips met his in a crushing kiss, her tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth until she finally took his own tongue in her mouth, sucking on it unmercifully. He felt her hand slide down his body until it was at the buttons of his shorts. Quicker then he thought, she had them pulled down, along with his boxers.

Hermione slid down his body, pulling on his hips until he was positioned at the edge of the bed. Ron propped himself up on his elbows, watching as she knelt in between his legs. She smiled up at him, taking his hard length in firmly in her hand and giving it a quick stroke before licking around his throbbing tip. He cursed loudly and Hermione laughed.

"Tsk, tsk Ron," she murmured, her free hand lightly stroking his thigh, "you know how I feel about your language."

He groaned again as he watched her tongue move up and down the side of him. "You bloody love it, don't deny it."

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she took all of him into her mouth, sucking on him as her hand continued to stroke him. She kept her eyes open, watching his face as it contorted with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. She took her free hand massaging the tightened area under his hard length. Hermione heard him curse again and increased her pressure until he finally spilled into her mouth.

Before she could move, Hermione felt Ron's hands on her arms, pulling her up to him on the bed. She lay with her head on his chest. She smiled as she felt his fingers stroke her bare arms, listened as to the sound of his heart beating.

"Hermione," he began, "You can wear whatever you want."

She sat up and hit him. "I didn't do that so I could wear this," she said, gesturing towards his groin and then her bikini. "I love you Ron but you can't tell me what to do."

Ron chuckled. "I know; I was out of line. I really do love the way you look in it and can't wait to see how you look out of it later!"

Hermione bent down to drop a kiss on his nose. "C'mon, get changed. I can't wait to get one of those fruity drinks and lie by the pool!"

"Alright, alright! Now that I am officially in vacation mode, I guess I should start to enjoy myself!"

Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. "I thought you just did enjoy yourself?"

Ron stammered, "I did, I mean that, now that I am so relaxed I should, you know—"

Hermione held up her hand to stop his chatter and rolled her eyes. "Ron, just put on your swim trunks."

* * *

"Ouch Hermione! That's my skin!"

"Just hold still," she said. "You should have reapplied more sunscreen after you got out of the pool." Hermione held a bottle of Essence of Dittany and was smoothing it over Ron's back. As she rubbed it in, his skin started to return to its normal color instead of the frightening shade of red it had become. "Feel better?" she asked.

Ron sighed with pleasure and said, "Much. I should have known I can't tan. My freckles kind of come together which gives the appearance of a tan or I just burn."

Hermione chuckled, "I love your freckles. If it's any consolation, I am sure Ginny is in just as much pain as you are. Harry called while you were in the shower and asked if I had an extra bottle of Dittany."

Ron grumbled, "I can't imagine why. Maybe it's because she was wearing as little clothing as you were. Really, remind me to volunteer to come along the next time you two go shopping."

Hermione stood and shook her head. They had spent the afternoon at the pool, just relaxing and swimming. Harry had made a reservation at the hotel's restaurant. Hermione could hear Ron's stomach grumble from where he was still sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you go meet Harry at the bar downstairs for a snack while I get dressed," Hermione said. She went to the bureau and began to search for the sundress she had been planning to wear. She gasped as she felt Ron's hands on her shoulders turning her around and giving her a searing kiss.

"I was hoping we could have some fun up here first," he murmured as he kissed the spot behind her ear that he knew reduced her to pudding.

Hermione dropped the dress in her hands and placed her hands on Ron's chest, gently pushing him off of her. "We'll be late and you are starving! Besides, I have something special for later."

Ron looked down at her, his eyes sparkling. "Really? Can I have a little hint?"

Hermione kissed him soundly and replied, "Let's just say that I am hoping I won't have it on too long after you see me in it."

Ron groaned but picked up her dress and handed it over to her. "Alright. I'll go down and meet Harry but don't take too long." He turned to go, slapping her bottom lightly before leaving the room. Hermione smiled after him. When they had booked the trip a few weeks ago, the four of them had decided on a Muggle hotel instead of a wizarding one. Hermione knew that Ron and Ginny were a little nervous about being in such an environment but she and Harry had ensured them they would be fine.

Hermione went into the large bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water trickled down her body and she sighed with pleasure. It felt so good to know that she didn't have to go to work tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day. It was Wednesday and they planned on staying through the weekend. Mr. Weasley had helped them arrange for Portkeys so they didn't have to use the Muggle method of transportation. As she shampooed her hair, Hermione could feel the tension of the past few months begin to leave her body.

Things at work were extremely busy and when she had requested the time off she knew that her new supervisor, Matthew Leakey, was not pleased but granted her the leave since she had never taken any time at all. She sighed to herself. Things at work had become tense. It seemed that Leakey continually loaded her down with casework forgetting that there were three other junior assistants. Hermione knew they were starting to resent her. They felt that she was being given all of the opportunity because she was "Hermione Granger."

Hermione tried to clear her head of the thoughts and concentrate on the night ahead. As beautiful as the town of Positano was, what Hermione was really excited about was spending time with Ron. Being able to wake up with him in the bed and maybe share breakfast together on the terrace, hold his hand as they walked through the winding streets. Just do the little things that their schedules prevented them from doing. Worrying about work could wait for another day.

Ron made his way down to the hotel bar, hoping he had enough Muggle money in his pocket. He still was a little apprehensive about choosing this hotel but had been able to order and pay for lunch earlier without incident which had given him a boost of confidence. As he walked through the lobby, he saw Harry perched on a bar stool. As Ron drew nearer, he grew concerned at the look on Harry's face: he was the picture of seriousness.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he slid on the stool next to him. "No long faces. We are on vacation, remember?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Hermione getting ready?"

Ron nodded and waved the bartender over. "She said she would be down in a half hour or so. What are you drinking?"

Harry held up his glass. "Just club soda for now." He signaled for the bartender to get Ron the same. "I am glad you are down here. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Ron took a sip from his glass and looked at Harry, his brow furrowing. "Seriously Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry smiled and looked at Ron. "Perfect actually. Let me show you something."

Ron watched as Harry withdrew a small velvet black box from his pocket and slid it across the bar towards Ron. "Open it," he said.

Ron opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. There were no other jewels around it, just the round diamond itself set in white gold. Before Ron could say anything, Harry continued. "I am going to ask your sister to marry me."

Ron sputtered slightly. "But she just turned nineteen!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know Ron but why wait. Your mum was married to your dad when she was Ginny's age." He looked over at Ron. "I've been in a state waiting to tell you. I wasn't even this nervous when I asked your parents!"

Ron's eyes went wide. "You asked my parents?"

Harry nodded. "They were pleased. I know they think we are too young as well but with everything we've been through…" Harry's voice drifted off and Ron felt a pang of guilt. Harry deserved this happiness.

Before he could respond, Harry asked, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about asking Hermione?"

Ron flushed slightly. If he could, he would have asked Hermione as soon as she had left Hogwarts. His financial situation, however, was slightly different then Harry's. "I have a plan," Ron admitted, "but it's going to take a little more time. When I was working with George, he decided to give me Fred's share in the shop. It's been very profitable but I am still not where I need to be."

It was Harry's turn to flush slightly. He knew money was a sensitive issue with Ron. He opened his mouth to reply but Ron smiled and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations mate! Now we will officially be family."

Harry smiled broadly. "She hasn't said yes yet."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come off of it Harry, you know she will say yes! The ring is beautiful by the way."

Harry glanced down at the box and said softly, "It was my mothers. It was in the vault at Gringotts."

Ron smiled. "It's perfect and my sister will love it." He looked over to the bartender. "Hey! We need something to celebrate over here!"

The bartender came over and said, "Che?"

"Oh bloody hell," said Ron. "I forgot we're in a foreign country." Ron started to gesture towards the ring and Harry. "Marriage! Celebrate, si?"

The bartender's puzzled face broke into a smile and he reached for a bottle placing it on the bar before Ron and Harry. "Questa è una bevanda di specail."

Ron looked over at Harry and asked, "Do you have any idea what this bloke just said?"

Harry replied, "I think he said something about this drink being special?" He examined the bottle. "Limoncello."

The bartender nodded and said in rather broken English, "Dis is a local, uh, how do you say, beverage?" Before Ron or Harry could respond, the bartender produced two shot glasses and poured out the drink.

Ron held up his glass to Harry saying, "Best of luck Harry! You're going to need it if you are marrying my sister! Cheers!"

Harry laughed and said, "Thanks—I think. Cheers!"

Ron downed his glass in one gulp saying, "Wow, this stuff tastes great! Let's do another!"

Harry looked at him unsure saying, "I don't know Ron. Hermione and Ginny will be down here any minute and –"

Ron waved aside his protests saying, "I bet they won't be down here for at least another thirty minutes. One more won't hurt." Not waiting for Harry to reply, he poured them to more shots.

Harry held up his glass, clinking it against Ron's and said, "To love!"

"To love!" Ron repeated. "Cheers!"

After two shots, the best friends were feeling decidedly more comfortable and a third shot just seemed inevitable. Followed by a fourth and then a fifth. By the time the sixth shot was being poured, Harry was feeling quite good and Ron was beaming. Oh well, though Harry, they were on vacation after all.

"Antonio," he called out to the bartender, "another!"

A little while later, Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the hotel bar. They had taken a little bit longer than usual to get dressed but both girls were excited about spending the evening in the arms of the boys they loved and wanted to make sure they looked their best. Hermione almost grimaced at the thought. Ron really could care less what she wore but she loved the look that would come over his face when she took some extra care with her appearance.

"Where are they?" asked Ginny, peering around the lobby and bar area.

"I don't know," replied Hermione. "Could they be waiting for us in the restaurant already?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, we still have fifteen minutes before our reservation. Let's go ask the bartender."

Hermione led the way to the bar, leaning over and asking the bartender if he had seen Harry and Ron, describing their physical characteristics. Ginny watched as the bartender started to laugh and gesture wildly, talking rapidly in his native language. Hermione didn't seem to have a hard time understanding him at all. In fact, as Ginny watched Hermione's face as the man talked, she had a not-so-good feeling about what the boys had been up to. Hermione thanked the bartender and turned to Ginny, her face already flaming with anger.

"Well," huffed Hermione, "it seems that they both drank a bottle of Limoncello and then left! The bartender tried to get them to stay, he said they were in no condition to walk around, but they went anyway!"

A look of concern crossed Ginny's face. Neither Ron nor Harry drank very often and were not very good at holding their liquor. "Well, they couldn't have gone too far. Let's go check the restaurant."

To their disappointment, though, the boys were not there. They went back and checked their rooms thinking maybe they might have missed the boys and they headed back up to there. Empty. They also weren't out on the front patio. Hermione fought down a wave of panic. What if someone recognized them, someone who was bent on revenge? She thought about the ocean just feet away. What if they decided to go swimming and had drowned? The sun was setting over the sea. Suddenly Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "We forgot to check the pool! Let's go!"

Hermione hurried after Ginny. As they walked down to the pool area, a feeling of relief surged through her quickly followed by a feeling of anger. Harry and Ron were both there, sprawled out on lounge chairs and very obviously passed out.

Ginny bent over Harry, shaking him gently but he didn't budge. Hermione wasn't as kind and yelled in Ron's ear but still no movement.

"What was in that stuff?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it is strong. Besides, these two are kind of lightweights when it comes to drinking."

Ginny smoothed down a lock of hair that was sticking up on Harry's head and then stood. "I say we leave these two here and go enjoy our dinner. They'll find us when they come to. Does Ron have his own key to your room?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes he does. I think that plan sounds lovely. Shall we?" She held her arm out to Ginny.

"Yes we shall," said Ginny, linking her arm through Hermione's. They walked away from the two boys without a backward glance.

* * *

At first Ron thought someone was shining their wand in his eye. Then he realized it was the sun coming through the windows. That's funny, he thought, our room faces the sea; the sun shouldn't be coming up on this side. At that moment the person next to him gave a groan—a very un-Hermione like groan. Ron turned very slowly to see the back of a head, black hair sticking up in all directions. He jumped out of the bed as fast as he could shouting, "Bloody hell Harry! What are you doing in my bed!" Ron instantly regretted his loud words which only served to act as a hammer against his head.

"You stupid git," replied a groggy Harry, "this is my bed." Harry groaned again then jumped out of bed to rush into the bathroom where Ron heard him empty the contents of his stomach. Ron dry-heaved himself but got a grip. He looked down at his body realizing he was only in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Harry Potter you better tell me you are wearing at the very minimum your boxer shorts," Ron said.

Harry came out of the bathroom, holding his head, his mouth set in a grimace. "Don't worry Ron," he said. "I think your virtue is still safe."

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Ron as he collapsed onto a chaise lounge, gently cradling his head in his hands.

"Well," began Harry, "after we polished off the bottle of that lemon stuff, you suggested we go wait for the girls by the pool—why I don't know. So, we went out there and I guess we passed out for a while. I remember waking up and half carrying you up here. Ginny must have spent the night in your room with Hermione."

Ron groaned, "We are in big, big trouble."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. "We certainly are." He went back into the bathroom and Ron could hear the sound of running water. Hermione was going to be so angry with him and rightly so. Last night was not how he pictured spending the first night of their vacation.

Harry popped his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Let's just clean up and get dressed. It's still kind of early; I betcha the girls are downstairs eating breakfast."

The mere mention of food made Ron's stomach feel queasy but he nodded in agreement and began pulling on clothes. A few minutes later, Ron and Harry stepped out of the room and into the hallway, nearly walking in to a young bellhop who gave them a wide smile and said, "Buon giorno." They muttered something in response but before the bellhop walked passed them completely, he smirked and winked at Ron. Ron's brow furrowed.

"Did you just see that bloke wink at me?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry snorted, "Relax Romeo. I don't think you were his type. I think he was winking at me. C'mon, let's go."

Before Ron could contemplate anymore, he followed Harry towards the bank of lifts. As they stepped into one, a middle-aged couple moved slightly to allow them room. They immediately began gushing over them and shaking their hands. Ron caught words like "congratulazoni" and "amore" and "matrimonio" and assumed that they must have heard Harry telling Ron about asking Ginny to marry him. The couple got off a floor before Ron and Harry did.

"I guess you must have told people at the bar last night about your upcoming engagement," said Ron. "Or maybe I did. Either way, I hope the surprise doesn't get ruined for Ginny."

"I hope not," Harry groaned. The doors to the lift opened and the boys headed to the restaurant. Sure enough, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the outdoor patio that overlooked the pool, drinking tea. Ron felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Hermione—she looked lovely sitting in the morning sun, her hair loose and curling. She and Ginny were laughing but turned as Harry and Ron approached their table, both wearing equally sheepish expressions.

"Good morning," said Ron, sliding gently into a chair. He immediately took hold of a glass of water and downed it in one shot. He didn't miss the look of disdain that Hermione shot him but it was quickly replaced with a sweet smile.

"Good morning Ron, Harry," she said. "Trust you both slept well last night?"

Harry flushed with embarrassment. "I think I speak for both Ron and I when I say words cannot express how sorry we are for our behavior last night. There are no excuses to explain the demolished condition we put ourselves in. The only thing we hope is that you both will find it somewhere in your beautiful hearts to forgive us," said Harry, beads of sweat popping up on his forehead.

Ginny had been looking at him skeptically but her face softened at his words. "Oh, just relax. You two really were sad excuses for boyfriends last night. Here Hermione and I dolled ourselves up for a nice romantic dinner and you two were no-shows. You'll just have to spend the rest of the trip making it up to us, right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Ginny. Now Ron, don't even think that after eating you are just going to collapse on a chair by the pool. I plan on seeing all of the historical sites of the town, starting with the church of Santa Maria Assunta and you are going to be coming with me."

Ron barely stifled a groan but replied, "Whatever you want Hermione."

Hermione hid a grin behind her hand. "What do you think Gin? Do you think they have suffered enough?"

Ginny looked between Harry and Ron and said, "I guess. Let's give it to them."

Before Ron and Harry could ask what they were talking about, Hermione produced two vials from her purse. "Hangover potion. It won't work right away but you'll probably start to feel better within an hour." She took their water glasses and emptied the vials into them. "Drink up! It seems like that worked for you last night."

Ron drank his glass and then grabbed Hermione's hand. "You're brilliant Hermione, really you are."

Hermione squeezed his hand and then leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "You should have seen the brilliant thing I planned on wearing to bed last night. I just hope you are going to make it up to me at some point today."

Ron felt his mouth go dry. Before he could respond, however, Hermione withdrew and picked up her teacup, taking a small sip. Although Hermione said that they wouldn't start to feel better right away, Ron's stomach was already less queasy and he called the waiter over for a menu. As he did, he noticed a table of four men sitting relatively close to their table. They were staring at their table and Ron felt his eyes narrow in anger.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she saw his darkening expression.

"That table over there," he said, jerking his head towards the men. "Those slick gits are staring at you and Ginny. The nerve! It is quite obvious you two are here with us!"

Ginny turned around and looked. When she turned back, she had a smirk on her face. "I don't think they are staring at Hermione and I," she said. "I think they are staring at you and Harry."

Harry turned and looked before turning back rather quickly. "I think Gin is right Ron. One of those blokes just did something very suggestive with his tongue when I looked over there."

Ron turned red and said, "You mean they are, I mean all four of them are, you know—"

"Gay, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "They are gay and apparently they find you and Harry attractive. Don't worry, Ginny and I will protect both of you." She stood up but stopped when Ron grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked, look of panic coming across his face.

"I am just going to the ladies room," she replied. "Gin, you coming?"

Ginny dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "Yes. We'll be right back. Now don't go leaving us for those blokes—they are extremely handsome." She winked at them and walked back into the hotel with Hermione.

Harry watched the girls walk away, a pensive look on his face. Ron watched though as realization dawned on his friends face. "What?" asked Ron. "What's wrong?"

Harry moved his chair closer to Ron's. "I think I know why that table of blokes is looking at us like that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "We just figured that out Harry! C'mon, catch up!"

"No," hissed Harry. "Think about it Ron—the bellhop this morning, the couple in the elevator. I think last night when we ordered those drinks at the bar, the bartender thought **we** were getting married!"

Ron almost choked on the eggs the waiter had brought him. "WHAT! How the bloody hell do you figure that?"

"Well," began Harry, "we were down there by ourselves, without the girls and I know at some point we put on our arms around each other. And then when we walked out of my room together this morning, well, it just confirms it!"

"This is just bloody fantastic," Ron groaned.

At that point, Hermione and Ginny returned to the table. Before Hermione could take her seat, Ron stood and grabbed her, crushing his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen at first but then her arms went around him before he finally withdrew out of the need for air. As he looked down at her, Ron saw Hermione's cheeks flush slightly. He knew she wasn't one for public displays of affection.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am about last night."

Hermione smirked. "That's well and good Ron but you're still coming with me today." She paused and sniffed. "But not before you take a shower; you positively reek of alcohol still."

Harry laughed but quickly stopped when he caught Ginny's glare. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," she said. "I plan on going to every little touristy store I can find: and you're coming with me!"

Harry's smile faded and he took a drink from his coffee cup. A quick glance over to the table of men confirmed that they had figured it out: they were totally disinterested in them now. Harry looked back at Ginny and saw a glint of anger still in her eyes. He knew there was only one proper response he could have.

"Whatever you say Ginny."

* * *

Hermione went with Ron back up to their room. She almost felt sorry for him; he and Harry really did not drink like that and she knew they were hurting. She had made up her mind last night not to be too angry but she didn't want Ron to know that. As they walked down the hallway she suppressed a chuckle. He looked like a schoolboy who was on his way to detention: shoulders slumped, head hanging down.

Hermione opened the room and said, "Don't be too long in the shower; I want to beat the crowds to the church."

Ron took off his clothes and grabbed some clean ones out of the bureau, mumbling something incoherent before heading into the bathroom. Hermione smiled after him and then turned her attention to the pile he had just left on the floor. Typical. She sighed, bending to pick up the pair of trousers Ron had worn the night before. As she shook them gently in a futile attempt to straighten out the wrinkles, she felt something hit her foot. Hermione looked down and almost dropped the pants in her hands. Lying on her foot was a small black velvet box.

Hermione sank down to the ground, retrieving the box. She picked it up in her hand and noticed that she was trembling. Before she lost her nerve, she opened it and gasped, quickly shutting it again. It was an engagement ring. She opened it again, this time taking out the ring for a closer inspection. It was lovely although, and she tried not to be disappointed, not what she would pick out if she had the choice. She quickly pushed that thought aside as another thought popped into her head: Ron was going to propose to her. Hermione instantly felt tears come to her eyes and brushed them away in confusion. How could he want to do this now, she thought. They were still so new in their careers, barely financially stable. She thought back to conversations they had about their future. There was no question that they would get married and have children but it still seemed like something so far away. They were still just getting used to living together.

Hermione became aware that the water had stopped running: Ron was done with his shower. She quickly put the box back into the trouser pocket, dropping them on the floor where she found them. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and called out, "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby. I just want to buy another bottle of sun block." Hermione grabbed her bag and room key, walking out of the room before Ron could answer.

She just needed time to clear her head. What would she do if Ron did ask her to marry him? That was foolish; she knew she would say yes. But was it the right thing to do? She wanted to say yes with a free mind because she knew it was the right step to take and if she said yes now, that wouldn't be the case. But there was no way she could say no. It would devastate Ron and fester between them.

She finally reached the lobby and plopped down into a chair, still lost in her own thoughts. Hermione could feel her face warm at the thought of Ron proposing and some of her anxiety melted away. Would he do it in front of Harry and Ginny? Probably not, he would already be so nervous with her. Maybe on the beach during a moonlit walk? Or on their balcony as they watched the sun go down? Maybe he didn't have a plan at all and would just spring it on her when he felt the moment was right. As happy as those thoughts made her, they were the feelings of anxiety returned. Hermione sighed and rested her head back against the cushion of the chair. It was going to be difficult to try to act normal today.

* * *

Ron was just drying off when he heard the phone ring. He dashed out of the bathroom to pick it up, quickly cursing Harry and Hermione's idea of staying at a Muggle hotel, and said hello, praying he was holding the phone right.

"Ron! Thank Merlin it's you and not Hermione," said Harry. Ron could already hear the desperation in his voice.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron.

"I can't find the ring," Harry hissed. "Is Hermione next to you?"

"No, she went down to the lobby already," Ron replied. "Have you double-checked everything?"

"I've triple-checked everything. Can you check your clothes?"

"Why would I have it?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned, "I don't know Ron! Just check your clothes for me! I'll hold on while you do it."

Ron put down the phone and bent where his clothes were still on the floor. Funny that Hermione didn't already put them away, he thought. She must really be excited about seeing that church. As he searched his trouser pockets, his fingers wrapped around the velvet box. He picked up the phone quickly and said, "I've got it! I have no idea why but I've got it."

"Thank God," Harry replied. "Just do me a favor and keep it in your room for now. I'll have to come down and get it later when Ginny isn't here or something."

"No problem mate," said Ron. "And Harry, congratulations again. I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied. "Enjoy your day. Hopefully Hermione won't have you walking around too much."

Ron chuckled, "Knowing her, she probably has a route mapped out that will have us walking up every steep hill in this town but I deserve it. You enjoy your day too."

After he replaced the phone on the receiver, Ron quickly got dressed and headed down to the lobby. He spotted Hermione sitting on a chair, looking like she was completely lost in thought. She didn't even see him until he was standing right in front of him.

"Hey there," he said. "Everything alright?" He hoped she still wasn't thinking about last night. She honestly didn't seem too mad with him.

Hermione flushed as she realized Ron was standing in front of her. "Fine," she stammered. "Ready to go then?"

Ron flashed a wide grin and said, "Lead the way." He held out his hand to her, pulling her off the chair and into his arms. He bent down giving her a gentle kiss, "I love you. I am so glad we decided to do this."

Hermione could feel her anxiety melt away as she smiled down at her. "I love you too. I'm glad we decided to come here too."

"I promise no more excessive behavior," he said. "The only exception is the inordinate amount of shagging I plan on doing with you."

Hermione smiled wryly, "Let's just see about that Romeo. You're not out of the doghouse yet."

Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he steered her out of the lobby and out into the bright morning sunshine. "We'll see. I might have some other tricks up my sleeve."

Hermione could feel her heart pound and her cheeks flame. This was going to be a difficult day to get through indeed.

****I hadn't planned on their trip being more than one chapter but it will continue into the next chapter as well!****


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: Pazzo, Pazzo

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait on this one.**

_Chapter 38: Pazzo, Pazzo_

The interior of the church was cool after the heat of the street outside. It was also very quiet and Hermione could smell the incense that had been used during mass earlier that morning. There were a few tourists about but everyone was speaking in hushed tones. She looked over at Ron who was staring up at the domed ceiling. He walked over to a large wooden panel that depicted the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus.

Hermione joined him and whispered, "There is a legend involving this painting," she said. "Supposedly Saracen pirates raided the village and stole this painting. When they tried to leave, a huge storm whipped up in the sea and they heard a voice saying, 'Posa, Posa' which means 'put it back'. They did and the town is named Positano because of it."

"It's unlike any other painting I have seen," replied Ron. "It really is beautiful."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at him. As much as he might deny it, Ron didn't mind learning as much as he wanted people to think he did. His family had taken him to Egypt after all and Hermione was sure they saw all of the ancient sites there.

After a little more exploration of the church, Ron and Hermione stepped back out into the brilliant sunshine. Ron put his hands in his pockets and said, "Where to now?"

"Well," said Hermione, "it's getting close to lunchtime. Are you hungry?"

"Am I breathing?" replied Ron. "You know me Hermione: I can always eat."

Hermione chuckled, "It seems your appetite has returned. That hangover potion must have worked its way through your system."

Ron looked over at her, a sheepish look coming across his features. "I'm sorry about that Hermione." He paused a moment and then asked, "Is everything alright? You've been a little quiet since we left the hotel this morning."

Hermione flushed slightly, cursing inwardly for being so transparent but he did know her better than anyone else. She forced a smile onto her face and replied, "I'm fine. And stop apologizing for last night. Ginny and I really weren't that angry. We know that you and Harry don't get to hang out together as much as you would like."

Ron eyed her cautiously. He still wasn't convinced that everything was fine but he was willing to drop the issue for the moment, especially since Hermione didn't seem to be ready to admit anything to him. He knew something was bothering her though. "Listen," he began, "I have an idea for the afternoon but I need some time to pull it together. How 'bout you go back to the room and change into that black bikini from yesterday and meet me in front of the hotel in thirty minutes?"

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "An idea? Alright Ron. I'll meet you but you better show up!" She jabbed him slightly in the ribs and laughed. Ron caught her in his arms and brought her close, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I promise," he said and kissed her again, this time allowing his tongue to trace the outline of her lips. He could feel her grip him tightly and with much regret, he released her, smoothing a curl off of her face. "Let's go."

Hermione let Ron lead her down the sloping streets back toward the hotel. He parted with her then saying he would be back soon. Hermione went up to their room and put on her bikini under her sundress. She also packed her beach tote with Ron's swimsuit and other things she thought they might need. She glanced at the pants that contained "the ring" and quickly left the room before she was tempted to see if it was still there. Her heart was pounding with anticipation of the afternoon with Ron and whatever he had planned. Was he going to choose today to propose? Or would he wait for another moment? These questions and other thoughts swirled around her head as she crossed the hotel lobby and exited onto the street.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and realized that Ron should be there. She glanced around but saw no sign of his ginger head anywhere. She was just about to go enquire at the front desk when she heard the "beep, beep" of one of the Vespas' that the tourists were so fond of renting. Her jaw dropped as she turned and saw Ron sitting astride a silver one, taking off a black helmet. She kept as straight face as she watched him try to dismount without knocking over the bike.

"So," he said as he approached her, "what do you think?"

"I am very surprised and also a little concerned," said Hermione. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

Ron smiled, "Piece of cake Hermione! The bloke at the rental shack showed me how to do it!"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "But didn't you have to show him some sort of driver's license?"

Ron flushed slightly. "I may have accidentally Confunded him with my wand when he asked for that but then he showed me how to use it anyway!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Ron! You can get in serious trouble for that!"

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron whined. "You're ruining my fun!"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Alright, alright. Let's go but not before you tell me that you got a helmet for me as well."

Ron looked relieved and said, "Of course! It's on the bike. Right this way milady!" He gestured towards the bike and Hermione walked towards it. She took the helmet he offered, put it on, and climbed on behind him. She was still a little dumbfounded over this latest idea. Before she could ask where they were going, Ron pulled away from the hotel.

As he navigated through the twisty streets of Positano, Hermione grasped Ron tightly, much to his delight. He was almost reminded of their first date, when they had flown his broomstick to the Muggle carnival. This time, though, he definitely heard her shrieking as he took a few turns a little too fast and almost hit an elderly woman trying to cross the street with her grocery cart.

Hermione promised herself that if they got to wherever they were going in one piece the first thing she was going to do was kill Ron. She tried to calm herself by taking in the surroundings. It appeared that he was headed towards the water but instead of taking one of the main routes down to the beach, he chose a road that ran parallel to it. They seemed to be heading out of the town and Hermione became more than a little curious. Traffic on the road lessened and houses were spaced further apart. Eventually they were the only ones on the road. Just when Hermione was about to shout a question, Ron turned the bike onto a small road that headed down to the sea. After navigating another few quick turns, he pulled over onto the side of the road.

Ron put down the kickstand and got off the bike, removing his helmet. Hermione almost smiled at the sight of his mussed up hair. She jumped off the bike as well saying, "You have truly gone mad Ron! You almost killed us back there!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Relax Hermione. I knew what I was doing." Well, he thought, that might be a tiny lie. Truth be told, he had been almost as nervous as Hermione. "Don't you want to know where we are?"

Hermione huffed and looked around. She had thought that Ron had pulled off at a random spot on the side of the road but as she looked closely she saw a small path through the underbrush. "Where does that lead to?" she asked.

Ron smiled. "Part of the surprise. There's a picnic basket on the back of bike. Unhook it and follow me."

Hermione shook her head, muttering something about silly boys, and did as Ron told. She watched as he pulled the bike safely off of the road, hiding it slightly in the trees, and then held his hand out to her. "Let's go."

She took his hand and followed him down the narrow path. They had only walked a few feet when she heard the unmistakable sound of water hitting the shore and she began to smile. Ron pushed aside a tree branch and Hermione gasped at what she saw: it was a small beach surrounded by vegetation, the warm sea lapping against the sand.

"It's beautiful," said Hermione. "How did you find it?"

"You're not the only one who did her homework before the trip," Ron smirked. "When Harry and I went to the travel agency I read one of the brochures about the "hidden gems" of the Amalfi Coast. When I went to rent the bike, I talked to the bloke who owned the shop and he told me how to get here."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "You've been planning this?"

Ron shrugged and flushed a bit. "I can be romantic sometimes you know." He looked around and said, "Let's go lay out our stuff over there." He pointed to a spot in the middle of the beach. They walked hand in hand until they reached the general area Ron had pointed to. Hermione took out the blanket she had packed while Ron changed into his bathing suit. After he was done, he took the picnic basket and opened it, telling Hermione to take a seat.

Hermione watched as he removed a loaf of crusty bread, containers of sliced dry sausages, cheese, and olives, and a corked carafe that contained wine. Ron produced two plastic glasses and poured the wine as Hermione took out the plates, filling both of them. She took a glass Ron handed to her.

"A toast?" he asked. Before Hermione could reply he continued, "To Harry: his brilliant idea for a holiday has made all of this possible!"

Hermione smiled and clinked her glass against Ron's. "To Harry! Now be careful Ron; regular Muggle wine is stronger than the wizarding type."

Ron chuckled, "I read you loud and clear love." He took a sip and nodded appreciatively. "Tastes good!"

"Everything tastes good," said Hermione as she munched on some of the cheese. Everything was perfect actually. Perfect food, perfect view, perfect company. If only she could calm her nerves and enjoy it.

Almost as if reading her mind, Ron asked, "Are you sure everything is alright Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, "Fine! I'm just wondering what kind of sweets you have packed in that basket!"

Ron smirked, "If your parents only knew about that sweet tooth of yours." He turned to the basket pulling out a bag of cookies. "The bloke at the restaurant said these are almond cookies. He let me have one before I bought them, and trust me, they are delicious!"

Hermione looked over at him smiled as she nibbled on cookie. He had changed so much these last few years. While he had matured, and this planned picnic was evidence of that, that boyish immaturity was still there and she loved him more for it. She couldn't ever imagine a serious Ron, a truly grown-up Ron: that wasn't who she had fallen in love with.

"Are you happy?" Hermione suddenly asked. "I mean, are you happy with the us, with where we are?"

Ron looked at her and stopped mid-chew only able to say, "Huh?"

Hermione almost rolled her eyes; it was such typical behavior for him. "I mean, things are good, right?"

What the devil was going on with her, thought Ron. He swallowed the last bit of cookie and replied, "Of course I'm happy. I mean, things aren't perfect. We don't get to see each other nearly as much as I would like but that's just because of our jobs, right? It will get better as we get more settled."

Hermione looked down at the blanket they were sitting on and began to pluck a loose thread. "Besides our jobs, is there anything you would change? Anything about the way things are between us?" She was fishing and she knew it; she wanted to see if he would say anything about their future.

Ron moved closer to her, taking her hands in his so she was forced to look up at him. "There is nothing I would change about us. Being with you has been everything I had ever thought it would be and more." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Hermione smiled at the taste of almond that still lingered on his lips.

"Now," he said, standing up and brushing off crumbs, "no more serious talk. Take off that sundress right now and let's go in the water. And don't say we have to wait an hour because we just ate; that's bollocks and you know it!"

Hermione laughed and stood as well, taking off the dress and dropping it on the blanket. She took his hand and let him lead her towards the warm water. She still was confused but it didn't matter for now. She was determined to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with Ron, ring or no ring.

* * *

Ron stretched out on the bed and sighed, trying to ignore the slight stinging sensation coming from his shoulders. The rest of the afternoon had been wonderful. He and Hermione had enjoyed a swim in the sea and had been about to enjoy some even more intimate physical activity out of the water when a small family arrived. They opted to stay anyway and enjoy the warm sunshine, the very same sunshine that was responsible for the sunburn on Ron's shoulders.

Hermione was in the shower and Ron was about to drift off for a quick nap when the phone next to the bed rang. Ron cursed and answered it rather roughly saying, "Hello?"

"Hey mate," said Harry. "Sorry to bother you but is it okay if I pop up to your room to get the ring?"

"Definitely," replied Ron. "I'll be honest, I've been a little nervous having it in here. Come up now; Hermione just got into the shower."

"Right," said Harry. "Be up in flash."

True to his word, Harry arrived at Ron's door within minutes. Ron had already taken the ring from his pants and opened the door, handing it out to Harry.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded. "I made a reservation at one of the beachfront restaurants for dinner. I'm going to do it there at sunset."

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Good luck mate. Maybe we'll see you when you get back. Are we still on for that boat trip tomorrow?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks mate. And yeah, we're still on. I made the reservation with the concierge this morning. Let me go before Hermione gets out of the shower. See you later!"

Ron watched as Harry retreated down the hall towards the bank of lifts. He was thrilled for Harry; for the first time in a longtime his best friend seemed truly happy. He closed the door and turned to resume his position on the bed. As he walked by the bathroom door, he caught a whiff of Hermione's shampoo. The smell always brought him back to their time in that smelly tent when he would lie in his bunk trying to ignore the physical response that picturing Hermione showering would inevitably have on him. It gave Ron pause. Come to think of it, he had never actually _seen_ Hermione shower even though they had been living together. With a broad smile on his face, he pulled off his clothes and opened the bathroom door.

The bathroom was full of scented steam and Ron breathed it in. It was a small room with a sink, toilet and shower stall but Ron figured most people who came to Positano weren't interested in spending their time in the loo. He glanced at the glass shower stall: Hermione hadn't heard him come in and he took a moment to take her in. She was shampooing her hair, her back against the stream of water and arched slightly as she lifted the sodden mass up, the water streaming over her body causing the bubbles to flow down her front.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," said Hermione.

Ron didn't respond, instead opening the door to the shower and stepping in next to her. Hermione smiled at him. "I guess you took that as an invitation," she said.

"Guess I did," replied Ron as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. When he pulled back he said, "You looked awfully dirty when we returned and I thought you might need some help showering."

Hermione smiled even wider, reaching past him for her bottle of shower gel. "Then I guess it's a good thing you are here," she said, handing him the bottle. Her body was tingling in anticipation. They hadn't been together since they arrived in Italy.

Ron squeezed a healthy amount of shower gel into his palm, rubbing his hands together until a lather had formed. "Back first," he said. "Turn around."

Hermione obliged, her heart beating double-time. She felt Ron's hands on her shoulders, massaging her gently before moving their way slowly down her back until she felt them on her bottom, squeezing her firm cheeks. She moaned lightly and Ron grinned. He moved his hands down her legs, rubbing in circles until the bubbles were streaming down. He had been kneeling behind her and slowly rose to his feet as his hands continued to work the front of her legs until they were on top of her thighs. Hermione moaned again, louder this time, and leaned her forehead against the shower wall.

Ron leaned close to her, dropping kisses on her shoulder, working his way up to her ear where he nibbled the tender spot behind it before whispering, "Feels good?"

Hermione didn't respond, instead just nodding. Ron's hands had felt incredible along her body. The hands that had been on her thighs moved up her stomach until they were cupping her breasts, taking the hardened tips between his thumb and forefingers, pinching them until they were harder. Hermione bucked back against him, her bottom grinding against his hard length. She moaned again this time saying, "More Ron, please more."

Ron turned her around and pulled her to him, crushing his lips and body against her own. Their tongues intertwined as he felt one of Hermione's legs wrap against his waist as she gyrated against his thigh. She bit down on his lip, harder than usual, and pulled away from him. She looked him straight in the eye saying, "I said more."

Ron watched as she leaned against the shower wall, throwing her hands above her head in invitation. He kissed her lips roughly before blazing a trail down her neck until he captured one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it unmercifully as his fingers played with the other. He switched sides this time allowing his free hand to wander to the apex between her legs, sliding his fingers inside of her building a rhythm that another part of his body was eager to become part of. He moved his mouth from her breasts down her stomach until his tongue reached the spot that he knew would cause her to tremble. Ron smiled as Hermione's legs opened even wider giving him even better access. His senses were on overload: the feel of the warm water on his back, the sweet taste of it mixing with Hermione, the sight of her body slick with water and bubbles. He looked up at her and groaned when he saw that her hands were on her breasts, rubbing her nipples the way he had been doing only seconds before.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron looking up at her, a look of wonder in his eyes mixed with desire. "Don't stop," she commanded, pinching her nipples even harder and kneading her breasts. Ron drew his eyes away and resumed his teasing of her, his tongue licking faster and faster, his finger thrusting even harder until she screamed out his name.

Ron barely gave her a moment to recover as he turned her around again using his knees to spread her legs as he entered into her. Hermione moaned, "Yes, Ron, harder" and he obliged, his hands on her hips as he drove into her several times before shuddering his own release.

Hermione turned and faced him, draping her hands behind his neck and pulling him close for a sweet kiss. "Looks like you're the dirty one now," she said as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo. She massaged a small amount onto his scalp, moving her fingers in gentle circles before pushing him under the stream of water to rinse it off. She took the bar of soap from the holder and began to move it in circles across his chest and up his arms, pausing to kiss him before turning him around like he had done before to her. She moved the soap down his back to his bottom, letting her nails scrape him gently.

Ron had been enjoying this personal attention and was surprised when he felt himself begin to get aroused again. He could feel Hermione's lips on his back as she kissed her way up to his shoulders and turned him around, kissing him on the mouth, letting her tongue lick the outside of his lips until it plunged between them. He slid his own tongue between her lips and groaned as she began to suck on it. He groaned even louder as he felt her hands slippery with soap begin to work up and down his now hard length.

Ron pulled away from Hermione and stepped back, allowing the water to rinse the soap off of him. "I think we need to move this to a drier location," he said as he turned off the water. Before she could answer him, he opened the stall door and pulled her into his arms, backing her out of the bathroom and towards the bed, still unmade from his attempt at a nap. Thank Merlin that hadn't worked out, he thought as he kissed her neck.

Hermione sighed as she fell back against the cool sheets, a warm breeze blowing across her body from the open balcony door. "What about dinner?" she murmured as Ron continued to kiss her neck.

"Let's worry about that later," said Ron as his lips moved down her chest. "I still have a lot of making up to do.

Hermione smiled and relaxed even more, allowing Ron to do just that.

* * *

"I am positively famished," said Hermione as she broke off a piece of bread and began to eat the chewy crust.

Ron smirked, "I can't imagine why." They had spent a good part of late afternoon and early evening in their room or, more specifically, in the bed in their room. They were now sitting in the hotel's restaurant having decided not to venture too far. Hermione had ordered dinner for the both of them, some sort of pasta dish that she insisted he would love.

"Shut up!" she said but without any heat and smile playing about her lips. It had been a fantastic afternoon, one that had effectively banished any internal debate that had been taking place in her head-until now. Maybe if she just kept Ron in bed she wouldn't have any confusing thoughts, Hermione mused. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought; it was exactly the same line of thinking that Ron would have.

Before she could think anymore on the subject, the waiter reappeared with two bowls of pasta that contained fresh mussels and clams in a spicy, garlicky tomato broth. She watched as Ron tentatively brought his fork up to his mouth but then groaned in delight. "This is delicious," he said between forkfuls.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Hermione. "I know you didn't get a lot of seafood at the Burrow growing up."

Ron smiled, "No, I didn't but I think my mum would love this too! We should bring her back an Italian cookbook!"

Hermione returned his smile, "That's a lovely idea! Maybe we can do some shopping tomorrow for some souvenirs to bring back!"

Ron wiped his mouth with his napkin and shook his head. "Not tomorrow. Harry booked the four of us on a day cruise that is going to take us to Capri, you know, to see that grotto. Then it's going to bring us to Pompeii to tour the ruins. We'll take a bus back down here in the evening."

"Really?" asked Hermione becoming excited. "Oh Ron! This is going to be amazing!"

Ron smiled and watched as Hermione bounced in her seat. "Don't give me all the credit. I just mentioned seeing the Blue Grotto to Harry and he did a little bit of research and found this outfit that does the tour."

"It is going to be so exciting! Do you know there are still bodies in Pompeii that have been preserved since Vesuvius erupted in 79 A.D.?" she asked. Before Ron could answer she went on, "What time do we leave?"

"Early," he replied. "They provided a light breakfast and a picnic lunch on the boat. We're going to be on our own for dinner before the bus leaves to take us back here."

Hermione looked at Ron causing him to blush slightly. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just you. You really are wonderful. I love you so much." She reached across the table to grab one of his hands.

Ron blushed even harder and squeezed her hand in return. "I love you too. I am just glad to see you smile. You've been working too hard and it is nice to see you finally relax."

Hermione looked down at her now empty plate. "I know," she said quietly. "That's why you are so good for me Ron. You remind me to take a step back and enjoy life."

"Don't forget that it was that serious girl that I fell in love with," he replied. "She reminds me that life can't always be about fun and games."

Hermione looked up to see love shining in his blue eyes and her heartbeat began to quicken. Was this going to be it, she thought. Was he going to ask her to marry him right now? She glanced around the restaurant nervously. There were only a few tables of couples remaining; no one was paying attention to them. She looked back at Ron to see him smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you just realized you have a test tomorrow and forgot to study!"

Hermione was about to reply when she heard someone shriek her name. She turned just in time to see Ginny running towards their table, followed by Harry who was smiling so widely Hermione was sure his cheeks would hurt in the morning.

"Look!" exclaimed Ginny, shaking her hand in Hermione's face. It took Hermione a moment to realize what she was looking at: it was the ring that she had found in Ron's pocket. She looked between Harry and Ginny in confusion but Ginny continued saying, "Harry asked me to marry him! We are engaged!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly tried to mask her confusion by smiling and jumped out of her seat to give Ginny a hug. "Congratulations! I am so happy for the both of you!" She quickly moved over to Harry and embraced him as well, Ron doing the same to his sister.

They all settled around the table, the waiter clearing away the remains of dinner and promising to bring back a bottle of Italian champagne known as Prosecco. Ron glanced over at Hermione and saw the confusion in her eyes which puzzled him. He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as the waiter filled their glasses.

"To Harry and Ginny," he said. "I can't think of a couple who more deserves a 'happily ever after.' Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and the discussion turned to when the wedding would take place. Ginny chatted eagerly saying that a wedding next summer at the Burrow would make the most sense considering her Harpies schedule. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Ginny gushed on about dresses and flowers; it was so out of character for her. Although she was smiling, she was still filled with inner turmoil: the ring hadn't been for her, Ron hadn't been planning on proposing. Hermione did her best to focus on the conversation, almost missing Ginny asking her to be her maid of honor. She quickly said yes and was caught up in another hug from the younger girl.

After a little more discussion, the foursome decided to wrap it up for the evening. They were now the only ones left in the restaurant and several waiters were staring in their direction and yawning. The group parted in the lobby, Ginny and Harry deciding to take a moonlit walk on the beach before turning in for the night. Ron and Hermione made their way up to their room in silence.

As he unlocked the door, Ron looked over at Hermione. Things at dinner had seemed wonderful right up until Ginny and Harry had arrived. Hermione had seemed genuinely happy at the news of Harry and Ginny's engagement but Ron knew there was something going on. He opened the door allowing Hermione to go in ahead of him.

Ron dropped the key on a small table and turned to her saying, "That's some news, huh? You know about Harry and Ginny?"

"You knew," said Hermione.

Ron looked sheepish. "Yeah, I knew. That's why Harry and I got so drunk last night. He told me what he was planning and we started celebrating a little early."

Hermione nodded absently and turned away from him, walking to the balcony door and throwing it open to the cool sea breeze.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "I know you Hermione. You did a great job of looking happy down there but something is up, I know it. You haven't been yourself all day."

He watched as she slowly turned around to face him and was surprised to see the tears streaming down her face.

"I found it," said Hermione. Before Ron could ask what she found, she continued. "The ring. I found the ring in your pants pocket this morning."

Ron's eyes went wide. Everything became crystal clear to him in that moment. She had thought he was going to propose that was why she had acted so strangely today.

"Hermione," he began, "I don't know what, I mean I didn't—oh bloody hell!"

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "I have felt so confused all day. When I saw it I was thrilled but then wondered why now, why would you propose now? Then I felt guilty for even thinking that. I mean, I want to marry you but—"

Ron's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean 'but'?"

"No," said Hermione firmly. "There is no 'but'. What I meant was that I just didn't think the time was right for us. Not right now, not when we are still starting out in our careers."

Ron felt relief flood through him and was about to speak but Hermione continued. "But then, when Ginny ran into the restaurant waving that ring on her finger I felt, I felt," she said, searching for the proper word. "I felt disappointed, which is ridiculous."

Ron moved to her and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry you found the ring Hermione. I feel like the world's biggest git right now. And it isn't ridiculous to feel disappointed. I understand."

Hermione nodded against his chest. "It's just that all day I thought about it. Thought about our future together, imagined our wedding, imagined a house and what our children will look like and then I would catch myself and think about our financial situation and how difficult it might be and –"

"Shh," said Ron as he stroked her back. He pulled away from her so he could look down into her eyes, smoothing a curl from her forehead. "I love you so much Hermione and there is no denying our future together. You deserve so much. Sometimes I am afraid that you deserve more than I am able to give you." He saw she was about to interrupt him and put a finger to her lip to prevent her from doing so. "I know you are going to disagree but it is how I feel. I've told you before that I have plans for our future. You asked me earlier today if I was happy with the way things are between us and I answered honestly but now I need to know from you. Are you happy, truly happy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked into his blue eyes and felt fresh tears form in her own from the love that she saw there. "I've never been happier in my whole life," she whispered as tears began to stream down her face.

Ron smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Then that's the only thing that matters." He bent down and claimed her lips with his, trying his best to convey all of the emotion he was feeling into that one kiss. "You're my heart Hermione," he whispered as he kissed her neck. "My heart."

Hermione smiled. "I never knew you could be so poetic Ron. I like this side of you."

Ron laughed as he backed towards the bed. "You bring it out of me love." He pulled her down next to him adjusting them so they were lying face to face in the center of the bed. "Sometimes I am good with words you know."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "You are even better at showing me."

Ron wagged is eyebrows at her. "Now that was definitely an invitation."

Hermione raised her arms as Ron slipped her dress up and over her head. "For you, it's a standing invitation. Always."

Ron covered her body with his. The cool breeze continued to blow across them, the moonlight casting a glow on their bodies. Hermione could feel her anxiety melt with every one of Ron's kisses and touches. As they moved to become one, their commitment to each other was strengthened and Hermione knew that there was nothing in this world or the next that could break it.

****I took some liberty with the boat cruise, I'm not sure if such a trip exists. I had the opportunity to visit Pompeii when I was in high school and I remember we also had a chance to see the Blue Grotto but the tide was going to be high which would prevent us from doing so.****


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine:  It's Complicated

**A/N: I feel like I have been doing a lot of apologizing lately so one more time won't hurt. I am sorry for the long time between updates. Working full time and taking care of two little boys can be time consuming. I am also six months pregnant with our third son and by the time the other two go to bed I am pretty much ready for bed myself! Anyway, please, please be patient! I have every intention of finishing both stories! Thanks for your continued support!**

_Chapter 39: It's Complicated_

"Hey mate, thanks for saving me a seat!"

Ron had just entered the Leaky Cauldron. It was crowded as it was Friday evening but he had spotted Harry by the bar carefully guarding an empty stool besides him. After stopping to greet a few friends, including Neville, Ron finally took his seat on the stool.

"No problem," replied Harry taking a sip of Firewhiskey from his glass. "I got you one too plus a butterbeer."

Ron picked up the glass of whiskey saying, "Cheers!" before downing it in one shot. He felt the slow burn down his throat before it hit his stomach and a welcome warmth spread through him. It was the middle of January and winter had claimed the city with a ferocious grip.

"That's good," said Ron after taking a long pull from his bottle. "So, what's new with you? Ever since you got transferred to Newman's team, I don't see you anymore. How do you like it?"

Harry nodded and swallowed a sip from his own bottle. "I'm not going to lie; the hours are much better than working on Delaney's team. My body just wasn't made for those midnight shifts. Newman's not bad either but I think Delaney is willing to take more risks. Newman would rather play it safe."

"He's been on the job a while though," said Ron. "He's probably getting close to retirement."

"True," said Harry. "What about you?"

"Things are good," replied Ron. "We were on a stakeout for a couple of weeks trying to catch a few counterfeiters. Turns out that they weren't only counterfeiters—a majority of them were former Death Eaters." He paused for a moment. "Actually, Hermione is going to be the one prosecuting them. She caught the case."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Really? That's a big case for a junior assistant. Impressive."

Ron shrugged. "I don't think she's too happy about it. She really doesn't like her new boss."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Brett Hunter, right? That guy's an animal! He really has been working hard at putting away all of the Death Eater's we have rounded up the past few months. In fact, Hermione has been on most of those cases! I thought she would be over the moon!"

Ron took another swig from his bottle before replying. "That's the problem," he said. "Hermione feels like he has been giving her too much work and she thinks the other assistants are starting to resent her for it."

"What is she going to do?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I'm not sure. Anyway, what's new with you? How is the wedding planning coming?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just wish the day would get here already. It's still five months away! I don't think I can wait that long. I mean, Ginny has turned into a different person! I don't get it! Ginny was never very "girly" but all this wedding stuff has started to make her a little crazy!"

Ron laughed. "C'mon Harry, she can't be that bad!"

"You don't even want to know Ron! Do you know what we are going to do tomorrow? She is bringing me to a store in Diagon Alley to register! The whole day looking at goblin-made china patterns!"

Ron shook his head again. "I know you mate. You're eating up every second of this, don't deny it!"

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish. "Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little bit. It's not that bad." Harry finished the rest of his beer and stood up. "I should be on my way now. I'm supposed to meet Ginny for dinner."

Ron stood as well, throwing down some bills on the bar. "Yeah, me too. Hermione will be home soon and I wanted to surprise her with dinner."

The two friends walked to the door, promising to catch up at some point over the weekend. Ron Disapparated back to the flat and began work on the meal he was hoping to surprise Hermione with. He didn't have to wait too long to hear the familiar "whooshing" sound associated with arriving by the Flood Network. He turned towards the living room to see her shaking ash off of her work clothes. When she straightened up he felt his heart skip a beat at her slightly disheveled appearance; her hair was escaping from the clip she had it pinned it up, her blouse had come untucked from her skirt and he could see a run in her tights creeping up the back of her leg. Ron wondered if there would ever come a time when his chest wouldn't tighten upon seeing her but he knew deep down that wasn't even a possibility.

Hermione straightened up to see Ron staring at her from the kitchen, apron tied around his waist. Since they had moved in together it became clear that of the two of them, Ron was the more talented one in the kitchen. Although Molly still came by to bring them food, on those rare nights when the two of them were home at the same time, Ron would usually prepare dinner. A smile came to Hermione's face at the familiar scent of beef bourguignon. It was her favorite dish and exactly what she needed on such a cold night after a long day at work.

"It smells delicious," she said working her way around the furniture. Her eyes scanned the room quickly but she didn't see anything out of place. Either Ron tidied up before she came home or she had finally won the battle of household chores.

Ron turned around holding two steaming bowls of the stew. "Good," he replied. "You're right on time—it just finished simmering." He carried the two bowls to the table where a basket of bread and two glasses of wine were waiting. He pulled out Hermione's chair for her and dropped a kiss on her lips as she sat down. He took the seat across from her and began to eat.

"You look exhausted," he said after he swallowed his first bite. "Rough day today?"

Hermione took a sip of her wine and sat back in her chair. "It feels like everyday has been a rough day this week."

"When I got home last night you were asleep with all of your papers around you," said Ron. "Hunter laying the casework on pretty thick, huh?"

Hermione took a bite of the stew, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the taste of the perfectly cooked meat and tasty gravy. "I don't think he knows how to do anything else," she replied. "I'll be honest Ron; it's getting uncomfortable for me. The other assistants are sitting around twiddling their thumbs with nothing to do and I am overwhelmed with the amount of work on my desk!"

Ron peered at her over his wine glass. "Why do you think he's doing it?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, well, I know I'm good at what I do, I've proven that but so are the other assistants."

Ron smiled slightly, "You're better than the others, don't deny it. Since you started working with Hunter, every case you have helped prosecute has ended up with a bad guy in Azkaban, safely behind bars. That's more than good Hermione. That's outstanding."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. "Well, either way, it hasn't made my life easier." She sighed and then pushed her empty bowl towards the center of the table. "That meal was just outstanding. Now, let me get these dishes done so I can relax a bit. I am swearing off work for the rest of the night."

Ron shook his head slightly. "Excuse me, I'm not sure if I heard you right but did you just say you weren't going to work tonight?"

Hermione smiled, "That's right. Tonight I'm going to cuddle up with my wonderful boyfriend and forget about the papers that are about to burn a hole in my briefcase."

Ron wagged his eyebrows towards her. "I like the way that sounds!"

Hermione chuckled again and took the bowls to the kitchen and began to straighten up. There was still plenty of stew left and she spooned it into a large plastic container and put it in the fridge. She wrapped the rest of the bread in plastic wrap and made quick work of the dishes as well as the pots and pans Ron had used to create the wonderful meal. After wiping down the counter, Hermione refilled her wine glass and headed towards the bedroom. She was still in her work clothes and couldn't wait to slip into something warm and cozy.

As she walked into her bedroom, her nose was greeted by the scent of her favorite bubble bath. She walked towards the bathroom door to find Ron turning off the taps, the tub filled to the brink with bubbles.

Ron stood up and said, "I thought you could use a hot bath." He took a fluffy towel down from the towel rack and put it on the radiator. As he walked by her, Ron kissed Hermione. "Try to relax for a bit. I'll be out in the living room."

After taking off her work clothes and hanging them up, Hermione eased her body down into the tub, sighing as the hot water soothed her tired muscles. She had pinned up her hair and leaned back, inhaling the fragrant scent of the bubble bath. She had bought it on their trip to Italy and it never failed to bring back memories of the trip. It had been on the last day during their visit to Capri that she had made the purchase from a little old woman who brewed the bubbles herself.

That last day had been wonderful. In fact, the whole trip was what had kept Hermione going these past few months. Things at the Ministry had definitely become uncomfortable for her and, for once in her life, she wasn't sure what she should do. So, she did what she always did: plowed forward with her work. In the months leading up to the holiday season, the Aurors, Ron and Harry included, had worked hard rounding up many Death Eaters who had escaped during the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Prosecuting them had been the hardest work that Hermione had ever done but also extremely rewarding. The only downside to it was that Ron was just as busy as she was and there were times when days would go by without seeing each other except for stolen moments here or there at the Ministry.

The bathwater had become tepid so Hermione stood and reached for the warm towel. She shook out her hair and brushed through the tangled curls before putting on her pajamas. After straightening up the bathroom, she walked out to the living room to join Ron on the couch.

"Hey," he said. "How was your bath?"

"Perfect," she said as she slid down next to him.

Ron put his arm around her and drew her closer. "Good. That American show you watch is coming on. You know the one with Rachel and Ross? I popped some popcorn."

Hermione turned to look at him as he pulled a bowl from the table next to the couch. She smiled. He hated that show and she knew that he would much rather watch one of the crime shows he had become fond of. Hermione shifted her body so it was pressed more closely into his and leaned up to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"How 'bout we just go to bed?" Hermione whispered into his ear as she let her hand rub slow circles on his chest.

Ron stifled a groan as her mouth worked wonders on his neck. This was more than he had hoped for. He would have been content just holding her close for the night. "What's gotten into to you?" he asked in a husky voice.

Hermione moved herself so she was straddling him, bending to kiss him. "Let's just say that I miss you." Ron moved his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts as she kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Works for me," he replied as he stood quickly, grasping her bottom firmly against him as he moved them into their bedroom, dropping Hermione gently on the bed. She watched as he removed his clothes before making quick work of her pajamas. Ron bent down to the bed covering her body with his. His mouth claimed hers, their tongues dueling for supremacy while his hands wandered up and down her body. Hermione arched her back as his hands found her breasts, his fingers pinching their tips until they were hardened nubs.

Ron smiled as he heard Hermione moan in pleasure. He moved his lips down her neck until his mouth claimed her breasts. He sucked on each greedily causing Hermione to squirm even more below him. He sank to his knees on the floor in front of the bed, his hands firmly on Hermione's hips as he pulled her closer to the edge. He peppered her inner thighs with gentle kisses before moving his mouth towards his intended target.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt his mouth move over her, his tongue teasing and tasting her until she thought she would go mad. He finally lowered his whole mouth on her, sucking and licking insistently while his hands caressed the hardened tips of her breasts. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her release as she cried out.

Ron moved Hermione up on the bed, pushing her until she was in its center, his mouth claiming hers in a passionate kiss as he entered her swiftly, his hips moving against her own. He looked down into her eyes and could feel his heart stop as she took his fingers and kissed the tips gently. Ron sank lower into her, intertwining their hands. He kissed Hermione's neck, whispering, "I've missed you."

Hermione smiled and murmured, "I feel like we are always saying that." She arched up towards him giving him better access to her neck while bringing him deeper into her at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved faster until he finally climaxed, rolling off of her and onto his back, pulling her along with him so she was nestled into his side. He pulled the comforter over them and settled back against the pillows.

Hermione could feel her eyes begin to droop but smiled as Ron's fingers played with her hair and massaged her scalp. "That feels nice," she said.

Ron smirked. "I hope this isn't the only thing that feels nice!"

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Enough Ron!" She sighed contentedly as she stroked his chest.

He chuckled but then grew serious. "Was today that bad?"

"Let's not talk about it now," she said. "All I really want to do is go to sleep and not wake up until it is ridiculously late." Within moments Ron could hear her breathing become steady. His brow furrowed in concern. It was never a good sign if Hermione didn't want to talk.

Ron turned over on his side and tried to fight the feeling of rising anger. He didn't care if he was her boss or not, Ron was going to make it his job to find out all he could about Brett Hunter and just exactly what he was doing to make his girlfriend so upset.

* * *

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see her secretary standing in front of her, holding a pile of folders. "Yes Miriam. I'm sorry, I must have just zone out for a moment."

That was an understatement, she thought. The weekend had gone by too quickly. Ron's shift rotated so that he had Friday and Saturday off, a rare treat. They had gone out for lunch on Saturday followed by dinner at the Burrow. It had been a taste of what their life would be like once Ron moved up in his department and his hours became more regular.

Miriam dropped the folders on Hermione's desk and strode away. Hermione sighed as she looked at the pile and tried to fight the tide of stress that was rising inside of her. A movement caught the corner of her eye and she glanced to her left just in time to see Andrew Booth, one of the other junior assistants, shoot her a dirty look as he headed towards the lavatory. Andrew had been an assistant longer than she had and still hadn't been promoted. He was several years older than Hermione and had already graduated from Hogwarts by the time Hermione had arrived. She did know that he had belonged to Ravenclaw and was Head Boy during his last year.

Hermione glanced quickly at the folders. Each folder was labeled with the name of a Death Eater who had recently been rounded up after an exhaustive chase around the country. Hermione remembered it well enough—Ron had been gone for five days, along with Harry, before they had caught all of them. Hermione smiled at the memory of the celebration she and Ron had when he returned.

"Now that's a welcome sight on a cold Monday morning."

Hermione looked up to see Brett Hunter standing in front of her desk. He was an attractive man in his mid forties, recently separated from his wife. Hermione had heard rumors to the effect that he had been carrying on with one of the secretaries in the building but wasn't sure if she believed them. It seemed too cliché for such a smart wizard like Hunter. During the war, he had taken his family into hiding despite his Pureblood status and had created a shelter for people with less than desirable blood status. Hunter had risen quickly in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but his record spoke for itself. Every case he had taken on had resulted in long-term or life imprisonment of several Death Eaters.

"Good morning sir," replied Hermione.

Brett rolled his eyes. "C'mon Hermione, you've been working for me for six months now. I think we can drop the 'sir' now."

Hermione flushed slightly, "Sorry. Force of habit. Good weekend?"

Brett shrugged. "You could say. The twins are home from school and I got to spend Saturday with them, despite their mum's best effort to prevent it."

Hermione could hear the trace of bitterness in Brett's tone and felt a momentary pang of pity. Hunter seemed to sense it though and smiled. "I see Miriam has dropped off your new cases. The Wizengamot will want to move quickly. I need to be ready to prosecute in two weeks." He moved past Hermione's desk heading for his office. "How 'bout we meet in two hours in the conference room. I'll fill you in on what I know."

Before Hermione could respond, Brett had closed the door of his office. Hermione sighed again. She was happy for all of the work for it was challenging. She also took the cases quite personally since they were of Death Eaters responsible for trying to kill and killing many of those she had known and loved. It also meant she got to spend more time with Ron and Harry. The Auror teams they belonged to were usually responsible for the arrests and they would often have to meet with Hermione in order to prep before any trial took place. The difficulty came in facing her colleagues every day and seeing the discontent in their eyes as she was handed the more noteworthy cases while they prosecuted petty criminals. Part of her was also mad that their anger was directed at her instead of Hunter.

Hermione flipped briefly through the folders before deciding to go to the small kitchen for a cup of coffee. As she walked down the hall, she paused outside of the door at the sound of Booth's angry voice.

"It makes me sick," he was saying. "You should see the way Hunter lights up when he sees her."

"Well you can't blame him," replied another voice that Hermione identified as belonging to Joseph O'Donohue. "She's quite fit and Hunter is on the prowl, that you can be sure of."

Booth snorted. "On the prowl. He most likely has snagged her I'm sure. All of those late nights the two of them spend up here."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," replied O'Donohue. "From what I've heard, Granger has been shacked up with Weasley for a few years now. Besides, she doesn't seem the type."

Hermione peeked around the corner to see the two men leaning against the counter of the kitchenette. Booth shook his head. "I disagree with you there. I'm sure she would spread her legs quickly if it meant a promotion."

Hermione didn't wait to hear O'Donohue's response. She walked away quickly, past her desk, and straight to the ladies room. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Everything became clear to her now. Her colleagues really had no respect for her at all. They thought she was sleeping her way to the top. How could they think that of her? She almost turned back around to go and confront them but held herself back. Why wouldn't they think that of her? She was almost ten years younger than them and had moved quickly up the Ministry ladder. Hermione would like to think that it was due to her intellect, which was true but she knew it was in part due to the role she had played in helping Harry. She had hoped to avoid it by finishing her time at Hogwarts, just like Ron had delayed entering the Auror Academy, and up to his point, she had thought she had.

Hermione walked back to her desk, trying to avoid the stares from Joe and Andrew. She wasn't sure how she was going to handles this. She couldn't control what her colleagues chose to believe or not to believe. The only thing that she could control was the pile of folders in front of her and making sure that the names on them would be put away for a long time.

* * *

Ron closed his locker and smoothed down the front of his Auror robes. His shift wasn't due to begin for another two hours but he had told Hermione he would come in early to meet with her about the upcoming trial. If he came in early, she wouldn't have to stay late. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make especially given the way Hermione had been acting over the past two weeks. He could tell something was bothering her and it had absolutely nothing to do with him, thank Merlin. The only thing it could be was work but whenever he brought it up she brushed him aside or changed the subject in typical Hermione fashion.

As he rode the lift to her floor, Ron contemplated how he could go about finding out what was wrong. He had considered talking to Miriam, her secretary, but didn't think Hermione would appreciate him going behind her back. That also eliminated talking to a few of her co-workers but Ron wasn't a big fan of them; they seemed like uptight tossers and he wasn't sure if they were observant enough to notice that Hermione wasn't acting like herself. He definitely would not approach her boss; he had a feeling that whatever was going on most likely had to do with him.

Ron thought about Brett Hunter. It was strange, but he had yet to meet the man in person. It was almost as if he didn't exist. On the rare occasion he was able to stop by Hermione's office, Hunter was never there. He hadn't even encountered him in court.

Hermione's office was bustling as he stepped through the doors. The trials of the caught Death Eaters were to begin the following week and it was all hands on deck to make sure that convictions happened for each one. Ron smiled to those he knew although his brow furrowed as he saw that Hermione's small office was empty.

Miriam was at his side smiling. "She's in the conference room down the hall with Mr. Hunter. You can go down there," she said. "That's where she was planning on speaking with you anyway."

"Thanks Miriam," he replied as he headed down the hallway. The conference room was at the end of the hallway. Two glass double-doors opened into a spacious room and gave Ron the benefit of seeing before being seen. And he did not like what he saw at all.

Brett Hunter was more than an attractive man. By girl standards, he was bloody gorgeous and he was hanging all over Hermione. Ron wasn't jealous, he was angry. He was angry because the only thing he could see, once he got over Hunter, was the look of misery on Hermione's face. Ron clenched his fists at his side and the movement was enough to catch Hermione's eye. Relief flooded her face as Ron entered the room, coming to stand besides her.

"Hey," he said through clenched teeth. Hermione could sense the anger bubbling beneath the surface, but Brett seemed oblivious. He stood up from where he had been leaning over Hermione's shoulder and came over to Ron with his hand extended.

"You must be Ron," he said flashing a smile that showed off his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Glad to finally meet you. It's kind of funny how we haven't met before."

Ron shook Hunter's hand, gripping it just a tad tighter than necessary and taking pleasure in seeing a slight grimace come across his features before his picture perfect smile reappeared.

Ron smirked and replied, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing on my way up here." He crossed his arms over his chest trying his best to look as menacing as possible.

Hermione looked between them and said, "Brett and I were just finishing up here Ron. Why don't you take a seat and we can go over your testimony for the trial."

Hunter gathered up his papers saying, "Well I guess I'll leave you two to it. Hermione, stop by my office before you leave for the night." He stopped and looked at Ron. "Nice meeting you Weasley." With a final smile, he left them in the conference room.

Ron dropped down into the chair he had just vacated. "What the hell is going on Hermione? Why didn't you tell me he was bothering you? I knew he was the reason why you are so miserable, I knew it!"

Hermione smiled slightly as Ron gathered her hands in his. It was a testament to Ron's growth as a person that he hadn't become jealous. He had come a long way from the guy who had been jealous over Oliver. "What was I supposed to say Ron? Can you please come to work and beat up my boss because he gives me the creeps?"

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "No," he said slowly shaking his head. "That's not what this is about. Hunter being slick git wouldn't have you all upset. It's something else."

Hermione swore softly under her breath. Ron had become quite perceptive as his Auror career had gone on. She had been trying to avoid having this conversation with him but now it seemed unavoidable.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began. "Well, I've told you that I have received a less than warm reception from some of my colleagues. Initially I thought that it was because Hunter had been giving me the more noteworthy cases and initially, it was." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Two weeks ago though, I overheard a conversation between Booth and O'Donohue. It seems that my co-workers believe that I am getting these cases not on merit but because they think Hunter and I are sleeping together." Before she could even finish the sentence, tears started to flow freely down her face. "How could they believe such a thing Ron? I mean, everyone knows that you and I are a couple so how could they believe that I would do something like that to you or do something like that for the sake of my career? It's like these people don't know me at all!"

Ron used a choice curse word as he pulled her closer and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. His heart was aching for her. He knew she had struggled with this on her own partially due to the fact that she didn't want to anger him but he couldn't help but feel slightly upset that she hadn't confided in him. He pulled out a worn handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

After blowing her nose Hermione gave him a watery smile and said, "Thanks. Are you angry?"

Ron sat back in his chair. "My anger exists on many levels," he began. "The highest level is reserved for Hunter because, despite what you might think, the man has designs for you." He saw her beginning to protest and held up his hand. "Don't deny it Hermione, you know it's true. I saw the look on your face when I walked in. The rest of my anger is reserved for your pig-headed co-workers. They should have taken their issue to Hunter instead of spreading rumors about you."

Hermione was silent for a moment before asking quietly, "Are you mad at me?"

Ron sighed and pulled her close to him again. "Mad: no. A little disappointed maybe. I wish you would have told me sooner. It's been hard seeing you so upset these past two weeks and not know what was causing it."

This brought on a fresh wave of tears. "I'm sorry," she said, "you're right but I felt so ashamed and embarrassed."

Ron brushed her hair off of her forehead and replied, "I know. And I know that's why you didn't tell me. You can be just as stubborn as me sometimes you know. Our children are going to be doomed."

Hermione flushed slightly at the mention of children. It pleased her to know that he thought of such things. Before she could say anything, however, he continued. "So, what are you going to do?"

Hermione through her hands up saying, "What can I do? Despite what's going on, I love doing this work. I feel like I am really accomplishing good for our society. But on the other hand, I'm miserable." She sighed. "I'm not going to do anything—now. I'll wait until after these trials and worry about it then."

Ron's brow creased. "Are you sure that's the best thing for you?"

"No," said Hermione shaking her head sadly, "I'm not."

Ron sighed again knowing that he would win no argument in favor of her doing something now. "Well then," he said, "I guess we should get on with the matter at hand. But the next time I see that git's clothes even touching yours, I'm going to lay him flat."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	40. Chapter Forty:  Satisfaction

**A/N: A lot of people commented on the maturity Ron exhibited with Hermione's latest crisis. I think we could all use a dose of immature Ron too! On a personal note, I am now officially a mother of three boys! The baby is almost three months old and the dust is finally beginning to settle. Hopefully it will lead to more time for writing!**

_Chapter 40: Satisfaction_

Ron liked to think he had begun working out more often because he needed to remain physically fit for his job as Auror. Deep down, though, he knew that it was for two reasons. The first was for pure release. In the weeks that had passed since Hermione had revealed her true troubles at work she had begun to put in even longer hours. Ron hardly saw her and they hadn't been together for a while. He would catch glimpses of her getting dressed in the morning, maybe in her skirt and bra or maybe pulling up her pantyhose over her knickers. It was enough to wake him up but not enough for Hermione to contemplate being late for work. Ron didn't fault her that, though. He knew she was going through a lot.

The second reason why he had begun working out was because he knew that Brett Hunter worked out in the gym at the Ministry as well. Ron didn't know what time he usually did but was hoping that one day he would run into him. As Ron replaced a set of barbells on the rack, he caught a glimpse of Hunter making his way through the gym. Today was his lucky day.

Ron could barely conceal a look of disgust as he watched Hunter chat up a few young witches from the Department of Magical Transportation who were busy working out on one of the aerobic contraptions. He shook his head as he saw them gush over Hunter and then exchange glances with one another as they watched him walk away. Why do girls always go for the slick gits, he thought. Well, not all girls. Not his girl at least. It would take a lot more than a charming smile to win over Hermione.

As he continued to watch Hunter, Ron realized that he was making his way over to the free weight section where Ron was. After greeting a few more people, Hunter finally settled himself on a bench to do some lifts. There was no denying that Hunter was in great shape. Ron put his age somewhere in his mid-forties but physically he could pass for someone younger. Most people had a set image of a middle-aged man: paunch stomach, slightly balding. Ron would probably like Hunter more if he fit that description but he didn't. He swallowed hard, trying not to imagine all the long hours Hermione had to put in with her attractive boss. At least he had height on him, Ron thought. As Ron watched Hunter choose his weights an idea started to bloom. With a half-grin, he sauntered over to where Hunter stood in front of the weight rack.

Hunter turned as Ron approached him, having seen his reflection in the mirror. Was it Ron's imagination or did he see a flash of apprehension in the older man's eyes? Ron held out his hand and said, "Hunter, good to see you again. I didn't know you worked out down here." The lie came easy.

Hunter gripped Ron's hand firmly and nodded. "Weasley. I usually don't; I have my own set up at my flat but work has been keeping me so busy that I feel like I live here more than I live there."

Ron replied, "Hermione feels the same." He paused for a moment and the continued. "Need a spot?"

Again, a look of apprehension flashed in Hunter's eyes before he displayed that toothy grin that got all the girls blushing. "Sure! Much appreciated. Are you done with your workout? I don't want to hold you up."

Ron smiled broadly, "Not a problem. It's my day off today—I've got nothing else planned for the day. Nothing until Hermione comes home later that is." Ron couldn't help but give a suggestive wink to Hunter. Merlin, he thought, Hermione would curse my bollocks off for that one!

Hunter's grin faltered a bit before he said, "Alright then." He put his weights on the barbell and settled back down on the bench, Ron taking his place behind him.

"Ready?" Ron asked as he lifted off the barbell.

Hunter nodded as he reached for the barbell and began his repetitions. "So," began Ron, "you've got a few big trials coming up, right?" He looked down at Hunter and noticed, with some satisfaction, a fine sheen of sweat that had broken out on the older man's forehead.

Hunter took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah," he grunted, "Those guys your squad brought in were among the Dark Lord's most fervent supporters. It's amazing they have survived so long without getting captured."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, you should've seen the flat we found them holed up in. It looked like the bottom of an owl's cage and smelled like it too!"

Brett finished his last set and started to say, "Well thanks for the spot Weasley but I'll understand if you have to—" But Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"No, no," he said, "let's keep going. In fact, you handled that great. Why not up the weight by ten more pounds."

A look of irritation flashed across Hunter's handsome features but he replied, "Alright Weasley. But why don't you go first—it's only fair after all."

Ron tried to hide a smile. It was exactly what he had been hoping Hunter would say. "Sure," he replied before sliding down onto the bench while Hunter added the weight. He could lift three times the amount without breaking a sweat but Hunter didn't know that.

"Ready?" asked Hunter as he lifted the weight into Ron's outstretched hands, not waiting for a reply.

Again, Ron tried to hide a smile as he watched Hunter's face fall at the ease in which Ron was able to do the repetitions. His satisfaction only increased when they switched spots and he saw how Hunter struggled through the reps. Ron knew it was so petty but he just couldn't help it. For the next twenty-five minutes they continued, Ron adding more weight, Hunter struggling to keep up. Every time Ron felt the slightest bit of guilt but then an image of Hermione's face filled with anxiety and stress would flash through his brain and he would add five more pounds.

Ron was so engrossed in his activities that he didn't see Harry standing at his side until his best friend jabbed him with his elbow.

"Oi!" cried out Ron, rubbing his side. "What the bloody— oh, hi Harry!"

Hunter seized on Ron's momentary distraction and replaced the barbell. "Well Weasley," he said, "thanks for the workout. I really should get going now thought—lots of work to do before I leave for the night." With a quick nod to Harry, Hunter walked away before Ron could suggest any more weight changes.

Harry turned to Ron, a look of puzzlement on his face. "What the devil was that all about?"

Ron flushed slightly. "Nothing. I was just helping Hunter out with his reps. You know, spotting him."

Harry gave Ron a wry look. "It didn't appear that way mate. It looked like you guys were seeing who has the bigger cock."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Once the color faded from his face, Ron continued. "Alright, maybe it was a little bit about that."

"Let me guess," said Harry. "This has something to do with Hermione?"

Ron didn't reply right away. He knew Hermione would kill him if she told Harry about her current work situation. "Something like that," he muttered instead.

Sensing his reluctance to speak more on the issue, Harry changed the subject. "So," he began, "any plans for your birthday?"

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Just dinner at the Burrow," he said. "I'm sure mum mentioned it to Ginny. I'm not sure if Hermione has anything planned, though." He doubted it considering the stress she was under.

Harry tried to keep his face neutral as he nodded. It appeared that Ron was clueless about the surprise party that Hermione had planned. In fact, the only reason he had come down to the gym at all was because he had run into Hermione in one of the lifts and she strong-armed him into finding out if Ron had any idea about the party. Harry honestly didn't know how Hermione had been able to pull off the planning. He knew that Mrs. Weasley was helping her with the food but Hermione had done everything else herself. The party was in three days, on Saturday evening, and Hermione had put Harry in charge of making sure Ron was out of the flat early and back in time for the festivities to begin.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "we'll be there too."

"Brilliant," Ron said. "I should get going mate. I want to pop up to the office before I go home and should take a shower before I head up there."

"Any interesting cases you guys have been working on?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "Not really. We are kind of on hold until these trials are over. Almost all of us are going to be called before the Wizangamot at some point to testify. Most of our time is spent going over the evidence with Hunter's office."

"How many were rounded up all together in those raids?"

"Almost thirty," replied Ron. "It's amazing that so many were able to escape after the final battle and survive for this long."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "It really isn't that long ago though, is it?"

"No," replied Ron, "I guess it hasn't been."

As Ron made his way into the locker room and into a shower, he pondered what Harry had said. It had been almost three years since the final battle. Ron couldn't believe how fast those years had passed and how much he had accomplished: he was on his way to becoming a stellar Auror, independent from Harry, established financial independence and even had investments for the future. He smiled to himself. The future which would be spent with a certain curly-headed witch who he had loved for so long. If only he could figure out what to do help her out of her current situation.

* * *

Hermione felt as if her head was going to explode. She honestly didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to have a surprise party for Ron. It seemed like a good idea at the time but it was also prior to the raids that led to all of the trials taking place, the first of which was on Monday. Not only did she have to prepare for the trials but she also had to prepare for the party. Thank Merlin Mrs. Weasley had put herself in charge of the food, Hermione thought. She would be arriving at the flat early on Saturday, along with Ginny, to help Hermione get everything together. Between stressing about work and stressing about the party, Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next three days.

The clock on her desk showed that it was almost ten o'clock. She was the only one left in her department, possibly even the last one left on the floor. Very little had changed at work in the past month. Her colleagues were still giving her the cold shoulder and Hunter was still giving her more work. Ron was convinced that Hunter had romantic designs on Hermione but she wasn't so sure. It seemed as if his only interest in her was to make sure that she was able to achieve the best possible outcome for each of the trials she was working on which would therefore only shown him, and his department, in the best possible light.

Trying her best to stifle a yawn, Hermione decided to call it quits for the night. She had been looking at the same file for the past twenty minutes and kept rereading the same paragraph over and over trying to make sense of what was written. It was useless to work when one was this tired, she thought. She stood up and tidied the papers on her desk, opting to leave them there instead of taking them home: she would be back here in a few short hours anyway.

"Can't you just leave anything a mess at all?"

Hermione shrieked as she turned around, wand pointed towards the door. "Ron!" she shouted. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" She lowered her wand and took him in. He was dressed in his Auror robes. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Ron shrugged slightly and advanced into the office. "Yeah but I'm on meal. I decided to come back here and eat instead of going down to the pub with the some of the other members of the team. I thought I would pop up here to see if you were still working."

Hermione smiled at him, walking over to give him a hug. "I was just headed back to the flat," she said, her voice muffled against his robes. She inhaled the scent of him and tightened her grip on his robes. They had barely seen each other the past week and she was reluctant to let him go. Hermione sighed as she felt his arms go around her.

Ron smiled against the top of Hermione's head but he could feel his heart breaking and his anger rising at the same time. It was obvious to him how exhausted she was and he knew that Hunter was to blame. "I know it's late but my mum dropped by a roasted chicken this afternoon; it's in the fridge if you want a quick bite."

"I ate a sandwich a few hours ago," replied Hermione. "The only thing I want to do right now is to drop myself into a hot bath and then fall into bed."

"Sounds good," said Ron. "I wish I could join you."

Hermione glanced up at him wryly saying, "I have feeling that if you did, I wouldn't get to relax for very long."

Ron looked down at her with a mock expression of hurt, "Really Hermione, is that all you think I want to do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to grab her bag from her desk, "Not all you want to do. I think you would need time to keep up with that football team you follow as well!"

Ron smirked as he watched her gather her belongings. Granted it was late but she didn't look good. She had lost weight and she had circles below her eyes. "When are you going to do something about this Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes, her back to Ron. "I don't know Ron. I just need to get through the next week or so."

Ron scoffed. "I've heard that before. Maybe I should say something to Hunter. I can—"

"No Ron!" Hermione interrupted as she turned to look at him, eyes flashing. "Why can't you just leave it alone? I will do what I see fit when the time is right and the time isn't right!"

Ron could feel the anger he had been holding in check simmer to the surface. "Have you taken a good look at yourself Hermione? This job is literally making you sick! And it's all his fault! Let me tell you, someone ought to take that wanker down a peg and I think I might be the one to do it."

"Don't you dare Ron," Hermione said pointing her index finger at him. "I will handle it! Why do you have the constant need to come to my rescue? I am perfectly capable of—"

"—taking care of myself," mimicked Ron in his best Hermione voice. "I know that Hermione but I'm worried about you! You're stretching yourself so thin that pretty soon you'll be transparent like one of the ghosts at school!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm tired and want to go home." Turning from him she picked up her bag and opened the door. "I'll see you there."

Ron sighed; his shoulders sagged in defeat as he watched her leave. Most likely he wouldn't see her at home until sometime on Saturday and even then it probably wouldn't be until they left to go to his birthday dinner at the Burrow. He had agreed to accompany Harry to look for new dress robes for the wedding. They would probably look in two stores and then go to the Leakey Cauldron where Hannah had just installed a Muggle TV that was enchanted to show Quidditch matches.

"Wait," he said, "don't go yet. You shouldn't leave if you're still mad at me."

Hermione turned and gave him a tired look. "I'm not mad at you Ron. I'm just frustrated with this whole situation." She took a few steps back into her office and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Ron kissed her back and squeezed her gently before letting her go. "I love you."

Hermione smiled back. "I love you too. Walk me to the lifts?"

"Of course," he said. There was no way he was going to win his case tonight. He would just have to be more persistent in the upcoming weeks-he was good at persistent.

* * *

"…and then he said, 'What, and ruin my robes!'", laughed Seamus. "I mean can you believe it?"

Ron smiled, "Good one mate! It sounds like you really enjoy working there."

Seamus grinned, "It's not that bad but definitely not as exciting as being an Auror. I heard Harry say that you and your team brought in some Death Eaters a few weeks back. Anyone we know?"

Ron shook his head and took another swig from his bottle of Butter Beer. "No. No names I recognized anyway. Hermione's working on the cases." He turned away from Seamus to look at where Hermione was standing in conversation with his brother George. "She could probably tell you more about them than I can."

"I still can't get over you and Granger," said Seamus. "The way the two of you used to go at one another and here you are today, living in this flat."

Ron still hadn't turned his gaze away from Hermione who was laughing at something George had said, her head thrown back. "Pretty unbelievable," he murmured.

She was unbelievable, Ron thought. With all the work she had to do and she pulled off a surprise birthday party for him. An owl feather could have knocked him down when he and Harry stepped out of the fireplace earlier and were greeted by a chorus of "Surprise!" His whole family was there, even Charlie, along with all of their friends from school and some of his colleagues as well. Apparently Hermione had help from his mum with the food but the whole idea for the party was hers and hers alone. He shook his head slightly wondering what he had done to deserve someone so wonderful.

Hermione could feel Ron's gaze and turned to see him staring at her. Seamus was still talking a mile a minute to him, totally oblivious to the fact that Ron was no longer paying attention to a word he was saying. She smiled at him and felt her cheeks warm when he smiled back. He had been totally surprised by the party: mission accomplished. All of the planning had paid off as she watched him move among his friends and family. His mum had made all of his favorite foods and Hermione had ordered a cake in the shape of the Chudley Cannons stadium including figures of the team that were magically made to fly above the cake.

"Ugh, will you stop looking at my brother like that?"

Hermione turned to smile at Ginny. "Only if you promise to stop smiling like that at Harry. He's like a brother to me you know!"

Ginny smiled back and said, "Never." She looked around the flat appreciatively saying, "Great job tonight Hermione. You really did a wonderful job with the party."

"I couldn't have done it without you and your mum," replied Hermione. "So, only a few months left until the wedding. Are you getting excited?"

"Excited and nervous," answered Ginny. "Not nervous about getting married but just that everything will go right that day. You know, we really need to get to the shops to buy the bridesmaids dresses!"

"I know, I know," said Hermione. "I promise once these trials are over we will go."

Ginny looked at Hermione closely. "I hope you are taking care of yourself Hermione. Ron has been worried about you."

Hermione sighed, "I know. I'm not going to lie: I've been stressed and tired for the past month but it will be over soon. Once the trials are over life can go back to normal."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, until the next big trial starts." She held up her hands in defense as Hermione started to protest. "Okay, I'll drop it—for now. Just promised that we'll go dress shopping soon?"

Hermione raised her right hand and said, "I promise. Now let me go and rescue your brother from Seamus!"

After stopping to say hello to several of their friends from Hogwarts, Hermione finally made it across the room to where Seamus and Ron were standing. Although Ron had been laughing at whatever it was that Seamus had been saying, Hermione could see a look of relief pass over his features as she joined them.

"Hey Seamus!" she exclaimed. "It's been such a long time since we were all together!"

"Great job with the party Granger," he said. "Your place is really nice too!"

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "Hey, I thought I overheard Katie Bell talking about you."

Seamus' eyebrows shot up. "Me?" he asked. "What did she say?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Something about how good you look or something else along those lines."

Seamus bright eyes lit up. "Brilliant," he said downing his shot of Fire Whiskey. "Wish me luck!"

Ron moved closer to Hermione watching as Seamus moved quickly across the room. "Katie Bell really didn't say that about him, did she?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, she didn't but I couldn't take another minute without having you all to myself."

Ron smiled and kissed her. "You never cease to amaze me Miss. Granger. In case I forget to tell you later, thank you. This night, the party, it has all been amazing."

Hermione blushed slightly. "You're welcome. I had been thinking about planning it for a while. I know how much you love surprises and I thought it would be nice to get everyone together. It's been a while since you've seen your friends—I'm not the only one who has been working too hard."

"Yeah, well, it's been crazy for both of us," he replied. He looked around the room at his friends and family and then looked down into Hermione's eyes. "Its' worth it though isn't it? I mean all of the late night stakeouts and raids, all of the hours spent interviewing witnesses and researching laws. We are helping put people away that tried to take several of the lives in this room."

He didn't mean to get serious but Ron knew he was speaking the truth. In another month they would celebrate the three year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Not a day went by that Ron didn't think about Fred or think about how close he had come to losing his best friend and the girl he loved on that day. If working late hours and being exhausted were the cost of putting Death Eaters away, then Ron was more than willing to pay the price. He knew Hermione was too.

Hermione smoothed a lock of hair off his forehead. "Yes we are. Now let's not dwell on a boring issue like work. Why don't you tell me exactly how you are going to thank me for throwing you this party?" She did her best to keep a straight face as she winked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Ron laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Just when I think I have you figured out. I'm afraid I've finally corrupted you Hermione!"

"I think you corrupted her back in our fifth year when the DA was started," said Harry. He had walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing and had caught Ron's last comment.

Hermione laughed and looked at both of them. "If truth be told, I think both of you corrupted me back in our first year."

"Ahh," said Ron. "The infamous mountain troll incident. I don't know Hermione. You were still pretty uptight after that."

"Uptight," she exclaimed with indignation. "I was not uptight!"

Both Harry and Ron exploded with laughter. "You hated breaking the rules Hermione," said Harry, "even if you knew it was for a good reason."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I would say hate is a rather strong word. Loathe is more appropriate."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before laughing again. "Whatever you say love," said Ron as kissed her on the forehead.

Across the room, Molly and Arthur Weasley smiled. "Looks like old times doesn't it?" asked Arthur.

"It certainly does," replied Molly. "It certainly does."


	41. Chapter 41: Blind Justice

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long! I am trying my best to work on both of my stories. I realize there has been quite a bit of time since I last posted so you might need to go back and refresh your memory!**

_Chapter 41: Blind Justice_

"Does the Ministry have any other witnesses they would like to call?"

Hermione stood and spoke in a clear voice. "Yes. If it pleases the Wizangamot, the Ministry would like to call Auror Ronald Weasley."

Chief Warlock Sneely nodded saying, "Very well Ms. Granger. Carry on."

Ron descended from where he had been sitting in the gallery and let himself onto the main floor of the courtroom. As he walked by Hermione he gave her slight smile and then took his seat in front of the Wizangamot.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione began, "can you please tell us about the events that took place on January 30th of this year at the defendant's residence?"

Ron coughed to clear his throat and then said, "A team of Aurors were assembled to infiltrate the defendant's flat."

Hermione stood and walked around the table that she and Booth were seated at. She had discovered that one way to win over her colleagues was to include them in on the litigation that took place in the courtroom. Hunter let her pick her own team for the cases that she handled so Hermione made a conscious effort to include those who she felt were being overlooked. She was nervous at first but so far, so good. Booth had proven to be an excellent researcher and had even questioned several witnesses in the cases she was handling. Bringing herself back the matter at hand, Hermione turned to look at Ron and tried to suppress a smile of her own. He was wearing his Auror robes and looked extremely uncomfortable. He showed no fear when knocking down a door and arresting Death Eaters but sitting in a courtroom and answering questions they had gone over millions of times had him looking positively petrified.

"Why was Mr. Flaherty singled out for this investigation?" asked Hermione as she indicated to the opposite table where a short brutish man in his mid-forties sat with his representation.

Ron seemed to relax a bit and sat back in his chair. "We have a confidential informant who contacted us regarding the defendant."

"Why were you contacted by the informant?"

"He was concerned by a conversation he had with the defendant," replied Ron. "Flaherty told the defendant that he had in his possession—"

"Objection!" shouted Flaherty's lawyer. "The witness is not allowed to testify to a conversation that took place between two parties which he was not present for; hearsay."

Ron cursed under his breath. Hermione had warned him not to expand on his answers. He had testified dozens of times before in court but never in front of Hermione. He knew that she had a lot riding on the outcome of this trial.

Sneely looked over the rims of his glasses and said, "Sustained. Please just answer the questions without embellishing Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded to Sneely and then shot an apologetic look at Hermione who had picked up a legal pad from her table. "Mr. Weasley, can you please tell the court about the objects that were recovered from Mr. Flaherty's apartment."

"We recovered several cauldrons that had remnants of a black powder, two books about the Dark Arts, and several vials that contained a variety of ingredients that are commonly used in Dark Enchantments and Spells," replied Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Was that all?"

Ron shook his head. "No. There were also building schematics for the Ministry as well as for the Minister's house."

"Why would the defendant have those in his possession?" asked Hermione. 

Ron looked straight at Hermione as he answered, "Given the uses of the other objects found and after careful examination of the materials left in the cauldrons, my team and I came to the conclusion that the defendant was planning to either assassinate the Minister, destroy the Ministry, or both."

A huge gasp rent the courtroom as the defendants council jumped out of his seat shouting, "Objection! Objection!"

It took Sneely a full two minutes of banging on his gavel, and a threat to clear the courtroom of all spectators, before silence was restored. He then said, "Will both parties please approach my bench."

Hermione blew a breath out between her lips as she walked up to where Sneely was seating. She glanced to her left at Jason Sargent, Flaherty's lawyer. Hermione had cases with him before and knew that he was more than competent; he was a worthy adversary.

"Mr. Sargent," began Sneely, "what is the problem?"

"With all due respect to Mr. Weasley," began Sargent, "but I do not believe he is qualified to make the statement he just made. He is an Auror, not an expert on spells and potion-making."

Hermione opened her mouth to object but Sargent hurried on, "Furthermore, I find the fact that Ms. Granger is questioning this witness to be highly unorthodox and unprofessional given the nature of the relationship between the two of them."

Ron was not close enough to hear the conversation taking place but close enough to see Hermione's reaction to whatever the other lawyer had just said. She was turning a dangerous shade of red and if her eyes narrowed any further they would cross. He was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to go punch the guy out for saying something that had obviously upset his girlfriend.

"Your honor," said Hermione in an icy tone, "that objection was totally uncalled for. I am not legally representing Mr. Weasley; he is one of many, many witnesses that have been called during the course of these trials. Also, on the matter of the first objection, Mr. Weasley is an Auror; it is his job to draw a conclusion based on evidence collected. He is not testifying to the composition of those materials, and may I remind you my previous witness did just that. He is testifying to what all that evidence adds up to. In short, he is doing his job."

Sneely was nodding as Hermione spoke. "Rightly so Ms. Granger. Overruled Mr. Sargent and consider yourself warned." Sargent flushed slightly but gave a curt nod before heading back to his table.

"I believe that this is an opportune time to adjourn for the day," said Sneely. "We will report back tomorrow morning at 9:00. Mr. Weasley will resume his testimony then." With a slam of his gavel, Sneely and the other members of the Wizangamot began to file out of the courtroom through a door that led to a lounge strictly for all of the members.

Later on, back in her office, Hermione was fuming. This particular trial was crucial. Flaherty was not the ringleader of the operation but he was the second in command. The true leader, a man by the name of Hampton, was going to be put on trial as soon as Flaherty was convicted. Hampton's trial, however, hinged on the outcome of this one. Hermione was going to sit second chair to Hunter on that trial but only if he was pleased with how Flaherty's concluded. Maybe if she blew this trial, Hermione thought, her colleagues would change their minds about the idea that she and Hunter were involved. The idea of not giving her personal best though was not a pleasant one for her.

Hermione was so busy slamming things around that she didn't even hear Ron enter her office. He was still wearing his Auror robes and as he watched her he did his best, but failed, to conceal an amused smile.

"I take it you weren't too pleased with Sargent's last objection," he asked.

Hermione huffed and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "No," she replied. "I wasn't. He insinuated that our relationship makes it inappropriate for me to be representing the Ministry on this case. What an idiot." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Why are you here? Don't you have to report back to work?"

"Nope," replied Ron. "New procedure: if you have to testify at a trial you don't have to report in for your regular shift."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What time is it?"

"It's after five," said Ron. "Your office is as empty as a tomb. Your assistant was leaving muttering something about being late for a dinner."

Scowling Hermione said, "Well I don't know why you are still hanging around here. Go home and enjoy your night off. I'll be home never probably."

"You know," began Ron, "you were really great today. I mean, it was really something watching you question all the witnesses." As he talked, he moved a little further into her office, closing the door quietly behind him. Truth be told, he had been turned on by Hermione's performance in the courtroom and he now wanted to do a little performance of his own.

"Hmm, right," said Hermione, distracted by a piece of parchment that she had picked up off her desk. "I mean, thanks Ron. I really could've done a little bit more—what are you doing?"

Ron did his best to put an innocent look on his face but Hermione had already seen him replace his wand. "I was just locking your door, that's all."

"Why would you be doing that may I ask?" she said, one eyebrow perfectly arching upward as she watched Ron move toward where she was standing. Bloody hell, why did he still have those Auror robes on, she thought. He knows I can't resist the way he looks in them.

Ron smiled and said, "I think you know what I am doing Hermione." His face was only mere inches from hers and he took pleasure in seeing her cheeks flush slightly. With a flick of his wand, he removed the hair tie that had been holding back her curls. He moved them aside and began to kiss the tender spot behind her ear.

Hermione leaned back against her desk and tried to remember what she had been doing but was having a hard time putting together any coherent thoughts as Ron nibbled on her neck. "I really have a lot of work to do Ron," she feebly protested before moaning slightly as Ron's hands slid up the back of her blouse.

"Uh huh," he muttered as he moved his lips to her mouth, using his tongue to coax open her lips. Hermione moaned louder and wrapped her arms around Ron as he lifted her up onto the desk, nudging her knees apart so he was standing between her legs.

Ron pushed Hermione down on the desk, one hand pushing up her skirt while the other hand focused on the buttons of her blouse. His hand cupped her breast over the silk fabric and Hermione instinctly arched up towards him. She was busy as well trying to remove his robes, her hands fumbling with the belt on his trousers until she finally gave up and grabbed her wand, muttering a quick spell that sent Ron's belt flying across the room.

Ron looked up from where he was moving his mouth slowly down Hermione's exposed stomach and smiled, "Forget you were a witch?"

"Shut up," she said with a smile and then moaned Ron pulled down her knickers in one swift motion and teased her with his tongue.

Hermione was panting with desire as she felt Ron's mouth move over her most intimate part. Her hips bucked against him and she felt herself explode like one of Fred and George's fireworks. Ron barely gave her time to recover and was quickly inside of her, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeply. Parchment went flying with the strength of Ron's motions and soon the two of them were lying side by side on the desk, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Hermione sat up and looked down at Ron. "I bet you're really proud of yourself. How long have you been waiting to do that?"

Ron smiled up at her. "Ever since you first started working here. It would have been difficult though since you were only in a cubicle. My plan really started to evolve once you got your own office!"

Hermione laughed. "I bet it did! I can't come home with you, though I wish I could. I really need to stay here and work on my closing argument. You're the last witness."

Ron sat up and said, "I know. Do you think he will be found guilty?"

Hermione got off the desk and started to dress. "It looks promising but I don't ever count my chicken's before they hatch."

Ron looked at her like she was daft. "Chickens? What the bloody hell do chickens have to do with the trial?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just a Muggle expression. It means—well just forget what it means. It's not important."

Ron shrugged and hopped off the desk. He could right a mile long parchment about all the Muggle expressions that he had heard from Hermione since they began living with each other. He usually discussed them with his father, who was greatly entertained and had begun to write them down in a journal of sorts.

"Alright," he replied. "Try not to be too late. It's rare that we get to spend a whole night with one another!"

Hermione crossed the room to where Ron was standing, his hand on the doorknob. "I won't," she said, kissing him gently on the lips.

Ron opened the door to leave only to walk directly into Booth.

"Sorry mate," said Ron, smiling widely. "Don't stay too late love!"

Hermione tried to suppress a groan as Ron winked grandly at her and then looked back at Booth as he loudly zipped up his trousers. "Whoops!" With one more wink to a dumbfounded Booth, Ron left the office, Hermione shaking her head after him.

_Two Weeks Later _

Hermione sat at her desk in shock. The events of the past four hours had rendered her completely speechless. Hampton had been cleared of all charges and Flaherty's conviction, one that she had worked so hard to achieve, had been overturned: if Hampton wasn't guilty then neither could Flaherty be. Hermione took some deep breaths to calm her rapidly boiling blood but it didn't help. She couldn't imagine how she was going to break the news to Harry and Ron. They had worked so hard to nab both Flaherty and Hampton, following every letter of the law so that the trial wouldn't be tainted by any accusations of rights being violated. They would both be enraged, thought Hermione, and rightly so. Careers were made on cases like this and this setback would be a blow to all three of theirs.

At least she wouldn't have to tell Ron right away. He and Harry were on assignment not too far away from Hogwarts. She wondered, though, if the news would reach them before she had a chance to tell them in person. It really should be Hunter to break it to them; he had been the lead counsel. Hermione thought back over the trial; it was difficult to pinpoint what went wrong. It seemed as if Hampton's lawyer had been one step ahead of them the whole time. Witnesses and experts testimony for the Ministry seemed to be shot down one by one. Even Hampton himself and seemed to undergo a transformation. His defense must have spent a lot of money to make him look as presentable and respectable as he looked during the trial. Gone were the multiple piercings and tattoos. He looked clean cut wearing finely cut and tailored robes.

When the not guilty verdict had been pronounced, the courtroom had erupted. Hunter was forced to give an impromptu press conference. Hermione couldn't bear to stand behind him and listen to the scornful questions the reporters would ask. She glanced at the clock on her desk; he might be back in his office. She wanted to sit with him and decompress, figure out what went wrong and plan a course of action. Those two criminals were not going to get away if she could help it.

As she walked down the hall towards Hunter's office, she was stopped by Booth and O'Donohue, both wearing expressions of bewilderment.

"What the bloody hell happened," exclaimed O'Donohue. "Our evidence against him was solid! Solid!"

Booth shook his head as he looked at Hermione, "How are you holding up? You've put a lot of hours in on this."

Hermione gave him a grim smile. She had finally gotten Booth on her side; she was hoping that he would get O'Donohue to come around as well. "I'm fine. Disappointed and angry but fine," she replied sighing. "I'm actually on my way to go see Hunter now. Did either of you see him come up?"

O'Donohue shook his head. "No, haven't seen him. Try to keep him up out of the conference room, though, will you? We had a whole celebratory party set up in there, cake and all. We're trying to clean it up now."

Hermione nodded, "Sure." She continued down the hallway when she heard O'Donohue call her.

"Don't feel too bad Granger," he said. "You can't carry the weight of the whole thing on your shoulders. Buck up; we're going out to the Cauldron later for some drinks. We better see you there—no crying in your tea tonight by yourself."

Hermione gave a half-grin. Maybe O'Donohue had come around too. "You can count on it."

When she got to the door of Hunter's office, she noticed that his assistant's desk was empty. She remembered that the young man had only recently started his job but had a wife who was expecting at any moment at home. Sure enough, a note on the door stated that he was at St. Mungo's. Sighing to herself, she let herself into Hunter's spacious office and plopped down on the nearest chair, leaving the door open.

As she glanced around the office, Hermione tried to compose her thoughts. She had so many questions for Hunter but didn't want to be insubordinate; he still was her superior. Questions kept popping into her mind as she looked at the artwork that hung on Hunter's walls. Hermione was so distracted that she almost didn't see it. There was a credenza against the wall on the right that displayed some pictures of his family, most of them of his daughters. There was an empty spot, though, on the end where a picture once was. Most likely it had been of him and his now ex-wife but one could now see the wall that was directly behind it. It was actually the corner of the office. Hermione leaned forward in her chair and saw what looked to be a handle

Hermione stood but paused. She wasn't sure when Hunter would return from the press conference and didn't want to be caught snooping but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Hermione peeked her head out into the hallway only to be almost hit in the head by a memo that landed on Hunter's assistant's desk. Hermione could see that it was from Hunter. He wasn't aware that his assistant had left for the day. Hermione peered down at it and read:

_Byrnes: Got hung up at the press conference. Cancel my lunch meeting; I'll be with the Minister for at least an hour._

Perfect, she thought as she went into the office closing the door behind her. Using her wand, she moved the credenza over so she could give the handle a try. It opened easily into a room that was no bigger than a cupboard. Hermione stepped in and whispered, "Lumos."

The room gave the appearance of a study or library. There was a small desk with a comfortable chair and a desk light that was giving off a soft glow. On the desk was a large book bound in leather that looked worn with age. Above the desk was a shelf that held three more similar books. Hermione held up her wand to look at the wall opposite of the desk. It contained a bulletin board that was covered with parchments. Each parchment contained what appeared to be a person's daily schedule; each schedule had a different set of initials.

Hermione went back to the book. It was a ledger of some sorts. There were rows containing initials and then columns with dates and Galleon amounts entered. Hermione's brow creased in confusion. She flipped to the last page of the book studying the last initials entered: P.H. Confusion turned to dread as she realized whose initials they were: Peter Hampton. As she read, Hermione recognized more initials: criminals who had been found not guilty or had pleaded to lesser chargers. The dread she was feeling quickly changed to revulsion. How could someone so dedicated to justice do something like this?

Hermione realized she had been in the secret room for far longer than she intended. She wondered how he could have left the door open but he must have been in a hurry to leave his office. She walked out and closed the door behind her, moving the credenza back into place. There was no way she would be able to sit and talk to Hunter now, she thought. She needed time to process all that had happened. Hermione also needed to talk to Harry and Ron. She wanted to investigate more but would need their help.

As she walked down the hallway towards her own office, Hermione almost didn't see Booth and O'Donohue heading towards the lifts.

"Hey Granger," Booth said. "Ready for that drink?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "You have no idea."


	42. Chapter 42: Snake in the Grass

**A/N: A reviewer a while back said it was time for some drama between Hermione and Ron. There is more of Harry too! Here is the start of it. Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 42: Snake in the Grass_

"So, what are we going to do?"

Ron's head snapped up from where he was holding it up with his hands. He looked over at Harry who was in a similar pose. Hermione had just finished telling them about the not guilty verdict in Hampton's trial. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. All of the hours of surveillance and all of the galleons spent on paying off informants had amounted to nothing.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ron.

Harry looked between them and suppressed a sigh. He had a feeling he was about to witness an epic row between the two of them.

Hermione stood up from where she had been seated on the oversized chair and came to stand in front of the couch where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"I mean, how are we going to go about nabbing Hunter," she said. "This is corruption on the highest level! He is responsible for letting a Death Eater who was going to assassinate Shacklebolt go free! I can't imagine he is the only one in on this! It's got to go much higher!"

As she spoke, Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fireplace reminding Ron of how she looked when they were planning to invade the Ministry to find the locket. He would have smiled if he wasn't so angry about the direction the conversation was headed.

Ron stood as well. "We aren't going to do anything Hermione," he said, using his hand to indicate the three of them. "Harry and I are going to investigate it."

Harry glanced up, his eyes going back and forth from one angry face to the other. Facing the Hungarian Horntail might be easier than facing Hermione when she was angry.

Hermione looked at Ron, her anger greater than she had known in some time. "What is that supposed to mean," she asked icily.

Ron drew himself up to meet her cold stare with an arrogant one of his own and said, "You're not an Auror Hermione. Harry and I are. This falls within our job description. It's too dangerous and you're already in too deep with Hunter. I don't care what you say, he has designs on you."

"So I just get to sit by and do nothing while you and Harry go out and do all the work," Hermione replied. "Sit back and let the two big, strong men protect me?"

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "Yup. That sounds 'bout right to me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron really knew how to make a situation go from bad to worse.

Hermione glanced between both Ron and Harry, trying not to let spill the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "I see," she said crisply and without another word, turned and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin's beard Ron," said Harry, "you need to learn more tact! Don't you know her by now? You win more flies with honey not vinegar!"

"What!" replied Ron with a puzzled expression. "What do flies have to do with it?"

"It's just a Muggle expression," Harry said. "Forget I said it. I mean you have to tread lightly with Hermione!"

Ron shook his head, "No. She's so thick. She needs to hear it this way. I'm right and deep down she knows it."

Harry replied, "I'm not so sure you're right. Why can't she help us? She's already on the inside! Who are we going to get to feed us information about Hunter?"

"I will not risk her safety Harry," came Ron responded vehemently. "I don't care what Hunter did during the war to rescue Muggles; there is something slimy about him."

Harry sighed and stood up. "I know what you mean. He seems too good to be true and now it appears he is. I just wish we could do something to spare Hermione."

"I know Hermione," said Ron, "She'll be angry tonight but tomorrow morning she'll come around and see it our way."

Harry laughed, "I hope you're right mate. Anyway, I'm beat. I'm going home. See you tomorrow; we'll start planning then."

Ron nodded, his eyes looking toward the bedroom door. "Alright. See you in the morning." He watched as Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw down Floo powder. When he was gone, Ron went into the bedroom. No Hermione. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and was just about to knock when it opened and she came out in her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Going to bed. We obviously have nothing left to talk about." She took the comforter off and slid beneath the sheets, fluffing up her pillow before lying down.

Ron eyed her curiously. This was not what he had expected. When he had walked into the room, he was mentally preparing himself for a fight. He glanced down at his watch and then back at Hermione. He was due to report to work in twenty minutes but didn't want to go if Hermione was angry with him.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

Hermione sat up and sighed, "I'm disappointed that you don't think I am capable of helping you and Harry."

Ron went over to where she was on the bed and sat down beside her. "It's not that I don't think you're capable," he began, "it's just that I don't want to put you in anymore danger. You might not believe it, but I think Hunter is very dodgy. He's like a snake hiding in the grass, lying there waiting for someone's innocent ankle to walk past it so he can bite it."

"I thought you didn't know Muggle expressions," Hermione said with a tired smile. "Anyway, it's over now. I need to go to bed to get up for work tomorrow and you need to get to work right now."

Ron didn't say anything as he watched her lie back down. He couldn't help but feel, though, that it was far from over.

* * *

"Can it really be this simple?" asked Ron as he threw down a bank statement on the table in front of him.

Harry shrugged and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I guess so. Hunter's ex-wife really took him for all he had. He tried to hide it by making small deposits but it looks like all those former Death Eaters all just bought him off. He needed the money to pay for his attorney and his alimony."

Ron shook his head in disgust. "What a jerk. You know, I heard the only reason why he was getting a divorce was because he was cheating on his wife with his secretary."

Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I heard that too but it hasn't been confirmed. I doubt it's true. I mean, c'mon on Ron, do you think Hermione would really work for him if that was the case?"

"She wouldn't have a choice," replied Ron. "After her promotion, she was assigned to work with Hunter. Hermione wouldn't have put her job in jeopardy by speaking up against him. I don't think she believed the rumors. You know how Hermione is, giving people the benefit of the doubt." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Anyway, I just think that there is more to this than a cheating husband and a bad divorce."

Harry sat forward and sighed. "So, what are we supposed to do about it? Neither of us is in the position to initiate our own investigation. Do you want to approach Delaney or should I approach Newman? They're our superiors; we are going to have to bring them into this."

Ron stood up and paced around the small conference room they were meeting in. "I know, I know," he replied, "but I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Harry looked at him incredulously and asked, "Why? I'm not about to get sacked mate, not with my wedding almost a month away!"

"What if they're involved some way?" Ron asked quietly. "I don't mean they were actually helping Hunter but what if they were looking the other way. What if they were getting part of the cut too? I just think the less people we involve, the better."

"Okay," said Harry, "if that's what you want then I still say we have to include Hermione in on this. We need her to help us if we're not going to be doing this on the up and up!"

Harry could barely finish his sentence before Ron was saying, "No Harry. Not an option."

Harry blew air out through his pursed lips. He was torn between feeling admiration for his friend and his obvious love for Hermione and frustration at his blind stubbornness. "Alright, alright," he replied. "I'm just not sure how you think we can go about this without any help!"

"I think I can get a couple of guys on my squad to help," Ron said.

"Help how?" asked Harry. "There are no Aurors assigned there; how are you planning on getting someone in the office?

Ron's forehead scrunched up as he replied, "I haven't worked that part out yet."

Harry could see several flaws in the plan and was just about to tell them to Ron when Delaney popped his head into the conference room they were sitting in.

"Weasley, get your stuff," he said. "You're shipping out tonight for Finland; we got a tip on a couple of Hampton's associates. You'll be briefed in two hours downstairs." Without another word, Delaney closed the door.

Ron swore and looked at his watch. It was close to six o'clock. He said, "Now what?"

"Well, looks like you need to go pack some jumpers mate," said Harry with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'll try to get the ball rolling here. I think the first thing we should do is talk to Kingsley."

Ron smacked his forehead with his hand. "Why didn't I think of that first!"

"If I know Hermione," began Harry, "she's probably already got an appointment with him in the morning."

"Arrggh," Ron groaned, "I better go home and get my bag. Promise me you won't do anything without me?"

Harry arched an eyebrow up at him. "I can't really promise that if we're going to talk to the minister. He might want us to do something immediately."

Sighing, Ron said, "Alright. Then promise me you won't let Hermione do anything dangerous."

Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon Ron, she's a grown—"

"Promise me Harry," Ron interrupted harshly, his blue eyes alternating between flashing in anger and flashing with concern.

Harry held up his hands and said, "Fine, fine. I promise."

Ron looked carefully at Harry for a moment before saying, "Ok. I'm going to head home to get my stuff. I have no idea when I'll be back—hopefully in time to take down Hunter."

Harry stood and held out his hand which Ron took in his own to shake. "Just you be careful too! I don't want to have to find another best man for my wedding!"

"Not a chance of that mate!" laughed Ron before heading out the door.

A short time later he was standing in the bedroom he shared with Hermione, throwing his clothes into the duffel bag he took with him on such trips. Hermione was leaning against the doorframe watching in horror as he shoved two pairs of boots on top of all of the clothes he had pushed into the bulging bag.

"Really Ron," she said, "It only takes an extra minute or two to fold everything. You'll have to use an ironing charm on everything you are bringing!"

"It doesn't make a difference," said Ron. "I'll probably be wearing the same clothes for three days. This is going to be a total waste of time."

Hermione looking at him, her brows scrunched up and asked, "How so?"

"Because these guys are going to expect we're going to follow them so they won't be doing anything remotely illegal, at least not in public. It's just protocol. We have to go because if they do plan something, we'll look stupid for not being there."

Ron zipped up his bag and turned to look at her. It was late but she was still dressed in her work clothes. She looked tired but Ron could sense a bit of a fight in her.

"So," he said, "what are you going to do?"

Hermione arched a brow at him and replied, "What do you mean Ron? I was told to do nothing."

"Like you would ever listen to anything I told you to do," Ron said, rolling his eyes and pulling his bag off the bed. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know you are just as capable as Harry and I but it's too dangerous for you to be involved."

"That's ridiculous and you know it," scoffed Hermione. "It's been 24 hours since I found that room. We need to act now! Before Hunter gets rid of all of the evidence inside of it!"

Ron went to move past her in the doorway. He looked down at her and tried to smooth the crinkle between her brows out with his index finger. "I've got Harry on it. It's taken care of."

Hermione pushed his finger away and moved out of the doorway and into their living room. "I'm glad you've got it all under control Ron," she said bitingly.

Ron sighed. He really didn't want to fight with her about this, not now, not before he was due to go out on an assignment. "There is one thing I think you should do," he said. "I think you need to tell Kingsley about this. You probably should have told him about it today."

"I did tell him today," Hermione said smugly. "It was a very brief meeting, though and I have the first appointment with him tomorrow morning to talk about it further." She looked at him, waiting for him to challenge her.

It took all of Ron's self-control not to rise to her bait. It was something that he and Harry had discussed after all. "Fine. Well done. Now no more."

Ron walked over to the fireplace and stepped in turning around to look at her. He felt a strong sense of foreboding and was tempted to go to work and tell them that he wasn't going and face the wrath of Delaney. He swallowed it down, though, reassuring himself that at least Harry would be around to keep an eye on her.

Hermione eyed Ron and could sense his hesitation. He really didn't have any faith in her, she thought. She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. She felt as if she had been hit by a Quaffle or at least what she thought it would feel like.

Ron took a step forward to go to her, to at the very minimum give her a kiss on her forehead but before he could so she stormed from the room, slamming closed the bedroom door. Ron shut his eyes and took a deep breath. She had never not said goodbye to him before he went off on an extended assignment. Some might be upset by that but Ron wasn't. He was angry.

* * *

There was total silence in the room. Harry was just about to ask Kingsley if everything was alright when the older man spoke.

"Needless to say, I am shocked," said Kingsley. "Hunter was one of your most fervent supporters during the war Harry! He worked so hard to keep it to himself, though. Only a very select few knew where his allegiances lie. I just can't believe it." Kingsley stood up and went over to a window that had a grand view of the Thames.

"I know it is difficult to believe sir," said Hermione. "I can't tell you how betrayed I feel. So much work went into trying to get those convictions."

"I just need to know one thing," Kingsley said. "Why are just coming to me now? This should have been brought to my attention as soon as it was discovered."

Harry and Hermione had the good grace to flush. A slow smile spread across Kingsley's face. "Ahh, I see," he said. "It seems like you three, I assume Ron knew about this as well, have forgotten that there is a Ministry at hand to help."

"No disrespect sir," said Hermione, "but we were so shocked and concerned that maybe this went beyond Hunter that we weren't sure what do at first and then—"

Kingsley held his hands up in front of him saying, "It's alright Hermione. The important thing is that you are here now. The question remains though as to what we should do."

Harry stood up and walked over to the window in Kingsley's office. It was a typical spring day in London: chilly, foggy, and rainy. "Well, we've had a bit of a disagreement over that sir."

Kingsley's brow furrowed as he asked, "What type of disagreement?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry and I feel that I should use my relationship with Hunter to learn more before he is arrested. Ron disagrees."

"And why is that?" asked Kingsley.

Hermione reddened slightly as she spoke. "Well, you see sir Ron thinks that Hunter has taken more than a professional interest in me. He is afraid that I might be in danger."

"He might be right," said Kingsley. He was quiet for a moment and then said, "You two obviously don't agree. What do you think should be done Harry?"

Harry turned from the window. "I think that with the right people monitoring, Hermione should be utilized in a surveillance initiative of Hunter by the Aurors. There is no way our office could plant someone in Hunter's office that would be able to establish a relationship with him in a sufficient amount of time. Hermione has the established relationship and has knowledge of his daily schedule and movements. It makes perfect sense."

Kingsley leaned forward on his desk, considering what Harry said. "I agree. I understand Ron's concern but if we are to learn what Hunter is up to then we must act fast. Am I correct in that you and Ron were going to bring Delaney in on this?"

Harry nodded. "That had been the plan but now they have been called away to follow up on Hampton's associates. I haven't been with Newman too long and haven't got a good read on him. What do you think—can we trust him on this?"

"Without a doubt," said Kingsley. "He's a good man. Let me go speak to my assistant so I can clear the rest of my schedule for the morning. I'll have Newman called up here and we can begin to plan. Excuse me for a moment."

Hermione and Harry watched as Kingsley closed the door behind him. Harry took a moment to study Hermione. She looked relieved but concerned at the same time.

"Sure you want to do this?"

Hermione turned and replied, "Of course. We worked too hard to let Hunter get away with this! I have no doubt that you and Newman will do everything in your power to keep me safe."

Harry shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Are you sure you want to do this after Ron specifically warned you not to?"

"It's not his decision," she replied. "I can appreciate he doesn't want me to get hurt but he has no say in what I choose to do." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest looking at Harry pointedly as if challenging him to disagree with her.

"Ok," said Harry walking toward the door. "As long as you truly believe that." He left the office before Hermione could respond.

Hermione stared at the closed door. The problem was she wasn't sure if she did truly believe it.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the direction I am taking with the story. I apologize for those who follow my other story, "The Other Side of Life"; I usually alternate posting chapters which would make "The Other Side of Life" next but I wanted to continue with this storyline. **

_Chapter 43: Ensnared_

It was their sixth year. No, scratch that. Their fifth year. A cold evening with a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was right before Christmas, Ron's most favorite time of year. He had been enjoying a game of wizards chess with Harry while Hermione was curled up with Crookshanks on her lap, reading "A History of Magic" for the hundredth time. He and Harry had been so engrossed in their game that Ron almost didn't see Hermione shudder.

"What's wrong," he asked. "You can't be cold; that fire is blazing!"

Hermione shook her head but Ron didn't miss the look of concern that flashed in her eyes. "Nothing," she said. "Someone just walked over my grave, that's all."

Ron turned completely around, almost upsetting the chess board, and exclaimed, "What?!"

This time Harry chuckled and said, "Relax Ron. It's just a Muggle expression."

Ron flushed slightly before responding, "Oh. Well, what a stupid expression. As if you knew someone was actually walking over your grave!"

Hermione laughed and said. "It means that you have a bad feeling or something. I'm sure it's nothing though. I am a little cold after all."

Ron couldn't think but help how right she had been; it had only been a few short hours later when his father had been attacked at the Ministry. And now here he was, sitting in a small café in Helsinki on his break, drinking a cup of coffee in the hopes of warming up before having to head back out for his surveillance shift when he felt someone walk over his grave.

Ron stood up and threw his empty cup out before heading back to the plumbing van that they were using as cover. They had been up in this frozen country, despite it being well into May, for close to a week now and had learned nothing about Hampton's crew that they already didn't know except that they ordered a ridiculous amount of curry take out.

The back door to the van opened and Ron hopped in. The van looked Muggle on the outside but on the inside resembled a high-tech surveillance office. The walls of the van on the inside were windows giving the occupants a 360 view of everything around them. Delaney had parked the van in an inconspicuous alley while Ron had gone to get coffee for everyone which he now distributed to the occupants.

"Miss anything?" he asked. He looked around at the other members of his squad. They all looked vaguely uncomfortable. "What?"

"We're heading back to the motel. You've got to get back to London," said Delaney as he started the van and pulled out of the alley.

"_I've_ got to get back to London?" repeated Ron. "Whatever for?"

Delaney turned around to look at Ron. He noticed how grim his superior's face was and felt his stomach drop to the floor. "There's been a problem. It's Hermione."

* * *

_Five Days Earlier_

Hermione tried to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It would do no good to appear nervous at work when she was supposed to be pretending everything was fine. She took a final look at her appearance in the mirror, tucking behind an errant curl that had strayed from her clip. Her eye caught Ron's broomstick in the corner and she felt her stomach lurch. She had behaved horribly last night when he left. The moment he had gone, Hermione felt instant regret over not saying goodbye. She was just too angry, though. She was a grown woman and he should know her well enough by now to know that she would never just sit by and watch as others did what she was capable of doing.

Shaking her head slightly to rid it of doubt, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and within seconds was exiting into the Atrium of the Ministry. As she stepped into a lift that would bring her to her office, again Hermione tried to calm her nerves. It would look out of character to act nervous around Hunter. He would sense it, she thought, and know that something was up.

To her great relief, Hunter was going to be late according to the note that was on Hermione's desk. She contemplated trying to pop back into his office to see the secret room again but quickly dismissed it; Hunter's assistant would be sitting outside the whole time. Trying to get back into that room would have to wait. At the previous day's meeting with Kingsley, it had been decided that the only thing Hermione was to do was observe Hunter's behavior and take note of who he spoke to and where he went. Harry and his team would pick up with surveillance of Hunter when he was not at work.

Deciding that the only way to focus was through work, Hermione put thoughts of Hunter aside and started to examine her cases. She had a few that would be heard before the Wizangamot within the week and there were several witnesses she would need to interview before then. With the help of her assistant Miriam, the better half of the morning was spent scheduling appointments. Booth also appeared and she worked with him to create questions for each of the witnesses. It was almost lunchtime and Hermione was so engrossed with her work that she almost didn't see Hunter arrive. He usually stopped by her desk first but instead had headed straight into his office where he closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood and walked over to where his assistant was busy at work.

"Does he have a free minute?" Hermione asked. "I know he only just got in."

"Of course Ms. Granger," he replied. "You can go right in."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, congratulations by the way. I heard your wife had a baby boy!"

The assistant smiled wider. "Thank you, yes. We named him Michael Junior."

"That's lovely," said Hermione. "Good luck!" Not waiting for a response, Hermione knocked lightly on Hunter's door before pushing it open slightly.

Hunter was shuffling papers on his desk and looked up as the door opened. The scowl that was on his face was quickly replaced with a smile as he saw that it was Hermione entering. "Good morning," he said. "Or I should say good afternoon."

"Almost," she replied. "Everything alright? You're in a little late today."

Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I wish I could say yes. I mean, naturally everything with this case against Hampton is just a nightmare and on top of it my ex is—well, you don't need to hear about that. Anyway, I'm due up at the Minister's office in fifteen minutes to discuss what to do next about Hampton."

Hermione sat in one of the armchairs in front of his desk and asked, "What is next with Hampton?" She hoped she sounded nonchalant. She knew that Kingsley had only called up Hunter to mislead him. He was going to tell Brett that they should do nothing at the moment. Kingsley was hoping to catch Hunter off guard and trick him into a sense of complacency.

Hunter plopped himself down in his chair as well. "I'm not sure. I heard that a team of Aurors was sent up to Finland to follow some of his associates. Hampton himself is still here in London but lying low at the moment. I'm not sure what we can do except wait for _him_ to do something."

"Hmm," said Hermione. "Well, I'm sure our caseload is busy enough without pursuing Hampton."

Hunter laughed, "You're right about that. We should probably start discussing how we are going to handle the Lewis case. Any ideas?"

Thomas Lewis was the owner of several restaurants throughout the city that catered exclusively to the wizarding world. Last month he had been arrested due to his violation of laws concerning house elves. Hermione herself had helped in the writing of the laws that gave more rights to the house elves. They were enacted shortly after the war and mostly pertained to how the small creatures were treated by their owners.

"I have several of Lewis' employees who are more than willing to step forward and testify against him," said Hermione. "Miriam and I spent most of the morning setting up interviews with them. Booth helped too."

Hunter nodded his approval and Hermione started to rise out of her seat to leave the office. "Hermione," he said, "before you go, I have to ask you something."

Hermione felt her heartbeat increase by a few hundred beats and tried to remain calm as she lowered herself back into her chair. "Yes?"

"Weasley is part of the crew that was sent up to Finland, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not sure where Hunter was going with this. "Yes. He left late last night."

Hunter sat back in his chair and templed his fingers in front of him. "Please don't misconstrue this in any way," he began, "but I have an invitation to the Wizarding Legal Council's annual dinner and wanted to know if you would like to be my guest? It's in a few days. I think it would be a great opportunity for you to get your face out there and meet some bigwigs in the private sector."

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. This was exactly the kind of break she needed to get closer to Hunter but she was not comfortable at all with the idea of attending a function like this with him. Ron would be beyond furious when he found out. Hopefully though, she thought, he would only find out after they had gotten Hampton back into custody.

Pasting a smile on her face that was anything but genuine, Hermione replied, "That sounds great. It won't be a problem at all. Thank you for the invite!"

* * *

"This is wrong Harry and you know it!"

Ginny was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place in Ron and Hermione's flat. They were waiting for Hermione to emerge from her bedroom so that Harry could put some recording device on her that would record everything that was said between her and Hunter.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not disagreeing with you Ginny but you know how Hermione is once she gets something in her head. It doesn't matter that Ron doesn't want her to intervene; she's going to do what she damn well pleases."

Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder and plopped down on the couch. "I still think you could have done a better job talking her out of it. You just don't want to because it could mean losing against a genuine bad guy."

Harry sighed and sat down on the coffee table across from Ginny, grabbing her hands in his. "I don't know what I can say to you to make this better. I know Ron is going to go ballistic when he returns but hopefully we will have gotten Hampton in custody and he won't have time to reflect on it. You have to understand the position that they both put me in—I'm in the middle! It's hard to choose between the two of them!"

Ginny laughed and leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the forehead. "I know. I just don't like the idea of going behind Ron's back."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she took in Hermione's appearance: she was wearing a black dress and had opted to wear her hair down instead of up. She looked perfect except for the fact that she was as white as a sheet.

"Are you sure you're really up for this Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You look wonderful but you're awfully pale. Do you think you'll be able to keep up with the charade?"

"Definitely," responded Hermione with a confidence she didn't feel. She was absolutely terrified at the prospect of spending the whole evening with Hunter but tried to reassure herself with the fact that they were going to be in a very public place the whole time. "This is an opportunity we can't pass up, right Harry?"

Harry grimaced and replied, "Yes, it is. Now take this. It looks like an ordinary brooch but it has been charmed to record any conversations that you have tonight." He held out the small piece of jewelry that was shaped like a flower. Hermione pinned it tightly to her dress before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

"So," she began, "let's go over the plan one more time."

"Okay," said Harry. "So, you will meet Hunter at the banquet hall at seven o'clock. I'll be outside in one of the Auror vans monitoring what goes on. If we think at anytime you are in danger, my team and I will be in there in a flash."

Hermione blew air out through her lips and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

The night had been progressing quite normally, unfortunately, thought Hermione. It had actually been quite beneficial for her to attend. She had the opportunity to meet with the partners of the most prestigious wizarding law firms in the city. Hermione wasn't sure if she would ever want to leave the Ministry but it was still a smart career move to make contacts in the private sector.

She looked over to Hunter. He was busy chatting next to an older man on his other side. He had made sure that Hermione had met all of the right people and that they were seated at a "good" table. Being with him tonight only made Hermione more confused as to what his motives were. He seemed so genuine. As they had moved through the crowd during the cocktail hour, he praised the Ministry and all of the work they do, putting down any criticisms that were brought up. Hermione still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he had taken bribes in exchange for letting Hampton go.

It took Hermione just a second to realize that Brett had been talking to her. "Excuse me, what was that?"

Hunter flashed his terrific bright smile and laughed. "I just asked if you'd like to leave. I don't know about you, but I don't think my stomach can handled another course of this horrible catering food. Not after that last dish that they tried to pass for sole meuniere."

Hermione could almost hear Harry sit straight up in his van. "I'm not sure," she said. "Wouldn't it look bad if we left?" This was the break they had been waiting for; the past five days had yielded next to nothing. Hermione had only had one opportunity to check to see if Hunter had taken down his secret room and she had failed miserably—Hunter had walked in just seconds after Hermione had shut the door to the room which had conveniently been cleared of all incriminating evidence.

"Not at all," replied Hunter. "We've talked to everyone worth talking to. Besides, I know a terrific Muggle pub not too far from here that makes the best fish and chips in the city. What do you say?"

What do I say, thought Hermione. I say the man, yes man, not boy, that I love will kill me when he returns for doing this. I say the man, yes man, not boy, that I love as a brother will kill me for _not_ doing this. I say that I need to swallow my fear and do what I think is right. Hermione stood and said, "Lead the way counselor."

"Brilliant," said Hunter.

A short while later, Hermione found herself sitting at a high table in noisy pub eating what was probably the greasiest but most delicious fish and chips she had ever had. "So," said Hermione, "how did you ever come across this place?"

Hunter took a moment to wipe his mouth with a napkin before replying, "I came here often with my ex-wife. She went to university in the city and this place was a favorite haunt of her and her gal pals."

Hermione laughed for at the same moment that Hunter had finished his sentence a chorus of girls' laughter had erupted from the back of the pub. "It does seem to be popular with the university set," replied Hermione with a smile.

Hunter nodded and took a sip from the pint glass in front of him. "So," he began, "tell me how long you and Weasley have been you and Weasley. Since Hogwarts?"

Hermione almost spit out the chip she had bit into. This was the last topic she thought she would be discussing. Trying to recover from her surprise, Hermione replied, "No, actually. That's what most people assume. We were friends at school but never more than that." Hermione paused for a moment and thought about Ron, saying a quick prayer that he was safe. She smiled as a thousand moments from Hogwarts flashed through her mind. "We became a 'we' after the battle and have been ever since."

Hunter nodded, his eyebrows going up in surprise. "Interesting. Watching you two one would think you'd been a couple forever."

Hermione squirmed slightly in her seat. She wasn't sure if she like the direction the conversation was taking. "Yes, well, we've had quite a history."

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," he said, "it's just refreshing to see a couple like the two of you. It's so different from what I had or rather what I didn't have with my ex-wife."

Hermione looked down at the remains of her dinner and replied, "I'm sorry to hear that." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You have two beautiful daughters; there must have been something there."

Hunter laughed harshly, "There was initially. She's a Muggle you know. At first I think she was fascinated by our way of life. It truly was magical to her." Brett stopped for a moment and stared past Hermione, lost in his memories. "Reality started to set in soon after we were married—she was different and not suited for our world. I think she wanted to be, she tried to be but it wasn't enough. Then the girls came along and we thought they would make things better. As beautiful as they are, though, they're just another stark reminder as to how different Bess is. You see, the girls were just seven and they've started to show signs of magical ability."

Hermione smiled. "How wonderful for them to have a Muggle mother and a Wizard father; hopefully they will get to experience everything that both of our worlds have to offer."

Brett nodded, shaking himself out of his reverie and took a sip from his pint. "A world made better by you, Weasley and Potter I might add."

Hermione flushed. "Yes, well, that was four years ago now. And we weren't the only ones fighting."

"No," said Brett, "but you were among the youngest. And look at you now—on your way to a brilliant career and beautiful to boot. The world is yours for the offering Hermione."

Hermione looked at Brett sharply and realized that he had far more to drink that she had realized. "Too bad about Hampton, though," she said. "That win could have meant a lot for both of us."

Had she imagined it or did she a shadow cross over Hunter's handsome features. "You can't win them all," he muttered, finishing off his pint and then signaling to the waiter for another one. After his beer had been brought, he continued. "What exactly do you see in Weasley?"

Hermione sucked in a breath. "I'm not sure if that is any of your business."

Brett smiled. "I only ask because I think you can do much better."

Hermione could only imagine what Harry was doing in the van at this point. Most likely considering coming in to pull her out of the pub. "Then you really don't know Ron well at all," replied Hermione coolly.

"I think you're a smart young woman Hermione," Brett said. "You know what you want out of this life, out of your career. Is Weasley really going to be able to offer you everything you desire?"

"What are you suggesting Brett?" Hermione asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her; the girls in the back were shrieking as another of their favorite songs started playing.

Brett leaned forward, so close that Hermione could smell the ale on his breath mixing with the firewhiskey he must have drank at the banquet hall. "I think you know what I'm suggesting Hermione. Imagine it—we could be unstoppable as couple. You have such passion for truth and justice; a passion I'm sure that extends into other aspects of your life."

Hermione gasped in outrage but it only made Hunter smile broadly. "I think you've had too much to drink. The best thing for both of us right now is to leave and go home—our own homes. I'm willing to forget this night has ever happened." Hermione stood, grabbing her purse and. When she went to move past Hunter, however, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him roughly. Hermione could see his other hand gripping his wand under the table.

"That's not an option Hermione," he said. There was a maniac gleam to his eyes that Hermione hadn't seen earlier. "You see, I know."

Hermione thought her heart would stop beating. "You know what?" she whispered.

Hunter laughed. "Don't insult my intelligence Hermione. I know you found my secret office. I know you know everything there is to know about me. The messy divorce, the ridiculous alimony, my financial state. This is your opportunity to walk away from what you know. Walk away with me."

Hermione leveled her haughtiest glare at him and asked. "And if I don't 'walk away with you'? What then?"

Brett's eyes narrowed and his expression went from amused to menacing. "Think about the company I've been keeping Hermione—I think you can figure that one out for yourself."

Hermione glanced at the pub entrance, waiting for Harry to burst in. "They're not coming," said Brett. "I removed the charm from that brooch the moment I discovered what it truly was." He stood up and through some Muggle money on the table. "Let's go. If you make any type of a scene, it will only take me a moment to contact an associate of mine in Finland. Weasley is not as a safe as you think he is."

Hermione glanced around the crowded pub. No one was paying any attention to them. There was nothing she could do. If she tried to run for it, Hunter would have her stunned before she even got to the door. He would be able to say she had passed out from drink and no one would give it a second thought.

Hunter watched Hermione carefully. "So transparent my dear. That's something we're going to have to work on."

Within seconds they were standing in the alley besides the pub and before Hermione could utter a scream, they had Disapparated.

**Don't worry—I won't leave you hanging for long. I'm almost done with the next chapter. I originally was going to keep it as one but it was getting too lengthy.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for all those great reviews of the last chapter. I hope this meets everyone's expectations!**

_Chapter 44: Scar Tissue_

Harry heard Ron before he actually saw him. The surveillance van was still parked outside of the banquet hall. The event was still going on but Harry had not heard any word from Hermione's brooch for thirty minutes at least. One of the other members of his team had gone into the hall to check on her but came out quickly, sharing the news that Hermione and Hunter were nowhere to be found. The only thing that Harry couldn't work out was how Ron came to be here.

Harry turned just in time to see Ron coming toward him, waving a letter in one hand and his wand in another. Before he had time to react, Harry felt himself pinned against the van not by some magical spell but from the sheer force of Ron's arm.

"I thought I made myself clear Harry, I really did," said Ron through gritted teeth. "She was not to interfere in this."

Several of Harry's team members had withdrawn their wands and were leveling them at Ron. Harry glanced at them and shook his head slightly, imploring them to put them down. They backed off slightly but did not lower the wands. "You know Hermione," said Harry. "There's no stopping her. What was I to do? I'm not her father; I can't tell her what she can and can't do. I thought by including her I would better be able to keep her safe rather than her going off and doing whatever she wanted to."

Ron's nostrils were flaring in anger but he relented and let go of Harry. "How did you know?" asked Harry as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Ron threw the letter at Harry and watched as he read it. "It's rubbish. It looks like Hermione's writing but I know she did not write that. It was waiting for me back at my hotel room in Finland but we got news about what was going on here before I was able to receive it. So, what I want to know is what the hell has happened?"

Harry looked up at Ron and mustered all the courage he had. He quickly informed him of the events of the past few days right up to the point where Hermione and Hunter had disappeared. "We're not sure where he could have taken her but he must have taken her by force. He must have known we were out here because he didn't leave through the front exit and Hermione's listening device stopped working."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Have you sent someone over to his flat?"

Harry nodded. "No one there. We've also sent a few out to his house in Surrey but no one is there either."

"He wouldn't go too far," said Ron. "He's going to want to give the appearance that everything is normal. He might hold Hermione hostage for a few days before trying to get away with her." Ron said a prayer that Hunter really did want to get away with her. His mind couldn't wrap itself around any other outcome.

"But where?" asked Harry. "His wife is staying with her parents here in the city with the two girls. He wouldn't go there, her parents are Muggles."

Ron ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the sky. It was a cool night with just a hint of summer coming around the corner. He could make out several constellations but the haze from the lights of the city made it difficult to see many of the stars. As much as he loved living in the flat with Hermione, he really was a country boy at heart. He had spent many nights as a child in the tree house at the Burrow staring up at the sky. Everything seemed clearer and cleaner in the countryside.

"Yorkshire," said Ron. "He's taken her up to Yorkshire. Remember when we were going through his finances? His wife's family home is in Yorkshire. It's close enough to Disapparate to but far enough from any prying eyes of the Ministry. Most people would assume his in-laws are there; we only know they're in the city because you sent someone to check on them."

"Okay," said Harry, "Let me send a few of my—"

"No," said Ron sharply. "We're going now; let me get word to Delaney. I made the whole team come back."

Harry watched as Ron produced his Patronus; he admired the fact that Ron was able to muster one up considering how much stress he must be feeling. Guilt instantly surged through Harry's whole being.

"Ron," he began, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen this way."

Ron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know," he said. "This is my fault Harry, not yours."

Harry thought a feather could have knocked him over. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear from Ron. Yelling, cursing, that was what Harry was expecting. Resignation and responsibility was not.

"No," said Harry firmly, "I should have been more insistent with Hermione. I should have made her see reason."

"Hah," laughed Ron, "I would've like to see you try." Ron shook his head slowly. "No, Harry. It was wrong for both Hermione and I to involve you like this."

Harry knew Ron was speaking of something bigger than just capturing Hunter. Whatever the issue was between them, though, was something that would have to wait until Hermione was back safe and sound.

After some short discussion, it was decided that both Ron and Harry's teams would make their way to Yorkshire, more specifically to Sheffield. They had learned that Hunter's wife was a descendant of a Muggle who had improved the industry of steel-making which Sheffield had been known for. The family's estate lie just outside the town limits. It was here that the Aurors were convened. They were about half a mile away from the manor, close enough for it to be within their sites but not too close as to be seen.

"It most certainly looks like someone is in there," said Harry. "You can see lights on in the bottom half of the house." He passed over a pair of binoculars to Ron. They were similar to Muggle one's except they were enchanted to focus in even closer as well as being able to look through most walls. "No sign of Hunter or Hermione though."

Ron was peering through the binoculars, his eyes scanning each of the rooms. He was just about to pass them back to Harry when a movement in a second story window caught his eyes. He tapped a button on the top of the eyepieces to zoom in even further. What he saw infuriated him.

"I'm going in," said Ron, passing the binoculars over to Delaney.

"No," exclaimed Harry, "we need to plan something. You just can't bust in there and take him down by yourself!"

Ron looked over to Harry and sighed. "Listen, this is a Tudor style manor house. I'm almost positive that there is a secret door located somewhere on the exterior wall. During the time it was built, families that remained Catholic would often hide their family priests within their homes. They had secret closets built on the inside of the houses but they also had secret passages from those closets leading out of the house in case the priest needed to make a quick getaway. All we have to do is find the entrance and sneak our way in!"

"How do you even know all of that?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Are you kidding," said Ron. "My Muggle loving father, that's how. We spent one summer vacation touring Tudor homes. I paid attention."

Delaney, who had been standing a short distance away surveying the house with the binoculars, turned and said, "He's right. I can see the exterior door. It's on the west wing of the house."

Ron turned his attention back towards the manor. "Perfect. That's the wing where Hermione is being held in."

"Alright," said Delaney. "This is what we're going to do…"

* * *

Hermione was trying to keep calm but her mind was racing. She had been in dangerous situations before. _Yes_, said the voice in her head, _but never alone—always with Ron and Harry_. Where was Harry, she thought. Something must have happened; there was no way Hunter would have been able to get out of that pub with her if Harry and his team were still conducting their surveillance.

Hermione tried to focus on her surroundings. They had Disapparated into what seemed to be a large manor house but the location of said house was lost on her. She must be on the second story though since she was in a bedroom. Under different conditions she would've had greater appreciation for the room—it was beautiful. There was a large canopy bed with a silk thread spread in shades of blue and ivory. The chair she was sitting on was embroidered with fabric of the same color and was facing a roaring fire, its twin directly across from her. Black and white photographs of the River Don hung from the walls. Hermione's brow creased; the prints were Muggle—there was no movement coming from them. She went to stand up but only felt increasing pressure on her chest. While there was no physical restraints holding her back, Hunter must have charmed the chair to hold her in place.

The door opened and Hunter himself came in. "Sorry I had to do that," he said, "but I can't take the chance that you'll behave."

Hermione looked up at him. He was still wearing his formal robes although his tie was slightly askew. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Is it really just money?"

Hunter looked at her in surprise. "Just money? Look around you Hermione. I married into this! I've grown used to a life of luxury that I'm not willing to give up just because of a fling I had with a secretary. I grew up with nothing; I'm not going back to that life." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I thought you might have worked this out with Potter and Weasley; I know they've been investigating me. I'm surprised they didn't share what they discovered with you."

Hermione flushed slightly and Hunter grinned. "Aaah" he said. "Trouble in paradise I see? I could have guessed that. In fact, I did and used it to my advantage."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

With a flourish of his wand, Hunter produced a parchment and floated it towards Hermione so she could read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_This day has been coming for a long time. If we both are honest, we can admit it was inevitable. I can no longer continue with this charade. I think it is best if I move out while you are away. We have been through so much together but it is not enough to __**stay**__ together. You will always hold a special place in my heart and I hope that as time goes by we will be able to remain friends._

_Hermione_

"How did you do this," whispered Hermione. "It looks exactly like my handwriting."

"That part was easy," shrugged Hunter. "I have enough paperwork on my desk written by you. It's only a matter of charming a quill to copy your style of writing. The content of the letter was harder but it seems it hit its mark."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "You actually think that Ron will believe this letter?"

Hunter faltered for a moment but then shook his head and laughed. "You almost had me there; you're trying to make me doubt myself. Yes, I think he bought it. His jealousy over you has been rumored about the Ministry. I'm positive he is sitting in a van in Finland, nursing a broken heart."

Hermione laughed choosing to ignore his last statement. "What exactly is your end game here Hunter? Do you honestly think I'm going to run away with you and go along with this plan? For someone so smart you really can be really stupid."

Hunter's face darkened. "I might just watch what you say to me Hermione. It's awfully desolate out here in the country—accidents happen all of the time."

Hermione swallowed hard, fighting the fear that was rising up like bile in her throat. "You wouldn't dare," she said.

Hunter's eyebrows raised but before he could say anything Hermione continued. "I would be more concerned about your own safety Brett. To use your own words from earlier, I know the crowd you've been running with. Now that you've done your deed for them, how long before they realize that you know far too much and that they don't need you anymore?"

A true look of fear passed over Hunter's face before he laughed nervously and replied, "We'll be long gone by the time they do. Or at least I will. It's a funny thing these old houses. Sometimes there's a small gas leak that no one is aware of until it is too late and BOOM! The whole house goes up in flames!" With a hysterical cackle, Hunter left the room.

The tears that Hermione fought to hold back while Hunter was standing before her now fell freely down her face. She looked desperately around the room for a possible escape. The bedroom opened up onto a balcony but unless she could free herself from her chair, she was hopelessly trapped. Hunter had taken her wand from her when they had left the pub. Her only chance lay with Harry; by this point he must know that she is no longer in the banquet hall. She could only pray that he could work out where she was being held before it was too late.

She couldn't help but think of Ron and the last time she saw him. How could she have been so foolish as to have gotten involved in this whole business? Ron was right—she wasn't an Auror and this is not what she had been trained for. And now, she would never have the chance to tell him. A fresh wave of tears came over her but Hermione fought them back. She wasn't going to give up; there had to be some way out of this situation. Although a force was keeping her restrained in the chair, she could still move the chair around the room. Maybe if she could get to the window she could possibly try and signal someone.

Hermione had managed to move the chair about five feet towards the French doors when she heard movement coming from the corner of the room. She turned her head as far as she could to see what looked like a door opening and a familiar head of red hair emerging.

"Ron!" she exclaimed.

Ron stood and dusted himself off. He quickly crossed the room to where Hermione had managed to move. "You've really done it this time," he said. "Let's get you out of the chair so we can get out of here, shall we?"

Hermione watched as he flourished his wand and muttered a spell. The pressure that she had become used to feeling was suddenly lifted and she was able to stand up. She looked at him incredibly.

"Simple spell," Ron said. "We were taught about them in the academy—nothing we would have learned in Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her feet. Ron took in her disheveled appearance. She was wearing the same dress from the banquet but her hair had come undone from its up do and he could clearly see where her tears had tracked down her face. He quickly crossed the room and took her in his arms in a bone-crushing embrace. He had never known such a feeling of relief but knew it was only temporary—they still had to get out of the house.

"Ron," began Hermione looking up at him, "I—"

Ron interrupted her with a quick kiss. "We don't have time now. We have to get out of here quickly. Before I came in, we were able to see that Hunter was in the furnace room doing something with the boiler. He's desperate now."

"Well played Weasley," drawled Hunter. He had slipped back into the room unnoticed and was now aiming his wand at both Hermione and Ron. "You had to go to the Auror academy to figure that out? Pretty sad if you ask me."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he moved Hermione behind him. "It's over Hunter. The house is surrounded; we know what you're planning. Just make it easy on yourself and give up."

Hunter laughed. "Give up? Give up so I can spend the rest of my years in Azkaban amongst the criminals I helped put there? Not bloody likely. No, instead of one body in this house, the Muggle authorities will find two. Maybe two squatters."

"Think about your daughters," Hermione said quickly. "Is this how you want them to remember you—a traitor to the world that they're about to join? You should turn yourself in and come clean. Have some pride in who you once were!

"I am thinking about my daughters," replied Hunter. "This has been about them from the beginning. Bess has been working hard to make sure she retains sole custody, that I'm not fit to take care of them, that my salary isn't enough to support them—of course it's not! I work for the government but I wasn't about to let that prevent me from seeing my girls."

Ron and Hermione could see that Hunter had worked himself into a hysterical state. He was pacing, his wand barely trained on them. Ron kept glancing at the French doors—Delaney and his team were supposed to follow Ron in by way of the balcony but they might still be outside assessing the danger to himself and Hermione if they were to burst in. Ron wondered if someone was at least close enough to stun Hunter but the doors were too far from his line of vision. It was then that Ron saw the reflection of glass on glass. He looked closer and almost smiled: it was Harry's glasses reflecting on the doors.

Ron didn't want to take the chance in saying something to Hermione and having Hunter hear him. Instead, he backed her slowly towards the corner of the room where the secret entrance was. If Aurors were going to be coming in, they needed to get as far away from Hunter as possible.

Hunter noticed Ron moving backward. "What are you doing" he asked in a panicked voice. "Why are you moving backwards? What's going on?"

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything, Harry burst in through the balcony doors and used his wand to stun Hunter. He keeled over face forward from the force of Harry's spell.

"Brilliant," said Ron. "I was wondering when you guys were going to make your move!"

Harry smiled. "Hard to make a move when he's moving around like a monkey! Listen, I'd love to stand here and chit-chat with you to but we need to get out of here now! Delaney is pretty positive that Hunter set the boiler to blow. Let's not take any chances. Ron, grab his other arm—let's move out!"

A few short minutes later, the three of them were making their way across the expansive lawn away from the manor house when the house exploded illuminating the night sky. Harry and Ron dropped Hunter, who was still stunned, and turned around to see fire shooting from the windows.

"We're sure no one else was inside, right?" asked Ron. "No servants?"

Harry nodded, "Free and clear. Was just you guys. It's a shame though; it was a lovely house."

Ron snorted, "Yeah. I guess this will really seal the deal with the divorce."

Hermione was hanging back, staring at Hunter who was crumpled on the ground. "I still can't believe it was all for money."

Ron looked at her curiously. "What were you hoping for?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "This might sound weird, but I thought if he was at least doing it for some cause, you know like maybe he was a Death Eater all along or something, I could almost understand why he did what he did. But he acted out of self-interest and greed."

Harry replied, "That's why most crimes are committed though Hermione."

"I know, I know," she said. "It's just that Hunter was so much like us. I mean during his time at Hogwarts and immediately after. He just seemed like such a good person, fighting for the right causes, concerned for others not just himself."

Harry walked over to where Hermione stood staring down at the immobile Hunter. She looked a wreck; hair undone, dirt smudge on her face and dress. He gently touched her shoulder and said, "He was like us except he lost something somewhere along the way."

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and asked, "What?"

Before Harry could reply, Ron turned from where he had been standing watching the burning building. He could see Delaney and the rest of his team making their way across part of the lawn in their direction.

"His honor," was his simple reply.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time Ron and Hermione finally made their way back to their flat. After bringing Hunter in to the Ministry, both of them along with Harry were detained in order to make official statements as to the events of the night as well as the events leading up to the arrest of Brett Hunter. Kingsley was pleased by what had happened but was going to make every effort to keep it out of the papers. The Ministry was still in a fragile state and an incident like this could set back people's faith,' he had told them. Hermione wasn't sure if she agreed. She thought that Hunter should be made an example of so that the public would know that such actions would not be tolerated, even if they were committed by someone so high up in the government food chain like Hunter was.

Ron walked ahead of Hermione into their bedroom and dropped his overnight bag on the floor. He sat down on his side of the bed and began to take off the heavy work boots that he had been wearing when he was first called off of the assignment in Finland. He let them fall on either side of him as he fell back against the thick comforter. He could sense that Hermione was standing in the doorway. They had barely said two words to each other at the Ministry. All he really wanted to do was sleep but he knew that if things weren't put right between them now, sleep would never come.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly. "Was it because I specifically told you not do it, told you not to get involved?"

Hermione, who had slumped down into a club chair, straightened up. "I did it because I thought I could handle it. I didn't want to sit on the sidelines and watch you and Harry take all the risks and put yourselves in danger!"

"Don't you get it Hermione—that's our job! We're _supposed_ to take the risks and our job is often dangerous!"

Hermione stood up and huffed. "Well, that may be so Ron but I am more than capable of-"

She was interrupted by the harsh sound of his laughter. "Capable?" he repeated. "If what happened tonight is an example of how you're 'capable' then I wouldn't quit your job at the ministry just yet."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "That's just mean Ron. I had the situation under control."

Ron's eyebrows shot up as he stood up. "Really? Being kidnapped, brought to an estate in the countryside, tied up and then almost blown up is 'under control'? I'd hate to see what your definition of out-of-hand would be."

Hermione had the good grace to flush as she replied, "I really wasn't in any true danger."

Ron's face darkened with anger. "Well then let me tell you what type of danger you were in. When we were meeting with Kingsley, Delaney pulled me aside. A few members of my team were left up in Finland and they got into the apartment we had been observing. Do you know what they found? Orders to kill Hunter and anyone with him. Do you know when that was going to happen? Tonight at that bloody manor house. That fool was stupid enough to tell Hampton and his cronies what he was planning for you and they were going to use his distraction to their advantage. They didn't need him anymore and killing you would've been a bonus. One less Ministry employee left to pursue them."

Hermione turned a ghastly shade of white and sank back down into the chair. "Oh," was the only word she was able to manage.

Ron, on the other hand, had a whole lot to say. "Yeah, 'oh.' You know Hermione, I don't know where you get off. What makes you think you can do my job too? I would never come into your office and start instructing you on how to handle a case or how to interview a witness. What gives you the right to tell me what I should do?"

Hermione looked up at his angry face and could feel tears start to burn her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way Ron! I just thought that since I work with, or worked with, Hunter I would be able to help."

Ron turned away from her and went to stand by the window. The neighborhood was just stirring and soon the sidewalk would be filled with people making their way to work. "I'm willing to concede that maybe, just maybe, I was wrong on that account. Maybe letting you spy on him a little bit at work was a good idea but going to that banquet with him was not and I could throttle Harry for allowing it if he hadn't already apologized to me a million times."

"Is that what you're expecting from me then," said Hermione, "Am I to apologize a million times?" She couldn't help but say it sarcastically.

Ron looked at her. "Yes," he said, "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Hermione scowled, "That's ridiculous and unfair." She could feel her anger start to rise. "I said it once and I'll say it again: you have no right to tell me what to do!"

Ron crossed the room quickly to stand in front of her, his eyes alight with unchecked anger and passion. "I do have the right Hermione. You gave me that right. You gave me that right four years ago when I held you in my arms as you shook with the memory of what Bellatrix did to you. I swore to myself then I would never, never, let any harm come to you again. The sound of your screams echoes in my worst nightmares Hermione." He put his hands on the sides of her arms, pulling her closer. "Do you know that you've been talking in your sleep Hermione? Do you know what you've been saying these past few weeks? 'Help me Ron. Help me.'"

Hermione gasped. She had been having nightmares again since Hampton's trial started. She hadn't realized, however, that Ron had been aware of them. "I'd no idea you knew," she whispered.

"I knew," he replied. "I'm not trying to act like your father Hermione; I'm just trying to keep you safe. You don't know what it is like to listen to someone you love being tortured and not being able to do anything about it. The helplessness, the feeling of failure. I vowed that night that I would never feel that way again. And now you have to make a choice Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and could see pain there. "What do you mean?"

Ron looked down at her intently. "I can't have you doing this Hermione. I can't have you putting yourself in danger unnecessarily. I know there might be situations that occur, things that are unavoidable and out of our control; I don't expect you to live in a bubble. But I can't have you putting yourself in danger. Do you think you can do that?"

Hermione turned away from him and Ron thought he would fall to his knees. He could see the tension in her back and he wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms. When she turned back towards him, tears were streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Ron. It's not fair."

Ron's heart sank even more. "What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix is dead and she is still torturing us. I accepted long ago that what happened at Malfoy Manor would always be a part of me, I would always have to live with it." She paused to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I never knew that it was such a part of you too."

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had never met Harry at King's Cross," whispered Ron. "Would we have become friends? Would you and I have met? Would our lives have been more normal? Would Fred still be alive?"

"Ron," said Hermione, "don't—"

"But then I thank God I did," interrupted Ron. "I know the value of true friendship. And I know the meaning of true love."

Hermione gave Ron a watery smile. "I think I've had a hard time letting you and Harry go. That's why I was so stubborn about wanting to involve myself in the case."

Ron's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I love my job at the Ministry," she said, "I truly do. I have a feeling of satisfaction at the end of the day that I hope continues throughout the rest of my career. But a very small part of me misses the excitement of being with you and Harry and getting involved in some sort of adventure. I guess I forgot that we aren't at Hogwarts anymore."

Ron smiled. "I would think that after our last adventure with Harry you would have had your fill for a lifetime."

Hermione laughed. "One would think." The smile faded from her face and she crossed the room to stand directly in front of Ron once more taking his hands in her own. "I'm so, so very sorry Ron. You were right—I should not have gotten involved and I promise never to put myself in harm's way again."

Ron shook his head slightly and asked, "What was that you said? I'm not sure I heard you correct."

Hermione looked at him strangely and said, "I'm sorry?"

"No," said Ron, "I heard that part. The other thing you said."

Hermione grinned, figuring out what he was all about. "You were right."

"Aaah," said Ron. "That's it. I like hearing that. I don't get to hear it too often!"

Hermione stepped closer to him, trailing her hands up and down his arms. "I love you."

Ron bent down to kiss her lips before moving them further down her neck. "I like hearing that too," he murmured. He used one hand to grab her around the waist, pulling Hermione even closer. The other hand reached up to pull the rest of the pins out of her hair so it tumbled down her shoulders. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her hard, pushing his tongue between her parted lips.

Hermione moaned against Ron's mouth as their tongues collided. She could feel Ron's fingers on the zipper of her dress and she moved her hand down his chest, trying to unbutton as many buttons as she could before her hand came to rest at the waistband of his trousers. In one swift motion, Ron removed her dress and picked her up, turning quickly to lay her on their bed.

Hermione reached behind her to remove her bra, shimmying out of her knickers at the same time. Ron looked down at her and wondered if he would every get enough of seeing her without her clothes on. Hermione reached up and pulled him down to her, her mouth greedily capturing his. She reached between them and stroked his hard length as his fingers moved between her thighs. Ron broke their kiss to move his mouth to the hardened tips of her breasts, sucking each in turn. Hermione urged him on as she moved her hands to his hair. He used his tongue to swirl around each tip before moving his mouth down her body to where his fingers were. Hermione bucked under him as found her soft center with his tongue, pushing in and out before moving up to take the core of her desire into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking until he heard her cry out his name with her release.

He quickly turned her around, his hands on her hips pulling her to him as he entered her. They both moaned in pleasure as their bodies became one. Ron moved quickly, Hermione urging him on by answering every forward stroke of his with a backward movement of her own. Ron couldn't control himself any longer and thrust once more before collapsing on top of her.

Ron turned on his side and gathered Hermione in her arms. He stroked her hair until he heard the steady sound of her breathing. He knew she was probably exhausted from the stress of the whole ordeal. His own eyelids were starting to feel heavy as well and he reached over for his wand and used it to close the curtains in the hopes of blocking out the sun that had just risen.

The events of the day had been like a nightmare come to life for him and it was only now that he was holding Hermione in his arms that he felt like he could relax. It had been a while since they were able to spend a whole day together and the wheels in his head began to turn thinking about what they could do although the thought of spending the day in bed was enticing as well. Now that Hunter was in custody, they would have to arrest Hampton so they could hold another trial. The only problem was that Hampton was probably thousands of miles away after hearing about Hunter being brought in. Ron sighed. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was work. Instead he focused on the young woman in his arms. Her hand was on his chest and Ron lifted it slightly. He used his wand to draw a small circle around the ring finger of her left hand. The sales clerk in the jewelry store was waiting for her ring size. Ron would be able to produce her size using the wand the next time he went into the store.

It wouldn't be long now, Ron thought. He almost had enough to purchase the ring outright. Now it was just a matterof figuring how when and where to propose. He had a few ideas rattling around in his head but nothing solid. Ron just figured that when the time was right, it would just happen. As he began to fall in to sleep he couldn't help but picture Hermione in white gown walking down a long aisle toward him and he smiled, his dreams that night not of escaped prisoners and burning houses but off the future with the girl he loved.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far. There were some critical reviews about Hermione in the last chapter but I really wanted Ron to have his moment. Hermione can't be right about everything all of the time! She's back to her old ways in this one. **

**I did some research about Harry and Ginny's wedding but didn't find any specifics. I'm sorry if people were expecting more detail but I have to save my best ideas for Ron and Hermione's big day! **

**This is a long chapter but I hope everyone likes it! **

_Chapter 45: The Dream Realized_

"This has truly been a magical evening," sighed Hermione. She was sprawled across Ron's lap dangling a champagne glass from her hand. Her other hand was drifting through his ginger locks. "Ouch Ron, move your knee! It's going right up my bum!"

Ron shifted his leg so it was resting with the other one on the chair in front of him. "Sorry love. Now this would be perfect if I could just reach my glass of firewhiskey." He looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"So lazy!" she replied. She flourished her wand and the glass floated right into Ron's hands. He took a sip but not before placing a kiss at the base of her throat.

Seamus shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever get over the two of you together."

Neville laughed. "Really mate, we've been out of school for four years now!"

"What I can't get over is this beautiful wedding," said Hannah. "How did Ginny every find out about this place?"

Hermione sat up slightly, smoothing out her periwinkle bridesmaid dress. "She was reading one of those Muggle bride magazines and saw a picture of it."

Seamus' eyebrows shot up. "This is a Muggle establishment? How did they work it out?"

Ron finished his firewhiskey and said, "Harry bought them off. He paid in pounds and told them he was bringing in all of his own people for the wedding: caterer, band, waiters, everything." Ron chuckled. "They were probably scratching their heads trying to figure out who the hell Harry was but as the saying goes, money talks."

Everyone at the table laughed. Harry and Ginny's wedding had truly been a magical event. After a ceremony at the little church in Ottery St. Catchpole, the guests were whisked away by the Knight Bus to a posh townhouse in London. The reception took place on the garden roof which had a magnificent view of the city. Everything had been superb but the night had finally come to an end. Harry and Ginny had already departed on their honeymoon to southern Spain.

"Anyone seen Dean?" asked Seamus. "We're sharing one of the suites downstairs."

Ron smirked, "The last time I saw him he was getting really friendly with one of Ginny's teammates. I have a feeling you'll be in that suite all by your lonesome tonight Seamus!"

"Bloody hell," Seamus muttered. "How many single girls were here tonight anyway? I'm the only one by myself for the night!"

Hermione smiled and took a sip from her glass. "There were loads of girls here Seamus but you have to actually approach them, not stand by the bar all night!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Seamus. "Easier said than done."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Hannah. "You're a wonderful catch and I'm sure your dream girl will come along any day now!"

"How is your business Seamus?" asked Hermione. "George said the products you sold him are flying of the shelf!"

Seamus sat up straighter in his seat and loosened the tie of his dress robes. "Business is great. The Weird Sisters will be here in the city all week and they hired me for their show. They didn't like the pyrotechnics company they were using and I was able to sign on with them."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Ron. "I heard a rumor that you're going to be doing some work for the Ministry. Any truth to that?"

Seamus smiled and nodded his head. "Yes there is mate. The Ministry hired me to do some work at the Auror Academy. They want me to make some improvements on the obstacle courses they have the candidates run through."

Neville whistled. "Impressive Seamus. Who knew that you would be able to turn blowing things up into a career!"

"Well," said Hannah, "I don't mean to break up this party but I'm positively beat. I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life! Ready to turn in sweetie?"

Neville had jumped to his feet and was already pulling out Hannah's chair for her. "Ready when you say milady! Sorry about your feet but I've never had such a wonderful dance partner! My own feet just got carried away!"

Hannah reached a hand up to caress Neville's cheek and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Now that made it all worth it. Goodnight everyone!"

Those remaining at the table watched as Neville tucked Hannah's arm into his own and lead her down the staircase to the inside of the townhouse. Seamus sighed again. "Blimey; I've got to stop spending so much time at the bar." He drank the rest of his whiskey and looked over at Ron and Hermione. "I'll be turning in then too. See you in the morning at the breakfast!"

"Goodnight!" both Ron and Hermione said.

"It really was a great night, wasn't it?" said Ron. He had put down his glass and was trailing his hands up and down Hermione's bare arms. "The bride was beautiful, the groom was appropriately nervous; everything was perfect!"

Hermione leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips but then jumped off his lap. She walked over to the balcony and looked out at the sparkling lights of the city. "Did you ever think we would make it this far?" she asked.

Ron stood and joined her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione turned around and Ron was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm acting weepy; champagne always does that to me. I just meant, those years ago in that smelly tent did you ever imagine that we could be as happy as we are now?"

Ron looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, the same eyes that he made roll constantly, the same eyes he had seen fill with anger only to fill with desire moments later. He brushed a curl off of her face and said, "Yes. Even in that smelly tent I knew we would get here. Love always wins, remember?"

Hermione smiled, "You're right. And you're brilliant." She reached up and kissed him again on the lips.

This could be the moment, thought Ron. He could feel the box in the pocket of his dress robes, its weight oddly comforting throughout the day. Ron had made the final payment to the jeweler two weeks earlier. The ring was beautiful: a square diamond that was in a goblin made setting surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires, Hermione's birthstone. It looked like an antique and he knew she would love it. Ron just wasn't sure when to ask her and had decided that he would just carry it around with him so that he would be prepared if the right moment presented itself.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed with concern. "You look so serious all of a sudden!"

Well, blew that moment, he thought. "Not a thing," he said. "I was just worried that you're getting cold although I'd be lying if I told you I wanted you to have more clothing on. You looked beautiful tonight, did I tell you that?"

"About a dozen times," she replied, "but I never get tired of hearing it."

"I'll be honest though," he said, "I can't make a fair appraisal of your beauty unless I see you totally naked."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "So typical. Well, I think the best place for that type of evaluation would be in that huge four-poster bed waiting for us in our suite downstairs."

"So smart," said Ron as he led her down the stairs. "I knew there was a reason why I'm so madly in love with you!"

* * *

"This is so awesome!" shouted Ron. He was jumping up and down to the music, not caring that he almost landed on the small blonde girl next to him.

Hermione looked up at him and laughed. "I'm dying of thirst," she shouted. "Let's get a drink."

Ron nodded and took her by the shoulders guiding her off the dance floor and towards the bar. After a minute of trying to get the bartender's attention, Ron was finally able to get a couple of butterbeers. He handed a bottle over to Hermione and then took a long gulp out of his own.

"Have you seen Seamus anywhere?" asked Hermione. "I want to thank him for getting us the tickets."

Ron shook his head. "No. He's probably backstage somewhere getting ready for them to do their final set." A few days after Harry and Ginny's wedding, Ron had received an owl from Seamus with two backstage passes for the Weird Sisters concert for later on that week.

"C'mon," said Hermione. "They haven't played 'Magic Works' yet and I don't want to miss it."

Ron finished his butterbeer and put it on the bar. "Let's go! I hope we didn't lose our spot up front!"

Hermione grabbed onto the back of Ron's shirt so she wouldn't lose him as they immersed themselves back onto the dance floor. She almost tripped, however, when Ron suddenly stopped short.

"What's wrong?" she shouted, a look of concern on her face.

Ron leaned in closer to her. "You're not going to believe this but I think I just saw Hampton."

Hermione's eyes grew large. "What! Where?"

"Don't look," warned Ron, " but I think I just saw him over by the stage."

"But why would he come here?" asked Hermione. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Ron looked for a moment, scanning the crowd. He snapped his fingers and said, "There! It's Shacklebolt's twin girls. And over there is the head of the Department of Magical Transportation. He's with two young kids; they must be his children. This place is packed too. Whatever he has planned, I'm sure it involves taking out as many people as possible."

Hermione looked around at all of the people who were oblivious to the danger they were in. "What should we do? Can you contact your team in time?"

In time for what, thought Ron but before he could answer her Seamus appeared. "Hey guys! How are you liking the show?" he asked. "I hope you're not leaving before the big finale."

Ron turned slowly to look at him. "You're big pyrotechnic display, right?"

"Yeah," said Seamus, "it's going to be bloody awesome!"

Ron looked at Hermione. "That's it," he said. "He's going to detonate something." He turned back to Seamus and asked, "Do you have anyone new working for you tonight?"

Seamus looked surprised. "How'd you know that mate? The band sprung him on me last minute. He's a total goon. Names' Springer and he's been a pain in the ass."

"Hampton must have used the Imperius curse on one of the band members," said Hermione.

"Seamus, I need to get backstage. Something bad is about to go down here and me, you, and Hermione are the only one's here to make sure it doesn't happen."

Seamus nodded so hard that Hermione was convinced a few freckles fell off his face from the force of his movement. "Whatever you need. Just come with me; I'll tell them your extra help. What about Hermione?"

Ron felt his stomach knot as he looked into Hermione's face. She was still flushed from all of the dancing they had done earlier and her curls were slightly out of control. He didn't want to put her in danger but he needed her if they had any chance at stopping Hampton. Ron still couldn't believe the risk he had taken in showing up at the club and planning a bombing. "Hermione, I need you to distract this Springer guy from what he's doing. Can you get her backstage too Seamus?"

"Not a problem," he replied. "Springer is on the left side of the stage. He's in charge of setting off the first set of explosives."

"Alright," said Ron. He turned to Hermione and pulled her closer. "I need you to distract him and stun him. When he doesn't do what he's supposed to, it will draw Hampton out. I'll take it from there."

Hermione nodded. "What should I do after I stun him?"

Run as far away from here as possible, thought Ron. "Just stay where you are. Once I have Hampton, I'll come get you." He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely on the lips. "Please be careful."

Hermione reached up and touched his cheek. "You too."

Ron reached down and squeezed her hand. He then turned to Seamus and said, "Take me to where the grand finale is set up. Hampton will most likely pop up there when Springer doesn't do what he's supposed to."

Seamus pressed a backstage pass into Hermione's hand and then took off towards the stage, Ron close on his heels. Hermione made her way to the left side of the stage and flashed the pass to the security guard. She made her way towards the back of the stage and realized that she hadn't asked Seamus what Springer looked like. She was just about to turn around and ask the security guard when she saw and a man who could only be described as shifty standing by a large black box.

Hermione walked unsteadily towards him, doing her best drunk girl imitation. "Hey," she slurred as she approached Springer, "do you know if this is the way to the bathroom?"

Springer smiled at her. "Right this way darlin'," he said as he put his arm Hermione. "I'll show you the special entrance."

"Sounds good," drawled Hermione. "Lead the way." She let go of Springer so he was in front of her and quickly withdrew her wand and muttered "Stupefy" under her breath. She watched with satisfaction as Springer hit the ground. Hermione shook her head and considered the stupidity of men and their underestimation of women. She hooked her hands under Springer's arms and dragged him towards the back of the stage where he wouldn't be seen.

Hermione moved towards the side of the stage. The Weird Sisters were gearing up towards their grand finale. She peeked out from the curtains and saw that the crowd was going wild. She looked over all of the faces but didn't see a sign of Ron or Hampton anywhere. She tried not to let her imagination get the best of her. Ron was an excellent Auror and would be able to handle anything that came his way, she told herself.

From where he was standing Ron could see Hermione's face by the curtain and a wave of relief surged through him. He didn't have time to dwell on her, however, as he looked up and saw Hampton scurrying across the scaffolding over the stage. At the same time Hampton caught his eye and Ron knew that he had lost the element of surprise. He made his way to the back of the stage, perpinduclar from the direction Hampton had been heading. When he could go no further, he switched directions and ran towards where he knew Hampton would be descending from the scaffolding. At that exact moment, the first of the fireworks went off and Ron froze. He knew these shows could go on for a minimum of fifteen minutes but he had a gut feeling that Hampton wouldn't want to wait that long for his own private grand finale.

Seamus had told Ron that the fuses were actually under the stage. He caught another glance of Hampton opening a hatch on the bottom of the floor. Just then, Seamus came up to Ron saying, "How's it going? What do you need me to do?"

"Is there another way underneath the stage besides that hatch?" asked Ron pointing to where Hampton had just disappeared.

"The only other way is to go outside and go down through a cellar door," replied Seamus.

Ron nodded and said, "I want you to find Hermione and have her stand guard at the other door."

"No problem," he said. "I just saw her on the other side of the stage and no sign of Springer. She got him out of the way quick!"

Ron smiled. Every fiber of his being wanted to tell Seamus to take Hermione and get the hell out of the club but he knew neither of them would allow that to happen. "I never doubted she would," he said. "I know this is hard Seamus but you just need to carry on as if nothing is happening. If we were to try to evacuate the club now it would be total chaos and people would get hurt. I was able to send a Patronus to my team; they should be here any minute now."

"Alright," said Seamus. "I'll get Hermione and then I'm needed down in the front of the stage."

Ron watched as Seamus left and then headed to the outside door. He stepped out into an alley; the cellar door was directly to his left. He swung it open and descended the stairs. The basement was a maze of electrical equipment and set decorations. It was also pitch black. Ron decided against lighting his wand and instead waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A shadow moved to the far left and Ron quietly walked in that direction.

A noise caught his attention but before he could do anything, he felt his legs go out from under him as chains wrapped around his body. He looked up to see Hampton standing above him, his wand pointed directly at his face. "Weasley, you are like a bad penny, do you know that?" he said.

Ron squirmed in the chains but knew that it was useless. He could only hope that his team arrived in time. Before he could respond, he felt his body float through the air briefly only to land with a hard thud on the concrete floor. He turned over and saw what was most likely the fuses for Seamus' show but with another lead going into a silver case.

Hampton knelt down next to Ron. "You know, it took me and my guys awhile to plan that Ministry bombing and then you had to go and ruin our fun. Well, I think I'm going to have even more fun blowing this place up with you sitting right on top of the bomb."

Before Ron could say anything, Hampton muttered a spell which rendered his voice useless. A wave of panic hit him and then Ron felt himself float up in the air once again this time landing on what felt like a pile of bricks but what he knew to be the fireworks from Seamus' show. Ron's mind raced as he tried to calculate how long he had been down in the basement; his team would be arriving soon. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Hampton was tinkering with the silver suitcase and muttering to himself. Ron supposed that Springer's disappearance had thrown a slight wrench in his plan. It was then that the saw a quick shaft of light, so quick that Hampton hadn't noticed it. He squinted into the darkness to see where it came from and caught what he thought was a glimpse of a head of curly brown hair.

Hermione peered through some boxes and saw where Ron was suspended over what appeared to be a pile of cans. She stepped back though when Hampton turned suddenly. She tried not to gasp aloud and then waited ten seconds before looking again. She could still see Ron but Hampton was out of her line of vision. She crept forward a few feet and saw that he was no longer by Ron. Cursing to herself, she took a deep breath and ran over to Ron.

"I don't know where he went," she said to him. "Your team just arrived; they're evacuating the club. We have to get out of here before all of this blows!"

Ron was shaking his head and Hermione could see him mouthing the word "Go" but she just rolled her eyes at him. Taking out her wand she said several spells before finally being able to release Ron from his bonds as well as returning his voice. He softly hit the ground and then rolled standing up. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her before saying "Run!"

Suddenly they heard Hampton behind them but didn't stop to wait for him as they took off making their way around the boxes and sets. He was desperately firing spells at them and things were flying left and right. They finally made their way to the door, bursting into the alley.

"They've evacuated everyone at least 50 yards from the club," said Hermione. "They're hoping that is far enough away from the blast zone."

Grabbing her hand, Ron said, "Then we still have a few more feet to run. Let's go!"

As they reached the end of the alley, they heard the cellar door open and both of them turned to see Hampton emerge. Even from their distance, Ron could see the panic in his eyes and knew that they probably had less time than they thought. When they turned the corner at the end of the alley, he could see where the Aurors had cordoned off the street and corralled the people from the club.

Just as they were about to reach the area, the bomb went off throwing Ron and Hermione forward with the force of its blast. Ron sat up to see the flames shooting in the sky and he thought about what a shitstorm was going to come down as a result and he didn't mean debris. The Ministry was going to have a long night ahead of them doing damage control with the Muggle's government. But before he could think on it any further, he was on his feet heading towards a figure that was staggering away from the inferno.

"Jumped the gun, didn't you Hampton?" asked Ron as he shot a Binding Curse at the man. "I heard that gets to be a problem with men your age."

Hampton didn't reply, just hung his head down as members of Ron's team came and lead him away. Ron smiled, though, and headed back to where Hermione was standing. She rushed forward into his open arms and he pressed a kiss onto her forehead when she looked up at him.

"You honestly didn't think I would stand by while you went down there by yourself, did you?" she asked arching her brow up at him.

Ron sighed, "I had hoped you wouldn't. I told Seamus not to let you come down."

"You thought Seamus would be able to stop me?" she asked incredulously.

Ron smiled. "Let's just say that in this instance, I'm glad that he wasn't able to." He bent down and kissed her.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at him. "I guess this means you'll be working tonight."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Ron. "But we got him. We got him!"

Hermione smiled, "Yes we did."

* * *

Shelby turned her face towards the warm sun. It was close to July now and the summer was upon them. It was her last summer before she would go to university and she planned to enjoy every minute of it starting with the annual summer fair. Her family ran the lemonade booth every year for as long as she could remember and it was her day to work. She didn't mind at all; it was fun to see all the local families out enjoying the day as well as some out-of-towners who came in just for the fair.

"C'mon Shelby! What's the big deal? Just close shop for an hour, that's it!"

Shelby turned from where she was leaning against the counter to look at her boyfriend Nate. Apparently a group of teenagers from her school were having a party in the woods past the village and he was pestering her to ditch the booth to go.

"I told you it's my day to work," she said, "if you want to go so bad, just go without me!" She sighed and turned her back on him. He had let himself in the back of the booth and was slouched against the temporary slop sink they had set up to make the lemonade. Shelby rolled her eyes at the pout he was wearing. They had been dating for about three months and she was starting to grow tired of his neediness. She had thought they might have a nice summer together but now she was starting to think she could have more fun without him.

"Fine," he said. "Maybe I'll see if Nicole wants to come along; I'm sure she'll have no problem ditching her job to go."

"Have fun," Shelby muttered but Nate had already stormed out of the booth and was on his way across the grounds to where Nicole Kenny and her family were selling cotton candy. Good riddance, Shelby thought as she continued people watching. It was then that she saw the couple, the same couple she had seen four years earlier while she was working the same booth.

They had matured; they weren't teenagers anymore but still had a youthful glow about them. If anything, they looked younger now or at least more at ease. When Shelby had seen them the first time she couldn't help but feel as if they were trying to forget about something. Either way, they were still a striking couple. The guy was more muscular and his hair was a little shorter but it was still a striking shade of red. Shelby could see his twinkling blue eyes from where she was. The girl still had a terrific head of curls although they seemed to be slightly tamer. They were holding hands, going from booth to booth playing some of the games. She watched as they went on one of the amusement rides but lost them when they headed in the direction of the popcorn stand.

Sighing in frustration, Shelby found the "Be Right Back" sign she usually posted for lunch and put it on the counter. She let herself out the back and started looking around for the couple. She was about to give up when she heard it—the music from the pavilion. Making her way over, she found them on the dance floor, dancing to the same song they had danced to four years earlier. Shelby smiled and watched as they kissed. She had thought about the couple often. She wondered if they were still together and still as madly in love as they had seemed to be. It appeared so.

Shelby had been lost in thought and had missed where they had exited the dance floor. She moved through the crowd, searching for them but to no avail. It was like they had just disappeared into thin air. Oh well, she thought, maybe they would be back in another four years.

* * *

Hermione was still smiling as she and Ron reached the woods at the edge of the village. It was a few weeks after the club explosion and Ron had finally gotten some time off. He had told her he had a special day planned for her but was uncharacteristically tight-lipped about what they would be doing. When they had Disapparated and landed at the Burrow, she thought they would be spending some time with his parents but instead of leading her inside, he had led her around the back of the house to the shed. He had gone inside only to emerge a moment later with a broomstick.

"Do you know what today is?" he had asked.

Hermione tried not to smile. Of course she knew what today was, it was the four-year anniversary of their first date. "Yes," she slowly. "It's our anniversary."

Ron had smiled broadly, "I thought it would be fun to relive that day. We can go to that same fair we went to that day. How does that sound?"

Hermione was touched that he had planned such a romantic date for them. It had been wonderful day. They had recreated every moment of their original date even down to the dance on the pavilion. She was curious as to where they were going now though.

Before she could ask, Ron said, "I have one more place I thought we would go. We'll Disapparate there, though, and then come back later for the broomstick. Ready?"

Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it. When they arrived, Hermione dropped Ron's hand and took a few steps away from him. They were in a clearing. It was beautiful with large weeping willows and a small babbling brook. It had a wide view of the valley below and Hermione felt as if they were close to the Burrow.

"What is the place?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. "It's beautiful!"

Ron smiled. "This is place is about a young man. Do you want to hear about him?"

Hermione looked at him curiously but nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

"Good," said Ron. "This place is about a young man who grew up in a loud house feeling slightly overshadowed by his siblings although equally loved by his parents. The young man had an uncle on his mum's side. He had never married but enjoyed watching the young man's mum grow a family of her own. He always had a special place in his heart for her youngest son and would spend extra time with him; he also knew what it was like to be overshadowed. The young man loved being with his uncle and became an excellent chess player under his guidance." Ron looked over at Hermione and grinned. "It was a skill he was proud of when he went off to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled back. She was enjoying Ron's story but was still clueless as to where he was going with it.

"Anyway," he continued, "he was lucky when he went to Hogwarts. Lucky because while he was there he learned the value of true friendship, not from one best friend but from two best friends. The three of them had many adventures and many good times. But over the years his relationship with one of his best friends began to change. She had always infuriated him, even when they were younger but as they became teenagers it reached new heights. It wasn't until his sixth year of school that he realized what had changed—he was in love with her."

"But before he could do anything about it, the three of them were swept into an adventure that would have enough danger and excitement to last a lifetime. Their friendships were tested. And love was tested. But both miraculously survived. The young man and his friends lived through their adventure to make the world safe once more and their lives began. The young man finally had the chance to proclaim his love for the girl and to his ultimate surprise, she loved him back. He still questions why she loves him and if he really deserves her love at all. And the next few years were spent loving each other and fighting with each other, and loving each other some more. That is until now."

Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why until now?"

Ron moved to stand closer to her. "Because now things are going to change for them again. The young man found out a while ago that this beautiful piece of land is his. His beloved uncle left it to him when he died and ever since the day that the land was turned over to him, the young man has done nothing but dream of building a house on the land and filling that house with the love and happiness and babies and he can think of no one he would rather do it with then the girl he loves."

Hermione gasped as Ron dropped down to one knee in front of her, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ron opened the box to reveal what Hermione believed to be the most beautiful ring in the world. She was crying outright as she said, "Yes, yes! I love you so much!"

Ron took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Hermione's finger, almost sighing in relief that it fit. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Hermione threw herself into his arms. Ron crushed her to him and felt tears streaming down his own cheeks as well. He pulled back slightly and kissed her, their tears mixing in. He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. "I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives," he whispered.

"I don't know if I can be any happier than I am at this moment," Hermione replied. This time when their lips met it was with a passion that left them both breathless.

"I think they'll be plenty of time for that later," said Ron wagging his eyebrows. "We have to be going now though."

Hermione's face looked crestfallen. "But why?" she asked. "I wanted to walk around a little bit."

"Well," he said, "because your parents are at the Burrow along with my parents, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of family waiting to congratulate us."

Ron didn't think he had ever seen Hermione look more surprised. "They know?"

"Of course they know!" said Ron. "Do you think I was going to ask you to marry me without talking to your parents first!"

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "You really amaze me, do you know that?"

"I'm glad," said Ron, "because I plan do it a lot over the next fifty years or so." He grabbed her hand and walked over to where the clearing overlooked the valley. Although he had just said they should leave, the two lingered for a few minutes longer, savoring the moment. When they finally were ready to go, Hermione said, "You left one thing out of the story you told me."

Ron's eyebrows went up. "I did? What was it?"

"You left out how incredibly brave and strong the young man is and how lucky the girl is to have him," Hermione said.

"I didn't leave that out," said Ron, "I was just saving it for a more opportune moment!"

Hermione punched him lightly then held his hand as they Disapparated to the Burrow where they were welcomed with shouts of love and happiness.


	46. Chapter 46: Otherwise Engaged

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes how I have finished up the story. I apologize for the length—it's the longest chapter yet!

_Chapter 46: Otherwise Engaged_

It was happening again. She was standing at the altar in a beautiful white dress. There were flowers everywhere and candles lit. Everything seemed in place but when Hermione turned around instead of a church filled with family and friends, there was nothing but empty pews. And no Ron.

She sat up in bed with a start, wiping some of the sweat from her brow. She looked out the bedroom window to see a full moon rising above the city landscape. It was a harvest moon, the color being a deep orange. The summer was moving along quickly and autumn was fast approaching. She and Ron had settled into a somewhat normal work routine after the whole incident with Hampton had come to an end. His trial was held quickly—the Ministry wanted to avoid publicizing an incident of such treason and corruption among its higher echelon.

A deep rumble caused Hermione to glance down at the sleeping form next to her. When she went to bed, she had been alone. Ron had sent an owl earlier saying he had the opportunity to work some overtime and was going to be coming home late. Hermione hadn't even heard him slip into the bed. She smiled as he snored again and turned over onto his stomach. He must be exhausted she thought. Trying her best not to disturb him, Hermione got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. She knew that sleep would elude her and hoped a hot cup of herbal tea would do the trick.

The kitchen was cool and dark and Hermione regretted not slipping her feet into her slippers before she left her bedroom. Using her wand, she heated up water in the kettle and was soon settled in the overstuffed chair, her hands wrapped around the warm mug. The moonlight gave off just enough light to showcase all of the bridal magazines lying on the coffee table. Three months had gone by since Hermione had said yes to Ron and yet not one thing had been planned. Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes droopy. "Nothing," she replied. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Liar," he replied as he plopped down onto the couch.

Hermione sighed again. "I had a nightmare."

Ron sat up straighter on the couch. "What do you mean?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. "Not one of those nightmares," she said. It had been a long time since she had dreamt about the events of Malfoy Manor.

Ron visibly relaxed and sat back against the couch, squeezing her hand. "Oh," he said. His eyes were drawn to the coffee table and Hermione watched as he took in all of the magazines. "Is everything alright Hermione?"

She knew he was talking about the engagement and truth be told, everything was not alright. It wasn't the engagement itself. Hermione knew that she and Ron were taking the right step and it was a step she wanted to take. The problem was simpler but much more complicated.

Hermione sighed again and said, "No, everything is not alright."

Ron sat up again, dropping her hand and clasping his own in front of him. He looked up at her, apprehension in his eyes as he said, "It's the engagement, isn't it? You're having doubts."

"No, no," Hermione said, jumping up and sitting down next to him on the couch. "I mean, yes it is the engagement but no, I'm not having any doubts. I can't wait to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Ron sighed with relief. "Good. I thought that maybe that spell I cast on you had finally worn off."

Hermione laughed. "No, I'd say that spell is still pretty strong."

Ron laughed in return and pulled her back until she was snuggled against his side, her feet curled up underneath her. "Then what is it Hermione? What's going on in that pretty head of yours that's making you have nightmares?"

"It's just that I'm so nervous about planning this wedding. It's not going to be easy. There's so much we have to take into consideration as far as getting your relatives together with mine. It won't be like Ginny and Harry's wedding or any wedding that we've attended for that matter."

"Do you mean because your family are Muggles?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No, I mean because they root for Puddlemere United." She poked him in the ribs saying, "Of course I mean because they are Muggles!"

Ron gasped for breath replying, "Oi! Listen, I know things have been crazy with work for both of us but they seem to be calming down. You don't have to do this alone. We both have the day off tomorrow. Let's go look at some of the places you're considering for the reception."

Hermione sat up and looked down at him skeptically. "You mean it? You'll really come with me? I have a list of places that your mum made and one that my mum made. It could take all day."

Ron smiled. "No problem but it's going to cost you."

Hermione arched one of her eyebrows up at him. "Oh really? What exactly is it going to cost me?"

"It might cost you some sleep right now," he replied. He sat up so he was even with her, moving her curls off of her neck and kissing her. Hermione sighed with pleasure as he moved his lips up towards her ear, kissing the tender spot behind it. "And possibly some more time tomorrow morning," Ron said.

Before she could reply, Ron's lips had moved to her mouth, effectively cutting off anything she might say. Instead, Hermione shifted so she was straddling Ron. She smiled as she heard him groan. "What were you saying about tomorrow costing me?," Hermione asked as she slipped her hands below the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Ron grabbed her bottom, pulling her firmly against him before standing up and making his way back into their bedroom. He dropped her as gently as possible on the bed before lying on top of her, grabbing her hands in his.

"I'll show you right now what it's going to cost you," was his reply before he made good on his promise.

* * *

"So how did it go today?" asked Ginny.

Ron groaned as he slid into the booth next to Harry.

"That good, huh?" Harry said smiling. He held up two fingers to the waitress who rushed over bringing two more pints for the table.

Hermione scowled as she sat down next to Ginny. "Really Ron, I think you're exaggerating. It wasn't that bad and besides, I gave you warning."

Ron took one of the pints and took a long sip out of it, licking his lips in appreciation. "That's good," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright, it wasn't that bad but it sure was boring."

Ginny reached across the table and hit Ron on the head. "Ouch," he exclaimed. "What was that for!"

Hermione sighed. "He's right—it was torture and we are no closer to finding a place to get married then we were when we left our flat this morning."

Ginny looked at both of them incredulously saying, "What do you mean? You had at least eight places to go see today!"

"Well, the Muggle places weren't Wizard friendly and the Wizard places weren't Muggle friendly," replied Ron while Hermione nodded and took a sip from her pint glass.

"He's right," she said. "There were one or two places we really liked but—-"

"There should be no 'buts'," exclaimed Ginny. "This is your wedding day! It's about you and Ron!"

"No Ginny," said Ron firmly, "it's not. It's about our families as well. Hermione and I just wouldn't feel right if either of our families was uncomfortable that day."

Harry, who had remained quiet up to this point, said, "He's right Gin. Our wedding was different; it was mostly just your family and our friends." He held up his hand as she tried to interrupt him. "No, no. I'm fine with that. It's just that Hermione and Ron's day is going to be different—it will be the joining of two families—one Magical and one Muggle. It's not just about them."

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips and then turned to look at Hermione and Ron. "So, what can we do to help?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't think there's anything you can do. We'll just have to keep looking."

"In the meantime," said Hermione, "we have to prepare our selves for the party my parents are planning."

Harry smiled, "Oh yeah. The official 'Grangers meet the Weasley's' get-together." He looked at the serious looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. "But that shouldn't be a problem. Your parents are like best friends."

"It's not our parents I'm concerned about," said Hermione. "It's the rest of my family."

Ginny and Harry looked at one another and felt immediately guilty. It was sometimes easy to forget that Hermione had a 'family' because she was part of the their world, not the Muggle one. During their years at Hogwarts, she had become such a fixture at the Burrow that it never occurred to them that there might be other people she could go visit or stay with but that she had made the decision to be with them instead.

"Anyone you're concerned with in particular?" asked Harry.

"My Granny," replied Hermione, leaning back in the booth and closing her eyes.

"But I thought you got along wonderfully with your grandmother?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sat forward. "This is my _granny_, my Dad's mum. I'm afraid no one get's along wonderfully with Granny."

Harry laughed and said, "C'mon Hermione. She can't be all that bad?"

"Oh, she can be. Do you remember Ron and Ginny's Aunt Muriel? Imagine her but meaner."

Harry blanched visibly and Ron groaned again. "Where is this party going to be again?"

"At my parents house, in the garden," replied Hermione. "My mum thought it would be nice to have it outside before the weather turns."

"Well that sounds lovely," said Ginny. "And really, how bad can your granny be?"

Famous last words, thought Harry.

* * *

"Hermione! It's almost time darling!"

"Be right down mum!" shouted Hermione. She sighed and smoothed down her hair giving herself a once-over in the mirror of her old bedroom. She had spent hours agonizing over her appearance, something she never did.

"You look great. I like pink on you—you should wear it more often."

Hermione spun around to see Ron standing in the doorway. He was wearing khaki trousers and a blue button down. She watched as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "When did you sneak in?"

Ron smiled. "A couple of minutes ago. I wanted to see you before things got crazy."

"Too late for that," grimaced Hermione. "I think my mum is just as nervous as I am. Granny has never been her greatest fan."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Merlins beard why not? Your mum is fantastic!"

"Because she took away my father," was Hermione's simple reply. "No one is good enough for 'my precious Richard.'

Ron laughed. "I can't imagine my mum acting like that over me or any of us for that matter."

Hermione plopped down on the bed next to him saying, "That's because your mum is normal!"

"Normal? Do you realized you just called a Weasley normal?"

Hermione laughed. "Normal by wizard standards." She stopped laughing suddenly and sat up straighter. "Ron! How are your parents getting here? It will look strange if they don't arrive in a car!"

"Relax Hermione," he replied. "I have one of the Ministry cars parked around the corner. I'm going to meet them near it and drive up to your parents house."

Hermione nodded, looking relieved. "Right. I had almost forgot."

Ron got up and walked to the door and then snapped his fingers, turning around. "I almost forgot to tell you. Bill and Fleur will be here today with the kids. They didn't think they would be able to make it at first but, well, now they can." Before Hermione could reply he finished, "Don't worry, I told your mum already."

Hermione stood as well and walked out of the room with Ron. They headed down the backstairs that led to the kitchen. There was a flurry of activity taking place. The Granger's had decided to cater the party as well as hire waitstaff. The servers were loading up trays, heating food, and beginning to pour drinks. Hermione followed Ron out to the garden where they effectively dodged her mother who was fluttering around the tables that had been set up.

As they neared the gate at the end of the yard, Ron pulled Hermione in close to him and kissed her gently. "It's too late to worry anymore. Just a few hours and then we'll be back in our flat, relaxing on the couch, joking about how smoothly it all went."

Hermione buried her faced in Ron's shirt and then looked up at him. "I hope you're right."

Ron kissed her again and said, "Of course I am. Now let me go and get my parents. Be back in a bit."

Hermione watched as he let himself out the back gate and then, taking a deep breath, turned around and marched back towards the front of the house to join her parents in greeting their guests.

Only a few family members had arrived before Isobel Granger made her way up the front steps with the help of her cane and one of her children, Mr. Granger's sister Mary.

"Really Richard, of all the beautiful houses to buy on this block you have to choose the one with all the stairs," said Isobel. "It's almost as if you don't want me to visit."

Mr. Granger gritted his teeth and smiled, "Oh you know that's not true Mother. Here, give me your other arm so I can help you through the door."

Hermione felt her mother grip her arm beside her. "Hello Mother! How wonderful you look in that hat!"

Isobel scowled at Elizabeth but turned her attention towards Hermione. "What ever were you thinking wearing that dress Hermione? Pink? Really darling are you getting married or attending a children's birthday party?"

Hermione was prevented by saying anything by the sound of screeching tires. She turned to see what could only be a Ministry car pulling up to the curb in front of her house. On first appearance the car seemed normal but as it drew to a stop it became obvious that is was anything but. It was an old model Mercedes but it had been updated with more recent parts that didn't quite match the shade of the original.

"Good God," exclaimed Isobel. "Who in the world is that?"

Hermione could feel the color rise in her cheeks as Ron and his family got out of the car and made their way towards the house. "That's Ron, my fiancé," said Hermione.

"My word, a ginger," said Isobel. "Your children will stand no chance. They'll have your unmanageable hair with his color." She shook her head. "Look at all of them! How big is this family darling?" She lowered her voice so only Hermione and her parents could hear and whispered, "They're not Catholic, are they?"

Ron finally reached Hermione, shaking her father's hand and kissing her mum before turning to her grandmother. "And you must be Granny Granger," he said.

Isobel looked down her nose at Ron and said, "And how would you know that?"

Ron smiled at her and said, "Because Hermione said you would be the loveliest woman here! Would you allow me to escort you inside?"

And then Hermione heard a sound she had never heard before in her life—her Granny giggle. She watched open-mouthed as Ron led the old woman into the house but not before turning around and winking at Hermione. Before she could recover, Hermione felt a hand at her elbow and looked to see Molly Weasley standing before her.

"Everything alright dear?"

Hermione smiled brightly at her future mother-in-law and replied, "Never better."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and snagged a glass of wine off the tray of a passing server. All of the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Everything was going perfectly. The food was delicious, their families were getting along splendidly, her granny was on her best behavior and actually seemed to like Ron and his family. It was perfect. Too perfect.

"I have to tell your mum how delicious these are! Things are going well?" asked Ginny as she munched on a canapé.

Hermione smiled at her. "It seems to be, yes. I'm actually surprised!"

Ginny laughed. "Me too after what you told Harry and I the other night. Part of me was actually looking forward to seeing your granny in action!"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "That's what has me puzzled. She's acting so unlike herself, so—nice." She watched as her granny patted Victoire on the head before turning to continue her chat with Fleur and Bill. Maybe she had mellowed somewhat in her old age, Hermione thought.

"Where did Ron disappear to?" asked Ginny. "I haven't seen Harry too come to think of it."

Hermione scanned the faces around her but didn't see them either. "C'mon, lets take a walk around and see if we can find them."

The two girls circulated in the backyward, stopping occasionally to talk to one of their relatives. They had done one lap around the perimeter of the yard but to no avail—Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found.

"They must be hiding out inside," said Hermione. She was about to turn around to go into the house when something caught her eye. In the far corner of the yard were a few lemon trees her mother had planted some years ago that had unfortunately never yielded any fruit. Upon first glance, nothing looked amiss but as Hermione looked closer she could see two pairs of feet standing behind one of the trees, feet that seemed to be detached from their bodies.

Hermione poked Ginny and pointed towards the trees. "Over there. By the trees. Do you see what I see?"

Ginny looked and then nodded. "That bugger. Last night Ron stopped over on his way home from work and the two of them were in deep conversation when I got home."

"I think I know what they were talking about," replied Hermione. She walked over to the trees, Ginny close behind her. When they were far enough away so that no one from the party could overhear them, she said, "We know that you two are under there and you're up to no good! You have approximately one minute to meet us in the living room. Time starts now!"

By the time Ginny and Hermione made their way back through the party and into the house both Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in the living room. They stood quickly as the girls entered the room.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on Ron!" Hermione whispered. "My granny is outside kissing babies and shaking hands like an American politician! She actually looks like she is enjoying herself and I know that just can't be the case!"

Ginny stood with her arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently. "I can't believe you would agree to this Harry!"

"What!" exclaimed Harry. "You don't know that we were doing anything wrong! Maybe we were just trying to get away from everybody!"

"That's pathetic," scowled Hermione. "Let's go. Out with it!"

Ron, who had remained silent up to this point, sighed and sat back down on the couch. "It's just that you've been so stressed over this day, especially about your granny. I was so worried that she wouldn't like me or that my family would act strange and ruin everything."

"And?" asked Hermione expectantly.

Ron looked up at her and said sheepishly, "And Harry and I devised a plan—" Ron stopped and looked at Harry who was clearing his throat rather loudly. "I mean **_I _**devised a plan to use the Cheering Charm on her. I was only supposed to use it when we arrived but it started to wear off quickly. It usually should last for a few hours but…"

"But what?" asked Ginny.

Ron turned red and replied, "But Hermione's granny must be a real, a real, a real…."

"I think what Ron is trying to say," interrupted Harry, shooting Ron a pointed look, "is that Hermione's granny required the force of two wands performing the spell otherwise it wouldn't take full effect. Ron had asked me to bring my cloak just in case. When you caught us we were just reviving the charm."

Hermione shook her head several times. She knew it. There was no way her granny would be acting this cooperative on her own. "You know Ron, just when I think you've reached a new level of maturity, just when I think you might finally be growing up, you go and do something like this."

Ginny was shaking her head as well. "I expect something like this from Ron but really Harry, I expect better from you!" Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she headed out of the house and back to the party.

Harry sighed and stood. "I'm sorry Hermione. I really thought I was acting in everyone's best interest here." He touched her gently on the shoulder before taking off in the direction that Ginny had gone in.

"You could get in real trouble for this with work too," said Hermione. "Both you and Harry."

Ron ran his hand through his hair and said, "I know, I know but I thought the risk was worth it! You've been so stressed about this party and the wedding. I thought that if things went smoothly today, well, then everything else would just fall into place!"

Hermione sighed and walked around the room and stood by the window, looking out at the street in front of the house. "It's just that I had such hopes for Granny liking you," said Hermione quietly. "I thought that maybe she would be different with you. Maybe it was silly to think but I did."

Ron stood and started to walk over to Hermione when her mum walked into the room. "There you two are! Don't you even think about trying to make an escape! Everyone is asking for you!"

Hermione pasted a smile on her face and said, "Don't worry Mum; we just need a break for a few minutes. We're coming, right Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Right." He watched as Hermione followed her mum out of the room and sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Everything all right Ron?"

Ron dropped onto a stool and looked at Neville. "That's a loaded question Neville."

Neville raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead, he slid a shot of Firewhiskey across the bar. He watched as Ron downed it and then poured him another one. Neville waved him off as Ron started to dig into his pocket to pay him.

"Nah, don't even think about it Weasley," said Neville. "There's got to be some perks to helping your girlfriend out by tending bar a few nights a week!"

Ron laughed. "I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Neville as he wiped down a few glasses. It was Saturday but it was still a little early and the usual crowd hadn't begun to filter in yet.

"Nothing to talk about mate," said Ron. "Just the usual story of me doing something stupid and getting Hermione angry."

Neville looked up from Ron and over at the door. "Well, she can't be too angry if she's come here looking for you." Neville gave Hermione a wave and then moved a discreet distance down the bar as she sat down next to Ron.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said.

Ron ran his finger around the rim of the empty shot glass in front of him. "Was anybody looking for me?"

"Just me," said Hermione. "Most of our family and friends have left."

Ron nodded. "Still mad?"

Hermione sighed. "Not mad, just disappointed. But I think I understand why you did what you did."

Ron didn't say anything. "Don't be mad at Harry; it really was my idea. I had to do a lot of convincing to get him to go along with it."

"I'm not mad at him," she replied. "I'll leave that up to Ginny."

Ron gave her a half-smile. "I probably owe him an apology if he's going to have to face my sister."

Hermione returned his smile and said, "I'm sure he's had to do it before."

Ron felt relief flood him at Hermione's smile. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "There's the smile I fell in love with. I'm sorry, I really am. Not one of my brightest moments."

"No but, I'll be honest with you, I don't think I've ever heard Granny laugh as much as I did this afternoon!" said Hermione, squeezing Ron's hand.

"So, now that the party is behind us I guess we really need to get serious about finding a place to have the wedding," he said.

Hermione suppressed another sigh and replied, "We do but I just don't know what to do. Maybe we should just runaway somewhere and elope!"

"No way," Ron scoffed. "Your mum would kill both us the minute we got back and if she didn't then mine would." He paused for a moment. "And—well, forget it."

"No," said Hermione touching his arm, "what?"

"It's just that I've been looking forward to that day, our day for a long time. I think I'd be angry later on if I'd never had the chance to watch you walk down the aisle toward me wearing a white gown," he said, his eyes searching hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she blinked away tears. "Oh Ron! How do you do that? How can I be so furious with you one minute and then so madly in love with you the next!"

Ron laughed. "It's part of my charm, that's why!"

"It really shouldn't be this hard," said Hermione. "If only there was a place that was considered neutral ground where both of our families could be comfortable with each other."

"Neutral ground," Ron murmured. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head causing him to sit up straighter on his stool.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Ron turned and looked at her. "I think I have the answer to our problem."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

Ron leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Really. Now let's go home. We've got a lot of planning to do!"

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"What a beautiful spot! How did they ever find it?"

Neville looked down at Hannah and smiled. "They didn't have to search too hard—Ron owns it."

Hannah's eyebrows went up. "Really? I'm surprised. From the way Ron spoke at school, it didn't seem like his family had money."

"They don't," said Neville. "Ron inherited the land from one of his uncles. He's planning on building their home here."

"How romantic," cried Hannah. "Beginning their lives together where they will be spending their lives together!"

Neville didn't reply opting to hold Hannah's hand a little tighter and take in the scenery around them. Chairs had been set up in the wide meadow that was bursting in autumnal colors. A white runner divided the chairs and led to a wooden cupola that was decorated with sunflowers and other fall foliage. Beyond the cupola was a tent that had tables and chairs as well as a dance floor set up for the reception that would follow the ceremony. It was a bright and sunny day but when Neville and Hannah had left their flat it had been chilly. But it was mysteriously, or magically, warm where they were sitting in the clearing. Neville supposed some type of charm had been placed on the meadow in order to keep everyone comfortable.

Hannah looked across the aisle to where Hermione's family was sitting. She leaned in closer to Neville and whispered, "Isn't Hermione's family curious as to why we are sitting in the middle of a field with nary a catering facility in sight?"

Neville smiled. "It was pretty easy to explain from what I heard from Ron. It's not uncommon in the Muggle world for people to have 'destination weddings' so no one said anything. It's actually a smart idea! And to think that Ron came up with it all on his own!"

Anything Hannah would've said in reply was lost in the sound of violins beginning to play and everyone turned to see Victoire walking down the aisle looking precious as she dropped daisies along the ground leading up to where the priest was standing. Following her were Luna and then Ginny, both dressed in plum colored bridesmaids dresses and carrying small bunches of wild flowers. The music changed to the familiar wedding march and everyone rose to watch as the bride made her way down the aisle.

As Hermione stepped into the aisle, any nervousness she felt about having to appear in front of so many people melted away under Ron's gaze. Even from where she was, Hermione could see the tears in his eyes and felt them form in her own as well. She smiled widely at him and then began to put one foot in front of the other, holding on to her father's arm for support.

Ron smiled back and blinked back tears. He was trying to concentrate, trying to do his best to imprint every detail of the moment into his memory. He wasn't aware of anyone else there, just Hermione walking toward him. She was beautiful, stunning, breathtaking and another hundred words that he just couldn't remember. Ron wasn't sure where she got her dress or even when she got it but it seemed like it was made just for her. It was off the shoulder and fitted down her body until it flared out slightly. Her hair was pinned up loosely with some of her curls framing her face. A veil was pinned to the back of her head and trailed behind her. There were audible "oohs" and "aahs" as she walked by their family and friends as everyone admired her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione was finally standing before Ron, beaming as her father placed her hand from his into Ron's. Hermione turned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Granger smiled and shook Ron's hand and then turned to shake hands with Mr. Weasley. Molly turned and held her hand out towards Elizabeth who squeezed it in return.

The minister began the ceremony. He was from Hermione's church and she had agreed to have him perform the ceremony mostly as a way to appease her parents. She knew her mum had always imagined a church wedding but there had been a lot of compromise on both the Granger's and Weasley's parts in order to have the day run smoothly. Part of that included Ron wearing a traditional Muggle tuxedo as opposed to dress robes. Hermione thought he actually preferred the tuxedo. It suited him well and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand once.

Although he knew he should remain quiet, Ron couldn't help but lean forward and whisper, "You're beautiful." He wished he could be more eloquent but words were failing him in the glow that was Hermione.

She didn't reply, just beamed up at him. She could scarcely concentrate on what the minister was saying but she tried to. It was already going too quickly and she wanted to savor every moment of the day. But sure enough, the minister was saying those words she had waited so long to hear: "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"

Much later on, when it was the two of them on the dance floor, Hermione felt like she was finally catching her breath. The day had sped by and it had been perfect. The idea to have the wedding at the property had been brilliant. They were able to accommodate the many family members they had between them and were able to use magic without being detected. It also helped subdue Hermione's Granny who was back to her usual charming self. Isobel had been mildly impressed that Ron had inherited such a substantial piece of property and it had helped to reduce her orneriness to an occasional grumble about the "oddities" of the Weasley family that her granddaughter had married into. What kind of groom has a dinner of chicken legs and potatoes, she had wondered aloud.

"Happy?" asked Ron as they moved across the dance floor.

"I don't think 'happy' is a sufficient enough word to describe my current emotional state," replied Hermione. "Ecstatic, exultant, elated—"

"So," Ron interrupted, "basically all big words beginning with the letter 'e'."

Hermione rolled her eyes which brought a smile to Ron's face. "Is this what I have to look forward to for the next fifty years?" she asked.

"No," said Ron bending closer to her and kissing her lightly on the neck, "for the next sixty years at least."

Hermione laughed. "Promise?"

"Promise," replied Ron. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms for everyone to see. Their quiet moment was short-lived, however, as Ginny approached them.

"Its time!" she said. "C'mon, we have everything laid out for you next to the catering tent."

Hermione sighed and said, "I wish you would just tell us what this is all about!"

"You'll see in a few minutes," said Ginny, "now get a move on!"

Ron and Hermione followed Ginny towards the woods near the clearing. A smaller tent was setup adjacent to the larger catering one. The Muggles who had seen the catering truck had remarked how incredible it was that so much food had come from such a small truck. What they didn't know was that it was a catering company located off of Diagon Alley. The food had been delicious and in great quantity due to certain magical charms. Next to the truck were two trailers that contained both men's and women's restrooms. There was nothing magical about them, however. The Granger's had both attended a function that had utilized the vehicles and were quick to book them for the wedding after finding out where the ceremony and reception would take place.

Past the trailers a smaller tent was set up. A tent that looked extremely familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Hermione.

"Bloody hell Ginny! We lost that tent! How did you ever find it?" exclaimed Ron. Not waiting for an answer, Ron pulled Hermione along with him and pulled back the flaps to reveal a memory from the not too distant past.

"Well," said Harry, who was standing int he middle of tent, "what do you think?"

Hermione and Ron looked around dumbfounded. It was an exact replica of "the" tent but with dramatic improvements. For one, it didn't smell. Everything in the tent was new and updated. Lying on two overstuffed chairs were two garment bags. Hermione walked over and picked the one up that had her name.

"It's amazing," said Hermione. "But what is this all about?"

"Its part of my wedding present to you," said Harry. "I think I knew that the two of you would wind up together before you even did. When we were together in that tent it became even more apparent. That time was difficult for all of us but, in a strange way, also special. I wanted you to have it." Harry paused and then smiled. "Who knows? Maybe there'll be future campouts with the Potters and Weasley's in here!"

Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing and grabbed his hand. "Now, the second part of your present awaits. Take those garment bags and go change—Hermione, you first. I'll come help you get out of your dress."

Ron and Harry watched as the girls disappeared into the bathroom. Ron took the opportunity to give the tent a closer examination when something on an end table caught his eye. He walked over and picked up a radio, a Muggle contraption that had been so familiar to him.

Harry came to stand beside him. "It's not the same one but its pretty close. Your dad helped me find it. It works a lot better than the original."

Ron shook his head in amazement. "I don't know what to say. It's amazing."

"No," said Harry. "You and Hermione are amazing. I know that the tent didn't exactly represent happy times but I know the time spent here was meaningful for you and Hermione. I used to shake my head thinking about how two people so perfect for each other could be so clueless but then I would walk into the tent after my watch and I could feel the chemistry between you. It sometimes made it difficult to be around both of you."

Ron was quiet. "Those times were hard but we've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"We have," said Harry. "All of us. I just want to let you know Ron how happy I am that I met you that day on the train. My life probably wouldn't be the same if I hadn't."

"Me too mate," said Ron and then he embraced Harry.

"Would you look at this?" said Ginny. "We leave them alone for five minutes and they've already found comfort in each others arms!"

Ron scoffed, "Knock it off Ginny!" His scowl, though, disappeared as Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She looked lovely wearing a short black skirt and red sweater, black tights and black boots encasing her legs.

Hermione laughed and said, "You're up!"

Ron grabbed his garment bag and headed into the bathroom only to emerge a few moments later in dark jeans and grey sweater. He handed his wedding clothes over to Ginny and then said, "Now what?"

Harry walked over to the tent flaps and opened them, gesturing for them to step outside. "Please step this way Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We have one more surprise for you."

Ron and Hermione grinned and grasped hands, following Harry outside with Ginny close behind them. They walked back towards the reception tent and saw that all of the guests had gathered together.

"Alright folks," announced Harry, "just like we said. Now!"

The crowd parted to reveal a light blue Ford Anglia, the bumper decorated with cans and the words "Just Married" spray painted on the back window. Both Hermione and Ron stood speechless. Arthur and Molly moved forward and embraced the young couple,

"It's our gift to you," said Arthur. "When you get inside you'll find two airline tickets to Greece. There's a cruise ship leaving from there with a cabin waiting for you!"

Family and friends burst into applause. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "This is too much! Thank you!"

Ron, also overcome by emotion, moved forward to embrace his parents. "Thank you. I don't know what to say. It's more than what we hoped for." Ron and Hermione had decided not to take a honeymoon trip. They wanted to start building on the property right away and had decided the money would best be spent on that venture not on a vacation

Before Ron could move away, Arthur whispered to him. "Things aren't exactly what they appear to be. After you leave the clearing, be sure you press the red button beneath the radio. It will take you where you need to go."

Ron looked curiously at his father but didn't say anything. He went around and opened the passenger side door for Hermione. She was hugging her parents goodbye and pointedly ignoring her granny who couldn't help but remark loudly, "What a horrific old car! Why would anyone in their right mind want to own that?"

The last two people say goodbye to them were Ginny and Harry. Ginny smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek saying, "You've done good Ron. I'm not sure who's looking down on you but you should thank your stars they are!"

"Thanks Ginny," said Ron. He turned and shook Harry's hand. "Thanks mate. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Harry shook his head and said, "You already have, more than you know." He leaned in closer and said, "I helped your dad with the car. Just enjoy it."

Looking puzzled again, Ron nodded and got into the Ford. He started the ignition and was rewarded with the light purr of the engine. "Ready?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "What's all the secrecy between you and your Dad and Harry?"

"Well, apparently once we're out of sight this wonderful automobile is going to become magical," he replied. "All I have to do is push that red button. But I have a feeling there is one more surprise for us in store."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead, she rolled down the window and turned to wave goodbye to everyone. Once they had faded from sight, she said, "Well?"

Ron took deep breath and said, "Here we go." He pressed the button and the steering wheel automatically locked. The car began to rise although they did see a shimmer descend upon it, a sure sign that it had been concealed. Soon, they were well above the tree line, heading into the starry night.

"Look!" exclaimed Ron. "I can see the Burrow!"

Hermione's brows furrowed. "I see it too but that doesn't make sense. We should be heading south if we're going to London. We're definitely heading north."

The car began to pick up speed once they were past the Burrow but made no southward turn. Hermione and Ron watched the dark countryside go by, occasionally dotted by the lights of small villages and hamlets. They had been in the car for almost twenty minutes when Hermione gasped, "I know where we're going!"

Ron looked over at her and said, "I'm glad one of us does because I'm totally clueless!"

Hermione gave him a helpless smile. "Really Ron? You have no idea?"

"Geez," he said. "Not married for twenty-four hours yet and you're already frustrated with me!" He looked out the window saying, "It would be easier without all this damn fog!"

No sooner had he spoken the words when the fog did indeed clear and when it did, Ron gasped as well. Laid out before them was Hogwarts, the towers outlined against the night sky, the Black Lake at its bottom, the water shimmering up at them. The only light came from some of the windows in Ravenclaw Tower, a sure sign that students were up studying.

Ron was about to make a joke about the studiousness of the Ravenclaw students but the words died on his lips as he saw the tears streaming down Hermione's face. He took one of her hands in his and held it up to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"We've come full circle, haven't we?" she asked, giving him a watery smile.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said. The car was skirting around Gryffindor Tower and Ron mentally counted the windows in the turret until he was sure that he had found the one that he had spent hours looking out of.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione. "This is where we met and fell in love! And here we are on our wedding night back where it all began!"

"Technically we met on the Hogwarts Express," Ron said. "And we did fall in love here although we both didn't know it. I only meant that I don't think we've come full circle yet."

This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused but before she could voice any question, Ron replied, "Do you know when we've come full circle? The day we stand on Platform 9 3/4 kissing our oldest goodbye."

Hermione blinked back more tears and scooted closer to Ron on the seat. He put his arm around her as she laid her head against his shoulder. "This is where it began," she said, "but its still only the beginning for us."  
Ron leaned down and kissed her gently replying, "Yes it is Mrs. Weasley. Yes it is."

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me over the course of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am planning on writing another missing moments story for "The Half-Blood Prince" but not until I finish "The Other Side of Life." Thanks again!


End file.
